Gregorys: Too Busy for Love
by Elanya
Summary: Gregory Corporation was a huge billion dollar company in Domino, dominated by its high class family. What happens when kaiba clashes with one of the daughters who just happens to hate everything he stands for...OCness, Kaibamance!
1. Gregory Corporation

Arena Gregory sat at her desk, watching idly as the tall gentlemen walked past her office window, several, like her cousin and grandfather, deep in discussion as her uncle Nicholas spoke with the younger man out of the visitors, actually engaging his attention.

His blue eyes caught her watching and a welcoming smiled appeared on his face as he raised a large hand in greeting, not once breaking the conversation with the brunette beside him. Arena couldn't but smile back, despite the dull throbbing from the back of her head.

She noticed the tallest of the bunch, the brown haired Seto Kaiba, glowering in front of him as he stalked impatiently towards the conference room. As ruthless as he was tall, the young CEO had a reputation that preceded him no matter where he went. And having grown up around her duel-mad cousins in their close knit family, Arena knew he was an adversary that only the best could face down and not once tremble.

Glancing back at her computer screen, she stared at the personnel check she had done as required. Well it wasn't really required for such well-known visitors, but it was a habit she had gotten into through her years of using a computer and listening to her father ramble on about security issues at their large multi-billion dollar firm.

She could see that Seto Kaiba was still considered one of the best duellists ever although he rarely graced the game anymore. In fact, she hadn't read about a match from him in many a year. Following his repeated defeats at the hands of Yugi Moto, Kaiba had retired from the duelling side of things, preferring to update the software and hardware used by the new generations of duellists.

In fact, two of Arena's younger cousins attended Kaiba's school he set up not long after retiring from professional duelling. Bryce was in his first year and clearly feeling nervous about it. Atlanta had told her that he had had to pull out of the written exam half way through. Of course, none of the other cousins knew about this as to save face for Bryce. Aimee was in her second year and apparently had caused trouble in her first year by refusing to where the blue uniform with the skirt, citing that it she had to build her own facilities with her father's money then she would do.

Aimee was a clumsy girl who never wore skirts unless for special occasions. Always accidentally knocking into and over things, Aimee learnt from a young age that it didn't pay to get annoyed over things, so she thus developed a pride the size of Manhattan and an aloofness that was borderline freezing temperature. Area could understand, after all, she was often to confused with things in her own mind and thus never really having time for men or a proper social life so she had been called cold in her time, but not like Aimee who was just plain stubborn.

Humming to herself, Arena took one last glance at the postcard beside her laptop, before returning to her work, authenticating the security on her grandfather's program files. Atlanta was going to be late it would seem. If those rushing footsteps were anything to go by. Arena had to suppress a smile as she glanced up to see a whirl of damp hair as the door opposite her own office was flung open to permit the fur ball entry. The great sounds of rummaging and then a frustrated grunt followed before the door was flung open again. The girl stopped, pausing as her green eyes met Arena's before she waved brightly then carrying on towards the conference room. Arena heard her call out to Jen as she went, as Arena carried on with her work, sad that she'd miss the confrontation between Peter and Atlanta, that was always an entertaining time of day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The boardroom was nothing special, with its large table, leather chairs, large clear windows and smart board at the far end of the table. Of course, to a normal person, this would look pretty impressive, as not many offices were decorated with such modernised tastes and decorum. But to Seto and Mokuba Kaiba, it was just another boardroom, belonging to another company.

Mokuba, the younger brother, with his long wisps of black hair, did like the style of the room, silently appraising it with his large twinkling eyes. As he expected, his brother sat there with what seemed like a scowl, but in his experience, his expression was pleasantly neutral for Seto, the CEO just never smiles.

Smiling into himself, Mokuba looked to the others present, still wondering what they were doing in this corporation. It wasn't like Gregory Co. was a rival gaming corporation, they were one of the world's leading steel and oil producers. Although, he had heard rumours that the company was taking a new direction in some aspects, although nobody knew what that new direction was.

The man at the top of the table was an older man, probably over the retirement age, although from his laughter as he conversed with the younger man beside him, showed he still had spirit and wasn't ready to settle on some random little desert island somewhere to spend the rest of his days. Mokuba knew this man's name was Harold Gregory, current Chairman of the corporation he and his brother now sat in. He had a reputation of a firm but fair leader within the social workings of the business world, one you couldn't quite place if you seen the merry laughter that now danced in his deep brown eyes.

"That girl would resist all temptation itself if it meant she'd be early for this meeting." His age old voice carried across the room as he spoke to the man on his left that Mokuba knew was his eldest son, Nicholas Gregory. He was a middle-aged man with thick, dark hair that was sprinkled quite liberally with silver hair. Nicholas blinked at his father's amusement, a small smile evident upon his otherwise expressionless face. In contrast to his father, his eyes were a deep blue, and held a certain calmness his father's lacked.

To his left, sat a much younger man, his sky blue eyes watching the Chairman, with a severe amount of respectfulness and seriousness. His hair was auburn, longer than average, combed back from his lightly freckled face. "I don't see why she has to be here, she's not happy about it, these are her holidays after all. We could just start without her. We should have really gotten Arena, at least she'd have been early." With that he glanced to the empty seat that separated him from an even younger boy, who looked out of place in the large room. Not that this boy, who had mid-length brown hair that had natural highlights, seemed to mind. He was staring at the table with a concentrated expression, making Mokuba guess he was listening to music through some earphones.

Except Seto and himself, there were another two men in the room, neither of which Mokuba recognised as anyone important enough for him to have been familiar to him. The group sat there, not feeling much discomfort, evidently waiting on the appearance of a tardy individual that was to occupy the seat opposite Seto, beside the young boy not paying attention to anything else.

Everyone, except the boy, looked expectantly up the table, as the buzzer of the com went, beside Harold Gregory. The chairman pressed the button to allow the other person to speak. "Mr. Gregory, sir, Miss. Atlanta has arrived." came the voice of the chairman's secretary.

A smile beamed across the old, balding chairman's face, "Excellent Jen, allow her to enter." The subject of matter came in the form of a small, young woman, her back turned, nudging the door of the conference room open with her rear while seemingly preoccupied with chatting to the secretaries, as her fast paced voice drifted into the room.

"…was so lovely of you, you really shouldn't have. Better go before I get vocal chords ripped out by Big Perry, will catch up soon." She finally turned around, allowing Mokuba to get a better view of her appearance. Unlike the adults in the room, she wasn't wearing a suit, rather straight black trousers and a light blue jumper up top. Her pretty face was bare of any make-up, making her look that little bit younger at first glance. Her hair was long and brown, and it hung down her back in large curls. Mokuba realised her hair was quite damp so estimated that her hair was probably a lighter shade of brown than what it appeared right now.

Without glancing at the group, she bent and planted a kiss on the chairman's cheek then went to kiss his son too, who evaded by sitting back and surveying her through deep set eyes. "You are late again, Atlanta, I see your time keeping hasn't improved." Nicholas Gregory commented, surveying the young woman, who had by now straightened to stand behind Harold, with strict, blue eyes.

The woman, Atlanta, stared back, laughter dancing in her large, deep sea green eyes. Slowly, she walked around the table, placing a small hand on Nicholas's head, gently muzzling his hair, "Well sorry St. Nick, but I am only five minutes late! That sounds like an improvement to me that does!" As she carried on past, she lost her footing a little only to catch herself on the red-head's chair from behind. "Whoops, that was a close one!" she smiled again as she sat beside the young man, whose eyes were shooting daggers at her, although she seemed to ignore him. "Besides, if somebody had informed me they were taking my notes up here, I wouldn't have wasted more time going to the Unwanted Room."

The young man spoke then, "As opposed to wasting time swimming and forgetting the time again?"

"Boy, you're right Perry, I should get a water-proof watch so I can tell the time anywhere! Thank you for your kind suggestion!" Atlanta was still not looking at the man she had referred to as Perry, instead reaching across him and pulling some papers towards her, looking interested.

The young red head was still glaring at her, lightly flushed in obvious anger, "Don't call me that, my name is Peter, not Perry."

The woman, Atlanta, shrugged in a non-committed fashion, "If you were all desperate you should have gotten Arena up if someone was _really_ needed. Oh, by the way Grandpa, Abigail rang earlier, she says hey. Says that she's thinking of returning home soon. Good news!"

Judging by the way his brother shifted in his seat a little, Seto was getting a little impatient with this little exchange that was going on. Mokuba was finding it highly amusing, however, as the newcomer seemed like a regular simple person, probably resembling a lost person if she hadn't been recognised by the members present. By this time, the young boy had gently nudged her shoulder with his fist, obviously a sign of greeting as she replied with another great smile before returning her bright eyes to the sheet below her, her eyes soaking up the contents on the page.

The meeting seemed to commence when Nicholas Gregory stood up and started into a speech. "We are here today to discuss and negotiate ideas on the new SiM project Gregory Corp is hoping to manufacture in the future."

"And what, if I was so bold as to ask, does Kaiba Corp have to do with this new project of yours?" Seto's arrogant voice dripped with hidden annoyance as he spoke.

Atlanta stopped what she was reading and looked to the man that had just spoken. She had heard of Seto Kaiba before and was well aware of his acute attitude towards others while being obtuse about his motives. When she looked up, she saw the young CEO, dressed in his white, crisp business suit, sitting with arms folded, almost glaring at Nicholas, obviously impatient with the proceedings. Before he could reply, Atlanta smiled and piped up, "Patience is a virtue!" With this, she earned a glare from the young man herself.

Before the cold eyed stare was followed by a quip, Nicholas stated, "You are here for specific reasons that we will outline when we come to them. It is essential we explain or position first." Nicholas turned his gaze on Atlanta, steady and firm, "I don't think that question was particularly directed at you."

Mokuba almost laughed when the girl just held his brother's gaze, not even looking to the other man, "Nothing ever is St Nick, nothing ever is!" Her deep eyes narrowed in on Seto, who closed his eyes, a smirk appearing on his face, as if he couldn't care less about the whole situation.

"Must you call me that? I've told you, I prefer Dad, if it's not too troublesome for you to remember." Nicholas replied to her, before continuing. "Archer, you have the relevant details, why not dim that light and show us your designs so far."

A burly man on the right of Harold Gregory, stood up, a remote in his left hand that he used to dim the lights and turn on the smart board over head. "As you can see, our designs for the SiM are historical based, as sir Harold requested." Everyone turned to look at the smart board, except Atlanta and the young boy, both of who continued what they were doing before, Mokuba noticed out of the corner of his eye. "It's designed to give people an experience of life before modern times. There will be several SiM's, set in different times. We have begun work on the first, which will be set during different times in Ancient Egypt." At this, Mokuba almost felt his brother tense behind him, as they watched blue prints and screen shots appear on the screen. "Of course, it's designed to meet everyone's needs, so we hope to develop a game for younger people, set within the virtual world, with obvious safety measures and such. They'll have the power to go online as it will probably be an RPG, where they meet different characters and carry out quests." The burly man, Archer, continued.

Mokuba wasn't really interested in what he was saying, he'd lost the train of speech when he saw the young woman, Atlanta, pull some sort of micro chip or memory slip, out of her pocket and hand it to the young boy next to her. The boy took it, smiled and took out a little gadget from his pocket and insert the card into the machine. Whatever it was, it completely transformed the expression on his face, the bored expression lighting up with whatever he was doing. The woman was watching him and had a small smile on her face, until something caught her interest when she looked up, a puzzled expression on her face, "That name will have to change."

This confused Mokuba, but he was aware of the expression of the others present, all of whom held the same expression as how he felt. It was the burly man who replied, " Sorry Miss. Gregory, but what will have to change?"

"Oh it's no big detail, just the fact you've got one Queen mixed with another Queen from the preceding Dynasty, that's all." Atlanta smiled, a little embarrassed. She shouldn't really have spoken up then, it wasn't a major factor, and could easily be edited out later. Noticing all the eyes on her, she gave a little shrug, leaving a smile for the younger man with long black hair she knew to be Mokuba Kaiba. She knew he'd lost the train from the way he'd been watching Bryce not so long ago.

She allowed the meeting to continue, noticing a number of impatient coughs, and went back to watching Bryce play the game she'd just handed him. It was a game they'd often played together when they'd grow up together, and she'd just gotten her hands on a new expansion of it, even though it was yet to be released on the market. She was so absorbed with watching her brother play that she hadn't realised she had been spoken to until her grandfather murmured her name patiently, which made her look up.

"Sorry?"

The old man smiled, "The reason I asked you here, concerning the programs we'd need to make this feature work."

Realization dawned on Atlanta, and mentally kicking herself, she looked at her sheets as she spoke, "Ah yes, through research and such, I've found that Mr. Kaiba's technology, which he developed a good number of years ago, would be the best for our project. Of course, we want to expand on it, and I don't want to change or alter anything without Mr. Kaiba's knowledge and permission, both in word and legal document of course, to do so. Of course, all acknowledgements towards Kaiba Corp will be made, so the world will know that we are not trying to rip off or design any new technology in the gaming field, since this is primarily a simulated project, not really concentrating on gaming at all, just as activity for children to do as well as the adults this simulation will be primarily directed towards."

Kaiba was staring at her, cold eyes interested in her words. When she finished her little speech, she continued to look through the papers in front of her, violet eyes, periodically glancing at the gadget in the little boy's hands. "You are aware that I stopped using that technology all those years ago, correct Miss Gregory?"

At her name, which he muttered in his usual cold, condescending tone, she looked up, eyebrows raised. "Well yes, I understand there were a number of bugs."

His gaze narrowed in on her, "Yes, bugs that made the technology dangerous, in the wrong hands."

She blinked, then smiled, not seeming to even quiver under his cold gaze, "Yes, I have looked these bugs over, and with present day advancements, I am sure we can make the game user-friendly enough for the people of the world to use. Believe me, we don't want this project to be potentially life threatening or harmful to anyone."

Mokuba was already bored, he wasn't one for reading up on his brother's project in a technical sense, he just concentrated on using them. The meeting droned on, and in the end, it was decided that the companies would keep contact through their lawyers, deciding how much info about the technology and software would be allowed to be altered. Mokuba sighed in relief as the meeting came to a close. He was sure he and his brother would be the first to leave the room, they never dwindled for long after meetings with other companies.

He was surprised, however, to find the young boy and woman had risen first. The young boy reached up and took a piece of hardware out of his ear. He looked up to the woman before him, "Cool new graphics system in this, nice! Dad, we're going to play some 51-Auto Clone in B6." The boy was taller than the woman, making Mokuba re-evaluate the age he had originally put on the boy, he was obviously in his mid-teens.

The middle-aged man, Nicholas smiled, "Ok Bryce, you behaved well, thank you. Although I believe you would have learnt more if you had of paid attention to the meeting."

The girl shrugged, "Well St Nick, we're not all like Perry and interested in the family business as a career. Some of us have broader prospects, you know!"

This earned her a nudge on the back from the young boy, Bryce, who said, "Come on, I've been bored all morning, time to see if you still can handle the gun, or have your hands deteriorated into the frail old woman's that you have become."

The red haired man laughed, finally looking relaxed, "He's got you there Lantis, you old woman you." he too nudged her, playfully with his fist.

The pretty girl put on a mocked expression, "Please boys, you never do cease to gang up on me, I thought you'd have put your jealousy behind you, I can see not." she stalked round the table, smiling as she went. Mokuba watched as the teenager gave the red-haired man a high-five. The teenager followed Atlanta out of the room, laughing as he went.

Kaiba stood up, "Come on Mokuba, let's get out of here." He glared at the others in the room, "My lawyers will be in contact." And he turned toward the door, feeling agitated. He didn't like thinking about his past, but talking about the virtual technology he had created while still a teenager brought his past straight back in full glare. Stalking, he continued for the door, his brother behind him. He exited the room, and walked along the corridor, barely noticing the boy, who stood, leaning on a door looking into one of the offices.

However, before he got passed them, the woman Atlanta came out, dressed in casual slacks and jersey. Her long hair was tied up, only a few curly strands hung around her face. As Kaiba went to go passed, she looked pale and his eyes narrowed in on her face as time seemed to slow down.

Her eyes seemed to roll back and she weakly started to collapse. His swift reflexes meant that he caught her small, limp body in his arms.

"Atlanta!" the young boy exclaimed, clearly surprised by what had just happened. His voice held concern, but Kaiba ignored him as he checked her wrist to find her pulse beating strongly.

"Relax kid, she's just fainted." Automatically he looked into the room to see the office had a sofa against one of the walls. Lifting her body, he carried her over the threshold of the door and lay her body on the couch. He stood up and realised Mokuba and the boy had followed them into the room. "Someone should get her some water." He looked over to the boy, who was staring at his sister, very pale. Slowly he turned to the messy desk and hit an intercom.

"Jen, could you bring some water to Atlanta's office?" The boy's voice was shaking, he continued to stare at her form. Even as he lifted his finger off the he noticed his sister begin to move as Peter walked passed the door only to do a double take and enter the office.

"What happened here?" he asked, his blue eyes looking at Kaiba suspiciously then to Atlanta to see her eyes flutter open.

Kaiba glared at her, "Are you ok?"

It took a number of seconds for her eyes to focus, then she looked to Kaiba, looking slightly puzzled, "I think I'm ok, just a little light-headed. Heh, must have fainted."

Mokuba crouched down beside her, "You gave us quite a scare, there was no warning, you just collapsed. Lucky Seto was there to catch you."

Peter came forward, "Perhaps you shouldn't over-exert yourself at the minute, especially in your current state."

"Bah!" Atlanta smiled, "I'm fine, I just fainted its not the end of the world."

The youngest came forward, smiling at his older sister, "Maybe Pete's right, I mean, your current condition…"

"Shall remain a private issue!" Atlanta spat then, irritation in her voice as he indicated Kaiba and Mokuba then glaring at her younger brother.

She needn't have worried because Kaiba couldn't care less about her current health. Still glaring, more with impatience, he nodded towards her, "Come on Mokuba!" He left the room, not even glancing back at the girl and her brothers. He went to the lift that led to the bottom floor and both he and Mokuba got into it together.

"What a waste of my time." Kaiba commented, making Mokuba glance at him speculatively, "They're lucky they're paying big money."

Mokuba frowned, "Well at least they were good enough to actually make sure you understood what they were planning on doing with your software and professionally enough to actually ask you in person."

He felt his brother's grunt of impatience as the lift finally opened their doors, "What they did was waste my valuable time during which I could have been working back at the company."

"It's interesting that old Harold Gregory is actually taking time out to do this historical simulation," Mokuba spoke conversationally, walking alongside his older brother with his hands in his pockets, glancing at the young receptionists as he passed, giving a particularly pretty one a little playful wink. Atlanta Gregory, somewhere in a distant memory, he'd heard that name somewhere before. He relayed as much to Seto as they slid in the limo.

Seto folded his arms and glared out the window, "The name does not really ring a bell if I honest Mokuba. I have better things to do with my time than looking up silly little girls that quite obviously don't eat enough."

These words surprised Mokuba as he frowned and stared out his own window. "She looked ok to me," he commented cheerfully, "She wasn't too skinny, just right actually, curvy in the right places."

"I wouldn't have noticed," Seto replied, fixing his coat under himself in his seat. "But the fact she fainted probably points to a girl obsessed with self image even so far as to starve herself of proper nourishment."

Mokuba laughed, he couldn't help himself as he swung round to stare brightly at his older brother, "You really delve too deeply into things Seto. She fainted, it could have been for any reason. It doesn't necessarily mean she has any sort of eating disorder. She could be anaemic or anything."

He received as cool glance from his brother, before blue eyes returned to the window, "And you say I delve too deeply into things. If only you'd actually delve into the company on some deeper level."

Mokuba rolled his eyes, preparing for the same old argument, "Look, Seto, I've told you before, I don't mind taking over from you if crises strike, but I don't really want to plan on making the company my future. She's been yours since the off-go, I wouldn't know how to control her long-term and I'm not really interested in all the programming and such. I'll just stick with the public image sector, it suits me fine. Besides, someone has to put out a friendly face for the company and I doubt it'll be you."

"I'm not really bothered," Seto replied, staring even more determinedly out of the window, "As long as the shares and stock stay up I'm content."

Mokuba slapped his brother's shoulder, "And that's where I come in! We're a great team, with you at the reins and me in the magazines. Besides, you can train up your kids to take over the company when anything happens to you."

He earned himself a hot sapphire glare from Seto with the last sentence, "I don't intend on having children. You and your offspring, as endless as that family would be all over the world, are the company's future."

"Whatever." Mokuba rolled his eyes, elbowing his brother's side, "I can't wait until the day a lovely girl sweeps you off your feet Seto. Celibacy is not going to be your eternal damnation, I swear it."

"It sounds more like paradise to me." came the sardonic reply making Mokuba sigh with frustration.

How the hell did a guy, as good-looking as Seto, go through his life without actually ever striking an interest in girls. Here he was, thirty in a number of years, and he had never even paid a girl an honest compliment, not including those social gatherings required for certain business deals, but even then, Seto remain aloof and away from the women that paraded themselves trying to get his attention. Still, everyone of them failed.

Still, Mokuba refused to give up hope, Seto would need someone else to look after one Mokuba started moving on with his own life. Without anyone to watch, Seto's life would be empty, after all, he had spent his adolescence and adulthood looking out for Mokuba, making sure he had the best life possible. Actually, it was better than most lives, despite the fact he was an orphan and had never met his mother.

"One of these days Seto, you are going to meet your match and I'm going to be best man at the wedding!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aimee sat in her room, sifting through her deck, not really seeing the cards in front of her at all. Her mind was preoccupied with what she'd seen before. It was too freaky to think about what had happened at the school. It had been somehow taken into another dimension and somehow, she had been left behind while still in her dorm room.

From the stories she had heard, she really was glad that she had been left behind, she wouldn't have enjoyed taking out duel ghouls and such. And now she sat alone in her room, getting away from everyone. Even Arianna had stayed to hear all the stories about the returning students who had disappeared not long after the school had returned.

This time Atticus, one of the only students to have been left behind the first time, was one of them. He had ventured out to guard his sister. But they had returned, and boy had things changed. Jaden Yuki was now the only one out of his friends dwelling in Slifer Red, but at least, if anything happened, he'd be there to defend that dorm….especially when Bryce got back.

Aimee didn't like all the weird stuff that had been happening lately, it made her feel...on edge

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's today's mail Mr Kaiba, some of it arrived late." Lorna, his middle-aged secretary sat a collection of envelopes on Kaiba's desk with her usual briskness and efficiency. Barely glancing away from the screen, Kaiba nodded his thanks, surprised to find Lorna continuing, "There seems to be an important and urgent letter from the sperm lab sir."

Kaiba looked up from his screen, staring at Lorna with a confused frown on his face. Slowly, he nodded for her to leave before turning his attention to the letters in front of him. Cautiously, as if the letter contained a bomb, he lifted the envelope with the sperm lab's stamp on the front. Possibilities were running through is mind, what could be so urgent that they'd stamped the word on the front? Could he be ill?

After all, that had been the purpose of these tests, in order to check his health. But to have confirmation of something like this. Obviously, this was going to be an invite, they wouldn't give you information that important and private in a letter that could be intercepted.

Slowly, he ripped the envelope open and begun to read the formal letter, his usual frown deepening into a fierce scowl as he read the words. Swiftly, he buzzed for Lorna demanding, "Bring me the Gregory files immediately." He had some shifty business to take care of. He dialled the number of the lab immediately, waiting impatiently for the doctor to appear on the screen, someone was going to sot this situation out, now!


	2. Something Unexpected Flattens You

**Something Unexpected Flattens You!**

Atlanta was sitting at her desk, not really doing anything substantial if you included reading up on new game releases that would be coming out in the next month. She would soon rely on the games, as she doubted her family would allow her to leave the house when her condition moved further along. Sometimes families could be too overprotective, she thought in annoyance. Although they did have a point, she was feeling more tired these days, and somehow, couldn't sleep at nights, sometimes giving her the most awful headaches in the mornings.

She had actually just dropped her brother off at Alyssa's earlier that morning. Her younger cousin was going to fly her brother back to Duel Academy, back to the school he was peevishly claiming that he didn't fit in in. But she and her elder brothers insisted that he returned and begun trying to get his confidence back.

After all, it was only after he had taken ill had his skills actually begun to suffer. Peter had wanted to use their influence to get him into Obelisk Blue, the highest rank at the school, but Atlanta hadn't went with this idea. If Bryce was to get back his skills, he had to start at the bottom, because Bryce, and neither of her other brothers actually, never benefited from getting stuff handed to them; they had to work to achieve their aims.

Still, she had felt a twinge of worry when she had watched Bryce get on the jet with his fair head turned toward the floor in dejection. But Atlanta knew that her brother would always pick up, he just needed to rediscover the person he was. Plus, Aimee was always there in case anything went wrong; the girl may be cold but she wasn't heartless.

Suddenly the intercom buzzed, pulling her as swiftly out of her ponderings as if someone had thrown water over her head. Frowning she turned towards the machine and she pressed the button, surprised, she rarely got messages before the usual billing times. "Miss Atlanta, there's an incoming call waiting to be patched through."

"Oh who is it Jen?"

"He says his name is Mr Kaiba."

Kaiba? Why was he calling her? They'd never conversed on a personal basis, unless this was something to do with her grandfather's project. She smiled, thinking about the project, her grandfather had always been a history enthusiast, something she shared with him. He was truly excited about this project, it was practically all he talked about at home.

Still smiling, she admitted the call and waited for the young CEO's face to appear on the screen. When it did, she noticed he bore his trademark scowl, staring up at her. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Mr. Kaiba?"

The CEO continued to glare at her from the screen, then she saw files in his hands. "Miss Gregory, these are the files that will allow you limited use of my technology, all waiting for my signature."

"Already? Cool!" Her insides felt like an explosion of joy had erupted inside her, she'd have something to tamper and test soon. She made a mental note to inform Arena of these developments and to inform her grandfather that she'd be working with her cousin for a while.

Kaiba closed his eyes, "Indeed, but they will be useless and thrown into my fire, unless you get over here to Kaiba Corp within the next hour." He opened his eyes again, glaring at her ever more intensely, "Do I make myself clear?"

Atlanta stared at him, surprised, "What? Why would you do that?"

"I'll be the one asking the questions." he cut her off coldly, "Now be on your way or else I will cut off all negotiations between Gregory Corp and my own company and your grandfather's dream will be down the tube." with that he hung up, leaving Atlanta staring at a blank screen, stunned.

What on earth? What had prompted these sudden hostilities from Kaiba? Dazedly, she pressed the button on the intercom, "Jen, will you have a limo wait for me just outside? I have somewhere to be." Yeah Kaiba Corp. But why? She didn't know but she stood up to go to Kaiba Corp, not wanting her grandfather's dream to end.

When she arrived at the colossal skyscraper, an impeccable receptionist announced her arrival and directed her to the one of the top floors of the impressive building. Sighing she climbed into an elevator that swiftly took her to her destination. When she climbed out again, she was alone in a corridor. At the end of which, there was a door with the name of the person she was here to see clearly labelled on it.

Feeling suddenly nervous, she slowly walked towards the door and knocked, waiting as if she were on death row. "Enter" came the cold, cynical voice from the other side. Taking a deep breath, she pushed the door, allowing her entry into the CEO's office. It was a typical male office, modern and crisp, it reminded her of her father's office, although this room lacked the warmth her father's had although there was a large sofa to the right.

Kaiba, himself, was seated behind the large desk, glaring at her from cold, icy eyes. "Take a seat."

Atlanta stared back, defiantly, "No thanks, I'd rather stand, it that's ok with you. I don't expect to be here long." she was babbling, but it helped her nerves a little. Something about this man, maybe his attitude or his very presence, made her feel uncomfortable and very put out. She was usually very laid back and didn't like feeling this uneasiness in the slightest; it confused her on a massive scale.

"Fine." He closed his eyes momentarily, almost paused then reopened them to continue his ice-filled gaze. "Well, can I assume you know why I asked you here?"

Atlanta narrowed her own gaze, even more confused than before, "You blackmailed me for some reason. I don't know why though."

"Really? You don't know why? Somehow I think you know full well why you're here, Atlanta, and I'm not fooled by your happy-go-lucky approach, especially not here." He stood up from his seat, sapphire eyes truly blazing, "You may have the whole world believing you're a bit of a bimbo, but I know the truth. You are a scheming little manipulator who's out to try and take my company!"

Atlanta was surprised by this outburst, although she tried her best not to show this, wondering where he had gotten this crazy idea she had wanted his company. Coughing a little to clear her voice, she gave a small smile, "Um, ok. Not that this company isn't great or anything, but I really wouldn't go to any trouble to take it from you. I'm not interested in your company."

"Somehow I don't believe you. I won't let you get my company, but I won't destroy yours, not that that is not an option." He sat back down and looked through some papers, "If I promise not to destroy you and your family, will you agree to get rid of it?"

Atlanta's eyes widened, confusion and surprise shown then. "Get rid of it?" she couldn't help herself but ask, "Get rid of what?" His words and his speech were clearly confusing her. What did he want her to get rid of?

Kaiba closed his eyes, impatience written all over his features. "Cut the act, I know about your dirty little secret and I must say, you didn't try very hard to keep it under wraps."

Atlanta was even more confused now, "You know about what?" Then it struck her and her hand automatically went to her stomach, protectively. "You're blackmailing me to get rid of my baby." she said slowly, fearfully, a protective urge, that could only belong to a mother, overcoming her, "Or else you'll go public with the knowledge, but how? Why?" How did he know about her baby, her pregnancy? It had been kept quiet, only her family knew of her decision, and they'd promised not to tell. And the lab she'd went to was one of complete patient confidentiality, they'd never tell.

Kaiba opened his eyes and glared at her, "You think I'd let you go through with it? To thrust in my face when the time comes?"

Atlanta took a step back, feeling a little light headed and somewhat confused by this whole turn of events, "I don't understand, I don't want to get rid of my baby. Why does the fact that I'm pregnant concern you?" She was feeling very bothered with the way Kaiba was still glaring at her from those blue granite orbs.

"Look I know what you did, it's low and uncalled for." Kaiba stated, not relenting his sharp gaze, "I spoke to those at the fertility lab, they informed me of what you did."

Atlanta got frightened, "You know I went to the fertility lab? How? What made you….What has it got to do with you anyway? If I want to have a baby then I'll have a damn baby!"

"Yes, but not that baby! I told you, I refuse to let you or your baby have any claim on this company!" Kaiba barked right back at her, standing up from behind his desk, looming over her, a giant in comparison to her small stature.

Something dark and dangerous was boiling away in the pit of her stomach, it scared her. Cautiously, she took a number of steps towards the table, "My baby? You're not making any sense Kaiba. Why would my baby want your company? You're nothing to do with my baby you're…"

Kaiba's cold gaze relented a little as he stared at her, "You're looking a little pale, you're not going to faint again are you?" he asked coldly suddenly. To be honest, she was feeling somewhat light-headed and confused by all this chatter with him. Why the hell would this perfect stranger want her to get rid of her baby?

"This baby has done nothing to you, why would you want me to get rid of it? And no, explain it to me, maybe I am a bit of a bimbo, but I was lost as soon as I walked through your office door." Atlanta stopped him before he could formulate a reply, "What has it got to do with you if I chose to have my fiancé's baby?"

Kaiba's eyes widened a little, "Your fiancé's? I'm not your fiancé!" He looked at her as if she'd just watched her sanity fly out of his office window. "You've lost it."

Atlanta shook her head and scowled deeply, feeling her face screw up, "I never said you were my fiancé! I…" then the idea struck her out of no where and her eyes widened, "You think this baby is yours?" The idea almost had her laughing. That is, until she realised he wasn't joking, actually he seemed to be serious about the whole thing, of course, why call her here if he wasn't in a serious mood.

"I don't think anything Gregory. I know it's mine, I know what you did." Kaiba looked through the papers, "You somehow found out I was having tests done and you paid somebody to impregnate yourself with my samples." He said it in such a tone the Atlanta realised he believed it to be true.

Feeling a little dizzy, she sat in the chair in front of his desk as he continued to go through the papers, momentarily ignoring her. After a breath, she spoke up, staring in her hands, "The baby's not yours Kaiba…No let me finish. This is a rather delicate issue, one I don't want plastered all over the media. Yes, I am pregnant, but the father is a man who was my fiancé, that is, before he died." She took another breath, not wanting to look this cold man in the eyes as she spoke about the man she loved so much, cruelly ripped from her far too soon. That pain was still raw at times and it could surface at anytime, she didn't want to think of that horrendous night so long ago, but she had to explain to him.

"His name was Shawn Kirkland and we grew up together, we were planning to get married and start a family as soon as I graduated. The year before I graduated, he was diagnosed with testicular cancer and needed treatment immediately with a very high chance he would become infertile if he survived. We spoke and decided to have some samples frozen in case this happened. However, we found out it was worse than we expected and he….well he died, a number of months ago." She took a breath to steady her nerves, conscious that she had physically begun to shake, "I'm not telling you this for your sympathy, I just want you to understand that before he died, in his will he allowed for his samples to be used by me in the future if I wanted children, a sort of parting gift I guess. So now that I have graduated and know what I want to do, I decided to have his baby." She braced herself and looked up and met Kaiba's calculating stare. "The only thing I'll ever have left of him…his child, growing inside me."

"Touching story, but I don't buy it."

Atlanta stood up, angered, "Well it's true! I don't care if you don't believe me, but I'm not going to get rid of this baby just because you have some crazy idea that the baby's yours…I…" A large wave of dizziness hit her suddenly, and her world was consumed in deep, black darkness.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, excited about getting back to school after recovering again?" Alyssa asked her young cousin, trying to sound casual. She knew full well that he had faked that recent relapse, having got updates from Aimee that he still refused to duel unless forced to.

Sighing, Bryce turned his sad face towards her, his green eyes showing regret and pain. "I don't want to go back there, I don't belong there."

Alyssa kept her voice light tactfully, "Sure you do! You got in when others didn't, didn't you?"

Bryce tutted loudly, "Yeah right, only just! I'll never be good enough to get to a professional level. There's really no point in going! I'm a slifer slacker…the lowest of the low!"

"Hmm," Alyssa murmured before smiling again, "but isn't that kid…what's his name, James Yubi, isn't he in Slifer?"

Bryce frowned as if offended, glaring out the window then, staring at the small green island in the distance, "If you're referring to Jaden Yuki, then yes, he is a Slifer! But he's an extremely rare and gifted Slifer! An exceptional case! I tell you, this is a waste of time!"

"Well, see how you feel in a few months, when the end of the year comes!" Alyssa felt a huge pang of pity for her young cousin. He really was one of the most gifted duellists she had ever met but his confidence had taken a knock when he'd taken ill during the written exam without completing the test. "Look, Brycie, you know you're good, you always beat Atlanta and she's the best gamer in the family. You got full marks in the parts you were able to complete! Give it time eh hun?"

-------------------------------------------------

Atlanta was running through a mystical forest, trying to find the elves. She had to be awfully quiet, elves had the best of hearing and she knew they were around, she had seen one. A very tall, good looking elf with blue eyes and long, wavy, brown hair. She knew he was around here somewhere.

She tip-toed around a tree, when she suddenly came face-to-face with the elf. He was staring down at her, making her feel very small. She felt like blushing because he was that handsome. She knew it was a dream but it felt so good just to sleep. "Are you ok?"

She was confused by his question, then realised the dream world was fading, to be replaced by a bright light that was surrounding the elf's face. She closed her eyes, feeling something soft under her form. Suddenly she felt exhausted, so she curled up, "I'm fine, just sleeping. Sleep's good."

"This would have struck me as a funny place to take a nap." His voice held a matter-of-fact tone to it.

"Ummmm, a nap sounds nice. Just a little one, or a coma!" She curled up even more tightly, she couldn't remember where she was but it felt good just to lie there and dream some more.

"I've sent for the doctor, can't you wake up to talk to him?" The strict voice asked.

"Just need sleep, don't…" She opened her eyes again, staring up into cold, blue eyes. "Who are…?"

Just then, she felt herself being probed, gently and expertly, all over her body, when a kind-faced gentleman came into view, "Hello Miss Gregory. Wow, Atlanta, that's a lovely name I must say."

"Dad, chose it, all us girls have 'AG' as our initials." She stated, trying to remember if this was true. Who were these people, why were they staring at her? Why wouldn't they just let her sleep, she didn't need a doctor, this was a weird dream.

"Well, Atlanta, it seems you have fainted on poor Mr. Kaiba here. Can I ask when the last time you had a drink of water?" The kind-faced gentle man asked her, making her strain to remember.

"At desk, normally have water when I'm at the desk." she said, but had she had anything to drink that day? What day was it?

"Ah, so it's almost safe to say you are not dehydrated."

The other man spoke up, his tone making her feel somewhat dangerous, "I could have told you that. She's pregnant, that's her problem. She keeps murmuring about taking a nap."

"Ah, so you're pregnant Atlanta, congratulations. When was the last time you got some sleep?" the kind-faced gentleman asked, making Atlanta assume he was some sort of doctor. But then, wasn't that what the elf-man had said? Then something must have happened to her, some sort of accident.

"Don't know, been awake most nights, so tired and exhausted."

"Oh dear, I think someone needs a day off!" he said, sitting a little farther away from her. It was then the room came into view and she looked around the modernised office. Then her memories started to come back to her, the confrontation with Kaiba.

Slowly, she sat up and realised she was lying on the sofa in Kaiba's office, "What happened?" She wasn't exactly the brightest at the minute, her brain was somehow refusing to function at its normal level.

The doctor touched her head gently, "Easy, don't over exert yourself."

Kaiba was standing, eyeing her again, "You fainted, I asked if you were going to faint again and you ignored my question. Then it was lights out."

The doctor smiled to her, "It seems you have contracted a mild concussion, resulting from the slight bump at the back of your head and your current condition. I suggest you get home and sleep for a while."

Atlanta sat up straight and placed a hand at the back of her head where she felt and little bump and then she looked at Kaiba, confused.

"You hit your head on the table-edge." he supplied as though he could read her mind. "Ok doctor, I'll personally escort her home to make sure she gets into bed."

Atlanta's gaze narrowed in on him suspiciously, "Oh that's not necessary I…"

"In the circumstances I believe it is very necessary" his eyes held a dangerous message behind them that made Atlanta feel very scared. This man was very dangerous, she recognised that fact. She would have to watch out for him.

The doctor smiled, looking from one to another, "Ah, well, just you make sure you get her straight to bed Mr Kaiba sir, she needs a long nap, especially in her current condition." He turned to Atlanta, "There's no permanent damage, you'll be jiffy after some rest."

In the limo, Kaiba took out his laptop, and after a moment typing, spoke to her in his cold voice, "I called your father and he confirmed your story. Although I got in contact with the lab, they insist it was a genuine mistake due to the labelling, apparently our initials, mine and Kirkland, are responsible. But the fact remains, you are carrying my baby."

She looked to his down-turned head, still not wanting to believe what he was saying, hoping to wake up from this nightmare. "It can't be true…Shawn." He had been her sole mate, was cruelly ripped from her. She had wanted to have some sort of bond from him, they had talked about children, now could have been the perfect time, she'd have a part of him back. Now that dream was gone too.

"Look, you can contact the lab in your own time, but you must get rest under doctor's orders. Later, you will have dinner with me and we will discuss the little situation." Kaiba continued to type on his laptop. "This is your stop, I'll pick you up at eight."

Dazed, she was aware that they had reached her home. For a number of minutes she stared at the cold person sitting next to her, referring to her pregnancy as a "situation" as though it were some sort of disease. Realising she was staring at him, he looked at her with his frosty gaze. "Is there a person in there at all? Under that frost ice covering I mean."

Not waiting for a reply, she opened the door and climbed out onto the mansion driveway. She took one last look at the cruel CEO before slamming the door closed and turning towards the Gregory Mansion. She smiled weakly to a maid as she entered the hallway. Gravely, she walked towards her own part of the house, the East Wing. Here her grandfather had allowed her to build her own parts to follow her own interests.

Atlanta wearily walked into her main lounge, turned on her satellite, widescreen telephone. "Computer, put a call through to the fertility lab please. Dr Atkins please." She sat on the sofa head in her hands momentarily until the doctor answered is phone. She looked up at the middle aged man on the screen. He seemed to be nervous and had a worried expression on his face. This almost completely confirmed Kaiba's story as true.

"Ah, Miss Gregory, we intended to call you today. I trust you are well?" Dr. Atkins seemed reluctant to talk to her.

Atlanta blinked, grasping blindly at what little hope there was left after his opening, dreadful remark, "I am well, thank you doctor. I assume there is something wrong if you'd intended on contacting me today."

Dr Atkins looked a smidge uncomfortable. "Well yes, there has been a problem. It seems there was a mix up in the labs, due to the labelling and a new employee got things mixed up. We are sorry Miss. Gregory, but the child you bear does not belong to your fiancé…"

Suddenly tears sprung to her eyes, almost overwhelming her. "Kaiba…"

Dr Atkins frowned, "He's been in contact then. We fear for our lab now for this major screw up. We truly are sorry. Of course, if you took legal action, it is completely understandable, this is a huge mistake and it does need compensating." Atlanta's heart filled with pity for the man on the screen.

Filled with resolve, Atlanta stood up, looking at his face over the widescreen, "Don't worry Atkins, your lab provides a note-worthy cause, this was a mistake, I won't allow Kaiba to try to destroy your lab. You can count on it. I will be in contact." she switched off the phone and gave into the tears that had threatened her since she found out about her situation. Her body shook and shook as the tears came and came drowning her world.

Her baby, the baby she had decided to have in order to keep the memory of her beloved Shawn alive. Shawn, the man who had loved her unconditionally. He wasn't the father of her baby, Kaiba was. Kaiba was the father of her baby. And he'd asked her to get rid of it, it as if it was a fly you swatted when you were annoyed. But should she?

Atlanta lifted her head and stared at her stomach, and felt a little flutter, almost as if the baby understood and supported her. A small smile crept across her face, this was her baby, and regardless of who the father was, she would not do anything to harm him. "Too bad Kaiba, but you're just going to have to leave me be. Tonight, you'll find out how stubborn and headstrong a Gregory is, regardless of what you threaten to do." Standing up, she walked into her large bedroom, intending on getting that rest the doctor at Kaiba Corp suggested.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was staring at the records in front of him, a curious expression on his face. Apparently this Shawn Kirkland had known Atlanta Gregory all her life and had proposed to her a number of years ago. He was later diagnosed with cancer and several months later he died, in a mysterious incident. So, her story had rung true about the dead fiancé, but she had left out a vital part of the story.

Kirkland had apparently committed suicide, had thrown himself off a high bridge in the northern part of the country. Gregory had been present at the time, had rung in rescue as soon as she could on the stormy night. But no body had been recovered, only some clothing with substantial blood on them. For months they looked, but by that time, the body could have been swept out to sea and could have been anywhere by now.

Kirkland's family had called off the search, preferring to have a funeral in order to let his memory rest rather than drag on the torment. Apparently Gregory had been questioned quite considerably about the event, had had her face plastered all over the papers as the distraught fiancé.

Sighing loudly, Kaiba dropped the papers onto his desk and leant back in his chair to stare at them from a distance. So, her fiancé had killed himself, hadn't been able to face a long, slow, agonising death, had decided to take his destiny into his own hands. Now Gregory was pregnant with his baby, because of the condition her fiancé had been diagnosed with, what a cruel twist of events in all.

Standing up, Kaiba went to look out his office window and stare at the city of Domino below him with all its familiar landmarks. It had been quite a long while since his world had been shook in such a way, probably ten years since. He remembered the old days quite well, the days before he'd locked up his duel disk for the last time, the days when he'd been obsessed with being best, the days when people had kidnapped Mokuba in order to get to him.

He remembered how Pegasus had done just that, while he had been reeling from his first ever loss in the game of Duel Monsters, had struck when the company was vulnerable under the leadership of the Big Five. He had almost lost his brother, had almost allowed him to be used a pawn in the dangerous world of business.

Now, Mokuba was older, an adult in his own right, had grown to look after himself. And Kaiba was proud of his brother although he'd still look out for him no matter what. Now there was another Kaiba on the way, another who could take control of the company from him. Or worse, be used in order to take the company from him and destroy it.

Blast! Kaiba had always been careful never to let anything like this happen, had kept away from gold-digging women, had kept his mind set on continually improving the company. Now it could all be for nothing if he didn't sort out this situation that somehow had developed without his knowledge.

A girl, the heiress of a large oil company, was pregnant with his child. This wasn't going to be an easy situation to sort out, if she had been a nobody then yes, but she was a well known face, powerful in her own right, obviously held influence over one of the most powerful men alive.

He'd have to sort this situation, somehow capitalise on it, before it got out of control and there wasn't just one way this could be handled. Atlanta Gregory would do as he wished, one way or another, or else he'd do something she couldn't allow…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Silently the tall woman stared at the ticket in her hand. He had offered her a return trip home with him, for company he had said. But those words had seemed to hurt much more than they had been intended to hurt. For she had wanted to be so much more to him than company, so much more.

How foolish it was, for her to fall in love with a man who would be so much more suited to either Alyssa, her sister or Atlanta, her cousin. He was a duellist for crying out loud, what in common did he have with a boring girl like her, just a boring singer in comparison to him.

His life was lived in the fast lane in his profession and he had quickly risen through the ranks in Europe. And yet, he had chosen her company among all others. But only as friends, somehow, with both of them lonely in France, they had found one another, two kindred spirits.

Now, he wanted to return to Domino, to meet up with old friends, to travel to places he had yet to see. To duel there in the original Kaiba Dome. To do all the things he had been unable to do until he had straightened his own life out.

The sound of the telephone jerked her from her ponderings making her wander towards it hesitantly before picking it up with nervous hands, "Hello?"

She knew who it would be, even before his deep voice replied, "Abigail, it's Rafael. Have you made your decision?"

Blunt and to the point, he never danced about. But this was a major decision, she had promised herself that she would never return to her family until she had made something of herself, something away from the family Corporation.

Despite her nerves, she knew she could never let Rafael get on that plane without her.

Gregory Corp, time to see a familiar old face…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A number of minutes before the clock chimed eight, there was a horn blown outside, making Atlanta hurry and walk to the large door, still putting in her second ear-ring. She was dressed in a stylish little summer dress that came to her knees. Checking herself in the mirror with a swift glance, she pulled open the large front door of the Gregory Mansion. She got a surprise when she did.

She had expected to see a limousine, instead, a white sports car with blue trimmings sat in the driveway, with Seto Kaiba behind the wheel. From her position, she could see he was wearing a white, crisp suit that clung to his body.

Atlanta took a deep breath, closed the door and walked over to the passenger side door and climbed into the car. She didn't get a greeting as she reached back to pull on her seatbelt. Kaiba just drove around her driveway, his trademark frown not wavering from his face. Sighing, she settled back into the comfortable seat, closing her eyes slightly.

"If you faint again, I am turning this car right around." Kaiba remarked, glancing over at her then looking back at the road.

Atlanta sat up, feeling insulted, "Heh, I don't always faint you know, but if that's all it takes for me not to be here, with you, then I think I'll just fake it right now!"

Kaiba smirked, "I didn't say I'd be leaving you at your house, I'd be coming with you." The smirk left his face, "We have business to discuss and you running away is not going to change that fact so get over it!"

Atlanta glared daggers out the window, "Who's running? I'm well aware we have to discuss this, otherwise I wouldn't have let security let you into the gardens at this time of night."

"Ha, like they'd stop me…at their own peril that is!" Kaiba was glaring even more intensely out the windscreen. "We're going to a little place my brother and I use at times. Don't worry, it has private booths for us to talk and only very special people get places without booking in advance."

Atlanta rolled her eyes then looked at him, "You own the restaurant, don't you?"

Kaiba didn't even look surprised at her question as he smoothly shifted the gear in the car. "Of course, what better way to ensure privacy than to go to my own restaurant where I know my security guards can provide it!" He casually turned the wheel, curving around a tight corner, barely adjusting his speed.

She turned her eyes back to the window, staring out as they approached Domino City. She raised her eyes, looking at the lights they passed, ignoring the man beside her. They reminded her of illumination carnivals that her father took them to when they were growing up, making her smile slightly at the memories.

Stopping at a red light, Kaiba glanced over at her and watched her staring out the window like a little child. You'd think she'd never been outside at night time the way she was smiling, her deep green and blue eyes large with wonder, twinkling with the lights of the city. He knew she'd just turned twenty-two from information he'd acquired about her, but she was still a mystery to him, she looked like a little teenager now, staring out the windscreen. Tonight she wore a little bit of make-up he noticed, as opposed to when they'd first met at the conference, but it suited her and if Kaiba was interested in females, he'd be sure she was quite pretty. At least the papers his source had gathered had often printed pictures of her, some even seemed to be of the opinion that she and her relations were the forbidden fruit of the high society.

Shaking his head, he realised the lights had turned green and geared the accelerator again, turning down the street where his restaurant was. He'd purchased it a number of years ago, although it wasn't public knowledge who owned it. Kaiba had just wanted somewhere to dine out with Mokuba and be safe from any threats the public might pose; after all, they hadn't been shy of events when either of their lives were in danger, especially when Mokuba was younger .

Atlanta looked at the restaurant, surprised to see it was a subtle place, not standing out too much among the others although there was still queue of customers on the outside. A valet took the car when they exited it and she followed Kaiba into the lovely interior. She noticed several onlookers perking up and whispering as they passed but she didn't flinch or bat an eyelid. She was used to being looked at, although in slightly different circumstances at special large events that she had to attend, some she even went to for charity and enjoyed them immensely.

She was surprised to see the décor when she entered the room, although it was a pleasant surprise. The walls were painted a light sand colour, with sporadic designs she recognised as the frequent representations as different Egyptian Gods and hieroglyphics. The border that went just under the ceiling was decorated with different headdresses worn in Ancient Egypt. The room was scattered with sand coloured pillars that also depicted the same designs, that made the place seem warm and mysterious in the low level lighting of the room.

"My brother, Mokuba, decorated the place."

Kaiba's comment came as a surprise, she realised she was staring and had evidently paused to gaze around the room, which was scattered with various sizes of circular tables. Some couples were scattered throughout and Atlanta recognised Kaiba's brother right away, dining with a lady with long brown hair. Frowning, she thought the girl looked familiar, but couldn't quite decide where she'd seen her before.

"Come on, we're attracting attention." Kaiba spoke with impatience, but she realised he spoke the truth. Some people had looked their way, making her feel slightly uncomfortable. She gasped when Kaiba impatiently took her elbow and led her to a secluded booth that would guarantee privacy from prying eyes and ears. "Sit down, I'll get the waiter so we can get down to business."

Frowning, Atlanta sat down in the comfortable seat and watched as he walked away. Sighing, she sagged a little, feeling a bit under the weather. She jumped a little when someone approached her unexpectedly.

"Wow, hey Atlanta, what are you doing here? And with my brother?" it was Mokuba, he'd obviously noticed them and been puzzled by their business date. He was dressed in a casual blue suit, without a tie, with the red shirt opened at the collar.

"Hi Mokuba. Nice to see you again, although, it would be nice if we actually talked this time." Atlanta smiled at the younger Kaiba brother who shifted a bit on his feet, looking sheepish.

"Yeah, well, conferences aren't really my thing, I just zone out. Glad to see you're looking better after your little episode when you fainted."

Atlanta's eyes rolled skyward, tell me about it, she thought to herself. "Yeah, I'm feeling much better thanks. Your brother and I…"

"Have business to discuss, Mokuba." Kaiba had returned, a waiter right behind him. "I see you're out with Gardner, tell me, how is the dork patrol these days? Actually, I don't care."

Mokuba turned to his brother, "They're great. Téa just got back from tour last week, so we decided to catch up." He smiled back to Atlanta, "Anyway, enjoy your dinner, and don't worry Atlanta, he's always grumpy." With that, the younger Kaiba sauntered away as his brother sat down in the seat opposite Atlanta and handed her a menu.

Atlanta smiled sheepishly, "I'll just have whatever you're having, as long as there's no garnish, I don't like vegetables. Sorry." she shrugged and looked to the waiter, who was taking note of her every word, vigorously.

Kaiba narrowed his gaze, then handed the two menus in his hand back to the waiter, "We'll have the lobster, with no garnish with hers. And the soup of the day for starters Jeff." He then seemed to think of something then hesitated, "And a jug of mineral water with two glasses."

Atlanta frowned as the waiter walked away, "Don't you ever say please or thank you? Manners cost nothing you know! Not that you'd have any trouble paying for them anyway, with your money." she sat back, glaring at him. She didn't like this arrogant man, he was just plain rude and she despised rude people.

Kaiba just smirked in response, ignoring her insult and folding his arms. "Right, let's get down to business."

"You say it as though we were talking about a plans and figures." Atlanta remarked sarcastically, folding her arms on the table, frowning as she tried to sit back comfortably.

"We are talking about plans, well, what our plans are on the current situation. I gather you spoke to the lab?" Kaiba asked steadily, the smirk gone from his face.

Atlanta blinked, annoyed about his casual behaviour, as though they were discussing some sort of business contract. "Yes, I did. They confirmed the mix-up."

Kaiba nodded, "I will see to it that they pay for their mistake."

"Ah, no you won't."

Kaiba frowned deeply, looking at her through icy eyes, "I won't? What do you mean by that, Gregory?"

Atlanta sighed, "I mean what I said, you won't be taking legal action against them. It was a simple mistake…"

"Simple?" Kaiba cut in viciously, "Well, there's nothing simple about the sequences, that is certain!"

Not fazed, Atlanta nodded, "Otherwise we wouldn't be here, so don't think I am not aware of the consequences, _Mr. Kaiba_! I simply meant that it was a mistake that could have easily been made and it is unfortunate that it has been made. But, even though I am not the happiest about being with your child, I refuse to tarnish the reputation of a lab that offers a good service to the people!"

Kaiba linked several times, patiently, "So, you would prefer to let them get away with this?"

Atlanta counted to five before answering, "There is nothing that they have gotten away with, it was an unfortunate, genuine mistake. So please stop acting as if the whole world is out to get you! Unless you have forgotten, this isn't just about you nor me, there happens to be another life involved," she unconsciously placed the palm of her hand on her tummy, "and I don't think bringing down a valuable laboratory is going to help rectify the situation."  
Kaiba scoffed, "There's only one way to rectify the situation and that involves another type of laboratory." His words held significant meaning, taking Atlanta aback.

"You can't be serious." She stated, but when he just stared at her hard, she sat back, eyes widening. "You _are_ serious! No!" she denied passionately, her eyebrows knitting together with vigour.

"What?"

Atlanta frowned, holding his gaze, "You heard me, I said no! I won't do it."

Kaiba's reply was halted as the waiter arrived with their soup, which Atlanta noticed was Home-made vegetable. Kaiba glared at the waiter, "Didn't the lady say she didn't eat vegetables."

Atlanta panicked as she saw the expression on the waiter's face, "No no, it's ok, I like this kind of soup, it's the only time I'll touch my greens."

Looking relieved, the waiter set the soup down in front of them, along with their water before hastily retreating back to the kitchen. Atlanta lifted her spoon and took a taste, "Ummm, home-made, my favourite, of course, not as nice as my Gran's."

Kaiba glared at her in response, before taking a taste of his own. Then continued, "You are one enigma."

"I know, even my brothers get confused," Atlanta replied, smiling, momentarily forgetting why they'd come here in the first place, just smiling as she thought of her brothers. She loved her family, the Gregorys were a considerably close family, everyone living on the same large are of land, including her cousins, who she was considerably close to.

"Enough small-talk, back to our conversation." Kaiba retorted, a frown still in place, breaking her out of her silent thoughts of her family. "So, you will get…"

Atlanta looked up from her soup, "No I won't," she cut in determinedly and quite fiercely. She refused to give into this man's demands.

She could tell from the dangerous light that came into Kaiba's that he wasn't best pleased with her refusal and wouldn't be silences without a fight. "You refuse? Why? What can be gained from this?"

Atlanta's eyebrows rose sharply, "Gained? I haven't just bought a lottery ticket you know!" She knew the sarcasm was dripping from her voice but she didn't care.

Kaiba's glare intensified, "I'm beginning to suspect you planned this all along."

"Oh get over yourself, I didn't plan this and you know it! At least you should."

Kaiba gave her a cynical smirk, "Should I? I don't know you at all, and I don't trust people I don't know!"

Atlanta smiled brightly, "Well, only fools rush in!" She sighed, "Look, I can't get rid of this baby, my heart wouldn't let me."

Kaiba glared, then stared into his soup, murmuring something about being sick of people with hearts or something like that. "You're determined to go through with this?" He spoke after a little time, during which Atlanta sipped away at her soup, a little uncomfortable.

Atlanta closed her eyes, "Yes, Kaiba." She opened them and looked at him, thinking about her next words carefully, "I know this is not an idealistic setting, but that isn't the baby's fault. I'm sorry that you ended up involved in this. Believe me, having a stranger's baby is the last thing I wanted but that doesn't mean I don't love it any less, just because it's genes aren't what I thought they were." She stared at his down turned head for a while before looking at her reflection in her soup, "I love him and I'll protect him no matter what. You do understand how that feels, right?"

With her words, Atlanta's eyes moved to Mokuba Kaiba at a far table. He was chatting to his companion, a happy light in his eye, it was obvious, even from this distance, that he was more carefree than his older brother Seto Kaiba.

"Well, if you are determined, there's only one thing for it." Kaiba's voice drew her to look at him and she realised he too was staring at his little brother.

"There is?"

She watched as Kaiba continued to watch Mokuba, his eyebrows arched downwards. "You'll have to marry me."

Her shock was interrupted by the waiter as he placed their main course in front of them and took the starter away. She watched as he almost casually picked up his knife and fork to tuck in to the lobster. Atlanta's appetite seemed to have been shocked out of her. She just sat there, stunned, watching him.

"It'll get cold." Kaiba remarked, almost indifferently.

Atlanta raised her eyebrows, "You think I'm worried about how hot my food is? You just asked me to marry you!"

Kaiba didn't look up from his plate, cutting a leg off his lobster with ease. "Correction, I didn't ask." he spoke slowly, with a lot of undeniable meaning.

"You didn't…What?" Atlanta had the urge to fire her lobster in Kaiba's face and storm out of there, head held high. She had never felt so insulted in all her life. She usually never gave into her temper, but this man knew how to rile her up.

Kaiba looked up at her then, blue eyes serious and unyielding, "I said I didn't ask, now eat up before you cause a scene!" When she failed to move a finger, Kaiba frowned, "What's wrong? No appetite?"

"I don't think I've ever met anyone so arrogant and rude in all my life." Atlanta whispered angrily.

Kaiba shrugged, "Someone has to give the words something to describe." His words were dripping with sarcasm as he smirked, "Look, it's logical that we wed."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows, "Since when does logic come into something like marriage?" She was not understanding his path in all this. What the heck was going on with this say? It had just been one spanner after another, hurled her way by some unrelenting force known as Seto Kaiba.

"Since the fact that if it ever becomes public knowledge that I have a child, his life could be in danger." Kaiba explained, continuing to eat his lobster, "Kaiba Corp has a lot of enemies and my brother was kidnapped a number of times in order to get to me. People would use the child against me."

Atlanta expelled a long breath, "And you think my security would just sit back and let my child be kidnapped?"

"Our child." Kaiba corrected her, throwing her a little, "And I only trust the bodyguards that I have when it comes to my family."

Atlanta picked up her fork, aware of the waiter looking anxiously their way, "Family? You wanted me to have an abortion not so long ago!"

Kaiba waved his own fork a little, "Irrelevant, the child is still mine and I intend to ensure his safety. So, we will be married, and soon. Matter of fact, that will stop women swooning all over me in order to become Mrs Kaiba!"

"That's something I don't want to become!" Atlanta exclaimed, feeling weary because of the arguing.

Kaiba looked her hard in the face, "I don't care what you want, this isn't just about you, in case you have forgotten. Anyway, you will marry me, or I'll crush that lovely laboratory that made this cock-up!"

Atlanta sat back, the fork lifeless in her fingers, "You wouldn't dare, you'd ruin them!"

"Haven't you learnt yet? I'm Seto Kaiba, I don't care who I crush to get my own way!"

Atlanta felt sick, "You, you beast!"

Kaiba smirked, "I've been called worse! If you want to do something about it, get in line, a lot of people hate me, but I don't care, I make my own way in life!"

"But I don't want to be part of your life, I have my own!"

Kaiba looked at her as if she's gone crazy, "Remember, this isn't about what you want, its about _our_ child."

Atlanta sat forward, glaring at him, "This is my child!"

"Last I checked, it was mine too!" Kaiba replied, "Look this pointless squabble is getting us no where, you have heard my terms, now eat and think it over!" There was silence then, as Kaiba continued to eat the contents of his plate Atlanta felt repulsed but she pitied the waiter hovering over by the bar, looking nervously in their direction every now and then.

Sighing, she gripped the fork tighter in her hand and picked up the knife with the other. So this was how it was to be, Kaiba issuing ultimatums like they're going out of fashion. That poor laboratory, how was she to stop him? She couldn't just marry him, it was a ridiculous idea. She didn't love him, she didn't even know him! And what she did know about him, she didn't like.

The lobster tasted delicious, from her first bite, she soon found her appetite again. Trying to forget what they were talking about, she tried to enjoy what was left of the evening. It was more difficult than expected due to the person she was actually dining with. He didn't speak for an age, the permanent frown still fixed on his face.

At one point, Atlanta stared at him for a while, chewing on a piece of lobster, savouring its taste. His hair was combed perfectly, hanging just above his eyes. Now they were a crystal blue, more pure than the colour of the sea, yet more deep than the sky on a sunny day. But they were so cold, always calculating situations and assessing risks. And he had a handsome face, that she'd known before she'd met him. He'd always been hounded by the press due to his bachelor status and his status as the CEO of a worldwide corporation like Kaiba Corp.

But good looks don't make a marriage, not that a marriage was what he was suggesting. There was love in a marriage and she was sure that's not what Kaiba had in mind. Anyway, how could anyone love a man like Kaiba, they could love his money, but the man? That was impossible!

Realising that she was staring at him, and not really wanting to be caught in the act, she turned her attention to observing the other tables in the distance. Some were couples on a romantic night out, others were obviously just friends and some were family groups. Her eyes zeroed in on Mokuba Kaiba as the young man chatted away to his pretty companion.

He was so different to his older brother, happy, carefree and so full of vitality. Even their colourings were different, Mokuba with his long black hair and dark eyes contrasting to the brunette sat facing her with blue eyes. Bur their bond was legendary. People said that Mokuba's the reason and motivation behind nearly all of Seto Kaiba's actions, that and the need to be the best. She recalled watching the tournaments the Kaiba brothers held when she was younger.

Atlanta blushed a little at those memories, since she'd secretly held a soft spot for one of the duellists, Joey Wheeler. She just loved watching his gut-wrenching battles, they were always exciting. Ah, to be ten years old again. She'd grown up since then and had even managed to meet him at several gaming events that she enjoyed attending with her brothers.

She glanced back to the man opposite and noticed he was watching her, coldly. She remembered how Kaiba had disliked Joey Wheeler and never missed a chance to put him down. Atlanta would have smiled then, had Kaiba not been looking at her so coldly. "You've been dreaming for the last fifteen minutes. Woken up yet?"

Atlanta smirked, "I have been awake, Kaiba. I've just been thinking about your proposal. You understand, it is a decision that requires some thought." Yeah, and all she could think of was, _Not on your life_.

"Yes, but it also only requires one answer." Kaiba returned her smirk with one that was evil and darkened his face. "You will marry me, Gregory, or not only will I crush that laboratory, I'll refuse you admittance to my virtual technology _and_ expose you as a fraud that tried to trick me into marriage by paying those guys off."

Atlanta choked, "You'll what?" she almost yelled but kept her tongue, no way this was happening, nobody could be that cold. "You wouldn't, but you know that's not true."

Kaiba chuckled, a deep, grotesque sound that made him sound maniacal, "I don't know it for certain, but your stories have checked out. But I wouldn't be telling that to the press now would I? And you know what bad exposure on that level can do to a company, don't you? Or are you even more ditzy than you look?"

Atlanta took a deep, steadying breath. Her blood was pumping widely in her ears, her face hot in anger. "You can't, you wouldn't."

"I can, but I won't." She sat back a little at this, "Because you know you will do the smart thing and marry me, don't you?"

Atlanta crossed her arms, giving Kaiba what she hoped was the most intimidating glare she could muster. Talk about being between a rock and a hard place. Her grandfather's company was at stake here, well not literally, but the damage something like this could do, it could ruin all her grandfather had worked for over the years. She couldn't allow that to happen, she just couldn't.

"You really are the most selfish human being to have ever inhabited this planet, I hope you know that."

Kaiba scoffed, "Maybe, maybe not. But then, that's irrelevant. You'd think I was sending you to a concentration camp. Besides," Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, the smirk spreading across his face, "there's sure to be perks being married to one of the most powerful men in the world."

"Whatever, I'll do this on one condition,"

Kaiba frowned, "I wasn't aware that you could bargain, Gregory."

"I'm negotiating, you bargain for something you want and I truly want none of this." Atlanta bit back, almost baring her teeth.

Kaiba closed his eyes, his arms crossed at his chest, "Fine, what?"

Atlanta took a deep, steadying breath, "Nobody finds out why we married, none of this gets out. And, you at least have to go by the story that although you seem like a robot, we fell in love in secret."

Kaiba opened his eyes in shock, "What? You want me to pretend to be in love with you? You can't be serious!"

"Deadly so," Atlanta replied, one eyebrow raised, "I despise gold-diggers and those that marry for convenience, I refuse to have others believing I married for reasons other than love, even if it isn't true!"

"You can bet all the Egyptian God cards it isn't true!" He seemed to consider her proposition for a moment before continuing, "Alright, but I refuse to have t act like love-struck puppy, I won't sink so low."

Atlanta laughed, "That would make it unbelievable, no, I would prefer it if that was just our story, we don't have to do anything other than say that's the reason we're getting married. I don't expect public displays of affection or anything, my family would know the whole sham right away, because I don't like that sort of thing, they know I'm a private person anyway!" She took her glass and raised it to her lips, her hands surprisingly steady despite her nervous interior. She couldn't believe she was actually agreeing to this.

Smirk in place, Kaiba raised his glass in a mock toast, "It's not exactly champagne but it'll do in present circumstances." He took a leisurely sip, eyes closed, before looking at her, direct in the eyes. "Try not to be too annoyed, I always get what I want. That's the way I play my life!"

Atlanta nodded, "I suppose, but some of us see life as more than a game! But then, most of us have hearts, but that's not an organ you seem to be familiar with!"

"Haha, so I'm a bad person because I use my brain first?" Kaiba asked, clearly not expecting nor wanting an answer from the way his eyes challenged hers. "I really wouldn't expect somebody like you to understand, I run a company and I always use my head." Kaiba's cold gaze then travelled over her form, "And I think marrying will bring several perks that should be taken advantage of!"

Atlanta hated him, hated the way he spoke, the way his cold gaze made her want to shiver from the inside out. But two could play at that game, "Indeed, since Shawn died, I've been keeping most suitors at bay, I had to fight them off like men possessed. Marrying you should solve that problem, since I'll never be entering into a relationship of the romantic type again."

"Not that I really care, but there you go, ha, another perk!" Kaiba had eaten the rest of his dinner. He raised a hand, indicating the waiter to come over to them. When he did, he lifted the plates and asked, somewhat nervously, "Would the good sir and lady want any sweets menus?"

Annoyed still, that this poor fellow was so nervous around his boss, Atlanta smiled in his direction, "No thank you! I've eaten enough and I have enjoyed the service, thank you." She started to gather her things, looking at her watch as she did so. "I should get back, at least before I over tire myself."

Kaiba narrowed his blue eyes, "If that's what you want, no worries." Kaiba nodded towards the waiter who immediately left them alone. He stood up and pulled on his long coat, buttoning it up swiftly before helping her into hers.

Glaring as he turned away to head towards the door, Atlanta glanced at the now relieved waiter before pulling out some cash and leaving it on the table as a tip. Swiftly she followed the retreating back of the man who had blackmailed her into marrying him. However, he seemed to he noticed her actions as he said, "I do pay my employees Gregory. I hardly see any need for tips."

"Oh, is that all?" Atlanta asked sarcastically, "I thought you hardly saw any need for manners either." With that she stalked past him, her nose in the air as she headed for the car. All the way home a sense of dread was kicking at her insides, she was not looking forward to tomorrow...


	3. Cup of Scorn and Marriage?

**Cup of Tea, an Engagement Ring or a Kiss for Good Measure? **

The security guard looked flushed and confused as Atlanta Gregory zoomed passed him, two long braids flowing out behind her, as she demanded her bike be left where it was, she wouldn't be there long. She would just tell Kaiba where to shove his marriage proposal, insult him a little then storm back out of his life forever. She wouldn't go through with it, no way. Not after the morning she'd had fending off the press and all her family members to boot.

It had all started earlier in the day when she'd just arrived in her office at work, her assistant secretary giving her solemn glances as she passed. Now, Atlanta wasn't one to worry what most people thought of her, but when two of her female cousins had waltzed into her office, accusing glare on their faces and hands on their hips, she had had enough. They'd just arrived a little time after she had had to constantly pick up her phone to find different members of the press on the line trying to get exclusives. She was just ready to explode, her normal demure temperament reaching its peak with her lack of sleep the night before.

"Kaiba? You're getting married to Seto Kaiba?" Alyssa, her fiery red headed younger cousin had demanded, sparks dancing behind her amber eyes. "Are you nuts?"

Atlanta sighed, feeling a little light headed with all the fuss being made. She was about to reply when Alyssa's older blond sister spoke her piece, "Of course, what Alyssa means is that we're just concerned. I mean, in your present state, you can't have fallen in love with him. We know you, not only are you completely devoted to Shawn's memory, you are pregnant and Seto Kaiba hardly fit's the bill for Father of the century."

Atlanta tried to smile, though it took more energy than she was prepared to admit, "Arena, I am perfectly fine. You know you should never have to worry about little old me. Alyssa, try to calm down. Yes I am getting married to Kaiba. _But_," she cut in as Alyssa was about to rant off again, "I know what I'm doing seems unconventional but believe me when I say it's the right thing to do right now."

Alyssa's amber eyes glittered dangerously and she folded her long arms across her robust chest. "You can't tell me you actually love him! You know his reputation, the bloody thing that sunk the Titanic was a distant relative of his."

Arena looked to her younger sister, a warning in her soft violet eyes, "Calm down Alyssa. We're all aware of Kaiba's cold reputation, but if Atlanta is sure of her decision, we have to trust her. No matter how we feel, this is her decision after all." Arena looked back to Atlanta, worry etched in her features, "I hope you know what you're doing girl. This is a major step, especially in the shoes you've been wearing lately." She took her usual seat in front of Atlanta's desk while Alyssa begrudgingly took hers, anger still evident in her manner.

Atlanta had smiled genuinely at her cousins, "I understand dears, but please trust me on this." Yeah right, like you even trust yourself after the decision you made last night, Atlanta recapped in her head. "I know marrying Kaiba is the way forward in my life."

Alyssa crossed her long legs, flicking her long hair away from her face, "Way forward? How can you say that when the press is writing such crap about you?"

This confused Atlanta, she had known they had somehow picked up on the story and wanted details, but someone had already printed a story? "What? How could they already have written a story about me? I haven't announced anything yet!"

Alyssa frowned, "How the hell did you think we'd found out? Grandpa surely didn't tell us! We read it in one of those gossip magazines!" Alyssa sat forward in her comfortable chair, "They said the Kaiba knocked you up and you were making him pay by forcing him to marry you!"

Arena put a hand on her sister's shoulders, "I'm sure Atlanta doesn't want to know the details…"

"No, Rena, I would actually," This new information intrigued Atlanta, so she'd like to know most of the details if possible so that he was prepared for anything. She turned back to Alyssa, a small frown on her face, nodding for her to carry on.

"Well that's about it really, in the papers," Alyssa wasn't running off on a tangent now, seemingly calming down, "But what made it worse was that on the morning news, a Kaiba Corp representative confirmed the story as true."

Atlanta stood up quickly in her chair, fury running through her, "They what?" she all but yelled at her beloved cousins who both stood up to their impressive heights, towering above her. "I'll kill him!" Atlanta stated, before moving around her table, pulling on her long black coat as she went.

Arena looked worried, "Well we were going to ask if you wanted to head to the usual spot for some lunch and a girly chat. It's just Abigail is back in town earlier than expected and…"

Atlanta turned back to her cousins at the door, her hand pausing on the handle as she pulled her hair out of the back of her jacket with the other, "I'll meet you at Petro's at one, right now I have a fiancé to kill."

Alyssa took a step forward, the dangerous spark never leaving her amber eyes, "You sure you don't want back up? We can provide support you know."

Atlanta shook her brown head, "No thanks, some things you have to do alone and this is one of them." And so she had headed out the door towards her car in the car park, swearing mutterings as she went.

Thus, she was now in the lift to Kaiba's office, the same office and lift she'd been in the day before, when he'd dealt her the crushing news of her pregnancy. How dare he announce their engagement without consulting her? And to confirm that slanderous filth as being true was just a step beyond the border of acceptable in her opinion. 

"Excuse me." She said to a man with files as she passed him when leaving the lift on the correct floor, just about remembering her manners in her furious state. She headed straight for Kaiba's office, his secretary looking worried as she approached. "Don't bother notifying him, I won't take long." And so she stormed on passed her desk and pushed the doors to the President's office quite violently. He was finishing a call as she entered, looking up from his notes into her angry face.

"Yes that will be all," Kaiba hung up the phone, and not a moment too soon as Atlanta flung the door to his office shut and stormed over towards him, purpose in her stride.

"How dare you announce our engagement without notifying me? That's a two way thing you arrogant prat!" Atlanta all but yelled at him, fury motivating her stance as she placed both fist spread eagled on the desk. "And to confirm that story in that magazine as true? You are so insensitive!"

Kaiba glanced at her fists, shrugged indifferently and stood up from behind his desk. "This'll have to wait, I have an important conference to go to. Are you free this afternoon to go and pick out a ring?"

Atlanta looked at him incredulously, "Are you mad? You think I'm going to marry you after this jab at my reputation?"

Kaiba looked impatiently at his watch, "Look, I did not take a jab at your reputation. I told them of our engagement to get the reporters away from the building. They already printed that story before I could do anything about it. If you want I can crush them for you!"

Atlanta took a step back from him, not believing her ears, "That damage is already done, but that's your solution to everything isn't it, throwing your weight around?" Atlanta turned towards the door, "Who was I kidding? This could never work, it's over!"

"Wait!" Kaiba's booming voice stopped her in her tracks, "My promise last night still stands! I mean that. You walk out on our deal and I go to the press and come down on that lab!" 

"Fine!" Atlanta retorted savagely, "I'll meet you later this afternoon. Is three ok?" She kept her back turned and she spoke with a fake cheerful voice. "I can meet you outside Gregory Corp building."

"Humph," Kaiba grunted, "I knew you wouldn't walk out on our deal." He brushed passed her, and out of the office, with her trailing behind him, still seething. That man was truly impossible, how dare he blackmail her in this way! 

"Um, mam?" A voice came from her side as Kaiba strode off. Atlanta turned to see a middle aged woman sitting behind the secretarial desk outside Kaiba's office. "I just wanted to issue you a warning, Kaiba's a hard hearted man, so don't go thinking you'll sink into an easy marriage with a man like him. He's a complicated guy."

Atlanta frowned as she looked into the woman's grey eyes as they stared determinedly at each other. Atlanta smirked, "I'm well aware of his traits, believe me. I know he can be a steamroller when he wants to be, but this is one girl, he'll soon understand, has a steamroller of her own where arrogant prats are concerned."

The secretary nodded, a frown still on her face, "I'm glad you know what you're in for." A smile suddenly appeared on her face, making it more wrinkled, "I'm Lorna by the way. Just wanted to wish you luck on your marriage with him, with Mr Kaiba, everything's a rollercoaster."

Solemnly, Atlanta nodded, "Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm Atlanta, sorry, but I'm not in the best of moods at the moment…"

"Oh don't worry, I understand." Lorna interrupted, smiling kindly, "I got riled up easily too when I was pregnant with my first child, it's ok! Just you hurry along, I know all about you and your busy lifestyle, rushing from one spot to the next. You probably have somewhere to be now!" 

Atlanta felt puzzled, "Who says I'm always zooming about?"

Lorna waved her question aside, "Oh gossips, I normally don't listen but you seemed an interesting character to say the least. Who knew you'd end up married to Mr Kaiba!" Lorna looked excited, "At first I thought you looked a little soft but now I've met you, I can see you'll be perfect."

A glance at her watch told Atlanta it was half twelve, so, remembering her lunch date with her three cousins, she extended her hand to Lorna, who took it and softly shook it. "It's been nice meeting you Lorna, I look forward to meeting you again, right now I have a date with family to keep."

Lorna's eyes gleamed, "I knew you had to be somewhere." A small frown appeared on the woman's face, "Has anyone ever told you that your eyes are exceptional?"

Feeling a little awkward, Atlanta shifted on her feet, "A few times, but really, I must get going here! I'll see you again." She let go of the lady's hand, smiling and turned to leave the way she had come, cursing Kaiba as she went.

"So, this is my good friend Raphael," Abigail Gregory sat with her cousins, a man friend with blond hair beside her. Abigail was blond, a couple of shades darker than Arena and was tall like her sister too, where as Alyssa hadn't inherited the height gene, much like Atlanta. Abigail's eyes were deep pools of hazel and had little flecks of amber in them, much like Alyssa. 

The cousins had always grown up together, especially since Atlanta had no sisters, the other three would always try to incorporate her in their daily activities throughout heir lives. They rarely did anything separately in the old days, yet each were more unique in their own ways. Now, they all sat, weirdly in Petro's, just like when they had a million times before, only this time, there was an addition to the group. 

Alyssa eyed the tall blond man interestedly, "Good friend eh? Define that term please sister, dearest!" Atlanta smiled and rolled her eyes. So like Alyssa, always eyeing out the males of the world with suspicion and interest. 

Abigail glared at the youngest of the group, "It means good friend, Alyssa."

The tall fair haired man seemed the serious type, someone that Abigail would probably suit. His hair was short with long side burns, with small blue eyes. He wore a very long, navy jacket that sat under him in the way he was sitting at their table.

Abigail smiled at Raphael, "Anyway Raph, this is my youngest sister Alyssa, my second in command, Arena and my close cousin Atlanta. Guys, say hello to Raph!" 

Atlanta scoffed, "Hello to Raph." She was always playful with her older cousin, knowing it could really get under her bonnet.

Arena smiled calmly, nudging Atlanta in the side with an apologetic glance at her elder sister. "Hi, Raphael, it's nice to meet you. Have you known each other long?"

Raphael spoke with a deep, patient voice, "We met in France."

Alyssa raised her right eyebrow, "And you just _had_ to follow her back to Domino? A bit random no?" Her voice was lapped in suspicion as she eyed the guy.

Raphael didn't seemed to be put out by her attitude, although Abigail glared at her. "Actually, I've been to Domino before, believe it or not. I was a keen duellist in my youth so naturally I came to Domino in my younger days."

Alyssa, who had been taking a drink at the type, coughed, and went into a choking fit. Arena patted her back gently until she got her wits again. "I know who you are." Alyssa stated as soon as she was able to talk, tears glistening down her face from her fit. She looked to Atlanta, who had a puzzled expression on her face. "Don't you remember, the big duellist that once beat Yugi Motuo in an unofficial match."

Atlanta smiled, almost rolling her eyes again, "Contrary to popular belief, I don't remember everything that happens in the gaming world Lyssa, but I think that sounds familiar when you say it." 

Arena sighed and put her hand up to her head, giving Raphael a pleading look, "Oh please don't mention games of any sort around these two. They're obsessed."

Raphael blinked in her direction, "Ok. But yes, I once defeated Yugi, but he won the rematch, a major turning point in my life." Raphael shrugged, "So anyway, I decided that it was time for a return visit to this place. Besides, Abigail only came back so soon because I had decided to meet up with an old friend here."

The other three Gregory's turned their heads simultaneously to give Abigail a surprised look of interest. "What?" She asked defensively, "I was planning on coming back soon anyway, just thought company on the long trip would be nice. So I came home with Raph, no biggie." 

Atlanta smiled mischievously, "Oh you haven't got out of this one madam, we'll be grilling you later."

In response, Abigail folded her long arms and raised her own eyebrow, "You're one to talk, missy, rumour has it that you're engaged."

The spotlight thoroughly shifted to Atlanta, Alyssa decided to stop glaring suspiciously at Raphael and turned her attention to Atlanta. "Uh huh, and to Seto Kaiba of all the people in the world, can you believe it?"

Raphael looked very surprised about this, "Really? You're engaged to Kaiba? I'd never thought he'd be the marrying kind. Always reminded me of scrooge."

A seemingly new ally at hand, Alyssa went on the attack again, "Yeah, scrooge with no personality if you ask me."

Atlanta returned her glare and smirked, "Well excuse me, but if I remember, Kaiba was always your favourite in the old duelling days. You used to watch him until your heart was content, crying when he lost to Yugi."

"Least he beat Joey Wheeler!" Alyssa retorted only to realise this argument had taken a different turn, pink spots appearing on her pale cheeks. "Anyway, that doesn't mean he's a nice guy. A good duellist but a pompous oaf if you ask me."

"Uh huh, just because he didn't dance with you the first night you met him." Arena chimed in, enjoying the way everyone but herself was blushing at the table.

Alyssa swung away, "He never dances with anybody so that doesn't matter." Alyssa thought of a way to change the topic, "So Raphael, tell us something about yourself."

Raphael shrugged, "Well I'm an orphan." He shrugged at their gasps, "My family were killed in a boating accident when I was very young." He raised his hand to stop them from gasping even more, "It's fine now, I was dark and dangerous once because of it but it's all good now, Yugi helped me with that."

Atlanta felt a surge of pity for Abigail's friend, her own hurt seemingly minute in comparison, "I'm sorry to hear about your family Raphael, but I guess they're always with you as long as you think of them." 

The soft moment was spoilt by a female cry from behind Alyssa. "Raphael, is that you?" Atlanta looked up to see the familiar face of the girl from the restaurant last night. Gardner had Kaiba said? Today she was dressed in shorts and a pale shirt. "Oh my, you've hardly aged at all Raphael. I suppose you'll not remember me, I'm Téa, Téa Gardner…"

Raphael smiled politely, "Yugi and the pharaoh's friend. I remember. You look well."

The tall brunette smiled brightly, "Why thanks, you're too kind really! I'm here meeting an old friend, but you should really stick around Domino for a while, I think Yugi's coming home soon for a while, I know he'd like to catch up, he's bringing Tristan and Joey with him, though you probably…"

"I remember them, don't worry." Raphael replied, relaxing slightly in his chair, "I think I will stick around. Thanks for letting me know, Téa."

Téa smiled brightly, only now glancing at the others at the table, obviously surprised to find Raphael alone with four girls. Then her eyes zeroed in on Atlanta, making her feel very uncomfortable. "You were at the restaurant last night with Kaiba and you're the one all the magazines are writing about…" She seemed to ramble, then caught herself blushingly, "Oh, I'm sorry, that's very rude of me. I…oh never mind, sorry." She looked back to Raphael, "See you around Raphael, look after yourself." And she sauntered off. 

The other three girls looked a little shocked, all turning to Atlanta. "Wow, she knows Yugi Motuo!" Alyssa exclaimed smiling. "That's the girl that went on all the adventures with him…that's…"

Arena gave Alyssa a sharp look, "Yes Lyssa, we know who she is, we're not all so slow that you need to get statements repeated. 

Abigail smiled, warningly, "Now now Rena, try to leave the little kicks for another time. We have a guest with us today."

"Can I ask something?" Raphael spoke up, looking at Abigail, who just nodded for him to continue, "Not to be offensive, but why do you all have names beginning with 'A'?"

Alyssa rolled her eyes at this, her amber gaze staying on the ceiling, "Everyone asks that, it's not that weird, people just get freaked out by it."

Atlanta smiled, taking Alyssa's hand under the table. "Gregory's traditionally have male offspring. Just lucky in that department considering they're useful when it comes to wills and stuff. Then Abigail was born, and no body knew what to call her, since my mom had already given birth to Bevin and Peter by this stage and they were expecting another boy from Aunt Jade."

Arena took up where Atlanta left off, "Anyway, Grandpa Hugh suggested that since this was really the first line of girls in the family, all the girls in this generation should have a name beginning with 'A', but of course, they weren't expecting anymore girls to come along since it seemed such a freak incident the first time."

Alyssa frowned, squeezing Atlanta's hand as she did so, "Yeah so everyone was put in their place when Arena was born, so Granda didn't want to go back on his suggestion so she was named Arena."

Arena grimaced, "Such a foul name if you ask me, but at least it's not something silly like Apple."

Abigail rolled her eyes upwards then looked to Raphael, "She hates her name in case you hadn't noticed. Anyway, they all thought it was our mother's genes that were overwhelming the male population in the Gregory line. That is until Auntie Mara gave birth to Atlanta…"

"And named me after a bloody ocean!"

Arena smiled, "A truly unique name if you ask me."

Alyssa shook her head, frowning as she continued, "So, by the time I was born, the suggestion that had started out on the thought that there would rarely be a girl in the family, so they'd name them from letters of the alphabet for each generation, was looking a tad ridiculous. But Granda Hugh never goes back on his word." 

"So here we are, the Four Artards, affectionately named so by Atlanta's older brother Peter." Abigail finished, leaving Raphael looking a little bit overwhelmed by the whole story.

"Of course," Alyssa continued with a smiled, "There's also little Aimee, Uncle Rocco's daughter, but she was too young to hang with us while we were growing up."

Arena raised her eyebrows, surprised, "Really? I could have sworn she was only 4 years younger than yourself. And considering you're 6 years younger than Abi…"

Alyssa shrugged as if indifferent, "That doesn't count, you're my sisters so I was with you guys all the time!"

Atlanta was enjoying herself, it had been a long time since she'd been out with her cousins like this, for lunch, like they'd usually do until Abigail went travelling to improve her language and singing skills about a year ago. She had missed her older cousin, a lot, especially after Shawn's death, but Atlanta had told her to stay where she was, there was really no point in all that travelling for a funeral, especially one that didn't even have a body present. 

Atlanta had almost been adopted into her Uncle Archie's family when she was very young, especially since her mum had taken ill after giving birth to her. So she had grown very close to her cousins, since Arena was only a year older than her. Although there had been three years between Arena and Abigail, the elder had taken to looking after her sister from a very young age and then Atlanta when she had come along too, and the same happened with Alyssa, although she formed a passive relative to Atlanta until they had found their common interest in video games when Alyssa had started school. 

While all four of them were very close, they all formed very different personalities. From a young age, Abigail had been ruled by her emotions, her large eyes overtly displaying her mood at any given time. Arena was calm and collected, always trying to rationalise things before making judgements, always looking for the better in people. Alyssa had been strong and hot headed from the word go. She was never one to be pushed around although she took an undying loyalty when it came to her family. She was also like Abigail in a sense that they had a tendency to jump to wrong conclusions when those times came, although Alyssa wasn't prone to hold prejudices for long. Atlanta was the more bubbly of the four, always outgoing and friendly, with a thirst for knowledge that seemed unquenchable. Although, she tended to be overly laid back at times, she could always be relied on to help her cousins out of a jam. Not saying she didn't have a temper, she just forgot about hers until it peaked in every now and then. 

Atlanta looked at her sandwich, which was the largest of the others, even that of Raphael's, but a pregnant woman was eating for two, and she felt ravenous. She lifted half of it and sank her teeth into the soft bread, watching Alyssa roll her eyes in her direction. Abigail noticed the size of the sandwich, "Feeling hungry today Lantis?" she asked, worry clear cut in her eyes.

Swallowing the bite she had just taken while nodding, Atlanta replied, "Uh yeah, about that. There's something else I think you guys should know." She eyed Raphael a little, she couldn't say in front of him could she?

Alyssa smiled, "It's ok everyone knows you're pregnant." Abigail gasped, shock evident in her body and Atlanta closed her eyes tightly. Alyssa laughed sheepishly, "Oh right, you hadn't told her yet had you?"

Arena caught scent of the tension in Abigail's body and placed a hand over hers, "It's ok Abi, I'm sure this isn't something Atlanta wanted to tell you over the telephone. This was a big decision for her and…"

Abigail glared at Arena, "But she's engaged! Is that what happened? You and Kaiba? What about Shawn? I thought maybe Kaiba was a rebound perhaps but to be sleeping with him and getting pregnant!"

Atlanta sighed, giving a sideways glare at Alyssa, before turning to face Abigail. "Look, it's not what you think. Hell, it's definitely not like that!" She glanced around the table, stopping to look at Raphael, "Can I trust you to be discreet about the conversation we are having?"

Raphael blinked, solemnly, "Of course, I would never jeopardise a lady's honour in such a way. If you want, I think I see my friend outside, we can go to the bar while you continue this private discussion with your family."

Abigail looked at him and nodded, "Thanks Raph, that would be great, I'm sorry this got a little serious. I'm sure you weren't expecting that."

Raphael stood up from his chair, making Alyssa whistle through her teeth, obviously impressed by his height. Atlanta shrugged, Kaiba was taller still. When the blond haired man left their presence and joined a man with brown locks by the door, The girls turned back to continue the discussion. "Explain, now!" Abigail stated, still seething.

Atlanta tried to explain, the best she could about the whole sorry situation. These three were people she could never keep the truth from. Even Arena was shocked when Atlanta got to the part with Kaiba turning out to be the baby's father. "What are you going to do?" Alyssa asked, clearly surprised by these events.

Atlanta smiled sadly, "The only thing I can do, marry Kaiba."

Abigail sat back fiercely, "You what? Honey, there are other options, you shouldn't have to marry Kaiba, that's throwing your whole life away."

Arena was a little more understanding about the whole thing, smiling as she took Atlanta's hand, "There are other options, but if this is the path for you sweetie, then I'll support you all the way. We all will."

Atlanta shrugged, taking another bite out of her sandwich, swallowing it before replying, "Look, I know it's a big step, but it is logical. Kaiba wants to be a part of the baby's life, to be a father. I suppose, he kinda has a heart in there somewhere, if he's willing to go through with this so that his child has both parents."

Abigail was still not convinced, "But what about you? Your life? You're only twenty-two."

"I know, but I won't be throwing away much. No," she cut across them as they all gasped, stunned, "listen, we all know that Shawn was the love of my life. He's gone, so I have to move on. I may not love Kaiba, but we have a child together, that has to matter more than anything. I want to at least try to give this baby both of his parents in a stable environment."

Alyssa wolf whistled quietly, "You're braver than I thought cousin. But I'm with Arena, if it's your decision, then I'll stand by it too."

"Bevin and Peter, even Bryce for that matter, are not going to be happy about it." Abigail stated, seemingly softening up now, "Actually, what is the family going to say?"

Atlanta smiled sheepishly, "That's the hard part. I want to convince them that this is almost a whirlwind romance."

"A what?" Arena was clearly surprised, "You can't be serious."

Atlanta nodded, then when they still looked sceptical she explained, "Ah come on, you know they're already hitting the roof. They'd give Kaiba hell, not that he won't be able to take it. At least it should be better if they believed that I fell in love with him."

Abigail looked annoyed, staring at her plate with worried eyes. "We'll do it, for you." She looked over her shoulder in the direction of Raphael, where he stood at the bar with his friend, who seemed to be talking more than he was, although this didn't seem to be bothering Raphael much. Atlanta smiled when she saw her line of vision. 

"So, how did you meet Raphael?" she asked the elder Gregory, interest and teasing clear in her voice.

Abigail turned back to them, a small smile on her face, "We met at the Louvre. The clumsy klutz that I am, I dropped my bag and its contents everywhere." There was a little blush forming on her cheeks, "And he was my knight in shining armour. We got chatting and we discovered we were both at the gallery on our own and decided to keep each other company. And well we became good friends after that."

"I bet you want more."

"Alyssa!"

"What?" The red head eyed Raphael appreciatively, "You can't deny he is quite the hottie. I don't see what's holding you back if you want him."

Abigail glared at her sister again, "Nothing's holding me back from anything, there's nothing there, end of and don't you go poking around. This is my private life, I shall live it as I please."

Alyssa had a daring look in her eyes, which Atlanta didn't like at all. This definitely wasn't going to be resolved easily. "So you don't mind if I go for it?"

Abigail snapped her palm off the table loudly, resulting in a loud prelude to total silence at the surrounding tables. "You will not, Alyssa." Her voice was dangerously low, making Arena sit forward.

"Calm down, I was only trying out your reaction." Alyssa snapped back, looking around her to those that were staring, "What? Go on carry on with your own business." The onlookers, some looking horrified, turned away as Alyssa carried on, "Anyway, why would the thought of him with someone else make you feel so passionately if you didn't feel anything for him?"

Abigail was physically trying to slow her heartbeat with regular breathing before replying. "He's a friend, Lyssa, nothing more, but that doesn't mean I want you sinking your teeth into him only to turf him when you get bored."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "You're hopeless."

Feeling this type of conversation really should be at an end, Atlanta finished off her sandwich. "Mmm, that was delicious. I think it's time for a cup of tea."

She went to stand up when Arena's arm snaked out to push her back gently, "I'll go to the bar and order the tea. You stay," she turned to the other two, "and you calm down, both of you."

Atlanta sighed, mumbling something Arena knew had to be about her pregnancy not being anything serious. She stood up to her full height and strode towards the bar, near where Raphael and his friend stood, and waited for the barman to notice her. 

Arena knew Atlanta wasn't in any serious trouble, after all, she was only pregnant. But she'd spoken to Peter, who had told her that Atlanta had fainted a number of times, so Arena wasn't taking any chances, especially in public where Atlanta was more vulnerable. 

Raphael noticed her and turned towards her, his friend looking at her from his side. "Hey Arena, is it safe to go back?"

Arena smiled, calmly nodding, "I think so. I was just getting some tea so would you like me to order you some?"

"Coffee would do great for me." He turned to his brown haired friend, "Same for you Valon or would you like something stronger?"

His friend nodded, looking at Arena with large blue eyes, "Coffee's fine by me." He looked to Raphael, shrugging, "I've got me bike so don't wanna be drinking alcohol at this time."

"Hmmm, that's wise." Raphael turned back to Arena, "This is Valon, an old friend from a number of years back. Valon, this is Arena Gregory. We'll be dining with a couple of her family today."

"It's a pleasure to meet ya Arena." Valon greeted her in a overtly friendly way, making Arena want to cringe but she held it back. She was used to treatment like that, you had to be to get where she was in her career. 

"Well hello, Senorita Arena." The Spanish barman had arrived, cutting Arena off before she could reply. "Muy bien, you look very fine today. It is nice to have you back in Petro's, the company is never a nice as you and your sisters. Tell me, how can Rául help you today?"

Arena smiled, a little blush on her face, embarrassed at being addressed in this fashion. "Hello Rául. It is nice to see you again. Look can I have four teas, done in the usual way. And two coffees?" she turned to Raphael and Valon, a question in her eyes.

Raphael smiled, understanding, turning to Rául, "That's two black coffees thank you."

Rául smiled cheerfully, "Coming right up. I must say it is nice to see Senorita Abigail again. And looking ever so bonita today." He smiled at Raphael, "Don't you thinks so?"

Arena almost cringed, hoping Raphael didn't mind being put on the spot like that. "Ahem, anyway Rául, could we have another chair at the table if that's…"

Valon cut through her, "Actually make that two."

Confused, Arena turned to him, a frown in her eyes, "Two? Raphael already has a seat. We only need one."

"No we need two."

Arena folded her arms, "If my usually impeccable maths is correct, which it always is, one more person usually requires one more chair."

Valon sighed, a small smile on his face, "That's just it dearie, there's going to be another arriving shortly so you'll need another chair. Unless you plan to let him sit on yours."

"Well," Arena forced a smile, "this is becoming quite the party." She turned back to Rául, "Sorry, make that two more chairs for our table, thanks Rául." She gave him a little smile then promptly turned back to the table, where a waiter was already placing one of the chairs before going to fetch another. She took her seat, catching the end of the conversation at hand.

Arena rolled her eye as she took her seat next to Atlanta, "Well Raf's back and this is Valon, his friend! Raúl's getting another chair for their friend who's also coming!"

Alyssa eyed the new comer speculatively, interest in her amber eyes, "Hello Valon, aren't you the handsome one! I'm Alyssa, this is Atlanta, beware, she's pregnant so watch out for the claws!"

Arena almost laughed when Atlanta's green eyes saucered as she turned to Alyssa, an offended light in her eyes, "Excuse me, at least I have an _excuse,_ Miss Attitude!"

"Atlanta? As in the woman everyone's talking about today? The one getting married to Kaiba? That's not a very common name!"

Arena almost cringed again, turning to give Valon a cool look, "We're trying not to talk about it, she's as upset with the press as it is. Try not to remind her!"

"It's fine Arena, really." Atlanta smiled at him in a friendly fashion, "Yes, that's me and yes I'm marrying Seto Kaiba and no, I'm not a gold digger, my family has its own small fortune to hold on to, "Atlanta glanced at her watch then sighed audibly, "Damn, I need to go."

Arena went to stand up, a concerned expression on her face before Atlanta stood herself and put out her hands in a calming gesture. "No, stay, you haven't seen Abigail in a while, I'll be fine getting back to the company. I have to find something before Kaiba comes to pick me up."

Arena nodded, remembering that Atlanta intended on getting rid of Shawn's engagement ring, deciding that it belonged to the past and that it was time to move on with her life. "Are you sure you don't need a hand?"

Atlanta turned back, on her way out the door, "Please, I'm not completely useless, laid back to the point of lazy but not useless. Besides I'll torture Peter if things get really desperate." Atlanta stopped Raúl, who was carrying the second chair, on the way out, "Don't bother, I'm gone sweetie. Will see you again soon!"

Arena slowly sat down, aware of the mocking laughter barely suppressed beside her, as Valon murmured, "A little over-protective are we?"

Arena decided to bite her lip, raising one eyebrow in a bored fashion, "Please, try not to embarrass yourself over matters you know nothing about."

Alyssa almost choked on something, coughing a little to cover her tracks as she sat back, fork still in hand, staring wide-eyed at her older sister, "Holy smokes! Touché Rena no need to get your own claws."

Arena glanced away from the table, "I assure you I know nothing of what you speak of…"

She was aware that Rafael's friend was staring at her, a small hurt expression on his face. To be honest she didn't really care, she didn't have time for guys like him, with huge eyes that they use to get what they want.

"So, Rafael and I are planning on taking a trip…"

"Oh?" Alyssa piped up interestedly, amber eyes gleaming, "Where to? Can I come?"

Arena turned back to the company in time to see Abigail give her youngest sister a reprimanding look before continuing on, "Well actually, I was invited along with Rafael and his friends; Valon and…what's the other one's name again?"

Valon answered, looking impatiently out the windows, "His name's Alister and he's late! Supposed to be here ten minutes ago!"

"Patience is a virtue!" Arena remarked, taking a sip of the tea on the table, irritably staring at Atlanta's tea still very much in her cup she had abandoned. Glancing at her older sister, she couldn't mistake the way Abigail occasionally glanced in Rafael's direction more than once or twice. Despite her denials, she knew her sister had it bad.

"True, it is, but punctuality's a virtue also."

"Sorry, traffic was bad…" came an unfamiliar voice as another stranger joined their unconventional group.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa, Abi was just telling us about your amazing trip!" Alyssa turned away from the red head that sat between them. Arena's younger sister was oblivious to the look she received from their recent addition, but Arena wasn't and she had to smile in response; Alyssa always had that affect on men, her outgoing personality making sure she never held back with strangers, always smiling unless crossed. 

"So, where yas going for this trip?" the question was directed at Rafael who had an amused expression on his handsome face; Arena couldn't blame him, he hadn't even had a chance to greet his friend before Alyssa had bowled over the greeting stage and got straight to the point. 

"We want to travel around the north of the country, improve our duelling skills as we go…"

"But…Abi doesn't duel!"

Arena watched, disbelievingly as a small blush spread across Abigail's features as she looked down into her cup shyly, "Actually, that's not particularly true…I've…I mean, Rafael has been showing how to…"

"What!" Alyssa demanded hotly, having to let go of her cup I surprise, amber eyes wide and confused as she stared at her older sister.

"Well, I'm not very good…I just…"

"It's ok Abigail, you do not have to explain yourself to Alyssa!" Arena reassured her sister, a fond smile on her face, "If you want to learn how to duel…regardless of what it is to your career, then go on ahead."

"Hey, I ain't got a problem with it, I'm just saying that I was surprised, that's all!" Alyssa defended herself, folding her arms across her chest in a neglected manner. 

"So, what kinda deck you got girl?" Valon asked in an openly friendly way.

Abigail blushed again ,rubbing her hands together, "Just a water deck for now, but I intend on working it up!" 

Valon nodded, "Got meself an armour deck! I love it, never let's me down!"

Rafael rolled his eyes in a tired fashion, "All about power with you Valon! There's more to that in a duel."

"What do you duel with?" Arena asked interestedly. While she never duelled herself, she was partial to the odd pro match while it was on. Just like watching the Olympics, she'd never be an athlete either. 

"I have a guardian deck. They've been with me since I was a kid."

"My favourite monster's Gemini Elf, easy to summon with 1900 ATK points too." Arena murmured before taking a sip of her tea, aware of Alyssa's eyes on her as she lowered her mug. "Yes Alyssa, I know about Duel Monsters. With the possibility of Aimee going into that field, I thought I'd…branch out!"

"OK, this is weird!" Alyssa declared, staring confusedly at the table. 

"How so?" Alister asked, looking at her interestedly.

"Well," Alyssa turned towards him, putting her head in her hand and her elbow on the table, "I was always the gamer out of my sisters, me and Atlanta were always at it! They, dismissed it and now, well its just weird!"

"Some people can learn to like it late in life!"

"Well…yeah but still…oh whatever, it's just weird when you've been around them all your life!" Alyssa was flushed taking a sip from her cup. 

"Chill out! It's not like I've told you I've taken up murdering civilians. I just found a new interest."

"Oh, ok." Alyssa took another sip, thought for a moment before carrying on, "So, I flew Bryce back to school yesterday."

"How was he?" Abigail asked seriously.

Alyssa shrugged, "He's still down in the dumps. I wonder if he'll even last the year. Especially with the weird stuff that's been happening on that island lately."

"Yeah, Pegasus had to reassure a lot of parents after that." Arena commented, "But Aimee was fine, thank the heavens. Some kids are still missing they say." 

"Still?" Abigail asked, a frown on her face, "Oh their poor parents." 

"Where would they go?"

Alister looked to Alyssa then, a serious look on his face, "There is a lot of things still unexplained to even us in this universe. Remember Yugi? He was a very powerful individual, using powers that have existed for many an age."

"It still doesn't make any logical sense to me." Arena murmured honestly, remembering reading about Yugi and his mysterious other half according to some obscure writers that hardly anyone believed but Arena knew they were honest people. After speaking with Aimee over the summer, she had learnt many things about monster origins in Egypt, but even still, Aimee was convinced there was even more to it than that. "But Aimee is determined to go into more research."

Rafael had a pondering look on his face, "Would that be wise? She could tamper with things she doesn't understand."

Abigail sighed, "You don't know Aims, she's headstrong and down right determined when it comes to something she wants to dig up information about."

"It's the reason she's at Duel Academy in the first place!" Alyssa piped up on the information front, "I bet she's trying to get Brycie to help her on that front."

"And if I know Brycie like I think I know Brycie, he's told her where she can shove her idea." Abigail murmured a fond smile on her face. "He'd get annoyed when Atlanta would get too into it too."

"I need to use the bathroom, if you guys will excuse me…" Rafael stood up to his full intimidating height, leaving the table to go towards the bathroom, Abigail's eyes glancing every once in a while towards his retreating back.

"So, what's the deal with you and Raf?" Valon asked as soon as his friend was out of ear shot, "Are you guys…you know?"

"Oh you think so too?" Alyssa chimed in brightly, both staring at the eldest sister with bright, interested eyes.

Arena rolled her eyes, coming to Abigail's aid once again, "Come on Alyssa, you know the deal they're just friends!" Although she knew Abigail obviously wanted more, she wasn't going to embarrass her sister further, "Really you shouldn't jump to conclusions like rampant puppies."

"Well excuse us Lady Ice Queen," Valon commented sarcastically in her direction, "We sense a little spark, you might notice it if you weren't so cold."

"Valon really, is there any need?"

"But you can see the sparks there too Alister, I was just asking!"

Alister smirked, "Regardless of what I see, I think we should leave well alone and not complicate things when we've just met up again for the first time in a long while."

Valon sat back huffily, folding his arms. "Spoilsports!" he murmured under his breath as Abigail mouthed a thank you in Arena's direction, a sympathetic look in her eyes after the way Valon spoke to her. 

Brushing off his comments, since she was unlikely to see him again, Arena smiled, giving her elder sister, who she missed dearly while she was away, a playful wink before taking another sip of tea as Rafael returned to the table. She glanced at her watch and smiled apologetically. "I'd love to stay and chat more, but I'll have to see you guys later. I've got a meeting in twenty and well, you know how I like to be prepared."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "Sure do. Give love to dad while there. I'm cooking tonight!"

Not feeling entirely comfortable with that prospect, Arena stood up, almost laughing at Abigail's frightened look before waving towards them as she left the restaurant to carry on her duties in safety at Gregory Corp. 

She was late, ten minutes if the time on his watch was accurate, which it always was, ten minutes and counting. He had half a mind to storm into the building and demand why she had been late and then drag her out himself. Kaiba was a busy man, he didn't have time to stand around doing nothing but waiting on Gregory.

"I'm here!" came her overly cheery voice behind him, making him cringe in annoyance before turning towards her, a clear not impressed expression on his face. She stood there in the same cream suit she had been wearing earlier which accentuated her very curvy figure. Her hair was tied up today, in a long curly tail that went down her back, letting the shape of her face stand on prominence. 

"You're late, Gregory!" Kaiba stated, making sure his irritation was showing in his voice. "I don't like waiting, on anybody."

He watched as she frowned a little, puzzled, before shrugging, "I was late by five minutes, no biggie!" 

Kaiba rolled his eyes, why did he have to attract overtly annoying females that put cheer into everything they did, it really made him want to vomit. "You were eleven minutes late, actually." He turned towards the limo, indicating it with his head. "Get in." He held the door open for her before climbing in behind her. "To Phillip Jewels, now!" He called into the driver before directing his attention out the window briefly, making sure they were moving.

Pulling out his laptop and notes, he started flicking through the figures of the last month, making sure everything was in correct order in the accounting department. Kaiba Corp was a very big organisation and he had put his life into it, giving it everything he had in the process. He hardly trusted anybody not to screw it all up with a stupid mistake.

"You're not much a talker." came an overly happy remark from the woman sitting beside him. Glancing at her he'd hesitate to use the term woman, she looked like someone had plucked her out of high school and placed her in a suit to get her to work.

Rolling his eyes, he turned back to his work, sifting through them with ease and speed, his eyes highly trained in this department. "I don't need to talk when I'm working with my notes, they don't talk back."

Of course, she hadn't finished there, "Well if this is going to work, there's going to need to be communication on some level." Why the hell did she have to sound so cheery all the time? It was worse than being around Yugi and his friendship speeches.

Stalling at one of the pages, he frowned deeply, he turned is head to glare at her. "I'm sure there will be, but right now, I have a company to run, so if your little brain can comprehend the responsibility that requires, you will understand that right now is not the time for your little communication suggestion." He turned back to his papers, noting that she hadn't flinched at all, not even when he had insulted her. This woman was sure tough to understand, earlier she had stormed his building when those stories had broke, now her temper seemed to be nowhere in sight. 

Kaiba felt her move along the seat to sit closer to him, to glance over the figures for herself. A couple of curled strands of her brown hair were in his view line, distracting his eyes from the work at hand. "Wow, they're the last months takings in the Kaiba line. Are you looking for something or are you just checking to make sure everything is in order?"

Not enjoying the way her light perfume was getting up his nostrils, Kaiba shifted, and growled back, "Making sure everything is in order, you wouldn't understand all this, it's probably foreign language to you."

Sitting back a little, Gregory looked up at him, a puzzled expression on her face. "Don't you know? That's what Gramps keeps me at Gregory Corp for! I sort out the budgets and stuff." She went back to looking over the sheet Kaiba still had yet to turn, making him feel impatient to get on with his work. "I can help speed things up for you."

Groaning with impatience, Kaiba sat the papers down and gently eased her back to her side of the chair. "No thanks, I don't trust anybody with these figures. I know _I_ won't mess up." He had been surprised to learn that she had held such a position at her grandfather's corporation, people with those jobs tended to be dull and boring, not immature and childish and overtly happy with everything in life.

Surprising him again, she nodded knowingly, "I understand. That's how I ended up working with Gramps."

Frowning impatiently again he asked, "What?"

"Someone messed up real big one time and had been taking money from the accounts for years." Gregory carried on in a cheerful tone, turning to look out her window. "I actually stole the accounts a year ago, while on holiday from uni, to look it over as I was bored. I soon noticed things weren't in order. Gramps hit the roof with me when he found out I'd stolen them but then decided to hold a place for me at the company for whenever I was free to help out. Weird."

"When you've finished." Kaiba turned back to his work and started at the beginning of the page again, briefly scanning it before carrying on to the next. There was a sudden humming that started off really quietly that he assumed they were passing some road works on the streets, not letting his attention leave the sheets and numbers in front of him. 

The humming didn't stop however, got louder and seemed to hold a tune. Glancing up, he looked out his window to find the source of annoyance, to find there were no road works and no music playing in the street. Rolling his eyes, he looked over his shoulder to Gregory, noticing she was singing a song under her voice, a soft song that seemed to float through the air, even though her voice was too low for him to hear the words.

"Wow, you're really something." He commented dryly, making her turn to him, surprise written on her face. "You really can't keep quiet for a long period of time, can you? If I refuse to "chat", you go and start singing!"

Gregory's eyes widened considerably, "Was I singing out loud?"

"No! I read your mind." Kaiba replied sarcastically, eyeing her as though she were crazy, "Of course you were singing out loud! Stop it!" 

Gregory whistled through her lips, "Someone's a bit edgy today. Wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"Coming from the girl who, just this morning, tore through my building like a woman scorned in order to corner me and bite my head off?" Kaiba responded, turning back to his notes, finished with the conversations. 

"Mr Kaiba, we've arrived sir."

Agitated that he hadn't gotten to finish sifting through the note before the journey had ended, Kaiba put the notes back into his briefcase. He opened the door and got out, holding it open for Gregory to get out behind him. "Let's go."

The jewellery shop was one of the best in the world, with some of the rarest jewels on the planet. The two walked into the shop, Gregory with her hands shoved into her pockets casually. The door opened before they even got to it, with the assistant smiling, "We've closed the store for you sir." 

Just as Kaiba had demanded, he didn't want people snooping about, especially the media. He knew this man would be discreet, his shop depended on it. Smirking as the door closed behind them, Kaiba looked down at Gregory, "So, what do you want?"

Gregory looked some what out of her element standing in the store, glancing about her with large eyes. Cautiously, she walked over to a counter and placed something on it for the clerk to look at. Frowning, Kaiba came up behind her and noticed it was a ring, an engagement ring. It was very elaborate with a deep sapphire centre surrounded by diamonds. "I don't need it anymore."

The clerk looked at the ring, then picked it up, eyeing it with wise old eyes, "A beautiful piece Mam, very intricate. A family heirloom perhaps?"

Kaiba glared at the piece, knowing full well what it was, not fooled for one moment by her indifferent shrug. "Something like that. I don't want it anymore." It was obviously the ring her old fiancé had given her and she was giving it up. 

The clerk looked confused, "Would you like to sell us this piece?"

"No, you keep it, I don't need the money. I'm giving it to you." Kaiba could see that her head was turned down slightly, almost downtrodden for a moment before she turned away from that particular counter to look through the glass of the other counter. He watched her as she went, almost as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

Kaiba walked over towards a cabinet and stared at the endless rows of rings before his eyes. Most of them were very expensive and had very delicate designs. One emerald ring caught his eye and he stopped to study it. It was made of what looked like white gold and just held the simple emerald in the middle, nothing special really. But the colour of the stone reminded him of something he couldn't quite figure out but he had definitely seen that colour recently. 

Gregory had joined his side and was staring into the cabinet he was at, an almost indifferent expression on her face. "That's nice." He looked at her and saw that she was looking at a similar ring beside the one he had been looking at, only it had a simple diamond in the middle. From the tone in her voice, she didn't seem to be excited about the prospect of getting a ring. 

"I was leaning towards the ring next to it." Kaiba replied, motioning for the clerk to come over and show them the rings. When he set them on the counter, Kaiba turned to Gregory to see her expression as she surveyed them. His eyes narrowed in on the little twitch at the corner of her mouth as she looked at the rings. Was she going to cry?

Kaiba heard Gregory sigh quietly before looking up at him with that cheerful expression her face usually held. "They're both nice!" she declared brightly, lifting them in her hands and examining them totally. "And not too expensive…"

"What?" Kaiba cut in, catching her attention. She was worried about money? What was wrong with her? Didn't she know who he was? "I don't care about the price!"

Gregory looked up at him, something in her gaze told him that she knew money was no object for him. But why would she care about the price of a ring he could afford on an hour's wages? "I do care though, I don't want anything too flashy Kaiba. I don't want to turn up at places with an island for a ring that states I'm some sort of trophy wife. After today's fiasco in the media, I'm not going to damage my reputation much more as a lying Gold-digger." She held out both her hands and on the palms were the rings. "You choose."

Kaiba glared at her, "It's your ring, you choose!"

Gregory shook her head, "I refuse to choose. We can stand here all afternoon but I'm not choosing."

Kaiba folded his arms and stared at her intently, "I don't have all afternoon, Gregory."

She just smiled knowingly, inclining her head towards the rings, "Then you know what to do, Kaiba." 

Duly, Kaiba lifted a hand to choose the white-gold ring with the emerald. "That one!" It was then he noticed why the emerald looked so familiar as he stared down at her stubbornly upturned face. It was the shade her eyes went when she was angry and annoyed. "Or whatever, I'll not be wearing the damn thing!" Now why did he have to go and notice something as mundane as that? 

He noticed that she was frowning up at him, a puzzled light in her eyes as she turned her head down to look at the ring he'd chosen, closing the hand with the diamond ring in it and handing it back to the clerk without taking her eyes off the other. "Why did you choose that one?"

Kaiba shrugged and turned towards the clerk, "We'll take it. How much?"

The clerk had a confused expression on his face, looking from him to Gregory then back again making Kaiba feel slightly impatient now. "Free, a trade for this ring so generously given…"

Kaiba cut in before the clerk could finish, "Look, I want to pay for it, now how much? Whatever dealings you have with my fiancé shall remain between the both of you, this is my business transaction, not hers." He took out his cheque book and scribbled down the amount the clerk told hm and signed it before handing it to him. 

Not bothering to wait for the man's reaction, he turned back towards the door to leave, knowing Gregory would be behind him. The clerk hurried forward and opened the door for them, switching the sign to "Open" as he did. "Thank you Mr Kaiba, I hope you were met with your needs here."

Kaiba glanced at him before leaving the shop and getting into the limo that hadn't left the curb. Gregory got in behind him, still staring at the ring in the palm of her hand as he lifted his laptop and briefcase to go over the accounts again, hoping she would be silent the whole way back to the company buildings. 

And she was, she didn't even make a squeak as she continued to just stare at the ring, a queer expression on her face. For some reason, this was distracting to Kaiba. He didn't care that Gregory was silent, in fact he was thankful for it, but the way she stared at that ring was unnerving to him. When the limo pulled up outside Gregory Corp building, Kaiba closed his laptop and turned to her, surprised to find that her expression still hadn't changed and she seemed to be off somewhere, having not made any attempt to move out of the car.

"Ahem!" Kaiba coughed, trying not to wonder where her mind had gone as she blinked and looked up at him looking a little vulnerable her eyes seemingly even larger than usual. "You can get out you know!"

Gregory blinked again and then turned to look out the window, "Oh, right" she spoke slowly, then turning back to him, tried to smile, "Well thanks Kaiba, I'll be seeing you again."

Kaiba frowned as she turned around, the ring still in the palm of her hand, which had now clenched into a tiny fist. Groaning, he grabbed her hand before she could slide from the door she had just opened. Slowly, he took her left hand, opened it lifted the ring carefully with his long fingers, turning her hand over to place the ring on her small finger. For some reason, he was actually surprised to find the ring was a perfect fit.

Staring at the ring, he was aware of her sudden intake of breath as he slowly raised his eyes to find her staring at him, a somewhat stunned expression on her face, eyes puzzled and confused. "There, you're mine now," slowly he pulled away from her saying, "I'll be seeing you again soon Gregory." 

He turned away as she slowly turned to get out of the car. "Take me back to Kaiba Corp, I have work needing to do."

Atlanta looked over her shoulder and watched the limo drive off down the street, taking her new fiancé with it. For some reason she was shaken by the way Kaiba had placed the ring on her favour, as though sealing the deal. She watched until she couldn't see the limo anymore before turning to enter the office building. 

On the way to her own office, she passed the open door of her fathers, Nicholas Gregory sitting at his desk, just finishing a telephone call and sifting through papers as she went by. "Atlanta!" Her father called out gently, catching her attention making her stop in her tracks and turn to look into his simple office. Her father was a simple guy and kept everything standard around him, just what he needed to function efficiently.

"Yeah dad?" She replied, trying to smile, even forgetting her pet name for him. She could never lie to her father anyway, he was one person that knew everything about her, knew when she was sad even when she was trying to hide it, knew when something was on her mind.

Nicholas smiled kindly at his only daughter asking, "Could you come in? I'd like to have a little chat with you little lady. And no, I won't wait until you just go check your emails. Your computer won't die without you for another half an hour." Typical father, knew what she had been about to say before she'd even thought of saying it.

She couldn't avoid the sad smile that crept across her face at her father's words. As she entered the office, she closed the door quietly behind her before turning to face the music, taking her usual seat as she prepared for the lecture that was probably coming. "Ok, so what is it you want to tell me off for this time?"

Nicholas tilted his head to the side a little, a puzzled expression on his face, "I don't always lecture you Atlanta. I try to offer you advice. You're just so headstrong you take it as my trying to control your life." Her father really did know her so well, knew her independent streak could take complete control of her at times. 

Atlanta shrugged, "I guess I do, but I know I'm not here to discuss my independence so what is it you want to _advise_ me on father?" She knew she wasn't being particularly fair at the moment, but it had been such a long day she just needed some sort of sound wall to yell out her frustrations to. Nicholas had just called her at the wrong time.

"I just want to know how you're handling all this attention at the minute." Nicholas went straight to the point, probably knowing Atlanta was looking for some sort of reaction out of him. "Jen says there have been a lot of calls. Are you ok?"

Atlanta nodded her head seriously, "I can handle it dad, you know I can. I'll just pick myself back up and tomorrow I will be right as rain again." 

Her father placed his fingertips together thoughfully, "Ah, so it has thrown you somewhat. I had expected as much." he had listened to her words and come to a swift conclusion. "Perhaps you would like a break? I understand this is all a lot for you to accept and…"

"Dad?" Atlanta interrupted him, a smile on her face, "No offense but you do remember that if I don't keep busy, I tend to dwell on problems until they become bigger than they actually are? Besides, I've had to deal with worse in my time!"

Nicholas frowned deeply, a sad light in his blue eyes, "I know, my child. You are the strongest person I've ever known. But even the strong need rest Atlanta."

"Rest is only for the wicked dad!" Atlanta replied, trying to lighten the mood, but her father's expression did not change prompting her to sigh exaggeratingly. "Ok, if I promise to take it easy and not work too hard, can I come in and just dwell in the office so that I'm not sulking about home all day?"

Nicholas smiled, "Knowing you my child, you'll probably come in and play games on the internet and stuff. Not that I'm complaining, they acted as a great distraction to you when our home life was at it's hardest."

The reminder of the hard times did little to improve her mood, but she tried to smile for her father's sake. "Yeah well, sometimes it's nice to just delve into a virtual world where it's just you and the computer." She stood up from the chair, the light from the window glinting off her new ring, making it catch Nicholas' eye.

"Ah, I see you've got a new engagement ring." There was a note of neutrality in his voice. One thing she had always appreciated of her father was the fact he had always allowed her to make her own decisions concerning her personal life, even if he did like to give advice about it. "I hope this one will not hold so much heart ache for you my child. You have chosen well, the colour reminds me of your eyes when they flash dangerously, a lovely green emerald."

Frowning, Atlanta looked down at her left hand, having not noticed this little piece of information. "I didn't choose it. Kaiba did." Is that why he'd chosen the ring, because it was same colour of her eyes? Of course not, Kaiba didn't do those sort of things and she'd be a fool to believe that he did. She looked back to her father a ghost of a smile on her face. "That's probably why he chose it." She lied, not wanting to worry her father into believing she was marrying a heartless brat who rarely smiled or did anything enjoyable.

Nicholas smiled back at his only daughter, blinking, "Probably, you have such a way about you, you could melt even the most dormant of hearts my little one. You may go now. Oh and you might want to call Bryce, he's been on the phone again, determined to get back and sort this mess out."

Rolling her eyes, muttering about how she despised having just brothers at times, Atlanta left to go to her own office, somehow, a dead weight on her usually light heart. Not even next week's Halloween Ball could excite her at the moment even though it was an event always hosted by members of her family. In previous years they had provided the entertainment but that had changed as the girls grew up.

------------------------------------------

The party was crowded, as it was every year they held it. People from all over the social elite were in attendance, although, people like Kaiba never turned up to events like this, for which, Atlanta was grateful as she stood with her cousins, surveying the crowd from beside their grandfather's board group and business partners. 

Arena sighed loudly, taking a long sip from her punch, before saying in a dull voice, "These social gatherings do so bore me."

"I know, I'd much rather sit in and read a book." Alyssa laughed sarcastically and clapped her older sister on the back, "Well it's tradition, we've always held the ultimate Halloween Fancy Dress Party. I must say, you make an enchanting Aurora!" 

Arena glanced down at her princess costume grimacing at the long pink dress. "I really drew the short straw this year, in terms of costumes."

Atlanta coughed, nearly choking on her punch as she swung round to stare wide eyed at Arena, "You drew the short straw?" She indicated her scantily clad costume, "When I find whoever put Pocahontas into that hat I'll kill them."

Arena eyed her younger cousin interestedly, "Hmm, you are supposed to be a newly pregnant mother and here you are dressed to thrill as Pocahontas. I must say, I've noticed the amount of eyes you've drawn, quite impressive if you ask me."

"Well, I chose the best!" Alyssa stated, not taking the trouble to hide her delight as she twirled in her long black wig and Chinese-styled dress. "I think Mulan suits me very well."

"Yeah in terms of annoyingly fiery personalities, then you're on the ball there sis." Abigail stated with conviction as she glanced nervously over her shoulder and then in various directions.

Atlanta noticed she was looking and acting rather restless and had been since the night had began just over an hour earlier. Something Arena also seemed to pick up on. "Is there something wrong Abi?" Arena asked her, taking a glass of wine from a passing waiter, "You seem to be out of sorts tonight. Mind if I ask why?"

Abigail looked surprised, although unconvincingly so, "I'm fine! Really!" she reiterated when both Atlanta and Arena looked at each other knowingly, "Oh well, ok, but don't be mad."

Atlanta laughed, glancing at Alyssa as she seemed about to wander off after someone that had caught her eye. "Really, it can't be that bad Abi."

"Well…" Abigail started twisting her hands nervously, looking about her surroundings. "I sort of invited Raphael to the party."

Arena smiled, "And we would be mad at that because…?"

Abigail shifted nervously on her feet, "I said he could bring his friends since he's not entirely comfortable about these sort of things."

Arena's eyes widened, shocked, "You what…"

She didn't get any further when Atlanta flinched as Alyssa swung round dangerously on her eldest sister, "You what? You invited that jock from Petro's? Is there something lacking in your scone?"

Arena grabbed Alyssa's hand as Atlanta hid a laugh from behind her wine glass. "Calm down Alyssa. You don't have to speak to him, you can just avoid him. Really you have plenty of friends here, you shan't be short of company."

Atlanta laughed again, "Yeah but if you get bored of the male kind, you can always come back here for your beloved Alistair."

Alyssa glared at her cousin, nearly advancing on her, then stopping, "You'd be paying for that only I picked these costumes and I don't want them ruined this early in the night."

Harold Gregory had heard their heated discussion and had come over to speak with them. "Now I hope you girls are playing nice. My, Abigail, I hardly recognised you, are you dressed up as Snow White?"

Abigail blushed, nodding, "It was the luck of the draw Gramps."

Harold smiled, looking about the room then, "I hope to meet that friend of yours that you've told me all about, Raphael, must see if he is good enough for my oldest girl."

Atlanta laughed, coming over to stand at Hugh's side, enjoying the blush that crept over Abigail's face. "You shouldn't tease old man, Abigail says they're just friends."

Harold's blue eyes danced merrily, "Let an old man have his fun dear Atlanta. I hope to see you all with young men soon enough." He turned to Arena, who almost stood up to attention under the old man's scrutiny, "What's this Alyssa tell me of a young man you met at Petro's? I hear he was quite taken away by you."

Arena calmly took a sip of punch, obviously taking her time in formulating her reply, "A misinterpretation on Alyssa's part, Grandpa. The man in question is not my type, too much of biker boy for my liking and a tad too immature to even formulate a proper conversation."

Harold laughed at Arena's outright honesty, before nudging Atlanta in the side, "Atlanta here should be proof enough that maturity is not required to have smarts in life my dear…"

"Hey!"

"…I just don't want to see you setting your standards so high that even the greatest of scholars would be a disappointment to you." Harold continued as if Atlanta hadn't spoken. Finally he turned to his eldest son's daughter, smiling fondly at her before saying, "I took a certain liberty where you are concerned my dear."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows suspiciously, "Oh? And what liberty would that be old man? I hope you aren't trying to play matchmaker with a pregnant woman my dear."

Harold's chest rose and fell a number of times in laughter before he replied, "No, only if you count personally inviting your soon-to-be husband, Mr Seto Kaiba as an attempt at matchmaking my dear."

Atlanta froze wholly, not really believing she'd heard what she had done come from her grandfather's lips. "Please tell me you're kidding me." was all she was able to say, finally able to speak after the bombshell he'd just dropped.

Harold's eyes continued to dance a merry little dance as classical music began to start up in the background. "Ah, finally a chance to dance. Now which of my granddaughters will do me the great honour of first dance on this fine night?" All four of them dodged eye contact immediately, Abigail still waiting for Raphael, Alyssa looking for friends and Arena not in the mood for a grilling about Valon. "Ah, Atlanta, it has been too long since I last danced with you."

Feeling apprehensive, Atlanta allowed his older and much larger hand engulf her own and Harold merrily led his favourite granddaughter onto a sparsely populated dance floor. He gently led her around the room in time with the music, as always. Her grandfather's impeccable rhythm had always impressed her while Atlanta was growing up, he had been a superb teacher, allowing her to perfect the technique of twirls and dips from a young age. 

As Harold swung her around the dance floor, always taking the lead, Atlanta was aware of a lot of eyes being on them admiring the familiar scene. Harold had always been a popular man, a firm and fair boss and a great host among social gatherings such as this. She laughed as he took her straight from a dip into a double twirl, allowing the dress to finally feel a little airy. 

The hairs on the back of her neck began to stand up as they danced until the end of the song, still wondering if the crowd was still staring at them as they spun around the floor. But when the song finally finished, she noticed the lack of applause for the orchestra and turned to see why there had been none. And the answer became painfully clear right at that moment.

Everyone in the crowd had separated, leaving a people engulfed road straight to the entrance of the party. The reason for this sudden stop had been the tall CEO now standing surveying the group with cold eyes, making Atlanta's breath catch in her throat. There was her future husband dressed in a long, purple trench coat, his brother Mokuba dressed in a pale yellow suit beside him. 

Atlanta felt a chill run up her spine when Kaiba's eyes fell on her on the dance floor beside her grandfather. _I just feel cold in this dress_, she rationalised to herself, still staring back Kaiba, hoping her eyes weren't betraying her nervousness. Turning away from his gaze, she motioned for the orchestra, who were all staring too, for them to continue to play more songs. "This is a party is it not?" 

She needed to keep moving, so she kissed Harold on the cheek before walking back to Abigail, who had by now been joined by Raphael and his too friends Alistair and Valon whom she'd met already. Abigail's gaze had evidently just left Kaiba as Atlanta approached. "Your fiancé sure knows how to make an entrance," Abigail commented, lifting two glasses of wine, one for herself and the other for Atlanta.

Alistair's grey eyes were narrowed in on Kaiba, "It's interesting the way he has hardly aged since we last met."

Surprised, Atlanta looked to him as she drank some wine, "You knew Kaiba?"

A sudden sadness came into Alistair's eyes as he looked down at her, "You could say that, a very long time ago."

Valon laughed, "Yeah, Kaiba handed him his ass in a game of Duel Monsters once."

Alistair flinched a little at Valon's words, "Thanks for bringing that up Valon. Ever the subtle guy you are." 

Rolling her eyes, Atlanta smiled at Abigail, "So where's Arena and Alyssa run off to?" Knowing that they'd probably scampered off when Raphael and co had arrived. 

Abigail shrugged, "I don't know." She glanced over Atlanta's shoulder, "But I'd worry about the fact your hunky fiancé is heading this way with a determined expression on his face."

Closing her eyes briefly, Atlanta sighed, "He always looks like that. That's no expression, it's his normal face." She opened them again when she was sure he was right behind her, gave Abigail and friends a brief smile before turning to find her prediction was correct. 

But he wasn't staring at her, he was looking to Alistair, a confused expression in his eyes. "I wasn't aware of your friendship with Alistair, Gregory. Perhaps you could inform me of these things in advance."

Smiling ever so sweetly, Atlanta replied, "Well I wasn't aware that you knew him. Perhaps when it comes to situations like these, you could give me a list of all the people you know so I can confirm which of them _I_ know." Atlanta turned back to the others, motioning towards them, "And I suppose you probably know Raphael and Valon, if you don't, this is Raphael and Valon."

Her husband looked to the other two males and nodded in their direction, not really bothering with much pleasantries. Atlanta shook her head agitatedly, motioning towards Abigail, "And this is my cousin, Abigail. Abi, this is Kaiba."

Abigail smiled politely, obviously not lowering herself to Kaiba's inhospitable ways. "Pleased to meet you Mr Kaiba, I hope you make my dear Atlanta a very happy woman."

Worried about the look in Kaiba's eyes and what his reply would be, Atlanta jumped in, "Abi, you already know I'm a happy woman just as I am. Kaiba doesn't need to do anything!" 

Kaiba's blue eyes met hers, a smirk on his handsome face. His hand took her wrist in a firm but not bruising grip. "Dance with me."

Looking down at where her hand was, she backed away a little, noticing the slow song that had started up, "I'm sorry but I must decline your offer…"

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba gave a courteous nod to Alistair before taking Atlanta onto the dance floor with him forcibly, pulling her close to his lean body. Glaring up at him as he placed her arms around his neck, she bit out furiously, "Don't you understand when a girl means no?"

Kaiba stared down at her for a while before replying, "I wasn't asking." His rhythm was impeccable especially since guys normally sucked at slow numbers. "Now we can talk, with less eaves droppers."

Atlanta slanted her face to look at him, "An ulterior motive, impressive Mr Kaiba. There was me thinking you just wanted the pleasure of my company." She moved with him, allowing him to guide her around the floor. "Is there anything you can't do?"

Distracted for a moment, from his aims out here on the dance floor, he gave her a puzzled look, until she indicated his great rhythm. He smirked a little proudly, "I told you, I excel at everything I want to excel at. Besides, dancing is very useful when trying to sweet talk a deal, that I want, by dancing with the wives present."

Atlanta rolled her eyes, "Everything you ever do is for business."

Kaiba stared down at her before nodding, "I am a businessman. I have little time for anything else."

"Including life it would seem." Atlanta replied, noticing they were getting more than a several curious glances, some glares from several females in the room. 

Kaiba had noticed the glances too but had obviously decided to ignore them. "I do have a life. My business is my life. Besides, if we are talking about social lives, well I have little time for those, they bore me!"

Atlanta glanced up at him, surprised, "And yet you came tonight."

Kaiba shrugged, nonplussed, "Your grandfather invited me, and I did promise you we'd let the world think our engagement was a whirl of a romance. Merely fulfilling my end of the bargain."

Staring up at him, Atlanta somehow understood why the female population of the world swooned at his feet. He really was the tall and handsome mystery man that lots of women would easily fall for. Then there was that impressive bank balance to go with it. It would also seem that Kaiba knew how to use these qualities to his own advantage. Sighing she wondered what she was letting herself in for.

"So, to the purpose of this little encounter." Kaiba broke the short silence, his tone now cold and bored, "I'm not highly impressed with my future wife's near naked body on parade for the paparazzi of the world to take advantage of."

Atlanta frowned, looking down at her costume. It wasn't that revealing, it just showed some leg and arms. Ok it was tight, but she was dressed up as Pocahontas after all. "I'm not nearly naked, it's a costume."

Kaiba frowned, his eyes narrowing in on her dress, "That's a costume? Wow, I'm almost afraid to ask _what_, exactly, you are supposed to be."

"I'm supposed to be Pocahontas." She replied confidently, but only managed to further deepen his frown. "Oh, didn't you realise that? Damn, this costume was a waste of energy then."

Kaiba shook his head, "I have no idea who this Pocahontas is so try something that I'll know next year."

Atlanta gasped, looking back up at him with shocked pools for eyes, "You've never heard of the Native American Princess?"

Realization dawned on Kaiba's face, "Oh, I didn't know…why have you dressed up as an historical figure?"

Atlanta frowned, "You're kidding right? I'm dressed as the recreated Disney version…" she started mouthing the words with no sound when she realised he had the confused look on his face. "What the _hell_ kinda childhood did you have? You don't know Disney?"

Suddenly shrugging as if he didn't care, almost masking something, Kaiba looked over her head, still swaying slowly with her. "I don't want you drinking again. It's not good for the baby."

Frowning, Atlanta looked away from his face, "A couple of glasses isn't going to hurt."

"Well you've had a couple and that's all you're having until the baby is born. If he's going to help run the company when he's older, he needs you to take care of yourself now." Kaiba was still staring over her head, "I don't want anything happening, no complications, and no fatal alcohol syndrome thanks." 

She looked at him lopsidedly, "Why Kaiba, I didn't know you cared so much. Can it be that…"

"I'm just looking out for my interests?" he cut through her as the music stopped, leaving them staring at each for a moment as her arms unlocked from around his neck. 

Atlanta looked up to him and nodded her head, "Thank you for the dance good sir. Now I must be getting back to my party and…"

But Kaiba had raised his eyes to find people were staring at them and he wasn't enjoying it. Some were glaring at Atlanta as if ready to kill and lynch her at the next opportunity, making him feel suddenly protective of his new fiancé. Looking back at her small heart shaped face, he did something that shocked them both and bent down and brushed her lips with his own, lightly, cutting her off mid-flow. "I'll see you again tonight." he said softly as he rose away from her and entered the crowd.

His departure left Atlanta feeling stunned as she stared after him, her expression dumbfounded. Turning slowly on the spot, she headed back to her cousin who was by now joined by Arena. Both of them had seen what had happened on the dance floor and were looking down at her with stunned expressions on their faces. The three guys had amusement in their eyes and looked as if they were about to laugh.

Arena's hand came up to rest on Atlanta's shoulder, "You ok? You look like you've just had the shock of your life."

Atlanta smiled uneasily, "If you think this is bad, you should have seen me when I found out I was pregnant with Kaiba's baby!"

"I can't believe he just kissed you on the dance floor. Look at the crowd, they're only just recovering from the fact Kaiba seemed to act on impulse for once." Abigail was clearly stunned and overwhelmed by this fact. 

Arena glanced over Atlanta's shoulder, then met her gaze. "How does he dance?"

"Divinely." Atlanta admitted with a grimace, "Like everything else he does." She glared over her shoulder to where Harold was in some sort of discussion with Kaiba, "What else would you expect from Mr Perfect?"

Arena smiled kindly, "He's hardly Mr. Perfect. There's about as much warmth in my big toe." She stated with conviction, staring the direction Atlanta's gaze had went in.

"Ha!" came Valon's reply, "That from the Ice Queen herself!"

Atlanta had to pretend to be coughing to hide the laughter that erupted at his words before she turned back to face her cousin. Arena hadn't even bothered to look at Valon, had continued staring in the direction she had been looking in. "Ice Queen you say? Look closer, it's Sleeping Beauty." Arena looked at Atlanta, a sarcastic tilt to her head. "Anyway, I think Bevin's just arrived, I recognise that girl at the door as his latest squeeze."

Atlanta laughed, shaking her head, turning towards the door, "Sounds like Bev. I better go greet the knew girl." She started to walk when Abigail grabbed her hand, pulling her back.

"Try not to ruin this relationship, who knows, this one could be the one for him!"

Atlanta squinted her eyes to look at her, "You _are_ kidding!" But Abigail seemed to hold a serious expression. "Since when did _you_ become the romantic?"

"Haven't you noticed her dreamy moments Lantis?" Peter appeared beside them, a glass of wine in hand. He looked impeccable in a black, crisp suit with tails. "If my calculations are right, Abi here is head over heels in…"

"That's quite enough, thank you Peter!" Abigail broke in glaring at her red headed cousin determinedly. 

Atlanta rolled her eyes, looking her brother up and down, "It's Halloween, couldn't you get into the spirit of things?" She folded her arms, staring up at him, "You would have made a great Little Mermaid with that long red hair of yours Perry!" 

Peter glared down at her momentarily before continuing, "Besides, seen you with Kaiba earlier. Wow the fire works tonight _aren't _just going on outside!"

Atlanta looked back over her shoulder to where Kaiba was stood next to Mokuba and his friend, staring (or glaring) at her with his arms folded. Hesitantly, she turned back to her brother, shrugging, "You must be talking about Abigail and Rafael."

"I was actually referring to the looks you were getting from all the ladies in the room." Peter corrected her simply, taking another sip of wine. "But if you want to mention those fireworks then fine." He turned towards Rafael, hand extending "Hello, I'm Peter Gregory, Abi's cousin."

Raphael, as always a man of few words, replied, gruffly, "Pleasure to meet you."

Atlanta smiled up at Raphael, wriggling her eyebrows, "There's a whole lot more of us to meet, don't you worry!" She swung back to Peter, "I'm going to meet Bevin's new fancy piece, coming with me?"

Peter's sky blue eyes danced dangerously, "Oh, now this could be fun, you should have told me sooner that he'd arrived!"

Atlanta rolled her eyes expressively, "Well I'm telling you now Perry!"

Peter grasped her elbow, placing his empty glass on a passing tray, lifting another full one for himself, "I'd get you one, but you're preggars, sorry!" He apologised with no hint of regret in his voice.

Atlanta rolled her eyes again and turned to the others, a bright smile on her face, "Will see _you_ later!" She noticed Arena smiling as she went, waving off her sister as she went onto other company.

Turning, she walked with Peter over to where she could now see her eldest brother Bevin talking to a crowd of women that surrounded him. His usually curly hair was gelled back, making it look darker than it's fair colour. He was usually popular with girls, especially given his career as a well-known singer. And Bevin certainly took advantage of his career, living up to his playboy reputation shamelessly. 

Bevin was mimicking something when they finally got to him, making the girls around him giggle flirtatiously. He stopped when he saw them, grabbing one of the girls to his side, pointing towards them and whispering in her ear, a dawning look of realization over coming her features. 

"Bethany, this is my sister Atlanta and my brother Peter!" Bevin started excitedly, introducing the stick thin figure to them when they got to him, Atlanta smiling with her arms folded. 

The blond giggled shamelessly, extending her hand towards Peter and winking flirtatiously, "Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you."

OK, so Atlanta didn't get a look in, but, to female gold-diggers, she wasn't really a good flirting prospect. She looked to her brother, a shifty smile on her face until Bevin lifted her, swinging her in a full circle, making her laugh as she held onto him before he sat her down on her feet. "Wow, sis, how you been?"

Atlanta smiled before nodding slowly, "I've been good Bev. I'm sure you've read the papers?"

Bevin nodded shamelessly, "Well it was Bethany that noticed, she informed me of the stories." _I'm sure she did_, Atlanta thought, glancing at the blond that was engaging Peter in a full conversation about her forth-coming marriage to Kaiba. Bevin's face became one of worry, an unusual expression for her eldest brother to wear, "Is this what you want Atlanta? I mean…Kaiba's…well he's Kaiba. He's everything that you hate in a man."

Atlanta shrugged her small shoulders, "Well, maybe he _was_, but I've grown up bro! He's more than that arrogant face he puts on for business," Yeah, he's bulldozer in every area of his life, she thought critically, but kept her face relaxed in front of her brother.

"Ah, learnt to judge on more than covers like me eh?"

Atlanta's expression became uneasy as she glanced at Bethany, knowing full well that her depth was very shallow indeed, seemingly trying to get her claws into two Gregory brothers to secure her ends, "Yes Bev, _just_ like you!"

Bevin seemed to know what her glance meant as he smiling sheepishly, "Well _most_ of the time!" 

"Still not up to duelling Bryce?" came the familiar voice behind him, making him jump somewhat, nearly out of his skin. Trying not to hold his thudding heart, Bryce glared around to see Aimee standing there with her closest confidante, Arianna Goldblum. He was somewhat wary of his cousin's friend, she dressed weirdly, with longer skirts than the other girls and wearing her blazer lose, like himself, but she was a girl. 

It was evening, he hadn't expected to be disturbed here, most of the students were running around duelling one another as was the usual routine. Glancing to where his new generation duel disk usually clasped onto his bare arm, Bryce sighed defeatedly, looking back out over the ocean a deep frown on his face.

"No, I'm not duelling Aimee. As you can see, I'm sitting here, doing nothing."

Aimee sat beside him and Arianna, in turn, sat at her side silently as all three gazed out at the ocean. "You'll never duel if you don't face your fear Bryce."

"I don't even know what my fear _is_!" Bryce stressed in his confusion, still frowning deeply, willing the hurt to retract again but knowing it was useless, it was still there, goading him.

"If you're looking to be a pro-duellist, which Aimee says has always been your dream, then you need to discover your fear and deal with it." Arianna spoke softly, bringing her feet up to rest her chin on her knees comfortably.

"Maybe I'm just afraid of being a failure! I've _always_ been a failure!" Bryce stressed heartily, "Dad even thinks so! He thinks that his youngest son attending Duel Academy is a joke!"

Aimee blinked several times, not even taking offense that her uncle had said that about her school, "It's not really what Uncle Nicholas thinks that's important there thought is it? He has two older sons, one is a musician and the other is more than willing to help him run Grandfather's empire. You are free to live your own life."

Bryce rolled his eyes, typical Aimee to be rational about everything, "But I can't even duel anymore. I've just _about_ passed my exams lately."

"And yet, passed them you have. We'll get you fixed soon enough." 

"_Please_, you know this isn't a real engagement." A high pitched womanly voice floated through the air, sounding off the smooth surfaces of the bathroom making it echo. "You know he's only with her because he accidentally got her pregnant. Nothing will ever change."

"What do you mean Ruby?"

The other woman laughed, "That Kaiba will continue to look for other routes of pleasure, something I will be there to help him out with, always. A little girl like Atlanta Gregory would never be able to keep a man like Kaiba satisfied, he needs a real woman, not some dwarf with big eyes."

The door opened as the women left the bathroom, the second girl laughing merrily with her friend. They left behind a stunned silence in the Ladies toilets and in Atlanta's cubicle particularly. Obviously those women didn't know she had been in the bathroom otherwise they wouldn't have risked talking so freely about Kaiba and slagging Atlanta herself.

So, Kaiba was a womaniser. For some reason, this knowledge surprised her, but then, it really shouldn't have. Most successful men his age have had their fair share of women in the past, so she needn't get bogged down by the conversation she had just accidentally heard. 

But for some reason, the knowledge of his ways seemed to deflate her usual light hearted ways as she sat on the toilet lid. What was wrong with her? It's not like she actually cared what Kaiba did with his private life. Hell, maybe she was just shocked to find out that he actually _had_ a private life. 

Steeling herself against the sudden pain that had engulfed her heart, Atlanta blinked and went out into the party again, narrowing her eyes to find the nearest server with wine glasses. She located him and was about to head in his direction when she caught the sight of Arena out the corner of her eyes.

She was standing alone, two wine glasses in hand, making her way swiftly through one as she stood there. Momentarily glancing back at the waiter, Atlanta sighed in regret as she turned to walk towards her cousin, rejecting several offers to dance as she went. 

"Haven't you had a glass too many?" she asked, taking one of the glasses for Arena's hazy grasp, stepping out of the way when her cousin went for it again. "Why _are_ you standing here alone Arena?" 

The tall blond shrugged as if she really didn't know before exploding, "I am not a cold person, _am_ I Atlanta? Ice Queen my foot!"

"Of course you're not cold, who said you…oh!"

"Yeah, oh! That blasted Valon! I'll show him Ice Queen!"

Atlanta raised her eyebrows, "I'm sure you will but Arena? Why do you care what he thinks?"

Arena thought for a moment before denying vehemently, "I do not _care_ about what he thinks! That arrogant egotistical werewolf!" Atlanta cringed, werewolf? That was the best insult she could come up with?

"Anybody I know?" came the familiar voice belonging to Valon, making Atlanta cringe further as she watched Arena straighten to turn and confront Valon, her eyes devoid of emotion. 

"Well if you count looking in the mirror mayhap!"

"Me then?"

Arena shook her head, turning back away from him coolly be replying, "Of course not, I wouldn't waste my time talking about a guy like you."

"But I thought…" Atlanta glanced over her shoulder, giving him an uneasy grin, feeling guilty as she saw the confusion in his large blue eyes. 

"Clearly thought wrong then." Arena remarked coldly, looking out for another drink, giving up trying to get the other glass from Atlanta. "Why _are_ you here? It can't be to chat with the Ice Queen!"

"I wanted to warn Atlanta that Kaiba is steaming this way, that's all!" Valon remarked amicably, "Maybe next time sweetheart, we can have that little intimate chat you so dearly want!" And Valon left their presence, giving Atlanta time to give Arena an impatient glare before turning to face her fiancé, who was indeed looking quite thunderous as he charge through the crowd towards her.

"I _told_ you no more wine Gregory!" he roared when he got to her side, an uncharacteristic giggle bubbling from Arena's lips as she slipped away. 

Confused, Atlanta raised delicate eyebrows, looking perplexed as she asked, "What do you mean? I…" Kaiba's glaring eyes had fallen to the glass of wine still clasped in her hand. Realisation dawning, her mouth rounded in an 'o' shape in soundless surprise.

"Yeah, 'oh'!" Kaiba remarked sarcastically as she raised her eyes to meet his raging cerulean ones.

Atlanta gave a small hesitant laugh before continuing, "Actually, I just took this from Arena, she's had too much to…what, it's true!"

"I'm sure it is! And I'm sure you haven't been flirting and batting those eyes at every other man in the room!" he accused heavily, making her take a small step back.

"Sorry what?" 

Snapping the glass from her hand and placing on a nearby table, Kaiba lifted the bare hand to indicate her ring finger, the emerald stone glistening brightly, "Remember one thing Gregory, you are mine! This _ring_ says so! I will not permit you to make a fool of me!" 

"I'm not a possession Kaiba!"

His face closed in on hers, clearly trying intimidate her, "You're _my_ possession, Gregory! Just you remember that."

Remaining calm, Atlanta raised a single eyebrow, asking "Does that mean you're _my_ possession Kaiba? I've never had a husband to play with…" 

Kaiba pulled back, keeping his mask of anger on his face, though she could see that he had somehow paled as he threw her hand from him as if she burned. "Do not tempt my anger Gregory or this shan't be the easy gold-digging ride you were hoping for!" he spat before turning to leave her in the crowd, pitting daggers his way, wondering how on earth she was going to go through with this, feeling scared for the very first time. What had she let herself in for… 

"It's a bit plain if you want my real opinion, but then, plain always has suited you girl." Alyssa stated honestly and matter-of-factly. And she right in ways, the dress was not anything special, just something white with off the shoulder straps that went to just be low her knee. There was no design passed the fitted waist and no elegantly styled beads of any kind. But it suited the occasion, a rushed wedding with no time to plan anything too over the top. 

Alyssa herself wore a golden gown of simple design, the same style that both her sisters wore along with Aimee, Rocco's daughter. Atlanta had decided to have all the girls involved in her wedding, thus nobody was left out although Arena was her chief bridesmaid, something everybody seemed to accept. The bridesmaids all had their wavy hair tamed with straightners for the occasion while Atlanta wore her hair up in a style that accentuated her heart shaped face, making her eyes seem even bigger. 

"It is just what you'd always preferred Atlanta, you never did want a large wedding to show off." Abigail commented over her shoulder as she put the finishing touches to Arena's hair. "I think the dress suits you, simple yet elegant, although I do hesitate in using the word elegant when describing you."

Atlanta frowned as she looked herself up and down in the mirror turning to look at the back as well. After several slow turns in her new shoes to get a feel for them, she glanced at Aimee's reflection as she stood off to the side. Aimee always was the silent type in comparison to her other cousins and obviously wasn't as close to the others as they were with each other. Atlanta tried to include her in the conversation, trying to ease her a little, "What do you think Aims? Too plain or just right?" 

Aimee turned from the window, swirling her long black hair behind her ear as she surveyed Atlanta's dress with hesitant green eyes before meeting her deep blue gaze in the reflection. "It's very nice Atlanta. Your father will be very proud." Aimee replied in her usual neutral tone.

Alyssa swung towards Aimee, amber eyes dancing dangerously, "We want to make her husband sweat, _not_ her father proud, well that comes second." She rolled her eyes as Aimee shrugged and turned to stare out the window again. "She'd probably be just as excited at her own wedding."

"I don't intend to get married Alyssa." Aimee chimed, not bothering to turn from the window as she continued, "I see men as a useless distraction in life. I aim to be completely devoted to my studies as a duellist and to become the best I can be without any man getting in my way."

"Arena!" Abigail scolded as Arena nodded in agreement with Aimee's diagnosis. "Don't move again, your hair is almost done, a couple of more flowers."

"Sorry sis, but I just had to agree with Aimee." Arena apologised solemnly, staring into her own mirror as Abigail continued her hair. "Marriage isn't for everyone and I'm certainly not a marrying type."

Atlanta giggled while applying her red lip gloss as Alyssa looked helplessly heaven-ward. "You two are just too cynical for your own goods. I can't wait until the day I can say 'I told you so,' because I'm saying it at both your weddings, because I know I'll be invited." 

"OK sis but know, that day will never happen." Arena reminded her with a hint of a smile on her face as Abigail put the last flower into her hair. 

"Done!" Abigail stated triumphantly, looking around the room, "Now bouquets and that should be everyone. Right?" she picked up the bunches of flowers from the couch and handed one to everyone, leaving the last and slightly bigger bunch for Atlanta. "OK, now line up and let me see how we all look. Lovely!" she exclaimed seeing everyone together and handing Atlanta her flowers. 

Alyssa smiled excitedly, "Oh yay, can we go down now? I think Uncle Nick is waiting with our limos with little Becca and Bobby. Come on!" She led them to the door as they went down to meet Atlanta's father and Aimee's niece and nephew who were acting as flower girl and page boy respectively. 

Nicholas Gregory was dressed in tails and stood at the bottom of the stairs and watched seriously as his daughter descended them gracefully. "You look beautiful," his mouthed with an encouraging smile, already knowing that Atlanta's insides were running a mock with her system. He kissed her cheek when he reached her side and held out his arms for her. "You girls all look so beautiful, don't they Bobby?" Nicholas asked the embarrassed five year old who merely nodded. "To the limos ladies, we don't want to be late."

"It wouldn't be like Atlanta to be late now would it Uncle Nick?" Alyssa commented sarcastically as she led the girls out the front door and down the steps towards the limos. "We should wait half an hour and that way Kaiba will get used to how Atlanta's clock runs half an hour behind everyone else's." she suggested before climbing into her limo followed by the rest of the girls. 

Atlanta couldn't help but smile despite the way she felt like this day was running away from her. In the limo seated next to her father, she couldn't help but stare out the window and wonder what she was getting herself into. But she knew exactly what it was, a marriage of convenience, without love, something she had always promised herself she would never do. But then, those had been the days before Shawn had died, before the fateful night. Now, she had to look to the future with her baby. 

Her father's hand covering hers drew her out of her silent reflection, causing her to look away from the window and at his smiling face. "Try not worry little one, things always have a way of working out in the end."

Atlanta blinked several times before hugging him closely, warmly. "Oh dad, I'm scared, I hope I can be a good wife to Kaiba. It'll be such a responsibility to be a CEO's wife. What if I goof up?" her voice was paved with worry and shook a little.

Nicholas pulled his daughters face away from his shoulder gently and smiled, "You won't goof up Atlanta, you're too headstrong to goof it up. And no, you won't be like your mother, she was ill, there was nothing we could do, that wasn't your fault my little one."

Atlanta smiled shakily then nodded her head, "OK, I think I'm ready." Well as ready as she'd ever be, after all, how did you completely prepare yourself to marry someone like Kaiba?

"Good, because we just arrived. The girls are getting out of their limo. Let's get this show on the road." He smiled, wiggling his eyebrows in a completely comical fashion for him, before taking her hand and pulling her swiftly from the vehicle, almost s if not giving her time for second thoughts. He nodded to one of the men at the door for them to prepare the organist for Atlanta's march up the isle. "Right, Bobby and Becca, you up front, remember your steps. Right, Aimee and Alyssa, you two behind them. Lastly, Arena and Abigail before Atlanta and myself."

They all assembled in the practiced order and walked slowly to the doors of the secluded church and waited for the music to play and for the congregation to stand up. Atlanta took her father's arm, holding onto tightly, even more tightly when the music started and they all started down the isle in even patterns. 

Kaiba turned when the music started, frowning down the aisle as the congregation stood up. He watched silently as the flower girl and page oy walked down the aisle, rolling his eyes impatiently as the people all ooed and awed at the little twosome, taking pictures with their cameras. Behind them came the bridesmaids, Atlanta's cousins, dressed in gold. The fiery red head, Alyssa he thought her name was, was lapping up the attention coming her way, smiling brightly. The other girl, a pale dark haired girl he hadn't seen before, looking cool and calm not really taking any notice of the people around her, staring up the aisle and past Kaiba. This must be Aimee, the sixteen year old who attended Duel Academy so it was clear why he hadn't seen her before now. Behind those two were the older cousins, looking positively glowing, enjoying their roles, one giving Raphael a significant look as she passed him. 

Rolling his eyes, Kaiba glanced back even further and saw Nicholas Gregory leading his daughter down the aisle, a proud expression on his face. Suppose, Atlanta _was_ his only daughter and men did tend to get protective of their daughters. His glance move to Atlanta and he frowned when his eyes fell on her pale, brave face. She was clearly wishing she was somewhere else, his trained business eye could see that. But he marvelled at how she kept her expression neutral, a small smile on her face.

Things seemed to pass hazily fast after this moment. She remembered all the eyes on her as she walked up the isle, especially Kaiba's blue eyes that assessed her appearance and accepted it with two swift blinks of his eyes. Mokuba was his best man with Roland, Bevin and Peter as the ushers. She was aware that the ceremony passed quite swiftly and before she knew it, Kaiba's lips were on her own in order to seal their vows after being announced as Man and Wife.

Atlanta felt dazed as they followed the others down the isle and out to the limos in order to drive to the hotel where the reception would be held. She was barely aware of smiling at everyone and thanking them for arriving as they entered the reception dining area. The food barely tasted of anything as she ate it, having hardly any appetite but keeping a smile during all the speeches and while cutting the cake. 

Finally it came the time for their first dance as a married couple and she felt nervous with everyone's eyes on them as Kaiba led her slowly around the dance floor to a slow love song she had chosen. Then he was replaced by her father and everyone watched as she danced with Nicholas, putting her head on his shoulder at one stage as the ushers were dragged up to slow dance by the bridesmaids.

"I think you should sit down dear." her father commented in a concerned fashion. "You look somewhat peachy."

Atlanta looked to her father, drawing back somewhat to stare at him, "Oh dad, it's just so overwhelming…I mean…this is _it_!"

Nicholas chuckled, staring at her with pride in his blue eyes, "Oh Atlanta, my beautiful little daughter, there's more to a marriage than the wedding day. There'll be hard time ahead…no not like those that we had with your mother. Who knows what the future will be…"

"Arguments and clashes of personality?"

Nicholas smiled, "There will be those. But you have to decide whether its worth ruining what you have now. You have a baby and that baby will not benefit from being brought into a world where her parents are constantly clashing. It must learn to love, like you do. You'll be a mother and you'll be learning yourself."

"But Kaiba's so…"

"The exact opposite of you? Perhaps the other side of your delightful little coin?"

Atlanta slumped, "Exactly! How can he teach a child to love?"

"He can learn from you…you have an enormous capacity to love Atlanta, its quite a contagious part of your personality. Have hope little one." She watched as his blue eyes went over here head and an amused light came into his eyes, "I believe your new husband would like to dance with you."

"Would you like to dance?" a familiar voice asked at Arena's ear, directing her gaze away from Aimee, who she had been having an in-depth conversation about a guy with whom she had been dancing had tried his luck and tried to kiss her only for her to deftly avoid it. Aimee had been almost annoyed but had brushed the matter aside as if it warranted no noting of whatsoever. 

The bluest of eyes caught her attention and she realised that it was Valon who was asking her to dance. Heart dancing in panic, Arena glanced around looking for someone she could pawn him of on, but everyone was occupied other than Aimee, who seemed to be ignoring her plight, strong pale arms folded as she stared out over the dance floor as if oblivious to its existence. 

There was a small chuckle that drew her attention back to him as he stared at her, "Really, I'm not a bad dancer, I'll not even step on your foot, Ice lady!" 

This almost warranted a reprimand, but as usual, Arena kept her cool, smiling softly, in a fake fashion, as she offered him her hand to take. "Well if you do so promise not to trod…I do not see why not." She placed her hand in his, determinedly ignoring the little sparks of recognition that ignited there, placing herself as far as she could from her body and they swayed to the music.

He was a good dancer and didn't tread on her feet, but this was most likely to due to the distance she put between them until the end of the song, sighing when another slow number started up. She would have let go of him had his hands not have tightened on her as he murmured, "Good…now to dance properly…"

"Was I not dancing…?"

"With thin air." Valon agreed, amusement dancing in his blue eyes as he watched her face. "This time, _I'm_ leading!" And he pulled her close to his body so that she was deftly aware of every hollow and muscle beneath the dark suit. "Try not to thaw, Ice lady."

She gasped as she felt his hands expertly mould her slim body to his in an iron grip and he guided her around the floor, again never stepping on her foot. "Really, this is a very fine dress, you should crease it."

Valon watched her with amused blue eyes, making her feel disconcerted somewhat as he murmured silkily, "So send me the pressing bill then if it does crease."

Arena glared at him shakily, "Why are you doing this?"

But he assumed an innocent look as he watched her, "Doing what? Dancing with one of the most beautiful women in the room?"

Arena blinked several times, thrown by this compliment. Sure she had received them before, but they had never made her blood run hot, or her head feel somewhat dizzy. But she was determined to keep her composure, "We don't like one another. Clearly there is little need of this pretence."

"I never said that I didn't like you." Valon commented softly, his blue eyes staring at her lips, "In fact, I find you somewhat inviting. And your unwillingness to acknowledge the attraction between us is a heavy catalyst in the attraction I feel for you."

He was going to kiss her, she knew he was. She always knew that she had to do something to stop him, anything. Arena couldn't let this happen, not with him, not with any man. But the way his eyes were staring at her lips was mesmerising her and she could feel him draw nearer, unaware that they'd both stopped moving.

When his lips were just about to brush her own, someone accidentally knocked into to them, almost sending her sprawling to the floor in what have looked like a very untidy mass of limbs. Only his arms, strong and steady, saved her from that fate.

But the moment was broken as they both looked in other directions, clear tinges of pink under their eyes. Arena, ever the cool one of her family, recovered first, "Ahem, thank you for the dance Valon. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night." And, light on her feet as usual, turned from the embarrassed scene and fled in as dignified a manner as she could manage, resisting the urge to grumble about men as she went. 


	4. Married Bliss and Duelling Sis'

_I made up a number of cards here for the story!!_

**Chapter 4: Married Bliss and Duelling Sis' **

He was behind, he hated being behind. With all that had been going on lately, he had fallen behind on his work. Of course he could have hired someone to help him keep up but he didn't trust anyone not to screw up everything he'd worked hard to achieve over the years, he preferred doing things for himself.

Irritated, Kaiba glanced out the window and saw snow drifting down outside. Blinking, he turned back to the screen, knowing the dampness on the ground on the chilly Sunday afternoon meant this early snowfall wouldn't lie at all due to its weakness.

Blanking out all thought of the weather, he returned to his work, sorting through the stock making sure everything was in order. As he did so, he rapidly typed on his keyboard, keeping mental pictures of all the graphs and charts that flashed at him as he went. If all went well, he could probably be finished by early evening, meaning he could overlook the knew technology in his private lab.

Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by the loud hum of a nearby vacuum. This wasn't right, the halls were never cleaned on a Sunday, why on earth was there a vacuum activated near his room. Groaning impatiently, he got up from the seat, dressed in black slacks, not bothering with a coat.

Swiftly, he walked around the desk and headed straight for his bedroom door, pulling it open, a barrage of insults ready of his tongue for the silly servant who disturbed the only day he worked at home. Words stalled on his lips however, with the sight that greeted his surprised gaze.

There was no servant in the hall, but his new wife was using the vacuum cleaner on the floor that was somehow covered in small crumbs that resembled a form of popcorn, surrounding Atlanta. She seemed quite at home in the hallway as Kaiba watched her, somehow feeling perplexed by the whole situation of seeing his wife doing a chore he hadn't expected in a million years.

She was dressed in pyjamas, rather childish pyjamas at that. They had little white, checked shorts that came just below her rounded rear end. The t-shirt was plain white with some sort colourful design on the breast area. She seemed to have some sort of musical device clipped onto her shorts, as she danced, barefoot he noted, vacuuming what was left of the crumbs in the hallway.

Kaiba frowned deeply, folding his arms as if waiting for a child to realise he was misbehaving. And Atlanta was misbehaving, what kind of twenty-two year old woman danced about in pyjamas in the middle of the day? But he was impressed that someone born with a silver spoon in her mouth actually knew how to work a vacuum.

His cold gaze stayed with her as she obliviously mouthed the words to the songs she was listening to with earphones in her ears, looking quite strange to him considering he couldn't hear any music in the hall. At times she pretended to dance with the gadget in her hand, reminding him of the love-struck teenagers he had witnessed in high school.

Finally, she swung round, mid flow and crashed to a stop as her startled, deep sea gaze clashed with Kaiba, her full mouth opening in startling shock. He continued to glare at Atlanta coldly as a pink blush entered her cheeks while she switched off the machine. Her small hand came up to her ear as she removed a piece in order to speak to him, her other hand switching the music device off.

Looking decidedly flustered, she glanced to her side, pulling her arms behind her back like a soldier preparing for some sort of briefing. "Uh hi." She spoke finally, returning her embarrassed gaze to Kaiba's face, "I thought you'd be in the office today."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze on her face, finally breaking his silence, "Well, I'm not. I don't go in on Sundays. I work at home, the office is closed."

"Oh…right…"

"Care to explain what on earth you are doing?" Kaiba asked, really rhetorically but he was surprised to find she was about to answer him, a shifty smile on her face.

"I was clearing the floor." She explained honestly, looking somewhat guilty. "I made some popcorn to watch with a movie I'd just bought and well, as you can see, I had a little mishap. So don't worry, I'm clearing my mess."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows with a sarcastic expression, "Really? I'm glad you cleared that up because I did not work that one out for myself." She saw her head tip to the side as she smiled lopsidedly, damn didn't she realise he was mad at her? "Leave it for another time. I don't care for distractions, especially since our little episodes have resulted in my being behind work which needs done."

Kaiba turned to go back into his bedroom, about to slam the door when her voice stopped him momentarily. "You have a lovely home Kaiba." He glanced back to see her staring at him, eyes annoyingly big and childlike. "I just thought I'd let you know. I didn't get to tell you, you know, after the wedding."

Kaiba continued to stare at her for a pregnant moment, realising this was the first time he'd seen her since their vows had been made a week before. Blinking he nodded his acknowledgment of her complement before turning back to his room, door closed behind him, starting back towards his desk.

He froze when he heard the vacuum being switched back on, glared at the closed door. He did so for a minute before the thing switched off and he heard her bumble it away down the hall. Finally he could concentrate on getting some more work done before going down to his underground tech facility.

Kaiba worked away for a few hours before finally closing the laptop and bringing two long fingers up to rub the ridge of his nose. Sighing he stood up and pulled on his purple coat before heading out the door to go down the now clean hall. He passed Atlanta's room on the way and noticed the door was wide open but the room was empty of all life. She was probably off causing trouble at some other part of his house.

He was surprised to find that Mokuba's room was also empty when he passed it. His brother was normally looking over the pro-gaming leagues on a Sunday, in his room with his large TV. Feeling slightly apprehensive, Kaiba carried on his way towards the lift that would take him to the lower floors.

As the lift swiftly descended he thought about his latest creations and updates that needed finalising. His new virtual technology was becoming fail-safe and nobody but himself could program it to be otherwise. He just needed t continue testing it out until it satisfied him completely.

Exiting the lift, the computer went online and warned him that he wasn't the only one in his private lab. Frowning, he asked who else was present and the computer replied that it was his brother and an unrecognisable female playing some games. Relaxing his shoulders, Kaiba realised he had found Mokuba and Atlanta, they were in his private lab.

For some reason this maddened him, how dare Mokuba bring a complete stranger into his lab, all the secrets the place held meant it could be held for ransom by anyone other than himself. Carefully, he stalked the premises before coming to find his brother and wife playing a game.

It was the new instalment of a leading shooter game, Total Reboot, he had been sent it for demo purposes and had yet to get round to trying it. Apparently, his brother had no qualms using it as Kaiba watched. Both of them had concentrated yet exhilarated looks on their faces, Atlanta with her pink tongue between her teeth. So, his wife knew how to play, this was new.

Her sea blue eyes were narrowed determinedly as she fired her model gun at the screen, her long her tied up in high tail away from her face, her arms showing small little biceps as she held them taut and disciplined as she aimed at the targets on the large screen. "Have you got the missing particle yet? Your rival has been getting a little trigger happy making me miss my chances at my rival."

Mokuba smiled a little as he replied, the video footage dancing in his grey eyes, "Just picked it up, on my way back."

Kaiba rolled his eyes, clearly not enjoying the little play for words as they continued to ignore his obvious presence in his own lab. He came forward to stand behind them, aware of their knowledge of his presence and watched as they played. Mokuba had two lives left while Atlanta had all five the standard player began with. Her score was also much higher, peaking Kaiba's interest even further; it wasn't everyday he met a girl able to play his brother at his favourite game.

"Hello bro." Mokuba finally acknowledged his presence in the large lab. "This new game is amazing, you should really give it positive reviews."

Kaiba scoffed and walked over to his new work and ignore their presence the best he could as he started to work on his new project, glancing up every now and then when they cleared a stage or when something happened.

"Hey, who the hell shot me?" Atlanta's voice was pitched fiercely, in a way Kaiba had never heard before, perhaps there were things he needed to look into about his new wife a little deeper than he'd looked before.

"They took 2000 points of me, what?" both of them cried out their protests. Kaiba looked up to notice she now was on three instead of five lives, must have lost two since he'd last looked. "Why'd they do that?" Mokuba asked, not even stopping the game as they spoke.

"It was you! You shot me! You squint, I'm your team member! No wonder they took points off you!" Atlanta cried, herself not pulling away from the game.

Mokuba laughed sheepishly, "Oops, friendly fire, my bad!" His hair was pulled back too Kaiba noticed, something Mokuba never did.

"Could you not play that another time? This is the first chance I've had to get down here and you are ruining my concentration!" To be honest, he didn't care if he was ruining their fun, his work was more important to him and he really never had anytime for fun and was impatient when others prevented him from getting his job done.

The other two paused the game simultaneously, glancing at each other before turning to look at him, their eyes evidently pleading with him. "Ah come on bro! I haven't had anyone to play co-op with in a long while! What if we promise to be quiet?"

Atlanta seemed to withdraw somewhat, behind Mokuba as Kaiba's eyes flashed their way. Kaiba had noticed that now, without the distraction of the game, she was definitely remembering how he had found her in the hall earlier. "It's ok Mokie, we'll come back another time. Kaiba has work to do."

Kaiba was surprised by the way she'd made herself his ally but Mokuba was seemingly having none of it. "He always has work to do Atlanta! Never lets fun enter into anything!"

"As the CEO of the major company, I rarely have time for fun Mokuba. Haven't we had this conversation a thousand times before?" Kaiba retaliated the same old waxwing Mokuba started to complain like this. He turned his back and started to go through the programming files of the new virtual technology.

"Ok then, so what are you doing now bro?" Mokuba refused to give up on his brother, no matter what. Kaiba felt his presence at his side as he concentrated on the screen. Still trying to make a safer virtual world?"

Kaiba frowned, "I've nearly completed it. All I need to do is find a way to make these fit together without causing too much trauma to the realistic effect."

He then felt Atlanta's presence at the other side of him and realised she was staring at the screen he was concentrating on, all tensed and still. "Is there something I can help you with or can't you go away?"

"Actually, I was looking to help you!" Atlanta replied her breath brushing his ear annoyingly. "You're missing something in the code right there!"

Kaiba ground his teeth together, showing his irritation, "I am well aware of that Gregory. Do you think I have memory lapses or something?" He continued to pin point the exact area that needed work done. "I just can't figure out what to…"

"Nano Processive Protonic Chips."

Kaiba froze midway through his sentence and glanced up at her, glaring, "What?"

"Nano…"

"I know what you said Gregory! How on earth would I want to use those little pieces of dork hardware?" Kaiba spat back, turning back to the screen, "I refuse to use those, especially when they haven't been properly tested in this field before. It's too risky, all my work could flop on it."

Atlanta seemed to shrug before sitting down next to him, continuing to frown at the screen. Kaiba glanced sideways at her noting how her small nose was wrinkled like it usually did when she concentrated on something. Hold on, noticing her nose? Get a grip Kaiba! He tured back to the screen, typing again.

The sound of his typing was joined by more sounds of typing at either side of him. "I don't recall asking for your help." Kaiba commented dryly, refusing to take his eyes off the screen as he spoke. But they ignored him, each consumed in what they were doing. "I prefer to work alone."

"Shush Seto. I'm trying to locate some Nano bites in order to see if they'll work effectively." Mokuba stated, clearly only aware that Kaiba had spoke but had not listened to what he'd actually said.

"I don't want Nano bites in my system, they're unreliable." Kaiba stated, glaring at the screen as he thought of ways to get the new fail-safe technology to work. "I refuse to use unreliable technology in my programs."

"They're not unreliable, this is a new version of them." Atlanta replied, clearly she had been listening but had chose to ignore his rebuke of their help. "They're newly designed, most of old kinks have been ironed out, I tested them myself. Zeigfried asked me to personally test them and they're good."

Kaiba glanced sideways at her, "I am not using anything that punk with the bad hair designed."

Atlanta blinked her acknowledgement, clearly refusing to look at him. "Fine but you won't mind if I cut away a part to use as a sample and testing it out myself, won't you darling?"

"Cutting away a part of my program?" Kaiba asked sarcastically. "Sure, go ahead and while you're at it, why don't you steal it and sell it to him too?"

Atlanta glanced at him momentarily before returning her gaze back to the screen, "Sarcasm doesn't become you Kaiba." Her voice seemed somewhat deflated, not like herself. Not that you care anyway Kaiba, he told himself.

Shaking his head he turned back to his screen to concentrate while Mokuba spoke up again, raising his voice a little so that he was speaking to Atlanta. "What version is it I'm looking for Atlanta?"

Atlanta took a while to answer, continuing to frown at the screen, "Try downloading the 2.81 version. Make sure there are safety barriers so that viruses don't come into your brother's precious system. Besides, I doubt the computer would allow them into the system anyway but we all know how paranoid and picky your brother is."

"Sarcasm doesn't become you." Kaiba repeated the line she had said to him shortly before. "Would you two just beat it before I'm forced to evict you from my lab myself?"

Mokuba laughed although Atlanta didn't seem as amused. "You can't tell me what to do anymore big brother. I'm an adult now too you know." Kaiba rolled his eyes at the way Mokuba said this. Didn't he already know Mokuba wasn't a child anymore. "Besides. I'd love to see you try and lift both of us and keep us out at the same time. We're helping you, you have no choice in the matter."

"Got that downloaded yet Mokuba?" Atlanta called over Kaiba's head again making him pause what he was doing and glare at her. "What?" she asked glancing at him briefly.

"I work alone! Go away and annoy somebody else." Kaiba replied before Mokuba spoke as if he hadn't said anything at all.

"Got it, they should be in the P Drive ready to implement." Mokuba sounded excited, as he stood up from the chair making Kaiba look after him as he started towards the Virtual pods, loading them up, preparing them for use.

Kaiba stood up too, turning towards him, "Mind telling me what the hell you are doing?" He demanded of his younger brother, who took little notice of him as he continued to switch buttons on two pods.

Mokuba stopped what he was doing and smiled sheepishly at him, "Oops sorry. Did you want to try it too? I could turn on Pod 3 if you want. I just thought you wouldn't want to try it out, what with the Nano Processive Protonic Chips being used."

Kaiba folded his arms, is eyebrows pointing downwards, threateningly, "Nobody is trying out anything. I'm not letting you inside that! Anything could happen to you!"

There was a small snigger behind him as Atlanta continued to type away. "Yeah, you could get hit by a bus tomorrow but no, _this_ is what'll kill you."

"I wasn't asking your opinion Gregory. Stay out of this." Kaiba snapped over his shoulder, annoyed by the fact that nobody was listening to him around here in his own private lab. How dare they gang up on him? "It's not safe and…"

Mokuba turned back to flipping the switches to prepare the pods again as Atlanta continued to upload and fuse the sample programs. "Look it's only a sample, a demo if you will. What could go wrong?" Kaiba raised his eyebrows sardonically, "Really? What could go wrong? Have you forgotten all the mishaps over the years? Is your memory that bad?"

Mokuba shook his head, "Those were the early programs, and plus the Big Five had rigged the programs. Nothing like that can happen now, you know that. Come on, you can't stop us, short of turning off the electricity."

"Then maybe I will turn off the electricity."

"Please, you wouldn't run the risk of losing your data by a power shortage." Mokuba laughed disbelievingly. Lazily he pulled some tresses of his long hair behind his ear as he continued on his way. "Nearly ready over here, how's it at your end Atlanta?"

For the first time ever in his own laboratory, Kaiba found himself sidelined as he watched his wife and brother work together to test out their theory, one he was sure wouldn't work. The Schroeder Corporation wasn't exactly on the best terms with Kaiba so he doubted they'd let him use their stuff. Plus, he plain didn't trust them.

His thoughts flicked back to over ten years ago, when Zeigfried had tried to destroy his company during a tournament he'd held while opening the very first Kaibaland theme park. He'd been suspicious of him from the offset and his worries had proved true. Too bad for Zeigfried that he underestimated the preparation of Kaiba's technology in case anything like that happened again.

Atlanta stood up from the chair at the keyboards and walked over towards Mokuba, "Should be ready. I've uploaded some Fighter Game data so you can try it out."

Mokuba glanced over his shoulder at Kaiba while replying, "Really which game?"

"Iron Heart 8. One of the top of the range for combo effectiveness and all sorts. The memory's crazy for it." Her large eyes went to Kaiba as well and he suddenly felt the pressure of two Mokuba's annoying him to get hi to play. Dammit why did he have to get married at all? This new wife was proving to be a handful.

Mokuba gave his most effective puppy eyed, pleading stare that he could muster, making Kaiba frown more. "Please big bro. Come on and try it out with us. It's your technology, we'll set a fail safe timer in case we might encounter problems."

Kaiba crossed his arms and stared back at his brother intently, "I thought you'd grown out of those pleading glances Mokuba." But his brother didn't reply and continued to stare at him pleadingly. "Oh fine, let's get this over with Mokuba. Set up the third pod for Atlanta. Pod 1 is always mine!"

Mokuba's face immediately broke into an excited smile, reminding Kaiba of when he was younger and when Kaiba had been forced to take their destiny into his own hands at such a young age. He supposed Mokuba would always be a child at heart. "Great! Setting up now! Get the timer ready Atlanta, half an hour should be ok and safety precautions too, can't forget those!"

"Actually, on second thoughts, in my condition it might prove too stressful for the baby. The two of you go on in."

Atlanta didn't smile as she tore her eyes away from Kaiba and begun the procedures that Mokuba had requested, giving Kaiba the impression that she had been in his lab before, how else would she know her way around the switches with such efficiency. Groaning a little in frustration, Kaiba walked over to Pod 1 and climbed in just as the other two did, feeling this was all a waste of time.

As the pod closed and the program activated, a select screen appeared and Kaiba swiftly scrolled through the players in order to pick a fighter to be. He settled on one with long blond hair and white dojo clothes, opened at the chest. He closed his eyes and waited for his mind to be digitised and enter the game.

When Kaiba opened them again, he was standing in a great hall with dark, high, ancient walls. The room was lit by scattered lanterns of blazing fires and Kaiba felt proud of his own virtual technology, it really was the best in the world.

"Wow, that was so much fun!" Mokuba was speaking excitedly behind her as she headed in the direction of the kitchen, her new family behind her. "We have to try other games, it worked amazingly."

Glancing over her shoulder, feeling a little exerted, Atlanta nodded in the direction of her husband, "That's not my call Mokie, it's Kaiba's!" She turned back around calling out over her shoulder as she went, "You boys go to the dining room, I'm going to finish preparing dinner. How does a Pot Roast garnished with honey and rosé sound?"

What? She had been cooking? Where on earth had the servants gone? Why did his wife have to cook their dinner? Leaving Mokuba to set the table, which wasn't set for some reason, Kaiba followed her into the kitchen to where she already had a pair of oven mitts on and was opening the oven door to take out a large roast on a tray. Where the hell was the chef?

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked when she glanced up at him as she placed the hot tray onto a cooling tray. She turned her back on him, in clear refusal to answer his question and got a large plate out of the drawer. "Believe me when I tell you, I want to know what you think you're doing."

Impatiently, she swung her dark head around to look at him, eyes dancing dangerously. "What does it look like I'm doing Kaiba? I'm certainly not grooming the dogs, in case you think that's what I'm doing!" Her voice was laced with impatient sarcasm as she turned back to finish her dinner.

Feeling more irritated, Kaiba eyed the roast mournfully, "I know what you're doing, what I should of said was why are you cooking the dinner? Where the hell are all my servants? My housekeeper? My chef? My…my… other people that are usually fluttering around at dinner time! Where are they all?"

Merely shrugging as she skilfully lifted the roast onto the large plate, Atlanta replied, "I gave them the day off." She didn't even bother to look at him as she spoke, as she informed him that she had taken it onto her own hide and given his staff the day off.

"You what?" He demanded, taking a step forward when she looked as if she was about to reply to his rhetorical question. How dare she? This was his house! He said what went here! "Who gave you the authority to do that?"

"You did. The day you married me. Will you be a darling and make sure Mokuba has the table set?" she had the gall to ask him as she bent down to pluck at the fresh herbs and get out the gravy granules.

Folding his arms and still staring at her, Kaiba asked in a dangerously soft tone, "Did you just boss me around? In my own home? Have you any idea who you are taking to? Who I am?"

"Oh don't be silly!" Atlanta waved him off impatiently. "Of course I know who you are, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp and as of last week, my husband. Now that we've sorted that out, are you going to go and help out or what?"

Kaiba still refused to move, continuing to stare at Atlanta as if she'd just jumped out of the wood work and cried "Boo!" like a little child. Had the world gone insane? "Why is my wife _lowering_ herself to cook dinner?" he asked softly, a note of wrath in his voice.

Finally stopping what she was doing, she turned to glare at him, tiny hands digging into her hips, eyebrows pointed downwards and eyes blazing brightly. "Listen, this is our first _proper_ Sunday as a family, admittedly not much of a family but a family none the less. So sue me if I want to make it special by making us all dinner using my grandma's special recipe. Now will you do your part and go set the table with your brother or else you won't be eating tonight at all!"

"But why on earth are you cooking? W…"

"Because sometimes, I _like_ to cook Kaiba! At times, I enjoy cooking a well prepared meal for my family, they usually love it." She swung back to her chores, hurrying around the large kitchen like a headless kitchen. "At least they appreciated my efforts." he heard her murmur under her breath as she did so.

Dumbfounded, Kaiba took a number of steps backward, staring at his new wife that he had a lot to learn about. She liked to cook? What? Why didn't he know this about her? Almost growling, he spun from the room and entered the dining room where Mokuba was busy setting the table, a contented smile on his face. "She made dinner on Thursday night too, I tell you, it was delicious! Did you have some when you got home?"

Frowning, Kaiba tried to remember if he did, shaking his head as he did so, "That's beside the point! What the hell Mokuba? You've let her loose in the kitchen? A little rich girl?"

Mokuba set that last spoon in place before standing back to look at his older brother, a sheepish grin on his face, "There was no stopping her Seto! She's really, fiercely independent and has clicked with all the servants. I told her you wouldn't be happy with the cook going home today but she was headstrong and determined to make dinner today before she got busy at Gregory Corp."

Kaiba nodded, Peter had told him things were getting busy at the moment with lots of transactions. He had also informed him that Harold had brought Arena Gregory on board to help with the virtual stuff while Atlanta would be busy dealing with the accounts of the last quarter takings and profits. Peter had asked Kaiba to make sure she took it easy in the early stages of her pregnancy, stating that it was his job to make sure his wife was ok.

"She should be resting in her state."

Mokuba glanced about, a worried expression on his face, "Shush, don't let her hear you say that or she'll castrate you! She's having a hard time from her family at the moment and it's increasingly stressing her out, hence the sudden buzz in the kitchen! I think she'll slow down soon enough!"

Kaiba sighed and took his usual seat at the head of the table as Mokuba sat beside him, watching him with amused eyes, "She's something else huh?"

Glancing briefly in his brother's direction, his cerulean gaze went to the doors, "I have no idea what you speak of Mokuba. She is merely trying to prove that she's not some pampered princess with a different agenda where I am concerned."

"You're wrong about her Seto." Mokuba stared determinedly at his brother, so much so that Kaiba had to pretend to look the other way, "You don't even know her. She's really nice, if edgy at the moment. She's a great gamer, used to be a pro! If only everyone would stop laying on her…"

Kaiba sighed out loud when the knock interrupted his thoughts. He had been a little puzzled by something on the screen. Something didn't add up and it was driving him mad. This interruption couldn't have come at a more irritating time. He stood up and stalked towards the door, swinging in forcibly open to reveal Atlanta on the other side.

He paused when he saw her face, she looked tired and pale, and for the first time, she didn't look like the little teenager she usually looked like. She was in her pyjamas and had clearly been restless, her hair was wild at the back of her head and her eyes were heavy. A small smile appeared on her face after a second, "Hey, I didn't know if you'd be awake."

Kaiba glowered in her direction, folding his arms, "I'm busy. Is there something you wanted. I want to get back to my work."

She seemed to hesitate, placing her hands behind her back, "Can I sit with you? I promise, I won't make a sound. I just can't sleep and I just feel lonely at the minute."

Kaiba arched his eyebrows upwardly, "You want to sit with me? At this time of night?"

Atlanta nodded her dark head, "I used to sit with dad all the time when I couldn't sleep. He used to work into the night like you. I dunno, but I think the sound of typing helps to calm me a bit. You know?"

"Ok whatever, no long stories." Kaiba turned and allowed her entry into his room, feeling somewhat confused by his actions. It reminded him of when Mokuba would sit in his room as he worked, just for company. "Try not to fall asleep."

Kaiba sat behind his desk once more and applied himself to the problem at hand again. Atlanta's movements distracted him for a bit, until she sat comfortably on the seatee at the bottom of his bed. He continued to stare at the screen, trying not to think about his pregnant wife of a month sitting in his room. True to her word, she wasn't making a sound, just relaxing, listening to him.

"You're not typing, is there a problem?" she asked finally, reminding him that he had yet to unravel the mystery of his sums not adding up.

Kaiba made a sound in his throat before replying, "There's no problem, not really. My accounts, you wouldn't understand."

Atlanta sat up straight, holding onto her feet that were tucked under her bottom, "I work accounts at Gregory Corp. I can help if you want."

"I'm fine, really." Kaiba replied, sarcastically, continuing to stare at the screen in confusion. They were usually consistent, but this month, they were way off, why had this been?

Atlanta got up and padded her way to his desk, standing behind him to look at the screen. "What's the problem?" Feeling as though he had to answer now, he opened his mouth only to be interrupted by her, "Oh I see, your expenditure is way lower than last month."

Kaiba glanced up at her, marginally impressed with her ability to ead the charts, replying, "Yes, as is the energy output, but it shouldn't be, we've been testing a lot lately. I'll have to speak to Mokuba."

"I see he's followed my advice then." Atlanta continued to stare at the screen, "He must have installed those energy-saving transformers I told him about. It's not efficient to have obsolete technology wasting away energy at that rate. Especially in a company like Kaiba Corp., constantly using electricity and such"

Kaiba glanced up at her, grimacing, "What would I need with energy-saving things? I'm rich enough to deal with anything dammit! I don't need to save money. I have all that I need!"

Atlanta chuckled, "There's no harm in making sure you aren't throwing away money that might come in handy in the future. Plus, it reduces your carbon footprint. If I were you, I'd wait for about three months and see if the change is permanent and make a note of what your new expectancy is in terms of expenditure."

Kaiba closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose impatiently, "Is there a part of my life you don't want to take over?" First the cleaning, then his lab with his little brother, then the dinner and now this? Who the hell did she think she was, he was happy in his life before all this.

"What?" her voice held surprise at his question.

Kaiba stood up suddenly and swung round to face her, "Isn't there a part of my life that is safe from your involvement?" he demanded again, "You're constantly getting into things. My servants, my house, my lab and now, my company! Dammit Gregory, isn't there a piece of my life that's safe from your constant poking?"

The expression in her eyes changed to one of hurt, whih surprised him, since she normally took up a challenge and fought back. Ok, maybe she wasn't going to hold back now, "Oh get over yourself!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, taking a step towards her.

Her eyes filled with tears unexpectedly, "You! You can't ever accept help can you? Dammit Kaiba, is your pride that high? I didn't know Mokie was going to install those transformers without telling you! I only made a friendly suggestion! Oh I'm sick and tired of all this dammit!" Her arms flashed expressively as she stormed around his desk, "Men! Oh shove you all!"

"Men?" her statement had confused him, what did other guys have to do with this? This was between him and her. "What men?"

Atlanta swung back around to glare at him, "You! Dad! Grandad! Peter! Shawn! Men in general! You all suck butt! I'm sick of you all!" she seemed to be hysterical now, pacing back and forward. "So what if I don't want to slow down! It's my business, I'll do what I want! Most women work through their pregnancy! Now you can't even accept help from me! Grr!"

Kaiba was confused by this creature that had suddenly exploded in the middle of his room storming about as if fireworks were going off under her feet. "Fancy calming down?"

"Calming down? Me? You just took a bap because of my helping you!" Atlanta squealed back and Kaiba could see she was getting hysterical, which couldn't be good for the baby. "I mean, ok, I'm pregnant, but plenty of women work through pregnancy. I wish you would all stop giving me a headache. I came in here to try and relax dammit and…"

"Then relax!" Kaiba spat out loudly, "Lie down if you want, I'll not go on at you anymore! Relax before you give yourself heart failure. Give my head peace!"

Atlanta stared at him crossly for a moment, her pacing being halted for the time being. Slowly, her small frame lowered itself onto the couch at the bottom of his bed before she curled up and turned away from him. Clearly, she wasn't in the mood for being alone, regardless of how mad she was at him currently. Rubbing the back of his head absent-mindedly, Kaiba watched her form as he lowered himself into his desk chair.

If all women were this difficult, he was glad he'd spent most of his life away from them. The opposite gender were just a whole lot of trouble that a busy CEO did not have time to deal with. He'd heard about how laid back Atlanta was supposed to be and yet, around her, he was constantly on edge, expecting something bad to happen. She was always quick to temper and always brought out his nasty side at times.

At the same time, he had become used to the idea that in a matter of months, he was going to become a father, his wife was going to have a baby. Another member for their illustrious family. An heir to his empire. That was the best thing about this whole situation.

While happy to help out and work in the company, Mokuba had expressed his desire for not running the company, permanently, if anything should happen to Kaiba himself. So, a baby was the next best thing to carry on the Kaiba line. No matter how he felt about the marriage, at least he had done the right thing where the baby was concerned and where his company was concerned.

Atlanta was lying completely still, as if made of stone, hardly making a sound, hardly breathing. She couldn't be sleeping, she was too tense. And the reason soon became clear. "Maybe we made a mistake…"

Kaiba frowned deeply, already knowing what she was talking about but not really wanting to show that he was that tuned in to what she was thinking about. "I don't make mistakes Gregory. I fix them."

"Can you fix this?" Atlanta asked quietly, starting to visibly shake.

Kaiba sighed, sitting back in his chair, not looking at her, "Fix what?"

He heard a sarcastic snigger erupt from her before a small sniff as she replied, "This! This sham of a marriage that neither of us are happy in."

"I am neither here nor there about the whole situation Gregory." Kaiba replied keeping his voice steady and calm, "I did the only logical thing and married the woman pregnant with my child. Regardless of how we feel about it, the situation will stand and we will remain as we are."

"Even though we don't love one another?"

There she went again, complaining about that blasted foolhardy emotion. "Even then, Gregory. But it's not like we're joined at the hip, we can lead our own lives, you just have to learn to be more careful in the future."

"Lead our own lives…" Atlanta rolled around to look at him with large, pained eyes. "You with your company…me with my stuff. Breezing past one another like the other doesn't exist? What about when the baby comes Kaiba? What then?"

Kaiba stared at her for a long moment. He hadn't actually thought of that, what did you do with a baby? He couldn't just drop his company for a mere child, it was too important to do something so foolish. "There will be nannies…"

"My lord Kaiba!" Atlanta sighd sadly and tiredly, "You'll be a father and all you can think of is getting back to your company as soon as the deed is done, turfing the child onto the nearest nanny…"

"I'm the CEO of a major corporation, Gregory, I don't have time to play daddy…"

Atlanta sat up suddenly, crying, "But you _will be _a daddy!"

"Try to stay calm Gregory," Kaiba spoke quietly, trying not to respond to her outburst in kind, "Surely even _you_ can understand how a project consumes most of the time in a day. After all, you wouldn't have achieved your phD so soon if you'd had a baby back then." She recoiled in surprise, shock written on her small features. "Oh come on, you don't think I'd have married a woman I hadn't checked out first. I know about your phD in history and…"

"Ancient history," she corrected him firmly, "Specialising in Egyptology, actually, if you must know."

Egypt? He momentarily flinched at this information. His investigator hadn't told him that much about her. "Ok, Ancient History and mathematics." he corrected himself with a confident smirk, "An interesting combination but you really don't think you could have done that and raise a child do you?"

Atlanta frowned, shaking her head slowly, "No, but…"

"There you have it." Kaiba interrupted her, turning back to the screen, "My job is very time consuming, I barely get to relax as it is. I'm sure the child will understand if I'm not the most visible of fathers."

After a moment, while Kaiba typed on his computer, almost completely absorbed in his work, he was aware of her leaving the small couch and entering their adjoining bathroom. He didn't think of her again until half an hour later, she still hadn't emerged. Finishing the report he was working on and closing the window, Kaiba stood up from his desk and went to check the bathroom.

He found it to be empty, so he crossed the large bathroom and opened the opposite door. Slowly, he entered the room to find her lying on the bed, curled into a tight ball. Most likely asleep but part of him could have sworn that he heard some stifled sobs coming from her space. Shaking his head, he decided to ignore it and returned to his room knowing there was nothing he could do.

The terminal was as expected, busy and crowded with people running from different directions in a hustle and bustle mess. They were lucky to have obtained seats when they did. The three friends sat back surveying the rushing crowds as they all hurried to their individual destinations. Well two of them were, the other was chewing away a packets of crisps before they got ready to go to their flight.

"Don't you ever stop eating?" Tristan, the brunette friend turned towards the blond, a fond smile on his face. "I'll be surprised if the plane's able to take off with you on board."

"Ah ha! Very funny Tristan! Look its another two hour flight back to Domino and I don't fancy spending that time hungry." Joey Wheeler smiled, showing bits of food in his teeth.

"I suppose we won't have to hear you complain about hunger the whole way home." Tristan commented, making Yugi smile a little.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that Tristan." He looked at Joey, smiling. The last number of years they had been travelling the world together, touring different places they hadn't visited on their travels with the Pharaoh. Today they were heading home, knowing Téa had arrived back a number of weeks before.

Yugi almost blushed, remembering Téa. She was one of his best friends and he'd missed her a lot on his travels, but she'd gone after her dreams, just as he'd wanted her to. But he had missed her.

He was even looking forward to seeing his old deck again. He'd allowed it to be toured and shown in public while he'd travelled. Now he was looking forward to getting it back and probably going a few rounds with Joey.

"You alright man?" Tristan's voice broke into his thoughts.

This made Joey look at him too, putting Yugi on the spot. "What gives Yug? You're lost there."

Yugi laughed, Joey's face was a mess with food. "I'm fine. Just thinking about getting home and seeing Grandpa and Téa again."

Tristan nodded, "Yeah, me too. We've missed her too man. I was talking to her on her cell, seems she's been busy catching up with people."

Yugi nodded, "Uh huh! She's been out to dinner with Mokuba a couple of times, and Bakura too! Apparently he's doing fine now!"

They were so engrossed in their conversation that neither of them realised a group of men, dressed in black suits, were walking towards them, purpose in their steps. Joey was the first to notice them, quickly wiping the crisp crumbs from around his face. "Say, who are they?"

Yugi and Tristan both looked towards the direction he indicated to see the men stop in front of them. "Are you gentlemen Yugi Mutou, Joseph Wheeler and Tristan Taylor?"

Tristan glared at Joey, "Now what did you do man?"

Joey looked puzzled, "Nothing that I know of. What are you looking for us for?" Joy stood up, "It better be good, we got a flight to catch in an hour."

The man nodded, "That flight is unnecessary. Our mistress is providing you a lift home in her helicopter."

Yugi stood up too, "Mistress? Hold on, is it safe?"

"Our mistress's helicopter is top of the range."

Tristan frowned, "I smell a rat. What gives?" Suspicion was written all over his face. "What's the catch?"

The head goon continued in a monotone voice, "There is no catch, we assure you, we are simply bodyguards sent with a message to get you three to accompany us on our return. Our mistress travelled the last two hours in order to be here to meet you on time. She merely wants to speak with you."

Joey clenched his fist, "I don't buy it! What's your mistress' name?"

The man turned to Joey nodding, "Ms Atlanta, she wishes to speak to you on a personal level. Off the record of course."

Yugi frowned a little, not entirely convinced, "Couldn't she come here herself?"

"Ms Atlanta would have but she's not in peak condition right now. Please, we assure you, you are quite safe with us." he turned to the men, indicating they turn around also. He looked back to the three friends, "If you please, follow us, but we won't beg." he started walking away at a brisk pace.

Joey looked to the other two, "Well, what do we do?"

Yugi thought for a moment then shrugged, "If she needs our help, who knows? We have a little time to spare so we can make the flight if we aren't interested in helping her."

Tristan shrugged and stood up, "Fine by me, just as long as there's no freaky business."

"Alright Yug, we'll go but there better be a good reason for going." Joey stated as they quickly followed the tall retreating backs of the men. They followed them through the crowds, eventually leaving them behind, coming upon an exclusive part of the Terminal. As they followed them through a door, they had to show their passports to security in order to pass.

They followed them further still, out onto the tracks, walking past planes that ere being refitted or cleaned. They eventually came upon a helipad with a large helicopter sat on top. It reminded Yugi of some the ones they'd travelled in when they'd had to get lifts from Kaiba during many of their adventures. There were no KC labels on this helicopter however, there was a small red G above one of the main windows.

Yugi's attention was soon grabbed by the girl sitting on the steps leading in to the craft. She sat with her face in the fists of her hands, as if she was bored. She had long brown hair that flowed in large curls over her shoulder, shielding her face partially. On either side she was surrounded by more formally dressed men. She looked up when the large group approached and Yugi stopped dead in his tracks a little away from her.

From the way Tristan and Joey stopped, they recognised her as well. Yugi took a step forward, attentively, "Mana?" Her hair was longer, but her large eyes made it easy for them to recognise her. They had met with a girl who had looked just like her when they were in the pharaoh's memory world.

When she stood up, a confused frown upon her face, Yugi realised she was older than he'd first thought, although she was just a little smaller than he was. In today's heat, she was wearing a simple white summer dress, her long hair covering her bare shoulders.

She approached, looking over the three friends, then smiled brightly, making her face look quite young, "Hey. Thanks for coming!"

Yugi nodded, "No problem, what can we help you with?"

The girl looked at the guards surrounding her, "Sorry about these guys, but certain people don't want me over exerting myself." She turned back to them, "My name's Atlanta, Atlanta Gregory. I came here to speak with you about a rather personal issue. I assure you, we mean no harm. Would you accompany me onto the craft so we can talk out of the sun's glare? We can start flying back to Domino immediately? I'll make arrangements for your luggage to meet you there."

Joey shrugged, "As long as I get home, I don't really care. I just don't understand what you want us for."

Atlanta blinked her huge eyes, "I understand, but you are the only ones who can help me understand a number of things." she looked around again them spoke behind her hand, whispering, "A number of very private things about Egypt."

Yugi gasped, puzzled, "What? How?"

"Sssh, not here. Inside!" She turned to the helicopter and climbed into the huge aircraft, calling out to the employees as she went. "You guys can go to the first compartment. I intend to speak privately with our guests in the main suit." She turned out the door, waving to them to follow, "Don't worry, we'll have privacy in here."

Yugi looked to the others, a small, confused smile on his face. "Well? Do we follow? What do you guys think?"

Joey laughed, "To hell with it, Mana-girl doesn't look too dangerous."

Tristan nodded, "Come on, we don't have to sit on a crowded plane now. Least we'll have space for our legs on this thing."

Yugi nodded in agreement, but still felt a little apprehensive. He followed the others onto the huge aircraft, as they followed Atlanta into a private area which had comfortable chairs with a large screen at the far end. She was standing in the middle of the room, a remote in her hand. She gestured for them to sit down. "Can I offer you guys any refreshments?"

Yugi was about to decline when Joey piped up, "I'm not a big eater but I wouldn't say no to some soda." Yugi laughed a little at this, taking a seat beside his best friend in the comfortable chairs.

Atlanta pressed a button on the remote, pointed at the screen, "George, can we have some cold soda brought in for our guests." Not a minute later, a man in black brought in a tray of soda for each of them, and they took a can each gratefully.

When he left, Atlanta took a seat at the head of the room, sighing a little, pulling an arm across her forehead. She smiled to them, then asked, "Who's Mana?"

Yugi looked up, a little startled by her question remembering how he'd mistaken their host for the young magician they'd met when they had been in the memory world. Not that he could be blamed, she was a spitting image of her. "Oh she's just a girl we once knew."

Tristan settled back in his seat, "Yeah, you look a lot like her. We thought you were her when we first saw you."

Atlanta blinked, smiling, "Wow, like I have a double out there?"

Yugi heard the propeller blades starting up as he answered her carefully, "Well, sort of. But not really."

Atlanta frowned, "I was kidding, you just didn't get to look at me properly. Mistaken identity, believe me it happens to me all the time but that's probably due to the fact that I'm bad with names." She looked to Joey, "You probably don't remember me, but you might have recognised me from a number of duelling conventions."

Joey sat up, "Really? You duel? I knew you looked familiar!"

"Heavens, I don't duel!" Atlanta looked skyward, then back to them, "My brother does. He's a huge fan." She took a sip of her own soda before continuing. "Right, the reason I asked you to accompany me was to find out the truth."

Yugi sat up straight, "The truth?"

Atlanta nodded, "About the nameless Pharaoh." There was a smile in her eyes but her tone portrayed seriousness. How did she find out about the pharaoh? Who was she to be asking these questions?

"Huh?" Tristan sat forward, "You know about the Pharaoh?" Clearly he was as stunned as Yugi was by her statement.

She folded her arms, sinking back into her chair, "I've heard rumours, little stories. I just need to know if its true and which parts are true."

Yugi frowned deeply, he too sinking back into his chair, "How much have you heard?"

Joey swung round to look at him, surprised, "What gives? Can we tell her?"

Yugi looked at him, "If she already knows then we can't keep it from her." he looked back to the young woman, he wanted to know about this. It was possible that she was the reincarnation of the Pharaoh's friend Mana, "Well?"

Atlanta gave him a grateful look then started to explain, "I've read the ancient texts." She nodded at their surprised looks, "Yes, I have always had a fascination with the Egyptian culture, since I was a young child. I have read about the Pharaoh who sealed the ancient shadow games away, at the cost of his own spirit. That he was destined to return and stop them again." Atlanta frowned a little, "Or so it was written. When I saw the stone, of course if reminded me of you. And I remembered your success as a duellist, known as the King of Games, so naturally it occurred to me that the prophecy was true."

Yugi looked her over, she seemed decent enough, genuinely concerned about the truth, for her own reasons, he knew. Sighing, he inhaled deeply, "Hold on to your seats, this is going to be a long story." And so he told her the story of the Pharaoh and the Millennium Puzzle. At different parts she asked questions which they tried to answer to the best of their ability.

When they mentioned meeting Mana, she sat stock still, a stunned expression on her face. "Hold on, Mana? That's the girl you mistook me for, right?"

Yugi nodded gravely, "Indeed, I am not the only reincarnated soul from Ancient Egypt, it seems possible that you are another one."

She looked extremely puzzled for a minute then nodded for them to continue, an expression of wary acceptance on her face. After a second, Yugi did continue the story, explaining about others that had shared a bond with the pharaoh that had also been reincarnated. A look of wonder passed her face when she heard about the different holders of the millennium items, the name Seto especially grabbing her attention, but she didn't say anything until Yugi finally finished his story. She seemed particularly taken back by the fact they'd travelled back in time along with Kaiba, but still she said nothing.

"And so, the Pharaoh, Atem, left our world, because he didn't belong here and well it was time for him to move on. His mission was complete." Yugi took a deep breath. "And that's it, really! That's all we know."

Atlanta nodded and was silent for a while, staring at her hands. The three friends looked at each other awkwardly, hoping she wasn't upset or anything. "So its true then. He's always running away from his past."

She turned her chair towards the screen and pressed a button, then punching in numbers on the remote. The screen came to life, as a ringing sound was heard. A middle aged woman with black hair appeared on the screen, holding a telephone to her ear. She had a particularly sour expression on her face, as if this call was an irritation. "Kaiba Corp, President's office." Yugi and Joey looked at each other stunned by this new revelation.

"Hi Lorna. Is he available?"

The sour look that had been on the woman's face before was replaced by a friendly smile, "Good Afternoon, Ms Atlanta. I've just patched a call through to him, seemed serious."

Atlanta stood up, "Oh don't worry about it then, just tell him I'm on my way back. No injuries acquired here, hehe."

The woman, Lorna, just smiled, "I'll take you through manually, and let him know." The woman stood up, phone in hand and left the screen. Joey stood up and looked at Atlanta, "What are you ringing Richboy for? Are you crazy?"

Atlanta looked to Joey, "Chill out, Joey. I'm…"

But she stopped speaking as Yugi caught a familiar voice coming through the speakers of the screen. "Mokuba!"

Atlanta turned back to the screen suddenly when a second voice was to be heard, although all that could be seen was the empty desk of the secretary. "Haha, yes he and his little friend Gardner are with us, so you will do as we say unless you want them harmed. Tonight, Duel Academy Island, near the volcano. And bring that little wife of yours!"

"You better not harm my brother or you'll be sorry! Believe me!"

"Haha," Yugi really didn't like the sound of this voice, they had Téa? But how? "And tell your wife I'm coming for her younger brother too, teach her for interfering before!"

Atlanta swung swiftly out of the room, leaving the three of them standing on their feet staring at the screen. Yugi couldn't believe what he'd heard; who had Téa? Who was that? He didn't get to wonder long when Kaiba's face appeared on the screen, a clear expression of rage on his face. There also appeared to be a mixture of confusion too when he saw Yugi and the others.

"Yugi!" Kaiba's voice drifted into the room, loud, clear and irritated. "I was told my wife was on the other end, clearly someone needs their eyes checked."

Yugi was surprised, Kaiba had a wife? Since when? Then he remembered that it was Atlanta who had rung the number, and realization dawned on him. But Joey spoke up first, "There's no female here to be your wife, Richboy."

Kaiba glared, "Clearly Wheeler." Yugi felt the helicopter turn in mid air and Kaiba continued, "I wasn't under the impression that any dorks like you were married to me."

"They're with me Kaiba!" Atlanta had returned and was looking at the screen, a defiant tilt to her head as her gaze clashed with Kaiba's. "I was calling to check in like I promised I would, but I over heard your little conversation."

Kaiba seemed to digest this then thought for a moment, "You should get some rest when you get back. I'll be g…"

"I'm on my way to Academy Island now." Atlanta replied, clearly in defiance of what Kaiba was about to say.

Kaiba's eyes widened, "What? I want you to get back here now! I'll take.."

Atlanta stood her tallest, which wasn't very intimidating considering she was smaller than Yugi. "No way, I won't let them get Bryce, he's not well!"

"You're not well…"

Atlanta stomped her foot, clearly exasperated, "Dammit Kaiba, I'm a pregnant woman, not a damn cancer patient! Stop treating me as if I have an ailing condition!" Yugi gasped at this outburst, there was a lot they had to learn about this woman, first she was Kaiba's wife and now she was pregnant.

Kaiba's eye narrowed, "I will when you stop fainting everywhere."

"I do not faint everywhere!" Atlanta took a deep breath, clearly weary of this little argument with Kaiba. She turned to Yugi, "I'm sorry about our little detour, my brother…"

Yugi understood, she was talking about the fact they were no longer headed toward Domino and instead heading to Academy Island. He agreed with her though, he was filled with the need to get there himself in order to get Téa back too. He looked to the screen, "Do they have Téa? Kaiba?"

Kaiba looked from his wife to him, then closed his eyes, "Yes, they do. I saw her. They have Mokuba too!"

Joey clenched his fist, "Then we're coming too Richboy!"

"Great!" Kaiba stated sarcastically, "Maybe you'll accidentally fall out of the copter on your way." He looked to Atlanta, "What are you doing with the Dork patrol anyway?"

"I have my reasons for being with them." Atlanta replied slowly. "Will we be meeting you there?"

Kaiba closed his eyes, "Of course, they're preparing KC1 as we speak!" He looked to her, still glaring, "I'll probably see you soon." Then the screen went blank, leaving a stunned silence behind.

Joey was the first to cut the silence, swinging round on Atlanta, irritation in his eyes, "All this time and you were married to _him_?"

Yugi was shocked by his friend's outburst but understood completely, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Atlanta smiled, almost lopsidedly. She walked over to her chair and sat down, wearily, "Would you have come if I'd told you? I know you have history but I needed to hear the truth, unbiased as possible, without you suspecting my husband. He doesn't even know the reason for this trip. Besides, these copters are clearly labelled with KC, it wouldn't be that hard to work out."

Tristan stood forward, "Well, what was the reason for wanting it as unbiased as possible?"

Atlanta looked to the ground, "Mokuba tried to explain all this to me before, told me to ask you the truth if I didn't believe him." Her large eyes moved to Joey, "You know how stubborn he can be. For some reason, he resented the work I do concerning Egypt and we rowed and rowed about it. After the latest row, I was ready to walk out when Mokuba stopped me in my room. He tried to explain that Kaiba was always in denial of anything to do with the past, especially Egypt." Atlanta looked to Yugi then, anguish in her beautiful eyes, "I was intrigued by his story, had to know the truth. Now I do, thanks to you."

"And now a group of punks has Téa!" Joey exclaimed, "I dunno who these guys are, but we're gunna get her back."

Atlanta nodded in agreement, "Yes, I will help! First I have to make sure they don't get my brother, Bryce."

Yugi sat down beside her, "Where is he? Academy Island?"

Atlanta nodded, "Yes, he enrolled at Duel Academy at the beginning of the year. But he got sick and came home for a while to recover. He'd only gone back not so long ago! Now those creeps are after him, and I don't know why!" she sat down in her seat, a frown deep-set in her lovely face.

"Wow, who would have ever thought that Kaiba would have gotten married?" Joey pondered aloud, "the only time I'd ever put that to him, it would have been a blond gold digger at his side. Uh, not that you're a gold digger or anything Atlanta."

She actually had the nerve to smile, despite the worry etched in her face, "I'm not a gold digger, you're quite right. My family own an oil and fuel company so I was already wealthy in my own right without Kaiba."

Tristan nodded, frowning in a dazed fashion, "But what made you marry someone like him? He's so…so Kaiba!"

"Tristan, you know Kaiba can be a good man when he wants to be, try not to insult her husband!" Yugi scolded.

"Oh it's ok, I know what you mean," she surprised Yugi by saying, "It's a long story, one I don't really feel like recounting now. Maybe I'll let you know, especially when this one's born." She pulled her dress tight to reveal the tiniest of bumps Yugi had failed to notice before.

Feeling deflated, Bryce stared at his cards in his hands. He wasn't a great duellist, but he wished he was. How he got into Duel Academy, he'll never know, but Atlanta had told him to follow his dreams and here he was, doing as she said. Putting his deck back together, still listening to the music in his ears, he looked out over the cliff, the Slifer Dorm behind him. He'd just returned from the break he'd had due to being a little sickly, he was surprised they'd let him come back at all.

He took a deep breath from the cool breeze that was blowing against his face, still staring into the dusky night. He should go home, he'd missed so much of the year, he'd have to repeat anyway. He was about to get up from his spot when an arm suddenly touched his shoulder.

Bryce jumped and yelled, "Ahhh!" almost swinging his arm back in reaction, but stopping just in time when he seen the end of a student's uniform. Turning back around he took his earpiece out and looked back over his shoulder to see the startled face of an Obelisk Blue. "Sorry, I was listening to music and I didn't hear you approach." He smiled, rubbing the back of his head, feeling a little sheepish.

The student smiled, "That's ok, as long as you didn't hit the face, you're fine!" Bryce recognised this guy, he was a third year, one of the top duellists here and very popular. "Anyway, I was coming over to the dorm, looking for my sister, when I saw you sitting here. You look lonely, are you ok?"

Bryce frowned, turning back to look out over the waves, "I'm fine, you could say I was just pondering my purpose in life, haha."

Annoyingly, the guy took a seat beside him, "You sure? You seemed awfully sad and I don't like seeing that the fans are sad."

Bryce looked sideways to him, "Uh, the fans?"

"Sure!" The guy was so bright and cheerful, no wonder he was so popular. "Anyway, I haven't seen you around, even if this year has been a whole messy incident, I think I would have noticed you about."

Bryce was confused by this remark, "What messy incident?"

The brunette turned to look at him now, quite clearly shocked, "You didn't notice? The dimensions? Nothing?"

"Oh!" Bryce turned away, embarrassed. "You see, I had to go home for a while, I got sick."

The Obelisk was silent for a while, "Oh, right, that's sad, but at least you got back here for the rest of term. That's gotta be a good sign, right? I'm Atticus by the way!"

Bryce smiled a little, "I know who you are, you're one of the best of campus. Loads of people look up to you!" Bryce scratched his head, "I don't think I could ever deal with pressure like tha…"

"Hey Atticus, what ya doing out here?" came a sardonic voice from behind them and Bryce cringed, he knew who that voice belonged to and he didn't want to be in the presence of two great duellists, it'd make him feel inadequate. "I guess you came looking for Alexis, she's inside with the others."

Atticus didn't stand up as Bryce had hoped, "Hey Chazz, yeah I was hoping Alexis was in there." Did he always have to sound cheerful, "But I was just waylaid talking to…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

"Oh who cares?"

"Ha well I do, so what's your name kid?"

Bryce stood up, "The name's Bryce, Bryce Gregory!"

"Huh?" the cocky third year in the black jacket sounded confused, "I know you, you're a part of the famous Gregory family!"

Atticus stood up beside the other two, "The Oil tycoon family? Really? That's sensational!"

Bryce raised his eyebrows, surprised, "Really? It doesn't affect me much. I'm just the youngest of four, it affects my brothers and sister more." Bryce turned back to the dorm, "Anyway, I better get some rest."

Atticus made him pause when he exclaimed, "Why don't you chill with us for a while? Like I said before, you were looking lonely!"

Chazz glared at Atticus, "What? We don't even know this kid!"

However, he just shrugged, "And? You let me chill with you guys when you didn't know me! Don't worry about him Brycy, come on! I'll introduce you to the rest of the fan base!"

Without even hesitating, Atticus had grabbed Bryce's shoulder and dragged him to the upper dorms and pushed open a door that led to a room which was about en times the size of his little bedroom and dragged him through it. "Hey guys, I brought a new friend! This is Bryce!"

Bryce was finally allowed to breathe when he'd been pulled down more steps. The room was occupied he noticed, by the greatest duellist in the school and several companions, all oh whom Bryce recognised.

"Game on! Hey Bryce!" This was obviously the best duellist in the school, Jaden Yuki. He was always the optimist and enjoyed himself no matter what.

Jaden smiled at the younger boy, obviously a first year. He could tell by his expression that Atticus had dragged him here under protest. This boy, Bryce, reminded him of the time when he met Syrus, nervous and shy. But there was something more this boy, something Jaden couldn't explain, he held certain presence in the room.

Just as the boy was about to respond his greeting, there were noises outside. Loud noises, reminding him of the time when the security had come for him and Syrus during their freshman year. Footsteps, lots and lots of footsteps, running along the railing towards someone's room, then a door being banged open. The others had noticed the sound too, Alexis giving him a confused look.

"He's not here, the little twirp!" A gruff voice called out, making Jaden feel worried, were they looking for him again? What had he done now? The footsteps, more like stomps, started to get sporadic as those people searched for their target. Outside he could hear a helicopter and a plane? Just who were these people?

Some men burst into the room, they were dressed completely in black with balaclavas over their faces; they obviously meant business. "There he is!"

Who? Who were they looking for?

Suddenly, another, more feminine voice joined the others, as a woman entered the room, "You put your hands on my brother and it'll be the last thing you do!" Who was that? She was beautiful, long curly hair that stretched down her back and bright, determined eyes.

One of the men in black had reached out for their new friend, Bryce, who looked up, fear written in his eyes. A strong arm knocked Jaden out of the way as more men entered the room. The others were being pushed aside as yelling erupted everywhere.

The one holding the little first year soon tripped up as a boot connected with his head. The woman had jumped over the railing in Chazz's pad and kicked him in the head.

"Sis!" Bryce called out, trying to run towards the woman, only to be pulled back by another man as another went for the woman.

"Ha, grab her, two of them should improve our advantage." One of the goons called out. The one closest to her grabbed onto her arm only to be on the receiving end of an elbow to the face.

Jaden was dazed, he wasn't sure what was going on and who was who. He heard a number of grunts of pain throughout the room but couldn't be sure who they belonged to. He could only watch as Bryce was taken further away, trying to be stopped by the woman, who was being held back by someone else.

"Stop, they've got guns, are you crazy? They'll kill you." A quite familiar voice called out, as people still held the woman back, who was looking quite frantic at this point.

"No! Bryce! They can't…can't…" soon the chaos was over, as suddenly as it had begun. Jaden sat up and looked around Chazz's pad; it was a mess. Most of his friends were sitting up around him, some rubbing injuries they had gained from the tussle. There were a number of adults now in the room, all looking shocked and stunned by what had happened.

"I don't know about you Yug, but do you think they really got Téa?" A blond man was speaking in a Brooklyn accent, one that was very familiar to duellists everywhere. He was now holding the woman from before, who was now slumped, obviously shaking violently.

"I don't know Joey, but they may have Mokuba too! Oh great return this is!" A man spoke in an unmistakeable voice, which stunned everyone in the room. All the students stood up, including Jaden.

"Can it be?" Chazz spoke first, all of their heads turned to the four adults in the middle of the room. Three were men in their late twenties; one blond, one brunette and one with highly recognisable purple and blond spiky hair.

Atticus spoke next, clearly excited, "Yugi Motuo? Why? How?"

Yugi looked around the room and smiled sheepishly, "Uh, hi!" Then he turned back to the blond, obviously Joey Wheeler, "Is she ok?"

The blond was setting the shaking woman into one of Chazz's chairs, "I dunno, she seems to be in shock. Was that her little brother they took?"

"Yes Wheeler, it was." There was another round of gasps, however the new entrant wasn't finished as his tall frame walked down the steps, "How my wife ended up with you dorks, I don't know, and I don't care. Right now, those punks have taken my brother and now they have my brother-in-law. They've made a move that they'll regret when I'm finished with them." Seto Kaiba sat down beside the shaking woman, "You shouldn't have come, not in your condition."

The woman opened her eyes defiantly, "Yeah right, Kaiba, you know I'll never let harm come to Bryce, so I'm here and I'm staying. Unless you drug me, you know there's nothing you can do about it."

Atlanta glared at her husband's cold gaze, trying communicate how strongly she felt about this. The guilt in her heart was overwhelming her, making it hard the breathe and hold back the tears at the same time. "I know, I'm pregnant, but I'm not going anywhere!" She cringed as some people in the room, most she hadn't met before, gasped.

"Gregory, you know you'll hold me back in your condition. Just let me settle this," Kaiba clenched his fist, tightly, "believe me, these punks are going to wish they'd never heard the name of Kaiba!"

"Well we're helping too, rich boy!" Joey stood beside her husband, glaring up at him, "They have Téa, and we ain't going no where until we get her back!"

"Yeah Joey's right!" Atlanta looked to Tristan then, he had a fierce expression on his face, "We're helping and we're coming with you!"

"Hey, where's Alexis?" came a voice Atlanta didn't recognise. She turned to who had spoken, realising it was one of the students. He was brunette and very good looking, obviously one of the older students in the academy.

"Who?" she asked, feeling further dread in the pit of her stomach.

"My sis!" he was looking wildly around to the others, "She was here before those guys came, wasn't she Chazz?"

"Oh no!"

"Those guys got Alexis too!" Another two students had spoken, one in a red jacket an the other in a yellow one. Atlanta frowned, looking at the one in red.

"You're Jaden Yuki!" Atlanta nodded weakly, "I saw you duel a few years ago on Television, Bryce has spoke of you too, I hear you're a great duellist."

Kaiba glared around the room, before beginning up the stairs, "Hey rich boy, where do you think you're going?"

"Beat it Wheeler, I'm going to get my brother back, I'm not here to play friendship games!" Kaiba glared over his shoulder, "If they want to duel me, then they're going to get a duel and wish they were never born!"

Yugi spoke up then, "They want a duel? But why?"

"How should I know?" Kaiba blasted back, "All they said was they wanted me and my wife by the volcano. Well I'm going alone, they've got my brother, they're not getting my wife!"

Atlanta was confused, why would they want both of them and to duel Kaiba? Surely they would have just asked for him! But then, why take Bryce too? Mokuba was enough to make Kaiba do as they wanted. Unless, since there were two people on the video phone, and they asked them both to be there… "They want a double duel."

Everyone in the vicinity froze, including Kaiba, who turned around to glare down at her. It was Yugi that spoke up first, "Is that why they took Téa?"

Atlanta first glanced up at Kaiba, then scanned the room, looking around to the others and slowly shook her head, "Your friend Téa was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, with Mokuba." She looked back at Kaiba, "You said it yourself, they want us both. I heard them on the video phone myself, they asked for both of us and came here to ensure I'd come. They want a double duel."

"Why would they want that?" Kaiba asked disbelievingly, both hands gripping onto the railings, "You don't even hold an important position at Gregory Corp. Besides, you've never even used a Duel Disk before."

Atlanta almost laughed, "Because they're going to be concerned about that. Sure I've never used one of those things before, but I've watched duels and I even built myself a deck."

It was clear from the widening of Kaiba's eyes, she had stunned him, "You what? How?"

"I used to follow pro-duelling when I was younger. My deck's not the best, but it'll hold its own." Atlanta stood up, a little dazed, feeling shaky on her feet. Her little hesitation wasn't missed by her husband.

"You expect to duel in your condition?" He asked incredulously, his frown deepening, "You're about to faint again."

Atlanta blinked a few times, "I am not, look Kaiba, your brother's not the only one at stake here. I'm waiting for my other brothers to turn up then I'm going in. You can wait if you want, but if you don't, you'll be just weakening your vantage point, and you know it." She felt a little thirsty, looking around the room for something to drink. " It can be dangerous if they don't get what they want, there's a chance they'll hurt them, if both of us don't turn up, like they said."

Kaiba groaned, came back to where his wife stood, picked up a glass, went to the sink and filled it with water before handing it to her. "Here, before you hurt yourself." He took her by the shoulders and sat her down gently and sat himself beside her, folding his arms. "Fine, I'll wait until you pull yourself together or your brothers get here; whichever comes first."

Atlanta's throat sighed in relief as she drank the water. The others in the room were shifting uneasily, making her feel uncomfortable. It was the brunette student dressed in blue and white that spoke first, "So are we going to get my sister back?"

"Sure thing kid!" Joey replied brightly, "We always get people back, but I guess its been a while since we went on a rescue mission, eh guys?"

Yugi smiled, "I guess it is! Only this time they have Téa, and I don't care how she ended up there, we're going to get her back, and your sister."

The brunette smiled, "Thanks, I'm Atticus Rhodes. I'm coming with you to get her. Just letting you know. I'm not going to let her down when she needs me."

Atlanta felt the protest welling up in the man beside her, when she looked at him, she could tell that he was about to tell the others to mind their own business and that he'd do it himself. She did something that surprised herself, and placed her hand gently on his leg.

The action shocked them both; Kaiba because rarely anyone touched him and Atlanta because she'd never had an urge to touch him of her own free will. But right now, it just felt like the right thing to do, mostly to stop him refuting the young man from wanting to help his sister. "Don't, you understand, he's in the same boat we are. I know you want to go into this alone but its not the right course of action and I think you know it."

Kaiba glared at her, "I do, do I? Don't…"

"Tell you what you're thinking?" Atlanta said amusedly, "I wasn't. I was hoping you wouldn't start bossing these people around, they don't work for you!" She could tell by the narrowing of her husband's eyes, her words had touched a nerve but he didn't speak for a while. "I know this is hard, but we're stronger together, as a team, you have to know that. And before you say it, you work alone, I know, I've heard the speech several times before!" Atlanta sighed, looking at her hands feeling deflated, "Either way, they want both of us for some reason that I can't fathom. I don't think we should risk our brothers' safety by splitting up."

Atlanta looked up suddenly, when two men burst through the door. The sight of them made her heart lift a little; her elder brothers had arrived. Peter, dressed in his usual business attire, although now he looked more ruffled, his auburn hair not as sleek as he usually kept it and his tie missing. Bevin was breathing hard, both hands clutching his knees below his slacks. His curly fair hair was damp with sweat and parts clung to his forehead.

"I won! Like I said I would!" Bevin smiled, bright white teeth gleaming. "And I'm just out of the gym, so I was even more tired than usual!"

Peter didn't look too happy as he seemed to be letting his breathing slow down. "More like your adrenaline was on high so you were able to outstrip me easily."

Both brothers seemed to calm after a while and stretched a little. The others in the room were just staring at them, weirdly, as though they'd just demanded they all run away and join a circus act.

"Uh, not to be ignorant or nothing, but who are ya fellas?" a guy with a blue jacket asked, confusion clear in his voice. Atlanta thought she could recognise him from somewhere, probably a high ranking duellist of some sort.

Atlanta smiled, "Sorry kids, these are my older brothers, Perry and Bev. Sorry for the way they entered, they're always in competition, no matter what the situation."

Peter glared at his sister, making her smile, "For the last time, do not call me Perry, my name is Peter, Pe-Ter, it's two syllables, not that long!" He then took to examining the mess that was the room. "What happened here?"

Bevin had joined his younger brother in examining the room, more looking over the amount of people that were present, "Hey, where's Bryce?" He looked to Atlanta, worry written all over his normally fun-loving face, "Were we too late? We followed your signal as fast as we could."

Kaiba stood up, "Those punks got Bryce!"

"The same people that got Mokuba?" Bevin looked to his sister again, "Did you get a good look at them?"

Atlanta shook her head, sadly, "No. They wore balaclavas. I did my best, as did the security, despite not knowing what was going on!" She clenched her fist, "But it was no good, they'd already gotten here and we could only do what we could. They'd already gotten Bryce and this boy's sister too!" She felt herself frown deeply, looked away from her brother and stared at the floor, "They meant to get me, but they took her instead. I did my best but in my current condition, I just wasn't fast enough!" This was hard for her to accept, the worst part. She wasn't that good at accepting her best wasn't good enough, in any situation.

The young Jaden stood forward, "Don't beat yourself up about it! You're just a girl, they were men!"

Atlanta looked up, offended. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw her brothers recoil in horror. "I'm not just a girl! I'm a woman, a strong woman. Me being a female had nothing to do with it!" She exploded, even more irritated now.

"Sorry boss, what my Serg meant was that you were just one girl while there were lots of these insurgents, those odds are tough to beat in any battle!" A tall boy spoke now. He was different from the rest of the students, tall with bulging biceps that seemed unnatural for his age.

Kaiba grunted then, "Huh, I don't have time for this! I need to get my brother back!"

Atlanta stood up beside him, declaring, "I need a duel disk. I'm going to Bryce's room to get my deck."

Bevin frowned, "Duel disk? Deck? For what?"

"You're not going to duel these guys are you sis?" Peter asked, coming towards her, "You never duel, these guys could be really good, they could have a trump…"

Atlanta stood her ground, "They could have a nuclear warhead for all the good it'll do them. I'm getting Bryce back if it's the last thing I do.!" She turned toward the door and stormed up the steps to get to her brother's room where she knew he'd kept her deck she had made while they were younger.

"You can't believe I'm going to let you go through with this Gregory." Kaiba's voice floated into the dorm room as she searched under her brother's bed to get his duelling box where she knew her old deck would be. "Do you even remember the rules?"

Atlanta pulled out the box finally and opened it to reveal all the cards Bryce owned and wasn't currently using in his deck. "I thought you said you had a deck, those are just cards…" Kaiba's voice trailed off when she lifted away the main layer of the box to find a hidden section underneath. There, cushioned in the middle, lay her deck, the one she had created to help Bryce practice. She lifted the first card to reveal who it was. It was her Penumbral Soldier lady, her favourite card in the world. Blinking, she replaced it and lifted the whole deck together.

"I need a duel disk." She looked up at Kaiba as he stood over her, his arms folded across his chest, staring at her seriously. "Are you going to get me one or not?" Atlanta asked when he continued to stare at her with his cold blue eyes. This caused Kaiba to blink a number of times before taking his leave of the room.

When he left, Atlanta looked on Bryce's bed and saw a discarded red blazer she knew to belonged to him. Slowly she picked it up and examined it closely, thinking of Bryce in the hands of some loonies who were threatening his life. I get you back Bryce, Atlanta promised with all her heart as she clutched the blazer close to her heart.

"Here, one of those kids leant you theirs." Kaiba remarked, refusing to comment on the way he found her, clutching her brother's jacket as if it was a life line. She looked up as Kaiba handed her a blue coloured duel disk, not like the new red one Bryce had. "You better familiarise yourself with it in the next five minutes, I don't want you screwing this up Gregory."

Atlanta stared at the contraption for a number of seconds, before flinging the blazer over her head and attaching the buttons around her neck, letting it flow over her shoulders like a small red cloak over her white dress. She picked up the disk and slowly attached it to her left arm, familiarising herself with its weight as Kaiba watched.

"So you're actually going to duel these guys." Bevin commented, walking into the room as she just about worked the controls. "We're all coming with you, you won't be alone."

"Just try and get my sister back, please." came the young man's plea as he stared at them both.

Atlanta reclined her borrowed duel disk and stood up to her full 5'2'' height, glancing around the room, a determined air about her. She looked to the brunette student, nodding, "I'll do my best."

"And that'll be enough, won't it Yug? These punks don't know who they're dealing with. We'll be behind you every step of the way!" Joey exclaimed, further crowding the room out as he smiled sheepishly, "Even you Kaiba!"

Atlanta nodded solemnly, glancing at her husband as he stood impatiently, clearly biting his tongue where Joey was concerned. He blinked in her direction and led the way out of the dorm room and down the stairs, Atlanta right behind him every step of the way, the others walking silently behind her.

The walk to the volcano seemed to be like a slow death march, nobody daring to talk, everyone just thinking about what was about to unfold, whether it be good or evil. Some way along the road, Kaiba slowed to the pace of her much shorter legs and walked alongside her seriously.

This was the first time they'd be doing something together, the first time they'd be showing a united front as husband and wife. There was a dark hooded figure waiting for them when they reached the side of the volcano, another, dressed in blue, came out of the volcano as they approached.

"So, you've arrived. About time." came the snarling voice of the one in black, clearly his voice was hidden by a device on his hood.

"Where are our brothers you punk?" Kaiba demanded, his fist that carried his duel disk clenching as he glared at the hooded figures. "You'll pay for doing this."

The one in blue laughed, "Your empty threats don't scare us Kaiba. Thanks to our goons, you brothers are right where we want them. As are all your little friends in case any of you try any thing." he indicated the small crowd behind the married couple.

"I see you came prepared, Atlanta. You always were quick on the uptake." The black hooded figure observed slowly, "But it matters not, you'll soon be destroyed, both of you."

"We'll see how you go about that when we get our brothers back." Atlanta replied softly, not liking the fact that this man seemed to have known her from somewhere. "Where are they?"

"First, you have to agree to a double duel." The black hooded figure explained, sounding twisted in his intentions. "With a little it of a twist. All four of us will be wearing electrodes so we must bear our monsters' pain with they are destroyed."

Atlanta understood the rules and the handicap but she didn't care, her brother was in danger and that's all that mattered. "F.."

"No, you can't…"

"I can and I will!" She was aware of the looks she was being given from everyone around her, especially those of her husband and her brothers. "Brycie needs me and I'm not going to let him down!"

This battle was intense, especially from the sidelines. Syrus was extremely worried about the woman Atlanta, the last blow she'd taken had forced her on her knees. He sympathised with her, after all, he'd worn those electrodes before and they hadn't been fun. They were extremely dangerous, especially since this girl was pregnant. He continued to stare at her, not being able to forget the fact she looked somewhat familiar, as if he'd seen her somewhere before, but he didn't know where he'd seen a girl with brown hair like hers and large green eyes like hers.

"Do ya reckon tha girl's in top form?" Syrus looked to Jesse who'd spoken. He was also staring at Atlanta a curious expression on his face. "She's shakin' bad!"

The black hooded figure spoke then, drawing everyone's attention, "Oh Mrs Kaiba, how did you like that? I wonder if your husband would sacrifice his own life points to save you."

"Whatever, just hurry up and end your turn already, or do you have anymore pathetic moves to make?" Kaiba asked, briefly glancing sideways at his wife, making sure the last shock hadn't hurt her too bad. But she was on her feet, a little shaky, but still standing, that familiar determined look plastered on her face. He looked back to the hooded figure who was laughing now.

"Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba," the one in black spoke slowly, deliberately, "I would watch that tongue of yours, you're in no position to be throwing insults, regardless of what you think."

Kaiba narrowed his gaze, refusing to believe that all was lost, "I'm in any position I choose to be. I don't know who you are and what you want with me, but you are going to pay for this, I swear it!"

The hooded figure in black laughed maniacally, "Who said I was after you? You can be so full of yourself sometimes. But neither you nor your company are what I'm interested in! So just quit giving out your empty threats, I'm not really interested!"

"Then what do you want?"

Syrus was wondering this too, if it wasn't about Kaiba's company then what was all this about? And why had they put Alexis in danger, still hanging above the lava, clasping the bars of her cage, watching the duel intently. He hoped she was going to be ok, and the others too, he continued in his head, glancing to Mokuba and lady next to his cage. Then his gaze settled on the youthful duellist, on his knees in the cage, worry plastered in his eyes. Syrus hadn't heard him speak since he'd gotten here, he really was a subdued kind of guy.

The man in the black hood's right arm lifted slowly into the air, as cloaked as the rest of him. "Her." he stated, his arm clearly pointing towards Atlanta's small frame beside Kaiba. This gesture confused the large group of friends, who all looked at each other, stunned.

At this, he saw her frown a little, take a little step back and reply, "Well I'm not for sale, you two headed windbag!"

Alexis chose to speak up then, her voice strong and clear, "You tell him! What cruel tactics to get a lady's attention!"

"Haha, I'm not interested in acquiring you, Mrs Kaiba," The word was laced with such poison that Kaiba was sure the man had been a snake in a previous life. "I'm interested in proving people wrong and exacting revenge on you! I've waited years for this!"

Kaiba refused to let her be intimidated alone, "Years? Got an obsession with my wife, you freak of nature?"

Syrus agreed with this deduction. He turned to Jaden, "What's up with this guy? He's threatened the life of her brother to squash some sort of obsession he has with defeating her in a duel. It doesn't make sense!"

Jaden frowned, "I'll say, I'm real confused, she's not even that good for a pro-duellist."

Syrus nearly fell on the spot, "What? She's not a pro-duellist! Didn't you hear back at the dorm? This is the first time she's used a duel disk!"

"Sorry, I must have been in a day dream back then." Jaden smiled sheepishly, "Ok so she's not a pro duellist, then who is she? I've definitely seen her somewhere before!"

"Jaden's right, she's definitely familiar, is she particularly famous? Chazz?" Jesse asked the spoilt rich duellist.

Chazz folded his arms, glancing over towards Atlanta, "She's a member of the super rich family, Gregory. I already knew that but I checked her out a bit, all I could find was that a number of years ago she was a pro-gamer but retired to go to uni." Chazz smirked, "So she was famous in that way but not since really."

Syrus frowned even more, "Pro-gamer? No I don't think that's where I've seen her before, if I have, but she's tickling a memory somewhere."

Expecting a harsh comeback to his insult, Kaiba was shocked when the dark figure just lowered his arm and turned towards him, "Ever hear of Vendethas, Mr. Kaiba?"

Kaiba was clearly stunned by this question. Vendethas? What did he have to do with anything? Wait was that who this man was? Vendethas was a pro-gamer, internationally acclaimed as Kaiba could remember. He was the best, couldn't be beaten at most games. However, his true identity was unknown, he'd kept clearly concealed at main events and bodyguards had kept his identity a secret. "I've heard of him! So what's your point?" Was this man the number one pro-gamer of the world? What did he want?

He glanced beside him to notice Atlanta was shifting slightly on her feet, a deep frown covering her large eyes, which seemed to hold a stunned expression. Kaiba was hoping she was ok, looking back to the figure as he spoke, "Him? My point is that he is not a guy, not a him! You see, he's a legend among gamers, came out of no where, playing with great skill, some say he's the best ever, can play any game almost perfectly. Well I'm going to prove them wrong!"

Atlanta spoke up then, "What do we have to do with this? You two freaks are beginning to peak my temper, which is a feat not normally achieved." Her voice was shaking, with what? Fear, worry?

The hooded figure laughed again, "You, Mrs. Kaiba, have everything to do with it. Funny you don't remember me, but I remember you!" His voice was so venomous that it worried Kaiba a little, "How you ended my dream of becoming world number one gamer."

Kaiba knew his wife had been a pro-gamer in her late teens, but she had given it up a number of years ago. Had she defeated this guy and he wanted revenge? "Too bad, you really need a life, my wife doesn't game anymore!"

"Doesn't she?" The other hooded figure spoke now, making Kaiba look at him. "Oh she does, has done for a little while!" Kaiba knew this wasn't true it couldn't be, he'd know, he was head of the biggest game corporation in the world. "Oh, didn't you know?"

"Haha, Kaiba didn't know his wife was still in the pro gaming leagues? Still buzzing about with D-pads and consoles?" The first hooded figure hadn't taken over now, his voice rising a little in volume, "Didn't you know your wife _is_ Vandethas?"

Kaiba's eyes widened and he looked sideways to Atlanta, noticing her shocked gasp at the man's words. For a while she looked shocked and then started laughing, almost evilly, "You think that I'm Vendathas? And where would you get an idea like that?"

"After you defeated me, I wanted revenge so I watched all your games and tournaments until you retired, at which point I had finally become a noted gamer myself. So I never got that rematch. Then a number of years later, a stranger appears, no one to see her face, but she's gaming the way you used to, rising to the top, again defying me!"

Jesse was taken back by this, he turned to Chazz, "I thought you said she's retired?"

Chazz glared at the duel scene, "It said she was! I don't know if she's this pro-gamer, nobody knows that guys identity, not that it's a girl, couldn't be!"

Jesse laughed, turning back to the duel, "Not that just guys play video games, it still doesn't solve our problem since nobody watches video game tournaments." Jesse put his hand under his chin, "She just looks so familiar though!"

"Dark Magician Girl!" a strange voice said as he sat down in between the group of friends, drawing Atticus' intent gaze away from his sister for the first time.

After a second, Syrus recognised him as Joey Wheeler, one of the most successful duellists ever to play the game, actually rated as third ever, behind Kaiba and Yugi. A little star struck, Syrus turned back to match, a blush on his face, remembering what he said. "Dark Magician Girl?" he looked to Atlanta, not believing the resemblance was there. Frowning, he tried picturing her with blond hair and dressed as the dark magician girl.

At the same time, the group of friends sat up straight, gasping, all having imagined the same when they'd turned to survey Kaiba's wife. Joey smiled, "Told ya so!"

Syrus turned towards Joey, "How is that possible? I just don't get it!"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how it happens, these things are beyond our understanding really!"

"What Joey means is that his mind is too small to explain something like that." Another older brunette sat down, an amused smile on his face and Joey glared at him.

Joey clenched his fist, "Tristan! I didn't hear your explanation! Smarty pants!"

"Guys, let's not fight, Téa needs us to stick together." Yugi sat down in front of all the duellists, staring at the duel in front of him. "This is a tricky situation, I don't know how they can win, they'll need extreme belief in their deck to pull them out of this."

Atticus looked to the legend, worry etched in all his features, "They will win won't they?"

Yugi had a serious expression on his face, he nodded, "I believe they can, but its clear Atlanta's confidence as taken a knock from those shocks, and with no monsters to defend her after she sacrificed her Mystical Elf, her life points are open."

Syrus looked to one of his idols and smiled nervously, "Just lucky it's Kaiba's turn now then. He has two monsters, he can sacrifice them now that Restriction Card is off the field."

Jesse nodded in agreement, "But there's that swords of revealing light on the field, he still can't attack for another turn no matter what he summons."

Atlanta was aware of their conversation, but couldn't really listen as she stared at the cards in her hand, trying to blot two things from her mind; the pain that had now taken refuge in the whole of her body after the last shock and; the vision of her brother hanging above the lava. She had another penumbral in her hand, but last time she had summoned one, her opponent had used it to attack her husband. She glanced over to the blue hooded figure's side of the field, he had one card face down, not seeming to be bothered by the prospect of her husband's move.

"Enough, my move." Kaiba drew his card and scoffed confidently as Atlanta looked at her own field, which was bare except for two trap cards she'd lain down earlier, and desperately, the blood pumping in her veins, she tried to remember what the cards were, she'd just needed space in her hand when she'd laid them. "Haha, this duel is over. I summon Lord of Dragon in defense mode. Then I sacrifice my Kaiser Sea Horse, and my Mystic Horseman to summon my blue eyes white dragon!" The great beast that was one of the rarest cards ever created, appeared on the field in all his glory.

The crowd all sat up intently, wide-eyed at seeing the famous beast. Atlanta was impressed, this was the first time she'd seen the great monster so close up, despite being married to its owner. She looked to Kaiba, wondering if he was about to end his move when he smirked, "I also play the magic card, Flute of Summoning Dragon!"

Both the hooded figures took a step back, "What? You can't!"

Kaiba laughed, and Atlanta felt a little silly standing next to him, "Oh I can. I use the Flute to summon the two additional Blue Eyes in my hand to the field." He laughed again, placing the cards on the field, "I should thank you for that restriction card, it enabled me to collect them before being able to summon them." Kaiba looked to his remaining card, blinked and stated, "I put this card face down and end my turn. By the time this duel is over you'll be sorry."

Atlanta looked up, amazed by the beauty of the three beasts that floated menacingly over the field. She'd wished they'd been able to attack and win the duel but they'd have to wait another round.

The black hooded figure laughed, "I activate a magic card, Effect Beamer, this negates the effect of your Lord of Dragon, haha, you can't win Kaiba, now your monsters are vulnerable!"

Then Atlanta remembered what her cards were, it just came to her. They'd certainly not been useful at the start of the duel and would have been a waste. Hesitantly she glanced at the two face downs the blue hooded figure had on the field and suddenly knew they were spell cards. What were his life points again?

Kaiba glared at the black hooded figure, "Even without his abilities, you can't win!"

The blue hooded figure spoke up then, "I beg to differ Kaiba, these spell cards will spell doom for your. I activate the spell card Change of Heart, and I take your Blue Eyes White dragon. Now I'll taken out two of your creatures at once. Blue Eyes, attack his second blue eyes and destroy him!"

Kaiba glared at him, this move was pointless, he should have attacked his Lord of Dragon, the dragons were of equal power, why destroy your monster as well? He shielded himself as the two dragons clashed in a bright white explosion and both disappeared, "I still have one more!"

Kaiba was taken back as the figure laughed, "Not for long, I activate Brain Control, to take control of your third Blue Eyes!"

The spectators all gasped, "Oh no, they can wipe out Kaiba's attack points after Lord of D is destroyed!" Syrus gasped loudly.

"Now go, Blue Eyes, attack his Lord of Dragons and end this…"

Kaiba laughed, "Not so fast, I activate Negate Attack so my monster is protected." Kaiba yelled, his Blue Eyes withholding its attacks on his master. Then there was a sound of life points going down, annoyed, Kaiba looked to his own, but his were still the same, but who? Worriedly he looked to Atlanta's but her few life points were the same too. But he noticed a card face up on her field that had been face down before, and he smirked.

In multiple blinkers, the Blue Hooded figure's life points had reduced from 2100 to a measly 100. "What? My life points! That card doesn't do that!" Then the shock came and if was big due to the loss. The figure cried out in pain, but it nothing in comparison to what you'd expect for that much loss.

"No but mine does," Atlanta spoke up, her voice a little unsteady, but holding. "I activated the Curse of Darkness trap card, now any magic cards you activate cost you 1000 points. And I count two, that's two big ones if my usually impeccable maths is correct!" As if on cue, the black hooded figure's life points dropped from 4000 to 3000.

"Grrr, you'll pay for that, mark my words!" the black hooded figure growled at her menacingly, recovering from his own shock. "You can't win, you understand! I still have three thousand your measly 500 points. Now make your move!"

"Wow, I didn't see that one coming at all!" Jaden exclaimed excitedly, "I was wondering whether they were good traps but she hadn't used them yet and that card was a proper trap they both walked into!"

Yugi blinked, a little twinkle in his worried gaze, "It was a decent move, but it's not over yet! Kaiba only has 900 Life points and one monster on the field, the guy still has his Blue Eyes." Yugi looked to Atlanta, "And she's in a worse state, with no monsters, but that move was ingenious, let's see her follow up."

Atlanta looked at her hand before drawing her card, nervously. The pain was almost unbearable, I was all she could do not to collapse, feeling the blood pump in her veins, in her head, encouraging her to give in but she couldn't she couldn't let her brother down. She dizzily looked to her older brothers, for support. Peter stared at her intently, his hands, clasped as if almost in prayer, baring the weight of his chin. Bevin was staring determinedly in the direction of Bryce, the jumping lava's reflection dancing in his eyes.

Atlanta looked at her hand again, she could put up a fight, she had to, for her brother's sake. She placed another card face down, incase she needed it. And stared at her hand again, then taking a deep breath and throwing down another face down. Glancing sideways, she saw Kaiba's monster, "I need to sacrifice your monster!"

Kaiba looked sideways at her, "Are you mad? I'd lose in no time without him!"

Atlanta sighed, feeling fazy for a moment, then sighed, "I need to, please, I promise you won't lose another life point!"

"You promise? You don't even know the rules properly, you're deluded, you can't…"

Atlanta closed her eyes, "Kaiba! I mean it, you'll lose with him on the field anyway! I swear, not another life point, I just need him!"

Kaiba looked to his monster, sitting in defense mode, then back at his wife, then down at his face-down card. If she promised, then there had to be some measure of trust, her brother was at stake here as well hie own. Closing his eyes, he conceded, "Fine, but not another life point."

Atlanta closed her own eyes, "You have my word." She promised softly, before taking her card, "With the sacrifice of lord of Dragons, I summon my Penumbral Soldier Lady to the field." And the blond monster came out, sword and shield ready, still in capacitated by swords of revealing light, but stronger than Lord of Dragons.

The hooded black figure laughed, "That card is usesless! My turn!" He drew a card, started laughing, "With only 2100 ATK, that thing is useless. But I'll give her a chance, Dark Kymera, attack Kaiba's life points directly!"

Oh no! Atlanta looked to Kaiba who was looking somewhat cool but his eyes had widened slightly as he eyed his face down. But Atlanta activated her spell card first, "Go, Block Attack!" The huge beast stopped and sat down in defense mode.

The black figure laughed again, "You're just stalling, by partner has a more powerful monster!" He looked to his hand then growled, "I activate card destruction, for good measure!" Atlanta smiled, 1000 points were coming, "And activate my Numinous Healer, since my life points are in danger, meaning I don't lose anything! Haha, you can't win, I told you!"

Atlanta hoped he wasn't right, because she had too much at stake. She looked over to the blond girl in the cage feeling sorry she'd been dragged into this. She discarded her hand and drew from her deck and looked up at the man in the hood.

"Hope you didn't lose anything nice, because thanks to be previous moves, you have less than ten cards in your deck! Haha, low on cards and life points, my what ever do we do? I end my turn."

Kaiba growled, "Finally, my draw!" Kaiba looked brifly at his cards, "I summon my Germ Virus, in defense mode and end my turn."

The blue hooded figure laughed, "A mark of a desperate man! I suppose you always were that if you needed to take another man's woman anyway!" The figure drew his card, laughed and said, "Time to say bye bye to your little wifey over there, the treacherous swine! Blue Eyes attack her Soldier Lady now!"

Atlanta held her breath as the two monsters clashed in a huge explosion that covered and obscured the field. She hoped this worked. As the field cleared, the blue hooded figure got an electric shock as his life points went to zero.

Those watching sat up straight, Jaden yelling, "No way, how did? Is that monster destroyed?" But Penumral Soldier Lady appeared behind the cloud, still in one piece, the Blue Eyes gone.

Yugi smiled, "Penumbral Soldier Lady's effect allows her to gain 1000 ATK points when battling a Light Monster."

Joey laughed, "Making her ATK a total of 3100, meaning she wiped out that Blue Eyes!"

"And the rest of his Life Points by the looks of it!" Atticus observed, feeling a sense of excitement, they'd almost won, just one more player to beat and Alexis would be free.

"Oh no! How could I lose?"

The Black figure sounded irritated, "That was a silly maneuver, I'll handle this duel fine! You eejit! I'll take her down, she has less than ten cards in her deck."

Atlanta's feeling of elation did not do anything to help the pain flowing through her weak body and she didn't want to celebrate just yet especially realising the figure was right. As she drew she realised she only had four cards left making her frown sadly, this man still had 3000 life points to get rid of! Looking sadly at her hand, there was nothing she could do. "I end my turn."

Kaiba looked at her, "You should have put your monster in defense mode!" he hissed, fury in his voice, "Now he'll beat you!" Then Kaiba looked at his face-down.

"No, I promised you wouldn't lose another life point. OK I goofed up, I'm sorry, it was a mistake!" Atlanta tried to make her voice sound stronger than it was but it was becoming a great task. She was out of this duel.

The black figure laughed, "Guess you aren't as great as everyone thinks you are, best gamer my foot. Look at you, you have a monster worse than mine in Attack mode and a useless effect, with a card that couldn't help you now, otherwise you would have played it." He laughed again, "Too bad, I'm going to enjoy this."

Atlanta looked at her deck sadly then to her face down, hoping Kaiba wouldn't mess up. Then something clicked just as the figure called out his attack and the monster came running! She couldn't stop the attack but she could keep her promise to Kaiba. Wearily she activated her face down.

As the two monsters clashed, there was a bright light that blinded the crowd. "I can't see. Did she lose?" Hassleberry yelled.

He was answered by a loud cry of anguish coming from her side of the field then the cry turned into that of a cry of pain. Then it was joined by one on the opposite side of the field, as the figure in black also cried out in pain. When the field cleared, both duelists were doubled in pain, their life points dwindling away to zero.

Yugi looked to the last card played, "Blasting the Ruins!"

Atticus sat up straight, "Awesome, she was able to inflict 3000 points of direct damage because there were more than 30 cards in her graveyard!"

"She played that card early on," Syrus observed, confused a little, "A bit risky, to lay a card like that face down at the start of a duel!"

Jaden smiled, "But it paid off, no one really took any notice of it after a while! Sweetness!"

Kaiba was totally in shock over what had happened. In a short matter of seconds he had been left the only one on the field with life points, not having lost a single one just lie Atlanta had promised. He glanced towards her then looked to his brother, who was staring at her as well, a concerned look on his face.

Kaiba frowned and turned towards the figures opposite him, "You've been defeated, now let them go!"

The Black figure was on his knees, "But how could I lose? How? She's not the Lady of the D-pad, she's a nobody, a fake! A fake who ruined my life!" He turned to the blue figure, "I refuse to let them go, I will have my revenge!"

The blue figure stood up, "No way, that wasn't part of the deal! We gave them our word!"

"I don't care, think of how they've ruined our lives, both of them! They will not get away with it, I swear it!" With that the figure in black stood up and ran over to a spin lever and began turning it. All at once the cages started lowering towards the molten lava.

Pain coursed through her very being, her heart trembling, her body was trembling, her very soul was trembling! She was barely aware of the world around her, it was swimming, but she remembered why she was in such pain. "Bryce…"

At her near quiet moan, Kaiba came out of the trance he was momentarily placed at the sight of his brother being lowered towards the lava. A quick glance in her direction told him that she was in bad shape but he had to get to that lever, fast. He ran, knocking the blue figure out of the way as he collided with the one dressed in black. He did the first thing that came into his head and grabbed the guy by the scruff and threw him as far away as he could. The yells in the background told him the dorks were on their way to his direction.

Atlanta vision was swimming before her, she wasn't sure where she was anymore. She was in a dark room, somewhere, there were voices, she couldn't understand them, there was an unknown amount of pressure on her upper right arm for some reason. Her vision was becoming clouded around the edges and then she knew she was in heaven, she saw him, in the distance, a glimpse of his face.

"Hold her up Joey!" Yugi was saying, staring concernedly at Atlanta, whose eyes were zooming in and out in dazes. Joey tried holding her up, hoping Tristan was able to help Kaiba get Téa to safety. He'd been on his way there but Atlanta, weary and unsteady from her duel, had gotten his attention and he'd instructed Tristan to go on. He'd caught her small frame as it was about to crumple to the floor.

She looked off into the distance, "Shawn…" she murmured, somehow stretching out her hand for a moment then letting it collapse to her side. "Yug, she's not looking too good. I'll see to her, you go help Kaiba and the others."

"Is she ok?" As Yugi ran off towards the others, Joey looked round to see another one of the student duellists, obviously a lot younger than the others, staring at Atlanta, a hand clenched under her chin. She had long dark blue hair and pretty eyes. "I mean, those electrodes are dangerous. But she's pregnant, remember? What about her baby?"

Joey remembered that too and looked back down desperately at Atlanta, whose eyes were now rolling to the back of her head in fatigue. Annoyed he ripped the electrodes from her neck and arms, then thrust his free fingers to her wrist. He hardly knew what to do, he wasn't a doctor! Her pulse was there, not as strong as he'd hoped but it wasn't too weak. Then he looked to her stomach which wasn't overly showing a bump, until he pressed his hand against it, then the bump seemed to materialise under her dress. He wasn't sure what he was expecting to feel, but all he felt was her heart beating and her breathing. She didn't seem to be convulsing or anything, and there wasn't blood, that had to be a good sign right.

Kaiba, with the help of both his brothers-in-law, managed to pull the pulley system free. It enabled them to gradually pull the chained cages towards the platform. Tristan came, having snatched the keys from the guy in black. He threw the keys to Yugi and helped pull the cages, speeding up the process a little. The young female duellist's cage was the first to reach the platform to be opened. She ran to her brother, who hugged her tightly in his arms, both of them joyous to be reunited.

Yugi watched from the side of the platform as the next cage, Téa's, came towards him. What worried him was that the hooded figures had done a runner. Now the ground was shaking under them. "Guys, you might want to hurry, this place seems unstable." At his words, all the young students ran to help Tristan and Kaiba and the others. This sped the cage up, but inside, Téa seemed to be unconscious. When the cage reached him, he quickly opened it, "Tristan, help me get her out!" Tristan left the group and help Yugi to left Téa's unconscious form out of the cage. He laid her down gently then Tristan returned to the others, as Mokuba's cage came along. Because everyone was working together, this was much faster.

Quickly Mokuba was released by Yugi, but wasted no time in helping the others, also noticing the area was becoming quite unstable. It was even worse, little implosions were happening all over the place. "Hurry, we have to get Bryce!" The youth's cage was finally caught in Yugi's grasp and he let him loose. He quickly thanked Yugi and ran a straight beeline in Joey's direction. The others all looked to each other, then followed suit.

Bryce knelt down beside his sister, "Lanta, you gotta be ok. Come on, wake up and tell me you're ok." Bryce could feel the tears in his eyes, but knew this wasn't the time to cry, his sister needed help.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see his brothers and brother-in-law standing over him. "This is all my fault, if I'd been stronger, she wouldn't be in this mess."

Kaiba just grunted and bent down and scooped Atlanta's small frame into his arms. Joey had to suddenly let go Kaiba had moved so fast. He looked to everyone, "Come on, this place is on its last legs, let's get out of here!"

They all ran for the open cavern as the walls began to spit around them, lava splashing dangerously close to them from all angles. "Trust Kaiba to build a school on a volcanic island." Joey exclaimed as they just about made it outside before a mini explosion occurred inside it. The opening closed behind them.

Kaiba kept on running towards the Academy, leaving the others to watch him for a moment before following him at a slower, but still hasty pace. Bryce exclaimed, running alongside the others, "He's taking her to the infirmary!" He glanced over to Téa in Tristan's arms, "She should get there too, though I think she's just passed out!"

Tristan nodded, "I don't plan on taking any chances!" And he took off after the tall CEO.


	5. Hospital Boredom

**Chapter 5: Hospital Boredom**

"Her vital signs are fine, she just seems to be out cold. She should come round soon enough." The medical warden, Ms Fontaine was saying, staring at Téa, still doing checks on her pulse and things. Yugi was relieved, there was nothing wrong with her. To look at her peaceful face one would think she was just catching up on some needed sleep. He was grateful she hadn't been hurt in anyway. And that was thanks to everyone's efforts, including Kaiba.

"How is she?" Yugi turned to see Mokuba at his side, staring worriedly at Téa. It was obvious that Mokuba had grown fond of Téa and considered her a very good friend. "I think she just passed out from the heat, it was very hot in there!"

Yugi nodded, "Yes it was. Apparently her vitals are in order, so she should be fine." Yugi looked to Téa's face again then back at Mokuba, "How's Atlanta?"

Mokuba looked at him with extremely worried eyes. When he glanced over his shoulder, Yugi followed his gaze to the bed where she lay. On one side sat her three brothers, whispering among themselves, staring at her unconscious form. Kaiba stood at the other side of the bed, staring down at her, his eyes covered by his hair. "We think she's going to be ok, but we don't know about the baby. I can't believe she went along with it."

Yugi blinked and looked up at Mokuba, "You'd be surprised what people can do when a member of their family or a friend is in danger. You should know, after all that Kaiba went through to ensure your safety when you were younger, and even tonight."

A small, wry smile appeared on Mokuba's face, "Yeah I remember. You'd think, at my age, the days of my kidnapping were over." He turned his head to look at Téa again, "I'm just so sorry Téa got dragged into this. She didn't deserve that."

Yugi nodded, "Not to worry, she's safe now. Thanks to your brother and sister-in-law."

Kaiba was aware that Mokuba had walked over to see how Gardner was. She was fine, Kaiba knew, but Atlanta wasn't. She'd been put through extreme physical torture, stuff that he could barely endure. And in her condition, he shouldn't have allowed her to go through with it. But people's lives were at stake, she was adamant to go through with it, to save Bryce, to save Mokuba. There was no way he really could have stopped her, she had set her mind to, but staring at her limp form, he realised he should have tried harder.

A silent sob followed by a number of sniffles, caught his attention. A looked over the bed to see Bryce staring at his sister, his features distraught. Kaiba could tell the boy was trying to be brave, and could almost feel a tinge of pity for him. He didn't know what made him do it, but Kaiba walked round to his side of the bed and touched his shoulder. "It's late, I think you should go to bed, try to get some rest. Come, I'll walk you back to your dorm."

Bryce looked to his brothers with eyes so like his sisters, a question in them. Peter nodded, "You should try to rest, we'll keep you updated little man."

Bevin smiled, "Don't worry, you know our Lanta, she's a fighter and she'll never give in."

Kaiba waited until the boy gave Atlanta's hand one last squeeze before leaving the room with him. Kaiba needed the walk, needed to think and get his head straight. As they left the main section of the Academy and headed out towards the Slifer dorm, Kaiba was grateful for the sea breeze that hit his face.

"You should get some rest too." Bryce spoke suddenly, pulling Kaiba out of his thoughts as he looked to the young boy. He rarely ever spoke to Kaiba, having not taken much of a liking to him since his marriage to his sister. "Those electrodes didn't look exactly like a picnic and you know Atlanta would torture you to take a break after that."

Kaiba knew the youngest Gregory was right, Atlanta would have done that. She had her own little motherly way about her that he'd found especially surprising when she'd settled in at his large home. "I'm a little stronger than your sister gives me credit for. You're younger however, and you've been ill so you should really rest."

"Ha, you almost sound worried." Bryce's words were laced with knowing sarcasm. "We both know you're only here because you can't stand large crowds and you think better when you're alone."

Kaiba was almost taken aback by his words, but he knew that what he'd said would mostly have been true in other cases. "That's not entirely accurate, I came to give your brothers some time alone with their sister. Besides you need rest, a blind man on galloping horse could see how distraught you are. But I will admit that I want to clear my head a little."

"She's my sister too, I could have stayed."

Kaiba continued on for a moment, not really caring for this type of chatter with his young brother-in-law. He was never an advice giving sort of guy, unless it was in an insulting kind of way, that was always fun. Thinking about it, he considered his words carefully, "They're her older brothers, when she was born their instincts kicked in and, like most elder brother tend to do, they took a silent oath to protect her always, like they did when you were born. It's a hierarchy thing, you'd understand if you were an elder brother. The thing is, one of them would stay by her side at all times unless they know she's fine!"

"You suck at explaining families, know that?" Bryce countered, making Kaiba want to cringe a little.

But he didn't cringe, as usual he just gave a carefree shrug, "Well I've only ever had Mokuba, so that's all I ever understand as family, so you get the big brother speech with you like it or not."

There was a long silence after that, until Bryce broke the silence again, making Kaiba want to shove a sock in his mouth. He really hadn't come on this trip for idle chit chat. "Do you think she'll be ok?"

Kaiba was thinking the same thing in his head, but that didn't mean he wanted to talk about it with a mere child. But he had asked, "To be honest, I don't know. We'll have to wait and see, won't we?" Kaiba knew he was going to try and continue this train of thought but Kaiba wasn't too keen on exploring the possibilities at present. "She did good for the first time using a duel disk."

Obviously taken a little aback by the change in discussion, Bryce took a while to reply, a small smile on his face when he did so. "Yeah I know. That's from years of playing with me."

"Playing with you?"

Bryce shrugged, "I was the unexpected surprise in my parents marriage. Mum had thought she couldn't have anymore and well I came along." Bryce gave a little laugh, "Atlanta was eight when I was born. Dad said that she didn't really bother with me too much when I was a baby but as I grew up she took an interest in me and taught me to do stuff, mostly play games and stuff. Especially with mum ill, she kinda took over that role, but in a more fun sense than the word. One day I saw a Duel on TV, I don't remember much, Lanta said it was the match between you and Yugi. And well, I tortured her to buy cards and stuff. She taught me to play video games and I taught her, reluctantly, to play Duel Monsters. She even took me to gaming conventions to see professional duels, met some famous ones too!" Bryce frowned slightly, "Never thought she'd end up marrying one of the most legendary duellists ever though! That doesn't mean I think you're good enough for my sister though!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and looked skyward, silently praying for the Slifer dorm to appear in front of them. "Well I should to thank you, I suppose, for keeping your sister's deck with you in your room!"

Bryce sighed, "Naw, no need, she created that deck to make me happy, I just kept it with me so that I could have a piece of her with me while being away from home."

"So how come you only qualified for the Slifer dorm?"

Bryce shrugged, "I'm not that good a duellist I guess? Or maybe a screwed up too much in the test, never were my strong point!"

Kaiba frowned and looked down at him, "How come when you've been playing all your life?"

Bryce looked up at him, "Doesn't mean I'm great." He looked straight ahead again, as the dorm came into sight, "To be honest, I had to leave the test early because I had had an episode, so I got a low grade. Meh, Lanta encouraged me to be here, I don't know why I came. I mean, you only make it if you're really really good!" Bryce coughed a little, "Besides, I'm not that worried, Lanta just encouraged me to keep my options open, I mean, the world is my oyster, something's bound to come along, so at the minute I like duelling, so I'll just continue with it." He turned to Kaiba, "There's my dorm, you better get back. You will let me know if there's any changes?"

Kaiba stopped walking and looked down at the kid. He was tall for his age, a trait Atlanta had not inherited, but his height paled in comparison to Kaiba's tall frame. "Of course, I'll send word straight away."

Bryce went to turn away, hesitated, then looked up at Kaiba, "Thanks, for everything. You and Atlanta saved my life. I guess I can get used to you being part of the family."

Kaiba smirked a little, "Hm, goodnight Bryce!" He replied before turning back towards the main building, checking over his shoulder making sure Bryce made it to the dorm ok, before yelling, "Don't forget to lock your door, there are more guards but just in case."

"Careful Kaiba, you almost sound worried!" Bryce yelled back, lazily waving a hand in his direction before disappearing in through one of the doors.

Turning back around, Kaiba stood for a while looking at Duel Academy, thinking of the reasons he'd created it and on this remote island. It was supposed to be a safe haven where children could come and boost their duelling skills to fulfil their potential. Everything he'd built his company to was to promote the game of Duel Monsters, now it was finally taken seriously in the world, with duellists all over being able to earn a living from Professional Duelling. Absently, he looked down to his Duel Disk that he still hadn't taken off his arm. He'd had to dust it off before coming here, he hadn't duelled in a long time, hadn't felt the urge to.

Kaiba had thought the days when he'd duel to get his brother back were over, clearly not. But tonight, Atlanta had taken the fall, sacrificed her own life points, her safety, to ensure victory. Now she lay in the hospital wing and Kaiba thought about the promise she'd made that he wouldn't lose another life point, and he hadn't. He hadn't really believed she'd been prepared with a card that inflicted 3000 points of direct damage to the opponent; that had thrown him completely. Her deck hadn't even held truly strong cards, but somehow she had managed to defeat those men. Sighing, he strode back towards the hospital wing, to check on Atlanta's condition.

--

Bryce hadn't even managed to open the door to his room. As soon as he'd walked up the steps, Jaden and Jesse Anderson had opened a door and pulled him into the commune room he'd briefly been in earlier in the evening. Staggering a little, he caught his balance to see the room was as crowded as it had been before he'd been abducted, if not more.

Jaden smiled a little, "Hey we heard you come back so we decided to get the news, we've all been sitting here worried."

Alexis, the girl who been kidnapped with him, looked at him with concerned amber eyes. "How is your sister? And that woman Téa, is she ok?"

Bryce shrugged, too tired to even bother remembering about his confidence issues, "We won't know for a while about Atlanta but Téa's vitals are ok, so she should be fine."

Atticus nodded from beside his Alexis, "Those electrodes are dangerous, I can't believe she went with it in her condition!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, they gave my brother heart problems. I'm Syrus by the way, I never got to introduce myself before. Syrus Truesdale." The small student in a Ra Yellow jacket smiled.

Bryce knew who he was, his brother was a famous pro, Zane Truesdale, Bryce gave him a small smile, "Nice to meet you, I'm Bryce."

"Yeah, we know, we just dang plum forgot to introduce ourselves before you got swept of your feet last time." A tall guy with light blue hair smiled, "I'm Jesse. You already met Chazz and Atticus and that little missy there is Blair Flannigan! And that's Tyranno, but we just call him Hassleberry!" He pointed to a small girl in a casual slifer red jacket and long dark blue hair.

Bryce nodded to them, still feeling exhausted, trying not to yawn in front of them. Alexis must have sensed how he felt, "You must bee exhausted, I am too. I was really worried that we were goners back there."

"But you weren't because Bryce's sister sure has game! What a way to go in her first duel!" Jaden smiled excitedly.

Bryce looked to the floor, "But look where it got her, it was my fault, I should have been able to fight those guys off!" Bryce turned around, towards the door, he wasn't in the mood for company, he just wanted to think or at least rest like Kaiba suggested. "Thanks for taking interest, but I better go rest, I promised my brothers I would try to sleep! La…oaf!"

"Hey, have you guys…woah, ouch!" Bryce had collided with another student who had entered the large dorm room. Their temples collided with a slight thud that seemed to knock the stuffing out of both of them for a moment until he could focus his eyes on the other student.

It was a second year Ra Yellow student with long, black, braided hair with a tinge of purple in it. As she opened her green eyes, Bryce smiled at her, recognising her immediately. "Aimee. What are you…?" She was dressed in training slacks with a tank top and on her head were the goggles she wore while running, having very sensitive eyes. "Were you out jogging?"

His older cousin shrugged her shoulders in an unladylike fashion, breaking into speech that was unusual for her considering she never really talked that much, usually taking the back seat. "I couldn't sleep so I go for a run. Guess what I see, Kaiba's plane. What is that all about, I wonder to myself, naturally. So I decide to wait until morning to find out. Well on my way back to my dorm, I over hear this pompous oaf, Bastion talking about how you, my little cousin, have been kidnapped and Atlanta's here and well, I got confused and decided to come investigate, but you weren't in your room and well here I am." Bryce raised his eyebrows tiredly, getting to his feet and helping Aimee to hers.

"There's…well I'm ok, as you can see." He had been about to say that there was nothing to worry about but that wasn't true, his thought flickered back to his sister in the hospital bed.

Aimee glanced around the room and Bryce could tell from her expression that she wasn't best comfortable being in a room with so many people, be it, so many well known people. Bringing her green eyes back to Bryce, she inquired, "What about Atlanta? Where is she?"

Bryce looked away from her and turned to the others, an awkward expression on his face. "Atlanta's in the infirmary."

"What? Why?"

Unable to say it, Bryce took a seat on the top step, hands clasped helplessly. Jesse seemed to nod at his predicament and turned to Aimee, explaining seriously, "There was a helluva dang dangerous duel, involving Ms Atlanta…"

"What?" Bryce could hear that Aimee was completely taken aback, "But Atlanta never duels, I don't think I've even seen her using a Duel Disk before!"

"Uh yeah, that part had cropped up." Jesse continued, looking slightly put out when Aimee interrupted him. "But that lass carried on, see Bryce here was in jeopardy and well she took up the challenge in order to save her little brotha."

"What kind of duel?"

Syrus frowned deeply, staring at the floor, "A duel with electrodes. When every life point you lose shocks you for ninety. She didn't exactly fare the best in duel, uh, Miss…Aimee. She won it for her team, but she lost all her life points."

"What?" Aimee came to sit beside Bryce, who felt her hand slip into his, "Is she ok? What about the baby?"

Bryce shrugged and looked at her, tears in his eyes, "We don't know if it'll survive. It's past the dangerous stages but they don't count on your insides being fried." He blinked the tears back, turning to stare at the floor determinedly, "It's all my fault, if I had of been stronger Aimee, she wouldn't…"

"Oh shush Brycie! None of this is your fault and you know it!" Aimee reprimanded him solidly. This surprised him since in drastic situations, Aimee tended to be the one took the role of an observer in situations and let others deal with it. Besides, if she got too involved, she tended to panic, so she normally tried to keep herself to herself. "Now you're tired so you're gong to go to your empty dorm and get some rest. I'll contact the rest of the family and notify them."

Bryce tried to smile in thanks, but it just looked like he was confused, "I think Bevin already got word to them."

Aimee nodded before dragging him to his feet and turning towards the door. Bryce saw that she barely acknowledged the rest of the room as Bryce turned and smiled to the others in farewell as Aimee firmly took him to his dorm for a night's sleep.

"Why don't you like them?" Bryce asked her conversationally as they walked to his room.

Aimee seemed to shrug her shoulders dramatically, "I don't hate them, if that's what you mean. I just prefer to keep myself to myself, you know how I am."

Bryce rolled his eyes, there were times when she barely acknowledged his presence as well. But then, those reasons were normally because she was in a daze and thinking about other things.

--

She lay so still, her face pale and calm, her long, thick eyelashes resting against her soft cheeks, her eyelids concealing her sea green eyes. To anyone not familiar with the situation, she might have been sleeping, her soft breathing not irregular, only the faint beep of the machine covering her gentle snores.

But she wasn't asleep, she was unconscious, because of what happened to her, what he had allowed to happened to her, dammit. He should have been stronger, should have asserted his authority and demanded she'd step back from her acceptance. But here she lay, still out for the count, not lifting her head and for the first time in a long while, someone other than his brother incited guilt within him.

--

"Shawn?" She could have sworn she'd seen his face, or at least his eyes. She was sure of it. But then the vision had disappeared and she was lost in a place that resembled a large desert. The place was dusky, despite the fact there were three suns in the sky. They were weak stars hardly giving off any energy at all. "Hello?" She called out into the distance, wind blowing harshly against her face

There were voices in the wind, but she could hardly catch what they were saying at all. But Atlanta could tell they were crying out in anguish, but at what? There was nothing here, nobody that she could see. She called out again, this time gathering some sand in her mouth as the speed of the wind, swirling around her, picked up. "Can anybody hear me! Am I alone?"

Then something happened, something she hadn't expected. A loud, clear voice called out in anguish, his words piercing but clear. "No Kisara!" Atlanta whirled around looking for the source of the voice, but her vision was obscured. She took several steps in different directions, now forced to hold her arms over her head in order to shield her face.

"Kaiba?" She called out, as loud as she could. She was sure it had been him she heard, would bank her life upon it. But the sand storm was stopping her finding the source of this voice. He sounded different, still the same voice, but there was none of the cynicism it normally carried, none of the impatience, just flat out worry. And who was Kisara, why was that name familiar to her?

"_The girl, Kisara gave her life to save the guardian Seto!"_ Atlanta stopped walking, stunned. Yugi's words came back in a flash, stinging her unexpectedly, or maybe it was the force of the sandstorm. Wearily she sank to her feet, holding her head down, almost curling into a small ball on the sand. She closed her eyes momentarily, tears stinging the back of them as the sand and wind beat about her.

Then there was calmness, so sudden, Atlanta had thought she had collapsed or something. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes, only to be stunned again. Where had these huge buildings come from, the large stone tablets? As her eyes focused, she realised that a part of her recognised these buildings, but they were different, newer. But before she could place her memory, something else caught her focus entirely.

Yugi stood near her, but he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at a form close by. She followed his gaze to see a tall man crouched down, the lifeless body of a thin girl clutched in his arms. The man was physically shaking. "Nice outfit!"

That voice she recognised immediately, and turned to see the most out of place man she could have seen in this scenario. At first she though he was talking to her, but then realised Kaiba was looking down at Yugi. She realised his garbs were weird, he was actually wearing huge ear rings and a royal cloak.

There was a short conversation between Yugi and Kaiba, during which time Yugi motioned towards the quivering figure. Atlanta wasn't listening, she was too confused about her surroundings. And why hadn't anyone spoken to her? "Uh, guys?" she tried weakly to get their attention, her limbs heavy on the ground she lay on.

The other man stood up and turned towards the other two. At first she'd though he had heard her but he ignored her presence also. What was going on? Where was she? And why did that man with the strange hat look like Kaiba? The then thought struck her and she almost felt it physically in the gut; she was seeing a vision of Egypt thousands of years before, this man was priest Seto and that dead girl was Kisara, the girl Seto had been in love with. And that wasn't Yugi, that was the Pharaoh, Atem!

Breathless, she tried to stand up, tried to get her limbs to cooperate, but they would. Every fibre of her being shook with these new revelations. What was Kaiba doing there? She hadn't heard about this part of the story from Yugi, probably because he wasn't there. There was another interesting note, while Kaiba seemed aware of his ancient counter part, the same couldn't be said for priest Seto. He didn't once glance in her husband's direction.

"Why am I here?" She called out, trying to understand what she was seeing. But there was no answer. All that happened was the scene fading in front of her eyes to be replaced by the scene that had haunted her most nights in the last year.

There, standing on a bridge, green eyes gleaming with tears, she recognised herself, in the lashing rain, that cold and devastating night. She was on her knees, pleading with th person she had love most of her life; Shawn. He stood tall on the railing, looming over the sheer drop of the waterfall below him.

"Don't do it!" She heard herself call out, her voice strangled in panic. "Please, hope's not lost! Please!"

Shawn sighed and looked back at her, his brown eyes strong and determined although his physical appearance had suffered since his treatment had began. "I have to! I can't face withering away like some sort of decaying corpse. I can't face that, I can't Lanta, you know I can't!"

"But what about me?" Atlanta heard her cry, her voice a piercing scream, "I can't live without you!" As a witness, she found this scene still heartbreaking and it wrenched at her barriers. Not being able to watch nor listen any longer, she put her hands over her ears and closed her eyes. Why was she seeing these things? She didn't want to see them.

All at once, a breath-taking stab of pain knocked the wind out of her and she collapsed, feeling the rapid beating of her heart in her whole body. Her body shook as the pain took over and she writhed and wriggled in pain, crying out as extreme pain took over her.

But as suddenly as the pain had overtaken her, it had vanished, leaving her in a dark room and breathing heavily, drenched in sweat. There was movement all around her but she could see nothing, not a thing. But she could feel the movement, like rats running around a darkened alleyway. Soon, mumblings became apparent as she just turned on the spot, looking around herself in all the different directions. "Where am I?"

And to her surprise, someone answered her this time. Although nobody appeared, it felt as if someone clasped her hand, almost protectively. "The Medical ward, you've been unconscious for a whole day."

"That's all you can say rich boy? They ask you to speak with her, not give her the news!" Was that Joey Wheeler and Kaiba? Where were they? She couldn't see them.

"Shut it Wheeler, go annoy someone else!"

Atlanta still couldn't see them but she heard them loud and clear. "Kaiba, where are you? I can't…see I…"

Then something happened, Kaiba's voice became a soft whisper as he spoke to her again, "Listen Atlanta, everyone's worried, just try to get up. Or at least open your eyes! Come on!"

As shocked as she was with the way Kaiba had spoken, Atlanta was still confused. "But I am awake I just I…"

Suddenly her sight became blurry. The darkness that surrounded her faded to be replaced by a bright light. But suddenly she was standing any longer, some how she was on a bed, with her eyes closed, the under lids shielding her from the brightness of the light of the room. With what seemed like a great effort, she opened her eyes gradually, moaning with energy loss as she did so.

As her eyes focused, she noticed the room was a bright white. But caught her breath when she noticed Kaiba staring at her a deep frown embedded on his face; surprise surprise, she thought to herself. He was sitting, her hand clasped in his, Joey Wheeler standing behind him. She was disturbed to see he had removed his trademark white jacket and was sitting in just a black top and black trousers with his usual belts strapped to his arms.

Atlanta tried to sit up, only to find her limbs failing her. Kaiba's grip on her hand tightened, "Sit still." He turned to Joey, "Make yourself useful and go and get Ms Fontaine Wheeler. Tell her that my wife is awake."

When Joey left, Kaiba turned back to her, surveying her face with his clear blue eyes, shielded by his hair. "So you've finally decided to grace us with your presence."

Atlanta tried to scoff but found her throat to be very dry, "Did my body travel to space without my knowledge?"

"I meant your actual awareness." Kaiba cut in, loosening his hold on her hand, but not letting go, "You had some sort of fit there, are you ok?"

Atlanta thought about what happened, "I must have been dreaming, I was seeing all sorts of things. But then, my heart reeled in extreme pain. I could hardly breathe. It scared me!"

Kaiba looked at her for a long moment then said slowly, "I think those electrodes have had a worse effect than initially thought."

"Watch it Kaiba, you almost sound like you care!" Atlanta bit out her teeth sinking into her lower lip as another wave of pain engulfed her, although this was no where near as bad as the last time. "Ow, dammit!"

"Don't strain yourself." Kaiba said as he softly pushed her back down after another failed attempt to sit up. "You should never have agreed to that duel. It was too dangerous in your condition."

Atlanta frowned as she thought of the duel right beside the volcano and how the pain that had gripped her during that duel had been so much worse than anything she had ever felt before. "I had no choice, both our brothers were at risk." then her eyes flew open, "Bryce, is he ok? Did he get…"

"Relax, he's fine. He just needed some rest, though he's been worried about you." Kaiba sat back, finally letting go of her hand. She was grateful, she never touched her husband and wasn't planning on starting now. To do so would be an insult to Shawn's memory.

Then she remembered her visions. Why had she seen them? She remembered that girl. "Um Kaiba, I know about Kisara." In reaction to her words, Kaiba froze, staring intently at her face.

"Kisara?" The tone was a confused one. "How can you…?" He recovered his composure, something dawning on his features, "Ah, so that's why you went to speak to the Geek Patrol! I had wondered. But listen, I don't believe in all that rubbish."

"Even though you went back in time?" Atlanta asked, frowning. "I didn't know why you hated the work I did about Egypt, and now I do, it reminds you of Kisara, of your past life! Something you've been in denial about for years."

Kaiba glared at her, a fierce frown on his face, "I'm not in denial over anything. I just prefer moving forward instead of looking back, the past is not and will never be my concern."

Atlanta knew she shouldn't be goading him like this but for some reason she wanted to get some things out in the open with him. "Because it hurts too much to look back? Because of what that excuse of a man did to you as a child?"

Kaiba looked shocked, his eyebrows raising beneath his bangs of hair, "Who told you about him?" His voice held certain warning but she'd brought it up now an she wasn't about to back down.

"Mokuba told me about Gozaburo, about your step father and how he mistreated you." Atlanta allowed the words to sink in first and watched him close his eyes for a while. "So you block it out, always concentrating on the future, never thinking about the past. Or so you wish, but you went to Egypt, ten years ago, you travelled into the past, I know you did."

Kaiba opened his eyes and looked at her intensely, "Look, those little magic tricks don't convince…"

"I saw you there Kaiba, in my dream!" Atlanta stressed desperately.

"You think getting some guy that looks like me is proof? I saw that guy too, what a joke!" Kaiba laughed.

"No Kaiba I saw you, not just your ancient counterpart." Atlanta explained, trying to convince him but not really knowing why it mattered if he believed it or not. "I saw you both and you were speaking to the Pharaoh! When that girl, when she died!"

"Enough!" Kaiba spoke loudly, "I don't want to talk about this anymore! The past is past, wake up, it's the future that matters, that's the important one!"

Atlanta closed her eyes, "Oh how did I end up married to someone so ignorant? You know it's true because I know you've had the visions, felt the guardian Seto's hurt and anger at the death of someone he loved."

"That's it, I said that was enough!" Kaiba cut across her again, "Don't you understand that I don't care?"

Atlanta looked at him through suddenly very heavy eyes, "Don't you? I know you do, otherwise you wouldn't get so annoyed and always fight with me over it! Over everything."

Kaiba stood up, fists clenched at his sides, "I said that's enough! I won't listen to this garble, won't people like you ever give up?" He spun away from the bed.

"Sure, walk away, as usual, just because you're too afraid to admit what you know in your heart to be true!" Somehow, Atlanta had found the strength to sit up against the pillows. "You know you're connected to her, to Kisara! Why else would you be compelled to gather all of the Blue Eyes cards, even going so far as destroying the fourth? It's your love…"

Kaiba wheeled round and took Atlanta by the shoulders, "I said enough! Love is for weaklings! I gathered them because they're among the best cards in the game! Get it, it has nothing to do with folk tales and unrequited love! I need myself and only myself, you got that?"

Atlanta cringed, his grip was like iron, but she refused to back down. She had waited a long time to finally get down to this and she wasn't about to give in now. "Really? Is that why you felt compelled to rescue Mokuba?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed on her face, "He's my brother!"

"True, but he's not you!" Atlanta countered unwaveringly, "Thus proving you need him or else you aren't whole. You may think you're alone Kaiba, but none of us truly are! Remember, you married me in order to be with your child."

Kaiba flinched, "And look where it's getting me! You're more of a headache than I'd care to handle, Gregory."

Atlanta closed her eyes, not wanting to look into those clear blue depths, "You married me because deep down you want to be a better father than Gozaburo was! You may want to out do him again, but you still want, have a need to be a good father to our child." Atlanta looked over to where Téa slept, "You always protected Mokuba, but now that he's older, you have a void and I guess that's another reason just to protect our child!"

Kaiba didn't reply, but he still held on to her and she could feel his eyes still on her face, staring at her, assessing her. Feeling a little on edge now, she kept her eyes on Téa, not wanting to look at him. Why wasn't he replying? She preferred it when he was arguing with her, other than that they had nothing in common in the least.

Atlanta then noticed his grip slacken, but he didn't let go. Instead his thumbs actually started to move in circles on her shoulders. The rhythm was actually quite tantalising, but she didn't want Kaiba affecting her like that. She whipped her head round to tell him so, to see his eyes were looking at her blanket and no longer on her face. Somehow he looked vulnerable but she wasn't sure what had caused this sudden change, maybe he was unaware of her eyes on him.

Nervously, she shifted then instantly regretted it. Kaiba's eyes flew to hers and she had to do a double take to actually recognise them. Normally they were so shallow, so cold and so guarded. But right then they held pure emotion undiluted. She couldn't tell what emotion it was but it was there and it scared her. Atlanta had never seen her husband like this, his eyes deep pools of something she didn't recognise.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when his gaze drifted to her lips. _Kaiba was going to kiss her! _Hastily she searched her mind for what she should do. Should she move away? _Of course, you don't actually want this stone hearted prig kissing you, do you?_ But why couldn't Atlanta turn away, why was she so transfixed by Kaiba's confused features.

"How do you do it?" Kaiba murmured, his voice smooth like silk, "You manage to get under my skin with your constant bickering. I should ask why you do it? Why you want to make me lose my cool, would you prefer I lost complete control?" She was stunned by his words, finding her own gaze travelling to his moving lips. _Had he moved closer? _"Do you prefer it when we argue in such a way that our minds are racing, our pulses throbbing and our control wavering?"

_Move damn it! Stop staring at him! _Atlanta told herself again and again, the only thing was, her body wasn't listening. _Why is he coming closer? Damn it all, move away before you do something you regret! Say something, stop this! _Atlanta moved her eyes up to his and was immediately held prisoner by their intensity. She opened her mouth, to tell him to back off, but something different happened.

Taking advantage of her lapse in control and open mouth, he pulled her towards him and took possession of her lips in a kiss that rocked her inner core. At first she was stunned by Kaiba's actions, _well you knew he was going to do it, why so surprised? _Because it was his actions that surprised her, but the feelings they invoked within her that shocked her.

Kaiba was obviously shaken too, she could feel it, knew he was as confused as she was by this sudden turn of events. For a while, he held her back, just meeting her lips with his own. With a suppressed groan, he pulled her even more tightly against his own body, burying his hands into the long hair that hadn't even been brushed.

This kiss was like none she had even experienced before, it was new, nothing like the kisses she had shared with Shawn. He had been gentle, nice, the perfect gentle man, softly invoking a response from her with careful skill not to scare her.

But Kaiba's kiss invoked a huge storm, passion, sudden and strong, suddenly overriding Atlanta's senses. She found herself clinging to him as their lips continued to dance, their breaths mingling, their bodies pushing against one another for dominance. She had never felt anything like it before, there was heat and desire, explosions and fire works. _Where had her senses gone? _Actually she didn't care, they could have a holiday for the time being. She just didn't want these overwhelming sensations to end.

The loud "Ahem!" seemed to act like a cold shower that had suddenly been turned on them, bringing them both crashing down to earth. They broke apart, as if burnt, their breathing heavy and uneven. Both avoided eye contact, not wanting to expose anything to the other. "I'm sorry if we interrupted but I must check on our patient if that's ok with you Mr Kaiba."

Kaiba looked over his shoulder and Atlanta noticed Joey had returned with Ms Fontaine the Medical officer. Kaiba answered in a voice that sounded so unaffected, Atlanta thought she had imagine the last few minutes. "Fine. You weren't interrupting anything important."

Atlanta could see Joey's repulsed expression, and it was one of complete shock. But nothing like the shock she felt at her husband's words. Before she could say anything, the pretty medic was taking her blood pressure and temperatures. Kaiba had stood up, raking a hand through his hair to straighten it out. Had she messed it up? No way, she didn't remember doing that.

"So, Mrs Kaiba, how are you feeling?" Poor nurse, she didn't know that she hadn't taken Kaiba's name when she'd married him. "Any dizzy spells? Pain?"

Atlanta was still looking at Kaiba's back, mad as hell at him. How dare he kiss her then pretend nothing happened? How dare he kiss her in the first place? That wasn't part of their deal. She turned to Ms Fontaine, trying to smile, "The pain comes and goes, but I do feel tired, thank you." Was that her voice? It sounded stronger than she felt. "I'd like to lie down, if that's not too much trouble."

Kaiba remained motionless the whole time, keeping his back turned on Atlanta, until smiling, the medic left them with Wheeler sitting by Téa. Finally he turned around when the attendant left and leaned down to her, "Look, I'm…"

Atlanta was not in the mood to listen to him, she wanted him gone, he was causing to much havoc with her emotions and right now, she was mad as hell. "Save it Kaiba, just go!" She glared at him, waiting for a response.

"You're awake!" Bryce's voice cut through her bad mood immediately. Her younger brother ran straight for her bed, looking very dishevelled. He hugged her tightly, "I was so worried!"

"About little old me?" Atlanta asked mockingly, joy overwhelming her at the sight of her brother and his hug.

"Uh huh, I have been out and about with some students but I decided to come up here to keep Kaiba company while he watched over you." Bryce pulled away from Atlanta and turned towards Kaiba, "You promised to let me know of any changes."

Kaiba just raised a single eyebrow, "I did? Oh well, by the way your sister's awake." With that, Kaiba glanced briefly at Atlanta before turning to leave the infirmary, doing everything in his power not to glance back at her. As the doors behind him closed, he went straight for the stairs that led down to the duelling arena he'd had built at the school a number of years ago.

Staying in the shadows, he caught a number of the students standing around the ground all with their disks and decks talking. Kaiba probably should have alerted security to their presence, since he knew the rules stated that they had to be in their dorms. He didn't, since he saw Mokuba was with them, tall among the younger group, carrying an older version of the duel disk and chatting with the students happily. Frowning, feeling slightly confused at the moment, Kaiba couldn't help overhearing part of their conversation.

"Your brother was a great duellist. I don't understand why he quit." One the kids in a red jacket was saying, he had been present in the volcano, but Kaiba also recognised him from a televised duel from a year or so ago, the School Duel if he remembered.

Mokuba was shrugging, "I know he was, but something just happened one day, after a special duel and he realised he wasn't the best. So he gave it up."

"I guess it must be hard." a girl in a similar red jacket and long blue hair spoke then, sadness in her voice, "I hear Kaiba's always been used to being the best at anything he does. I guess that's why it took him so long to accept Yugi was better than him. No offence."

Mokuba laughed merrily, "None taken. Seto eventually admitted that himself. Nearly cut my ears off in shock when he did but there you go. Boy, that was some duel, I can tell you. If only you could have seen it, I know you all would have loved it. Did you know that Yugi was able to take out all three Egyptian God Cards in just one turn."

All the students gasped, amazed, making Kaiba smirk in the shadows. He had been amazed too when he had seen Yugi pull off that move against his counter part all those years ago. My how time flies, where had all those years gone? There were times when Kaiba madly missed the old days, defeating opponents with his superior cards, overwhelming them with his power. It had all come back to him during his duel several nights ago.

But there had been a sadistic twist in that duel and every member of his family had been put in direct danger. But still, the duel hadn't failed in igniting an old familiar flame for the sport he had had so long ago in his teenage years as the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"Do ya reckon yer brother would ever get back on the field again?" Kaiba frowned a little, staring at the kid who had taken one of the custom made Ra Yellow blazers and ripped the sleeves from them. Boy that student was buff, must have worked out all his life.

"I'd sure like to take my chances against him." Now that boy Kaiba recognised. He was a pro-duellist, what on earth was he doing at Duel Academy? Kaiba had heard Aster Phoenix had enrolled but knew he'd hardly attend due to his hectic schedule as one of the top pro duellists in the world.

Kaiba felt proud as his brother just shook his head disbelievingly, but it was a girl in a blue obelisk uniform that replied, "Aster you're great and all, but Kaiba's just…well he's Kaiba. Zeigfried von Schroeder couldn't even defeat him and he cheated to his advantage."

A little blue haired obelisk nodded in agreement, "Not only does Kaiba have some of the best cards in the game, he's almost always prepared for every situation, never letting shock get the better of him. If Yugi's the best duellist ever, Kaiba's definitely up there right behind him."

Aster didn't look fazed at all, "I know he's great, I'd just like to see how I'd fare with my Destiny Heroes. I know for a fact Jaden would love to try out his Neos Spacians against Kaiba's Blue Eyes any day."

The boy in the red jacket laughed, "I've already faced off against Kaibaman and that was scary enough. Remember Sy? He had the same deck as Kaiba and everything!"

Ok, Kaiba decided, the boy in the red jacket with brown hair was obviously quite nuts. Kaibaman? How the hell does a kid duel a duel monster? Mokuba seemed to be thinking the same thing as he looked puzzled by this new story.

The little blue haired boy looked up in surprise, "Oh yeah, I remember. In that duel spirits realm, man that was scary. He helped you though, remember, taught you never to fear defeat, it wasn't always the end of the world. Sounded just like Kaiba too!"

Mokuba laughed, "That doesn't sound like something my brother would do Syrus. He's not exactly the teaching type, much like your own brother Zane."

This surprised Kaiba, this little kid was Zane Truesdale's brother? He had heard they were like chalk and cheese, but this was taking the biscuit! Zane Truesdale was a tall specimen with women flocking all around him. He also happened to be one of the strongest duellists in recent generations. This boy was short and geeky with glasses on his nose and the largest eyes ever, much like little Yugi's. Sighing, deciding it was time to give Mokuba the news on Atlanta's condition and thus revealing his presence, Kaiba stood away from the wall and walked out of the shadows so that the others could see him. "I thought this place was off-limits after dark."

Mokuba swung round, surprised to see his brother standing there, looking a little guiltily at the duel disk he held in his hand. "Hey Seto. Well I'm not a student, plus, I wouldn't let them get expelled."

Jaden stood forward, looking awe-struck, a reaction Kaiba was used to. "Hi Kaiba. Aren't you supposed to be watching over Bryce's sister?"

"Yeah." The little boy Syrus continued then looked around them, "Say, where is Bryce?"

"Uh oh, soldier down!"

Kaiba rolled his eyed, "Relax kids. Bryce is with Ms Gregory." He looked at Mokuba, who was looked somewhat confused by his presence, "She woke up a little while ago."

Mokuba's eyes widened in surprise as he began to smile, "Serious? Is she ok?" He asked with meaning, making Kaiba feel a little jealous, Mokuba had become close to his wife since they had become family and Kaiba knew he had been worried.

The blond girl in the blue uniform had a smile on her face, "Oh! I'll have to go see her. She saved my life…uh and you of course Mr Kaiba sir!"

Kaiba glanced her way, blinked a little before returning his gaze to his brother as he explained, "She's had several pains but seems fine none-the-less. She just seems to be a little groggy." He looked to the others, who were looking at him as if they were discussing a long lost friend, as if they all knew her dearly. Feeling a little awkward, Kaiba turned his gaze to the girl again, "Ms Gregory may be well enough for visitors tomorrow if you'd really like to visit. But I don't want her upset, my wife is very vulnerable in her condition at the minute."

Kaiba turned away from the group of kids, heading for the exit, prompting Mokuba to call after him, "Where are you going Seto?"

"I'm going to get some rest." He glanced back as he continued on, "You can go and keep Bryce company Mokuba. You kids should all return to your dorms before you get into trouble." And he left them to head towards his dorm, his residence as he stayed on the island.

Putting the key into his door, Kaiba let himself into the spacious room, pulling off his long coat as he went, throwing it over a chair on his way to the drinks cabinet. Attentively, he poured himself a rum to drink it in order to calm the nerves inside him. They had been on over drive since he had made the mistake of kissing Atlanta.

Although he was regretting having kissed her, the reason he was regretting his action was not because it was an awful act. He had actually enjoyed what had happened, originally intending it to just shut her up, he had found he was enjoying the act very much. He was glad they had been interrupted when they had been or else something very foolish could have arisen from the whole situation.

He was so stupid to have lost control like that with Atlanta. Their marriage wasn't to be one of that sort, she had only married him in the first place because he had basically forced her to marry him. Still, those thoughts hadn't entered his head while he had been kissing her, those lovely luscious lips.

Groaning mentally, Kaiba downed the drink in his hand in one. It would do no good to start to become attracted to his wife, it would only serve to weaken his position and increase her power over him and he could never be held at anyone's mercy but his own.

Since when had these blasted feelings began? When he had kissed her, not long before? When she had been out cold with the possibility of losing their baby? While he had carried her to the infirmary, clasped in his arms protectively? When she had collapsed after that duel?

No, it was definitely before, perhaps when he had seen the grim determination enter her eyes right before the duel, the poised and brave way she strapped on those electrodes. Nothing he could have said would have stopped her, her green eyes had become as hard as crystal emeralds, harder than he'd ever seen them before. He had never seen her like that, it almost reminded him of himself; stiff, unyielding and grim.

But it wasn't this new attitude that was distracting him as such, it was the lost feeling he was currently employing; there was so much more Kaiba had to learn about Atlanta Gregory, so much he had to find out. Somehow, he didn't think this was the first time she had stood up for a brother in the same fashion with unwavering resolve. And he intended to find out more…

--

The room was quiet now, Bryce had gone back to his dorm much more relieved and Joey sat watching over Téa's sleeping form silently. The silence wasn't helping her thoughts that kept going back to the kiss she had shared with Kaiba. What had that all been about? She was thoroughly confused about the whole situation.

Feeling anxious, she glanced over towards Téa noticing that her breathing was even, so she must be ok. Feeling very guilty now, she remembered that she hadn't asked how Miss Gardner was feeling after her ordeal. She felt a little awkward now, her guilty conscience prodding her to ask but her embarrassment from the episode early was holding her back.

Sitting up anxiously, she bit the bullet and called over to Joey, "Um how's she doing?"

His head lifted at the sound of her voice and he turned to look at her through tired eyes. She could see that he was trying to smile, obviously feeling awkward himself, "She's ok. She asked about you while you were out but nobody was sure of your condition."

Atlanta looked away from him frowning, "I'm glad. I'd feel horrible if anything had of happened to her." And she would have, Mokuba was the reason she had been kidnapped and he was a member of her family now so she was partly responsible.

"You shouldn't, it wasn't your fault." Joey replied, falling into a more easier tone to communicate with. "You duel good, first time using a duel disk, nice!"

"But I already knew the rules." She stared at her hands nervously, "All this is my fault, none of it happened until I married Kaiba and now look at this. Those guys hated me, I don't understand why."

Joey got up and walked over to sit by her bed, looking even more tired close up, "Don't be silly. Mokuba used to be captured all the time years ago. Hell, I couldn't count how many times my life's been put in trouble because of your husband's enemies. But I guess it comes with owning a big company."

Atlanta blinked and looked away from him, "You never liked him." When he didn't reply she looked at his half sarcastic face as if to say, 'was it that obvious?'. She laughed a little at this, "It's weird, I never liked him either. You were my favourite when you were a pro, I loved your gutsy style, how you started out low and rose to be one of the best."

"Nothin' to do with my devilish good looks then?" Joey asked with a smile on his face. "I never hated rich boy." Joey started, his face suddenly serious, "I pitied him. Sure he had all that money but he was basically alone, all the time. I had my friends and they're worth more than all the companies in the world to me. Still, a multi-billion dollar company wouldn't hurt. Then again, the other members of Kaiba's family turned out to messed up anyway so I'll take what I'm dealt thanks."

"Hey, I'm not messed up!" Atlanta reprimanded him playfully, "Although, I am slightly weak at the moment."

"Nothin to do wit dat moment I walked in on earlier is it?" Joey asked, mocking laughter in his eyes. "Boy, dat was a sight for sore eyes, I tell ya!"

Atlanta felt her face blush hotly, "Sorry about that, we just um…forgot ourselves." she replied, smiling sheepishly. "Hey he was worried ok? He is my husband you know!"

Joey winked in her direction in a friendly way, "I actually thought dat rich boy and you married in one of those big rich fiascos where da rich marry da rich, no love really involved. But boy, was I wrong afta seeing that display! Sheesh! I'm still in shock to find out dat Rich boy married such a friendly dame such as yourself!"

Atlanta smiled, looking down at her hands. It was weird, but Joey was right about their marriage being a loveless one. She been more surprised about the exchange than he had been. "Kaiba has his moments, but he is an arrogant git at the best of times. Still, can't choose who you love I guess." She couldn't bring herself to admit that they didn't love each other at all to an almost total stranger. "He didn't have the best upbringing and it's still affecting him, not that he likes talking about that. He's really private if you didn't know!"

"Oh don't worry, I know all about that stuff," Joey surprised her by saying. "All about Gozaburo and Kaiba's step-brother Noah, rough pair they were." Noah? Atlanta hadn't heard about Noah, who the hell was he? But Joey wasn't finished, "Did he ever tell you dat time those two digitised our minds temporarily and tried to steal our bodies? Boy, dat was sure freaky. Boy they sure were nasty pieces of work."

"They tried to steal your bodies?" Atlanta asked, surprised, "How? What happened to their own?"

Joey shrugged in a relaxed fashion. "I'm not really sure but they got stuck in virtual worlds. Anyway, they didn't get our bodies in the end. Noah sacrificed himself to bring his father down and destroy their file."

Atlanta frowned deeply, "Arena's the real techno wizard in the family but I'm pretty sure you can have back up on all major files. It's possible that those digitized minds might not have been destroyed at all."

"Would you really want to go look for something like that?"

Atlanta shrugged, "I dunno, I'm just saying that if its possible to actually digitize minds, on a permanent basis without a body, then there's gotta be a back up for some sort of thing."

"The dudest of dudes has arrived!" signalled the entry of her eldest brother, Bevin as the doors to the infirmary opened. He gave her his usual playful wink before swooping over to her to place a kiss on her head, "Bryce told me you were awake. But you should be resting. You gave us quite a scare kiddie!"

Atlanta laughed, brushing away the hand that went to ruffle her hair in his usual playful manner, "Really Beverley, I'm fine! You should stood worrying, I'm beginning to see wrinkles!"

Looking mortified, Bevin took a haste step back before laughing, "Ah, you got me! I hate it when you kid, can never tell when you're being serious!"

"Indeed!"

"No more scares missy! Peter's been out of his mind and not to mention the rest of the folks. But more of that tomorrow, time for your rest!"

Rolling her eyes, Atlanta smiled to Joey before curling up into a ball and sinking into the mattress and pillows. "Nitey nite nite all!"

--

Bevin raised his head, realising he must have dozed off while watching over his sister. She'd been hospitalised for two days now, although apparently everything was ok with the pregnancy. Wow, he must have been more tired than he expected. He'd offered to over see Atlanta's condition and let the others rest through the night. His father had arrived the day after the incident and had tried to keep a vigilant watch over her, but Bevin had let him get some rest.

Before his eyes had adjusted to the light, heavy breathing behind him alerted him to the presence of another in the room. He turned in time for his eyes to focus on Peter's form, in the chair, head lobbed over to one side as he slept. Bevin smiled, his younger brother must have come while he'd slept himself and probably decided to take over the job but fell asleep himself.

Shaking his head he looked back to the bed and stood up a stunned yelp awakening Peter from his slumber as a deep panic set in.

--

The bathroom was clean and the shower had done wonders, lifting the heavy feeling and drowsiness. Next opponent, the world. Well actually, teeth first, after the jeans were zipped and buttoned. The sudden, loud yelp coming from the next room caused the tooth paste to slide from startled fingers.

There was a sudden panic and a rush towards the door, which was wrenched open at a high speed to reveal Bevin and Peter looking dumbfounded around the room.

"Where is she? Has she been kidnapped?" Peter asked violently, "But how, we were right…"

Three more people entered the room, one was Bryce and the other were some companions, students. "What's all the…oh hi Atlanta! You're awake!" Bryce looked to his sister standing in the doorway, a smirk on her face as she nodded in his direction before turning her attention to her older brothers.

"Wow, the shower has kidnapped me!"

Both Peter and Bevin whirled round to look at her, stunned expressions on their faces. Bevin was the first to recover, "Why didn't you let one of us know you were going to the bathroom?"

Atlanta couldn't help but smile, her brothers could be so over protective it could make one sick. But it was cute in its own way, "You were both asleep, so I decided not to wake you. Besides, I wouldn't want you over reacting or anything!" She raised her eyebrows, looking in Peter's direction, "You almost sounded worried Perry!"

Bryce smiled, laughingly at his older brother, "That's you told!" He turned to a friend in a red jacket, "You were right Jaden, looks like she is feeling better today!"

Atlanta smiled, taking her arms and placing her hands in her pockets, about to speak when another person entered the room; her husband. Kaiba looked at the bed, his eyes widening before falling on Atlanta's stance by the bathroom. "You're awake!"

Atlanta nodded, "Yup, and Bryce was just about to take me to get something to eat in the cafeteria." She walked over to the door, ignoring the odd looks her elder brothers were giving her.

"Uh, I was?" Bryce asked, looking distinctly worried now.

Atlanta smiled but before she could answer, Kaiba stepped in, "You are going back to bed, you still need rest."

Atlanta glared up his full height, "Uh no I'm not, there's no steaks in that bed and I think I need some fresh air…"

"Then I'll open the window. Bed! Now!" Kaiba demanded, probably expecting her to bend to his will like one of his employees.

However, the one person that usually backed her up against Kaiba turned tail and joined his side. "I think Kaiba's right, you do need your rest. I'll bring food to you." Bryce stated slowly, carefully.

This almost completely stunned Atlanta into momentary speechlessness. She swung around to face her younger brother, trying to increase her height and stance. "You what?" She lifted her finger and pointed to Kaiba, "You're siding with him? You're picking him over your sister? Well I'm not going to bed, you can't…ow" A sharp shot of pain in her heart caused her to close her eyes briefly and wince. When it had gone she shook her head, clearing the pain and glared at her brother once more, but she didn't even get two words out before Kaiba physically scooped her into his arms and brought her back to her hospital bed. "Gee thanks, way to manhandle a woman."

Bryce raised an eyebrow in her direction, "I doubt he manhandled you just then."

Atlanta forcibly folded her arms across her chest and glared at her brother again, "When I want a treacherous brother's opinion I'll ask for it." She looked to both of his friends, one was looking at her as if she'd lost her marbles. She didn't recognise this one. "Uh, I'm not crazy if that's what you're thinking!"

Bryce laughed, "It's good to have ya back sis, but despite not running into your arms, I am excited…"

"And I'm starving so somebody better bring me some dead cow to chew on or else I'm going to go nuts!"

Kaiba sighed knowingly, "I see those hormones haven't given up then. They, along with those cravings, can really get on your nerves at times." He pressed the intercom on his jacket, "It's me, listen have some steak sandwiches sent to the hospital wing immediately!"

Atlanta glared at him from beneath her eyebrows which were pointed downward in her obvious frustration. Her deep sea eyes were flashing dangerously, meaning she could lash out at any minute if given the right incentive. "I could have went down and got myself some food! I'm not a bleeding invalid."

"I never said you were, but you need rest, whether you want to be stubborn about it or not." Kaiba replied, taking a seat that had recently been occupied by Peter. For some reason that two elder brothers had watched this exchange, a little smirk on their faces as they did so.

Atlanta noticed their expressions, knowing what they were smirking about, cut into them, "Oh I suppose you think this is funny."

Bevin, ever the optimist, smiled brightly, probably knowing it would irritate his sister even more, "Well of course! It's not everyday I see my sister being subdued by her husband. I say, Kaiba's what you've needed all these years."

Atlanta turned away to look skyward, hoping this was just a frustrating dream, "Ah, so my family have decided to side with my husband, great!"

Kaiba sighed, "Ms Fontaine said the results are back, apparently the baby's fine. She did several Ultrasounds while you were out cold. Your cousins arrived and left a message, I'll get Lorna to give you the message. Your father will be here after he gets some rest and…"

"Wow, Kaiba, you never struck me as a messenger boy." Atlanta spat in his general direction, folding her arms sulkily, aware she was like a child that had just misbehaved.

"How's the patient today?" Boy this room was getting crowded, as in sauntered three of her female cousins, looking directly at her questioningly. Abigail wasn't present due to the fact she was still travelling with her friends and nobody knew how to contact them. Alyssa had an impressed look on her face as she leaned on one leg one arm firmly on her hip, her eyebrows raised. Arena didn't look too impressed but calmly assessed Atlanta with cool eyes. "That wasn't the wisest of actions you took Atlanta." she stated as Atlanta glanced over her shoulder to where Aimee stood in her yellow uniform, a confused and silly expression on her face as she dodged getting enraptured with the present company.

"Meh, Bryce was in trouble. You would have done it." Atlanta shrugged, trying to play down her actions, not really looking forward to the inquisition. She was aware that her elder brothers slowly headed towards the door, waving shortly before leaving.

Arena folded her arms, raising one eyebrow, "Neither of us are several months pregnant Atlanta." Her voice was solid but Atlanta knew she was worried underneath, otherwise, why would she fly the whole way here just to visit her?

"I'm impressed, that was a pretty gutsy thing you did girl! I couldn't believe it when Aimee told me!" Alyssa actually looked excited by the whole episode, merriment dancing in her amber eyes as she turned to Bryce. "You're looking better this morning. I was hoping you would, I wondered if you wanted to tell me how the whole duel went."

Arena rolled her eyes, coming closer to Atlanta's bed, glancing briefly at Kaiba as she passed his silent figure while Alyssa engaged Bryce and his friends in an excited conversation. "I hear everything's going to be ok. You just need to rest until the pains subside. Are they very bad?"

Atlanta looked up at her husband, who continued to stand where he was, quietly surveying her form on the bed with cool blue eyes. It was best not to lie in his presence. "Some are, yes. But it's really nothing, really, I've had worse. I'm just glad it's over and that Bryce is ok."

Being her usual self in times of crisis, Aimee was hovering around in the background, making sure everything was ok, at a safe distance. Atlanta smiled a little, hoping to engage her in the conversation, but her expression remained aloof as she surveyed the room at large. She was wearing a yellow uniform, the second rank in the academy according to Bryce. Also, according to Bryce's letters, Aimee was rarely seen in large crowds, keeping one friend at most from his judgement.

Atlanta narrowed her gaze on her younger cousin as she took an attentive step forward, hesitating before speaking up, "I'm glad you're ok Atlanta. I need to go to class now but I just wanted to drop in to see…well I'll see you later." And with a slow glance at everyone else in the room, Aimee turned and left before Atlanta could form a reply.

Arena was staring after her as well, a wondering expression on her face as she turned back to face Atlanta. "I do worry about her at times. Anyway, is there anything you'd like me to get for you?"

Atlanta was tempted to enlist her help in getting out of the infirmary, but remembered Kaiba's presence would make any such an attempt a complete failure. She glanced up at his impassive face as she shook her head, "Kaiba's already got someone bringing me steak sandwiches but thanks anyway."

"Hey Atlanta, can I borrow your deck, that you told me you destroyed, so I can engage Bryce's little friend Aster here in a little duel?" Alyssa called over to her bed from beside the three youthful boys making Atlanta laugh.

"Alyssa, you always sucked at duelling. What makes you think you can beat Aster Phoenix?"

Alyssa shrugged looking confused, "Is he good?"

Atlanta's eyes widened, "Haven't you been keeping up with the Pro-leagues?"

"No, not since Yugi retired, you know I haven't." Alyssa replied happily, "Anyway, back to the original question, can I?"

Laughing, Atlanta nodded her head, "Just don't bend any of the cards." She glanced at Kaiba, eyebrows raised, "Do you know where my deck is?"

Kaiba stared back at her before slowly opening the drawer beside her bed and pulling out her deck and handing it to Alyssa. "Thanks!" she called excitedly, turning to Bryce and company, then paused, "Ah, I might need a disk."

Bryce glanced amusedly at Atlanta before laughing, "You can use mine Lyss! But wait until Aster floors you! He's pretty good!"

They started to walk out of the room, the automatic door opening to permit entry to the blond girl that had been at the volcano a number of nights ago. The brown haired boy stopped as they were about to leave, "Hey Alexis, we were just going to catch a duel. Want to come?"

The blond smiled and shook her head, "Not at the minute boys. I came to see Bryce's sister. Will probably catch you later."

"OK, will see you soon then!" And the boys went running off, Alyssa behind them like a giddy child.

When they were out of sight, the blond girl turned to look at Atlanta with sad but determined eyes, shifting as if aware of Kaiba's presence. Well this was understandable, to a duellist, Kaiba was a legend, untouchable bar one. Hesitantly the girl came forward, the doors finally sliding closed behind her. "Hi."

And understanding glance at Atlanta, Arena turned towards the door saying, "I'll go get some lunch and be back later."

Atlanta smiled encouragingly at the youth, knowing this must be awkward for the girl, to be near someone like her darned husband, "Well hi there! I hear you've come to see me?"

"Ah yeah," She started, coming even further, her hands clasped behind her back, "I came to thank you for…saving my life. Both of you of course!"

"There's no need kid, you weren't the only one in trouble."

With Kaiba's reply, the girl seemed hesitant, but Atlanta glared at him for a moment before sitting up more straight now, still smiling welcomingly, "What's your name?"

"Alexis Rhodes m'am!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Alexis." Atlanta greeted her, grateful that the girl had thought to come and visit despite there really being no need at all. "My name is Atlanta. This is my husband, you _might_ have heard of him, Kaiba."

A small blush tinged her cheeks, "Well yeah, I mean, everyone has heard of Kaiba…uh no offence sir but you're a legend."

"He is indeed," Atlanta remarked sardonically, eyeing Kaiba as he stared at her hardly, his arms folded tightly across his chest. She turned back to the girl, taking in her uniform, "So, are you a good duellist?"

"She's one of the best according to that annoying man, Dr. Crowler."

Alexis blushed even more at Kaiba's words, nodding slowly, "I have been considered as one of the best, m'am. I've loved it since I was a child, growing up with my brother."

"Ah, that young man was so worried about you when you were taken." Atlanta murmured thoughtfully, "I'm sorry you were dragged into this, I'm sure it was quite an ordeal for you. May I ask something from you, if it's not posing too much trouble?"

Alexis's facial expression became strong and serious, "Anything…m'am."

"Atlanta, please! We're all gamers here, no need for formalities!" Atlanta waved aside her polite formalities with a small wave of her hand before smiling again, "My brother, you've met him, little Brycie, right?"

"Yes, my brother introduced him to me."

Atlanta nodded positively, "Good, I would like you to look out for him while you're still here."

"I don't understand…"

"He's been a keen duellist all his life, ad a good one at that." Atlanta replied, explaining the whole situation, "But while taking the written exam, he took really ill. He had to be taken from it but passed everything he did. Regardless of passing, my brother's confidence took a sheer whack and his skills have suffered as a result."

Alexis looked sympathetic as she commented, "Oh…he was quiet, I'd never spoken to him before…and that girl Aimee, isn't she helping?"

Atlanta laughed a little, "Aimee…isn't exactly the sensitive type and while she's tried to get him to duel more frequently, she isn't great one the encouragement scale. She has her own issues as every girl at that age does. But I see a leader in you and I know you can help him out! You know, start to work his confidence up by duelling him?"

"But how?"

"Easy, just get on oblivious to his nervousness, challenge him on an even level, don't let him know you know and he'll soon respond. I would have done so but I had so much goin on and I'm not really that good with the decks and…"

--


	6. New Gregory on the Block

**Chapter 6: New Gregory on the Block **

Professor Crowler was giving another lecture on the importance of the end of year examinations, making a lot of students yawn in the process. As usual,

the student with the highest score would get to duel in the graduation match at the end of the year ceremony, getting to choose their opponent. It would most likely be Jaden, he was considered the best duellist in the school, despite the fact he was still in the red dorm and the fact he never did any work on any other areas of the duelling world, he just duelled. Saying that, the highest scorer in those areas was usually Bastion, but nobody had heard anything from him in a while. Not since they had gotten back from that alternate dimension that the school had been dragged to.

Glancing around the room, Arianna could see that Jaden had failed to turn up to another lesson and rolled her blue eyes in fatigue, maybe one day that boy would learn. She was sitting near his friends, Alexis, her brother Atticus and Syrus Truesdale who were listening intently beside Chazz Princeton. If Jaden didn't get the Grad match then it would probably end up being one of these four, they were among the best in the school and Alexis' grades were consistently high, for Miss Thing.

She glanced back the board to see that Crowler was lecturing on how dedication got the likes of Kaiba to be one of the top in the industry. _That, and heck of a lot of money_, Arianna thought to herself, pulling some golden locks out of her face. Some people just had it all, not that she ever went without due to the generous amount of money her father paid her mother to keep her safe. Sighing, she thought of her mother, all alone in their cottage while she was away at school. But this was her last year so it wasn't a huge deal anymore. She had always hoped her mother would find a man, but she seemed to be content as a single mother, always brushing off anyone that came near her.

"Well, since there seems to be a little bit of a confusing situation when it comes to the Grad Match at present, I'm going to read out the top five students who got the highest scores in the written exam." Crowler called out, catching Arianna's attention with a surprised glance. "Atticus Rhodes, Chazz Princeton, lovely Alexis Rhodes, A…Arianna Goldblum…" he seemed to frown at her name, as if he'd never read it before, "oh and "

This stunned Arianna, how the hell had she come out in the Top Five in the written exam? Ok, she was smart, but she didn't even revise anything and in all her years at the academy, her name was never mentioned anywhere, she just blended into the background and kept herself to herself mostly. She wasn't really a big performer, a good duellist but nothing big. The absence of Bastion as the top student was really showing. It was hardly surprising that all the students were obelisk blue students, they really out performed the other students.

"So, if I could see those students now, the rest of you may continue on to your next class. Now move along!" Crowler dismissed the class and the rest pupils started to file out of the room. Slowly, Arianna stood up, stared at where the others were going to the teacher, sighed then turned and left the room. She wasn't worried about any Grad Match, she was just here to graduate in the first place, not show off at some end of year ceremony.

She heard people murmuring around her, some trying to comment on the fact that she was leaving instead of going up to the desk, but she just gave them a courteous smile and carried on her way to History. She was aware of footsteps behind her but she ignored them when she got to the large lecture room and found her usual seat over by the wall and got out her books, opening the current text book to read as the other students arrived in patchy groups.

"Uh, shouldn't you be to see Professor Crowler? I mean, I know I wouldn't want to go but really, this is…" Arianna glanced up to find that Syrus Truesdale had followed her into the room and was presently sitting beside her, looking at her with large eyes warily. She was aware of who Syrus was, the brother of the famous Zane, the best student Duel Academy had ever produced, so good he was known as the Kaiser. Syrus had clearly not inherited such great genes, while a good duellist, it was clear he needed more belief in himself in order to reach his full potential. Top marks for making it up to Obelisk though. "I mean this is a big chance for you, uh, if Jaden doesn't want it uh I…"

Frowning, keeping a finger on the page she was at, Arianna closed the text book and tried to smile, "Look, I'm not really interested in the Grad Match so that would nullify the point of going to see Crowler in the first place." She went to turn back to her book but paused when she realised he was going to continue.

"But, to graduate top of the class would be a fantastic opportunity for the future!" He had an encouraging smile on his face, "I mean, all the agents out there would be hounding you, you could make loads."

Tilting her head to the side, she realised that becoming a pro-duellist was obviously this guy's dream. "I'm sure that's an ideal place for others to be, but not me. I'm not really interested in duelling as a career, I've other things in mind for my future."

Syrus now looked confused and even more determined to continue this unwanted intrusion into her life. "But why come to Duel Academy if you don't want to duel? That's a bit pointless don't you think?"

Arianna shook her head, "I like to duel but I don't want to do it for a living. I enjoy it as a hobby, a private hobby. But this school offers other subjects too, hence the history and others. Thus I came here, plus I wanted to get away, out on my own, you know?"

Understanding flashed in Syrus Truesdale's large eyes and he smiled brightly, "Yeah I do! I mean, if it's what you want to do, why not? Sorry if I seemed rude but I just wondered when I saw you leave the room. I mean if you're one of the top…"

"I'm not!" she stated firmly, but not in a nasty fashion.

"Uh…not what?"

Rolling her eyes, Arianna replied, fully turning towards him now, "I'm not one of the top students."

Again, Syrus looked somewhat confused by this statement, "But Crowler read out your name, you are Arianna right? I've seen you about, you answer to that name."

"Yes I'm Arianna." She replied, not being able to help the involuntary smile that crept across her face as she looked at him. "But I didn't mean that. What I meant was that what he read out was based on a test, probably the mid-term test. Test's don't tell you anything, they never take into account how you are feeling that day, if you're ill, tired or anything else. They tell you nothing of a person, the worst beasts can pass a test, they mean nothing."

Syrus smiled when she smiled at him, his eyes clouding over somewhat when she went into her speech about tests but he seemed to understand, nodding slowly at the end of it. "So you don't consider yourself up there?"

Arianna raised her eyebrows and shook her head, the smile still on her face. She liked this little guy, he was fun to talk to, seemed to be a genuinely nice bloke. "I'm good, but then, it always goes with the luck of your draw and I don't hold majorly rare cards so meh!" She shrugged her shoulders to get her point across.

"Afternoon students, could you open your books and read the seventeenth chapter please." The History lecturer called out from down below, catching their attention, making Arianna open the book again and turn back into her seat.

Syrus sighed loudly, taking out his own book, clearly not about to move and sit where he and Jaden normally fell asleep. "History as a subject despises me, I swear it." he grumbled making Arianna look at him at the side of her eyes.

"I love it." She whispered to his surprised glance as he opened his book. She nodded, confirming his silent query, "I always had a flare for it. Especially ancient history. What do you hate about it?"

"Everything!" Syrus replied, glaring at the page in front of him, "I just don't understand it."

"But everything becomes history!" Arianna replied, looking back at her pages as she read. "I mean, look, in the past, we'd never had a conversation before, now we have, but our first conversation is history, in the past, and we're having a new discussion now. I dunno, I guess I've always been fascinated how people lived years ago, how they worked, ate, played and how they duelled."

She was aware that she was blubbering, but she didn't care, even when Syrus replied, "You sound like Jaden when he gets into a full prep talk about duelling! I guess we all have things we really love in life."

"Since Mr Truesdale has time to chat, maybe he's already read the book and can tell me why Pharaoh Tuthmosis went to war at the start of his reign." Arianna frowned and glanced up, the teacher had caught Syrus talking and had called him up on it, as usual. But it was her fault, she had been the one talking to him.

Glancing down at Syrus, she noticed him get flustered as usual. An overwhelming flood of guilt filled her, so she took her pen and wrote the answer absently and swiftly on her page, nudging Syrus with her foot to look at it, smiling when he said, "Uh, because the Hitites had begun mobilising during the reign of his stepmother as she was a peaceful pharaoh, um, professor."

The teacher looked clearly dumbfounded by this answer, clearly not expecting Syrus to answer it. He was usually used to make an example of in class. Almost smirking, Arianna continued to read her book absently, avoiding the teacher's gaze, knowing it would portray her guilt. "Thanks." Syrus whispered, and continued to read his book, both of them with large grins on their faces.

"No problem. It's not fair that he picks on you, others were talking too." Arianna replied, reading a completely different chapter that Syrus was. She usually kept ahead in her history work, it was her favourite subject.

"Wow Sy! Where did that answer come from?" came a voice from behind them. Arianna knew it was Alexis Rhodes, everybody knew her voice, she was a model student and was always answering questions in class. Instinctively, Arianna grabbed the piece of paper she'd scribbled on and scrunched it into a ball, not wanting them to know she helped her friend.

Syrus laughed as Alexis sat down beside him, Atticus beside her and Chazz beside him. "Hey guys!" Alexis immediately took out her books and started to take notes from her book like the model student. "Arianna here, helped me out."

"The history nerd?", came the sarcastic voice that could only belong to Chazz Princeton. "Can you explain how you ended up sitting next to her?"

"Wasn't she supposed to be at that little meeting with Crowler?" Alexis asked, making Arianna sink deeper behind the shield of her book, pretending she wasn't listening to them. She knew what people thought of her, just because she was top of the class in History.

Syrus answered, clearly oblivious to the awkwardness being felt by Arianna at his side, "Oh, Arianna's not interested in the Grad Match. Thinks it'd be a waste of her time. Anyway Chazz, if you have a problem then go and find another seat."

"Oh whatever Syrus." Chazz replied, taking out his books and reading. "What a waste of time this is."

The class dragged on as Arianna continued to read the book, even when told to stop. She even ignored the questions being asked by the teacher and acted clueless when the teacher frowned in her direction, clearly puzzled as to why she wasn't answering any questions. She did help Syrus out every now and then, clearly baffling the teacher, it was fun, she liked Syrus, she'd actually made a friend in her year. When she helped him, Alexis kept glancing at them ponderingly, and Arianna wasn't sure if she approved or not, not that she really cared what Ms Madonna thought.

"So, you coming back to the dorm now or what?" Syrus asked at the end of the lesson, turning his head in her direction, a smile n his face as he placed his books back into his bag.

Arianna shook her head, she had other plans. "I'm meeting a friend after this lesson. She should be outside, her class normally gets out earlier."

"_Then_ are you coming back to the dorm?" Syrus asked brightly, making Chazz roll his eyes heavenward quite visibly.

Frowning at this, Arianna shook her head again, "No, we're going to her dorm, that is, after she drops in to see her cousin, she's in the infirmary, some sort of electrode accident or something. Apparently she's pregnant too, poor thing."

Syrus raised his eyebrows, surprised, but not for that reason, "Oh, Atlanta, then you must be meeting up with Bryce's cousin. Met her a couple of nights ago. Don't believe I caught her name."

Surprised that Syrus knew of the situation in such detail, Arianna smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Bryce is her little cousin, she watches out for him when she can." Bryce was a shy little first year who was only in Slifer Red, didn't really hang around large crowds and was prone to getting ill. "Her name's Aimee Gregory. She's in Ra Yellow in the year below. She wants help in sorting out some of her deck so it'll be a busy night ahead."

Syrus nodded, understandingly, "Sounds fun, wish we could have talked more without getting told off but maybe another time when you aren't busy. Thanks for helping me out today, I'll see you around." Arianna nodded, pulling her bag onto her shoulder, raising her eyes to see that Alexis Rhodes was staring at her weirdly.

Syrus squeezed past the blond top girl and waited for them at the end of the row as Alexis just stared at Arianna, making her feel really awkward. "Why did you help Sy? You've never helped anyone in class before."

Arianna shrugged, frowning, "Nobody in this class has ever went out of their way to sit next to me and chat before. Plus it was my fault he got into trouble in the first place. Don't worry, if it bothers you that much I won't do it again."

Alexis frowned deeply, putting her bag over her head, "It doesn't bother me, it was just surprising, that's all. Sy's right, will be seeing you around." Alexis replied before turning to follow the others out of the end of the row, Arianna trailing behind her. They both reached the door to find Syrus waiting on them at the other side of it with Atticus and Chazz looking somewhat impatient.

"I have had the worst day!" came a familiar voice to her side and Arianna turned to find Aimee Gregory looking slightly annoyed and leaning on a pair of crutches, her foot bandaged heavily. She looked tired and pale, her beautiful, dark, wavy hair tied up tightly as if it had become a nuisance. Worried, Arianna rushed to her side and took her bag. "Thanks, remind me to stay away from guys who aren't blood related in future."

Arianna couldn't help but roll her eyes expressively, noticing Syrus Truesdale was still watching this exchange with his friends. "How did you do it this time?" she asked Aimee who was looking somewhat uncomfortable, having noticed their audience. It was common knowledge that Aimee disliked large crowds and disliked being seen near a popular crowd.

"Bryce's new friend." Aimee mumbled, motioning for them to head on their way, seemingly wobbly on her new supports. "Just after lunch, they were doing something and while running away, that Jaden collided with me and well I badly stubbed my toe. Won't know the extent of the damage until the swelling goes down." She paused on her way and turned back to Arianna as she put a book into her bag so that she could carry both bags effectively. "Have to go back to the infirmary, I would head back to the dorm but Dad, Uncle Nick and Archie arrived after lunch and I'm expected to make a quick appearance, do you mind?"

Knowing family loyalty was everything to the Aimee's family, Arianna got up to her feet, smiling, "No way, you can see if the swelling's gone down by the time we get there." she couldn't help smiling, Aimee was forever getting into accidents, though this was the first time she'd hurt her foot, she normally broke or sprained her arms, ensuring that she forever wore support gloves to protect them.

Aimee nodded and eyed the others suspiciously as Syrus came over to them, withdrawing behind her mask. Syrus came up to Arianna, still smiling, "Maybe we can help. I…"

"We'll manage." Aimee replied softly, looking away from him, trying to hobble on her crutches, clearly not wanting to be in their company much longer. Arianna watched as she clearly struggled with this mode of transportation, shrugging in Syrus' direction when he gave her a confused look. Aimee stumbled then and would have fallen on her back had Atticus not got there in time and caught her body from, behind. "Ouch." Aimee murmured momentarily dazed with pain.

"Watch out there little lady. You might want to rest, you seem a little out of sorts there." Atticus stated cheerfully, his arms still holding her from the ground, causing Arianna to hold her breath waiting for the reply that would surely be sniped in the popular obelisk third year's general direction.

But Aimee didn't explode, her beautiful face became impassive and she strained to stand up herself, using the crutches for support. Arianna frowned as she shrugged off Atticus' arms and turned towards the infirmary again. Atticus looked somewhat confused, as if he had been told off for something he hadn't known he'd done wrong. Arianna noticed his expression, but chose Aimee's course of action and ignored it, walking past indifferently as Aimee gradually made her way up the corridor. She could feel Syrus' wounded gaze on her back as she left but chose to beat back her guilty conscience.

Arianna waited by Aimee's side as the infirmary doors automatically opened, Mr Fontaine rushing over at the sight of Aimee's foot, a clear, 'what now' expression on her face. Ignoring the others that were present in the room as they passed the bed's Arianna helped Aimee on to a bed, where her limbs finally relaxed as Ms Fontaine questioned her. "How are you feeling now?"

Aimee closed her eyes and lay her head back against the support, "If I'm honest, I feel somewhat dizzy still. That'll be a bother I could do without."

"Hmmm, that knock on the head must have caused a little concussion Ms Gregory. I'd like to keep you in overnight if that's ok." Ms Fontaine was explaining as a tall, dark man took a position at Arianna's side, making her look up at him with curiosity and knew at once that he was Aimee's father due to the similarities.

"How many more times are we going to have to put you together again little lady?" the older man asked fondly, although he walked around the bed and sat beside her, trying to hide obvious worry in his tones. Feeling slightly out of place, Arianna dropped Aimee's bag by the side of the bed and turned to leave.

Glancing at the other bed's as she did so, she noticed one was particularly crowded with visitors and would have normally minded her own business if she didn't feel the gaze of something so familiar if tickled her curiosity and made the hairs at the back of her neck stand up with familiarity. Looking for the source, her eyes clashed with those of a deep blue she felt were so familiar she'd know them with her eyes closed.

Arianna felt a cold hand close over her heart as she stared at the familiar stranger, her limbs pausing in their exit of the infirmary, her muscles refusing to acknowledge orders to get out of there from her brain, that what she was seeing, wasn't real, it couldn't be, not here. She had seen that face so many times before, had watched her mother gaze at it for what seemed like hours at a time, when she thought she had been out playing. New him from the single picture her mother kept of him throughout her childhood, from the times she had glanced at him after her mother had confirmed his identity to an inquisitive ten-year-old Arianna. This man was her father.

Her muscles still refused to move when her panicking heart was pleading them to flee this ward, the presence of the man she had foolishly dreamt about as a child growing up, albeit, he was somewhat more aged now, his hair scattered with grey. The man who had given her mother a large pay-off in order to keep quiet about Arianna's existence.

He was standing up now, his face showing a controlled emotion as he watched her. Arianna was aware that everyone around this bed had stopped talking and were looking at the exchange with barely concealed interest, but she only had eyes for the man who seemed to have only eyes for her at that moment. He must know who she was then, she knew the fact that she was the picture of her mother bar the fact she had her father's eyes, gave her identity away in a flash.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Came a feminine voice from the bed, concern evident there. Arianna glanced in the woman's direction to see a beautiful, petite, brunette woman lying on the bed looking somewhat pale and tired with worry etched into her features as she stared up at the man beside her, her large eyes glistening with emotion. She, too, had the same colour of eyes as the man beside her, but hers were of a much larger and more feminine scale. Suddenly, the woman glanced at Arianna, eyes narrowing in on her face, her facial features silently demanding to know who she was.

Hesitantly, Arianna glanced back to the man who was now edging towards her, a frown embedded on his face as each second seemed to confirm his suspicions. "Who are you?" his calm voice asked as he stared at her, making her feel uncomfortable.

As if under an oath, Arianna felt compelled to answer him honestly, "My name is Arianna sir, Arianna Goldblum."

He nodded as he took in this knew information, his gaze moving down her long body and then returning to her face. "Are you related to Henrietta Goldblum?" he asked with crushing accuracy that made denial impossible.

Feeling suddenly weak, Arianna nodded her confirmation before replying, "She's my mother, sir." She felt the need to somehow respect this man before her, calling him 'sir' seemed to show this respect.

The corners of his mouth seemed to twitch but it disappeared so fast she could have imagined it. "And you are of what age, Arianna? If you don't mind me asking."

Glancing over his shoulder to what she was sure were the other members of his family, she replied to this enquiry as well. "I'll be seventeen next month sir."

"Dad, what is wrong? How do you know this girl's mother?" A familiar young man in his mid-twenties with fair hair demanded, impatience embedded in his voice. He was hastily chastised by the man sitting next to him with long auburn hair.

Her father's eyes seemed to flood with unconcealed sadness, as he continued to stare at her, the pulse in the base of his throat throbbing. "I swear, I didn't know." His voice wasn't holding as strongly as it had been in the minutes leading up to this moment and Arianna suddenly felt a surge of pity for the man in front of her, the man she knew to be her father.

The woman lying on the bed spoke up again, "Daddy, are you ok? You seem to be acting peculiarly."

A small smile appeared on the older man's face, although it did not reach his saddened eyes. "I'm fine Atlanta, my dear. But there's something very important I might have to tell you all and it concerns this young woman in front of me."

"Nicholas…" came a warning voice behind him but the man didn't turn around. "Really Nicholas, don't do anything stupid, think of Atlanta's current condition."

"Really, Uncle Archie, I'm fine, truly I am." the woman on the bed sounded stronger than she looked at that moment. "I want to know what's wrong with Daddy!"

Arianna blinked at the undying loyalty she heard in the woman's worried voice as she tried to quell the worry in her uncle and those around her. Nicholas, the name of Arianna's father, still stared at her after a pregnant pause, regret written all over his face. "If I'm not mistaken, Peter, Atlanta, Bevin…this young lady is your sister." He said it so bluntly, it stunned Arianna and all those around them. She found the strength to take a step back, away from the hostile surprise she felt surrounding them.

"Nicholas! You don't know if that's true!" the same man, Archie, chastised again, determination in his voice. "It'll have to be confirmed by a DNA test."

Her father closed his eyes momentarily, as if in pain then opened them to stare at her again, like he wasn't sure if he'd seen her the first time. "That would only confirm what I already know to be true. This young lady, Arianna, is my daughter."

Staring back at him, Arianna nodded, her head feeling heavy with this meeting she hadn't expected on that day, "I knew who you were immediately. She, Mom, she kept a picture of you all these years." Arianna glanced at the woman lying on the bed, who looked like as if her whole world had collapsed, her pale face drawn and taunt as she stared off into space. Arianna felt suddenly guilty, knowing she wasn't the only injured party here, "I'm sorry," she tried apologizing, knowing it wouldn't help much, "I didn't come here to cause controversy, it's just Aimee was hurt…I was helping…I didn't mean…"

At the sound of her quivering voice, the woman blinked, a hardened expression overcoming her facial features as she turned to look at Arianna with eyes the same colour as her own, only large and intense, framed by the thickest of lashes. The sisters stared at one another for what seemed like a tense age, the others in the room standing by rigidly, trying to prepare themselves for anything. Finally, the woman on the bed blinked, "Ms Fontaine? I'm feeling suddenly tired. I'd like to rest now, preferably alone, I don't want to be disturbed."

The nurse rushed over immediately, having witnessed the whole exchange with impassive observity. She began ushering everyone out of the room as the woman on the bed turned her back on them all, in clear rejection of the news she'd just been informed of, in clear rejection of Arianna.

Suddenly feeling rotten, Arianna turned to Aimee, who was sitting on the bed, as an alert expression on her face as she could muster as she returned her gaze. "I'm sorr…so sorry…I didn't know" Arianna tried to speak, tears filling her eyes and feeling quite breathless. Her pride kicking in, she ran from the room, ignoring the calls of protest behind her as she continued to run in the direction of her dorm.

She had been the cause of destruction and hurt she had seen in the faces of those present, the injured woman lying on the bed, she had been so devastated she had stared off into space and now wanted to be alone. What had she done? She should have ran from the room as soon as her instincts had told her to.

"Hey I thought you were going to…Arianna?" came Syrus's voice as she charged on past him and his friends in the dorm common room and up the stairs towards her own room, holding back the tears, needing to get to her room before she was forced to cry in public.

"Arianna!" there came more calls as she shut her bedroom door and gave way to the tears that had been threatening to fall since she had fled the infirmary. She felt so devastated herself and felt bad about the hurt she caused those members of her father's family…her family. His daughter she had called him, his daughter, but he'd said he hadn't known. What had he meant by that? Of course he had known, he had paid her mother off to stay quiet. "Arianna, open up!" There came an unfamiliar voice from the outside.

Confused, Arianna stood away from the door so that she could stare at it through the tears in her eyes. "Look, it's Peter, Nicholas' son…your brother." This surprised her, he hadn't said anything during the whole scene back at that infirmary but he had followed her back to her dorm after seeing her worried state. But she didn't…couldn't bring herself to open the door. "I know this has all been a shock, it's knocked us all for six. But you can't deal with it alone, you need someone to talk to. Please open…"

Feeling suddenly more positive about this guy, she opened the door slowly to reveal the man with mid-length auburn hair, staring at her through crystal blue eyes. There was a lopsided smile on his face as he watched her through concerned eyes. "You have Dad's eyes." he stated softly, still staring at her.

Shifting uneasily, Arianna looked down at the floor below his feet, feeling a deep sadness in her heart. "I'm sorry I caused all this." she sniffed heavily, "I didn't mean to, now that girl, Atlanta…"

"Your sister," Peter interrupted softly, titling his head to the side, "Take no notice of her yet, just try to sort out your feelings, Atlanta will be a complicated matter in the future but not yet." He glanced over his shoulder, "I know males aren't supposed to be up here so could we take it to the common room where we can get cup of tea?" his blue eyes looked sideways at her face, "If you dry your eyes nobody will ever know you were crying."

She smiled through her tears, walking back into her room to grab a hankerchief to dab her eyes dry, keeping it handy just in case. She followed Peter, her brother (it felt weird to think of this stranger in this way), down towards the common room, where they found a table with comfortable chairs to talk. Arianna noticed Syrus and his friends were talking at a table of their own, glancing occasionally in her direction, making her feel rather self-conscious.

"Friends of yours?" Peter asked, his blue eyes gazing at the inquisitive eyes that occasionally looked their way. "That little guy with the blue hair looks somewhat concerned."

Arianna turned to look at her brother, a small frown on her face, "I don't know why. We only first chatted today." she commented dryly, looking down to stare at her hankerchief in her hands.

"Sometimes the greatest friendships are founded completely on first meetings. You don't need years to realise you share a bond with someone." He seemed to be very philosophical this man, her newly found brother.

Arianna shrugged, still staring at her hands, "Well it seemed to take years, we've been in the same class the last three."

"Was that by choice of your own or just by conincidence?"

"What do you mean by that?" Arianna asked glancing up at his face, noticing he was staring at her intently.

He grinned encouragingly, "Did you choose not to make friends for him or did you just seem never to be in the same vaccinity at the same time?"

Frowning, Arianna tilted her golden head to the side in thought, "I guess it was by choice. I've never been the best in crowds you see, I don't like having too many eyes on me. I was hated that when it happened because I was the illegitimate daughter of the local librarian. People always gossiped and stared."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I wish things could have been different." He sounded quite genuine as he gently spoke to her, easing her miscomfort.

Arianna looked over towards the click with Syrus and nodded, "It's all in the past now. I wish it hadn't all come out when your sister was in hospital. I'm sure it won't help her condition."

"No, I guess it won't." Peter agreed solemnly, "But then, that incident's in the past, we need to move on and deal with the here and now. And Atlanta is your sister too."

Arianna smiled as she watched Syrus hit Chazz over the head about something and he turned and smiled at her. "She'll probably not see it like that."

"She will," Peter replied, staring in the same direction she was, "Be patient Arianna, she's pregnant and her hormones are all over the place at the minute, although never let her hear I said that. Plus, a number of days ago, Bryce, our little brother was kidnapped and she was forced into a sick duel with electrodes. She went into a coma for over a day but she surfaced although she's still feeling side affects for now."

Arianna nodded in understanding, "So basically, she wasn't herself before this news came out in the dramatic fashion that it did." She turned to look at him, causing him to return her gaze, "Did you say Bryce is our brother? How many is there altogether? Are you the oldest?"

Peter smiled kindly, "No, I'm not. Bevin is the oldest, he's the guy that has a mouth that doesn't seem to have an off switch at times, suppose, being a singer, he needs to use those muscles all the time. Anyway, he's twenty-seven. I'm twenty-four and Atlanta's twenty-two. Then there's Bryce, he's fifteen. So that's four and then adding one, for you, makes five."

"Who's going to tell Bryce?" Arianna asked one of the dreaded questions, knowing communicating the severity of the situation with the younger Gregory would be hard.

Peter nodded, recognising this great issue, "I don't know. But when he does find out, it'll need to be done wisely, we can't have his health affected again. Have you ever spoken to him? I saw that you were friendly with Aimee, that's why I ask."

"I've met him, but he didn't seem to talk much at those times." Arianna confirmed with a nod. "All our health failed early in the school term due to the survival duels. Did Bryce tell you about those?"

Peter nodded gravely, "Yes he did. We pulled our resources to get him out of here as soon as we could after he collapsed. He's stronger now though, coming back to his usual self, though he is shy at times, but he can talk your head off once he gets going, let me tell you."

Arianna smiled at the fond way Peter spoke of his youngest brother, a twinkle in his blue eyes. She had never had any siblings to speak of in a fond way but now she suddenly had four, four siblings she knew absolutely nothing about. "Tell me more, about the family I mean, please. I want t know everything."

"Ok, well we're a pretty wealthy family. Grandfather Harold owns an oil company, Gregory Corporation. Father, Nicholas, is his right-hand man on the committee. He's the eldest son. Then there's Uncle Archie and Uncle Rocco. You saw them back at the infirmary." Peter complied with her request, giving her the details about those at the top of the family. "Archie works on the image, media and advertising of the company, keeping the stock up, while Rocco deals with employees. I'm father's assistant, I help him and Grandpa Harold with major decisions. Bevin was never interested in the business, he was always into his music, he never grew out of that phase like I did. So he's a successful singer and song writer. Atlanta is married to Seto Kaiba, she used to be a pro-gamer until a while before she got married and pregnant, but when she can, she helps facilitate he accounts at Grregory Corp, she's always been a dab hand at maths and figures. And well Bryce attends this academy unaware as of yet what his vocation in life should be."

"Wow," Arianna replied, nearly overwhelmed by all the information Peter had just imparted on her. "I can't believe Seto Kaiba is my brother-in-law. Not that he really knows it."

"Yet," Peter agreed cheerfully. "Now tell me about yourself. How did you end up at this Academy? What were your interests in growing up?"

Thinking back to her childhood, Arianna smiled fondly thinking of her favourite past times, "I loved to read, like my mother. That's why she became a librarian after I started school. I especially loved historical books and journals. But I was introduced to duelling while in school one day, I watched some of the children duelling and decided to try it out." Arianna thought of the day she'd ventured over towards the large click, staying at a distance and watched them play with the duel monsters cards. "I was hooked and thus began my two passions in life, history and duel monsters. I wanted to get away for a while, to another part of the world and when I found out this school taught History too, it seemed the logical choice. I hope to get a degree in history in the foreseeable future."

Peter had a peculiar look on his face as he watched her, "I think you and Atlanta will get along more than you believe when all this dust settles. She has a degree in history and she's always been a keen reader as well. Wow, I guess that aspect of the personality was passed through father's genes! Saying that, you both probably get it from grandpa Harold, he's an amateur historian himself."

This, again, surprised Arianna, to find out she had so much in common with this woman she had found out was her sister. But could they work past the present situation of turmoil that had enveloped her new family. "What happened when I left?" she asked, deciding to address the issue.

"I'm not really sure, I followed you, but I did hear the beginning of what seemed like an argument between Father and Archie as I left." Peter replied, looking suddenly serious. "We don't know the full story yet but I think we should inform your mother of this episode now that you've calmed your nerves. You're not trying to tear your hankerchief anymore I see."

"I guess not," Arianna agreed

--

Again she punched her pillows as the feelings she had been feeling over the last hour overtook her. How dare he? How dare he? He betrayed them all! Her father had betrayed them! Oh! How dare he! All she could hear were the worlds going over and over in her head repeatedly.

Annoyed and restless she sat up and fired her pillow across the room in annoyance. It bounced off the wall silently and fell pathetically to the floor. "Damn it all to hades and back!" Atlanta cursed loudly, glaring at the weak pillow irritated.

"I guess there's no point in asking you to calm down is there?" Aimee asked fro her postion in the bed next to her, her eyes closed, her black hair surrounding her like a wavy halo. "I mean, you are in the infirmary, other pupils will be afraid to injure themselves thus probably having to witness your wrath."

Atlanta blinked and stared at her, did she always have to be so cold and distant? She wasn't even sympathising with her torment, she was concerned about others. "Oh leave me alone!"

Aimee opened her blue eyes and looked at her calmly, "I would but I'm here for a reason too. You shouldn't probably be so restless by the way, you'll probably aggravate your condition."

"Oh, wow, you actually care!"

Aimee blinked at looked somewhat confused, "What made you believe I didn't?"

Atlanta rolled her eyes, flopping back down on her remainder pillows, "Oh come on Ms Ice! We all know there's more warmth in December than there is in your bloodstream!" She didn't care that she was being so nasty at the moment, even if Aimee had done nothing to deserve her wrath. "I was so surprised when that thing came in earlier, I couldn't believe you actually had a friend!"

There was silence in the room following that little quip and Atlanta soon felt guilty. It wasn't Aimee's fault that her father had another daughter and had failed to tell anyone about it. It wasn't her fault that Atlanta was confined to this bed because of what had happened in the cave a number of nights ago.

Aimee was staring at the ceiling when she glanced over at her but she didn't seem upst at her words. "Look I'm sorry," Atlanta apologised meagrely, "I'm just feeling so angry at the moment with everything, it wasn't fair of me to take it out on you."

Blinking slowly, Aimee turned her dark head and looked at her solemnly, "We all say unreasonable things when we're upset Atlanta, human emotion is such aa fickle thing."

"Yeah, it sure is that," Atlanta sighed, looking up to the ceiling herself, thinking of how she hadn't a single memory of anytime that Aimee had ever gotten upset. Even Arena had managed to have her cool exterior ruffled every now and then but Aimee's wall seemed impenetrable. "I wish I could remain as aloof as you right now." Atlanta commented dryly.

"But then, you wouldn't be Atlanta." Aimee replied, shocking her so that she frowned deeply.

"What do you mean by that?"

There was long pause before Aimee replied, "Well, you're Atlanta, the favourite of the family!"

"Favourite? I'm not the favourite!"

"You are." Aimee replied calmly, no hint of bitterness in her neutral voice, as if she was telling her the sky was blue, "Everyone always talks about you, how you're doing, how you're coping. I suppose it came from how your mother treated you." Aimee seemed to expect her shock that she about her past, "Oh I knew, I was five and I remember visiting you in hospital. I remember enquiring if you hurt and you said, quote we all hurt sometimes, just sometimes the pain is more plainer to see."

Atlanta frowned, even more deeply, "I did? I don't remember saying that. Well I must have been woozy."

"That is likely, but you've always been like that." Aimee replied solidly, "The same way I've always enjoyed solitude. I don't like having too many friends because I enjoy my own space. The way you're a people person, you've always been able to talk to others, even strangers as though they were distant friends. Hell, if you hadn't have found out Ari was your half-sister, you probably would have invited her back here for tea!"

There was silence following the reminder that Atlanta had a sister. She frowned and continued to stare at the ceiling. "I guess I've never had a confidence issue! I just never saw the point. People is people, in my eyes!" And her sister was her sister, regardless of the fact she'd never met her before. "What's Ari like?"

"To be honest, she's a bit like you, although not as outgoing!" Aimee commented, seemingly not surprised by the question. "I met her on my first day here. She was sitting at the hill on her own. Her friends had been in third year so they'd left the year before. Well, we gelled and have been friends ever since. She seems to accept the fact I'm not a crowd lover."

Atlanta nodded, sitting up, "I was a bit nasty wasn't I? But I just can't seem to get my head around the fact that Dad's done this to us."

"That's your father though." Aimee reminded her, "It's not my place but Ari hasn't done anything to you. I don't think you should be mad at her. From my knowledge, she wasn't aware she had any family."

Did she have to sound so honest and neutral all the time? But she was right in that respect. Atlanta sat up and flung her legs over the bed. "I'm going to see her." She admitted to Aimee's enquiring green gaze. "I think I should apologize and well…"

"You'd prefer to get outside for some fresh air." Aimee finished for her, staring at her, sitting up herself, not looking as pale as she did earlier. "You _do_ know where the dorms are right?" her tone betrayed the fact tht she knew Atlanta had no idea where they were. Atlanta gave her a sarcastic look which made Aimee fling her legs over the bed. "I think fresh air shall be quite beneficial. We must be cautious, Ms Fontaine shan't be too pleased."

Atlanta gave her younger cousin a wicked, excited look, "Neither will Kaiba! Oh this is going to be fun. Just grab a coat and shoes, there shouldn't be much time." Atlanta whispered, although there was no need to, making Aimee roll her eyes and grab the jacket her father had left earlier, although it was huge on her tall frame. Atlanta glanced around her own bed and noticed Kaiba had left his purple jacket on the chair and decided it would suffice. "Boy, this'll get dirty!"

On light feet, well as light as a limping teenage girl can go, both Gregorys slipped from the infirmary, checking the halls for any unsuspecting visitors before entering it at a brisk walk. "Is this the way to the dorms?" Atlanta enquired as they exited the long passageway, feeling confused to be exiting a fire door.

Glancing around, Aimee nodded solemnly, "If you want to avoid detection, which you do, then yes this is the way." She led her around what seemed to be the back of the school and down a grassy hill, the lowering sun giving the sky a red glow in the distance. Aimee led her through a hundred yards or so filled with trees before a large building came into view. "This is the Obelisk Blue dorm."

Whistling as she looked it over, Atlanta couldn't help feeling impressed, "And Bryce is stuck in bunkbeds?" she asked as Aimee took her to side door that was probably assumed as locked. Oh this was all so exciting!

--

"So she actually duelled them? In her condition? Is she nuts?" Arianna asked upon finding out about the crazy duel Atlanta had taken part in a number of nights ago now. She and Peter were talking amicably now, Syrus had even come over and joined them, surprised to find out who Peter was to Arianna. Later, Alexis had come over to enquire after Atlanta's health, wow a lot of people knew her family.

Peter shrugged in response, "Bevin and I both offered, although I think Bevin would have been useless. But once Atlanta has decided something, she can be quite stubborn, get's that from gramps I'm afraid."

Syrus smiled at Arianna's side, "I reckon she looks like Dark Magician girl with those eyes, although she doesn't have blond hair like you Arianna or Alexis. Saying that…you do look…have you ever worn your hair down?"

Peter gave Syrus a confused look which made Arianna smile a little before continuing, "Will she be ok? What about the baby?"

"The baby and I are both in top shape." came a bright voice behind her, making Arianna look over her shoulder, a frown on her face. From Peter's gasp, she could tell he was surprised to see Atlanta, Aimee at her side, walk out of the area the kitchens were kept. "Well, not top shape but we're getting there." Atlanta continued, a sheepish grin on her face.

To see her now, she looked so much younger than she had an hour earlier, lying on that bed in the infirmary. She was actually smiling now, transforming her whole face. But a sudden wave of self conciousness overcame Arianna and she frowned deeply, remembering how this woman had reacted to her presence earlier. Confused, she looked at Aimee, whose green eyes were as aloof as ever as she limped towards the nearest seat.

"What on earth are you playing at Atlanta? You should be lying down, you're not allowed to be exerting yourself. You heard Ms Fontaine…" Peter suddenly burst out, exasperation in his voice, but Atlanta cut through him.

"Yes Perry, I did hear Ms Fontaine so I don't need you to repeat what she said." Arianna watched as she swiftly told off her older brother before turning her large eyes back to Arianna's face, a twinkle of cautiousness in her deep sea blue depths. "I came to apologise."

"And we all know _that _couldn't have waited." Peter replied sarcastically making Atlanta close her eyes with impatience.

"Well not really, since Miss….Goldblum here might have been scared to come and see me again." Atlanta opened her eyes again, taking a number of steps forward and Arianna noticed that the purple coat she was wearing was huge on her small frame, trailing out behind her like a long train. Her small hands were fumbling, showing her obvious nervousness. "Well, I guess I'm sorry for treating you that way. I should be mad at my father, not you. I don't even think I'm mad anymore to be honest."

"Take it while you can get it." Peter whispered quite loudly behind Arianna. "She'll never be humble again."

"The fact I can hear you, _Perry_, really defeats the purpose of whispering!" Atlanta glared at her older brother again, Arianna musing at the spark and fire she saw dancing dangerously in her half sister's eyes. Those eyes went back to her own. "You can understand it was all a shock can't you?"

Blinking, Arianna nodded seriously, "I didn't know…Nicholas was related to Aimee, the last thing I wanted was to cause any trouble. I mean it."

To her utter surprise, the woman shrugged lightly, still smiling brightly. "So that makes us sisters then." Atlanta shrugged the long sleeve past her hand and held it out for Arianna to take. "I'm Atlanta Odette Gregory, pleased to meet you!"

Arianna's hand enclosed her smaller one as she stared down at the shorter woman. Slowly she shook it, feeling a little anxious, replying, "Arianna Nicole Goldblum, likewise I guess!" A hesitant smile came over her face, "We were just sitting having a chat if you'd like to join us."

Atlanta tilted her head to the side, still examining her frame, "You've got height you lucky gal! I'm the only small fry about!" Then she shrugged lightly before taking a seat at the table next to Syrus. "Well, what are we doing? Any interesting duels going on?"

Syrus shook his blue head, "Everyone went to the dining room when they all noticed this serious discussion an the fact that they were hungry."

"Yikes!" Atlanta exclaimed, looking to Peter, "She'd been in the family 5 minutes and you're engaging her in a serious discussion? Holy smokes boy, wait til I tell Bevin…and Bryce." Then a thought seemed to strike her as she looked between Arianna and Peter shifting uncomfortably, "Bryce doesn't know does he?"

Taking the seat opposite Arianna again, Peter frowned and shook his head seriously, "No he doesn't. Haven't spoken to dad yet but he was in the middle of an argument with Archie when I left. Bevin was getting in between them with Rocco while I ran after Arianna here."

Arianna sat as she watched Atlanta nod, "Hmm, I had heard the beginning of that argument as it went down the hall." There was a loud grumble at the table and Atlanta looked a little sheepish,"I seem to be hungry. What's the food like here? That infirmary food is like liquid!"

"What are you doing here?" came a commanding voice booming from the entrance into the Obelisk dorm. Everyone, except Atlanta glanced up surprised as she hid. Arianna noticed it was none other than Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. He stood with a white business suit on, arms folded and staring directly at their table, blue eyes angry.

Peter stood up to face him as Arianna glanced down at Atlanta's form sliding under the table gradually. "I told her to stay in bed Kaiba, she snuck out when we all left for dinner." Peter explained neutrally.

Eyes flashing, Atlanta suddenly stood up and Arianna watched as she stormed around the table, "So much for family loyalty." she murmured before facing Kaiba. "Look, the circumstances called for me to get out of that infirmary. And would you look at that, not even so much as scratch! Atlanta _lives_, she actually _lives_!"

It was then Arianna remembered that the owner of Duel Academy was married to her…new sister. That would make him her brother-in-law. Wow this family was just growing and growing by the minute.

Kaiba's blue eyes watched his wife dangerously, "Is that my coat?" his voice was low and disturbed Arianna, he sounded so angry, "You wore my coat? You look like a little dwarf dressed like that!"

Atlanta laughed, "Oh, see, well it was the nearest thing to the bed and well, you know how stealing away into the evening can be. Hardly any time for thinking about getting something that fits."

"Is it torn?" Kaiba asked, starting to advance slowly into the room, "You are going back to the infirmary, young lady, where I am going to tie you to the bleeding bed!"

"No it's not torn…at least I don't think it is." Atlanta replied defiantly looking around the back of the jacket for a moment then turning back on her husband, "And I am not going back there Kaiba! I'm spending some time with my new sister!"

Kaiba raised his eyebrows and paused in his steps, "New sister?" he repeated, "What in Duel monsters are you dribbling on about?"

Peter stood forward, explaining soundly, "Basically we found out today that father had a love affair while Atlanta was still young and well, resulted in the birth of a sister none of us knew we had." he didn't sound in the least bit intimidated by the presence of the tall CEO. Well Arianna felt intimidated, sheesh, this guy was rich, famous and powerful!

"Oh _really_." came the sarcastic and impatient reply, making Arianna not like this man very much. "Regardless, Gregory, you're going back to the infirmary to rest."

Atlanta shook her head negatively, "No I'm not!" came her bright denial, "I'm bored in that place, man the food stinks too!"

"Then you're coming back to my room to rest." Kaiba replied, getting even more impatient "Have you forgotten that you almost lost our baby recently? Dammit Gregory, come on before I carry you there myself."

Arianna had to laugh at the defiant tilt to Atlanta's head as she stared at her husband. Her new sister was stronger than she looked and regardless of her height, she refused to let people talk down to her. "You wouldn't dare, Kaiba, I'd fight you the whole way. I want to spend some time with my sister, now buggar off!"

Kaiba closed his eyes momentarily before opening them again, clearly trying to check his temper. Arianna stood up herself and went beside Atlanta, "I'll make sure she gets back to the infirmary in one piece….uh sir."

Kaiba's blue eyes went to hers, making her catch her breath at the dominance she saw there, this man really was a piece of work. "And who might you be?" he looked over her Obelisk uniform that she usually kept unbuttoned in a casual fashion.

"Arianna Goldblum sir." she replied immediately, deciding it was wise to answer his question. "I'm Atlanta's half sister, sir."

Kaiba nodded, still staring at her then his eyes moved to his wife, "You really are one stubborn piece of work Gregory. You say you only found out about this? What rock was she hiding under?"

"Excuse me, but that "she" is my sister Kaiba so you'll be treating her with some respect Mr.!" Atlanta bit back, challenging his authority. "I'll return to the infirmary after dinner, I promise! Does that do?"

Arianna watched as Kaiba stared at Atlanta for a long moment before replying, "Fine, you can go to dinner but that's it. The infirmary straight after dinner. I'm staying to make sure it will be that way."

Arianna glanced at her sister to see that Atlanta wasn't too happy with this arrangement but took her hand as a sign of encouragement. Syrus and Alexis led them all to the dining hall of Obelisk Blue where Ms Fontaine and Prof Crowler were surprised to see the extra prestigious company but did not object to their presence.

--

"So, how did you end up in Ra Yellow? Every girl is in Obelisk Blue!"

Aimee chewed on a piece of pork, devouring its flavour, trying to ignore the fact that one of the Obelisk Blue students had spoken to her. Only when Peter asked her if she'd heard the boy's question did Aimee look up to answer the question directed at her. She almost cringed when she found Atticus Rhodes of all people staring intently at her, waiting for a reply.

Aimee paused and formulated a reply in her mind, "I'm a solitary person at heart Mr. Rhodes. With my family's influence I was able to go into Ra Yellow with added facilities for me, because well the dorm isn't provided for girls."

Atticus seemed to accept her answer with a slight incline of his good looking head. "But you're in second year now, why didn't you advance to be in the same dorm as Arianna?"

Clearly an inquisitive boy to say the least and in her present state, Aimee didn't feel up to an interview of sorts. But she decided that she would be polite and _try _to converse with this student. "I just got used to my room, the routine of it all. No point in upheaval when I can do as about good as I would do if I advanced to Obelisk Blue."

"Are you friends with Hassleberry?" a boy Aimee knew to be named Syrus Truesdale asked with a keen smile on his youthful face. "He's a friend of ours, lives in your dorm, spent most of his first year in Slifer Red. Big, bulky kind of guy."

Aimee knew to who the young Truesdale brother was referring to. She had seen the talented duellist about and admired his skill from a distance. However, his constant reference to military comparisons made him a bit of a headache to be around at the best of times. "Indeed, Mr Hassleberry lives in the Ra Yellow. Most of the time I stay separate from the guys, it'll be improper otherwise, you understand."

--

"So you agree that the Greeks have had a profound influence our society today?" Arianna asked her sister somewhat later as they both dug into their large steaks. Atlanta glanced up and swallowed her current mouthful while nodding.

"Yup, well technically all old societies have had an influence." she replied, cutting another corner from her steak which Aimee rolled her eyes at, tucking into her vegetable salad. "When you think that Ancient Egyptians actually started the craze with make up for females especially eye make up, that's a tradition that has found its way, rather largely in commercial terms, to our society now."

Arianna smiled, liking this conversation. She had rarely had such an intellectual conversation with anyone yet it still seemed so casual. Atlanta surely was informative to a large degree. She glanced around her and saw that Kaiba was still eating broodily while Peter was engaged in a conversation with Aimee. Syrus, sitting facing her, was smiling happily as he ate his own dinner, Alexis and Atticus at one side of him. He looked at her when she looked at him, joy in his large eyes.

"Wow, looks like your old man wasn't as angelic as you thought Gregory." Kaiba's comment to Atlanta caught Arianna's attention as she glanced back at them.

Atlanta glanced up from her plate, a decidedly determined expression on her face. "To me he was, he might have been a bad husband to my mother during he rough patches but he was a great father to us. Maybe not so much to Arianna, for which I intend to pull him about but I will not diss my dad on his parenting skills just to impress you Kaiba."

"Loyal to the end huh?"

"And beyond!" Atlanta replied vehemently, turning to Aimee as she stood up, pusing her plate away, "Aims, I'm finished, fancy heading back to the infirmary now?"

The silence that had fallen on the table from Atlanta's little outburst caused for everyone to look awkwardly at each other. Everyone, except Aimee, good old girl, who nodded and stood up on her good foot, Peter standing up beside her.

--

The doors slid open to permit her entry into the infirmary. She headed towards the main area where Atlanta and Aimee were being held, stopping when she saw Syrus talking to Ms Fontaine outside one of the doors. He looked tired and dirty, his blue hair a mess, but there was a wide smile on his face as he played with his deck in his pocket. On her approach, Syrus stopped talking and turned to smile at her, his big eyes gleaming.

"Hi Arianna!" he greeted her with a huge smile, his voice joyful. "Are you here to see Atlanta? Bryce just went in, I think you might need to give them a moment."

Arianna frowned, remembering that nobody had told Bryce about the whole situation. Maybe Atlanta was going to do it now. She was struck with nerves suddenly, as if she didn't know where to turn, but Syrus took her hand in an encouraging way, "Try not to worry. It'll all work out. If you want, you can come in with me to see Zane, it'll take your mind off it for an hour or so."

She had visions of Bryce erupting and doing something very stupid to Atlanta, or Arianna or to himself. "You should listen to him." came a somewhat familiar voice as three men approached from behind her. She was unable to smile when she met Peter's gaze. But it wasn't him that had spoken, it was the tall blond beside him, who was staring at her with a bright smile on his face. "The name's Bevin, nice to meet you, uh properly, Arianna!"

Oh, so this was her eldest brother, Bevin, the singer. He was tall, but not as tall as Peter, with long blond hair and deep blue eyes. He was also very handsome and had a bit of a cheeky smile and straight white teeth. She looked down at the hand extended towards her and hesitantly took it, "Hey, I'm Arianna!"

"Uh, yeah sure, I didn't know that already!" He elbowed his father, who stood next to him, looking tired but otherwise well. "Me and Dad were up all night talking. We decided it was best if we told him and allowed him to get used to the idea. We'll call you when everything's settled. Then you can be real member of the family!"

Arianna raised her eyebrows at Bevin's optimism. "Oh really, well I'm sure it'll take a lot more than a cup of tea and a jam sandwich to brace Bryce for the impact of another older sister."

"Don't worry about Bryce," Nicholas stated warmly, putting his strong hand on Arianna's shoulder, "We'll all sort this whole situation out. It's going to be fine. Trust me!"

Arianna nodded, feeling suddenly tired, as her new brothers and father walked towards the bedroom belonging to her new sister. "This whole situation is so surreal." she commented softly, looking to Syrus with worry etched in her features. "The last two years I've only hung out with one person, now I have this whole huge family. I'm also making new friends. Which is weird too."

"Hey!" Syrus laughed, jabbing Arianna's shoulder softly, "We just never had time for one another. I'm sure we'll be great friends."

Arianna frowned, "What about Aimee though?"

"What about her? I'm sure she's nice…what?" Syrus asked, his wide eyes frowning a little as Arianna shook her head.

"Aimee's not the best in a large crowd." Arianna tried to explain about her friend's aloof manner, "She's a quiet person on average, but in large crowds, she just withdraws even further. In fact, I'm pretty sure she's not the best when it comes to your friends." And it was true, Aimee had often expressed her dislike of the others, including Alexis and Chazz. She disliked people that, in her view, sought the limelight and greatness.

"Oh right…" Syrus seemed somewhat hurt by this and was looking about himself unsurely before a shaky smile appeared on his face, "It'll be ok, she'll just learn to like us. She can't stop us being friends, right? And she wouldn't want to, I mean, friends don't do that to other friends, do they Ms Fontaine?"

The school medic looked surprised to be addressed, clasping her clipboard to her chest and smiling, "I'm sure you'll all be great friends in the long run."

Syrus seemed to physically brighten up again, smiling enthusiastically, grabbing Arianna's hand, calling out, "See? It's going to be ok! So come on, I'm going to see Zane. You can come with me, I'm sure he'd like to meet a fan!"

He led a confused Arianna into the room behind Ms Fontaine, she didn't remember saying she was a fan of Zane's, which she wasn't. Especially since he'd garnered his new gothic style and dark deck. She had also heard about what he had done to Syrus the previous year during the GX Tournament. It was a wonder how Syrus had forgiven his older brother after he had put him into hospital so carelessly.

"Morning big bro!" Syrus called out as he entered the private room. Zane sat in a wheelchair by the window quietly, dressed in a lilac dressing gown. He was staring out the window, not even bothering to reply to his brother's cheerful greeting. "I've brought someone with me, but you don't know her, she's just here for a while, I'm keeping her company."

Syrus brought her to the chairs surrounding the wheelchair where Zane sat and Arianna felt shocked looking at the former greatest duellist duel academy ever produced. He was pale and sickly, but somehow, there seemed to be an old strength vibrating from his body. He glanced her way briefly, before looking back out the window. "I wasn't aware of your friendship with Ms Goldblum Sy." he spoke slowly and neutrally.

Syrus smiled cheerfully, looking from one to the other, "Wow, I didn't know that you knew Arianna big bro! How did you guys know each other?"

Arianna blushed a little from the question, she didn't exactly know Zane Truesdale, when she had started out her friends were in third year and in Obelisk Blue, so she had spent a lot of her time in that dorm during her first year at Duel Academy. So, they really hadn't been friends, in fact, she hadn't liked the seemingly arrogant duellist who had always seemed like a bit of a lonely guy. She had once tried to speak with him but he had just glanced her way and ignored her, probably brushing her off as another devoted little first year.

Zane answered for her, "We weren't friends Sy. She hung around our dorm when she had enrolled, the same year you did. Just another little dreamy-eyed girl wanting to get in with the older obelisks."

"Excuse me?" Arianna burst out in a surprised voice. "I was never a little dreamy-eyed girl and I never will be!"

Zane glanced her way momentarily, disbelief in his eyes, "Oh no? If my memory serves me correctly, you hung around with other top duellists Roland Gonzalez and Julian Schwartz in my year. You used to worship the ground they walked on, you would hang on to their every word."

Arianna folded her arms moodily, "They were my friends. I knew them from home. And I didn't hang on to their every word like some love struck teenager, I was never interested in any of them in that way!"

"Ok guys, calm down please." Syrus said cautiously from the side. "Try not to get worked up Arianna, Zane was just saying what he saw, I'm sure that's all."

Arianna turned to nose away defiantly, mumbling to herself, "Just because he never had any friends. Wish they would hurry up and tell Bryce so I don't have to sit here."

"You may leave if you wish Goldblum. I haven't the strength to argue about what did and did not happen during your initial year." Zane said calmly, still staring out the window. It was weird how he could still sound strong yet be in a wheelchair.

She suddenly felt bad, watching the pro-duellist, he didn't seem as great as he did when he attended the school. "What happened?" she asked cautiously, staring at the chair that probably seemed like a prison.

Syrus looked at her with sad eyes, "Zane has a bad heart condition…"

"She doesn't need to know all the gory details Sy." Zane cut in, pride in his voice, glancing at his brother. Arianna thought she saw some sort of pleading fleetingly flash in his eyes.

She remembered how Atlanta was now experiencing brief pain due to the electrode she had been forced to wear during her duel not so long ago. She also remembered how Syrus had said Zane had used them immensely in the last year. "Those electrodes are dangerous." she said sadly, thinking of the danger they had put Atlanta and her unborn baby in.

She saw Zane Truesdale physically freeze before he turned to look at her with hard eyes. "I wouldn't expect you to understand something like that Goldblum."

"Like what?" Arianna held his gaze defiantly, "Like the pain at losing hurting your pride I such a way? You'd do anything to block that pain out. Resort to another form of pain to help forget that you had failed, just once?"

"I lost ten times in a row." Zane stated slowly, frowning, "Do you know how that feels? To be injured in such a way?"

Arianna smiled sadly, "I've never had the pressure of being the best on my shoulders. But no matter how big we are, everyone has to fall sometime, otherwise, how would be learn to pick ourselves up and get on with it." she thought of the devastation she had seen in Atlanta's eyes when she had realised her father had had an extramarital affair behind his family's back.

Zane tilted his head sideways, staring at her, "Doesn't anything ever just hit you and knock you for six? Or do you just calmly remember that little philosophy and shake it off?"

"Uh, big bro?" Syrus spoke cautiously, "Arianna just found out she has a family she never knew about."

"Syrus!" Arianna reprimanded him hotly, "Zane doesn't need to know my private life!"

Syrus smiled and elbowed her in the side playfully, "Aw don't worry about it, Zane's not going to spread gossip about. He's not that type!"

"Still I would prefer my business stayed my business!" She didn't want someone like Zane Truesdale judging her family and their current circumstances. He'd turned into a ruthless tyrant these last number of years and she wouldn't have anyone like him looking down their nose.

"Like I'm really care anyway." Zane replied, making Arianna glare at him hotly, deciding to give him a piece of her mind.

Arianna was cut off when someone burst into the room. It was Bryce and his face was thunderous as he stared about it, his eyes finally landing on her. Syrus stood up first, coming round to stand in front of Arianna defensively as Zane turned his chair about to watch the commotion. "Calm down Bryce."

"Is that her?" Bryce demanded of Syrus, people flooding in behind him, Aimee and Atlanta standing at either side of him. "Is that her?" he demanded intensely, staring over Syrus to Arianna, who was standing up now.

She glanced to Atlanta, who was smiling apologetically, placing her hand on Bryce's shoulder, which he shrugged off immediately. "Yes, I'm Arianna…"

"So you're the bastard claiming to be my father's daughter!" Bryce spat, taking a step forward only to be pulled back by Atlanta.

"Don't you dare speak to her like that Bryce!" Aimee reprimanded him passionately, and uncharacteristically, coming to Arianna's defence immediately, "She didn't claim to be anything!"

"My father never cheated on my mother!" Bryce called out, "He would never have done that to her!"

"You heard Dad!" Bevin stated from behind him, "He did and this is the result. Now calm down before you cause your sister to have a seizure."

Arianna nearly burst out laughing at her eldest brother, who was holding onto Atlanta's shoulder protectively. At his statement, Atlanta had rolled her eyes and tried to shake him off unsuccessfully, "Come on Brycie! We need to talk about this! Please calm down and stop blaming people."

"Your sister's right Bryce. I'm sorry for what I've done but going about it like this is not going to solve anything. She's my daughter, your sister and that's not going to change anytime soon!" Nicholas spoke from the door, beside Peter, giving Arianna a weak and apologetic smile of his own.

Bryce pointed forcibly at Arianna in a most offensive manner, "She is not my sister! Atlanta's my sister and she is not going to take her place!"

Aimee rolled her eyes expressively, "Since when did your father fathering another child mean that Atlanta has been kicked out of the family. You're not being reasonable here Bryce!"

"Reasonable?" Bryce swung round to his older cousin, "She turns up out of no where, while Atlanta is in her condition. She almost died Aimee, now this impostor is going to worsen her condition! You do know what those electrodes did to her!"

"She is here!" Atlanta said feebly from the background, "I'm not in danger of dropping dead anytime soon, so please do try to keep those little expressions to yourself Brycie, before you give Kaiba another excuse to confine me to a bed until this little one is born! And stop insulting Arianna she…"

"Didn't make your father get randy with her mother." Aimee finished for her glaring at Bryce and shocking the whole room. "It happened, in the past, and there's nothing anyone can do about it! Insulting her is not going to solve that problem!"

"Uh, who are you and what have you down with my friend Aimee?" Arianna asked into the stunned silence of the room. In response, Bryce swung round, clear for a fresh verbal attack on Arianna.

He seemed to hesitate for a minute before he pointed to her stating, "I challenge you to a duel!"

"What?" Atlanta asked, clearly as stunned as Arianna was. "How the hell is that going to solve anything?"

"Because, if she was my sister, then she should be able to duel!" Bryce explained impatiently, as if it was unnecessary to explain this point to the room.

Aimee rolled her eyes expressively, "And what part of the Obelisk Blue uniform doesn't state that Arianna can duel? And duel good I might add."

"That doesn't matter!" Bryce carried on, "Then she should have no problem proving it and accepting my challenge then should she? I challenge you Arianna!"

"Come on Brycie, quit this and go and cool off!" Atlanta stated, grabbing his hand away from pointing at Arianna. "There's no point."

Aimee swung round to stare at him. "You'll have to get through me first, little cousin." she surprised Arianna by saying.

"You're on her side?" Bryce asked, sounding offended.

Aimee seemed to shrug from what Arianna could see, "Someone has to be. You have your whole family behind you, she has no one!"

Atlanta sighed, "That's not fair Aimee!"

"Fine!" Bryce replied, causing Atlanta to swing round on him.

"What?"

But Bryce wasn't finished, "I'll take the both of you on at the same time! How does that suit you?"

"What?" Atlanta asked again, clearly seeing the uselessness of this whole spiralling situation. "Are you mad?" Without even glancing back at Arianna, Aimee accepted the challenge defiantly, making Atlanta swing back to her. "How the hell is this helping?" she demanded helplessly.

"Look guys, we don't need to duel…."

"It's ok Ari, we'll woop his little bottom!" Aimee cut through her sentence, taking a step back, glaring at Bryce. "Teach him for challenging us."

Arianna watched as Atlanta lowered her head tiredly before turning to Arianna, an apology in her green-blue eyes as she stepped alongside Bryce, elbowing him harshly, causing him pain, "Well, if this is going to take place, I can't let you two humiliate him. I'm going to be his partner!"

Peter jumped forward then, "Are you nuts? You're in no condition to duel! You're just out of a coma!"

"No I'm not! I was resting! Now do something useful and go back and get my deck!"

Arianna stepped around Syrus, who was standing quit dumbfounded. "Really, there's no need for all this. I refuse to duel…"

"Coward!" Bryce stated immediately, "See? How can this be your daughter dad? Gregory's aren't cowards! You must have been mistaken!"

"Dammit!" Arianna stomped her foot, "Fine, I'll duel, but really, it isn't necessary, I'll stay away if that's what you want."

Atlanta noticed their surroundings, backing out of the room, Bryce and Aimee in tow, "Sorry Mr Truesdale. We didn't mean to have a family breakdown in your private room." She pushed her brothers out the door.

Before the door slid closed, Bryce called in, "Be ready in two hours! Down by the beach!" And he was gone, leaving a stunned silence behind.

"You're not really going to duel him are you Ari?" Syrus asked as she turned to look at him, knowing confusion was written all over her features. "I mean, that wouldn't solve anything and Atlanta's in that fragile condition and…oh dear what a mess."

Arianna nodded, "I'm worried about her condition too. I've never seen Aimee like that before! She really got on the defensive there."

"Duelling is the only way to solve squabbles here at Duel Academy." Zane spoke finally, drawing Arianna's frowning gaze. "It's the way it has always been since the day it opened. I can't count how many boyfriends I had to duel because they wanted to prove their strength to their girlfriends."

"Oh, sorry Mr Hotshot!" Arianna commented sarcastically, "I forgot how great and mighty the old Zane Truesdale was! All the girls at his feet."

"Not all of them," Zane admitted truthfully, "But there were a fair few that seemed to think they could impress me into hooking up with them back then. But I was too in love with duelling to care."

"And that's not him being big-headed," Syrus advised when he seen Arianna's expression change, "It's true! There was even Blair, you know, the girl in Alexis' dorm? She came to the school when she was younger and broke into his room, claiming to be in love with him!"

"I know!" Arianna admitted ruefully, "Many girls in my year ran around claiming your supposed 'hotness', just because you had superior duelling skills to many at the academy. When it wasn't you it was that Atticus Rhodes guy when he got back from being abroad."

Syrus shrugged, "He is really popular with the women." he said lightly. "Probably because he surfs and all. Say Zane, are you ready for your walk?"

"I don't know Sy, I think we can postpone it for say two hours." Zane gave his brother a small smile, "There's a match on the beach that I am just biting my nails to see."

--

Arianna looked drastically at her face down card and then at her and Aimee's life points. The attack was coming her way and she had a huge decision to make. She was really tired of this duel and didn't really want it to continue. There was just no convincing Bryce, he was unleashing all he had on her, attack after bloody attack and he wasn't even listening to her. This duel was over.

Slowly she lowered her arm and duel disk as the attack hit home, smashing their remaining life points, giving Bryce and Atlanta the victory. Sadly, she gazed at the floor, tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This whole thing had just been one massive rollercoaster of emotions, one she was growing extremely tired of, staring at the sun baked sand as she determinedly fought the tears until a shadow appeared in front of her and a large hand extended into her vision as if in greeting.

Blinking away the tears, she glanced up to see Bryce standing there, a small smile on his face, his blue eyes dancing merrily, as if none of the spitefulness had ever happened. Arianna gulped slowly, "I don't understand…I lost…"

"I wasn't duelling to see if I could beat you Arianna." Bryce explained, surprising her, "I just wanted to see how you duelled and what your favourite cards were. You duelled with spirit. I had fun!"

"Uh, thanks I guess?" Arianna took his hand, trying to smile too but finding it a little harder.

"Peter's right, you've got a lot in common with Atlanta!" Bryce still spoke cheerfully, shaking her hand excitedly, "You sure are a Gregory! It's a pleasure to meet you. Sorry about earlier, I was…a little overwhelmed to say the least."

"You could say that again!" Aimee smiled as she approached then, getting Bryce's attention as he spun towards her.

"I can't believe you finally collected the complete Allure Queen set…" He began and both of them got into an in-depth conversation about Aimee's deck, making Arianna walk off from the side, over to where Syrus stood with Zane, not even bothering to fix her duel disk.

Syrus smiled sympathetically, "Well, you fought well! I guess we can't win them all."

Arianna raised her eyebrows, turning her head to stare in Bryce's direction nonplussed. "I told you, I'm not that good."

"Show me the card." came a voice to her left, making Arianna spin her head to see Atlanta standing there, dressed in a small white dress, one hand on her hip and the other being held out as if waiting for something to be put in it.

Syrus was the one the spoke next, before Arianna could reply, "Yeah, the card that was on the field, what was it?"

Arianna raised her eyebrows, pulling her duel disk out of Atlanta's immediate reach, "I don't know what you're talking about, Atlanta, that card is back in my deck, I couldn't possibly remember what card it was." She turned away from her penetrating gaze, meeting Zane's knowing one as she did so.

"Uh huh, sure you wouldn't." came Atlanta's sarcastic reply. "If you're anything like me, which I know you are, that there was a lie you just told. You wouldn't forget the card that easily. Now show me it now, I know it's still in your spell and trap zone."

Frowning, still holding Zane's gaze, Arianna thrust her hand to her duel disk and pulled out the card, holding it out for Atlanta to take. "There, you happy now?"

"You could have negated his attack just there, meaning you could have turned around and won the duel!" Atlanta spoke lowly, "Why didn't you play it?"

Arianna finally pulled her gaze from Zane's a turned to Atlanta, folding her arms and turning her disk off. "What would have been the point? I'd thought Bryce had already made up his mind. Even if we had won, he still didn't seem to be improving his opinion of me."

Atlanta smiled, tilting her head to the side ponderingly, "He'd already done that with your first turn. I saw his surprise and I knew he respected you. I don't think he knew a girl who owned a dragon cannon before!"

"Yeah well, I've never seen a guy use a Penumbral before…"

"Oh, that was mine, he wanted it before we duelled you." Atlanta smiled brightly, "She's my favourite monster, can beat a Blue Eyes! In fact she did during the previous duel I had while teaming up with Kaiba!

Syrus laughed, "Yeah I remember, we were all so surprised, Yugi informed us all of her special ability after. It was sweet! Saying that…where is Kaiba?"

Atlanta shrugged, still smiling, "Oh I don't know! He could even be back at Kaiba Corp doing business."

Arianna frowned, looking over Atlanta's head, "He won't be too happy with you being out of the infirmary again. That is, if last night's outburst is anything to go by."

"Are we talking about Seto Kaiba?" Zane asked, finally speaking, making everyone turn to him. "Why would he be annoyed with you?" he asked Atlanta, eyeing her small, curvy frame. Why did Arianna notice the way he stared at her sister's frame?

Atlanta nodded, suddenly looking solemn, "Yeah, the one and only. He's my husband!" She seemed unperturbed by the look of surprise that came into Zane's facial features, "A couple of nights ago, a number of loonies kidnapped Bryce and force us, that is Kaiba and myself, into a tag duel with these electrode things. Well, since I'm pregnant, I kind of…well fainted and was out for a few days. Kaiba's been a bit of a worry-body since."

Arianna rolled her eyes, almost laughing at the expression on Zane's face. "You were in a coma Atlanta and from what I hear, you could have very nearly lost the baby. He has a right to worry, if the man I loved was in that much trouble then I'd look out for him too! Marriage may be until death do you part but that doesn't mean you stand by when death nearly comes knocking."

A sad light came into Atlanta's eyes as she stared at Arianna. "I guess if you want to put it that way…"

"So here you are!" came a familiar voice and Arianna watched her sister visibly freeze up, a guilty cringe showing on her beautiful face. "I am one step away from actually nailing you to that bed Gregory!" And Kaiba came up beside them, Syrus's face looking shocked and stunned at his presence.

"Sorry Kaiba, I had family business to take care of…."

"So do I!" And with that he scooped Atlanta into his arms and turned and left without even a backward glance. Arianna could hear him chastising Atlanta as he went.

Syrus laughed nervously, "Not exactly the most conversational of people. Poor Atlanta…do you reckon he'll argue with her for long?"

Arianna shrugged, an amused smile on her face as she watched Kaiba turn a corner and go out of sight. "She'll be fine, I think she's learnt how to handle Kaiba since marrying him."

"I had heard that Kaiba had gotten married, but she really didn't strike me as the type to be married to Seto Kaiba." Zane mused, having also watched Kaiba go out of sight. "She's rather bubbly and not exactly in the same league duelling wise. And did I mention that she looks like she's about ten years his junior?"

Arianna laughed, despite herself. She didn't like laughing at anything Syrus's arrogant brother had to say. "Well she's twenty two, not exactly a young bimbo!"

"No need for defensiveness. I was just making a general comment!"

"Well make general comments about other people, not my family!"

--

"Please tell me you're kidding!" Alyssa demanded as she stared wide-eyed in Atlanta's direction. She had just been replanted into her bed by an irate Kaiba, who was now looming over her to one side while Alyssa sat beside Arena on the other. "Uncle Nick had an affair?" she couldn't believe this, Uncle Nicholas was always the model citizen, you wouldn't even have blown wind in his general direction without feeling bad.

Atlanta nodded, her sea eyes serious and determined, "Yup, he did. When I was quite young. While mom was ill, you understand, right?"

Alyssa raised her eyebrows, this was one bombshell and a half. "But why? He always stuck by her when we were young until that whole massive thing happened. I just don't understand!"

"It's not our place to understand Alyssa." Arena spoke softly, as usual, the level-headed one with understanding in her voice. "It happened, years ago. Uncle Nicholas made a mistake, we mustn't judge him for that."

Alyssa turned to roll her eyes in Arena's direction before hastily turning back to Atlanta. "Ok, bombshell number one. What's bombshell number 2 and I hope it's not bigger than the first." But suddenly her hopes sunk with the expression that appeared in Atlanta's eyes.

"Actually it's worse." Atlanta replied, uneasiness in her voice. "He fathered a child from that affair."

"He what?" Alyssa exploded, unable to contain her surprise at this news. "How on blue planets did that happen without nobody knowing about it?"

"Without _any_body knowing about it Alyssa." Arena correct Alyssa's appalling grammar as if Atlanta had just said the most natural thing in the world had happened and they were all going on holiday.

Atlanta smirked at the way Arena corrected Alyssa but soon got serious, nodding vigorously. "I have a sister." she stated, a small smile on her face.

Alyssa couldn't help but feel warm with the way the words brought that little smile to Atlanta's face. "Wow, you have a sister. Do you know anything about her? Like where does she live? Have you seen a picture? What age is she?"

"Actually," Atlanta began, her green eyes brightening up, "I met her yesterday. She attends Duel Academy, is in her final year. That makes her sixteen, she said she was turning seventeen next month."

Alyssa laughed, "What's her name?" It was clear that Atlanta was excited about finding out she had her own sister, she had always wanted one, even though she had always been welcome at their home and was always treated as if she was Archie's other daughter.

"Oh," pink patches tinged Atlanta cheeks, "Her name is Arianna Goldblum. Oh wait until you meet her, she's tall beautiful with long wavy blond hair. She's just amazing, loves history and a great duellist!"

"Sure sounds like your sister," Arena spoke the words that were forming in Alyssa's mind. "Seems to be a lot like you in many ways, we have to meet her."

--

"So, I came to Duel Academy, I mean, I did always want to get away, you know, get out on my own for a few years, so why not go to a boarding school that offered all that I wanted and something I enjoyed in my spare time? Plus, there was Julian who I was great friends with, so I wouldn't be alone, not totally!" Arianna smiled, staring out of the window in Zane's private room. Zane was still sitting in his wheelchair and Syrus was sat at the other side of him, also staring out the window.

Syrus turned to look at her, she could feel his gaze, "Well, if you're a good duellist, why not go for the Grad Match?"

Arianna shook her head, "That's just it, I'm just a good duellist, not like you or Jaden or even Alexis, you guys are right up there. That was just pot luck on my front. Like I said, duelling is just a hobby to me…"

All three of them sat up straight at the sound of Zane's door sliding back, letting someone into the room. "Right shush, that nurse woman is just away past, if we're lucky, Arena should fool her, then she'll be able to tell Kaiba that you're sleeping and he won't know the difference tomorrow."

Two girls were creeping into the room, from behind both looked really unfamiliar, both with long, straight hair, one brown and the other auburn. Zane turned his chair, pushing himself forward, a small frown on his face, "Can I help you girls with something?"

At the sound of his voice, both girls jumped and swung round in surprise. It was then that Arianna recognised her sister, dressed all in black, with her usually wavy hair straightened to an unrecognisable style. However, the red head was completely unfamiliar, as she stood with her hands on her hips, turning towards Atlanta with an irritated swing to her hips.

"'Don't worry, the room should be empty,' you said!" the red head spoke sarcastically, her amber eyes dancing dangerously. "Now we just got caught, these guys will blabber to Kaiba and you'll never get away!"

Arianna watched as Atlanta smiled in greeting, but looking somewhat uneasy, shifting on her feet. "Where did you disappear to earlier? I thought you would have come to the infirmary with me!"

Arianna was unprepared for this attack, frowning in a confused fashion, "But I was going to stay away for a while and let Bryce and people get used to the idea. I didn't want to be, you know full on right away!"

"Sugar," Atlanta smiled, putting a small fist on her curvy hip, "If you're a Gregory, we're always full-on…except Aimee but she's just that way, you know what they say, there's always one!"

The red head was looking from one sister to another, confusion written all over her pale features, her eyes wide with bewilderment. "Uh, you know this girl Atlanta?"

Whipping some long hair over her shoulder, Atlanta smiled in surprise, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce you two! Arianna, this is my, younger cousin Alyssa, watch out for her fiery temper. And Alyssa…don't give me that look, you know it's true…anyway, Alyssa, this is my sister, Arianna Goldblum. Isn't she pretty?"

Realization dawning on the petite red head's facial features, she smiled in delight of the introduction, coming forward to eye Arianna expressively, taking in her blue blazer and skirt. "Well, she does have Gramps's eyes, but she must get her height after her mother, since you're a short pie sweetie."

In mocked offence, Atlanta huffed, "Excuse me, miss legs! I don't see you strutting your 6ft frame down the catwalk."

Alyssa just laughed, extending her hand towards Arianna politely. "Never mind Atlanta, she's just jealous of my height. Us tall people have to stick together!" Arianna would have laughed, but the girl was sounding completely serious, and the fact was that she wasn't tall, she was nearly as small as Atlanta but not as curvy.

"Are you serious?" Arianna asked, taking her hand and shaking it in a firm greeting. "You actually think you're tall?"

The red head smiled and shrugged, "Hell if Atlanta can use the 'you're only as young as you feel' line whenever she wants, I can be as tall as I wanna be too!" She winked her large amber eye playfully, pulling her hand away and taking a step back to continue her survey, making Arianna feel somewhat uncomfortable, thinking of a way to change the subject.

"So, am I just to guess why you two were sneaking around my room?" Zane asked inquisitively, reminding Arianna that they had been up to no good when they were caught out.

Arianna nodded, "Yeah, what are you guys doing here?"

Alyssa was about to reply, looking shiftily back at Atlanta, asking "Can we trust her?"

Atlanta's eyes went up to meet Arianna's in a pleading expression. "If we tell you guys, you have to play dumb when Kaiba comes a hunting!"

Arianna smiled and mockingly made a salute sign, "Scout's honour, won't say a thing!"

This reply received a bright, relieved smile, "Good." Atlanta checked the door to make sure no one was listening, her eyes sparkling brightly, "Oh this is so exciting," she commented happily, sitting on the side of Zane's bed. "Right Top Secret info on the way. Ok, do you know that I used to be a pro-gamer?"

Arianna raised her eyebrows in a puzzled fashion, "You might have mentioned it I passing last night. I thought you were kidding. You actually were a pro-gamer?"

"Tch!" Alyssa tutted brightly, "Not only that, she was the best! There wasn't a game this girl couldn't play!"

Atlanta rolled her eyes, glaring at Alyssa, "Says the girl that was my co-op partner!" This made Alyssa blush red as Atlanta continued, "Well in the last year, I've been getting back into it, but secretly, since Grandpa made us promise to focus on another career or careers, preferably within Gregory Corp."

"The Oil tycoon company?" Zane asked, making everyone glance at him in surprise. "Your grandfather owns Gregory Corp?"

Atlanta nodded, "Well he's the chairman but we all own it, it's family business. Like Alyssa and I would both have shares, as will Arianna when Grandpa welcomes her into the family properly." As if she hadn't dropped that huge bombshell, Atlanta continued, "Anyway, I've been doing it in secret and well, I haven't told Kaiba, I don't want him finding out."

"What's he likely to do if he does find out?" Zane asked interestedly, making Arianna glare at him, he was deliberately delaying Atlanta's story.

"I'll tell you what, he's likely to lock me up in his house and not allow me to walk the streets until this baby is born!" Atlanta rattled out, sounding exasperated, "He thinks any sort of playful gaming puts pressure on the baby let alone full-blown competitive gaming!"

"Ok," Arianna sympathized but still, she saw where Kaiba was coming from on that front. "Doesn't he have a right to be worried? I mean, if the baby's in danger…"

Atlanta shrugged, "The baby's not in danger. At least, I don't think he is. Look, this one match, it's a big one and I really want to go to it. Been looking forward to it for weeks now!" Arianna saw her turn to Zane with pleading eyes, "You know what its like Mr Truesdale, when you're doing something you love professionally." She turned back to Arianna, her large eyes sad, "I swear, just this once. We'll be back by tomorrow, just a quick one night thing. Really, I'm fine. Alyssa's with me if anything happens!"

"Yeah, she's in good hands. It's just one co-op match, it's a pretty big ranking match!" Alyssa stated, with a bright smile on her pretty little face.

"Yeah to get to the top…after this I'm quitting, I swear!" Alyssa nodded, a smile on her face as Atlanta continued, "I just want this last game, go out with a bang, you know?"

Arianna could feel herself beginning to give in and let them continue to their game. How could she turn against her sister the day after finding out about her? "How will you get away?"

Atlanta smiled mischievously, "Oh, being billionaires and all that, we already have a plane outside. Alyssa's own plane, she likes to fly on occasion. Original thrill seeker, that's our girl!"

"Yeah, it'll be a quick getaway and no one could follow, except…"

"Kaiba." Atlanta finished for her cousin, "Kaiba Craft 1 is here on Academy Island and I don't plan on having him chase us through the skies. Promise, you won't get into trouble."

Arianna laughed, "Fine, but you promised, no trouble."

Smiling brightly, both women checked their exit before slipping out, Atlanta giving her sister a large grin before she left. "You're a soft touch."

Blinking sharply, Arianna turned to glare at the elder Truesdale brother. "I am not," she denied quickly, "She's a human being and has every right to as she so pleases. It's not my place to tell her what she can and can't do."

"Really," Zane remarked, glancing at her briefly with those blue-green eyes before staring out the window, "even if she is acting as a soon-to-be-mother souldn't be? That is, over-exerting herself?"

"It's a game bro, she'll be fine." Syrus defended his newest friend, a small smile on his face before he yawned, "I guess we should hit the road. I'll be in to see you tomorrow Zane."

Turing his wheelchair towards the door, Zane nodded solemnly, "I'll be here."

Arianna caught the swift sense of bitterness in his voice as she left in front of Syrus, who noticed her expression as his usual smile appeared on his youthful face. "Don't mind him. He's still getting used to be stuck in the wheel-chair for a while until his heart strengthens again."

Laughing a little herself as, feeling tired she rubbed her eyes and continued on towards the girl's dorm.


	7. Confused Actions and New Obsessions

_**(Warning: Lemons, don't read if you don't like)**_

**Chapter 7: Confused Actions and New Obsessions**

The single lamp shone in her room as the night passed outside. Wearily, Atlanta sat in her bed reading a book, holding it over her inflated stomach. One thing she hated about being pregnant was the fact that she was always tired and restless. Like now she wished she could fall asleep, but she was restless over something. Her hormones were in hyper drive and there was no stopping them.

_Probably hungry again_, she thought to herself in an agitated way. That was another thing she hated, the fact that her appetite had risen beyond the satisfaction levels of a normal human being. Right now she would love nothing more than to eat her way through a crate of Ben and Jerry's ice cream. At the thought, her stomach groaned softly making her roll her eyes. There was no way she could sink into this novel of hers, which was supposed to help her sleep like they had in years gone past.

Atlanta's stomach seemed to grumble again, more loudly this time, making her sigh agitatedly. She pulled back her covers and headed for the door, deeply intent on heading for the kitchen fridge downstairs. She caught a glimpse of herself as she passed the mirror and froze. Blinking she took a several steps back to have a proper look in the full length mirror.

Atlanta cringed almost instantly. She wasn't wearing the most flattering of night gowns, but these days that' all she could fit into. The reason for this was the large swelling in her tummy that was her future. Smiling, she placed a hand on the bump tenderly, almost subconsciously stroking the child within.

They had been home for three weeks now and although the doctor had told her that everything was well and good with the baby she was carrying, she had often found herself worrying about him. Atlanta had been sure something had gone wrong at Academy Island but apparently she had just been suffering repercussions from her ordeal and that it was nothing to be worried about.

Interrupting her train of thoughts again, her stomach decided to yell loudly again. She was about to walk away from the mirror when something else caught her eye. She was sure she had seen her stomach…jump? How, she didn't know, but there was definitely some sort of flinch in her swelling when her stomach rumbled.

What the deuce? She thought to herself, placing her hands on her stomach again, examining it personally, to find any evidence of the strange occurrence. It was during this time that the same freak episode happened again, only this time she definitely felt the little strong pulse that over took her belly.

Atlanta frowned and looked down at her belly. How hungry was she? Had something gone wrong? But she didn't feel any different. Could some…

Then the thought struck her, she wasn't hungry at all…well maybe a little but that wasn't the reason for the freak occurrence taking place. "The baby's kicking!" She whispered, needing to hear the words herself in order to believe it. Even then it took a little while to sink in, until she felt the little fluttering again. "Oh, wow, hello little guy!"

Tears of happiness filled her eyes, she wanted to run and shout about her joy. But she daren't move, she just wanted to share this moment with her baby, mother and child, their first true interaction. Mother and child…sounded nice. They would be a family, her, the baby and Kaiba.

Immediately, her eyes snapped to meet her reflection. Where had that thought come from? Kaiba? He hardly wanted to be a father…but he did. She knew he did, she could tell from his protective nature, from the way he'd want her to always check in…it certainly wasn't to make sure she was ok, they hated each other, always fought, couldn't stand the sight of each other.

Atlanta felt she should include Kaiba in this, share the happy news with him. Or was it just the fact she felt so overjoyed that she had to tell someone, anyone, that her baby was well on his way to becoming a soccer legend. Their baby, he'd always reminded her of that, always. She found this fact a little irritating since he wanted to terminate the baby in the first place, now he's the doting father? Arrogant prig!

But, hate him as she might, he was the father of her baby, and he had a right to know about this as much as she did. Sighing, she crossed the room and reached out her hand towards the handle of the door that led to their joint bathroom. She froze before touching it, suddenly very nervous.

She hadn't spoke to him properly since he'd kissed her, well at least alone. And she still felt flushed every time she thought of it, in fact, remembering it had given her a number of restless nights. She'd actually been worried he'd approach her again in that way, but she needn't have bothered.

Since returning from Academy Island, Atlanta had rarely seen or heard from her husband, except from the check ups he'd insisted she made with him. Other than that she hadn't even seen Kaiba at dinner.

Apparently things were busy with the company, at least Mokuba had said so a number of times. Anyway, if Kaiba was dedicated to Kaiba Corp before the incident on the island, he was damn right obsessed now. Atlanta hadn't even heard him return at nights, but she assumed he did since she was prone to early nights, needing a lot of rest to recuperate.

Staring at the door handle, Atlanta frowned, who he be home now? She hadn't heard anything but then, her hearing had always been a bit on the dodgy side. Should she go in and check? What if he was there and he took her entrance as an invitation, could she handle it?

"Oh lighten up Atlanta," she told herself furiously, "He's hardly going to jump on you as soon as he sees you," _Especially since you resemble a whale_, she finished in her head. Besides, this is Kaiba, everyone knows that man's never acted on impulse before in his life. There was that kiss, a little voice spoke in the back of her head.

_But that was different, we'd all been put through a lot, he just lost his senses a bit, he is only human_, she bit back annoyed. Atlanta was not amused she was having an argument with herself in her head. Shaking her head to clear it, she pulled open the door and stepped across the bathroom with a new determination in her stride. She took the second door handle and pushed the door open to reveal Kaiba's empty bedroom.

The modern decorated room was completely sparse of anybody. The bed, which had probably been made by one of the kind servants earlier in day, lay empty and untouched. There was no laptop on the desk and nobody sitting in the chair. There wasn't a soul.

Where on earth is Kaiba? Atlanta thought to herself, puzzled her husband still wasn't home. How much work can be going on at the damn corporation to keep him away most of the day like this? And who the hell was she going to tell her great news to? She couldn't wake up one of the servants, could she?

A little kick in the stomach seemed to automatically tell her what she should do, making her smile as she headed back to her own bedroom, across their large bathroom, a new bounce in her step.

--

The tall office building was almost in complete darkness, Atlanta observed as she arrived in the heart of Domino half and hour later. She could see a light on the ground floor and another near the top. So he was still at the office. She brought her bike up the front and left it in view of the security guard, who had looked out his window at her approach.

Smiling, Atlanta passed him, "I'm going up to see him Hugh, drag him home if I have to." She chose to ignore his pointed glance a her attire. So what if she hadn't had time to get changed? It wasn't a crime to wear a blue coat over your nightdress and go across town on a motorbike, was it?

Hugh, the guard, smiled and shrugged, buzzing one of the doors to let her into the lift to the higher floors. "Sure thing little missy, you young'uns always make me laugh these days. He's in his office."

With a final glance at the guard, Atlanta entered the lift, which would take her to Kaiba's floor, where she couldn't wait to share the news with him. The elevator moved without a sound nor jump. The doors opened smoothly to allow her entry onto her husband's floor, which was in near darkness except for on light coming from under his office door.

Feeling a little sheepish, Atlanta lifted her hand and knocked, waiting on an answer. She repeated this action when no reply came, and got the same result. Sighing, she frown and quietly opened the door and stopped dead in her tracks. There, sitting in the chair, face on the keyboard, hair ruffled and face stubbly, sat Kaiba, sleeping soundly.

She entered the room and closed the door quietly, as to not wake him from his slumber. She stared at his handsome yet unkempt face as her light steps took her closer to him. Gingerly, she walked around the table, continuing to stare at his face, enjoying this rare moment of seeing Kaiba in a vulnerable state, and crossed her legs, leaning back against the large desk.

He was a beautiful specimen, and it was little wonder she had been the envy of the social female elites when she had married him. Atlanta had even over heard scathing comments made about her at social events, but she'd endured them, not really worrying what other thought. But right now, she understood why they had been so jealous, as she had the urge to gently stroke his face, pull a lock of hair out of his eye.

A little kick brought her back to reality, and Atlanta remembered why she had come to his office at this hour of night to see him. Reaching over, she gently nudged him, hoping to get a response and that he'd wake up. "Wake up Kaiba." She whispered, not wanting to shock him out of his reverie.

Moaning a little in his sleep, her husband's hand sneaked out towards her and wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her towards him across the large desk. Feeling a little scared now, Atlanta tried again, "Kaiba, you're sleeping!"

This seemed to get a reaction, as slowly, Kaiba opened his eyes and raised his head. He looked a mess, and Atlanta had a sneaking suspicion he hadn't even woken up yet, since his arm tighten around her and pulled her closer. "Oh, to what do I owe the pleasure…" Kaiba seemed to murmur, before shockingly burying his head into her neck.

Stunned into motionless, Atlanta seemed unable to lift a finger to push him off her. He brushed aside a hair, finding her wildly beating pulse with his lips as he nuzzled her. _Oh no, this wasn't supposed to happen…_Her brain tried to regain control as passion and desire ripped through her body, shaking her to the core.

Needing this to end, she gathered enough resistance to lift her arms to push Kaiba away, only to be lost when his mouth pulled at the same pulse as before, sucking on it deeply, creating even more wild fire than before. The hands she had raised now clenched at his shirt for balance, for she didn't trust her legs anymore, balling into tight fists, almost bringing him closer towards her.

This shouldn't be happening, a little voice was saying in her ear but somehow these waves of emotion was drowning the little person speaking, so dealing away with the last of her resistance. There was a heat boiling in the pit of her stomach, making her run her hands over his shoulders and across his back as he sucked even harder at his target. "Kaiba…" she moaned, probably in protest, but it wasn't much of one, since right now she was practically putty in his hands.

But it seemed to work, since he suddenly pulled back, looking at her with a confused expression, his blue eyes focusing on her face. "Atlanta…what…"

Shaking, Atlanta raised her hand to her neck, gently touching the sensitive spot there, staring at him incredibly. He stared back, looking equally confused about what had just happened. Both of their breathing seemed to be gradually slowing. When she eventually found her speech, she practically burst out, "Is there something wrong with you?" proud her voice held steady.

Kaiba ran a hand through his ruffled hair and looked from side to side as if still trying to figure out where he was and what had just happened. Atlanta had never seen him look so vulnerable and disorientated before and it frightened her a little. She was used to Kaiba being a strong, solid person who was rarely ruffled the wrong way, not this confused boy he seemed to have become. Her anger seemed to wane a little at the sight of him, replaced by a bit of pity.

"You were sleeping, how long has it been since you've been to bed?" Atlanta asked, completely forgetting her anger now, and the reason she'd come to his office in the first place.

Blue eyes met hers, having regained a measure of control and strength. "I've been working hard the last number of weeks. Must have caught up on me."

"You think?" Atlanta asked unbelievingly, feeling a little fuzzy from the way his eyes gazed into her own. "This isn't healthy Kaiba, you have to rest! I know you think you can do this all the time, but you're only human, like the rest of us." Atlanta smiled a little, almost fluttering her eyelashes at him. "Even Presidents of multi million dollar Corporations need to sleep." Wait a minute, was she flirting with Kaiba? What the hell? No way, no more of that missy!"

Kaiba seemed about to say something then obviously thought better of it before pushing himself back in his chair, his usual frown now back in place. "Please tell me you didn't come here to lecture me on my sleeping patterns. I could do without it!"

Annoyed with the way Kaiba had retorted to her concern for his well-being, Atlanta remembered her throbbing neck. "And I could do without your vampire fantasies. When you have a sudden need to take a chunk out of my neck, could you warn me in future?"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow, "Well, if I'm not mistaken, which I don't think is the case, you were moaning in my arms. So please, save me the recriminations. It's not like you didn't enjoy it!"

Atlanta glared at him, "You are the most arrogant man I've ever met! And no, I didn't come here to lecture you! I can think of better ways to spend my time."

"Then why aren't you spending this time elsewhere? Like away from me??" Kaiba asked her annoyed.

"Because!" What kind of reply was that? Atlanta thought to herself. What was she supposed to say? Why had she come to Kaiba Corp? Then a little kick in her stomach reminded her of why she had come, and she smiled, little tears shining in her eyes.

"Because?" Kaiba asked expectantly. "Is that the reason? Just because?" Then his eyes registered her change in expression and his frown deepened. "Have you gone mad?"

"Give me your hand."

Kaiba's expression didn't even change and he just stared at her, not even budging a finger, "My hand? You want my hand."

Atlanta sighed, her husband was the most stubborn, suspicious person she had ever met. "Just give me it, I'm not going to chew on it like you did my neck."

Cautiously, his hand rose towards her, stopping in midair, waiting tensely for whatever she had in store for him. Slowly, Atlanta took it and brought it over towards her swollen belly. At first he seemed to try to withdraw before placing his hand flatly over the bump in silence, frowning in confusion. "What am I…" Kaiba didn't even finish his sentence since the baby kicked right on cue.

His eyes widened in obvious wonder, as his blue gaze went straight to the source. His mouth seemed to fall open a little in his awe. His other hand came up as he moved closer, down towards her belly. The change in expression was phenomenal to Atlanta, as she'd never seen such an expression on his face before.

"It's kicking!" Kaiba exclaimed, his voice quite breathless.

Atlanta smiled, loving the expression on his face, which made him look so much younger than he was, almost like a child with a new toy but even better. "That's why I came. I think he's already found soccer to be his vocation in life."

The wonder still in his eyes, he looked to her own and smiled, "No way, he's going to be the next president of Kaiba Corp." They both laughed a little as Kaiba placed his ear against her belly to listen more intently. It was probably the most magical moment the two had ever shared together, the one thing they had in common, their baby.

The moment was destroyed when the phone in his office rang, making them both look at it simultaneously. Atlanta brushed both his hands away from her, suddenly feeling very cold and nervous. Barely registering her actions, Kaiba picked up the receiver, barking the word "Kaiba!" into the end. His hand snaked out and caught hers when she went to turn away from his desk, holding her in place.

Slowly, he pressed a button on the intercom, displaying the caller on the screen. "Hey bro! Just thought I'd check in on you. Oh hi Atlanta…what are you doing in Seto's office at this time of night?" Mokuba's voice rang out in the silent office.

Kaiba glanced up at her, some kind of glint his eye that she couldn't quite decipher, then looked back to the screen, his normal frown back in place. "Seems both of you had the same idea, only Atlanta here still hasn't managed to remember my office telephone number."

"Oh, well I was just in there so I thought I'd ring up and see if you're still trying to run yourself into the ground like a madman." Mokuba continued, clearly not picking up on the obvious tension between the two of them. "You really need to come home and get some rest Seto."

Kaiba nodded, "Fine, I'm on my way. Goodnight Mokuba."

There was a disbelieving laugh from the other end as Mokuba raised his eyebrows. "Night Seto. Night Atlanta!"

Atlanta just smiled before the screen went blank. Then she tried to yank her arm out of Kaiba's grasp, grunting in an impatient fashion when his grip refused to loosen. "You can let me go Kaiba."

Kaiba's blue eyes met hers, narrowing in on her face. "Who did you think it was that was calling me?" He asked patiently, examining her face for any betrayal of her thoughts at that time.

Atlanta raised her eyebrows, "Oh, I don't know. Maybe one of your little mistresses who apparently know where you are at this time of night when I don't. Or so they say. Not that I'm really bothered, as long as you're discreet, I don't want to look like a fool to the public." She was speaking fast, but she didn't want to spend too much time discussing the topic at hand.

Kaiba didn't even bat an eyelid as he stared at her, "Oh and which of my mistresses said this to you?"

Atlanta was taken aback. There actually _was_ more than one! For some reason, this confirmation stung her like a whip, making her panic a little. Pulling on her weight, she tried to forcibly yank her hand from his, only to have his tighten. "Oh does it really matter? I'm sick of this conversation, it does bore me."

Kaiba studied her face for a while, eyes trailing to her neck, staring at the dark mark he'd created on her throat not fifteen minutes before. After a number of moments, he took a tighter grip on her arm, standing up and pulling her with him towards the door. "Kaiba, let go of me…what…I can walk!" Her short legs struggled to keep up with his long strides as he took her to the elevator, where he paused inside as it brought them to the ground floor.

As soon as the elevator doors reopened on the floor at hand he took her across the lobby, all the way she complained. When they exited the building, Hugh gave them a curious glance before studying the screens in front of him again. Kaiba stopped and stared at her bike before turning to her. "I told you not to ride that thing until after the baby's born."

How dare he admit to having affairs and then try to tell her what to do! Atlanta's mouth created a full circle, "Oh," she spoke slowly, "sorry, my memory of the time I agreed to do whatever you told me to do has faded!" The sarcasm was dripping from her voice but if she wanted to get a reaction, which she didn't really want, she was to be disappointed since Kaiba just yanked her towards the sports car not far from them and thrust her into the passenger seat before getting into the driver seat himself.

"My bike…"

"Can be picked up by a member of staff tomorrow, right now, I'm not letting you travel home in that, it's about to rain." And sure enough drizzles started appearing on the window, so Atlanta's argument died on her lips as she thrust herself back into the seat as Kaiba started the car to go back to the mansion.

"You must be sick of being right all the time…" She mumbled to herself before crossing her arms and glaring determinedly out the window, not wanting to look at her husband. Why was she so annoyed? Kaiba could do whatever he wanted for all she cared.

When Kaiba pulled up at the front of the house, he got out of the car and surprised her by taking her door and pulling her bodily out on her feet. He then dragged her up the front steps, unlocked the front door and dragged her inside. "Kaiba will you stop man handling me?" Atlanta yelled at him.

He ignored her outburst and carried on up the stairs, passing the clock the showed 3am on the way. The way Kaiba was behaving it reminded her of Peter when she'd been out past her curfew when she'd been younger. "Ok, you don't have to walk me to my room." She stated when they reached the top of the stairs and turned down the hall that led to their joint bedroom. She went to stop at her door when he dragged her on passed it and to his door, which he swiftly pushed opened and dragged her inside it.

Atlanta swung into the room unsteadily on her feet. When she found her balance, she swung round to confront him, to find that he had kicked the door shut and locked it before pulling off his tie as he started advancing towards her a dark gleam in his eye. "What the hell is wrong with you? This isn't my room!"

Kaiba, his tie removed, was unbuttoning his shirt when he replied. "I'm well aware of that, Atlanta, hence why I haven't left you here alone." His tone was devoid of its usual harshness as his advance continued.

Confused, Atlanta took a hesitant step back, putting up her arms for protection. "Look, stop this right now! You're scaring me Kaiba!"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow as he shrugged out of his white pin stripe jacket. "Are you scared of your own responses Atlanta? Because I know you're not scared of me."

Atlanta's eyes widened, "What? Look I don't know what your game is Kaiba but you can stop playing it right now…" Her heart had started racing of its own accord, pumping blood in her ears. What was he trying to prove?

Kaiba reached out and snagged her hand when she tried to take another step back, "I'm not playing Atlanta." She didn't like the way his voice caressed her name. His shirt was completely open now, hanging around a bare torso which was lean and evenly muscled, drawing her gaze temptingly.

"Look, I'm not Ruby or any of your other mistresses…"

Kaiba responded by pulling her against him, speaking fiercely in her ear, "Ruby was never my mistress. She's always been infatuated with me!" He took her chin and raised her head so that her gaze met his. "Don't tell me you're jealous!"

Atlanta was now breathing heavily, trying to pull away from his iron grip, not comfortable with this situation at all. "I am not jealous, they can have you, they…" She gasped when his finger lifted and touched the sensitive bruise on her neck and stroked it gently.

"But I don't want them." Kaiba's voice was silkily smooth, captivating Atlanta by its smoothness.

"You, you don't? Then what do you want?" Atlanta asked, scared of the answer. Still, his finger on her neck was playing with her head, making her feel dizzy, darkening her vision. His gaze was captivating her, making her feel hot and not as in control of her body as she was before.

Kaiba stared at her face, then focused in on her mouth, "I want you."

Three simple words, that's all they were, yet they managed to shake the world under her feet. "M…me?" It couldn't be true, they hated each other, you don't fancy the people you hate.

Kaiba smiled lazily at her, "Yes, you, my small beautiful wife." He dipped his head to brush his lips against her own, murmuring against them, "In every way possible."

Atlanta tore her head away from him, "I told you, I'm not one of your mistresses!" She tried to back away from him, but he lifted her off the ground so that she was eye level with him, unable to get away.

"No, but you're my wife!" He bit out savagely before crushing her lips under his own in a bruising kiss that took her breath away. At first she tried to twist away from him and pull away, but he followed, making the task a very hard task indeed. Softly he bit her lower lip, making her gasp before he took full advantage of their parting in order to deepen the caress.

Atlanta gasped at the intrusion, suddenly swept away by an unknown wave of desire as she sunk deeper into his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck and delving her fingers into his hair, wanting to get closer to him as the fireworks exploded behind her closed eyelids. Her bump stopped her being closer to him all over, and she moaned with impatience until he brought her small legs up to wrap around his waist, garnering the loudest gasp yet.

He was hard all over, she knew he would be. But now, he was even harder in his aroused state, she couldn't help but notice that he was in that state. Her legs tightened around his hips bringing both their areas in closer contact through their clothing. Heat spread all over her body, mainly concentrating in her lower regions.

Atlanta wasn't aware of anything else in the room until she felt the bed behind her as Kaiba lowered her onto it, following her so that he was holding himself above her as he continued to kiss her thoroughly. Where her jacket had gone, she didn't know, and frankly right now, she didn't care. She ran her hands up and down his back gently, making him shudder and she loved the feel of it, the hot muscles under her fingers.

Shakily, he brought his fingers up to unbutton her nightgown, revealing more cream coloured flesh as he went. One hand slipped inside, and Kaiba groaned devilishly when he realised she wasn't wearing a bra as he cupped one full breast in his wide palms. Atlanta arched in pleasure as she felt his thumb brushed teasingly against her nipple, a gasp erupting from her mouth.

Finally Kaiba broke the kiss, raising his head to look at her, his eyes dark pools of desire as she stared back at him. He continued to watch her face when he took the same nipple in between his thumb and finger, gently massaging the tender peak. He watched as her pride got the better of her as she tried to suppress the moan that erupted in her throat. That familiar, knowing smirk appeared on his face, although this time it was more attractive and sexy, making her want him even more.

Slowly, temptingly, he lowered his head, brushing aside the collar of her nightgown, kissing her cleavage hotly. He removed his fingers to caress her swollen belly as his mouth breathed warm air over her breasts, tantilising her flesh, but not touching. She wanted his lips, but he still held back, making her moan so that he'd glance up at her with his knowing eyes.

"Is there something wrong Atlanta?" Kaiba asked, his voice thick with desire, his breath still licking off her flesh. "Are you afraid to ask for what you want?" The man was temptation itself and she shouldn't be like this with him. But there was something attractive about this new, more dishevelled Kaiba than she was used to, and she was finding him to be very irresistible, especially with her new hormones running ravenous in her body.

"I…" what was she to say, that she wanted him? No, that would be giving into him and no matter how good it felt now, he'd always hold that over her in the future. No, she had to put an end to this.

"No." Kaiba stated softly, effectively reading the reasoning in her eyes, "This is going to happen Atlanta, whether you try to deny it or not." He raised his head swiftly, capturing her mouth with his own, throwing all reason from her mind, as the desire forced her to cling to him again. "See? You want me, you just don't want to admit it to yourself. But you will." Again his large hand rose to her breasts, gently caressing their peaks with his finger tips, making her writhe with pleasure beneath him. "Tell me what you want." His mouth was still over hers so that she was breathing in his words.

Atlanta tried to pull her mouth away from his, so that she could speak, but he continued to kiss her, hard and overwhelmingly. Kaiba smiled against her lips, "On second thoughts, show me." On his words, she pulled his face away from hers, garnering a surprised expression from him. Boldly, she took her hand and trailed her nails up his torso, under his shirt, tangling in the hair sprinkled there, brushing against his nipples. She heard his sharp intake of breath, loving that she could do to him the same that he had been doing to her.

With a daring glint in her green eyes, she raised her head and closed her mouth around the same nipple, before he realised what her intentions were. Sucking gently, she felt his breathing get ragged, so she looked up at him and watched his face, amazed by what she was doing to him. His face was tinged with pink warmth as he stared dazedly at her. Feeling elated, she brought her hands down between them and cupped his hard muscle challengingly, feeling it pulse strongly in her palm. As she was about to massage him, Kaiba's strong hand pulled her arm away and up over her head.

His handsome face was hard and strong, a his eyes glittered dangerously, "My turn." His normally strong voice was broken and shaky, as his head descended to her breasts and pulled one erect nipple into his mouth, making a pleasure and a need that she'd never felt before explode all over her trembling body. His fingers replaced his mouth as he concentrated on her other nipple, doubling the pulses running through her body.

"Oh K…" Kaiba? She couldn't call him that, in bed. That wasn't his name, who wanted their surname murmured to them when they were seducing someone? "Um, Seto?" She had no idea what made her do it and she almost immediately regretted it.

At her use of his personal name, Kaiba raised his head and looked her in the eyes, which were half closed with desire. His eyes narrowed in, almost suspiciously, a frowned embedded on his forehead, as he watched her intently.

Feeling silly, Atlanta tried to explain, "Oh I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have used your name, I'm such a fool I…"

It wasn't much a an apology, more of a sentence rumbled into one. But she was soon halted by his lips as he kissed her into silence. This kiss was more powerful than any kiss they had shared before as they both felt more urgent and needy, before they began pulling at each other's clothes until they were both naked in each other's arms, still melded at the mouth.

"Do you want me?" Kaiba whispered insistently against her mouth, brushing his manhood against her thigh, making her pulse more madly than before with need that was overwhelming her. Frantically she nodded her head, not caring about the consequences, just needing him more than she had ever needed anything in her life. "No, I want to hear you say it."

Atlanta frowned, not wanting to waste time speaking, brushing herself against him. "I…what?"

Kaiba pulled his mouth away from hers, staring at her dangerously. "I want to hear you say you want me." He was deadly serious, he wanted, needed to hear these words.

Carefully, Atlanta lifted her hand and cupped the side of his face tenderly, "I want you Kaiba, I need you, inside me."

A spark lit behind his eyes at her words and he smirked sexily, "What a perfectly sound suggestion my good wife." And with that, his long length soared inside her, filling her completely. There was a brief moment of pain from the new intrusion, but the pleasure that came after blanked it out completely and stars filled her eyes.

Soon, she had adapted to his intrusion, but he had yet to move again, making her open her eyes to look at him. He was staring at her, something unreadable in his eyes that scared her slightly. Slowly, he bent his head and kissed her softly on the lips, so gentle that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Say my name." he whispered against her lips, a new depth to his voice.

Confused, but complying, "Kaiba." she spoke softly.

Still he refused to move, holding her still when she shifted to encourage his movement. "My name!"

Realising what he meant, she kissed him deeply, bringing her arms up to wind around his neck, holding him tightly against her as if for dear life. "Seto, make love to me."

For a second, he responded to her kiss, their tongues playing a dance of fire, before he began to move and withdraw from her before entering again. Gradually he picked up a rhythm that she instinctively adapted to, both of them being carried to new heights.

--

Spent, they lay with their legs entwined, both staring at the ceiling of Kaiba's bedroom. All Atlanta was sure of, was that she'd never felt more confused in her whole life. Well that, and that her limbs were like jelly and there was no hope she would be able to move from Kaiba's bed for the remainder of the night.

There was a lengthy silence filled with tension starting when Kaiba rolled off her, but kept a hand on her belly, although the little man had stopped kicking long ago. "You were a virgin." Kaiba broke the silence after a while with this simple observation, something she hadn't expected.

Frowning, Atlanta continued to stare at the ceiling, not prepared to look at him while answering. "Does it matter?"

She could almost sense the smirk that appeared on his face, "Not really, but I would have liked to have known."

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to seduce me when I entered into this marriage of ours. We had agreed it was in name only from the outset."

Kaiba laughed mockingly, "I don't remember making such an agreement. But I will admit, I didn't intend on this happening when I entered into our arrangement."

He said it so smugly that Atlanta got so annoyed, she bit back, "Oh and I suppose you see this as an added bonus that you can take advantage of. Well no thanks Bob, I can do without it."

Kaiba swung round to lie on his side, to look down at her, "Oh I suppose I forced myself on you. You fought me the whole way, did you?" He lifted a finger and trailed it up her arm, smirking when she shivered in response, "Let's not make this into something its not. We both enjoyed what happened so I see no reason for it not to happen again."

Not enjoying the sensations his feather light touch was invoking within her, she responded by glaring up at him. "Whether I enjoyed it or not isn't the issue. It won't be happening again, I'm sorry but I don't do sex, regardless of how enjoyable it is."

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in on her face. "If you want to behave that way then fine. I refuse to play your little games Atlanta. I'm a man of little patience for that sort of thing." He rolled onto his back so that he was staring at the ceiling again, a arm snaking about her shoulders bringing her closer. "I must admit, it interests me to find out that my wife was a pregnant virgin."

"Why?" Atlanta asked, still annoyed by her own reactions to him, "Does it surprise you that Shawn and I had decided to wait until marriage before consummating our love? I know that in this day and age, people believe in free love, but we didn't, we took our love very seriously, thank you very much."

Kaiba blinked, his finger still gently stroking her upper arm, "And what about now? What do we do now?"

Atlanta frowned, not wanting to think about the foreseeable future. She had committed a great act against Shawn by having sex with Kaiba so she wanted to straighten out her conscience before facing up to the consequences. "Now, Kaiba, we sleep. You have been seriously lacking in that department as of late. I also think you should take tomorrow off and just get some R&R and a shave." She looked up and ran a hand over his stubbly beard, "The beard doesn't really suit the Mr Kaiba we're all used to."

Kaiba had the gall to look sheepish when he smiled, making Atlanta's heart twist. "Yeah, I have been lacking in the R&R department. But to take a day off would be…"

She placed a small hand over his mouth, "Just what you need. I don't intend on getting the blame for your state for being a neglecting wife." His expression became sombre as he stared at her through his blue eyes. He looked ready to say something when Atlanta shook head, "Sleep Mr Kaiba, your company is not going to fall apart in one day without you."

His hand snaked out when she turned to get out of the bed, "Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he caught her arm in an iron grip.

Atlanta looked down, "Back to my own room."

Kaiba pulled her roughly towards him, pulling the sheets up at the same time. "I don't think so." He said before kissing her gently and laying her head on his chest. "You're staying right where my wife belongs, in my bed."

--

The hours were dragging by and still sleep was evading Kaiba as he lay staring at the ceiling, listening to Atlanta snoring lightly beside him. Earlier he had pretended to fall asleep in order to get her to stop talking her normal chatter about everything under the sun. Now, he still couldn't find sleep, too many things were running through his mind for it to find rest.

Atlanta was nestled into his side almost lovingly, one of her small hands balled into a tiny fist and lying on his chest. He looked down at her, feeling confused about the whole thing that had just happened between them, but he refused to regret it, not something that had felt so good.

Kaiba had smirked when he had realised his wife was a snorer. He'd found it almost endearing when he realised that the air conditioning hadn't been malfunctioning but those erratic sounds were coming from Atlanta's sleeping form. But she wasn't loud, it was more heavy breathing than actual snoring.

Gradually his gaze drifted to the bump that had gradually grown over recent weeks and months. He remembered how their baby had kicked and how he'd felt right then. It had almost just hit home that he wasn't going to _become_ a father, he already _was_ a father and their baby was very real, no matter how it was conceived.

Their baby. It sounded so exceptional, so wonderful that they'd actually created something so amazing. Not the traditional way though, Kaiba remembered, because that had been the first time they'd ever made love. And she'd been a virgin, he'd known, something had told him she was when he had entered her.

That had shocked him to the core, his wife was a virgin, she hadn't had relations with another man before. He lifted his gaze to her sun-kissed face and watched her as she slept against him. She truly was stronger than she appeared to be, was braver than any girl he had ever known and somehow he had come to truly respect his wife during their marriage.

At every hurdle that had ever been thrown at them since they had announced their engagement she had proven herself as a worthy and able wife. She hadn't gone into their marriage with dreams of an easy life as the wife of a CEO. She had continued to work within her grandfather's company, had even helped him when he had caught him working late in his bedroom.

Kaiba had been stunned to find that Atlanta was an able business woman despite her past experiences and the fact she only had a degree in history. He was actually impressed with her skill and her ability to handle her grandfather's records and accounts. And it took a lot for Kaiba to feel impressed when it came to business, he'd been trained in it since the day his step-father had adopted him, rigorously so, even cruelly at times. Those days had been hard, when he'd had to put up with everything Gozaburo dealt him, for Mokuba, and Mokuba had helped keep his spirits up in the hardest of times.

Now, everyday he worked to make sure neither Mokuba nor himself were ever treated like that again, they were in control of their own destinies and he intended to ensure it remained that way. Nobody would stand in their way, but now he had a wife to think about and a child on the way. Nothing was certain now and he would protect her no matter what the cost, despite her protests.

Since the incident of the island, he had been swamped with overwhelming guilt. He had allowed her to go through with it, hadn't put up enough of an argument and she'd ended up unconscious in some sort of coma. She could really match his determination when it came to protecting her family and he found himself relating to that.

Even when she'd found out her father had had a love child outside his own family, she had vehemently defended him to the end and now he knew why. Atlanta had been mysteriously hospitalized when she had been 10 years old, he had remembered reading about it when he'd checked out her profile. A year later her mother had died of an overdose, so, when they got back from Academy Island, Kaiba had hired somebody to look into it and find out what he could.

It seems that Mrs Leanne Gregory had had a few screws loose due to difficult birth with Atlanta. It seems she suffered acute Post-natal Depression and had deteriorated over the following years, despite giving birth to another son when Atlanta was seven. How had he missed something like that about Atlanta's past? How her injuries in hospital had been likened to a gang beating in the school yard but Nicholas had covered it up, covered up the fact his wife had used his daughter as a human punch bag.

This news had added to his guilt, which was weird since Kaiba rarely ever felt guilt and here he was, using every excuse under the sun to stay in the office so he didn't have to face his pregnant wife and feel an overwhelming urge to pull her into his arms and hide her from the world, never to be hurt again, the guilt was that powerful. It couldn't mean he actually cared about her on some level could it?

Staring down at her he remembered how she had tried to overtake his household when she'd first entered into this marriage, had proven her abilities with programming and in the kitchen. She really wasn't the money-hungry little minx he had first mistaken her for when he'd first found out about her pregnancy. She had turned out to be a strong-willed little minx that had somehow found her way under his thick exterior and made him feel protective of her.

"Ummm," Atlanta suddenly moaned beside him, her face frowning deeply, "Stop thinking so loudly Kaiba and get some rest." she mumbled into his side, almost as if she was still asleep, before turning away from him and curling up into a ball, breathing evenly again. Had she just woken up to tell him to go to sleep and then fallen back into a slumber or had she spoken to him in her sleep?

Kaiba smirked in amusement, staring at the curly hair at the back of her head. He was surprised when she shivered as if cold before reaching back and grabbing his arm to pull it around her form snuggling into him making her feel like a large teddy bear, snuggled into his front.

He found this new position strangely comfortable and found that he was soon feeling tired and suddenly his lids felt very heavy as they drifted over his eyes. He tried to think of his last train of thought before giving up to the darkness that was gradually enveloping him.

Kaiba awoke to the unfamiliar sound of the shower running in their adjoining bathroom. Looking out the window, he saw that it was still quite dark so he mustn't have slept very long, but somehow, he was feeling extremely refreshed if famished. Why on earth was the shower running at this time? He noticed the absence of Atlanta beside him, so frowned and got out of bed to see why she was having a shower now.

The water stopped as he got to the door, and as he opened it, Kaiba watched as Atlanta stepped from the shower and into a large towel, her hair tied up to stop it from getting wet. She gasped slightly when she noticed his presence, shock overcoming her features momentarily before she blinked her large eyes and wrapped the towel tightly around her body, pink tingeing her cheeks as she tried to shrug off his scrutinising gaze.

"Did you enjoy your sleep?" she asked, trying to sound steady and Kaiba nearly laughed at her attempt to sound cool as she released her hair to let it fall down her back. For a moment Kaiba was captivated by its length and the way it bounced about her shoulders for a number of seconds before settling in a wild mane.

Kaiba nodded in reply to her question, staring at the long folds of brown gold that sprung momentarily down her back. "I must have only got a number of hours, it's still dark," Kaiba commented dryly, returning his gaze to hers in the mirror.

He watched as she almost scoffed loudly, her green eyes dancing with unconcealed amusement as she replied, "A number of hours?" Atlanta smiled merrily, "You slept right through. It's ten o'clock in the evening!"

Kaiba stared at her, feeling shocked into stunned silence as he did so. "You lie." It couldn't be true, why hadn't anybody woken him up and how come his alarm had malfunctioned? Swiftly, he turned from the bathroom, to look at his digital clock by the bed to see that it was, indeed, after 10 o'clock, and judging from the lack of light, it wasn't in the morning. "How did that happen?" he scolded himself as Atlanta drifted into the room now dressed in a robe.

"Don't fret," she advised him softly, almost cautiously, making Kaiba dread her next words as he turned to her, "I disabled the alarm earlier when I got up for my morning ritual. No don't shout," she read his mind with ease, "you were shattered and like it or not Kaiba, you agreed not to go into work today so I intended that you spent the day resting. Now you can go get a shower and a shave."

Kaiba watched incredulously as she sauntered from his bedroom with ease and in towards her own, turning to meet his gaze when she reached her room. Hand on her door, she looked him up and down comically, "You might want to put some clothes on too. I dare say, you aren't used to walking around your house naked."

When she closed her door, Kaiba glanced down to find he wasn't wearing any clothes, and mentally cursed himself that weakness, how the hell hadn't he noticed that one? He went the same path she'd taken, only stopping at the shower and climbing in under the cool sprays in order to clear his head, trying not to think of the night before and the sight he'd witnessed that morning.

Ten minutes later, sighing defeatedly, Kaiba climbed out of the shower and grabbed the razor in order to shave his overly grown stubble, glaring at his shaggy appearance. When his cheeks and chin were smooth once more, he grabbed his robe and pulled it around himself, glancing at Atlanta's door with wonder. What was she doing now? Was she dressing her soft body in clothes repeatedly, trying to find ones that fit. Maybe she needed a helping hand.

Curiosity getting the better of him, Kaiba headed in that direction and was surprised to find the door unlocked as he pushed it open silently. He paused when he saw her, standing, facing her full length mirror staring fixedly at herself, naked. _Why the hell had she left the door unlocked and was staring at herself…naked? _Her small hands were roaming slowly over her swelling tummy and her hair was over her face, blocking him from her gaze.

He found himself rooted on the spot, mesmerised by her form as he watched her. Somewhere, he was aware of the intelligent and logical part of his brain fighting to regain control of his body in order for him to storm back out of there. However, they were losing the battle as his body refused to budge, he felt heat flood into his cheeks as he watched her observing her body.

Kaiba's eyes were dragged to the reflection of her tummy, to the flesh cocoon within which his future heir was growing rapidly. His child, his flesh and blood, a gift so precious, he could never ignore it. Despite his constant denials and constant retreats, he couldn't help but feel himself grow ever more fonder of the woman standing before him, ever more drawn to her small form. Which was stupid, because caring for her would be a mistake, regardless, she loved one man, the man who had died over a year ago now…Kirkland.

Not that he, the president of Kaiba Corp, would ever allow himself to care, that would led to further hurt, would leave him vulnerable to pains he had to suffer as he grew up, first in the orphanage then at his step father's bidding. No one, no matter how beautiful or special, would ever break the door locking all but Mokuba from his heart. No one..

Still, somehow compelled, Kaiba walked into the room slowly, towards his wife. The wife that in recent weeks he had felt this irresistible urge to hold whenever he could. He stared at her perfectly rounded bottom as he approached, just about resisting the urge to touch it with his palms.

What Kaiba did do, was place both his large hands on her hips, feeling her jump a little then freeze in surprise. Not giving her a chance to pull away, Kaiba brought her against him, holding her there, his hands following her own over her belly. For a moment there were the little kicks he'd felt the night before, making his insides tingle all over again as he held her, an embrace she eventually relaxed into.

For a long moment they both stood like that, emotionally embracing their baby until they could feel the kicks no more. Even for a while after, they still stood like that until Atlanta whispered breathlessly, "I think he's gone to sleep."

The trance broken, but not wanting the moment to end, Kaiba caught her deep gaze in the mirror, holding in challengingly as he lowered his dark head and buried his face into the hair at the base of her neck. "You're so beautiful," he murmured honestly as he tried to pull her even closer. There was no use denying it, recently, her beauty had been entrancing him ever since he had seen the fiercer side of her during their duel. Normally laid-back unless arguing with him, he had never seen such fury and dark passion enter her eyes as she determinedly strapped on those electrodes.

Back in the present, Atlanta responded with a deeper blush and a sheepish smile, before replying "I look like a whale." All the while they stared at each other in the mirror as her hair was moved aside as Kaiba found the familiar beating pulse with a soft brush of his lips. Her green eyes held his cerulean gaze, watching him as he administered her neck with kisses and gentle tugs.

Her audible gasps and quickening heartbeat caused a rapid reaction within him as he felt arousal overcome him. But still, Kaiba refused to take it too fast, moving her hair into the air as his lips trailed round to her back and slowly he lowered himself to trail soft kisses down her spine.

"Seto…" she moaned softly, causing Kaiba to press firmer into the base of her back with his lips. He didn't know what made her call him that during their passionate encounter the night before, but there was something tantalising and exciting about the way she said it.

Slowly, temptingly, Kaiba brought his hands down her sides so that he could gently massage the bottom he had resisted earlier as he'd walked into the room. "You do have a most curiously rounded bottom for someone of your height." he commented softly as he rose behind her in order to turn her in his arms to face her. He couldn't help but smirk as the cheeks under her eyes began to turn a deeper red.

Taking his time as he watched her desire ridden features, he lifted both hands to cup the sides of her face to stare at her, his thumb absently brushing across her small lips, glorying at the feel of their cushion softness and her tempting pout. He felt her lips quiver, narrowing his eyes on her face to see if it was with fear or with anticipation. His answer came when he felt to soft push of her lips against his thumb, as if giving it a little nudge of encouragement.

Slowly, Kaiba lowered his head, the logical side to his brain squashed for now as his lips finally met her soft mouth, his hands still cradling her face as he gently kissed his lips. Taking it at a controlled pace, he patiently explored her lips, before deepening the kiss, feeling her small hands cling to the front of his robe for support, satisfied that he wasn't the only one being affected in this way.

Gradually, he traced his hands down her neck and along her arms, gripping her wrists softly as he pulled her towards the bed behind him, stopping when he felt its presence against the back of his knees, without once lifting the pressure from her pliable lips. Holding her gently, he went to turn her only to feel her resist this change. Panic almost flared up within him but it stopped when he realised she was gently pushing him to sit on her bed. Smirking against her lips, he complied, swiftly pulling her curvy body onto his knee.

"I thought you were resisting there for a moment." he murmured huskily, loving the taste of her breath mingling with his own.

He felt her laugh against his lips, pressing herself as close to him as possible, her small hands clamped tightly around his head, her fingers feeling like heaven running through his hair. "I guess I could get used to this…"

"My thoughts exactly…" he murmured back, kissing her deeply when the words were out, holding her close, running his hands up and down her small back. She was so small in his arms and yet they fit so perfectly together. He had never experienced anything like it in his life, nothing so powerful and consuming. This woman was driving him mad, affecting him in ways he had never expected.

But suddenly, he felt her withdraw somewhat, as if someone had thrown cold water over her, making her tense up in his arms, suddenly killing the heat that was built up between them. "I can't do this, not again, it's not right!"

Feeling a sudden flash of anger and frustration, Kaiba frowned staring down at her, resisting her struggles to get out of his arms, "You're my wife Gregory! What's wrong with us consummating our vows?"

"But that's not what we're doing, is it Kaiba? We're having sex, pure and simple." She looked up at him then, her green eyes brimming with tears, "I've soiled myself in the most horrible of ways…"

Feeling disgusted, Kaiba held on to her as he stood up before setting her gently onto the floor, "Soiled yourself? Dammit Gregory! There's nothing wrong with it!"

She turned away from him, her head bowed down, "You may have the need and urges to give in to lust whenever you want. But I refuse to let you drag my morals down to your level…"

Kaiba felt as if she had struck him, with a great big back-handed wallop no less. How dare she insinuate that he was play boy millionaire? Turning to leave the room, he found his voice again, "I haven't dragged you down to any level. From the way I saw it, we were always on the same level, man and woman. But if you want to take some moral high ground over a dead fiancé then go ahead, just try not to tease in the future, lesser men wouldn't have let you go."

A sudden pang of pain engulfed his shoulder as he felt the heel of one shoe collide with it, stunning him more than disabling him. Anger engulfed his very being as he slowly turned to face the fiery minx that his wife had somehow evolved into, only to find that she had another shoe ready to throw at him, her eyebrows pointed down determinedly as she watched him like an adversary.

"Stay away from me Kaiba!" she warned darkly, green eyes sparkling dangerously like emeralds as he began to take slow steps towards her, somehow enjoying this game of foe versus foe, knowing he'd never harm her but would enjoy disarming her and relieving her of any weapon to toss at him again.

An evil smirk appeared on Kaiba's face as he closed in on her, watching her closely; the way her lower lip wobbled ever so slightly; the way her hand shook making the shoe shake too; the way she seemed to sway on her feet. "Don't like being told the truth, Mrs Kaiba?"

Her eyes widened with the innuendo and he deliberately like the name slip sensually from his lips. Jaw set, she took a step back, her shoe still a dangerous weapon, "I…I'm not a tease Kaiba!"

Taking advantage of the chance she gave him accidentally, lowering the shoe ever so slightly as she spoke, allowing Kaiba's swift reflexes to catch her wrist in a firm yet gentle grip, not wanting to hurt her as his thumb pressed against her wildly beating pulse. "Oh no Gregory?" he asked sultrily, coming slowly towards her face as she kept her face defiant and angry, "Then prove it!"

He watched her reaction carefully as he felt her try to hit him with the shoe, trying to free her arm, to hit him with it. When that failed, her other hand came up and slapped him across the face, the noise ringing for a moment as they both stared angrily into each other's faces; blue molten lava vs. green sparkling emeralds, suspended in time.

After, Kaiba couldn't be sure who moved first, all he knew was that in the next instant, they were in each other's arms, their lips meeting in the fiercest of kisses they had ever exchanged, a battle of the sexes, neither wanting to give in.

He felt her pull his robe off as she guided him back to the bed, setting him back in the position he had been in before, never once letting her lips leave his mouth, neither once ceasing in their angry pressure against the other.

Quickly she straddled him, bringing her knees to settle on the bed at either of him, her womanhood hovering temptingly over his male counterpart, preparing to defend against any sort of invasion. This was a battle, a lust-filled battle, one that neither intended to give in over, both holding their heads clamped against the other, their lips fused, their tongues continually battling for supremacy.

Still holding her head, he lifted one hand away from her hair, running it up her soft inner thigh, feeling the increasing warmth as it ascended. He was hard, and he wanted her now, but he had to make sure she was ready for him. They may be battling through the act of lust, but he still didn't want to hurt her.

The dampness he felt when he slipped one long finger inside confirmed her readiness and Kaiba almost softened when he felt her bucking reaction to the intrusion on his finger, a hard gasp escaping her lips into his own.

However, she resisted his hands when he brought them to her thighs in order to consummate their act, forcing him to hoarsely accuse, "Tease," inside her mouth.

Gregory shook her head, taking his arms with her own, bringing them up to hold onto her back, supporting her swollen belly against him. He nearly cried out in pleasure when she sunk down, engulfing him wholly on the first thrust, holding it there while still their mouths battled, neither ceasing in their offensive manoeuvres.

Finally, still joined intimately, Gregory pulled away to look at him through dark stormy eyes that spoke pleasure and desire. For an age she seemed to stare at him, looking over his face and Kaiba suddenly, very stupidly, felt a little conscious, wondering what she was looking for. The feeling vanished as soon as she whispered, "You're so beautiful…" Her voice was husky and shaky almost endearing Kaiba to her even more.

Slowly she began to move her hips, hesitantly a first before her movements gained more confidence as their lips met again, almost as fiercely as before, her thrusting matching their heated passion as it built up between them, both moaning as they were carried away into some unknown place where pleasure exploded like fireworks against the backs of their eyelids, not even breaking contact when they cried out intimately in each other's mouths.

As he returned to earth, Kaiba started to feel like a pillar of strength as Gregory rested her forehead against his shoulder, her uneven breathing cool against his sweat-slicked skin.

"Watch out," she murmured, and he could hear the familiar amusement in her voice shaky voice, "I might get pregnant."

Kaiba smiled, or smirked in response, he couldn't help it, when he saw her pull back, still clinging to him, her face blushing from the red hot passion they had just shared. Her small white teeth seemed to clamped onto her full lower lip as she watched him through heavily lidded eyes, "That was amazing…" Her voice was still somewhat husky and low.

Kaiba slowly nodded in agreement, watching her lovely blush subside and her breathing return to normal, eyes searching hers as they stared at one another forcing Kaiba to admit, in his head, that in her, he truly had met his opposite; and more importantly, his equal.

--

Sitting in his office, Kaiba began to tap irritably on the edge of his laptop, annoyed that his usual day to day work was not distracting his mind from the image she imprinted on his mind as she lay in heavy slumber on his bed that, her face snuggled into one of his pillows, flushed pink in sleep; her small arm clasped tightly around the covers as they had been around his shoulders only moments before.

Atlanta Gregory…over the last number of weeks his petite, yet pregnant wife had held a certain fascination for him. It was pure lust, that's what it was and it had driven them both into each other's arms most nights following that first time, despite their usual disagreements and arguments, the outcome was always the same. And at times, like right now, Kaiba found himself distracted with thoughts about her. It was probably because he hadn't had her in a while due to being close to the birth now. Even then, somehow she had come to his bed every night and he welcomed her, enjoying the comforting warmth she brought that helped him sleep when he wasn't transfixed with her beauty and watching her.

Of course, Kaiba had everything that he needed done, sorted out and sent to their usual locations. Now, obviously trying to stay one step ahead, Kaiba found himself once again distracted by his lustful thoughts, he had been denied too long.

His personal telephone rung and pulled him out of his frustrated thoughts, making Kaiba glare involuntarily at the sudden intrusion. Only family had his personal number and only they knew that it existed; in other words it was either Atlanta or Mokuba and they only ever called in some sort of an emergency.

Rolling his eyes, he lifted the receiver and listened for a moment before barking a greeting, "…really, be calm, I am calm, no really…how the hell am I to…stop doing that…sit down will ya…" It sounded like Atlanta's cousin Alyssa in the middle of one of her little panic rants and Kaiba was not too pleased to hear of it, how the hell had she gotten his number?

"What do you want?"

"Huh, Kaiba, is that you? Really?"

"You _did_ call me, who'd you expect?!"

"Oh enough of the wise cracks, I'm calling about Atlanta!"

The urgency in her voice alerted him so much that he sat up straight, "What's happened?"

"I…she just…its everywhere, it…."

"GREGORY!"

"I think her waters have just broken!" Her voice was rushed and panicky, "She's as shocked as I am! She's…"

"But the baby's not due for another month!" Kaiba's heart drummed in his ears as he bellowed down the telephone to his wife's cousin, "Are you at the manor?"

"Where else would I be, you don't let her out!"

"Alyssa! Just get me security!" Kaiba heard Atlanta's voice bellowing in the background, clearing she had gotten over her initial shock.

"Huh? How…?"

"I'll do it, just keep her calm!" Kaiba stood up, hanging up the phone and calling his manor security, "Get my wife to the hospital down the road, yes the one run by Kaiba Corp. I'll be there soon!"

Kaiba frowned deeply as he rushed out of the room, not even acknowledging the new secretary that had been sent to replace Lorna as she sorted out her personal life. He knew the door would lock behind him so he had no safety issues, he just had to get to that hospital.


	8. Trauma LEM

_**Warning: Lemons again, skip if you don't wanna know!!**_

**Chapter 8: Trauma and Ecstasy**

Gleefully, she skipped towards her bike, making sure her mobile phone was switched to very loud so that she could hear it over the noise of the engine. It was weird that the engine in her car was on the blink, it was normally in tip top shape due to the fact Kaiba had mechanics come and check the cars out every week. But she was thankful she still had her bike and was using it for the first time in months; she was excited and exhilarated at the same time. She was going to feel that familiar rush again and then she was heading straight for Kaiba's office to see him. Bryony should be ok with the nanny for an hour or so.

Getting onto the seat, she put on her helmet, fixing the visor and then grabbing the handle bars and kick starting the engine, smiling when it came to life. She kicked up the tilted lean before heading off into the direction of Domino City where she knew her husband would be buried into his work as usual. Well, no matter what he was doing, she intended t have a chat with him about their future together as a family with the two-month-old Bryony. Her excitement increased when the familiar skyscraper came into view as she entered the city that was buzzing as usual.

Stopping outside the front door of Kaiba Corp, she got off the bike and motioned for the valet to park it for her, which he did after his usual friendly smile when he realised it was her after she removed her helmet, shaking loose her long brown waves. Hugh, the security guy, smiled as she entered the building, nodding for her to go on past as she headed for the lift, her helmet still in her hands. She tapped her foot and hummed a song to settle her exhilarated nerves that were pounding with adrenaline.

Coming out of the lift, she walked up to Lorna's desk and smiled as usual. "Is he busy Lorna?"

The middle-aged secretary looked up sternly before smiling when she seen her face, finishing a telephone call in her hand, hanging up the headset. "Hi Ms Gregory. Um yes, he is. Someone went in about half an hour ago…which is unusual." That was unusual, Kaiba normally barked orders and they were obeyed, he never had to spend long periods of time in his office with businessmen. "The young man said he had an appointment and when I looked it up it checked out ok, but I swear I don't remember booking it. My mind must be slipping in my old age."

Atlanta frowned deeply. That wasn't likely, Lorna's mind was like a computer chip, she rarely forgot anything let alone something so important like an appointment schedule. This tickled Atlanta's suspicions a little, "I doubt you're losing your marbles Lorna. When was the appointment made."

Lorna frowned, worry written all over her wrinkling face, "That's the thing, the records say I made it this morning. But I don't remember making it. Oh if Mr Kaiba finds out I'll be losing my job as well as my short term memory. Oh, this is just terrible."

Atlanta wasn't used to seeing the usually iron-clad secretary in such a state. Reaching across the large desk, she placed a hand over hers, smiling, "Try not to worry Lorna, your job is safe, you're still as quick off the mark as ever, I know from experience remember?" Atlanta turned towards the door, taking her hand away from Lorna's and staring at the door suspiciously. "I'm going to accidentally interrupt Lorna, like usual. I want to know what's keeping that guy in there. Don't worry, I won't get you into trouble." She walked up to the door and pushed gently on the handle, turning to smile at Lorna as she entered the with a wink. "See you soon."

As she closed the door, Atlanta turned to confront her husband and his mysterious associate. But she found the strikingly familiar frame of the man in the blue cloak, from the volcano, staring at her, one hand raised, in it clasped a gun and it pointed right at Kaiba's chest as he stood behind the desk, staring at Atlanta with a determined expression in his blue eyes. "What the hell? Is this some sort of sick joke?" She demanded, feeling extremely nervous to see this figure again since their last encounter.

"You aren't supposed to be here Atlanta. Go home." Kaiba replied, glaring at her to leave. "I don't want anything happening to you again now leave, you know what his creep is capable of."

"Creep?" the hooded figure demanded, his voice masked yet again, "You dare call me a creep Kaiba, when I can end your life at any given second? I wouldn't dare hurt Atlanta, you know I wouldn't."

"He's right Kaiba." Atlanta interceded, trying to buy some time by keeping the figure's gaze on her, away from Kaiba, knowing he'd probably act out some sort of action plan for security he stored in his brain. "Not about the not hurting me part, but you shouldn't really be insulting him when he's threatening you with a gun."

It worked, the figure turned towards her, "I've never hurt you!"

"Oh never?" Kaiba interrupted foiling her plan, "What about in that volcano you sick dog? You subjugated her to those electrodes you sick whacko."

"They would never kill her," The figure still gazed at Atlanta, so maybe her plan to keep his gaze on her was working, "I just wanted to make her feel some of the pain she caused me."

Atlanta frowned, rolling her eyes, "Not this again. I don't know who you are dude! If I beat you at gaming then I'm sorry but there's gotta be a loser and it wasn't going to be me." She still couldn't believe the way this man was behaving over a game competition. "I don't care if I'm not number 1 anymore I…"

"You think this is about games?" the figure cut across her savagely, "That I'd do all this for a game? No Atlanta, I'm worried about that, those were Grithith's grievances with you. You hurt me far deeper than you ever hurt him. You did worse than shock me with some electrodes. Kaiba ruined my life and you helped him do it Atlanta, you betrayed me."

Atlanta folded her arms, raising an eyebrow suggestively, "I wasn't aware of swearing loyalty to a freak under some sort of blue hooded disguise, so I hardly betrayed you."

"So, I'm a freak now, is that the way it is?"

Kaiba scoffed loudly, "What, you wouldn't actually try and class yourself as normal now would you? You're a psychopath madman who nearly killed my wife in a volcano and now you're back to finish the job."

"For the last time, I didn't nearly kill her, I just tried to shock some sense into her!"

Kaiba folded his arms across his chest, "You meant that quite literally then." he spat in the figure's direction.

"You wouldn't understand, neither of you would." the hooded figure continued, still gazing at Atlanta, "Which disappoints me most Atlanta. All that I had given you, you threw it back in my face the day you married this chump for his money. How could you lower yourself?"

Atlanta couldn't help replying sarcastically even though Kaiba's life was in danger, "Wow, you're a regular Romeo aren't you? How could I have ever let you go?"

"Too easily as it would seem." came the raspy surprise. "The dirt on my grave hadn't even begun to grow grass and you were off philandering with someone else." He continued bitingly, "You never struck me for a slut, Atlanta."

Stunned by his words, Atlanta took a step hesitant step backwards, feeling the door behind her, when Kaiba replied, "Don't you need to have died first to have a grave? I don't know if that fact is common knowledge yet."

"That grave is empty!" the figure bit out savagely.

And suddenly all the pieces clicked as Atlanta stared at the still hooded with emotional eyes, "Shawn? Is that you?" She remembered seeing his face when she had felt delusional in the volcano, had it actually been him? Had he been the one to hurt her and put them through so much in the their marriage. But how? He was dead? He'd thrown himself from that bridge, it had to have been certain death, it had been proclaimed a recovery mission as soon as the police had arrived, hadn't even bee brought across as a rescue mission. How could he have survived that drop? "I don't understand…you died…"

"How very astute, Atlanta!" The figure cried loudly, "I'm still dying, and here you are, wearing someone else's ring, the mother to someone else's child. He took everything away from me, took it all, everything I'd ever held dear to my heart. Now he has to die!"

"I took everything? I married my wife! She has given birth to my child! I didn't take anything from you!" Kaiba responded, looking worried now, glancing from Atlanta's features to the hooded figure that continued to stare at her. "So, you've been trying to drive wedge between us, is that it?"

"Someone like you would never understand, Kaiba! I loved her, from the bottom of my heart. She was everything to me, we were going to get married, have a family, a future." the figure's voice was dangerously low, "I was found far down the river, by a little man who lived in the country. For months I didn't know who I was and he didn't buy papers to find out. I lived in darkness and was weak and depressed. Until one day, I heard a bird singing softly and it reminded me of something. Gradually I got most of my memory back and came back to find that everyone had believed me dead. And you, Atlanta, the ghost that had haunted my dreams had married someone else, someone richer than me, you dirty little monger. I'd lost everything, now here I am, a disfigured form of my old self, here to take my vengeance. But I still can't hurt you Atlanta, not even after all the hurt you caused me."

Atlanta felt tears spring to her eyes at his words. She truly had thought he had died, now here he was in front of her, accusing her of all these things. She couldn't bare it, not like this, not with Kaiba stuck in the middle like a shield. "You left me Shawn, not the other way around."

"No, I fell and you, you just carried on with your life. And despite it all, I still love you, like I loved that girl that used to read myths to me when we were younger with that innocent glint in her eyes. Now, you're not innocent, pregnant before you were married I hear, you rotten heathen."

"You fell?" Atlanta demanded hysterically, his memory had obviously lapsed on a lot of things concerning that night so long ago, "You didn't fall Shawn, I told them that's what you did. For a while they even suspected me, but then, why kill a dying man?" she asked him, starting to slowly pace back and forth, "Do you know what it's like to be subjected to hours and hours of questions concerning your fiancé's death. Hours I carried on in those interview rooms, telling the same story, the same events…the same lie over and over again Shawn." she saw the figure physically tense then, "Because I didn't push you and you sure didn't fall Shawn. You jumped! You took me up to that bridge, you told me that you loved me and that no matter what, you'd always be there for me, then you jumped! You flung yourself over that bridge and I hoped for a long time that by some miracle you lived."

"I did live."

Atlanta glared at him determinedly, "That was then though, I'd hoped then, now I don't understand why I bothered. You left me to deal with that, you tried to kill yourself! You left me, you left me and then you did all that to me. Didn't you know you could have killed my baby?"

"It wasn't my baby, it was his! He took you from me!"

"It would seem, you pushed her away, Kirkland, by throwing yourself from that bridge, the coward's way out. Now you," Kaiba stressed heavily, "seek to destroy me because you believe I stole something from you. Well I didn't steal anything, Atlanta married me, she made her choice."

The figure raised his hand slowly, and pulled down the hood of his head to reveal a face Atlanta didn't know anymore. She gasped at the reality of it all, gone were his handsome, boyish features that had made him almost irresistible to her in her teenage years. In their place was a scared, drawn face with bloodshot eyes. His once fine hair was now patchy with clumps of hair being absent with white patched scars in their place. "See what you did to me?" came his raspy voice that frightened her to the core.

"Oh Shawn, look at what you've done to yourself." Atlanta exclaimed waveringly, feeling an overwhelming surge of pity for him then.

He continued to stare at her, his vampire-like eyes hungry for some sort of retribution, "You promised to always love me Atlanta, for bad or for ill."

She nodded, admitting guiltily, "I did, please believe me I did. But look at what you've done to yourself Shawn. Have you even looked in a mirror recently."

He snarled in her direction, his eyes narrowing in on her face, "So your love was only skin deep then? Because I was good-looking then? I thought you loved me Atlanta!"

"No," she denied fiercely, surprised she still had courage in the face of this monster that had become of her ex-fiancé, the man who was holding a gun at her husband, the father of her child. "I did love you, ever so much, you broke my heart when you jumped that night Shawn. The nightmare haunted me for an age."

"Then let me kill him and we can be together, nobody in our way." Shawn indicated Kaiba with his gun.

He really had lost his marbles, Atlanta thought, staring at him, did he really think she loved him now? After all he'd done? But he seemed hell-bent on killing Kaiba whatever her thoughts. "Why do you need to kill him? He didn't know, there's no reason to kill Kaiba."

"You're married to him Atlanta, and if you loved me, you'd let me do it. He took you from me, before I had a chance to get to you to let you know how much I loved you." Shawn stated, still firm in his desire, and new fire entering his eyes. "All this is his fault. You know it is."

Technically, it wasn't Kaiba's fault that they'd ended up in the pregnant situation but he had forced her into marrying him afterward. But that didn't warrant a bullet in the brain, especially not now when she had become so used to living with him, to dealing with him to almost caring for him. She had to think of a way to stop Shawn from doing this. She glanced at Kaiba and could read nothing there as he stared down the barrel of the gun pointed at him.

"You'd never get away with killing him Shawn. He's too powerful and nobody would rest until you'd be brought to justice, especially his little brother!" she tried to stress the pointlessness of killing Kaiba, not that these were the primary reasons he shouldn't be killed. She didn't want Bryony to lose her father at such a young age.

"We could run away together!"

Atlanta frowned, "I can't do that Shawn, you know I can't. I have a daughter now…"

Shawn's eyes flashed angrily, "His daughter! I wouldn't want anything to do with her!"

"But I'm her mother Shawn, I could never leave her."

Shawn stared at her for an age, anger gleaming in his eyes, slowly he cocked the gun he still held pointed at Kaiba. "Is that your final decision or do you want to rethink your answer?" he asked menacingly, a snarl on his face again making his features even more horrific.

"Please Shawn, don't do this, it's pointless…"

"Atlanta…" Kaiba started cautiously, specking up for the first time in what seemed like an age, "We won't be seen begging for our lives. He can't reduce us that far."

"OH you're really getting off on this aren't you?" Shawn demanded of him clearly enraged with the fact that Kaiba wasn't playing his game the way he wanted it to be played.

Kaiba blinked and stared at him calmly, "I see a silly man, with a gun, who couldn't even manage to kill himself and is now trying to threaten to kill me. I'm not 'getting off on' anything to be quite frank. I'm rather bored of this whole thing so if you're going to actually kill me, go ahead, I have a huge conference tomorrow that I'd rather not go to, I'd have all the excuse in the world not to go."

What the hell was he doing? Provoking him? Shawn had a gun point in his direction and there Kaiba stood provoking him. Atlanta really began to panic, she didn't know this Shawn anymore so she really wasn't sure what he was capable of. Would he actually kill Kaiba? What about poor Bryony? "Kaiba please, you're not helping the situation."

"Helping? Is that what this prig is supposed to be doing?" Shawn asked viciously, turning back to Atlanta with venom in his eyes. "Make your decision! And you better hope it's the right one!"

Atlanta was about to reply when Kaiba spoke over her, "She doesn't have to. Atlanta move away from the door please."

Before she could even look at him, she heard it. The sound of bounding footsteps coming for the office, and slowly she realised what was happening. Swiftly, Atlanta sidestepped the door as it swung open and cause confusion in the room. Shots were fired but she was too stunned to see who had been hit as she closed her eyes and held her hands over her ears in panic.

After what seemed like an age, she felt two strong hands encircle her own, prompting her to open one eye cautiously to see who it was. Her heart hammered excitedly at the sight of Kaiba's blue eyes boring into her own. Overcome with nerves, she flung herself into his arms and hugged him as tightly as her arms would allow. "Easy, I do need to breathe."

"I don't care. Oh I thought you were dead you big beast." Atlanta pulled her head back and looked up at him through glistening eyes, "And don't you ever encourage another potential killer in making my child fatherless!"

"I see you were clearly worried about _me_ there!" Kaiba replied sarcastically staring down at her face. "If you hadn't have been your ignorant little self, I probably would be a goner right now. I'd run out of things to delay him about then you barged right in with this bright smile on your face! You little idiot!"

"I'll take that as a thank you." she murmured, pulling away from him, feeling suddenly embarrassed. She looked around the room and saw Kaiba's bodyguards all circling it and making checks, Shawn was no where to be seen, "Where…?" she stopped when she noticed a small pool of blood.

Kaiba glared around the room, shrugging, "He'll live, they got him in the knees, I want to see him go down for this."

Everything that had happened suddenly began to sink in to Atlanta. Shawn was alive, he was alive! After all this time! And he'd been the one responsible for the incident back at Academy Island, had put Bryce's life in danger, and Bryony's! Slowly she raised her hands and tears clouded her vision. "Oh no…" she gasped, almost inaudibly, _what have I done to him_? She thought to herself. _This is all my fault_.

She felt Kaiba's eyes on her as she sank to the floor in desperation. What had she done? "This is all my fault." Before she realised his intentions, Kaiba scooped her small frame into his arms, barking orders at the security before leaving with her in his arms. "I can walk…" she stopped when the doors to the elevators closed and Kaiba smother her lips with his own.

"Shut up and don't complain for once." his arm tightened around her, drawing her even closer to his body as the elevator descended to the ground floor where the limo was somehow waiting for them. Swiftly, he opened the door and slid into the large seat, still holding her close to him. "Take us home Roland." he spoke calmly to his trusted employee.

Feeling protected, but suddenly shaking, Atlanta buried her head into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his body to hold herself even closer, using him as a leverage to stop her shaking. "I'm so sorry…" she apologised softly into his crisp, white business suit. Kaiba didn't reply, he just held her close and stared out the window with determined eyes.

Atlanta was safe in his arms, but for some reason, the tremors in her body refused to subside and she didn't understand. From no where, her eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks and onto his suit, but she refused to let them fall. Sobbing, she bit them back, keeping her cheek on the warmth of his shoulder.

Finally, they arrived at their mansion, Roland opening the door for Kaiba to climb out and carry her into the house, bringing her straight to his personal drawing room, a room she hadn't been in before. Right now however, she barely acknowledged the warm room with its modern décor and warm sofas. She just concentrated on trying to get her nerves to settle.

Kaiba gently lowered her onto one of the larger sofas, his hands unclasping her cold owns from behind his back as he stood up and went over to the drinks cabinet for a moment. With the sudden abandonment, Atlanta began to shake with renewed vigour, silently calling out for her rock that had left her to her breath-taking tremors. She barely acknowledged the glass that was held out before her, only taking it when Kaiba took her cold hand and wrapped it around the glass, crouching down to stare at her intensely.

"Drink it, it'll warm your insides." he spoke in a somewhat normal voice, coaxing her to take a sip from the glass they were both holding, guiding it to her lifeless lips. Trying to pull herself together, she took a sip from the glass, gasping as a searing warmth washed through her insides, putting some life back into her cold limbs. "Feel better?" Kaiba asked as her eyes began to focus on his face.

She still didn't feel ready to face the situation, not trusting herself to speak, she nodded, somewhat dumbly, unable to stop a single tear from rolling down her cheek as she stared at him. "The police will be wanting a statement." Kaiba spoke seriously, as his finger slowly traced the path of her tear of her damp cheek. "Will you feel up to it after you rest?"

Atlanta gazed at his handsome face, unable to fathom how she was feeling at the minute, just knowing that she couldn't possibly deal with the police right now, not again. Memories of the night Shawn flung himself from the bridge and the torment that had followed came flooding back to her, bringing fresh tremors to her body. "I can't…not again Kaiba…please…don't make me." Somehow she had found the strength to speak, but had to take some effort from holding her tears back, thus allowing several more salted droplets to flow from her eyes. Her voice was raspy and uncharacteristically weak.

She was unable to determine his expression through her tears, but felt Kaiba's hand pull the glass aside, sitting beside her on the large couch, pulling her into his warm embrace. She went willingly, having missed his warmth in the last ten minutes, burying her face into his chest, thankful she wasn't wearing any makeup. Again, her small arms reached round his body to his back, pulling herself even closer into his embrace. Finally, in the safety of his arms, she gave into the sobs that had threatened to engulf her body for so long.

How had all this happened? And why, to her? Her life was like one enormous soap opera, with one twist hardly waiting on the other. The days while her mother had still been alive were still fresh in her memory, how she'd hurt her only daughter, blamed her for her depression and everything that had come with it, including her father's affair.

Atlanta's life had continued evermore following the death of the woman who had caused her so much pain. She had taken on a role to help raise Bryce, had parted some knowledge of gaming to her young brother, had found a virtual ticket from the real world, where the pain hadn't existed, where she was able to take out her anger and frustration with the world.

Shawn had been an enormous part of her youth, always being there for her during her adolescence years. So much had he been there that se had gradually found herself falling in love with the young good looking man he was becoming, and he was always patient with her always adoring and supporting her. Then the tragic news had come and her tender world had fallen apart at the seams, leaving a blank void of existence in its wake. Causing the tragic fall from grace for Shawn, causing his supposed death.

But she had seen light at the end of the tunnel, had worked and fought her way towards it. However, on the way she had crashed with a man most unlikely to draw her attention at any other time. Fate had engineered another cruel twist, forcing her into a situation with the most arrogant and stubborn of men, Seto Kaiba.

His ruthless ways had saw her enter into a loveless marriage, something she had always vowed never to do. A marriage for the sake of their unborn baby, for its protection and safe-keeping. A marriage that was tried and tested and somehow prevailed at the best of times, she didn't even want to think of the worst times. Of the times when they constantly fought, when Mokuba had to pull them apart before someone got hurt.

Then, through all the hurt and frustration, they had been forced to unite, to present an allied front to the enemies that were threatening the beloved members of their family. And unite they had, taking on their enemies together, saving people's lives.

Able to pull through it, she had found out about her father's affair, causing further havoc in her already spinning world, stopping her from feeling grounded even for a moment, as a young sister appeared on the scene, tall, blond and mercilessly beautiful and strong to a fault. Within the girl, she had found a great ally, one who could help teach her about life as well as learn from her own experiences.

Finally, this last spanner that had spun into her shaking world seemed to mock her callously, the one spanner that had begun the whole rollercoaster, Shawn Kirkland. The man she had believed herself in love with, the man who had held her on summer days as they went for picnics. The man who had pledged always to protect her and to be with her always. The man who had stripped away those promises with the first hurdle that had come their way. The man she no longer knew as the one she had loved.

Now she sat, tangled in another's arms. The most improbable of men to have ever found her in the arms before. The man, that somehow along the way, had become her husband, had become her support and fort throughout the last number of long months. Although she had constantly been a loggerheads with him, Kaiba had somehow provided the strength and stability she had needed in coping with all the spanners that had been hurled her way during their marriage. He had been steadfast and strong, never hurting her.

He never promised anything, so Atlanta never expected anything from him. He was a rock that never seemed to raise her up only to just, somehow, let her down completely. At least she could depend on him that way, at least he hadn't made any promises of love and faithfulness, with him, she knew where she was.

For a long while she cried in his arms, and for long while he just held her, not commenting for even stroking her. After what seemed like an age, Kaiba stood up, Atlanta realising how drowsy she felt now, and scooped her into his arms once more. Keeping her face buried in his shoulder, she was aware of him carrying her up the stairs and into a familiar room, her own room, and sat her on the bed.

Slowly, Kaiba undressed her, no sexual inclination in his actions. His hands were gentle, almost as if he were undressing a young child. When she was naked, he pulled a cotton nightgown over her head before pulling back her sheets and lifting her to lie her down in them.

Tiredness overcoming her, she didn't object to his actions, forgetting all about the conversation she had originally gone to Kaiba Corp to have. She felt the soft pillow cushion her heavy head, and she was aware of Kaiba lifting her clothes and setting them on her chair. However, darkness soon enveloped her as she allowed her eyelids to finally close, allowing sleep to come to her. She was unaware of the trauma that day would come to cause her marriage.

Aimee stared at the group of friends in front of her, feeling decidedly tired and somewhat annoyed. Blinking, she put her usual neutral face on show and greeted them in as friendly way as she could must at that time in the morning. "Ari…other people…Bryce, can I help you with something at," she glanced at her watch, before continuing groggily "5:30 in the morning?"

In front of her stood her best friend, and newest cousin, Arianna, dressed in her casual obelisk blazer, her cousin Bryce, Jaden Yuki, Syrus Truesdale, Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes and her brother Atticus. What they all were doing at her door at this time of the morning would alarm most people, but she just stood and stared at them, not letting anything flicker on her face to betray weakness.

Bryce spoke up first, "Hey Aims!" he declared excitedly, then looked decidedly flustered, "We were just wondering, since its going to be such a wonderful day, and since it is Saturday, if you'd like to come with us out on one of Aster's large yachts."

Aware of the fact that she was still in her oriental styled pyjamas, Aimee glanced to Arianna, wondering silently if she'd gone mad to have fallen in with this crew. Arianna looked tired herself and subtle lines showed she was a little worried but trying to hide it for now. "At five in the morning? May I ask why now?"

Arianna had the grace to look slightly redder in the face now, "Chazz and I woke everyone up at 5 so we decided not to waste the day. Contacted Aster and he's waiting for us in the mooring." Chazz looked a little tired himself and agitated at best.

Bryce nodded, "And Lanta is with him."

Aimee froze midway through closing her door, her green eyes darting to Bryce's face. "Atlanta? Why is she here? Has something happened?"

Bryce shrugged non-committedly, "She just says she's been feeling under strain as of late. Last night, after a good duel with Jaden, I was returning to my room to find her there, tidying it like an insane woman. It would appear she wanted to get away, although I don't even know what is going on. Bryony's with her, she kept me up all night crying so I was glad when Arianna knocked on my door."

Aimee frowned, "That's curious." she glanced at Arianna and for the first time, noticed the pleading in her eyes. Mentally rolling her eyes, Aimee nodded, "Give me fifteen, I'll be out soon."

"Make sure you do something with that mess on your head." came a jabbing reply from Atticus Rhodes, probably referring to her hair, which usually sat large when she got up in the morning. Aimee glanced at him and noticed the playful sparkle in his eyes. Rolling her eyes, physically this time, she closed the door and proceeded to get dressed in her Ra Yellow uniform, finally pulling on her shorts ten minutes later.

She paused in the mirror and glanced her appearance over. Her long wavy hair was hanging low on her back and her face looked pale and tired but she opened the door anyway, no one would care what she looked like. "Great, let's go." Bryce said, almost shoving her along the way until the group got moving towards the docks.

Aimee glanced about for Arianna and noticed she was talking to Atticus at the back of the group. Almost groaning, but catching herself at the last minute, she paused and waited until Atticus and Arianna were alongside her before continuing with them. "So, what's really going on?"

Arianna shook her head, Atticus not having the decency to walk off in the midst of an obviously private discussion. "Bryce called me last night to talk. He called again, later, sounding aggravated when I heard Bryony in the background." Arianna scowled, looking worried, "Atlanta's really raving at the moment. It's not like her Aims. After that whole gun incident, she's been rushing about, not giving herself a rest, according to Mokuba anyway."

Aimee knitted her brow together, wonderingly, "Mokuba? Kaiba's brother?"

"He called me about a week ago." Arianna nodded slowly, "I told you I was worried, remember?"

She did recall that discussion, but Aimee hadn't worried, Atlanta normally picked herself up from situations, no matter how smack-in-the-face they were. After all the stuff she'd been through in her early years, it would always take a lot to throw Atlanta off her course in life. "I remember."

Arianna glanced down at her hands. "I got there this morning and well, she wasn't upset, she was just rushing about, a happy-go-lucky smile on her face."

"That sounds like Atlanta." Aimee nodded, and it did, Atlanta was like that, she never paused to survey things, just went about her usual business.

"No." Arianna shook her head again, "When you look close, she's pale and tired and groggy and ready to crack." Arianna sniffed loudly, "This whole business has just messed with her head and well, I've only know her this year and well, since you've known her all your life, maybe you could talk to her. Bryce is a guy, he'd not understand. Maybe I'll look after Bryony while you discuss everything with her."

Aimee nodded, understandingly, "I have known her longer Ari, but you two have really connected. You are so alike in so many ways. But I'll try but I think you'd be better." Aimee stared around them, at all the friends in the group, "How the hell did they get involved in all this?"

Arianna laughed, but it was Atticus that replied, "Bryce telephoned Chazz, in his tired state, instead of Arianna. It was quite comical actually. You should have seen Chazz's face when he left his room."

Aimee frowned, and blinked in reaction, "I can understand."

"Yeah and well, since Alexis is next door to me, she woke up when Bryce called. And well here we all are!" Arianna declared happily, laughing a little before frowning at how Aimee refused to even look at Atticus as she walked along side them.

"I don't understand how you actually fell into this crowd." Aimee whispered honestly, trying not to let her angst show. She hated how whenever they hung out now, one of these friends would always be there, most likely Syrus or someone else.

Arianna nodded, but she wasn't able to reply.

"What's wrong with this crowd anyway?" Atticus asked, a weird expression on his face.

Aimee refused to take the bait, merely replying calmly, "My words weren't concerning if there was anything wrong with this crowd, Mr Rhodes, I was just, honestly, expressing my puzzlement. Arianna has never been friends with you since she started here and well, three years later and here we are. I just find it confusing, that's all. So please, try to refrain from putting words into my mouth."

"Oh, do calm down! I'm too worried about Atlanta to worry about the animosity between you guys." Arianna reprimanded them in an uncharacteristic fashion, making Aimee glance her way. She held her tongue then, noticing the worry greatly etched in Arianna's features.

"Try to calm yourself." Aimee encouraged her, "Atlanta will be fine. She always picks herself up, when you get to know her more, you will know her unbending will to get her life back on track. She is strong!" Aimee did an uncharacteristic thing, feeling slightly awkward, but she took Arianna's hand and squeezed it lightly as they approached the docks where Aster Phoenix stood with his arms crossed.

"Nothing like an early morning sailing." Aimee saw that he looked very tired and not in the best of moods. His face was in a permanent frown as he stared at the others. "Now I have a mad woman running around my boat, giving my chef a headache. Are we going or what?"

Arianna was about to answer when Aimee pulled her back, stepping past Aster after letting go of her hand. "We won't be going anywhere. Bryce? Ari? Any of you want to join me in trying to calm her down?"

"Well hello down there! Nice day for a good sailing hey!" Came a bright voice from the deck, making them all look up. "You better get your skates on or we'll miss the best part of the day!" Atlanta stood there, brown hair blowing in the wind, some strands covering her face.

"Sis, it's 5am! We have plenty of time!" Bryce replied while the others murmured behind him. Aimee sighed when she saw Atticus roll his eyes.

She turned back to Atlanta, who called out to Bryce, "Not if you want to catch dawn! It's a marvellous time of day, you should see!"

Bryce and Arianna came to stand at either side of Aimee, all three staring up on deck to the frenzied Mrs Kaiba. "I think we should handle this." Aimee murmured to the other two, making Arianna turn to the others, explaining that they'll try to sort it out. Bracing herself, Aimee led the others on board the ship where Atlanta greeted them brightly.

Aimee soon saw that Arianna had been right, Atlanta looked like a ghostly shadow of her usual self, her usually bright eyes, dull and lifeless, her face pale and drawn and her body thin and shaking. Aimee walked forward, motioning for Arianna to go and look after Bryony, who was in a cot on the deck.

"Hi Atlanta. I'm here to talk." Aimee spoke cautiously, afraid to have her flying off the hook.

"We can do that at sea, you silly girl!" Atlanta reprimanded her, a condescending tone in her voice, making Aimee raise her eyebrows questioningly. "Why aren't the others coming? I've cooked dinner, roast beef and salmon."

"Take a second and think about what you just said sis!" Bryce replied slowly, staring worriedly at his sister.

Atlanta looked confused for a second, smiling again, "What? You like beef!"

Aimee took a step forward, clasping one of Atlanta's hands and staring at her. "Atlanta, it's 5am! The sun is only rising and you're cooking dinner! Don't you think there's a little bit wrong with that?"

Atlanta frowned, trying to withdraw her hand but Aimee held fast, "What are you saying? That there's something wrong with me? That I'm crazy? Because I'm not!"

Aimee shook her head, trying to give her cousin a small smile of encouragement. "Of course not. But maybe you're stretching yourself a little here. When was the last time you slept?"

Atlanta's eyes went slightly dazed for a moment, as she stared off into the distance, "I don't know. But that's ok, I'll be fine! Really!"

"Atlanta. You need to rest." Aimee stated softly, trying not to scare her cousin. "Bryony needs her mother in top condition."

"I'm a good mother!" Atlanta suddenly went on the attack, glaring at Aimee, "Don't you ever accuse me of neglect again!"

"She didn't do that sis!" Bryce exclaimed brightly, "She's just letting you know you're not on top form and we're worried about you!"

"Exactly," Aimee agreed firmly, "You need to rest. Does Kaiba know you're here?"

Atlanta glanced at the floor, a sudden sadness in her deep eyes, tears welling, "I don't want to see him. I can't…don't make me see him."

Aimee glanced at Bryce, hoping to silently communicate that it was important that someone gets in contact with him. Bryce seemed to get her meaning and turned back down the plank to speak to the others, leaving Aimee with a tearful Atlanta. "Atlanta, Kaiba's Bryony's father. You can't keep him from seeing her. Have you had an argument?"

Surprisingly, Atlanta shook her lowered head, "No, no argument, I just…can't sleep, just restless."

"Have you tried sleeping pills?" Aimee suggested evenly, but was rewarded with a glare from Atlanta.

"Of course not! My mother went on to those and I refuse to resort to them! I won't end up like her!" Atlanta declared vehemently, again trying to take her hand from Aimee's, still proving too weak.

Aimee nodded, "That's good. We don't want depressants in your system." Aimee used her best quality, her level-headedness in order to keep Atlanta talking in order to get to the bottom of this. "Maybe you'd want me to talk to Kaiba?"

"No!" Atlanta declared hotly, a blush covering her cheeks, "He can't know! Can't…he's too…"

Aimee narrowed her eyes one Atlanta's features, figuring out that somehow, Kaiba had caused the distress she was seeing in Atlanta's usually upbeat features. "What's happened? Has he cheated on you? Hurt you?"

Atlanta lowered her gaze sadly, shrugging slowly, "I don't know. Shawn…" she voice trailed off shakily after mentioning her dead fiancé's name.

"I know…you loved him…" Aimee frowned, staring still at Atlanta's down-turned head. "Atlanta, have you fallen in love with Kaiba?" She knew of Atlanta's intentions never to do so, had always fought her husband at every opportunity she'd had.

Atlanta's blue eyes raised to meet Aimee's gaze as she shrugged heavily, "I don't know…I just…Shawn…I'm such a bad person Aimee I…" Suddenly she broke into tears, making Aimee glance awkwardly over to Arianna before enclosing Atlanta in her arms. "So…sorry!" Atlanta muffled into Aimee's uniform.

"It's ok Atlanta." Aimee stated softly, trying to calm her cousin's convulsions. "We all have to learn to move on! Look at your father he's moved on. Life doesn't stop for anyone Atlanta."

"He almost died because of me Aims." Atlanta pulled away and leant on the decking, clasping her nervous hands together. "This is all my fault." She was stronger now, but the tears were still falling freely.

Aimee mimicked her actions, staring over the edge where she saw the others speaking with Bryce, occasionally glancing up at them. "Are you speaking about the gun incident?"

Atlanta nodded, staring of into the distance, "Kaiba almost died, because of me. Because Shawn…." her voice broke on another sob but she quickly caught her breathing.

"Shawn wasn't your fault! And neither was Kaiba's incident." Aimee rationalised, evenly, "What is this all about?"

Atlanta shook her head slowly, as if she was confused, "I wanted to see Bryce, we've always been each other's support."

"And do you need support? What about Kaiba?"

Atlanta's face broke into a small smile, "How can he help? He's the problem! I've gone and done the one thing I said I wouldn't…was determined not to do! How can I love a man like Kaiba? When I saw that gun pointed at his chest, my whole insides tightened…I thought it was happening again. All my fault, you know!"

Aimee frowned, noticing Bryce slowly returning up the plank, "Shawn's death and the gun incident weren't your fault Atlanta! You supported Shawn through it all, he killed himself! You didn't pull that gun on Kaiba!"

"I might as well have, because it was Shawn that did it!" Atlanta stated fervidly, still staring off into the distance, shocking Aimee with her words.

"Shawn's dead Atlanta."

To Aimee's astonishment, Atlanta started shaking her dark head slowly, "Nope, he didn't die Aimee. I know you think I'm crazy but it's true. He didn't die, when he found out about my marriage, he swore vengeance and wanted to kill Kaiba! He almost succeeded too!"

Aimee was stunned, staring down at Arianna's friends. "He lived? But that's impossible…"

"Ha!" Atlanta scoffed sarcastically, "I thought so too, but it was him, I saw him. I saw his face…I didn't even recognise him Aimee. He's become this…this monster and it's all my fault."

Shawn was alive…but that was nearly impossible, it would take some sort of twisted miracle to survive the fall he had taken. And yet, according to Atlanta, he had survived, but they hadn't been told the identity of the attacker. Perhaps it was Shawn that did it and put Atlanta in this state.

Aimee shook her head, "No, it's not your fault Atlanta!" she stated with a little bit more passion than she usually said things, "Shawn did this to himself! He created this monster! He's put you through hell, him and those loonies that electrocuted you while you were pregnant with Bryony…"

Aimee's voice twiddled off when she saw the sad look in Atlanta's eyes, pausing for a moment. "That was Shawn too Aimee. He almost killed my baby, my Bryony!"

"Does Bryce know about this?" Aimee asked, watching the subject coming closer to them as they spoke. "You should tell him."

Atlanta sniffed, "Yeah, I should. I guess…it's just so hard. I keep having nightmares…of that day…when Shawn…when he almost killed my family…"

When Bryce got to them, Aimee took his hand and guided him to place she was vacating, "Atlanta needs to talk to you. Did you contact Kaiba?" She left his side when he nodded and walked over to Arianna, who was sitting on one of chairs with Bryony in her arms, smiling brightly, her large blue eyes sparkling. She turned in time to see the others coming on board, wary of Atlanta and trying to avoid her discussion with her brother.

"What's the diagnosis?" Arianna asked, bouncing Bryony on her knee as Aster, Atticus, Alexis, Chazz and Jaden came over to where they sat. "Is she ok now?"

Aimee stared over at her two cousins, a glower on her face, "I think she'll be ok. Just a huge case of shock for her."

Aster followed her gaze along with the others, before asking, "Shock? Over the near shooting?"

Atticus shrugged, "Anyone would be worked up about that, naturally."

Aimee's eyes flashed angrily in his direction, how dare he just shrug off a member of her family. "Yeah of course!" she bit out savagely, "Especially since it was a formerly dead fiancé that did it! That, and the incident in the volcano too!"

There was a round of gasps, Atticus looked at her with his deep brown eyes, frowning. Arianna continued to bounce Bryony before replying, "Shawn? It was Shawn the whole time? I thought he loved her!"

"Apparently he still does! She was pretty sure it was him!" Aimee stated cautiously, still watching her cousins, noticing how at different times Bryce stiffened as if in anger, "If Arena was here it would be so much better, she's better at this stuff than I am. Or even Abi! I would say Alyssa but then, she'd get all hot under the collar and demand blood, so I won't get as bad as her."

Arianna chuckled warmly, "Oh I don't know, you seemed to do alright to me. But I think Bryce is going to need serious calming pills when he's finished." Bryce's hands were clenching into fists as Atlanta spoke to him, unclenching and then clenching again.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Aimee noted, still staring at her cousins at the other side of the deck, "Shawn's death almost destroyed Atlanta, she was hounded by the police and press for months and rarely made a public appearance because of it all. By in large, she remained upbeat but you could tell sometimes when her smiles didn't reach her eyes or when she stared off into the distance, she missed him bad. Alyssa was on suicide watch, although Arena doubted that it would get that bad. I tend to agree with her."

Arianna nodded, tickling Bryony's neck playfully as she asked, "Do you reckon we should call in Kaiba?"

"Bryce said that Kaiba is on his way, he used my phone." Aster let them know, his arms folded as he watched Bryce from the background.

"So what's her name?" Alexis asked, kneeling down in front of Bryony and Arianna, the young baby squealing in delight at having another finger to squeeze.

Aimee glanced down, watching Alexis play with Bryony as Arianna answered, "This is my little niece, Bryony. Don't let her big bright eyes or charming smile fool you, this one sure is Crazy Baby."

"She is absolutely adorable." Atticus noted, also staring at the child, much to Aimee's chagrin. For some reason, this guy just really rubbed her the wrong way and she didn't know why.

Bryony was shifting now, wriggling awkwardly in Arianna's arms, distracting Aimee from the conversation that was taking place between her two cousins. She turned green eyes to the toddler to see her hands were outstretched towards her, as if trying to hug her. "I think she wants to see her Aunty Aimee for a little bit!" Arianna laughed, especially when Aimee's eyes flashed her annoyance. She didn't like holding children and had no desire for her own in the near future.

"You keep her. I'll intervene when she's old enough to discuss life and it's ever unwinding meaning with me." Aimee replied but the child carried on trying to get into her arms so eventually Aimee lamented and lifted the child awkwardly. Big blue eyes stared at her for a long moment before the baby let out a squeal of delight allowing Aimee to give her a hug as she clasped her chubby arms round her neck.

Awkwardly, Aimee patted the baby's bum, until she pulled at Aimee's tight clasp that kept her hair up, allowing her large dark curls to fall around her face as the baby laughed excitedly. Hurriedly, Aimee turned Bryony around do that she faced the other way, in time for Atticus who bent down in front of her to play a game of funny faces.

"As usual, the girls love Atticus!" Arianna commented when Bryony screamed in delight.

Aimee rolled her eyes, trying not to watch as the good-looking obelisk entranced the baby on her knee with his playful antics. "Do try not to generalise Ari!" she scolded her friend despite the fact he held Aimee almost entranced at that moment. It was going to be a long wait for Kaiba to come, Atlanta needed a break and daddy was going to have to watch baby.

--

"Sun, sea and no babies!" Alyssa called out, her voice barely audible through the wind sweeping over the convertible. Atlanta frowned, laughing from the back seat as Arena drove them to their Family Villa on private property a couple of hundred miles south of Domino.

Arena glanced to her right to laughingly point out, "Don't you mean no more of Dad growling down your throat about that crash you could have died in."

Alyssa waved off her sister's comment, "I could die crossing the road at anytime. Life's a risk, he just needs to get over it." She raised one of her hands to tame her curly red hair that was billowing wildly in the wind. "Besides, Atlanta could use the break, she's been rushed off her feet since giving birth and then that big hold up with Shawn."

Atlanta stared to her left, towards the sea, trying to forget about what happened, but it haunted her dreams even now. "I thought we agreed not to mention that name," she called out, loud enough for Alyssa to catch on. But she knew her younger cousin was right, she needed a break and had to get away. She had never felt more confused in her life and she needed some time alone, away from little Bryony and Kaiba.

Kaiba, the cause of her confused thoughts of late. She had always loved Shawn, but witnessing what had happened, what Shawn had tried to do had thrown a spanner in the works of her gradually settling down life. Now her feelings were all over the place and she just needed to have some neutral time, to be selfish for a while.

"Sorry, but it won't just go away. I'll try not to be so tactless in future." Alyssa called back, smiling at her through the rear view mirror.

Arena laughed again, "Not to sound cliché, but Tactless is your middle name, dear sister." She turned the corner that led down to their property, which should be empty since the holidays had just ended and everyone had gone back to work.

But when they got there, they were surprised to find five motorcycles parked in the garage, making the three girls look at each other, puzzled. "Well they're not mine," Alyssa said pointedly when Arena's eyes narrowed pointedly at her. "I promise you, they do not belong to me. Wait, that one looks familiar, oh that one is mine." She smiled a little sheepishly, "But I didn't bring it here, I haven't seen it since….o0o."

"Oh?" Atlanta asked, "what does "Oh" mean?"

"I lent it too Abigail," Alyssa replied, sounding as puzzled as she looked, "I thought she was way up North."

Arena rolled her eyes, "She was travelling all over, maybe they came here for a reason. There is more than four bikes, who else have they picked up along the way?"

Atlanta followed the two of them out of the car and round the side of the large house. The three of them stopped when they saw a girl they didn't recognise lazing by the pool in a purple bikini. She had bright blond hair that she allowed to flow all around her. In her hand she held a coconut shell with a straw that she was currently sipping from.

Regaining her composure first, Alyssa stormed over towards the woman, hands balled into small fists at her side. "Um, excuse me, but who the hell are you and what are you doing on our property?" Typical Alyssa, blunt and to the point.

Startled, the woman took off her shades and turned to look at Alyssa with violet eyes. "Well hello there sugar. You must be related to Abi, I'm guessing you're her youngest sister." She said while eyeing Alyssa up and down, "I'm Abi's friend, Mai Valentine."

Atlanta crossed her arms, agitated, how many duellists can you meet in your short life time? Sighing, she walked over to the two ladies that were staring at each other. "Well hello Ms Valentine. Any friend of Abigail's is welcome here, Alyssa was just startled, right?"

"Damn right I was startled!" Alyssa exploded once more, "I mean, famous duellist or not, what the hell is she doing on our property…"

"Alyssa, calm." Arena came forward too, putting a hand on Alyssa's pale shoulder. "Since we saw Abigail's bike in the garage, Ms Valentine must be a guest of Abigail's. It's nice to meet you Ms Valentine, my name's Arena."

"Please hon, just call me Mai. "

Arena nodded, "Ok Mai, pleasure to meet you. This is my youngest sister Alyssa and my cousin Atlanta."

Mai turned to Atlanta, eyes bright and inquisitive. "Ah, so you're the gal who finally got Kaiba to settle down and marry you. I must say, I'm impressed. Abi has told me all about you."

Atlanta shifted on her feet, frowning uneasily, "Yeah, well it was nothing, really, can't help who you fall in love with." She turned back to walk around the villa again, "I'm going to get our bags from the car."

"Abi's just taken the boys down to see that boat. I decided to stay and sun myself by this fabulous pool of yours…" Mai's voice drifted off as Atlanta turned the corner of the house, feeling a little uneasy about the fact that they had company at the villa. She got the bags from Arena's car and brought them through the door and into the larder, where the hired help was folding clothes that had newly been laundered.

"Ms Atlanta, hello." Ruth, the portly little housekeeper squealed and ran for her, embracing her lovingly. "Oh my, you have lost a lot of weight, are you eating enough? I heard about what happened, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Ruth. Alyssa, Arena and myself just came down here for some R&R. We didn't know you had company or we wouldn't have bothered." Atlanta explain their situation, to which Ruth just laughed.

"Don't you worry child. I can cope." Ruth's face became worried, "But are you ok? I was hoping to meet little Miss Bryony the next time you came down. Your grandfather talks about her non-stop."

Atlanta smiled, trying not to force it, "I'm fine Ruth, just need to relax and resuscitate my limbs. Little Briony is being looked after by her father and the nannies." She turned and lifted her bag, "I'm going to stay in my usual room, if it's still free."

Ruth laughed as Atlanta left the room, calling after her, "Your room is free, but I think Alyssa might be surprised that she'll have to take a guest room."

Atlanta laughed, climbing up the stairs to her room, which no body ever stayed in, but her. It wasn't anything special, probably why nobody else used it, but it was small, and it suited her. The small double bed helped her to relax too. She threw her bag o the bed and opened the little balcony to air the room out, looking down over the beach.

There she saw four familiar figures, one belonging to her cousin and the others being the unmistakeable giant that was Raphael and his two companions, all three looking overly dressed to be on a beach. She smiled as she watched them all come back towards the villa, calling out the them, "Hope there was no kissy kissies down there!"

All four of them looked up before entering the garden, Abigail's face breaking into a bright smile. "Atlanta!" Then realization dawned on her face and she turned noticeably pink in the face as she looked away from her cousin. "Uh, who else is here?"

"You know," Atlanta replied, enjoying teasing her cousin, "just me….and the girls. They're by the pool with your little friend Mai!"

"Oh." the word came out slowly. "I guess this is turning into a regular outing then. Come on down, we'll talk soon…no not that way…"

She'd spoken too late as Atlanta had climbed onto the branch of a tree that grew beside the villa and crawled along the branch before swinging down beside her cousin, gasping a little. "Woo, that was fun." And it was, Atlanta felt a little fizz of joy and excitement, something she hadn't felt in a long while.

Valon whistled a little, "You've got some spunk in ya girl."

Abigail rolled her eyes, "Try not to sound so impressed Valon, she's supposed to be acting like a mother now."

Atlanta shook her head at the reminder, "Na-ah, not this trip. This trip I'm just going to enjoy myself, be as childlike as I can be."

She got an unimpressed frown as a reply, "Yeah, and let's see how long that lasts."

"And what's that supposed to mean exactly?" Atlanta folded her arms, leaning to one side, an eyebrow delicately raised.

Abigail laughed, "Only that by tonight, you'll be crying in your sleep, missing little Bryony ever so much."

"I'll miss her, but I won't cry!"

"Ha, please! You cried when Kaiba first took her to the doctors without you because you'd gotten ill yourself." Alyssa laughed, coming up behind them, Arena following her, and put her arms around Atlanta's waist, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Hey sis! Did we interrupt a saucy weekend or something?"

Abigail flushed as Arena stood on Alyssa's toe making her flinch. "No, we were actually nearly finished touring so we decided to stop off here on our way back."

Arena embraced her older sister, pulling back with a weird expression on her face, "You look different. Is there something wrong?"

Atlanta leaned her head to the side to see if she could get a better view. "What do you mean Rena?"

"Yeah, you're talking crazy sister." Abigail reprimanded, a blush forming on her cheeks.

Arena frowned, "No I'm not. I know you, remember, we grew up together. Why on earth are you glowing?"

Alyssa looked shocked, "Are you baking a bun in the oven? Whose is it?"

Abigail looked offended, glancing around at the male company, "Not that it's any of your business, but no I haven't got a bun in the oven, as you so delicately put it, Alyssa." Raphael seemed to breathe out a billowing sigh, making all the girls look at him.

"O…k," Alyssa stated, slowly, "But something is definitely going on here." All the guys shifted, making her amber eyes zoom in on them, starting with Valon then moving to Alistair, suspiciously, "What do you guys know that we don't?" She continued to glare at them, removing her hands from Atlanta, placing one on her hip, "Spit!"

"What makes you think we'd tell you even if we knew?" Alister asked, turning away from her with a shrug.

Abigail laughed, her eyes glistening, "Look guys, if you must know," she held up her left hand to show off a diamond ring, making her sisters gasp audibly.

"Wow," Atlanta smiled, taking a closer look, "a bit posh to wear right now but it's real nice. Where'd you get it?"

Abigail raised an eyebrow, "You know, sometimes your brain can be too laid back at times." She indicated Raphael behind her, "He got me it."

"Oh," Atlanta turned to Raphael, "Nice ring, bit expensive for a friend…"

"Lanta!" Alyssa exclaimed, "you eejit! It's an engagement ring. You should know, you have a very nice one."

Atlanta frowned, puzzled, "Oh right, but I thought you were just friends. I…oh what the hell, congratulations."

All four girls ran for one another, hugging tightly at Abigail in the middle, laughing throughout the whole moment. "I always knew you'd be the first to marry" Alyssa exclaimed.

Arena looked down at her, "She's not! Atlanta is! She married Kaiba, remember?"

Alyssa frowned, "Oh yeah, silly me."

Atlanta shook her head, smiling. "When did this happen?"

"Yeah, we want all the juicy gossip and how it was done, exactly." Alyssa agreed, nodding her head. They were interrupted when the sound of a mobile went off, ringing loud and clear. Alyssa smiled guiltily, taking her red phone out of her pocket, "My bad!" Atlanta raised her eyebrow as Alyssa read the message, laughing by the end of it. "That Joseph Wheeler, he's hilarious!" She met their confused glances, "You know, Joey…Joey Wheeler, we met while you were injured Atlanta…what is so confusing for you to understand?"

Abigail folded her arms, unimpressed, "What are you doing? Why does he have your number?"

Alyssa raised one of her eyebrows, "Because we're friends, don't you have numbers belonging to friends?"

"Is there anything more to it?" Abigail asked suspiciously.

"Well, you would have seen that there's nothing there between Joey and me since he actually went to Bryony's christening, you know the event that you missed?" Alyssa asked acidly. "Really we're just friends!"

Atlanta laughed as Abigail looked to be about to ask more questions concerning Joey. "Really, they're just friends. He texts her jokes all the time! He used to text them to me but Kaiba deleted his number after blocking it! Still nauseates him I'm afraid!"

Valon chose that time to speak up, "Joey Wheeler? The same Joey Wheeler that I once knew?"

"Well since you were once a duellist, I'm guessing it's one in the same!" Arena replied sarcastically, making Atlanta swing round to glare at her. Why did she always treat this guy like that?

Atlanta turned back to Valon, "We met him a good while ago, as you were all travelling. Actually, I met him and Yugi and company. Got into conversation with him just after I'd woken up from a coma and…"

"A coma?" Abigail burst out, looking at her incredulously. "When the _hell_ were you in a coma?"

Atlanta blushed wildly, shuffling her feet from side to side, "It was a little while ago. I got involved in a duel…with Shawn and Kaiba and another chumped up dude and well we wore electrodes and…they might have had a little of an effect on me…thus I passed out for a couple of days. It wasn't a real coma, Peter and Kaiba just enjoy exaggerating."

Abigail's disbelieving expression wasn't waning, in fact it increased. "Has motherhood driven you a little off the rails?" she asked seriously.

"Uh, not that I know of…" Atlanta replied slowly, "though the incident when Shawn held Kaiba at gunpoint really didn't do good for my mental health recently. Hence why I needed a break…what?"

"You are nuts!" Abigail exclaimed with wide eyes, "Shawn's dead sweetie, he has been for nearly two years now! He couldn't have done all that…no he couldn't have…stop nodding."

"It's true Abi," Arena supported Atlanta, "We found out he hadn't actually died. He came back hell-bent on vengeance against Kaiba!"

Alyssa nodded, "Yup, nearly killed him too, right in front of Atlanta! Though, Kaiba really didn't do nothing so that was really gocked up on Shawn's part! But it all worked out good, Atlanta found her half-sister, uncle Nick is engaged to Arianna's mother and little Bryony is beautiful….what?"

Abigail was looking more confused as they went along, holding up her hands and turning to Atlanta with questions in her eyes, "What _the hell _has been going on since I've been away? Who's Arianna?"

"Oh, that's Atlanta's younger sister! She's really cool, you have to meet her!" Alyssa piped up excitedly, totally ignoring her eldest sister's blazing eyes as she stared dtraight at Atlanta, who was beginning to feel a little under pressure.

"Um, there's been a lot to explain. The last number of months have been one oodalaly of a rollercoaster."

--

Alistair sat back in the chair he hated, because he hadn't been sitting in that chair since they'd arrived at the luxurious villa, but he had been forced from the seat he had loved by the dominating presence of Alyssa Gregory, telling him that that chair was her usual chair and that nobody sat there when she was around.

His grey eyes swooped over the lovely form of the tiny red head with the amber fire for eyes. Anytime he'd seen her, except for the ball at Halloween the year before, she had always been sporting some sort of jogging attire or an athletic jumpsuit. Today her shapely legs were covered by long, black leather pants, combined with a tight red tank top that complimented her long hair well.

Mentally chastising himself for noticing what she wore, he looked to the others to try and take his mind of the sparky little vixen that somehow claimed his attention whenever she was near. Not that she purposely did it, Alyssa just had that way about her that made the men in the room all turn their heads, forcing Alister to remind himself that at twenty-one, she was way too youthful and energetic for him.

The others were deep in discussion and Alister forced himself to concentrate, looking at Mai, who was, for some reason, looking saddened, but trying to cover this with her usual banter. "You gals should have all brought your bikes down, we could have had some sports out back on the hills."

Alister was intrigued by this suggestion but the blond girl, Arena, was shaking her head serious, "That's a no go area, sorry. Grandfather doesn't allow us to bring our bikes here in case we spoil the scenery."

"Or, in case certain amatures decide to crash!" Atlanta Gregory finished brightly, her large eyes glancing mischievously in the direction of Alyssa, who had her head laid back on her chair, her sunglasses still covering her eyes.

With her cousin's playful remark, the red head promptly looked up, giving Alister full view of her lovely face as she whipped the glasses off her nose, her eyes dancing hotly. "That was a mistake, it was the guys fault anyway, the cheat knifed one of my tyres, thus I crashed." she defended herself with vigour, making her cousins laugh merrily at her offended stance.

"Regardless," Abigail continued the discussion in a serious tone, "Grandpa doesn't approve of either of us biking anywhere. Remember Rena? He nearly had a fit when I told him I was borrowing one of Lyssa's bikes to travel with the guys." There was a merry laughter shared momentarily between the elder sisters, as they glanced fondly at each other. "Oh how I have missed you guys!"

Atlanta physically rolled her large eyes, "Well you wouldn't have to if you'd stopped hopping about as if there was a bee buzzing around in your underwear."

"Well," Abigail reached down and rummaged the long brown hair on top of Atlanta's relaxing head, "I doubt the wife of the CEO of a major company would ever have time to spend with her family these days anyway."

Arena smiled fondly at her younger cousin, making Alister suddenly mourn for his own family slightly as he tried to remember their smiles, "With her, we hardly get away from her before another disaster strikes. Same old Atlanta, simple actions with massive consequences."

"Tell me about it," Atlanta sighed, stretching out on her space on the floor, closing her eyes as she nestled her head into the sofa behind her, "Somewhere along in my easy going life, I somehow ended up married to the most arrogant man ever put together in God's great factory."

The girls laughed, and Mai folded her arms over her chest, "How did you manage to get a guy like Kaiba to settle down Atlanta, I mean, the last I seen him, he was one of the most stubbornest of guys I'd ever met."

Alister could feel the sudden tension in the room, as all of Atlanta's cousins froze, frowns appearing on their pretty faces. Atlanta however, kept her eyes closed, calmly shrugged, a small smile on her face. "I guess these things just swim up and smack you in the face when you least expect them. Where as he tends to be anti-social in a crowd, I'm the exact opposite, thus I guess opposites attract in that way." she spoke with her usual carefree tone, as if she was calmly speaking about the weather.

The fact that Kaiba had chosen to marry a girl like Atlanta had first stunned Alister. He had no qualms about the girl, she was nice enough and easy to get along with, he just never envisaged any woman getting a rubber ring out of Seto Kaiba let alone an engagement and wedding ring. But when the two of them were together, the sparks had ignited like fireworks, everyone at the Halloween ball could have seen that.

In fact, they were the same kind of sparks that Alister experienced every time Alyssa turned her passionate gaze on him, the fire almost drawing him in like a moth. He was sure there was chemistry, but he refused to act on it, deliberately determined to keep the young woman at arms length. Although, to be honest, she hadn't really seemed to react to him in the same way. Probably because she was twelve years his junior and not interested in _older_ men.

The object of his thoughts had her attention caught by Mai, who was decidedly dazed as her fingered a strand of hair with an elegant hand, "How is Joey these days Alyssa? Is he keeping well? And Serenity? Is she ok?" It was clear that Mai was trying to sound casual when speaking about her old friend, whom she had betrayed the last time she had seen him.

Alyssa's brows knitted together in a somewhat confused frown as she glanced into space, "He's fine. Still hanging around with Yugi and Tristan, you know how those guys are. I think he said, the last time he informed me that is, that Serenity is great, enjoying her life to the fullest, the way she always wanted to."

Mai nodded solemnly, "Sounds like Joey. I haven't seen him in the longest of whiles."

As if almost knowingly, Alyssa got up from her chair and sat at the edge of Mai's, her small hand extended out in front of the blond duellist, "Let me see your phone."

Confusion written on her classy features, Mai brought out her portable phone and handed it to Alyssa cautiously. With a great memory, another admirable quality Alister noted, she dialled in a collection of numbers on the phone and put it up to her ear, a small smile on her face. "Hi, Joey?" she smiled brightly, making a little green-eyed monster stir within Alister. "It's Alyssa, where are you? Out to dinner with Serenity, Duke, Yugi, Tristan and Téa? Wow, quite a party you guys are having up there without us! Oh I know, it's not my phone, it belongs to an old friend of yours." There was a long pause before Alyssa frowned, "No not Kaiba…why would I ring you from Kaiba's phone?" The other girls laughed while a large, knowing smile broke out on Atlanta's relaxing face. "Well there's nothing wrong with my phone…no I don't need you to fix it…Joe…no, dammit Joey quit yakking for five minutes will you? I have an old friend here who is dieing to talk to you."

Sudden panic flittered across Mai's face, her violet eyes widening in shock and she shook her head in sudden embarrassment, denying the phone that Alyssa held out for her, pushing it away from her.

"Watch out, Alyssa doesn't give up that easily…"Abigail spoke lowly as they all watched Alyssa bring the phone back to her ear.

"Actually, she's feeling a little shy, I'm going to put it on loud speaker for you…yes there's someone here!" Alyssa rolled her eyes in an adorable way, putting the phone on loud speaker and holding it out for the others. "Say hi guys!"

"Hi Joey!" came Arena's and Atlanta's reply as Alyssa glared at those who hadn't spoken.

"Hi there ladies! Hows you doing this fine evening?" came the playful reply, "Hold on, I'll put you on loud so you can talk to the others. Funny, we were just talking about your husband Atlanta!"

"When exactly did he stop being rich boy and suddenly become known as my husband?" Atlanta asked loudly, still not moving for her position on the floor.

"When you married him! Say hows little Bryony? Is she missing Uncle Joey?"

"Oh quit it Joey, you're not her uncle for the last time! Kaiba would never let you near the child!" came a voice that Alister wasn't quite familiar with, but he continued talking, "Hey guys, Tristan here, as if you didn't know!"

"Hey Tristan!" Alyssa greeted him brightly, "And all you other guys. We'd be here all day if we start that! We have someone here that knows you lot very well." At this, Mai was now very red and staring at the sofa upon which she sat, looking sad and downtrodden. "It's Valon…uh Raphael and Alister. You remember, the guys you lot saved from Dartz?"

There was a long pause from the other end of the line, before the familiar voice of Yugi came over, "Hey guys! Well I only really met Raphael but hey to you two too. How you guys doing?"

"Hello Yugi." Raphael spoke now, a frown on his face as he stared at the phone. "We're all doing fine. Mai's here with us too."

Suddenly a completely unfamiliar female voice came on the line, in an excited shrill, calling out, "Mai? You're there? Mai, its Serenity!"

Having been finally addressed, Mai was forced to speak up as she glared at Raphael for revealing her presence, "Hi Serenity. You sound well."

"I'm doing great. I haven't seen you in a long while, you must come to visit. I'm staying with Joey for a couple of weeks in Domino, please come, we all must get together and do lunch. Shouldn't she Joe?"

There was a long pause at the other end of the line before Joey came back on, sounding slightly less than bright, "Uh hi Mai! How are ya?"

Mai sighed audibly, keeping her face down, trying to hide her expression from the others, "I'm fine Joey, been travelling the world, you know me, can't keep this girl grounded for too long."

"Yeah, I know. It's been a long time. Serenity's right, you should drop in and visit sometime, for old time's sake, you know…I mean, we used to be great friends…I'm just glad you're not hunting my soul again….hehe, just kidding, ow Tristan, don't hit me!"

Alister watched as Mai laughed, smiling now as she replied, "Yeah, Joe! You know I'm sorry about all that!"

"Ow…yeah don't worry about it Mai! That Dartz guy was a punk, lucky the pharaoh took care of him! The pharaoh's gone now, pity you never got to say goodbye to 'im, we were all real cut up when he left! Wow, listen to me, rambling on! Give me your numba and we can catch up sometime, ok?"

"Joey, this is her number, that's why I rung you from her phone, you wally!" Alyssa cried, rolling her amber eyes expressively, "You really can be so stupid at times Wheeler. Anyway, nice checking up on you, we better go! See ya guys, oh and Yugi, you still owe me that duel…Bye!"

Alyssa hung up the phone and handed it back to Mai, a self satisfied smile on her face she sat down in her original seat, crossing her leather clad legs in a well down gesture. "Yeah, I'd say Joey's fine Mai!"

Alister saw that Abigail had a slightly offended look on her face as she stared at her youngest sister. "What the hell was that Lyssa?" she demanded almost breathlessly.

Alyssa merely shrugged her shoulders and turned to Abigail, "What? It was clear that she wanted to get back in touch with him. So I did it for her, quick and painless. Now they both know that the other one is still breathing in a fit and healthy condition. Anyway, Mai here strikes me as a go-getter anyway. She doesn't seem like the type do want to waste years wondering when there's opportune moments floating by."

"Didn't mean you had to go embarrass the poor girl!" Abigail reprimanded her again.

"Please guys, I'm here to relax, let's not argue. Peace and love all around." Atlanta hummed softly, still not moving from her spot on the floor, looking the picture of relaxation. "Besides, if Mai isn't offended in any way, there's hardly any harm done. Joey seemed happy to hear from her, ecstatic actually so there ya go."

--

Arianna stared out at the sea in front of her, sighing as she felt the cool breeze kiss her features delicately. It was her last week at Duel Academy and she'd be graduating in a number of days. How life went by so quickly at times. Especially in the last year. One minute she was an only child and the next she found out she had this huge expansive family and now she's an aunt.

She couldn't help but smile, her niece really was a beautiful baby and she was proud to be her aunt. And then there were her cousins, including Aimee. There were really so many people to know. Like her father…

From what she saw from him, he really was a great man. He'd even come to visit her the week before, paying for her mother to fly out too. It had been sure awkward at first but he firmly believed they had things to talk about and they had in a way.

Of course, Henrietta had been nervous. But both her and Nicholas had hit it off like old flames, talking about their families and such, Arianna was surprised that her mother had known so much about Atlanta, Bevin and Peter, but then, she had worked with her father while they were children.

"Bevin used to be such a torture, a hit with every woman at the office!" Henrietta had remembered, a fond expression on her face. "And so handsome too, the confidence that boy had, no wonder he's made such a name for himself."

Arianna nodded, her elder brother was somewhat of an idiot but he was hit with the ladies, many girls in her dorm had been surprised to see that she had been related so closely to someone so famous.

"And then there was Atlanta!" Henrietta laughed a little, "Hardly a minute went by when she wasn't wandering through the offices, day dreaming. She loved her little dungarees and her little teddy. She was the cutest ever, the biggest green eyes you could ever see in a child, the longest brown hair for her age, kept in two pig-tails. She was very smart for her age too, used to keep the other children at the department busy and in line."

Henrietta had allowed a sad light to come into her eyes then as she had placed a hand over Arianna's. "You were very like her when you were young, but a lot taller and blond of course. She was always very petit but you always had long legs. But you reminded me of her so much but you were mine, my beautiful daughter."

The words echoed in her head now, she had reminded her mother of another girl, her sister.

She was awoken from her trance suddenly by another voice. "I see somebody's already taken my place by the lighthouse." came a familiar voice and Arianna lifted her head to see Zane Truesdale, dressed in his usual black coat, looking tall and disturbing as he watched her.

"You shouldn't be out of the infirmary, you're not yet well, Zane." Arianna rambled out, getting to her feet to watch him as he walked slowly towards her, an interested look in his eyes as he watched her quietly.

"I'll be fine, as long as I don't exert myself." Zane replied, coming to stand beside her to watch the ocean engulf the setting sun. "I was bored, nobody came to see me today, I hope Sy hasn't done something stupid."

Arianna frowned a little, "You really think he's done something stupid? He might have been busy with other things, it is Graduation week."

Zane nodded slowly, "Yeah, I had remembered that. It seems like only yesterday when my brother enrolled here, three long years ago." There was some bitterness in his voice as he spoke but Arianna chose not to comment on it. "I never thought he belonged here, he was too indecisive, too nervous, too…"

"Weak?" she offered for him.

Zane nodded a deep frown on his face, "He seemed to be weak, but he sure proved me wrong on that score. I look at him now and hardly recognise this strong person I never knew before."

"Because you never gave him a chance." Zane's frown deepened but Arianna continued regardless, "It's true. It mustn't be easy growing up in your shadow. You were the best Duellist on campus! No wonder he doubts himself so much at times. I would."

Zane blinked several times before replying, "I guess that is a way to look at it. I used to worry about him a lot during his first year. Forever he followed Jaden, looking up to him like a love-starved puppy."

"He was love-starved, you treated him like a distant relative rather than your brother."

"That's not true…"

"Yes it is, I never once saw you anywhere near him unless it was to have some sort of chat with Jaden."

"That was while the Shadow Riders were about…"

Arianna laughed, "Shadow what?"

Zane blinked and shook his head, "Doesn't matter…so …"

With his speech dwindling off, Arianna blinked herself, suddenly feeling somewhat awkward, looking about herself, "Uh, I could go if you wanted sometime alone, I know you used to come down here a lot when you attended the school and…well…yeah I'll just go…"

"You don't have to…" Zane replied evenly, "I actually am enjoying your company, Arianna."

"Oh…right." Arianna did the only thing she could think of and sat down, still staring out with the wind blowing the loose tresses of her hair about her face. Zane continued to stand beside her silently, a gentle giant of solitude, as he stared, straight-faced, ahead.

"It must be hard being alone all the time…"

It was only a small comment but it was harsh yet she was being honest. Zane seemed to always be alone, he even fired his promoter for crying out loud. She just didn't know what drove a person like that, and judging from some of his matches she had watched, he was the harshest person one could ever meet since his loss to Aster Phoenix.

In response, he sat beside her, blue eyes turning to look in her direction, assessing her quietly. "I'm not alone now…"

She couldn't help the small blush that invaded her face, but she refused to be baited for his amusement. "That doesn't count since you came down here to be alone and to think."

"I did come down here to be alone, it is my usual spot," Zane agreed calmly, "But then, it still doesn't take away from the fact that I am still with company. Besides, Alexis used to come down here all the time too."

Arianna rolled her eyes sarcastically, "Oh yes, Alexis. I remember, the two of you used to sneak off into the night to be alone."

She didn't know what made her say it, but now that she had, she had to face the consequences of his amused laughter, "Oh yes, all the time. The things we used to get up to at this lighthouse aren't for such innocent ears to be witness to."

Her flush deepening, Arianna went to get up only to have his arm stop her as he laughed at her outraged reaction. "Calm down. Alexis and I were friends, nothing more. I knew Atticus from Prep School, and I met her just before I enrolled here. It tore her apart when Atticus went missing as I'm sure you know!"

She did know, she had heard the stories from Alexis's own lips and she should really have known that they were only friends although Alexis had hinted that at times Zane seemed to want more. It was things like these that somehow bothered Arianna and she couldn't fathom why.

"How did you know she'd come down here anyway?"

"Uh…" Again she blushed, "…because I followed her one night. I saw her leave when I was returning from being at Speedy's dorm room."

"Ah," Zane replied slowly, "I had forgotten how close you were to Gonzalez and Schwarz, tell me, you still…_friends_ with them?"

"They're on the Pro circuit now as well as you know."

"Ah…too busy for you now?"

Arianna frowned and turned to glare at him hotly, "They're not too busy, they're living their dreams! And yes, I do still consider them my friends, at least they knew how to be polite rather than a loner all the time!"

"Perhaps, one doesn't get so distracted when you're alone. You would know, wouldn't you, after all, you grew up without any brothers or sisters."

Reminded of this fact, Arianna turned away, hiding a quiver, "I was never alone, I had my mother, my friends and everyone else. Look at you, you have a little brother who used to be afraid to speak to you! Hell, people didn't realise you were related until that tag duel in first year!"

Zane blinked several times, nodding, "I didn't even believe they'd win that duel, but my brother pulled through."

"Yeah and look at him now…he's a good young man. A good friend!"

"Do you think he's besotted with you?"

Shocked by the blatant way he asked the question, Arianna blushed and shook her head, "No, I don't!"

"I do…" Zane turned to look at her, assessing her wholly, "I don't blame him, you're very pretty Arianna."

This time as she stood up, he didn't try and stop her, "I think I'll return to my dorm now. Thanks for the company Zane." Shaken, she left the area not even waiting for the parting comment that never even came anyway. Had she always been attracted to Zane Truesdale?

--

Flushing the chain of the toilet and yawning loudly, Alyssa rubbed her eyes tiredly, still half asleep as she headed back to her usual room with her usual large bed. She shouldn't have drunk that extra cup of coffee before heading to bed, she hated disturbing her much needed beauty sleep with avoidable trips to the bathroom.

She had felt proud of herself earlier, when she had instigated the phone call with Joey. It had been obvious that Mai had wanted to get back in contact with him, she had even seen a flash of the green eyed monster float into her eyes during one of Joey's joke texts. But it was needless, there was nothing romantic at all between Joey and Alyssa. They had just hit it off right away and had remained friends since Atlanta's stint in the infirmary.

Swearing she could have left the door opened, she pushed down the handle and entered the room she usually slept in and headed straight for bed, barely remembering to lock the door behind her as she stripped off her robe, leaving herself bare, just the way she usually slept. Yawning again, she climbed into the warm sheets, curling up into her usual ball, enclosing her legs close to herself. She didn't know why she usually slept in the large bed, because she barely used any of it, usually staying at the side and her small form usually failing to make and sort of impression on the colossal bed.

Dozing, on the verge of falling into her deep slumber again, she felt something that almost jerked her to full consciousness. A large, slim hand had landed on her shoulder, palm facing up. Her amber eyes widened as she stared at it, about to move in fear, wondering who the hell it could be. However, the hand soon gently grasped her shoulder, and pulled her onto her back so that she was staring at a drowsy Alister looming above her, confusion written in his features as he tiredly stared back at her with dazed grey eyes.

Damn, Alyssa remembered suddenly. She wasn't using her usual bedroom this weekend. Too late, she recalled that she _had_ actually left her bedroom door opened, it was just that she'd gone back to the wrong bedroom in her sleeping state. An apology bubbled up into her throat but she froze before she could utter a word.

Alister's eyes had seemed more awake now as his gaze slipped down her body, staring at her naked breasts, full in his view. Alyssa gasped audibly as she watched him, her nipples peaking in response to his scrutiny and even more so when he watched them peaking. Her breathing had become shallow and her heart was pounding blood in her ears as she watched him, not being able to find the strength to move away.

She watched as his darkened gaze raised to meet her own, his eyes black pools of desire as they stared at one another. Slowly, achingly so, he began to lower his head towards her, his eyes moving to stare at her lips as he did so. Finally, his lips met hers in a kiss that was so tender, it took her breath away.

As tender as it was, the kiss ignited a passion within her, so strong that it consumed her very being. Swiftly, the kiss moved from the gentle kind, to one of furious waves of emotion, the sparks flying widely between them as Alyssa's hands came up to dive into his glorious hair, using it as an anchor of strength. Alister's own hands were tracing the lining of her waist and hips, silently worshipping her toned curves, driving Alyssa wild with unfulfilled desire.

She moaned as one hand cupped one of her small breasts, his other cupping her bottom and arching her into the curve of his own body, allowing her to feel his pulsing erection between her thighs with only his boxers forming a thin layer of protection. Following her moan, he used the opportunity to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue to enter her mouth, allowing her to take up the challenge it presented, letting her tongue enter into a duel for supremacy with his.

Their breathing mingled, their bodies fit together nicely, only his hand stopping them from fitting even more snugly as he continued to cup her breast in an intimate manner. She arched even closer to him when his thumb brushed softly against her tender peak, resulting in it tightening even more against his soft administrations.

In all her twenty one years, Alyssa had never felt anything quite like this. All her previous boyfriends seemed like bumbling baboons compared to this Alister's administrations on her fully exposed, revealed to be rather inexperienced, youthful body. He set it on fire and burned with her as she felt desire flooding to her lower abdomen, pooling between her legs.

Finally, as if needing to breathe, he raised his head to stare at her through grey eyes. Alister's breathing was hot and heavy as he lowered himself and started to gently kiss every part of her naked breasts, each kiss causing a little pulse of desire to flow through her. Eventually, his mouth closed over one aching nipple, his tongue encircling it as he pulled on it gently, causing her body to arch back in reaction to the pleasure she felt as a result, closing her eyes from the intensity.

Soon, his mouth concentrated on the other bringing with it, new sensations as his hand continued to pleasure the other. Stars danced behind her eyelids, fireworks of pleasure exploded in her head, sweeping her away to some unknown plane of hot intensity and blinding passion.

She felt Alister raise himself above her, making Alyssa open her eyes to stare drowsily at him, her body feeling as if it had been drugged by the pleasure she had been receiving. His eyes holding her own captive, her brought his hand down between them and with one lean finger, he gently touched her sensitive spot between her thighs, sending little tingles of pleasure shooting up her body as she determinedly held his gaze.

As if acknowledging her challenging determination, Alister narrowed his eyes, watching her solidly, as he pressed more firmly against her with two fingers, gently massaging her so that those tiny tingles of pleasure built up to giant waves of intense explosions of vibrations throughout her body that she struggled to suppress, biting down heavily on her full lower lip, almost drawing blood. And still she stared at him through desire ridden eyes, still challenging his dominance over her body.

Brow knitting together in soft confusion, Alister lowered his head and took her lips with his own as his fingers continued their administration on her lower region. His kiss causing her to lose control of her body, she gasped audibly as she allowed the sensations to overtake her as his fingers gently drove her into a frenzy of hot, intense passion. Bracing herself, she grabbed hold of his shoulders, holding onto him tightly with her finger tips as the waves threatened to carry her away as she fought them for control.

"Let go!" he murmured huskily against her lips, neither of them caring that these were the first words uttered between them since they had met again that day outside the villa. "Let it come. Stop fighting it!"

His words seemed to act like a trigger between them as she stopped fighting the pressure, allowing the vibrations to overcome her body, allowing the pleasure to drown out her senses as she clung to him, the fireworks exploding and spreading like wild fire in her head, making her feel dizzy and incomprehensible. Feelings she had never felt before flooded through her, her body feeling alive in so many ways it had never before known.

Finally, Alyssa seemed to return to earth with a shattering embarrassment as she felt the obvious dampness between her legs, not believing she had actually lost control like that in a man's arms, hot flushes rising to her cheeks. Alister watched her intently, his fingers not giving up on their attentive massage, starting to build new tension within her body. This time, however, he replaced his fingers with the flat surface of his thumb as he inserted one finger into the hot wetness of her core, forcing her eyes to widen as she stared back at him.

Involuntarily, her muscles clenched around him as he continued to work his magic, in and out, the rhythm driving her mad with need. She moaned loudly when he entered a second finger, continuing his accelerating rhythm within her as her body began to respond, arching upwards to meet him halfway.

Again his mouth came crushing down on hers as he continued to plunge his fingers into her depths, giving her so much, but leaving so much more to be discovered. Feeling his toned chest against her own softness, increased her need to feel the whole of him crushed against her.

Alyssa's small hands flew to his boxers, the need to have him naked with her playing havoc with her senses. Still enjoying the rhythm he was coaxing within her, she slipped her thumbs into his boxer rim and gently pulled it out to lower the pair over his bottom, releasing his firm member to the air between them.

Momentarily stopping his administrations, Alister helped her unclothe him by wriggling his underwear down his legs, kicking them off so they were both naked. But, as if teasing, he went back to his glorious administrations that brought her such pleasure but left so much more to be discovered as he continued to kiss her deeply.

Smirking against his lips, she decided two could play at that game and let her hand roam to his stiff manhood, shyly touching it at first, loving the shocked gasp that erupted from him as she touched its sensitive peak. Gently, she explored the most sacred part of him, gently circling him with her small hand, slowly pumping in the ways she would with her old boyfriends in the past.

As if driven to his limit, Alister pulled roughly away from her, quickly nudging her legs apart and positioning himself at her entrance before pausing to stare down at her with passion drugged eyes. The message in his eyes was clear; it wasn't too late to say no. Blinking heavily, Alyssa sat up and kissed him hotly on the lips, giving him her answer in the same language he asked.

She broke from his lips with a breathless gasp as she felt him sheath himself inside her, driving deeply into her hot depths. Pausing, he allowed for her tight muscles to expand to accommodate his size as he kissed her lips. Slowly he started to move within her, withdrawing and then entering again in what started out as a slow rhythm that she followed with her hips, loving the feel of him inside her.

Gradually and fiercely, the desire and pleasure started to overwhelm them as their pace slowly became more frenzied as they mated in a fashion as old as time itself. Alyssa's arms held him close, her lips kissing the skin at the base of his neck as his lips brushed against her temple. Their bodies continued to move against one another in a sweat-slicked coupling, creating mounting tension and pleasure that finally overflowed when, with a small cry, she bit down on his neck as he pushed her over the edge into oblivion, soon crying out his own release, joining her there, spilling himself warmly inside her.

Later, much later it seemed, they both returned to earth, their breathing slowing, their heart beats finally becoming normal, their muscles gently throbbing from their exertions. Alister raised his head and stared at her for a long moment, before kissing her lips in a gentle kiss that mimicked the kiss he had given to her at the start of their lovemaking.

As if there was no need for words, he rolled over, bringing her with him and letting her head rest on his chest as drowsiness engulfed them both. However, Alyssa didn't fall asleep, not even when she felt the even rise and fall of his breathing that signalled his sink into slumber, his hands no longer holding her but resting on her body.

Shame had descended onto Alyssa in the last half hour. Ashamed she was of her wanton actions with Alister, a man who was almost a complete stranger. Frowning, she gently pulled herself away from the warmth of his embrace, softly climbing out of the bed that now seemed like something out of a nightmare rather than the bed she had spent many dreaming nights in her youth.

How could she be so stupid as to behave so wantonly with him, a man she barely even liked on a social level, someone she had always fought with, had found irritating from the word go. But tonight there had been more than the usual angry sparks between them, they had somehow become like nuclear explosions.

And it was all her fault, what else was a man to think when a woman climbed into bed beside him in the middle of the night…naked. Yes, she had climbed, somehow unknowingly, into bed with a sleeping man in nothing but what she had been born in. How the hell had his gaze imprisoned her so, not allowed her to move when her instincts had told her to flee but her body hadn't listened. It, particularly her breasts, had been too interested in the man that had been looming over her and interested in the silent promises that had lay behind his eyes as he had surveyed her naked body.

Clasping her robe ad pulling it around her suddenly cold body, she glance one more time at the sleeping man before tip toeing out of the room and back to the one she had been assigned to this weekend, locking the door behind her as if she was worried he might follow. Tying the sash together, she climbed into that bed, refusing to sleep naked in case her body tried to remember every sensation and vibration Alister's magical hands had sent through her comparatively inexperienced body.


	9. Unwanted Love Warn Lem

**Chapter 9: Unwanted Love** (Warning Lemony)

Feeling uneasy and unable to relax anymore, Atlanta felt the need to get out of bed and do something with herself. This was probably symptoms she would suffer from for a long time, since motherhood was such a full time job. She should really take this sparse time to relax but her instincts were already finely tuned to keeping busy and getting things done, which didn't really bode well for her current situation when there was really nothing to do. Oh what happened to the laid back Atlanta that everyone once knew? Couldn't she just come out of hiding and help the new motherly Atlanta enjoy her break from Bryony without cradling air as if the child were actually there.

Pulling on some training pants and a tank top, she intended to head out and deal with her frustrations with a long jog or perhaps by borrowing Alyssa's bike and taking a long ride. Plaiting her long hair out of her face an tying the end, Atlanta skipped down the stairs, passing the lounge, catching the sound of a console being used.

Frowning and feeling inquisitive, Atlanta backtracked a number of steps, coming to a halt outside the lounge door, sliding it open to reveal two people already awake before her. Valon sat on one of the large couches, his arm stretched out lazily as he watched Alyssa playing an old favourite shooting game of hers, a look of dire and complete determination in her eyes. She was wearing a red dress, unlike usual, with a long black overcoat that flared out at the sides.

Closing the door behind her, Atlanta nodded in greeting to the brunette sitting on the sofa, who smiled, blue eyes dancing in a friendly fashion. Slowly, Atlanta circled her cousin, who was using the plastic gun with some sort of vengeance, firing at everything on the screen, missing some near crucial shots.

"Ok, there's playing to vent your frustration Lyssa, but really, you're missing some really easy shots." Atlanta commented knowledgeably, concern in her voice as she continued to watch the fiery red head. "What's bothering you? And try not to break the gun, they don't manufacture replacements for those models anymore."

As a red GAME OVER flashed on the screen, Alyssa sheathed her red plastic gun before spinning on Atlanta with amber eyes glittering with annoyance. "I'm not annoyed you just distracted me, that's all."

Atlanta folded her arms, one eyebrow raising up enquiringly, "Oh really, so it was my fault was it?" Alyssa nodded defiantly, making Atlanta retaliate in fashion, "Oh don't talk bull! I've seen you wipe the floor with professional competitors with cameras flashing all around you, probably obscuring your vision. Now, you really going to tell me what's gotten you all fired up or am I going to have to guess?"

Alyssa glared at Atlanta for a minute, probably pondering what to do before stubbornly turning her nose into the air, not answering her at all. Rolling her eyes, Atlanta lifted one of the plastic guns and fired at the screen, aiming for a new game. "Fine then, fancy a friendly (stroke, competitive) game of co-op? If I win, I get to take that lovely bike of yours for a ride!"

Amber eyes taking up the challenge, Alyssa lifted her gun, a cocky smile lighting up her pretty features, "And if I win?"

Atlanta shrugged, "I don't know what you want."

Alyssa seemed to ponder this for a moment before replying, "You give up that pretty little Penumbral Soldier Lady card you keep snuggled in that duel monsters deck you have."

This demand surprised Atlanta, her eyes widening a fraction, "For real? You're really getting into duelling?" This was something new, Alyssa had never been that good to start with.

Alyssa shrugged in a non-committed fashion, "I want to be able to defeat Bryce the next time I see him. I reckon Penumbral could help with that."

"Well she does have a useful effect against Light monsters that primarily make up Bryce's deck." Atlanta mused, firing the gun at the screen, "And although I have two of them, don't get used to the idea just yet, I don't intend on losing this game so you better be in top form to be able to win one from me."

The challenge had clearly ignited a spark within Alyssa and her previous bad mood was soon forgotten as they played out a game against one another, almost evenly matched as usual. They were a great team and hadn't lost a single gun battle with the opposing forces. Alyssa seemed to slip a little when the door opened, permitting entry of Alister as he joined Valon on the sofa watching the girls play. However, she soon picked up again and was closing in on Atlanta, her determination knowing no bounds.

In the end, Atlanta cam out on top with a measly two hundred points more that Alyssa. However, both girls were too exhilarated to think about their friendly wager before the game and Atlanta's objective of cheering Alyssa up seemed to have worked. Her gaming had sure improved again, meaning she hadn't been focusing on whatever was frustrating her in the first place.

Atlanta held up her hand in the usual salute, allowing Alyssa to smack it in excitement as they watched the ending before the results came up in the ranking scales. "Wow, a new time record, nice!" Alyssa smiled, doing her little bottom boogey that she usually did when they cleared a game.

Atlanta was feeling better herself, having actually accomplished something with her morning and not concentrating on the fact that she missed Bryony (and maybe Kaiba…maybe) like crazy. Her pulse accelerated, she turned to lean on the large arcade game, smiling suggestively at Valon and Alister, "Any challengers gentlemen?"

She felt Alyssa totally freeze up with the reminder that they weren't the only people present in the lounge as she stared determinedly at the screen. Atlanta frowned, glancing sideways at Alyssa, quickly noting her drawn and scared expression, before bringing a smile back up to her face, "Oh too bad," she didn't give the guys a chance to reply, "You two can play it if you want. I fancy a swim, what about you Alyssa?"

Valon smiled brightly, "A swim sounds like a great idea. What do you say Alister?"

Atlanta watched as Alister glanced up at Alyssa's back before shaking his head, "I think I'll sit that one out bro. I'm going to go for a ride probably."

"Oh, too bad, you guys don't mind if I come along do ya?" Valon asked, the bright smile still on his handsome face.

Atlanta shook her head, before taking Alyssa's arm in a firm grip, "Sure come along, don't worry about the console, Ruth will clear it away. She's a dab hand. We'll just go get our swimwear, be down in ten minutes." And with a tug on Alyssa's arm, Atlanta pulled her bodily from the room before she could protest.

She dragged her up the stairs and pulled her into the bedroom that Alyssa had been assigned this weekend, "Ok missy, what is up with you?"

Alyssa's glazed over expression soon came back into focus as she stared at the floor for moment before raising her amber eyes to meet Atlanta's. "Nothing's wrong! I'm fine, I just needed some R&R too. You know, I was pretty shaken up with my last crash and all and well…I haven't been sleeping the best lately due to it. Don't worry, I'm fine."

It seemed plausible enough, car crashes normally caused anxiety with people, but Atlanta wasn't sure. Alyssa had been in plenty of crashes in cars and on her bikes and while never sustaining any lasting physical injuries, the same could be said for any mental ones at that. "Then why did you freeze up when Alister walked into the room and again when I spoke to them after our game. It seemed like you forgot they were there and then when I spoke to them you suddenly remembered and went all cast in stone."

Blinking several times, a frown appeared on Alyssa's forehead at some thought or other, her eyes back to their fierce intensity, "I don't like that guy, that's all. I've just been feeling on edge and well, I was looking forward to having my normal bed and then that punk had to go and take it. That's all, anxiety Atlanta. Honest! Scout's truth!" She said it in such a playful way that Atlanta guessed she had no choice but to trust her. "Besides, Alyssa continued, "Since when did you become a worry body?"

Atlanta tilted her head to the side in a confused reaction, "Wait, when did that happen?" She asked herself as much as she asked Alyssa, then she shrugged a small smile on her face, "I guess it comes part of the package when you become a mother." And she supposed it was true, she found herself worrying about people all around her a lot more often these days, and probably for another reason too, those worries tended to involve Kaiba. "And the gun plot, that has gotten to have given me nerves to set alight when I age!"

Alyssa smiled mischievously, a playful tone in her voice as her nudged Atlanta with her fist, "Aww, our Atlanta is all grown up! Gee shucks!"

Rolling her eyes, Atlanta turned to leave the room, satisfied that at least for now, Alyssa seemed to be feeling like her normal self. "Hurry up and get your stuff together. It's time to go for a nice swim along the beach."

--

"That's a real nice beach to swim in, I didn't see much marine life though." Valon commented in friendly banter, his observation making Alyssa laugh as she glanced at Atlanta's grimacing face. "It's a shame, because the waters are so clear, I think I only saw some fish." He was shaking the glistening water from his long hair with his fingers.

"Atlanta refused to go into the water until Gramps took safety measures like netting further out at sea. She's heart scared of sharks and jellyfish." Alyssa explained to an attentively listening Valon as he smiled brightly at her.

"Too right." Atlanta agreed in a vehement fashion, her face showing a fierce frown, her dark eyebrows pointed down sharply. "Some species of jelly fish are the most venomous things in the ocean. And well, sharks do hurt when they bite you, I'll leave that possibility until the days I don't really use my legs thank you very much. So what, they scare me!"

Alyssa giggled, happy that for the last hour she had been distracted from the agony and shame that had overwhelmed her since the previous night. She wouldn't be able to face Alister, not yet and definitely not alone. They had to forget about what happened, their behaviour was appalling and she would ensure that it never happened again especially that she was never left alone with him.

Closing her eyes against the cool breeze, Alyssa tried to ignore the passionate memories that came folding back to her whenever nobody was talking or when she had stopped in her tracks with nothing to do. She had been putty in his hands, it was the first time in her life that a man had ever taken full possession of her body and soul.

"Hey Alister. Did you go for that walk mate?" Valon called out brightly, making Alyssa sigh inwardly as she opened her eyes to find him standing ten yards or so away, his long, dark jacket shielding most of his frame, his biker helmet in one arm.

His grey eyes pierced her own amber gaze as she looked at him as they approached. His eyes were unreadable as he stared at her, shaking his head slowly in answer to Valon's question. "I went for a ride instead. Did you enjoy your swim?"

Still Alister's eyes remained on Alyssa, hardly acknowledging the others' presences. Blushing, Alyssa closed her eyes briefly, against the flooding memories that threatened to overwhelm her. Counting to five and taking a deep breath, the way Arena had always taught her to calm her nerves before she tackled a task. Opening her eyes, she forced a bright smile onto her face, turning briefly to the others, "I'm going to shower the salt out of my hair! Maybe Arena or Abi are up!"

Alyssa quickly walked past Alister, keeping her eye away from his face as she did so. Hurriedly, she ran up the steps of the veranda and entered the villa, where Arena was speaking on her portable phone, a serious expression in her eyes. She nodded to her younger sister as she walked on past and headed up the stairs to the room she was accommodating this weekend.

Sighing dejectedly, Alyssa flung herself onto her bed deciding that this wasn't the relaxing break she had intended it to be. But she couldn't very well leave; it would arouse suspicions about why she had left so soon. Plus, there was only one car and she had loaned her bike to Abigail. She wasn't really on the path of a smooth getaway. Groaning in an aggravated fashion, she turned over and buried her face in her pillow, deciding that she didn't want to risk running into Alister again today, so she would stay in her room.

--

So, Arianna had finally graduated from Duel Academy and within a couple of days, would leave for good. Aimee watched her dance with some guys, eyeing them suspiciously as some put their hands on her, but Arianna just took it all, laughing a little as the disco within the Obelisk dorm took full swing. In the crowds, Alexis Rhodes could be spotted, dancing with Chazz Princeton for a while after just leaving Syrus Truesdale. Atticus Rhodes was surrounded by girls as usual, his flirty smile on his handsome face. Aimee frowned and turned away from him, not wanting to be caught looking in his direction.

Kaiba's face floated back to her mind and she somehow couldn't stop feeling somewhat guilty over giving him the whereabouts of their villa. But he had seemed in desperate need to find Atlanta although, Aimee couldn't understand why she hadn't told him where she was going in the first place; it wasn't like her, despite the fact she did need a bit of a break.

"I think this little recruit's not really enjoying the party!"

Aimee's frown deepened into one that was confused; she turned towards the source of the voice and saw none other than Tyranno Hassleberry standing there with a huge smile on his face; he had clearly been speaking to her. "I only came because Arianna asked me to."

In reality, Aimee truly loved dances, it was one of her favourite past times and something that helped her free herself from the daily hazards her large family brought. But she didn't want anybody she really didn't know discovering that; it was one of he Achilles' Heels. She didn't want this fellow standing with her for much longer, if she ignored him maybe he would just go away.

Wishful thinking in reality, "I saw you staring a young Sergeant Rhodes over there little missy…"

"I was not staring, I was glancing around the room…"

"Well your point of concentration lasted longer on him than any other soldier on the premises and I was just wonderin…"

Aimee swung round on him, "Do you always refer to everything in military-style slang?"

"Huh? Yes M'am!"

Aimee rolled her eyes expressively, "Well believe it or not, we're not soldiers here! We're students!"

"Affirmative!" He smiled widely at her making Aimee raise her eyebrows, "Anyway, back to the mission! You were staring at Sergeant Rhodes so mind informing me why?"

Aimee turned away, pink tingeing her cheeks in annoyance, "I was not staring at Serg…I mean _him_! He is nothing that I would stare at! He's…"

"Good Looking? Handsome?"

Aimee frowned deeply, "Those qualities mean nothing to me! Now if you'd be so kind…"

"Hey Hassleberry! Enjoying the party?" Aimee felt her heart actually physically sink in the pit of her stomach as Atticus approached them from the crowd. "It'll be you next year, graduating and all!"

"Yeah, me and the little lass here!"

With reference to her, Atticus turned those brown orbs to Aimee, assessing the fact that she hadn't changed out of her usual shorts and Ra uniform. She hated the way those eyes made her feel when he looked at her, he was everything she detested in a man, apart from actually being one in the first place.

"Arianna said she invited you. You don't mingle?"

Aimee scoffed, "Hardly! Teenage groping parties are _not_ my thing!"

"Weird, that's not what Ari said!" Blast! Arianna had unintentionally sold her up the river! "In fact, she said that you often enjoy the parties your family throws! Weird!"

She didn't like the way he had a knowing smile on his face as he watched her angry blush subside, "Well my family knows how to have a good time, excuse…" She faltered when he grabbed her hand invitingly.

"Dance with me!"

Aimee felt mortified as she felt him draw her towards the dance floor. After a second she tried to pull her hand from his much stronger grip but unsuccessfully, "Let me go you buffoon! Leave me I tell you!" she whispered harshly.

Atticus merely smiled and drew her into his arms tightly, not giving her room to manoeuvre in any direction, "We're not all that bad, you need to loosen up!"

Aimee frowned deeply at him, "How can I when I can't move! Let me…_go_!"

His smile widened as he continued to sway with her for so long that Aimee was forced to dance with him so that she didn't create any sort of scene since hse hated being looked at.

"That's it, relax…" Aimee couldn't help but shiver as he whispered in her ear almost in a flirtatious manner. The act alone did not scare her, but her reaction frightened the wits out of her; the feel of his breath, hot against her earlobe, sent shivers down her spine as the hairs at the back of her neck stood on end.

Mortified, Aimee used all her strength to pull away from him, eyes cool and unfeeling; she hoped that she was masking her reaction to him by doing so. "Mr Rhodes, There is nobody else in this room I'd like to dance with less than you now if you, and your hideous dress suit, would excuse me, I have to be somewhere!"

His arms slackened as he watched her with those brown eyes and he didn't even try to pull her back when she pulled out of his arms completely; was she actually feeling disappointed that he didn't? Shaking her head, Aimee's keen green eyes soon located Arianna in the crowd, conversing with Syrus Truesdale as the short duellist watched the crowd. Swiftly, Aimee made her way over towards the blond graduate, sighing loudly when she got to her side, much to Arianna's clear amusement.

"Was it me or did things heat up between you two on that dance floor?"

Aimee's pained eyes glanced her way before again shaking her head, "Really, I have more productive ways to spend my time. When can I go?"

Arianna raised her eyebrows, "Not for a while yet I'm afraid! Come on, this is one of my last nights here and you've been here through it all! I demand you be here! I _mean_ it!" she stressed when she saw Aimee's pained look.

"Fine!" Aimee lazily eyed the party, trying not to notice that Atticus was now surrounded by girls who were offering him drinks, dances and probably their knickers. Aimee blinked, feeling confused, where had that thought come from, they were probably giving him their numbers now that school was over for them.

"So, my big bro was telling me that you gave him a right telling off when he saw you by the light house the other day!" Syrus begun conversing with Arianna in a friendly way, his voice holding amusement and merriment.

"Well…uh…I…" As her friend stuttered, Aimee couldn't help but look at her, dark eyebrows raised as she did so. "I mean, he was the one that came after me! I didn't know he was allowed out of the infirmary on his own…"

Syrus laughed, "Yeah, he's now allowed some strolls as long as he doesn't overdo it, you know? He was quite impressed with the way you stood up to him for me. Reminded him of Jaden…who I don't see anywhere around here at all…" Syrus finished defeatedly, clearly missing his best friend a lot.

Arianna coughed to clear her throat, bringing the conversation back to Zane so as not to hurt Syrus by talking about Jaden, "Well I know you didn't need me to stand up to Zane for you but we clashed, as usual and I found myself berating him about you and how he treated you! Sorry!"

Syrus waved off Arianna's apology, smiling as he watched Alexis leave the dorm hall. "She's probably missing Jaden too…" he commented lowly and Aimee shook her head; Arianna had _so_ tried to stay away from the topic of best friends.

"So…" Arianna began, twiddling with her fingers, "Isn't Zane coming to wish you good luck?"

Aimee noticed a soft tinge to Arianna's cheeks and her eyes automatically narrowed in on her face accusingly; did Arianna actually like Zane in a romantic way and had been letting on all this time? No, it couldn't be! She must have had too much punch, yeah that was it, it had to be the reason for her pink cheeks.

--

Arianna had been put safely to bed so Aimee could now get some sleep without any guilt weighing her down; her friend had been a little worse for wear but it was really her own fault but Aimee continued on towards the Ra dorms regardless, shaking her tired head as she went. She wouldn't get any research done tonight so she'd have to rise early the next day before starting where she had left off.

"Its dangerous for girls t be out on their own…"

Aimee froze solid and looked about her, seeing no one around in the shady darkness. In the distance she could see the Obelisk Boys dorm that she had to pass to get home to her bed; right now she knew who had spoken and he was decidedly drunk enough to be still awake at this time.

"Where are you Rhodes and stop playing games?"

She saw a shadow move and out he came, looking harassed and tired but no less handsome as he usually did. His shirt was now open, revealing his expansive chest and lean muscles; he clearly had just come from a girl's room and hadn't intended on meeting anyone on route to his dormitory.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight…"

Aimee frowned deeply and took a hesitant step back, not liking the tone of voice he used when he spoke to her now. "Rhodes, will you stop it?"

But Atticus just took a step towards her, his eyes were dark glitter in the night light. "Stop…what?" His voice was soft, low and deliberate but Aimee could smell the liquor in his breath.

"Acting like a manic buffoon!"

"Is that what I'm doing? Perhaps you can explain to me exactly how a…manic…buffoon acts." Another step, one that made Aimee take one of her one as she watched him bewildered and cautious. "Would they kiss the pretty girl in the moonlight?"

"Stop this immediately!" Aimee gasped as she watched him advance further and aware that she was nearly cornered against a tree with him blocking any escape she could have made without pushing him out of the way.

"I'm not doing anything but…"

"Liar!"

An amused light came into his eyes as he watched her, before he lazily lifted a hand to touch a stray curl that had found its way out of her ponytail. He stared at the multiple strands of hair for a while before her met her eyes with his own, "I'm not doing anything…but I could be if you only asked…"

He was propositioning her! She couldn't believe it and yet it seemed like every taunt and casual brush against her through out the whole night had almost been leading up to this moment for him, she had been to naive to see it for what it was and now; somehow she was mesmerised as she watched him, not being able to tear her green eyes away.

For an age they stared at one another before Atticus momentarily lowered his head causing Aimee to stupidly lower her defences. He took immediate advantage of this and pull her forcibly into his arms, mouth taking hers before she could even gasp a protest; and none would have come anyway as some tidal wave of emotion hit her like a Tsunami of unseen lust.

She had raised her hands instinctively to push herself away only for them to come into contact with that glorious chest of his, making the situation even more intimate than Aimee was prepared to admit. But she was confused and disorientated, trying to push him back only to have his grip tighten around her shoulders as his hand ran intimately down the column of her throat.

The shiver than wrecked her body scared her so much that she clamped her teeth firmly on his lower lips, causing his grip to lessen as he winced in pain. She took advantage of the situation to push him away from her and circling him, away from the tree so that her dorm was the direction behind her. After stumbling, Atticus stood staring at her, his hand on his lip as he did so, confusion dancing in his darkened eyes.

"Don't you _ever_ touch me again Mr Rhodes!" Aimee said slowly, danger in her voice as she fought internally for control, "If you do I won't be responsible for my reaction, now, if you'll excuse me!" Huffing, she stalked away, nose high in the air, still trembling from his embrace but refusing to show it. How dare that guy kiss her? She didn't have time for things like that, to pawn over some wannabe pop-star, it was ludicrous! But her lips bore the evidence of someone that had just been passionately kiss and they weren't going to stop reminding her anytime soon.

--

It was early, not even dawn, as Alyssa happily whistled her favourite cheerful tune as she flipped her eggs to ensure they didn't end up sunny side up, intending to be out of the kitchen before Ruth rose and started to fuss about her, kicking her out of the kitchen. Plus, she had to eat fast or else the others would rise, and with them, Alister.

He wasn't really her favourite topic to think about at the minute, especially since she had spent a particularly restless night thinking about him and the night of passion she had spent in his arms.

Mentally chastising herself for thinking about him again, she whistled even more determinedly, catching her toast from the toaster as it popped itself up, lightly brown, the way she liked it. Reaching for a knife, she hummed as she buttered her toast and scooping up her eggs and placed them on her two slices of brown bread.

Firing the used cutlery in the sink, Alyssa continued to hum when she turned around and found Alister standing in the doorway, fully dressed, wearing his long black jacket. He was staring at her with angry grey eyes as he rested against the door frame, his arms folded across his tight chest. Midway through taking a bite, consciously aware of her own nightgown-clad state and the fact that she wasn't wearing anything underneath as she swallowed the egg that had somehow become like sawdust in her dry mouth.

"Good morning." Alyssa finally got out, trying to sound her usual strong self, afraid to sound as weak as she felt in his presence. "I was just making breakfast, would you care for some?"

Alister continued to stare at her with level eyes, pushing himself from the doorway, taking a single step towards her. "We need to talk." he said simply, as if that was a given and that they were going to talk regardless of her agreement.

Aware of the sudden change in light in the sky outside, Alyssa glanced out at it, feeling a fleeting whisper of heat through the pleasure of witnessing the sun rise. Slowly she turned back to Alister, who had followed her gaze out at the dawning sky. Taking her chance, sandwich in hand, she slipped past him and into the hallway where the stairs were.

She didn't get very far as she felt his strong hands clasp her shoulders and gently guide her into the lounge, where he closed the door behind them, still standing slightly behind her for a moment, making the hair on the back of her neck standing up to attention.

Trying to distract herself from the responses he was evoking within her, Alyssa started to tuck into the sandwich that had seemed so inviting not so long ago but now tasted of nothing in the least as the nerves got the better of her. Slowly she advanced into the large room and sat on one of the couches, ignoring her usual comfortable seat by the window.

"We have to be responsible here." Alister spoke suddenly, making her flinch with the firm way he did it. "We didn't take precautions the other night, I need to know, are you on birth control?"

Alyssa's eyes widened in surprise, glaring at him incredibly as if he'd just asked if she was HIV Positive without even a care in the world. "Who the hell do you think you are demanding if I am on birth control? Do you think I just sleep with every other Tom, Rick and Harry?"

Alister's eyes narrowed in on her face cynically, "If I recall, you were the one that crawled in beside me…with no clothes on. So, considering I'm not exactly a close friend, I wouldn't really know what you get up with your other boyfriends." His voice was like ice, cold and unfeeling as he watched her.

Volatile, defensive barriers began to spring up within her as she felt her legendary temper rise to the bait. "How dare you insinuate that I have many boyfriends! Just who the hell do you think you are?" She felt her hands clench into fists, breaking through the bread of the sandwich in her hands.

"Just answer the damn question, are you on the pill or not?" Alister demanded coldly, his voice harsh and unfeeling. "Because if not, we're getting you to a local chemist right away!"

"No, I'm not on the pill!" Alyssa stood up, dropping her sandwich on her plate and onto the table. "You ignorant big brute! You are so full of yourself, do you know that? What, do all the girls always have to take care of the dirty work for you?"

Alister's eyes glittered dangerously, but she didn't care, she was going to give as good as she got. "I didn't expect a little wanton minx to climb into my bed, while I slept, ever so invitingly naked. Tell me Alyssa, is that the way you seduce all your boyfriends?"

Outrage flowing through her system, Alyssa's hand went up in a jerk reaction, the sound of her palm connecting with his cheek echoing in the empty large room. She pointed at him determinedly, "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you, Alister! But if you want to know, you are currently sleeping in the room I normally occupy while here. Save giving poor Ruth more work to do I accepted another room. But old habits die hard and I climbed into the wrong bed after a toilet trip!" She spun on her heel so that she didn't have to look at him anymore when the visual phone started in receive an incoming call.

Eyes still glittering, she lifted the remote and answered it, surprised to find Kaiba's face appearing on the screen in what seemed to be a jet. "Uh, hey Kaiba…how did you get this number?"

Kaiba's blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "Little Aimee was ever so helpful. Now will one of you tell me where my wife is?"

Alyssa raised her eyebrows in a surprised fashion, staring at the CEO, stunned for a moment before replying, "She's in bed. The Sun's just up Kaiba."

"So she's actually at the villa?" Kaiba demanded hotly, his eyes enraged, "Tell her I'm on my way, she better be ready." And with that, Kaiba hung up, his face disappearing from the screen, leaving a stunned silence.

"Oh dear…" Alyssa murmured, remembering how Atlanta had yet to tell Kaiba about the villa, and now he as on his way here. Oops, she had somehow gotten her cousin into trouble with her husband. But she didn't understand why Kaiba was so mad, hadn't Atlanta told him that they were going away for a break at the weekend? "Atlanta's not going to be too happy about this…"

She felt Alister's grey eyes move to her face as she continued to stare at the now blank screen. "What's happened?"

Alyssa grimaced, closing her eyes as if in mock pain, "I don't think she wanted Kaiba knowing about this retreat. Well, I know she hadn't told him yet…dammit…" she opened her eyes again and whirled around to stalk out of the room only to be caught by Alister's strong hand, making her wince a little as she paused, staring at the door. "I'm not running off, I'm warning Atlanta that Kaiba is coming!" With her words his grip slackened and she shrugged off his hand, opening the lounge door to walk across the hallway to the stairs.

Feeling guilty and trying to block Alister's image from her head, she took a deep breath and yelled, "Atlanta! Atlanta!" several times over and over, knowing her cousin would hear her and awaken, however reluctantly.

She called her name several more times before sauntering back into the lounge, waiting for the inevitable pounding of Atlanta's heavy feet coming down the stairs, clasping her dressing gown about herself s she entered the lounge behind Alyssa.

Very aware of Alister's presence behind her, Alyssa watched as the initial worried expression on Atlanta's features fazed away to be replaced by one of fiery accusation when she noticed how early it was. Hastily, with begrudging help from Alister, Alyssa explained the situation with Kaiba to her before hearing Kaiba's craft land outside. Understanding Atlanta's pleading gaze, Alyssa indicated to Alister for them both to leave the room.

Alyssa reached the television room, closing the door behind Alister, catching a yelling demand from Kaiba just as the door closed. She wouldn't worry about Atlanta, as laid back as her cousin was, the woman really knew how to handle herself. But right now, Alyssa wasn't so sure of herself, like she usually was.

Resuming a serious expression, she turned slowly to meet Alister's penetrating gaze as his grey eyes stared at her. She could tell that he was waiting for her to speak first, but she didn't know what to say. To be honest, she was still so ashamed of her behaviour on Friday that she really didn't know what to say. And then she had gone and slapped him for all his troubles. "I didn't intend on losing my temper earlier…" her voice was low and weak, so unlike her usual voice that she sounded like a complete stranger.

Alister narrowed his gaze on her face, nodding solemnly, before replying "Apology accepted."

Alyssa's temper flashed at this arrogant assumption, defending herself fiercely, "Uh, I wasn't apologizing! I was just informing you that I hadn't set out to do it. It was unintentional."

"So you aren't going to apologise for losing your temper and slapping me?" Alister asked, one eyebrow raising sardonically in her direction. "It's not exactly the nicest and most ladylike thing in the world to do."

"And I supposed stealing souls is the most humanely thing in the world to do." Alyssa retorted, having found her fighting spirit again and with it, the strength to argue with him. She could tell from the flash in his eyes that she had hit a raw nerve so she decided to capitalise on it, "That's right, Joey told me about your former employment as one of Dartz's goons. Tell me, did you apologise to everyone you…to every poor soul you did that to?"

Alister responded by putting both clenched hands into his trouser pockets, staring at her with angrily glittering eyes. "I am not proud of what I did back then," he spoke slowly, in a controlled fashion, "It was a long time ago and I wouldn't expect a little, shallow minx like you to understand mine nor Valon nor Raphael's actions. It's in the past."

"They say, a leopard never changes its spots." Alyssa spat back, for some reason, trying to rile him as he was riling her temper.

Alister angered her further by simply shrugging, commenting, "Those are very narrow minded people, Alyssa."

Alyssa shrugged her shoulder in a non-committed fashion, "Maybe they are, maybe they aren't. You could have ruined a lot of lives…

"We're here to talk about you and me, not my past, Alyssa!" Alister spoke steadily, interrupting her, making her glare at him but he continued, "So we've established that you aren't on birth control and…"

"Dammit!" Alyssa exploded, not really wanting to go back to this conversation, but knew that she had to discuss it with him. But this was a conversation she knew would hurt her to talk about, she didn't want to have to go through explaining it or her condition but it was something that had to be done. "It doesn't matter if I'm on birth control," she said slowly, glancing with a grimace towards the floor, "Take my word for it, I'm not pregnant. The pill isn't the only thing in the world that stops pregnancy."

Abigail calling out her name distracted her, surprised that her sister was actually up this early at all. "Excuse me…" she apologised, leaving the room and Alister to go see to her eldest sister's request, using it as an excuse to get away from his scrutinizing gaze.

--

She woke up to Alyssa's voice screaming her name from somewhere in the carpet less villa. The noise echoed in her room making Atlanta jump, thinking she was late for work initially, then remembering they were at their villa. Groaning, she pulled her nightgown over her body and ran to the stairs and down them to the living room where Alyssa was standing, Alistair behind her on the couch, preparing to call her name again.

Atlanta glared at her groggily, both hands on each hip. "What the hell was that?"

Alyssa smiled innocently, "Now remember, it wasn't my fault…even ask Alistair…actually don't he'd drop me in it…"

"So it is your fault then?"

"Ok kinda…" Alyssa began again, a desperate look on her face, "I might have told Kaiba you were here…" Alyssa closed her eyes flinchingly, expecting the worst.

Atlanta frowned, "You called me down, for that. Are you nuts?"

Alyssa opened one amber eye then the other, a puzzled frown on her forehead. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not, Kaiba already knew I was here."

Alyssa screwed her nose up, "Are you sure? He didn't seem like he knew you were here. He…"

Atlanta sighed, "Was his usual dower self? Don't worry, he was probably just checking up on me, as usual, doesn't trust me with my own body sometimes."

"No, I didn't mean that."

Atlanta looked around Alyssa to Alistair, asking, "Can you make sense of what she's saying?"

Alistair raised his eyebrows, "What she means is that Kaiba called on the video phone, demanding to know if you were here."

Alyssa swung round, "I can tell the story myself. I'm not mentally challenged you know!" She swung back to a befuddled Atlanta, a determined look in her amber eyes, "Well yeah and when I told him, like he should know, he seemed to explode and well told me to tell you not to go anywhere, he needed to see you. Then he hung up."

Atlanta scratched her wild hair, "Why would I go anywhere? I've been here the whole time, why would I suddenly disappear?"

Alistair sat back, clasping his hands on his lap, "You did tell him you were coming here, right?"

"Yes, I left a note with his secretary…and well she had to have given it to him." Atlanta sat on one of the chairs, "He was the one suggesting a break in the first place…I'm so confused."

"Yeah well, he's well on his way, I'd say he'll be here in a matter of minutes. You'll be able to talk to him then." Alistair tried to reassure her.

Atlanta looked to him, her eyes worried, "A matter of minutes? Why so soon?"

Alistair looked a little uneasy then, shifting in the seat, "He was in Kaiba Craft 1, when he called."

As if right on cue, they heard loud engines flying over head, making Atlanta throw her head into her hands, an audible sigh leaving her lips. Soon, she heard him opening one of the back doors, demanding of Ruth, "Where the hell is she?"

Atlanta looked up to her cousin, eyes pleading. As if understanding, Alyssa motioned for Alistair to follow her out of the room. No sooner had they left than Kaiba burst into the living room, face like thunder, slamming the door closed behind him.

For a while he stared at her, blue eyes livid, before he began to pace the room restlessly. He continued to do this in silence before stopping to stare at her again, having gained some control. "Explain yourself right now."

Atlanta's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Ok, but I need to know what I'm explaining myself for, exactly."

"Don't put on your little act now." Kaiba spat back her savagely, rage evident in his voice. "Why the hell did you do it? Was it too much?"

Atlanta frowned, "Do what? Was what too much?"

Kaiba glared at her, "You know what I mean." He replied disbelievingly. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

"My games?" Atlanta asked, clearly confused, "What games would they be?"

Kaiba's eyes narrowed in on her face, "Stop this right now and tell me why the hell you left us!"

"Us?"

"Myself and Bryony." Kaiba replied, cynically, "Don't tell me you've forgotten her already. Remember we promised to give her a stable home life with both parents? Or did you just tire of this particular fashion trend? Motherhood not good enough for you?"

Atlanta sighed, "I only came down for a few days, the break like you said."

Kaiba looked confused now, "Break? What break?"

"The break you've been urging me to take. I decided to take you up on the offer." Atlanta frowned, "I did say it all…"

Kaiba's eyes widened, "Hold on, so you haven't left us?"

"What?" Atlanta asked surprised, "You have got to be kidding! Why would I leave my child, I love Bryony with all that I am, I would, could never leave her."

"Well it certainly looked that way when I got your message and came home to find you no where in sight." Kaiba explained, still not sure what to think.

Atlanta shook her head, "I did say I'd be only gone a number of days. Has your memory failed you? Maybe you're stressed."

Kaiba's eyes snapped away, "My memory's fine. I came out of the conference to have Leisel tell me my wife has called saying she was very sorry. I come home to find it…"

"Didn't she give you my letter?" Atlanta asked desperately. "It was all last minute so I wrote you a letter explaining the weekend mostly and the arrangements I'd made for Bryony."

Kaiba frowned deeply, "I received no such letter ."

"That cow!" Atlanta broke out loudly, thinking of her husband's temporary secretary. "Somehow I knew she had the hots for you, but to stoop so low, oh she is out of there."

"Hold on Atlanta." Kaiba replied, arms folded across his chest. "Don't go making accusations like that. Leisel is a very competent secretary and very professional…"

"Yeah right!" Atlanta cut in, savagely, "She didn't give you the letter I wrote, damn temporary secretary! I'll have my words with her, you mark my words."

"You will not!"

Atlanta glared up at him, "Watch me!"

Kaiba towered over her, blue eyes thunderous, hands clenched on his hips. "No, but you will come home with me right this minute!"

Atlanta dodged the hand that had snaked out for her, standing up to face her husband with her full height, "I will not come home. I intend to finish my weekend."

"It's Sunday!"

Atlanta smiled, backing in a circle as he advanced on her menacingly, "And the weekend isn't over until midnight."

Kaiba raised his eyebrows, "You intend to stay here until midnight?"

"Well, not midnight, but until the others are leaving." He continued to follow her in a circle, a gleam in his usually cold eyes, "Will you stop that, look I'm not even dressed so you can stop demanding. I intend to go back to bed and to get another couple of hour's sleep or so before rising to face the day so you can just take your little….well very tall self back home and…."

"Bed, what a great idea my dear wife." Kaiba finally grabbed one of her small hands and pulled her towards him. "Have I ever told you that you are the smartest woman I have ever known?"

Atlanta tried to pull herself free of him, "No, because you don't think I am, you think I'm a nuisance and a pain in the backside." She tugged again, "Let me go you…ack I won't go to bed with you! Ger off…"

Kaiba smirked sexily, "Oh I think you will." With that he took her chin and lowered his head to kiss her deeply, using her protests to make it deeper than he'd originally intended. Atlanta tried desperately to push him off before succumbing to the desire his kisses usually invoked within her. She wrapped her small arms around his head as he bent to scoop her into his arms. "Thought so."

Atlanta smiled against his lips, "You are the most arrogant man I've ever met Mr Kaiba." She broke the kiss to direct him towards her bedroom, going passed a shocked Arena and Ruth on the way. Kaiba glared at her smaller bed when he entered the bedroom, before shrugging and kicking the door closed behind him, locking it and planting her on top of the covers. Feeling dazed, Atlanta backed up against the headboard. "You can't solve everything with sex you know."

Kaiba shrugged out of his purple trench coat, smirking as he came towards her, "I don't think I am guilty of that particular accusation, do you?"

He was right, they hadn't made love since Bryony was born, probably because she hadn't been given the all clear after the difficult birth. Well she had the day she had walked into Kaiba's office to find Shawn there with a gun pointed at him. After that, she had been too confused to even let Kaiba come near her.

Kaiba sat beside her, wonder on his face, "You've never told me where you go when your mind wanders off like that."

Atlanta looked at him, a confused frown on her face, "Like what? My mind doesn't wander off!"

"Well it does something." He replied as he lifted a long finger and trailed it down her cheek, "It happens when those big eyes just faze out and stare at nothing but glisten as if they were staring at a large jar full of hazelnut chocolate spread."

Atlanta flinched and grimaced, "Oh I couldn't get that stuff now. Man being pregnant plays havoc where the munchies are concerned." She lifted her hands to wrap them around his neck, staring at his face. "I'm tired, I don't want to…you know…"

Kaiba nodded seriously, "I don't either. I haven't slept a wink since Friday." He smirked at her surprised glance, "I'm not exactly an animal. I'm tired, I want to sleep." With that he removed his shoes and trousers, her gown and joined her in the smaller than normal double bed. He wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her back against him, making her aware of every part of him. "Oh I am so tired, see you in couple of hours."

But a quarter of an hour later, she still was no closer to sleeping, feeling very restless, very aware of Kaiba lying behind her, breathing evenly, his breath tickling the back of her neck, his chest rising and falling against her back; the heartbeat in his chest. Everything, she could feel everything about him. And for some reason it was making her heart beat wildly in response, butterflies trapped in her stomach as her face blushed warmly in embarrassment.

"I thought you were tired." Kaiba finally spoke five minutes later, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up in response.

Playing with her hands nervously, Atlanta replied in a not so steady voice. "I was, I mean, I am…didn't sleep much last night, was a bit stuffy in here during the night and well even when I opened the window it was still too warm. I know, should have had the air conditioning on but I guess we forgot, didn't think it would be this warm. I mean we should have…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kaiba interrupted her sounding flabbergast and sarcastic. "You really don't know when to quit talking."

"Yes I do!" Atlanta retorted immediately, "Who do you think you are, insulting me like that? I don't know when to shut up? I'll give you shutting up, Mr CEO, Mr Big-shot! I'll show you who can't stop talking…I didn't even ask you to come down here you big bully you…ow!"

Kaiba had forced her onto her back to hover over her, holding her hands above her head, frowning with a dangerous gleam in his blue eyes. "Are you finished?"

Staring up at him with large shocked eyes, breathing hard from her rant, Atlanta nodded, "Yes…sorry...I…"

Kaiba's eyes were full of warning, "No more ranting and raving like a broken record player or else I might be forced to shut you up…"

Not exactly the best words to use in this situation, judging by her reaction at least, "You? Shut me up? I'm not a television with a mute button you know, I am a human being so stop treating me like one of your little machines and…mph!" Kaiba's head had swiftly descended and took her lips with his own in a kiss that made any words she had been about to say, float out of her head to be replaced by confusion and then something else.

She began to feel the pounding beats of desire and passion course through her veins, her them in her ears, in her blood. Restlessly, she began to pull at the hands that held her own prisoner so that she could touch him, moaning when his grip didn't relent. Kaiba lifted his head and stared at her with passion-dark eyes that glistened with desire. "Sorry, it seemed to be the only way to shut you up."

Atlanta couldn't explain the huge surge of disappointment that followed when he lay back down, leaving it at that, not bothering to touch her in anyway. _Was he kidding? He couldn__'__t just do that!_ She thought to herself as he released her hands so she could pull them around her desire shaken body, feeling unsatisfied and aroused. She wanted him, but she was scared of wanting him, that's why she was so nervous and why she was rattling on like a geek at a science conference.

Hesitantly she glanced up at him under her lashes to see that his eyes were closed, relaxed in an effort to fall asleep. But she couldn't sleep, at least not lying like this with him and not being with him. Shifting a little, she pulled over a little and rolled over so that she was staring at his face, the only time it didn't seem to frown.

Feeling a little daring, Atlanta leant over and placed a soft, gentle kiss on one closed eyelid. Slowly, he opened his eyes, frowning immediately as if wondering what had gotten into her. Staring back for a second, she leant in and pecked him softly on the mouth, lingering a little too much longer than she'd intended. She pulled away, surprised to find he didn't push her away.

With a sense of exhilaration and excitement flooding through her body, Atlanta repeated the action, only this time pressing even more passionately against his lips with her own, provoking him intimately. Slowly he responded, lifting his hands to caress her upper arms, gently touching his tongue to hers before growing more passionate and hot by the second.

Not ready to give up this new role she had assigned herself, she resisted Kaiba's hands as he went to gently ease her onto her back. Instead, Atlanta pushed him onto his own back, still not breaking the connection at their mouths, loving this new dominance she was exerting over him. Daringly, she placed her other leg on the other side of his body so that she sat astride him, holding him between her legs, feeling his pulsating manhood from under her pyjamas.

Groaning, she ran her small hands under the black shirt he still wore, feeling the tense and rippling muscles that made up his upper half. Atlanta started to pull it off, only breaking the kiss to pull it over his head, kissing him again as soon as she was able to. Caressing his chest, she was aware of Kaiba's hands unsteadily unbuttoning her pyjama top to slide it down her arms to follow his shirt of the floor to be followed shortly by her bra. Her trousers and both of their underwear soon followed them.

Suddenly feeling sexier than she'd ever felt in her life, she lifted her head to stare down at his desire-ridden features as he dazedly stared back. Smiling provocatively, she slid down Kaiba's body, suddenly wondering why she'd always felt too shy to try and please him in case she got it wrong. Taking a deep breath, she took him whole into her mouth enjoying his gasp of surprise and how his back arched in pleasure.

Moving for a while, Atlanta gently massaged him with her tongue, caressing every inch of him, before he lifted her off with desperate arms, his eyes telling her wordlessly that he was close to losing control. Again she resisted Kaiba's attempt to take control of the whole situation, not ready to give up her dominant role quite yet, wanting to see this through to the end.

She shifted up his body to kiss him full on the mouth before raising herself above him, positioning him right below her. Atlanta watched Kaiba's face as she lowered herself so that she fully engulfed him within her core. Watched as his eyes glowed even more dangerously, the gasp that sizzled out of his lips high pitched. She was entranced by his face at that moment, loving how she was doing this to him, loving what he could do to her…loving him!

Although surprised by her new revelation, Atlanta didn't ponder it long before the need to move in the romantic rhythm as old as time overtook her.

When the shudders of their lovemaking finally subsided, she lifted her head from his chest to look at him. "Sorry, that seemed to be the only way to shut you up."

Kaiba opened his blue eyes to look at her, cynicism in their depths as a smirk rose to his face. "You've learnt some knew tricks." She expected that, knew he'd just look at it as an act of passion rather than the act of love.

But then, what was Atlanta to expect from her husband? He was the ultimate cynic of the 21st Century, there wasn't a man alive who strived more that Kaiba to find a rational explanation about everything, always denying anything magical or powerful, like love. And she loved him, Atlanta had done something she'd never thought she'd do again. She had fallen in love all over again, and this time it was with a man that would never be able to return that love.

Kaiba frowned, "You're thinking again. I almost worry when you have that look in your eye."

Judging from the women she had met in her time, Kaiba had been cold to them all, demanding and taking what he wanted. And he never fell in love, he wasn't that _stupid_. Control and power were his ultimate weapons and he used them ruthlessly to get his own ends, never caring about who he squashed in his path…only Mokuba…

_Oh Atlanta, you silly girl, what have you done? _A voice in her head chastised her and she had no reply for it, because she was silly, and stupid. How did she fall in love with him? With Kaiba of all people? The coldest person she had ever known.

Kaiba's frown deepened as he looked at her, "Atlanta, what is wrong? Are you…?"

Aware that tears were about to well in her eyes, Atlanta blinked them away before trying to smile as brightly as possible. "Nothing, just thinking." She kissed him on the forehead and rolled away from him so that her back was to him. "Get some sleep, I don't know about you, but I'm suddenly wrecked!"

She knew Kaiba's astute eyes were boring into her back but she couldn't look at him, couldn't bear it. "There's something wrong, tell me."

"Nothing's up, just get some sleep!"

Atlanta could still feel his gaze on her back, the hairs on her neck stood on end in response. Silently, she willed him to let the whole thing drop and for a what seemed like a long while, he seemed about to say something, before turning his back to her. "Fine, we'll talk soon."

--

But hours later, Kaiba woke up, alone in the tiny bed, the space beside him cold, so she hadn't _just_ left. She had slipped out, probably right after he'd dozed over. Why had she left? Had she been unable to bear his presence any longer? Had those acts she had engaged with him all been a lie?

He had come here, to this luxurious villa, not to rest or find peace and relaxation, but to salvage his marriage. When he had come out of the conference hall to find Leisel with her message, he had felt as though some physical force had actually clasped his heart and cast it in stone, it had dropped that fast. All weekend he had called her family, demanding to know where they were hiding her, but they all had refused the information. This had convinced him even further that Atlanta had run out on him, and on Bryony.

But something wouldn't let up, and furiously he had searched for information on where she could be hiding. He had been like a man possessed, even Mokuba had retreated from him when at any time he had strode down the hall, his steps heavy and determined.

He couldn't believe he had actually been forced to fly to Academy Island, where he was able to corner Bryce and his cousin Aimee and demand to know if they'd seen Atlanta. After all, she had run to them once, what was to stop her from doing it again? But this time, she hadn't been on Academy Island and they had been unsure of where she could have been.

It was Aimee, the ever quiet and reserved cousin, that finally gave in and told Kaiba of their secret villa several hundred miles south of Domino. It was their secret getaway and they had always been forbidden to show it to strangers, unless they felt ready to do so. Something Kaiba had done must have convinced Aimee that it was ok to tell him and that the villa was the only other place she could have known she'd be, otherwise, she could be anywhere in the world.

Drowsily, Kaiba had flown back to his mansion, ringing Nicholas Gregory and demanding the telephone number of the villa. The older man had been tough to break, had point blank refused to relieve him of it until Kaiba confessed his true intentions. He just wanted to save his marriage. And earlier in the morning, he'd thought he had, thought they had come to some sort of understanding.

Feeling heavy and depressed, Kaiba pulled back the blankets and swung his long legs out of the bed and sat up, rubbing his tired eyes with the palm of his hands. In his heart, he knew he was hoping that when he went downstairs he would find her, probably sitting with her cousins, relaxing. After all, she hadn't had the sleepless weekend he had had.

He reached out and began getting dressed, his mindset on one thing; finding his wife. Wow, as if he hadn't spent most of the weekend doing that already. Standing up, he looked in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair, combing it into place, making himself look somewhat presentable before heading down in the life of the villa.

Slowly, he descended the stairs, hearing murmuring voices from the room he had vacated earlier with Atlanta, hearing the sounds of the television. Slowly, he went to the door and peered into the room to find that, among the seven people sitting in the lounge, his wife wasn't one of them. Instead, he caught sight of a number of people he had known back in his duelling days and some he'd wish to forget entirely.

"Well look who decided to drag himself out of bed." came the familiar dry tone of Mai Valentine as she sat lounging on one of the large couches, staring at him with her fiercely violet eyes. "Did ya sleep well hun?"

Blinking, Kaiba resumed his usual frown, folding his arms as he leant against the door frame, "As can be expected in that tiny bed my wife uses."

"Oh that's right. You're married now!" Mai exclaimed, a fake look of surprise overcoming her features, "I must say, I was surprised to hear that, I was sure that Abi here had gotten the wrong Kaiba, but she insisted it was you. And what to you know, she was right."

Kaiba rolled his eyes in a bored fashion, "The fact that I'm married, Valentine, is old news. Even your old friend Wheeler the mutt knows about it by now. In fact, he was at my daughter's celebrations, much to my own annoyance, but Atlanta insisted."

"Hey, leave Joey alone Kaiba!" came the retort of the fiery red head Kaiba knew to be Alyssa, Atlanta's younger cousin with something of an attitude problem. "Don't criticise him when he ain't here to defend himself."

This fact amused Kaiba as he smirked in her direction, "Funny, I criticise him even when he is there to try and defend himself, which he fails at, miserably." Kaiba glanced about the room, yawning a little despite himself, "I tire of this conversation, where's Atlanta?"

It was the lengthy blond that answered him, her green eyes frowning in his direction. This was Arena he knew, the most docile of Atlanta's close cousins, "She went for a walk hours ago. You'll probably find that she's went to the little island off the coast while the tide was out, forgetting to get back before it came back in and covered the path. It's a favourite spot of hers when she's in her unusually silent moods."

Kaiba blinked and nodded, "Thanks" Thus he turned and headed out of the villa and back towards his jet. He was going to have it out with Atlanta when he got to her, it was time they got a number of things straight about their marriage an he wasn't going to give up until they were settled, with Atlanta on her way back to his mansion with him, where she belonged.

Kaiba smirked at this thought; it wasn't that long ago that she burrowed her little way into is life, much to his dislike and now he was finding the thought of life without her difficult to bear. His piece of mind had become dependent on those huge smiles when she was going about the mansion, her delightful bottom swaying as she kept the place in order; the way her eyes lit up when he brought home another game that needed to be tested or the way she unconsciously grabbed his arm at night in order to snuggle into him. He'd miss them _all_ too much if she left him.

--

"You are one stupid woman Atlanta Gregory!" She yelled at the top her voice, it being carried away by the strong coastal wind of the night. The sky was clear, glittering with stars over head. She wished her own head was clear. Well it actually was, because she had actually managed to achieve what she had set out on this weekend to do and that's sort out her current feelings.

The only trouble was, the feelings she was now feeling, or had been feeling for what now seemed like a long time, hadn't turned out to be what she had expected them to be. Shawn was no longer the love of her life, how could he be after all he had put her family through? But when ad she fallen in love with Kaiba?

In love with Kaiba…"Wow heart, you really know how to betray your owner when you want to!" She spoke to herself again, probably needing the console herself in some way. Maybe if she said the words, it would just seem stupid and it would turn out to be a bizarre nightmare she seemed to be trapped in.

"I can't be in love with Kaiba!" Atlanta whispered to herself, hugging her knees to her chin protectively, as if the wind was giving her a chill, when it was really the words she had just spoken, leaving a mist in their wake.

But it was true, she was in love with him. Sure she had been surprised and revolted that Shawn had turned out to be the one holding Kaiba hostage. But the real panic that had gripped her heart was the realization that he could kill him at any given second and for some reason that had scared her more than anything ever could have; the thought of losing Kaiba. "Maybe I'm just used to him." she tried to reason with herself verbally. But it really wasn't any use, she knew, her heart knew, that she loved Kaiba.

And if it wasn't bad enough, he could never love her. In his past life he had loved Kisara and that love had driven Kaiba to possessing all of the Blue Eyes White Dragons, that had been Kisara's Ka. Atlanta laughed mockingly, "The fool even denies the existence of that love," something so strong it spanned 5'000 years, had influenced his actions even now.

The wind coming in from the sea suddenly shifted direction, making Atlanta look up and around the coast. But the waves below the cliffs were still beating as strongly as ever against them as though the change in direction of the wind hadn't happened.

It took a her another minute to work out that the wind hadn't suddenly changed direction, but some sort of aircraft was flying nearby. She curled tightly into a ball again, having lost interest and wanting to sulk over her problem for a while longer before returning to real life.

But the wind persisted in beating ever stronger against the back of her head, as if the aircraft was getting closer. Slowly, Atlanta turned her head and gasped at the magnificent sight of her husband's Blue Eyes White Dragon Jet. It was hovering not far from where she sat, Kaiba clearly visible in the cockpit controlling the magnificent craft.

As if in slow motion, the jet landed not far from where she sat near the edge of the cliff. The engines cut as the head of the beast descended in order for Kaiba to exit the craft. Atlanta's heart beat rapidly in reaction to the way he jumped out as if it had caused him absolutely no effort what so ever, his lean frame elegant and strong.

Kaiba stood up straight and looked straight at her, his arms clenched at his sides, his brown hair blowing in the wind, away from his handsome face. As he started to close in on her, she noticed his face was set in the familiar impatient frown he usually wore.

Not able to bear the sudden fist that grabbed hold of her heart, Atlanta turned back to look out to sea once more, needing to calm her pulse from her reaction to him. He didn't speak as he sat down beside her, staring out in the same direction.

For a while both Atlanta and Kaiba sat like that, just staring as if they had all the time in the world and time had suddenly stopped. Atlanta felt her blood heat uncontrollably from the nearness of Kaiba and willed her face not to blush.

"I was concerned when I woke to find you'd eloped again." Kaiba stated calmly, still staring out to see, his face set in the same old frown.

Playing with her hands nervously, Atlanta coughed to clear her voice and steady it before replying, "Sorry, couldn't sleep so I went for a walk."

Kaiba glanced at her for a moment before looking away again, "I had figured as much, but as night approached, I got more concerned when you still hadn't returned."

Atlanta suddenly remembered that he had taken time off to come down here and they were supposed to be back at their mansion. Kaiba had to be in work the following day. "I'm sorry, I forgot that we needed to get home today."

Kaiba blinked in acknowledgement, "No harm done. I actually need to talk to you anyway…"

Knowing that the conversation was heading towards her reaction to her news earlier in the day, Atlanta panicked and directed the conversation elsewhere, standing up as she did so, "I didn't realise it was so late, we really must get back and…"

"Atlanta sit down."

Ignoring the command, Atlanta went on as if she hadn't heard, turning towards his jet. "I haven't been in that thing yet. You going to teach me to fly it some day? I'm excited about…"

"For Obelisk's Mother, will you do as your told and sit down?" came Kaiba's violent outburst that would normally cause a reaction but in her present state Atlanta just kept her back to him.

Shaking her head, Atlanta started towards the jet, talking as she went, "It really is a wonderfully unique plane. Must have cost you a small fortune…"

Hands snaked around her waist, causing her to stop mid-flow and look up to see Kaiba looking angrily down at her with blue eyes that she loved so much. He lifted her off the ground and carried her back to where they had been seated before and she didn't protest, allowed him to handle her that way, so that he could sit next to her. "We need to talk and you aren't delaying this any further Gregory."

Atlanta turned her head away from him to stare in the opposite direction, she didn't think she had the strength for this. Why the hell was her life just one big rollercoaster? "What do we need to talk about?" she asked, knowing the sadness in her heart was intoxicating her voice.

"About us." Kaiba confirmed her fears in a matter-of-fact tone as if he was talking about a business deal. "For weeks now, I've been walking around on egg shells ever since that maniac Shawn - no don't you dare defend him - tried to kill me and I don't know why."

Atlanta closed her eyes, he had assumed she was about to defend Shawn when she had looked at him, but she had actually opened her mouth to apologise for the whole thing. She could feel the tears of sadness welling up from the pit in her heart, knew she would barely be able to stop them. "I'm sorry…" Was the her voice? But it was so weak, so pitiful, in comparison to what it was normally.

"You're sorry?" Kaiba took her chin and pulled her face in the direction of his, "Look at me Gregory!"

Closing her eyes ever more tightly she whispered, "I can't…I…"

She heard Kaiba scoff before he replied, "You can't? What, have your eyes suddenly failed to work?"

Slowly working up the courage, Atlanta opened her eyes to look at him, knowing that tears were glistening like crystals there. "As you can see, my eyes work just fine…I'm even crying for pity sake!"

Kaiba frowned and looked away from her, like she knew he would and let go of her chin like she knew he would. He hated people that were weak, and people who cried were weak. Kaiba would never cry, as a businessman, he had learnt to control his emotions long ago. "Why are you crying?"

Shrugging Atlanta tried to smile, probably failing miserably, "Why do people cry?" she asked him simply, still looking at his face sadly. She felt weak and unfit for this man, there was no way their marriage could continue, she couldn't live like this. Not like this.

Kaiba turned back to look at her a confused frown on his handsome face. "Because they're sad, they let emotions overtake them and thus they cry." Kaiba continued to stare at her, lifting a finger to wipe away a stray tear Atlanta had not been able to stop from falling. "Are you sad Gregory?" Kaiba asked in a strange voice.

Not able to bear his gaze, Atlanta turned away from his hand to stare out at the sea. How did she answer that? But Kaiba continued before she could reply, "I thought you were happy…at least, you seemed to be before…well before you found out Shawn was still alive."

She looked down at her hands nervously, why did he keep bringing up Shawn? How many times did he want an apology for that? She felt guilty enough as it is over what happened.

"I won't press charges, if it would make you happy…"

Atlanta looked up at him, a shocked frown on her face, "What do you mean you won't press charges? He tried to kill you, held you hostage, showed you all those videos of when we were younger! He wanted to kill you, you have to press charges!"

Kaiba, still with that frown on his face, stared at her face for a while, making her feel suddenly self conscious. "Would you press charges?"

"What?"

"Imagine you were me, would you drop the charges? It's a simple question." Kaiba's voice held no emotion, a veil safely concealing anything that his face might portray.

"If I were in your circumstances?" She asked softly, not really sure where all this was heading. When Kaiba nodded she tried to think of a suitable reply. "So, if I was a CEO of a major corporation with one of the most ruthless and devastating reputations on this planet, no I wouldn't drop the charges." When he raised his eyebrows enquiringly Atlanta continued, "Really, think about it, you are a business man and known for your demanding ways. If you let a man hold you hostage then let him walk free, they'll all walk all over you. All your years of hard work would go down the tube."

Kaiba's expression became one of an amused smirk as he turned away to look out over the sea. "When you put it that way."

"When _I_ put it that way?" Atlanta asked, clearly surprised in her tone, "I didn't _put it anyway_, that's the way you are Kaiba, never showing a moments hesitation, a moment of weakness, it how you get your work done! I just said what you were thinking."

Kaiba almost smiled in a cynical way. "What I was thinking?" Kaiba continued to stare out over the ocean, watching the waves creep over it's surface. "That is the way I would act, I'll admit. But what if I said that wasn't what I was thinking, right now?"

He was really beginning to confuse her now and her head was getting pickled, "Kaiba…where are you going with this? To tell you the truth, I think you're trying to confuddle me."

Shaking his head, Kaiba shrugged, "I don't know where I'm going with this…Oh just forget it…"

Atlanta would be glad to get out of this conversation, she hadn't felt so awkward in a long time. Standing up, she turned back to the jet and started walking towards its head, assuming Kaiba would be right behind her. As she looked at the magnificent machine, her childlike instincts somewhat nearly took over as she felt the little bubble of excitement rise up in her chest.

"I was a virgin."

Four words, that's all they were, but they froze her in her footsteps, the bubble of excitement promptly bursting within her chest, taking her breath away. She couldn't have heard him right, knew he hadn't actually said those words to her. No way, her mind was playing tricks on her. She forgot about her excitement over getting into the jet and slowly turned to look at him. "Did you just say that?"

Kaiba was still seated where she had left him, had barely moved as far as she could tell, staring out over the water sitting stock still the only thing moving were the strands of his hair in the strong wind. "I did."

Feeling really out of place, Atlanta looked about herself, not really knowing what she was looking for. Maybe some sort of television crew to jump out and say that this was all a joke. After a while she stared at his back again, afraid to come any closer to him. "Why did you say that?"

Shrugging heavily, Kaiba stood up to his full height, still staring in the opposite direction. "Well it's true. I just thought you should know." Slowly he turned around to look at her, taking her breath away.

The look of torment in his eyes and etched in his features shocked her to the core, making her heart skip a beat. Sucking in a long breath she frowned and took a step back, "You don't have to lie like that. I know about the other women I…you couldn't have been, I…"

"You didn't take my denial seriously."

"You didn't deny them!"

Kaiba bent his head wonderingly to the side, "I could have sworn I did. But when you continued to believe I was capable of it, it suited me almost, a man's ego does need nurtured every now and then."

Shocked and stunned by everything he was saying, Atlanta glare up at him, "You allowed me to believe that anytime you weren't home you were out philandering with other women!" She stomped her foot lightly, "How could you?"

"Think about it for a moment." Kaiba took a step towards her, his eyes not leaving her face, "When have I ever acted on impulse…I mean except with you?" He corrected himself when he seen the look in her eyes. "But that was with you, my wife!"

Atlanta rolled her eyes, "What's that got to do with anything? Women aren't suddenly turned into temptresses when they say I do! Men are never _just_ attracted to their wives, they always run around with women!"

Kaiba shook his head, frowning deeply, "That's not what I meant. You never played the temptress, you may have dressed like one every now and then, but that's not what caught me."

Atlanta frowned slightly, "Caught you?"

Kaiba looked exasperated, "Yes you little fool! And it wasn't your smarts that got me hooked, it wasn't even the shared interest in gaming either."

"What was it then?"

Kaiba looked away a little awkwardly, "I don't know, if I'm honest. I guess it's your strength…no wait let me finish…" He cut in when she was about to speak. "I know how finding out that you were carrying my baby threw you completely, well now I do, back then I still sort of suspected something was amiss. Then you met my challenges head on, agreed to marry me even though I was all you hated in a man.

"And let's not forget that duel, that you agreed to even though you were pregnant with our baby, determined to get Bryce and Mokuba back." Kaiba paused for a second, looking at her with a determined gaze, "As I watched you after it had happened, I found myself caring for someone other than Mokuba. I actually got worried if you or the baby were going to be ok. To me, that was the first time I actually realised I was going to be a father."

Atlanta rolled her eyes, "Wow, and they tell me you're smart!"

Kaiba looked at her pleadingly, "I _knew_ I was going to be a daddy, I just hadn't allowed the information to sink in. Then you woke up and started ranting about Kisara and that past nonsense, not something I wanted to discuss when I had just been frantic over my wife's safety so to prove I wasn't in love, I kissed you."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows in a stunned fashion, "You did that to prove a point?"

"Initially, but I found myself enjoying it ever so much." Kaiba looked away, a blush creeping into his face, "And I found myself wanting to kiss you all the time so, confused by these knew feelings, I stayed away from you, constantly worked, hardly coming home, trying to sort out my feelings."

Atlanta took a step towards him hesitantly, looking at his face. "You stayed away? From your own home? Kaiba I'd have left if you wanted space!"

He shook his head and looked at her, "I didn't want you to leave but I couldn't be with you, all those feelings were new to me." Kaiba smirked, unable to eye contact with her, "I'd never wanted a girl before, had never needed to hold one in my arms. Imagine, a 28 year old who hadn't gone through what other men my age had become pro's at."

"But you didn't have a normal upbringing Kaiba!" Atlanta said sympathetically, taking a further step towards him, "I understand that now, Mokuba told me how you put him first, you strove to better yourself for him, to protect him. You didn't go through the normal adolescence we all went through in our teenage years. Instead you were running a multi-million dollar company!"

"I didn't totally neglect myself!" Kaiba waved away her comment, "I got what I wanted too, when I wanted power, I got it! So please, spare me the good Samaritan reasoning, I did it for myself too!"

Atlanta sighed, flapping her hands down to her side, "You are impossible to talk to. One week you're so far up your own backside I swear I don't know which end I'm talking to. And now this? Kaiba you are such a confusing person to be around!"

Kaiba frowned incredulously, "I'm confusing to be around?" He pointed to himself before pointing to her with the same finger, "You're always happy-go-lucky! I swear, I never know how you're feeling, you always mask your feelings with a big smile that never leaves your face. Like back at Academy island, I knew you were in pain but you refused to rest and when I tried to insist you went from happy to furious in a matter of nanoseconds!"

Atlanta folded her arms guiltily, "I don't like being waited on! I'm big enough and ugly enough to look after myself!"

"Ok then, what about the time Shawn held us hostage, after it you played down the whole thing to the press, smiling as if it was some sort of fashion week!" Kaiba explained rashly, "But I knew you were hurting, I held you in my arms and you shook with shock. But you refused to slow down or to face what had happened."

"Ok!" Atlanta agreed angrily, "So I tend to mask my feelings with a smile! So what? At least I don't walk around like Scrooge all the time. No scratch that, Scrooge turned out to be nice in the end. You just refuse to ever be happy to ever let your guard down."

"If I do that then people tend to betray me!"

Atlanta spun away impatiently and begun pacing back and forth, staring at the floor as she went, "Not always! Look at my grandfather, he's a very happy man and he's still never messed with."

Kaiba watched her with blue eyes as she went back and forth, "I'm not your grandfather!"

"No, that is true!" Atlanta agreed, agitatedly, "That would be sick if you were. But that wasn't my point. He's strong and happy. You can be both Kaiba!"

"I am."

Atlanta stopped in her tracks and looked at him with a disbelieving look on her face. "Oh no you're not. Happy people don't throw their weight around as if they're King Kong." He looked somewhat confused at these words, "Oh forget it! The point is, you're not a happy person, you're too angry with the world to be happy!"

Kaiba frowned deeply, staring at her, "There are times when I'm happy. When I see Mokuba…"

"Oh I give up!"

"…When I'm with you." He carried on as if she hadn't even spoken, effectively silencing whatever she had been about to say so that she was staring at him over a pregnant, stunned silence, her eyes large with shock. "What?"

"You are never happy when you're with me." Atlanta explained slowly, "Look at us now, fighting as usual!"

Kaiba smirked a little, "I argue with Mokuba too, that doesn't mean I'm not content when I'm with him." Kaiba shrugged again, "But I feel an ever elated feeling when I'm with Bryony! She's the greatest gift you've ever given me Gregory. My daughter."

Atlanta shrugged, smiling sheepishly, rubbing one of her feet on the ground, "I kind of thought you wanted a boy, you know, to run the company."

Kaiba seemed to shrug, "There's always Mokuba if he ever shows interest in actually working the company. And who says there won't be other little Kaiba's if Briony's not interested in the company?"

Atlanta sucked in a deep breath of air, "You want more kids?"

Kaiba slanted his head, "I wouldn't say it's necessary but it's not as if we used protection earlier so I guess it's a possibility. And who knows what the future holds…that is, if you're happy!"

Atlanta took a nervous step back, "What are you saying?"

"Do I always have to paint it on a brick wall for you?" Kaiba asked, sighing as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I'm giving you the chance to walk away from our marriage if that's what you want."

Atlanta was stunned, "Why?"

"If you're unhappy being married to me I understand." Kaiba explained impatiently, "We both know I forced the marriage upon you, really forced it. I'm just giving you the chance of a divorce if you want one."

Atlanta gave him an ironic smile, "I don't believe in divorce, hotshot. I always said I'd only ever marry once and I don't give up easily."

"Oh." Kaiba looked a little shame-faced. "I guess I should have known that."

Smiling understandingly, Atlanta nodded, "You should have." Then she became serious, "Do you want to walk away?"

Kaiba looked at her with eyes that spoke volumes. "I do if I can't make you happy. I know I'm not Shawn, well I don't try to kill people for a start, but I want to have a chance to make you happy!"

This whole evening was confusing the pants off Atlanta. Why were they having a discussion over whether or not their marriage should end when clearly neither of them wanted it to end. Although they did seem to be talking through some new revelations even if his constant reference to Shawn was getting up her nostrils. She had to put him straight on that front.

Walking towards him, Atlanta took his large hands and held them in the space between their bodies. "I don't love Shawn anymore. Once I loved him but what little was left of that evaporated when I saw him that night, holding a gun to your head. I could never love someone like that!"

Kaiba frowned, "You don't love him anymore?" She found his puzzled voice endearing, making him seem all the more attractive in her eyes. "But I thought, why did you need the break then?"

"To sort out my feelings."

Again, he looked confused, "But not about Shawn?"

Rolling her eyes, Atlanta smiled up at him, "Not about Shawn, about you! Silly!" When his eyes widened, she took a deep breath, she'd come this far, it was time to tell him how she was feeling, summoning all the courage as she did so, "I had discovered I was having feelings for you, but I didn't realise what they meant, until recently."

"You've been having feelings for me?" Kaiba asked, frowning deeply, tilting his head so that he could still look at her. "Why?"

"Why?"

Kaiba looked confused, "Why? I mean, I haven't exactly treated you great…I forced you to marry me…I…"

Atlanta sighed loudly, "Really? I never knew that!" She dropped his hands and started pacing again, probably to his amusement. "I don't know why! Jees, why does anyone do anything? No don't answer that! But really I don't know, I mean you did force me into marrying you! And yes you are everything I've ever hated in a man…so I guess I just don't know! But it's ok because I know you love that girl Kisara and…"

"Kisara?" Kaiba asked, puzzled, breaking off her new little ramble. "You're talking about a girl who lived in the past at a time like this? Dammit Atlanta, just because that guy looked like me doesn't mean I share his feelings!"

"But the Blue Eyes White Dragon…"

"Is a Duel Monsters card! One of the most powerful, yes, but still a damn card!"

Narrowing her gaze on his face as she slowed to a stop, she frowned, "But because you…he," she corrected herself when seeing the look that appeared swiftly in his eyes, "loved her! That's why you wanted those cards! Ask Yugi!"

Kaiba brought a hand up to rub the bridge of his nose in a highly agitated fashion, "Yugi?" He mumbled in coherently for a moment before taking away his hands to look at her, irritation clear in his blue eyes, "You want me to talk to Yugi at a time like this? Next you'll have me taking guidance notes about relationships from Wheeler too!"

"Well if it helps then go ahead!" Atlanta growled back, "The point is, that in your past life you loved another woman!"

Kaiba shook his head, "How do you know I…this Priest Seto loved Kisara? Anyway, she died…"

Atlanta looked shocked at the way he said the words, "Protecting you! She needed have bothered!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean it like that!" He tried to explain, "Look I've never been a believer in all the Ancient stuff and I don't know how Yugi and the geek patrol managed to convince you…" Atlanta put her hands on her hips and glared at her husband. "…but isn't it possible that this guy moved on? Kisara did die, maybe he got over it?" Atlanta looked away, not sure of what to say next, not understanding why he wouldn't accept it.

"You know what?" Kaiba spoke after a long silence, "Let's forget the conversation ever happened." He started to walk around her, towards the jet. "You try to tell someone how you feel and they start to get away from it by throwing ancient past in your face." He mumbled to himself but just loud enough for Atlanta to catch what he said.

Kaiba opened the pod to get into the jet as Atlanta came up behind him. "Jump in, I'll stop off at the villa so that you can get your stuff. I have work to do tomorrow so I need to back at the house tonight…" He stopped talking when he glanced over his shoulder to find her staring at him.

Atlanta couldn't quite fathom why she was staring at him like a dumb blond, but she was. For some reason, there was an overwhelming amount of emotion in her stomach, hope surging within her because of the words he'd spoken on his way towards the jet. With his questioning gaze she took a step nervously towards him. "So tell me."

For a moment her husband looked puzzled, turning fully towards her, leaning on the large jet, folding his arms across his chest, "Tell you what?"

Feeling slightly ou of her depth and blushing, Atlanta looked to the side then back at him, knowing there were tears in her eyes, "You said you were trying to tell me how you feel…tell me."

Realization dawning on his handsome features, Kaiba unfolded his arms and nearly took a step towards her only to hesitate at the last minute to observe her from where he was, an unsure expression on his face. "I…"

Pausing? He was pausing at a moment like this? Oh no, their marriage was over, she'd risen her hoped for nothing, he really didn't love her like she did him. What did she expect? It was Kaiba, he doesn't love anyone, he was a selfish, egotistical and arrogant species of a man…_and you love everything about him_, a voice in her head reminded her.

Kaiba was still hesitating, making Atlanta take the initiative, before she let her world crumble around her, blinking away her tears, and smiling, "It's ok, just leave it eh?" She couldn't bear to hear the words, although it might be true, confirmation of her worst fears would just tear her world apart.

She went past him and started to climb into the back seat, struggling a little. She felt Kaiba's arms come around her and lift her into the back seat, the man standing beside her to buckle her in properly. Atlanta couldn't help but stare at his profile as he did so.

She was taken by surprise when he finished, Kaiba looked at her intensely, reached into the pod and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I love you Atlanta Gregory!" he said simply before pulling away and getting into the front seat, leaving her feeling stunned and disorientated in the back seat. "Put on the head gear!" he yelled back to her before closing the pod and strapping himself in.

Looking about, she saw the pieces of hardware and placed it in her ear and adjusted the microphone at the side of her face. "Can you hear me ok?" came Kaiba's voice in her ear, surprising her with its loudness. "The engines are powerful and I won't be able to communicate with you unless with this because they are very loud."

Blushing brightly, glad his back was turned to her, Atlanta nodded before realising she hadn't spoken. "I can hear you Kaiba."

"Good." From his end she could hear him flicking buttons and felt the rumbling of the engines behind her as they gradually came to life. "Try to remain calm, it can be scary on your first time."

Feeling a little apprehensive, but exhilarated at the same time, Atlanta asked, "Were you frightened on your first flight?" She was surprised with how weak her voice sounded, probably from the shock of his revelation.

"Ha…no!" Kaiba replied in her ear, Atlanta recognising that matter-of-fact tone all too well. There was a little blip in her ear and a voice that she recognised as one of Kaiba's employees, Roland spoke, "Welcome back online Mr Kaiba. Where is your destination? Will you need aid?"

"No. Just continue to keep an eye on things Roland. I shouldn't be long. If anything happens, contact me immediately."

"OK Mr Kaiba. Have a pleasant trip sir."

More engines came to life around her, filling her with even more exhilaration as she glanced behind her at the huge machine. Looking back in front, she saw there were a number of buttons in front of her, probably for Mokuba when he flew with his older brother. "Where did you learn how to fly?"

There was a pause as the aircraft started to lift off the ground and into the air, hovering for a while. "I was taught by the best in air travel and specialised on the design of this craft. I had this designed since I've always liked the Blue Eyes and it's the most powerful normal card in the game."

Kaiba's voice held pride and arrogance but she was used to that. It's the way he was and somehow, he had said he loved her. Could it be true? Shawn had said he loved her and look at he had put her through. And here her husband was, showing off his pride in his Blue Eyes. "You don't say."

"I'm a little busy right now but when we land, we're going to talk about that little sarcastic quip you just made." Kaiba replied as he continued to fiddle with buttons for another moment before warning, "Hold on."

Thrust swiftly back in her seat, the jet suddenly sprang forward at a high velocity, surprising her entirely with the suddeness of the movement. She rubbed the back of her neck as Kaiba's voice broke into her dazed thoughts, "You ok in there?"

"Don't worry, I didn't need this spine anyway!" For some reason she was feeling very sarky and moody.

"Oh, you're on a roll tonight!" Kaiba replied as Atlanta continued to stare at the back of his seat annoyed. "Have you even looked up you stubborn little mouse?"

Rolling her eyes, "Why would…" Atlanta's reply stopped suddenly, her attention caught by a sight that completely took her breath away. "Wow." They were surrounded by diamonds in black velvet, glittering brightly for all to see.

"I thought that might be your reaction." Atlanta could tell from his voice that he was smirking, as usual. "I used to take Mokuba up all the time when he was younger, he used to be fascinated by them."

She could see why, they were absolutely breath-taking. "They're like diamonds…" she voice was like a gasp, but Kaiba's quick hearing picked upon it and she could hear his soft laughter over the com but she didn't care, the scenery was so amazing. "Do we have to go back yet? Can you take me for a little spin?" she asked, her thrilling heart taking over as she watched little clouds float below them.

"Sure, but I'll be needing fuel soon, a little minx had me flying all over the world looking for her this weekend." he surprised her by saying, making warm fluffy feelings rise within her. "I should have enough to take you out for a bit, then we really must get back. Bryony's missed her mother this weekend."

And he did as he promised, flew her over lush valleys and amazing mountains, she'd never seen them that close and they took her breath away. She was sure she was dreaming and any moment, someone would wake her up beside the cliff and that Kaiba had never come to her in the first place.

But she never did wake up, even a she quickly hopped out to get her things from the villa, kissing the girls as she left. In no time at all, she was back in the jet and heading home, soaring over the small towns and hills beneath her, flying as though she was flying herself.

No sad feeling came, however, when she landed. Kaiba hopped out first before taking her hand and pulling her out to stand next to him as he stared at her, brushing the blowing hair from her face with a tender gesture, bringing a small tear to her eye.

Slowly, she pushed herself up on her tippy toes, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him close as she gently brushed his lips with her own. "Careful," he murmured when the kiss lasted a little longer than it should, "Any more of that and I think the landing pad will soon look like a bed."

She smiled against his lips, finally pulling away to stare at his blue eyes, teas suddenly welling in her own, "I love you Seto Kaiba, you big arrogant prig you."

He rolled his eyes, "Always with the insults."

"You wouldn't have me any other way." she smiled brightly, finally pulling her arms from around his neck to lift her bag ad carry it in, whipping it out of his reach when he tried to do it for her, earning an exasperated laugh for her husband as he followed her into the mansion and up the stairs to the nursery, where the nanny was lying, sleeping on the chair beside the cot.

The cot, both of them approached quietly, listening out for Bryony's soft, but heavy breathing as they watched her little chest rise and fall evenly. Her crop of hair lay against her neck, much like Kaiba's did when he lay down, her small fists clenched tightly as if in a tiny show of strength and stubbornness, her little lips pursed in a relaxed frown.

"She's going to be a little snorer." Atlanta commented, watching her daughter with pride in her face as the child's loud breaths seemed to sing a song.

Kaiba hummed in agreement, bringing his lips to her ear as he murmured, "Just like her mother."

Slowly, Atlanta leant into the cot and kissed Bryony's soft little forehead before withdrawing to let Kaiba do that same. "Angels East, Angels West, North and South, just do your best, to guard her as she rests." Atlanta murmured softly, still watching Bryony sleep. "Good night little one, my little drop of sunshine."

Slowly, Kaiba guided her away from the cot and out of the nursery, taking her into his room. "I had your stuff moved in here while you were away." He spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, making Atlanta smile because he had made his usual arrogant assumptions that everything would go his way.

"You really never do take no for an answer, do you Kaiba?"

He turned to her then, midway through taking off one of his belts, his blue eyes serious and penetrating. "Not if I can help it. And, we're in the bedroom now, according to you, I'm Seto here, not Kaiba."

Atlanta laughed softly, a small blush coming to her cheeks, her eyes dancing their merry dance. "I'd hate to be known as Gregory to everyone. It'd be hell weird. I think you're the only one to ever do that."

Kaiba smirked, pulling her towards him, "And it better stay that way..."


	10. The Good, the Cold and The Liars

**Sorry for this awfully short chapter, lost all my stuff and had to start again!!**

* * *

**The Good, the Cold and the Liars**

The evening air was calm and peaceful, almost too calm at times but it was sporadic at all. There was hardly anyone about in down town Domino at this time at night despite it being merely dusk. Valon walked alone, hands squeezed into his jeans pocket casually, his biker goggles pushing his hair away from his face except for a few brown bangs hanging over his large blue eyes. He would often find himself in towns like this, wandering the streets after sunset thinking about the years he'd wasted and how he was glad that after a long while, he finally got his life back on track after he took control of the reins.

However, despite becoming a successful duellist in his own right, he'd never found the wife he'd always desired to have and a family of his own. Valon had never had any sense of belonging truly, except those years he spent in the convent with that nun. After that, life went even further downhill and he'd never found anyone to share it with; even after he'd fallen in love with Mai. But she'd never returned his love and had told him outright. Still part of him had continued to be hopeful despite her protests and harsh warnings; she'd always had a thing for Joey Wheeler and he'd tried to show her that he hadn't been the right one but he'd failed in that.

Valon no longer blamed Mai for breaking his heart, she'd never truly been his in the first place. He truly regretted ever losing her as a friend for as long as he did but as the years passed, they came to trust one another once again and things got a sense of normality between them. And yet still, he'd never found anyone he loved as much has he'd once loved Mai, despite the long years.

He'd never felt lonely but maybe all the recent happenings with Rafael made him look at his life in a new life. It was clear how his friend felt about Abigail Gregory and he truly felt happy for them and their wedding which was closing in on their world. It was truly time he'd found one of those, one who would love and respect him for who he was and not judge him about his past, he was different now.

"Aaah…mmph!" Valon froze and he heard the curdling scream, his thoughts about his life put on a halt as he sensed somebody, most likely female, in trouble somewhere nearby.

Blooding pounding in his ears, he turned back in the direction that he'd come, running a little in order to find the area the person had screamed from. He arrived at a dark alleyway where he could hear muffled screams and commotion coming from the end. In the shadows he spied two dark shadows wrestling, one considerably wider than the other. Acting on impulse and adrenaline, Valon ran forward, taking his hand out of his pocket in order to swing a punch at the attacker's face after pulling him towards him. A bloodcurdling crunch could be heard along with a sharp, painful cry as Valon's fist connected with the bridge of the mystery man's nose.

The attacker dropped the woman before running away into the darkness of the alley, clearly not wanting to take Valon on if he could help it. The keen biker watched as the man became barely a shadow until he could hear his footsteps no more. He despised punks that picked on the weak in such a way, they deserved a right bashing.

A small shifting to his left brought Valon's distracted attention to the victim still shielded in the shadows of the alley. Frowning, Valon took a step forward trying to see in the dimness, "Are you alright Lady?" He held out his hand in order to help the figure up from the ground that she seemed to have a slid to, her breathing fast and erratic.

At the sound of his voice, the breathing seemed to stopped after the sound of a gasp could be heard. Slowly retrieving his arm, Valon watched as the shadow, pressed back tightly against the wall, began to pull itself to its feet gradually. She was tall, he could see, with a slim figure with not much curves although she could be a supermodel with her height. But this wasn't the time to be ogling a victim who was still shorter then him despite her cool height.

"Are you ok?" he tried again only to still be met with silence despite the regularity of the soft breathing. "I won't hurt you…"

There was a soft cough before that figure soft, "I know…"

Despite himself, and the unusual shakiness he heard, the biker recognised that voice immediately, pulling his hand away as if she was about to cut it off. "Arena?"

The figure lowered its head before bending to retrieve something from the floor that he hadn't noticed earlier; a dark, plastic bag with a hanger, clearly a dress of some sort that she had been carrying. "Ahem, thank you Valon, your aid was much appreciated." It was definitely Arena, he'd recognise that cold tone anywhere; he'd never known anybody with the ability to sound like a speaking iceberg until he'd me her.

Normally he would have chided her for her cold behaviour but right now he was worried about her safety and health; she'd just been attacked minutes ago by a thug and she could be hurt in anyway. He would mock her later. "Are you hurt in anyway?"

She stepped out of the shadows, her pale blond hair shimmering like a silver stream in the dim light of the lamp post near them at the top of the alley. Arena kept her head lowered, probably a little shaken but she didn't seem to be hurt too badly, at least, she was in one piece. Shaking her head in answer to his question, she replied, "I'm fine, really. Thank you."

He really felt concern over her down turned head; the Arena he knew was always confident and assertive, not quiet and meek with her head facing the floor. She was clearly affected a little by her disturbance. "You're not fine, why are you looking at the ground?"

He saw her head jerk a little in response, the one he'd expected. Arena had a huge pride and didn't like to be talked down to in anyway, regardless of her physical and emotional state. Slowly her head raised and his eyes clashed with her violet orbs. In those depths he saw the barriers that she usually erected when anybody but her family was around. "I said I'm fine!" she said through clenched teeth.

Rafael had once told him that Arena was warm once you got to know her well enough but Valon had yet to witness any warmth for anyone other than her family except for their first encounter when she'd spoken openly with the bartender, a small smile on her face. "Well sorry for being worried, you were just attacked th…"

Valon paused when he caught sight of something that caused him to freeze; on the left hand side of her beautiful, almost flawless face, there was a thin red line that looked so fine that it could have been drawn on from just under her temple to the top of her jawline. The only give away was the small amount of crimson liquid that seemed to leak from the cut. He must have missed it in the dimness of the night.

"Arena…your face!"

A tight frown appeared on her forehead as her back straightened, "I know! You don't need to point it out Valon!" She was clearly angry and didn't want that small flaw to be pointed out. Chin in the air, she seemed to huff as she turned away to walk around him, dress flung over her shoulder, exiting the alleyway.

For a moment, Valon stared at the dim empty space that she'd just vacated; he hoped he hadn't offended her, he had felt quite horrified and shocked when he'd seen the cut, it was quite long and she should get it treated. She really was furious with him for being worried. Rolling his eyes, Valon quickly spun to follow Arena, relieved that she was heading in the direction his bike was located.

Running briefly, he caught up with her and slowed to her pace, walking along in silence, wanting to make sure she was safe for the remainder of her journey and that she wasn't attacked again. Women could be so vulnerable in places like this.

Arena seemed to sniff in an annoyed fashion, her movements tight and aggravated, "Really, I'm fine, you can leave me alone Valon."

"No way lady!" Valon replied, continuing alongside her, "I'm not about to allow something else to happen to you, my conscience wouldn't let me."

"Nothing else _will_ happen to me!" Valon ignored her statement and continued walking only stopping when she did, to swing round on him angrily, "Leave me alone Valon!"

Turning to her with a sardonic smile on his face, looking down into her angry eyes, Valon tried to calm her down, "Chill, I'm just gunna walk ya to your car Arena! I'm not gunna intrude or annoy you or anything."

Arena closed her eyes momentarily, speaking softly and shakily, "Please leave…I want to be alone."

"Arena, you were just attacked!" Valon sighed, running a hand through his brown hair, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you now."

Arena shook her head, "Why don't you understand dammit?" She opened her eyes, dropping the dress as she flew at him pounding on him crazily, although he didn't take any damage, "Just leave me alone dammit!"

Surprised, Valon found himself having to defend himself, eventually grabbing both her hands, confused by her reaction to his presence. He'd never seen her express this much emotion in the same moment. "Arena, get a hold of yourself! Calm down!"

After a second she froze, staring at him with wide, scared eyes before her bottom lip began to shake violently, "I…I…" For another second they stared at one another before her beautiful face crumpled and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing convulsively. "I'm sorry…"

Feeling his gut wrench a little in worry, Valon could do little but envelope her in his arms and hold her as she wept into his chest, sniffing every now and then. He really wasn't used to this side of Arena and it completely took him by surprise, despite the stress that attack might have place upon her. But he could understand her distress, no one knew what that thug might have done to her if Valon hadn't have been in the area.

Valon patted her back awkwardly at first before rubbing it in what he hoped was a soothing way, just letting her cry until she felt much better and her tears had dried up. After a while, her shakes began to subside as her crying seemed to cease along with her convulsive sobbing.

"Are you ok?" he whispered, feeling her nod against his chest, bringing a small smile to his lips; she'd reply that way even if she was dieing in front of him. "Good," he humoured her, bringing his chin to rest on her head, "do you need a ride home?"

"Nomph," her muffled denial came from his chest.

"Is your car near here?" Arena seemed to pause for a moment before shaking her head. Deciding not to ask questions, Valon reached behind his back and brought her hands in front of him, not remember when she'd wrapped them around his waist. "Ok, my bike's not far from here, I'll make sure you get home in one piece."

It wasn't really the best time to be lacking a car but his trusted motorcycle would have to suffice for his purpose now. Bending down, he picked up her discarded dress and took her cold hand on the way back up. Without a word, he pulled her alongside him for the couple of dark blocks that led to his bike, folding the covered dress and placing it inside the seat when he got there. "Get on." he murmured, waiting for her to do so before climbing on himself waiting for her to cling to him.

"Hold on tight!"

He took it slowly down the road so as not to frighten her in this state but after ten minutes, she seemed to find her voice again. "I have my own motorcycle you know, you don't have to be afraid of going fast."

Valon laughed before revving his bike up a couple of notches, smirking when he felt her grip tighten on him. "Too much?"

"Never!"

Valon smiled, he really loved a girl who had guts and could really hold her own. Not that he'd go for someone like Arena, she was just too icy for his liking, although, he did find her physically attractive when she didn't open her mouth. But he had seen a different side to her tonight; a vulnerable and emotional side to her which she usually kept under wraps. Perhaps she could do with a cup of coffee before getting home and Valon knew just the place.

* * *

Arena hadn't meant to cry all over Valon; in fact she was quite horrified that she did. Arena never lost control like that, even during her aunt's funeral, which had been very sad indeed especially for Atlanta and her family. So she felt quite mortified that Valon had witnessed one of her rare losses of control.

That attacker had scared her senseless and if Valon hadn't had shown up when he did, she didn't even want to think about where she'd be now and what state she'd be in. Arena could usually take care of herself but she had been naïve to think that she could walk to the nearby taxis in the dark and not attract some sort of attention in the dark night.

Now, here she was, riding on Valon's bike and clinging onto him for dear life, not even caring about where she was going, just that for now she was safe. She wasn't worried about the cut the attacker had menacingly made down the side of her face but Valon's repulsed reaction had insulted her to some degree, forcing her to become defensive in her vulnerable state.

Coming back to earth, Arena noticed that they had passed the turn off which led them back to her home. Just as she was about to question this, with a frown on her face, Valon yelled back, "I'm taking you for a stiff drink first. You need it. And I'm not giving you a choice in the matter _Ice Lady_."

Knowing that it was too dangerous to do anything from her position, Arena decided to pinch him, not enough to hurt or cause too much of a distraction but enough to let him know that she wasn't best pleased with that remark; her annoyance was increased when she felt him shake and his husky laughter could be heard in the swiftly passing air.

"Here we are!" he declared as they pulled into a small café that was hidden from the rest of the world by large group of trees but surrounded by little houses that seemed almost like they belonged in olden times. Arena had no idea somewhere like this existed so close to the city she'd called home. "It's not much but it does the strongest coffee I know!"

"Coffee?" Arena asked, surprise evident in her voice; she expected him to be more of a beer man himself.

Valon raised his eyebrow, "Getting attacked not enough for you in one night, you want to crash with a drunken rider too? I'm not so crazy that I drink while driving Arena."

"Oh…of course…very good."

"That attack must have shaken you more than I initially realised." Valon laughed a little with the icy glare she shot in his general direction. Still heaving a little, Valon turned and led her into the homely café with the large burning log fire and the large, comfortable sofas at their disposal.

Valon motioned for her to sit down before approaching the counter where a simple woman with a large smile stood, apparently recognising Valon considering their slightly prolonged conversation. Arena tried not to look in their direction, sitting in the comfortable sofa, shivering a little despite the fire.

When he returned to her, she had to stifle a yawn with the back of her hand before staring confusedly at the first aid box he produced for her. Frowning, she met his eye before he sat own close to her, "It's for your cut, we don't want it to get infected."

Dumbly, Arena nodded, yet didn't reach out to take the box, turning to stare into the fire instead. She'd forgotten about the slice in her face and didn't really want to think of the attack at all. Valon's close proximity next to her was frightening but he merely sighed and began opening the box himself to look through it.

"Sit still," he order her before shifting so that he could apply a damp cleansing wipe to the left side of her face. "Hmm, does that hurt?"

Initially, the cold wetness of the wipe had startled her but the antiseptics within the small cloth were not stinging her in anyway. However, the gentle brush of his knuckles against her bare cheek were sending all the wrong signals to her brain and causing her heart rate to pick up, something Valon was oblivious to.

"There shouldn't be any lasting damage or infection although there probably will be a scar." he informed her softly, his breath whispering against her ear. "I don't think you'll need stitches or anything though…"

"Thanks doc," Arena replied sarcastically, shifting further away from him on the cushioned sofa. She's always hated how he was able to affect her in that way and for a long while now, she'd managed to avoid him in every single way. "I'll be fine now thanks."

"Don't you want a plaster?" There was a gentle mocking tone in his voice but Arena shook her head, trying not to respond.

"It's stopped bleeding now."

Valon seemed about to respond but the presence of the bartender halted him for a while as their coffee's were placed in front of them. "I know you normally drink tea but considering circumstances tonight, I took the liberty of ordering something with a little more kick to calm your nerves." he murmured, a frown evident in his voice as she felt his eyes on her.

"Like you took the liberty in bringing me here?" Arena fired back, flashing him an angry look before picking up her cup. He only watched as she brought the dark liquid to her lips, smelling the deep aroma and she took a warm sip. She felt a fast fire spill through her throat and into her chest, warming her in a way coffee wasn't supposed to. She flashed accusing eyes to Valon who merely shrugged.

"I had a splash of Brandy put in yours to help calm your nerves." He supplied for her before picking up his own mug, "Don't worry, there's none in mine."

"I didn't ask for Brandy…"

"Nor did you ask for coffee."

"Nor to be brought here!" she was speaking between angrily clenched jaws, glaring at him menacingly.

Valon's face assumed a mocked offended expression, "Well gee, forgive a guy for trying to help a girl out. But seriously though, you need to stop being so edgy. You spaced across there as if I was about to jump on you like a madman…" Valon stopped speaking when he saw her flinch. "Sorry, wrong choice of words at a time like this." He apologised, obviously remembering that he had had to save her from a maniac tonight.

They fell into a silence during which Arena continued to sip from her mug regularly, not really feeling in the mood to talk to somebody who regularly insulted her because of her logical personality and he distance from any for m of relationships. Although, words couldn't really explained how grateful she was that he had shown up when he did earlier.

She'd originally been in town with Abigail only for her older sister to get a phone call which pulled her away from being able to pick up her wedding dress from the makers. Whatever the reason was, Abigail had had to take the limo with her while Arena had offered to stay behind and waited for the dress to be finished before catching a taxi home so that nothing would be delayed for her big day. She hadn't counted on being attacked in the way that she had been. If it hadn't have been for Valon…

"Thank you…" she whispered, trailing off, not really used to eating humble pie.

She felt him tense beside her, feeling his eyes at once on her face as she stared into the dancing flames of the fire. He was silent for a long time, forcing Arena to continue with he original train of thought.

"I was careless in being out on my own so late…I, ah, don't really admit this often but the attack shocked me to the core. So, ah, thank you…"

She felt the vibrations along the huge chair as Valon laughed amusedly, "That was really hard for you to say, wasn't it?"

Arena closed her eyes, trying not to respond angrily, "Whatever…"

"And '_poof_'" Valon murmured, "Ice Queen is back!"

Arena frowned deeply staring into the fire, not wanting to respond but still feeling offended by his words. She wasn't a cold person, she just liked to keep her temper and emotions in check; people tended to do and say stupid things when they became emotionally irrational. It meant that she could keep a level head at all times when dealing with people she didn't know.

"I should be getting home now I have…"

"A lot of work to do?" His voice had his usual mocking tone to it that always disturbed her for some reason. But she'd never let him know that.

Arena turned green orbs upon the biker, deliberately keeping her eyes impassive and unreadable, "Of course."

After one last sip from his mug he hopped to his feet, staring down at her with those huge blue orbs of his that were so open and free, "Let's go then, wouldn't wanna keep your work waiting now would we?" The mockery hadn't left his voice but he didn't seem prepared to argue with her choice to leave now. For some reason, a part of her was really annoyed about that fact but she shook off the feeling as she reached for her coat to follow him out of the cozy late night pub.

Their ride home was uneventful until he followed her in getting off the bike, removing his own helmet as she removed hers, allowing her plait to fall down her back. Arena eyed him a little as he removed the dress she'd been carrying from the safety of his bike back, handing it to her without a word.

Taking in from him, her pale hand brushed his lightly, causing a little jolt of recognition within her. Eyes flashing wide momentarily, Arena blinked rapidly in order to cover up her illogical reaction to the light touch, hoping he hadn't noticed. "Thank you Valon, for helping me, for the ride home and for coffee."

Valon crossed his arms, eyeing her sardonically in the dim light, "Wow ice lady, is that all the thanks I get despite the fact you had a melt down all over my shoulder tonight?"

Arena took a small step back, a frown on her face, "What do you want then?"

"Can't you guess?"

Alarm bells started going off in her head, her grip clutching the hanger even more tightly. "I am _not_ going on a date with you." she stated determinedly, leaving no room for argument.

Valon chuckled a little, the joyful sound playing havoc with her senses, "Don't worry ice lady, your not my type…" he trailed off, his sapphire eyes looking her over quite lazily. "Though I must say, you are a hottie."

Inexplicably offended and angry, Arena took a step forward, lifting a finger to poke him in the chest, "Don't you dare call me a hottie ever again you…you…big jackass. I didn't ask for you to help me tonight, _in fact _I asked you to leave me alone but oh no, you had to play the hero just so you could try and taunt me into falling for your lazy cool guy act and…humph!"

With a noisy clatter, the covered dress fell onto the concrete ground outside of her home as Valon grabbed her hand and immediately pulled her into his arms, enclosing her tightly against him as his lips descended onto her own. Not understanding how one minute she could be angry and the next confused, Arena could barely keep her thoughts straight as his strong arms held her fused to him in an iron-like grip. But his lips prevented any coherent thought from pentrating the dazed haze he'd brought her into.

In reality, Arena had never been kissed before; sure there had been boys that had tried through out her teenage years but she'd never been interested; her ambition to work in with her father and grandfather at Gregory Corporation had been too important and all consuming for her. She hadn't time to dawdle with boys that were only interested in one thing and had hardly any ambition of their own except to spend whatever inheritance mommy and daddy left for them.

But now, something was happening to her that she didn't understand; all she could think about was Valon's lips on hers, soft and luring, tempting her to want things she'd never wanted before. She hadn't imagined she could feel this dizzy from a mere brush of the lips, even that time at Atlanta's wedding hadn't prepared her for this.

As suddenly as it had begun, it ended, with Valon gradually lifting his head, his hands on her hips, gently pulling her away from him, staring down at her lips as he did so, a curious expression on his face. "I was wondering what that would be like."

His words were like a splash of cold water poured over her face. Blinking to get her bearings, Arena immediately shrugged his hands away from her, anger seething from ever fibre of her being, "How dare you…don't you ever dare do that again! I don't care if you saved my life, as regards to my thanks, you can forget it!" She bent down a picked up her dress, turning to glare at him with one fist on her hip. "Now get off my property!"

Valon smiled humouredly, raising one eyebrow as he lifted his helmet, "You're welcome, ice lady…" His laughter came softly as he slipped the helmet over his head and lowered his goggles. "See ya around!" was his parting shot as he sped down her driveway without a care in the world.

Watching him leave, Arena couldn't help but tremble as she raised a hand to her tingling lips, confusion written all over her pale features. For some bizarre reason, she didn't feel like the woman she'd been when she'd stepped out of her home hours before hand; the attack, and that kiss, had changed her…forever.

* * *

Arena was running on the treadmill, nearly finished her bout at the gym, when the door behind her opened to admit four familiar figures. Alyssa refused to react, continuing to row on her machine despite the huge amounts of sweat that were lashing off her with each stride. The slim blond made a mental note to make sure her young sister slowed herself down in the near future; her behaviour lately was unhealthy and worrying every member of her family.

If it wasn't for her sister's present condition, Arena would be feeling nervous over Valon's presence in their gym; in recent weeks, she hadn't forgotten about that kiss he'd smothered her with; it had even resulted in a number of nightmares that had left her flushed and shaking when she'd woken. If she'd described them to Alyssa, her sister would never had seen them as nightmares at all but to Arena they were; they represented everything that the self proclaimed nerd had tried to avoid all her teenage and adult life; unnecessary complications.

For now though they had to worry about Alyssa and Abigail, whose wedding was coming up in a matter of weeks. Pressing for her treadmill to stop, Arena turned and slid off the custom machine to greet her eldest sister, who had come beside her, with a small kiss on the cheek. "Burning off some steam?" was Abigail's opening comment to which the sweating sister nodded seriously.

Arena glanced momentarily in Alyssa's direction, not allowing her eyes to be drawn to meet Valon's gaze as he watched her, knowing her was probably looking at the results that had been left from the attack he'd saved her from. "Some of us more than others it would seem." She could feel his eyes, looking at the area of the slightly red scar going down the left hand side of her face, but she ignored him desperately, keeping her eyes on Abigail.

Not noticing her sisters discomfort, Abigail glanced at the red head too, frowning slightly when the younger refused to even look up in acknowledgement of her presence. "Has she still not spoken much?"

Arena shook her head negatively, "She just comes here, or goes on her bike or to the pool and works herself until she drops. Poor thing, still blaming herself about it all."

"But why?" Abigail glanced back to Arena, "She's not even trying to defend herself in the tabloids. Do you think she's even read them?"

Again, the middle sister shook her golden head, "I don't think so. I told her that there were stories but she refused to let anyone speak out. Father doesn't want to go against her in this."

"But how…" Abigail took a hesitant step back, a small frown on her face, "How can she allow this…she can't feel so guilty can she?"

Alyssa felt her heart pound in her ear, even over the sound of the drowning music that played from her MP3 player. Her body was done and she needed a rest, she'd driven herself too far and yet not far enough. She'd have to do more tomorrow and the days that followed if she wanted to get rid of this turmoil within her.

Opening her eyes as she came to a halt, she saw the familiar figure of her older sisters looking down at her. Beside them, there was one man she didn't feel like seeing at all, not ever actually. "Afternoon Abi." she greeted her sister softly, pulling herself up to her short height. She stretched a little, her eyes hooded as she did so, "I'm going for a shower."

Arena frowned as she watched the red head depart the main gym area without glancing back, wondering where the spark had gone that had always ignited their little sister throughout the whole of their childhood together. "That was cold."

"Coming from the Ice Queen, it must be."

Arena closed her eyes, willing herself not to respond to another one of Valon's jibes. "Did you want something Abigail?"

"Huh?" Abigail blinked, apparently still staring after her sister, a look of confusion over her soft features, "Oh yeah, I came to invite you out for a drink tonight. Lyssa too of course."

Arena raised her eyebrows sardonically, "For any important reason?"

"Uh because the court case finished today, Shawn's been locked up and I think Atlanta needs a little girlie time. You know?"

She'd completely forgotten about the court case, "Oh, of course, yeah I'll be there. I'll go ask Alyssa too if she wants to come."

A pitying look crossed Abigail's face as she turned to leave, "Good luck with that one."

Before anyone could say anything else, Alister broke away from the group and headed towards the exit by which Alyssa had just left moments before. "Hey, where are you going?" Raphael called after him.

Alister didn't even turn around, merely keeping his red head looking towards the door as he called back, his voice dark and brooding, "No where special, I have some…_private_ business to take care of." With that, he pushed through the door, leaving the four of them to stare after him.

"What the…"

Valon raised a hand, frowning deeply, to stop Raphael from following him, "Leave him be Raph. You know he'll do what he wants when he's in these sort of moods."

Looking back to his old friend seriously, Raphael nodded, sighing after a moment before looking at the girls apologetically. "He's been in a bad mood for weeks, you'd think someone just shot his brother in front of him that way he's been getting on." he explained to Arena, who seemed to be more out of the loop than Abigail, who merely nodded, rubbing her fiancé's shoulder as if soothing him.

* * *

The heated water cascading down over her did little to relieve her of her internal struggles while still providing relief for the physical strains she'd been putting on her body for the last number of weeks. But still, no matter what she did, that guilt, that pain, it still clung to her very soul; like the sound of a child screaming for its life, it refused to be quietened, refused to be buried within the depth of her soul, where it could harm her no more.

"_Damn it all to hell_!" Alyssa screeched as she punched the tiled wall of the shower, not caring about the thunder that ripped through her arm, more painful than before. The water from the cubicle began to mingle with the frustrated tears that now flowed freely from her amber eyes as she nearly sank to the floor in desperation.

Shaking herself mentally and physically before pulling herself together, Alyssa reached out and turned off the water before reaching for her towel with the hand that wasn't throbbing painfully.

Drying her hair vigorously, she exited the cubicle to go to the changing area that belonged to their large, custom gym. A loud, "Ahem" startled her, making her freeze in panic as she lowered the towel to meet the gaze of the one man she'd come in here to avoid.

Alister stared at her coldly, not even lowering his gaze like any normal man would when presented with a naked woman just out of the shower. "W..what…this is a woman's changing room!" Alyssa spat, eventually getting over her shock.

Alister's eyes narrowed on her face as she immediately remembered her own nakedness and brought the towel around her body, shielding herself from his gaze, "A bit late for modesty, don't you think, Alyssa?"

Eyebrows raised in alarm, she tightened the towel about herself, taking a step back, "What do you want Alister?"

"I think you know why I'm hear, Alyssa," she hated the way her name came from his lips in such a dangerous tone. "I'm hear to demand answers!"

"Answers? Have you got some quiz you're trying to complete and you need my hand in…"

"Stop playing games Alyssa!" His eyes flashed angrily as he started towards her, grabbing her shoulders in a stone grip, causing her to cry out in pain as he brought his face close to hers, "I wanted to truth!"

She stared at him, golden eyes wide with fear before she sighed and lowered her gaze, murmuring, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

"You don't huh?" Alister demanded, gripping her chin in a vice-like grip, forcing her head up, but she kept her eyes lowered, not ever wanting to meet his grey gaze again. "Then what's all this I'm hearing in the papers about you?"

"They're writing stories in the papers about me?" Alyssa feigned disinterest although from Arena, she'd learnt the gist of what they'd said about her, despite not reading the stories herself.

"Yes about you, and your abortion, Alyssa!"

"Oh," Alyssa murmured, "those stories…"

This merely seemed to anger Alister more but there was nothing Alyssa could say to defend herself. "Look at me when I'm talking to you! They've been writing those stories and you haven't even come forward to defend yourself."

Keeping her gaze averted, unable to bear the pain she knew would be there in his eyes as he spoke she feigned ignorance once more, shrugging casually, ignoring the biting pain in her shoulder as his grip tightened on her, "What would be the point?"

His grip seemed to slacken as he sucked in a shocked breath, "It's not true, tell me…you didn't…you…can't be responsible for the death…of our baby, tell me you aren't?"

Hearing the word 'our' brought tears to Alyssa's eyes as she backed out of his slackened hold, merely deepening her guilt even more so, "I…" Finally, she sounded as sad and as confused as she felt, "I can't…I'm s-sorry…"

A deathly silence came over the room as Alyssa's gaze fell to the floor, her every fibre shaking convulsively. It was all her fault and she couldn't deny it, she knew it was all her fault. "You make me sick, Alyssa Gregory!"

With that, he stormed out of the changing rooms and out of her life, leaving a shaking Alyssa to deal with her guilt, all on her own, as usual. "I'm sorry…" she said to no one.

* * *

"So yeah, the final dress fittings are on Saturday so you make sure you and Alyssa turn up then to," Abigail said, a serious frown on her face. "And look after the thing this time, it was in one hell of a condition after your accident a couple of weeks ago."

Arena bit her lip, feeling those familiar blue eyes go directly to her face but she refused to look at him. She'd lied to them all about where she'd gotten the scar on her face, and how the bridesmaid dress had gotten ruined in the attack; she told them she's fallen in the street by an alley and hurt her face on a protruding, stray piece of metal by a dumpster. If she'd told them the truth, then she'd known how her father and mother would have reacted, her father scanning the street for this muggar who had dared lay hand on his daughter while her mother would have invited Valon over for dinner to thank him; her match-making mother and Valon in the same room was not something Arena desired to happen more than once. It was enough that she'd have to face it again at the coming wedding after facing it at Atlanta's, she didn't want more opportunities for her mother to have a go.

"Uh, yeah I know, that dumpster came right out of no where!" Arena sounded unusually bright, and it was almost painfully obvious that she was lying, but Abigail had seemed oblivious, looking up lovingly into Raphael's eyes.

"Oh I just can't wait to become Raphael's wife!" She smiled brightly, turning and excited face back to her sister before hugging her, "You'll get Alyssa to come tonight right? I'll call over to Kaiba's to see Atlanta. She'll be glad to get out of the house for a bit."

Arena nodded, "I'll talk to her of course." Arena let go of her, her older sister turning to leave, Raphael, smiling as he followed, nodding to Arena as he went.

"A dumpster eh?" Valon asked, folding his arms as he watched her unashamedly, now that Abigail was out of earshot along with his friend. "I could have sworn I punched a man in your defence but I must have been thinking back to my younger days and got those memories mixed up."

Arena blinked several times at the closed door before turning to retrieve her towel to pat her itching back, "Oh give over Valon. If I had told them the truth, they'd never let me leave the house alone, day or night. You'll just have to live without being known as the great hero you think you are."

Valon chuckled before following her around the room and towards the exit, "You still haven't forgiven me for having my wicked way with you have you?"

Arena sighed, trying to sound bored and calm, "If you get your kicks out of sticking your tongue down the throats of defenceless females, that's none of my business." He continued to follow her as she turned off all the machines, "Do you want something?"

"Actually, yeah," he replied brightly, "I came to invite you out to the theatre on Saturday night."

"No thanks, I don't spend my weekend dating guys like yourself," Arena replied, sounding cooler than she felt.

"Relax, its not a date," Valon replied, making her frown while her back was to him, "The four of us were going but Alister being moody Alister has dropped out and I didn't want the ticket going to waste."

"Oh, well I don't like the Theatre," Arena lied, trying to get out of this sticky situation he'd cooked up especially for her.

Valon placed his hand on her back, forcing her to turn around in order to swat it off, "Funny, Abigail said you'd brought her only last week to see another show. She said I could do whatever I wanted with the spare ticket so I thought since she's close to you, she'd prefer it if her sister went." Valon shrugged casually, "Guess she was mistaken."

_Insufferable man_, he knew fine rightly that she had to go now; if he told Abigail that she refused, she'd be asking questions, especially if it hadn't been on the grounds of a date. Arena glared at his cocky smile before spitting out, "Fine, I'll go!" With that she stormed towards the door, banging it as she went, feeling him follow her behind, "But no more of you antics Valon!"

"What, sticking my tongue down the throats of defenceless females?" He asked, right behind her when she stopped at the female changing area, "But we haven't played that game yet and since it was you that brought it up, a guy can't help it if he senses a girl's needs when she expresses them so fluently," He strolled on passed her his hands in his jean pockets, "See you Saturday, Ice Lady!"

Arena stared after him, feeling her blood boil and her temperature rise; how could it be that after one simple kiss, a guy like him could affect her in such an illogical way. She'd have to fight this guy tooth and nail to get him to stop with his flirtatious ways and wandering hands. Sighing she pushed into the changing room and froze, thoughts of Valon vanishing immediately.

There, slouched on the floor shaking, sat Alyssa, still damp from a shower and crying in earnest, "It's all my fault…I'm so sorry…sorry…"

Running to pull Alyssa into her arms, Arena concentrated on trying to her sister to feel better and talk her into getting a shower again in order to help her feel better; especially after being held by a not-to-fresh Arena following her training session. Thoughts of Valon would have to wait.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the long HIATUS, I fried my hard rive and lost over 60'000 words of the story so I've had to start from scratch, twice. I know this is short but I'll try to keep up with updates. R&R!!**


	11. Nauseating Discoveries

"Hey George!" came a bright greeting from Atlanta as she was let into her former home by the resident butler. Arianna was here this weekend and Atlanta intended on visiting her to see how she was. Bryony was in the carry chair clutched to her arm, yawning tiredly in her sleep after having her feed in the car before her mother had come in. It was a good time for the younger Gregory to see her niece while visiting her brothers and father. But there was also another, very important reason Arianna was in town and it was already being splashed all over the papers in anticipation.

"Good day Miss Atlanta." George greeted as he helped her through the door, which she nearly got stuck in as she went. Deftly, he took her baby bag from her to allow her more room, a neutral expression on his face despite the bright humour in his eyes.

"Thanks, Kaiba says I carry around too much but being a mother has introduced a worrying side to me I never had!" Atlanta laughed as George nodded in agreement.

"It would appear so…"

He was interrupted by the shrill sound of the house phone sounding near them in the large hallway. As of habit more than nosiness, due to the fact that she'd grown up here, Atlanta sauntered over to the phone and picked it up, her voice its useless lazy tone, "Hello, Gregory residence. This is Atlanta speaking, how may I help you?"

There was a little gasp at the other end before the caller replied in a hesitant voice, "Uh, hello. C-can I…I mean would it be possible…to speak uh, to Bryce please?!

Atlanta raised one eyebrow, vaguely recognising that boyish voice but not really being able to put a name to it. "Yeah sure," she replied, brightening her voice a little, to try and sound more welcoming to the younger man on the other end. "May I ask who's speaking?"

There was another hesitation before the stuttered reply came, " Uh, S-Syrus Truesdale, Miss Gregory."

Atlanta blinked, trying to place a face on the voice but gave up after a minute or so. "I'll get him right now." She lowered the telephone before buzzing the intercom that led to Bryce's room.

"Uh, hello?" came the unmistakably more masculine voice that belonged to her still growing brother. "What's up George?"

Atlanta giggled at the mistake, having an easy sense of humour, "It's me, pick up the extension in your room, Syrus Truesdale is looking for you on Line 4."

"Uh ok." And her younger brother buzzed off without even thanking his older sister for helping him. A typical brat of a teenager, Atlanta thought, rolling her eyes as she picked up Bryony and sauntered into the lounge at the very back of the house that her father preferred.

Two sets of voices could be heard contained within a pleasant conversation which grew louder as she proceeded down the hall. When she entered into the room, she saw that a woman, who would have looked totally unfamiliar had she not resembled Arianna so much, was sitting sharing a cup of tea with her father. Both looked up surprised when they noticed the small frame of Atlanta standing there, her eyebrows raised in question. Nicholas got a little flustered, pink appearing under his eyes as he quickly stood up to help his daughter and granddaughter into the room.

"Atlanta! I didn't think you'd be around so soon, I ah…"

Atlanta waved off his excuse with a casual grace, "Ah whatever Dad. I'm not gunna freak out over you having lunch with a beautiful lady…on your own…without anyone else…alone…just the two of you…all cozy…."

"That's enough Atlanta, Henrietta was dropping Arianna off for the Wedding and well I invited her to stay for lunch." There was an uneasiness in his voice as he eyed his oldest daughter, waiting nervously to gauge her reaction. Atlanta's mother had been dead for thirteen years and if she was honest, he'd put up with a lot way back then so it was understandable that he'd had the affair that led to the sister Atlanta had never known about.

Atlanta laughed, trying to bring her father at ease; everyone was so uptight today. It wasn't like she was going to begrudge her father a cup of tea with an equally single woman, widowed or not. He deserved happiness, after all, she'd moved on from Shaun hadn't she and found happiness and contentment elsewhere. "Hi, so you must be Arianna's mum. She's told me all about you. Sorry I haven't had a chance to meet you yet I've been quite busy."

Henrietta blinked lovely blue eyes, glancing at Nicholas before getting a nod to reply. "Yes, Arianna told me about that. I'm sorry to hear about that affair. Are you safe now?" She spoke softly but Atlanta could tell that she was holding back, perhaps scared that Nicholas's child would take her presence in their home as an insult.

Atlanta shrugged, not wanting to think about Shaun's trial and sentence; she had vowed to never look back anymore, her life was with Kaiba now and Bryony. "As safe as can be. It's nice to see you and my dad talking after all these years, you were obviously very close."

"Uh…well thank you." The beautiful lady replied, shocked that Atlanta had been so easygoing about the whole situation. "Arianna speaks very highly of you all the time."

Atlantea beamed brightly; this woman had obviously been informed over Atlanta's initial reaction to Arianna's presence but then, Atlanta hadn't been at all well and then the hormones kicked in so she wasn't in the best frame of mind. No wonder the woman was scared. "She's great, I've never had a sister…well I never knew I had one. Where is she now?"

Nicholas, who had been watching the whole exchange with a thoughtful yet hopeful frown on his face, snapped out of his trance before replying, "Oh, she's getting settled into her room. I think she'll stop in and see Bryce too."

Atlanta nodded before glancing down at Bryony a sheepish expression on her face, "I'm sorry that she's asleep. She's just been fed and you know what way she goes once she's been fed."

Nicholas glanced down lovingly at his first grandchild, bending down to run a soft finger down her baby soft cheek. "Oh never worry. She never naps for long anyway. You should stay until she wakes up Henrietta, she's quite the character I tell you."

The woman blushed, "Oh well I couldn't possibly intrude…"

"Nonsense. Dad doesn't have any friends, you should stay for supper!" Atlanta invited warmly, grossly exaggerating her father's social solitude and neglecting to mention that she didn't even live here anymore so technically had no right to invite anyone to the house for any occasion. "Besides, Bryony likes meeting new people."

"Well your father already offered but I didn't think it appropriate considering the circumstances…"

"Nonsense!" Atlanta declared again, turning to leave the lounge, "You're Arianna's mother, of course you are always welcome here. I'll just leave you two to get back to your conversation…"

"Which usually translates as 'Dad, I need to game, watch the little one.'" Nicholas laughed as Atlante refused to deny the charges before sauntering out of the room and towards the stairs that led to the second floor. She smiled on her way, wondering about her father and if he had been feeling lonely all these years he'd been a widower. She certainly wouldn't begrudge him any happiness what so ever.

--

Arianna had just put away the last of her clothes when the knock came at her door. "Come in!" she called out, waiting for Bryce's face to appear but was surprised to find the tiny frame belonging to her older sister skip merrily into the room, a bright smile on her face; clearly she was in her usual mood of carefree life, just breezing by. "Hey!" She looked at her empty arms before folding her arms, an accusing eyebrow raising a fraction, "A where is my Niece?"

Atlanta waved her off, her eyes closed momentarily before she shrugged in a lazy fashion, "Oh you know her! Any time of the day is a great time for a nap! Little lazy buggar, too laid back for her own good!"

Arianna refrained from laughing at the irony of Atlanta calling anybody laid back; if she was anymore easy going herself, she'd be permanently horizontal. "Is that the pot, kettle and black scenario oh dear sister?" Arianna asked, amusement evident in her voice as she raised her eyebrows in Atlanta's general direction.

Atlanta shrugged lazily before plunking herself comfortably onto Arianna's large double bed, hands clasped behind her head in a relaxed pose. For a while the sisters sat in a comfortable silence before Arianna decided to ask socially, " So, what are your plans for this weekend? Anything nice with Kaiba?"

Opening her eyes, Atlanta tilted her head slightly to the side as if in deep thought, "Meh, not really, he's busy launching so updated program or other. He's been pretty hyped up about it for months, especially since its ahead of schedule too."

Arianna knew her sister was referring to the new Virtual Software she'd helped him develop while floating around his laboratory as she usually did. But Arianna hadn't noticed any significant improvement in Kaiba's attitude or mood the last time she'd seen him at Bryce's sixteenth birthday over a week ago. She relayed as much to Atlanta adding, "Perhaps only when he licked his lips in anticipation when they were about to serve the dinner so he must have been hungry."

Atlanta raised a single eyebrow at this comment, smirking a little in reply, "Come on, it's Kaiba, outside of the bedroom, that's about as much emotion as he dares to show."

Arianna's eyes shot wide in shock at these words, not really wanting to picture her sister in bed with her husband; "Thanks for the mental image," she muttered to Atlanta's soft chuckle followed by a sigh.

"Oh I am bored!" Atlanta sat up then, "I haven't had a night out in ages, fancy it?"

Arianna shifted uneasily at the question; she wasn't really the partying kind, especially since she'd left the Academy months ago. Bryce's birthday had been a challenge for her, but of course, that was an endless stream of teenagers bouncing around in a fashion that had never appealed to her before. "I'm not…"

"Aw come on, I'll take you to a really nice little place."

"What about Alyssa?" Arianna referred to Altanta's usual partying partner but immediately regretted her words as a sad light came into those green eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" She belated remembered that Alyssa wasn't feeling herself lately due to a lot of pressure from the press and personal stuff.

Atlanta shook her head, "Yeah don't worry about it. She's just been having it rough; we all have but especially her. But I really want a good Saturday night on the town. Plus we haven't really went out properly yet what with me having Bryony and such." Her sister was immediately bright again, her own strains forgotten as her usual lazy smile returned. "I'd ask Arena but you know her; plus Abigail's still stuck to Raphael's side, they're going to the Theatre tonight. Plus, I'll introduce you to a few people so you won't feel out of place at the wedding next week."

Saving Arianna from awkwardly declining Atlanta's offer, Bryce came sauntering into the room, his tall frame stopping to lean against the wood of Arianna's wardrobe. "Not _more_ wedding talk surely. I remember a time when you were fun Atlanta!" Bryce had grown a lot over the last year and gotten a lot of his confidence back; apparently he was becoming his former outgoing self again. Arianna hadn't known him then so she couldn't judge but she had seen the change in the way he stood and acted now.

Arianna laughed as Atlanta had the decency to look offended, mouth held aghast for a matter of seconds before she reached for a pillow and fired it at him, "Hey, I still am fun! I was just trying to talk your sister here into coming out with me so I could introduce her to people she'll be meeting at the wedding. That way, we can party tonight and she won't feel out of place at the wedding either."

"Really Atlanta, I'll be fine." Arianna tried to change her mind, "Abigail let me invite a few friends that even Bryce knows so it won't be as if I'll be on my own all night."

Bryce raised his eyebrows questioningly, "Oh? Alexis and Atticus still coming then?"

Arianna nodded, "I checked with them last night and they fly in on Tuesday."

"You do realise Aimee's going to have a fit when she finds out don't you?"

Atlanta perked up at this, eyebrows raising interestedly, "Oh? Why so? Is there so juicy gossip I don't know about?"

Bryce shook his head rolling his eyes expressively, "Not really, just Aims being Aims; that and she hates the Rhodes siblings; especially Atticus."

Arianna frowned defensively, "She does not hate the Rhodes siblings - well maybe she and Atticus don't get along much but she doesn't hate them!" she amended when she saw the disbelieving look in Bryce's eyes.

"Whatever, if you say so." Bryce replied with a bored sigh.

"So what was your phone call about?" Atlanta turned her attention to Bryce leaving Arianna relieved she hadn't continued to pester her about going into town that night. "That guy sounded sort of wimpy."

Bryce laughed a little before replying, "Oh that's Syrus and he's like that cuz he has a crush on you."

Arianna raised her eyebrows at this, feeling warmth at the mention of another of her old friends from her days in the Academy, "Syrus? Oh how is he?"

"He's coming to the wedding in case you didn't know," Bryce looked away as if trying to conceal something, "He wanted to know if his brother could come along too since he was also in town."

Arianna felt her heart drop to the bottom of her feet at the referral to Syrus's brother. "Zane?" she almost squeaked, before breathing slowly to keep her heartbeat down. She had never been the best of friends with the Pro Duellist and had often clashed with him about everything, disliking the arrogance of one of the best duellists in her generation. Their clashes were almost as notorious as Aimee's clashes with Atticus. "Oh…right…"

An amused expression came over Bryce's face as he watched the flicker of confusion write itself across his blond sister's face. "You don't have to go near him you know. It would be rude if he was left to himself the whole day while everyone else was partying at a wedding."

Arianna frowned before shaking her head, ignoring the tweak of discomfort she was feeling in the pit of her stomach. "I'm ok, I'm not bothered in the least. Whatever."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows but had obviously decided to say nothing on the matter, turning to her brother with a small smile on her face. "Arianna thinks she's gotten out of partying with me tonight but she couldn't be more wrong."

Arianna blinked, for a moment wondering what exactly Atlanta had been talking about but then remembered about the fact she had been nagging her into going out that night with her; something that didn't interest the taller blond. "Aw come on, I really don't want to go."

Atlanta waved her off, "Tough, you're going, I think it would be good for you and us, you know more sisterly bonding." The sound of a stifled yelp signalled the awakening of Bryony downstairs, causing Atlanta to stand to her feet, clapping a little as she went, "Oh I love having a sister, this is so cool!" She walked out the door, leaving Arianna to sit down tiredly in her wake, "Oh hi Aimee! Arianna's in her room, she's just arrived!"

Blinking several times in order to compose herself, Arianna looked up to see her best friend saunter into the room, rolling her green eyes as she did so. "That child always screams anytime I go near her…" she mumbled before sitting her self in the chair opposite Arianna with Bryce towering over her. "Settled in ok?"

Arianna nodded, trying not to think of the night ahead. "Uh, yeah. Atlanta just came to welcome me before going to probably feed Bryony."

Aimee narrowed her eyes on Arianna's face before glancing up at Bryce, her yes curious, "What's happened?"

Bryce shrugged, "She's just shocked that Zane Truesdale's going to the wedding now and she has a little crush on him."

Arianna's head snapped back up, her eyes angry and focused on her brother's face, a small, angry flush seen under her eyes, "I do _not_ have any sort of crush on Zane Truesdale!"

Aimee turned back to her, clearly wanting to question her little outburst but refraining from doing so, "Then what's wrong?"

Arianna shrugged, "Atlanta is insisting I go out with her tonight in order for us to bond more."

Aimee raised her eyebrows, "And the problem is?"

Arianna narrowed her eyes, giving her a disbelieving glare, "As in out, out…to clubs and dance clubs!"

"Oh," Aimee's mouth decided rounded in surprise, "Right. But you don't want to then?" Typical Aimee, staying completely calm throughout it all and patiently waiting for Arianna to explain her feelings on the matter.

Arianna shook her head, "You know it's not my scene. I haven't been out really since my 18th Birthday and I really wouldn't feel comfortable in toffs' company."

Bryce guffawed at this, his eyes going wide and his eyebrows raising on his forehead, "Toffs?"

"Well you know, Rich Toffs…with all their social graces and…" she started to feel awkward now, realising just who she was talking to; after all, her knew found family were rich and famous all over the world. "Well…I never grew up in your world…I'm not used to…to…all your ways!"

Aimee watched her silently while Bryce laughed out loud, "You've obviously never been out with Atlanta. She makes fun of those people when they show up."

"What do you mean?"

Aimee blinked and interpreted Bryce's poor choice of words, "We are not snobs, Ari, especially Atlanta. Those, 'Toffs' that you refer to are snobs who look down on others because of their social standing. She's already yelled at a lady for referring to you as 'New Money and the by product of something dirty and slanderous' when the story broke."

Arianna blinked several times in surprise; she hadn't heard about that but Aimee never lied and she trusted her with her life, even before she'd found out they were related, they'd always been there for one another. "But I just won't feel comfortable…"

"Does a child feel comfortable the first time he gets onto a bike?" Bryce asked, his eyebrows raised, those green eyes dancing with merriment and enquiry. "Come to think of it, I was so…uncomfortable at Duel Academy last year but you guys helped me through it…even if you did let me win Arianna." A knowing light came into those green orbs before he pushed himself off the wardrobe, "Besides, if Aimee's willing to put up with Atticus Rhodes for an evening, I'm sure you can handle those sticks that call themselves women of high society." Without a backward glance, he turned and left the room that was now filled with tension.

"Atticus…Rhodes…" Aimee muttered, her voice sounding a little embittered with the name. "What did he mean by that?"

Shifting uncomfortably, Arianna looked down at her hands, "Well you see, I was allowed to invite them, since they were in town, Abigail gave me permission." She didn't want to admit that she'd done so to increase the number of people she knew at the party so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable with all those toffs of High Society.

For a while, Aimee stared at her with green eyes, a deeper pool than Bryce and Atlanta's, before merely nodding her acceptance of the news. "Very well, the more the merrier I guess. Not like I have to be near him at all."

Arianna was sure there would have been a little bit more of a reaction from Aimee, since at the Academy she would usually make disparaging remarks about him when they were both alone or with them. This quiet acknowledgement seemed abnormal, even for the iciness and indifference that often followed the youngest of the cousins about.

"Are you sure you're alright with it?" Arianna asked her, a little uncertainly, "You don't want to scowl or at least sigh with displeasure?"

Aimee cocked her head to the side as if pondering her words for a matter of seconds; despite this, her face still remained impassive and calm. "The deeds been done and I shouldn't care so much about Mr Rhodes, he's not really worth any form of tantrums."

_Ouch_! Arianna thought with a cringing sense of foreboding. Atticus Rhodes had been relegated to below even the level of energy it would take for Aimee to continue to hate him; that was harsh. But still, Arianna felt as if there was something she was missing, although she'd have to leave it since Aimee didn't seem to want to talk about it at the moment.

--

The usual crowd of photographers and reporters crowded around the exclusive theatre as the large limo drew level with the entrance. Lights were flashing randomly through the windows in anticipation for whoever had arrived this time; perhaps they were expecting someone as handsome and rich and powerful and brooding as Kaiba. Or some popular entertainer that had decided to brave the summer night rain in order to catch the highly exclusive show.

"The usual crowd then," Abigail murmured staring out the window after giving Arena a knowing glance. Both of them had been used to this sort of thing all their lives so they weren't about to be put off by a few over active reporters just trying to catch a bit of meaningless gossip about any celebrity they can get.

"Yeah, Johnson's here, he may be a little more…boisterous than usual." Arena murmured, blue eyes watching the greasy reporter with his usually blond locks waxed back until they clung to his skull. Only the previous morning, she'd had to personally escort the man off her home land, of course, along with security. He'd been following them a lot for more scoop on the scandal involving Alyssa that had been a big seller.

Blue eyes met hers and Abigail gave her a playful wink, "We can handle him sweetie!"

Arena tensed as she felt a hand cover her own, causing little sparks of recognition shoot up her arm and spread unwelcome warmth all over her body. "Relax sweetheart, it's just some reporters, you don't need to worry."

Biting back a scathing remark, Arena pulled her hand from his deliberately, a little slower than she'd liked to but she didn't want him to know how his touch was affecting her in such an illogical fashion. "I'm not worried Valon, I am merely making an observation. I've dealt with this sort of thing since I could walk, a meagre trip to the theatre isn't about to damage me mentally nor emotionally."

She swept her long hair over her shoulder to prepare to leave as the door was opened for her. This atmosphere was completely familiar to her as she glided along slowly towards the door, giving the crowd a little of what they wanted so they wouldn't bother her too much when she was leaving. The usual questions were being fired her way in the incandescent chatter.

"Where did you get your dress Arena?"

"Have you had your hair styled?"

"Do you want to let us know where next week's wedding's gunna be?"

"Is Alyssa ever gunna come out of hiding?"

"When are you planning to settle down?"

"What's going on between you and Valon the Duellist?"

Arena faltered at this, turning to look over her shoulder to find Valon right next to her, alarmingly close, as if he belonged at her side. She hadn't noticed his presence before that question had thrown her. The lights continued to flash around them but he only had eyes for her as they dance amusedly at her confusion. In response to the beauty of those crystal depths, she felt her mouth dry a little, causing her to lick her tongue across her lips with nerves, a motion that he noticed, blue orbs falling to the action.

"Can you give us a kiss for the camera?"

That nosey voice interrupted their brief trance, with Arena shaking her head, feeling a little out of breath as she headed towards the doors a little faster than normal, Valon right at her heels as she did so. She felt anger with herself for that brief moment of weakness when all she could do was stare into those depths that sparkled and danced so much mischief and daring that she had felt excited and compelled by it.

"Don't go all hot on me Ice Queen, save it for later…"

Keeping her facial expression unchanged, arena continued forward, climbing up a set of stairs and reached the door that led into the main auditorium. She was the picture of calmness and control but her insides felt hot and uncomfortable; the way he'd said the words had caused stirrings within her she wasn't prepared to recognise or accept and she certainly didn't want Valon knowing that he disturbed her in such a way.

Deciding to look and see where Abigail was, Arena turned her tall frame to look back down the stairs, surprised to find that Valon wasn't immediately behind her as she'd been fearing. Instead, he was stood at the bottom of the flight she stood on, looking up at her with wide blue eyes, laced with wonder and awe. A dumb feeling struck her as she stared back, unable to rip her eyes from him despite her original intention of looking for Abigail.

An unmistakeable chemistry floated between them and for the first time, Arena knew she couldn't ignore the breathlessness that she felt or the vibrant beat of her heart pulsing through her veins wildly and uncontrolled. The feeling amazed and shocked her but it also frightened her; she'd never depended on anyone but herself, had never felt a need to kiss anyone or to touch them. But right now, she felt like a completely different person, someone she didn't recognise; ever since that kiss she had struggled to forget it, battled to remember what an arse Valon really could be.

But he intrigued her, tested the limits of her control and made her feel things she really didn't want to feel; anger, heat, lust…desire. Her breath caught in her throat at that thought; she desired him. Had she always? Even now, standing in a lightened theatre, in full public view, her hands were tingling, encouraging her to go down to him, to kiss him and run her palms all over the hard planes of his body and through that silky brown hair. And she could tell by the light in his azure eyes that right now, he wanted to do the same.

"Wait up Arena, there's no need to rush!"

The sound of Abigail's voice seemed to break into their semi-intimate moment at a distance; that was the second time in almost as many minutes that she'd been captured by his gaze, having to be saved by somebody else. Somehow, she'd lost the control of her emotions and she knew she'd have to battle them for the remainder of the evening if she was to leave this theatre with her pride in tact.

Free from her gaze prison, Arena shook her head before looking to find Abigail and Rafael a little bit to the side of Valon, looking at him a little curiously. "I just wanted to save us a seat…" What a lame excuse and attempt to verbally deny what had just happened. Her usual sense were coming back to her and were fiercely rejecting everything she'd just felt; he hadn't even touched her for crying out loud. A throb at her temple told her it was going to be a long night as she watched the other three ascend the stairs to join her, those azure eyes hooded and shielded from proper scrutiny.

Slowly, she turned on her heal, staring at the wide door, unable to watch them come up any longer. She felt his presence come behind her and stiffened in response before walking on ahead and into their usual box seats to await the performance; the two of them were in the front while Rafael and Abigail snuggled into the back seat with one another.

Fidgeting with her binoculars in order to distract herself from the man beside her, Arena frowned over the audience still piling in below. People laughed, some sat silently with either relaxed or bored expressions on their faces. Women gossiped and kids screamed excitedly over the buzzing. Everyone was so concerned with themselves and their own lives, nobody even looked around to see the way others were conducting their night out. It as something Arena had often found fascinating when she'd been growing up.

While younger, Arena had never really been a keen shopper but had followed her sisters into the department stores through duty more than interest. Hers lay in standing on some of the balconies and watching people rush around, worrying about everything from birthday and Christmas presents to clothes and games. Each of those things were just as important as the next for all the consumers. Not one of them really stopped to watch others go by, only concerned with their own lives. And Arena had often found it fascinating, like she found the rapidly filling theatre now.

"I love watching people go about their own lives,"

Arena frowned, she hadn't spoken the words but they were so accurate as to her own thoughts that it scared her. Glancing to her side, she saw that Valon was also staring over the crowds below, a peculiar expression on his handsome face, his eyebrows arrowed down as he did so. "They just whiz around, concerned with their own goals, never stopping to consider they may be in danger or if someone was risking their lives to protect them. They take it all for granted."

He blinked and then moved his eyes to her, a deep rooted emotion plaguing their depths, "But then, that is their place, their way of life. Each fruitless in the bigger scale of things but needed to keep things going."

Arena stared at him, unable to tear her eyes away, his words mystifying her in a way that she'd never really understand. She understood them, had lived her life by the very same philosophy but the way he spoke of them confounded her beyond belief. "The horses of a drawn carriage go unnoticed unless they are absent, then how should it be moved?"

A small smile appeared on his face, "Exactly."

"Is there a reason we should be talking about this?" Arena asked, not really sure of the conversation herself, she was really lost.

"Just making sure you're not a snob Arena." he replied easily, turning back to the crowds below them as the lights began to dim around them. "It would be quite a pity if you were the Snob and Ice Queen…"

Arena blinked before realising he was insulting her again, "I…I…excuse me…you arrogant…you…"

"Sssh…" Valon brought a finger up to his lips in the bare light, gesturing towards the stage as the curtains began to draw open.

Arena glared at him for a moment before silently vowing that this wasn't over; she was truly sick and tired of taking everything he had to dish out on her and not getting any satisfaction over it herself. She hated this man so passionately it made her blood boil and it scared her that he was the only person able to make her feel so in any way. No, after this show, she was going to give this man a piece of her mind and then stalk out of his life for good.

Valon watched her silently in the darkness as her face became entranced with the opera on stage; she was clearly familiar with this show and with the Italian in which it was sung, her face held no confusion, only captivation over the lead lady's voice that rang out throughout the large room filled with a huge audience. He'd seen her face as she looked over the whole crowd and hadn't been able to decide if she had been looking down her nose or had been as interested as he had been. That had been why he'd called her on it; he'd simply needed to know for sure.

Earlier, walking casually behind her as she'd hurried into the building, he'd been struck when he'd suddenly looked up and seen her standing there in that deep green dress that came to her ankles and left creamy shoulders bared to his gaze. Unable to tear his eyes away, he'd met her gaze head on and knew at that moment that there was no more denying it; he was attracted to Arena Gregory and she returned the sentiment, whether she was prepared to verbally admit it or not.

Even the distance that separated them hadn't been able to disguise the raw hunger and longing he'd glimpsed in those sapphire-like eyes as they'd collided with his own deeper gaze. But the moment had clearly rattled her and she'd thrown up that icy shield in reaction to it, so vividly that he'd seen the coolness as if she was breathing in a cold room and her breath was becoming freezing vapour. But it had all been too late, it had all been decided; in the near future, Arena Gregory was going to be his and he wasn't going to take no, or her freezing rejections, for an answer. He just had to bide his time and get through this night for now.

--

"And do you, Rafael, take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do."

Aimee blinked and continued to stare at the back of the church, trying not to look as bored and tired as she felt; since it was an evening wedding, you'd think they'd have it at a relaxed pace. But no, from early morning, Abigail had been charging about like a steamroller, forcing them to appointment after appointment, even just to get their nails done, which had seemed pointless to the younger cousin. Who the hell would be looking at her nails when there was bride and groom getting married on the altar?

She tried to focus on Abigail's splendidly tailored dress or towards Alyssa's same replica of the one she wore as both stood on the altar for their duties. She'd known Alyssa had been reluctant to be maid of honour but the red head was covering it up well despite her downtrodden actions earlier in the day, her immaculate hair held high with a number of tresses hanging around her face; the same style every one of them bore as the rest of the cousins sat in the front row watching the proceedings.

Arena watched her sister openly, a small, proud smile on her usually impassive face all the love showing there for the elder child. Arianna kept trying to concentrate on the proceedings but her inexperience with such a huge congregation was making her nervous so that she kept glancing behind her at the many well-known faces of high society. Atlanta had slid a little lower in her seat, as if relaxing while keeping a lazy eye on the couple up front, emotion barely flickering across her face, her lids heavy and her lips slightly parted.

Aimee stopped observing her cousins before turning back to the altar, thinking about how else she could distract herself from this mundane afternoon about love and romance, those fickle ideologies that so many in the world seemed to believe in. She had more important things to take care of, like her research into the origin of Duel Monsters and the Shadow Games she'd heard so much about; if only this thing would end…

"I now pronounce you man and wife!"

Aimee was one of the first to her feet, applauding the end of the monotonous ceremony that had bored her so when Rafael finally kissed Abigail, his new wife. Beside her, Arianna had hesitantly stood up, before doing more confidently, applauding with the rest of the congregation. Sighing with relief, an emotion she couldn't contain, she took her place at Atlanta's side as they all follow the bride and groom back down the aisle. She now just had to get through the pictures before she got to put her feet up and relax, something she only allowed herself to do on special occasions.


	12. Stubborn Revelations

**Chapter 12: Stubborn Revelations**

"How come I'm the only man in the room that you haven't danced with, Arianna?" came the sultry voice from behind her as she bent to retrieve another cup of punch from the buffet table. She'd done so good in avoiding him, only having to bump into him twice, both times of which she'd excused herself quite amicably despite the fact that Syrus had been with them and had hinted that perhaps they'd like to dance with one another. The poor things probably hoped the two of them could still be friends, something that wasn't about to happen anytime soon.

Straightening up, Arianna glanced about to find that Syrus wasn't present this time, forcing her to take a deep breath before turning to face the tall presence of Zane Truesdale as he stared down at her with hooded eyes and a small smirk. To keep calm, she raised the cup to her lips in order to take a sip to appear casual. "Well hello again Zane. Are you having a good night?"

He raised his eyebrows in response before glancing around the large room before mentally discarding it with a shake of his head before his eyes returned to hold her, "I suppose its ok. Parties were never my thing."

"Oh," Arianna replied, rounding her mouth for a long moment, "I remember that you avoided them, even the Graduation party…"

"Which you crashed despite being only a first year at the time." Zane interjected, his eyes softly accusing her. Of course she had crashed it, her friends had all been in his year at the time.

Arianna tried to shrug of the uneasy feeling that accusation made her feel, "You have a good memory, Zane."

"I do try, Arianna," came his quip of a reply, speaking her own name as if he was confused by something. "Tell me, how come your boyfriend Shwartz is no where to be seen?" Zane asked, folding his arms impressively; he'd clearly recovered a lot since his stint in the alternate dimension. The colour was back in his cheeks and he was standing a confidently as he had before he'd gotten weak. But he was deliberately goading her.

"Last time we spoke, Roland was my boyfriend according to you, and now its Julian?" Arianna spun away, taking some more punch before getting ready to walk off. "Make your mind up next time, I can hardly keep up with all the men you continually line up at my door."

"Way to dodge my question," Zane congratulated her mockingly so that she had little choice but to turn and stare at him, her confusion written all over her face.

* * *

Her feet were still aching from the amount of dancing she'd been doing all night but she didn't regret it, even if it meant someone like Atticus Rhodes had witnessed her relaxed and happy state. Despite her cool demeanour, Aimee was an exceptionally keen dancer and had always loved those lessons their grandmother had always forced them to go to when they were growing up. She rarely let her hair down but when she did, she left everyone else behind, enjoying the freedom dance brought with it.

Aimee had left the buzzing room, glad to get some air to breath and some space alone, and headed straight for the fountain out front. With nobody about, she didn't think twice about taking off her shoes and dipping her swollen feet into the cool, icy depths, helping to ease the knots and bruises that made themselves feel evident there. Her ears still pounded from the music she'd been dancing too, her eardrums pounding as wildly as the large speakers and surround sound had been.

Earlier, in the church, Aimee had been so bored that she positively awaited the night to come with vigour. She'd also been feeling wound up with all the stress of the day and then the reminder that the Rhodes siblings - out of everyone that Arianna could have invited - were also to be present at the church service as well as the reception afterward hadn't done great for her stress levels.

Glancing down at her cooling feet, Aimee lifted one and started to rub it in a rhythmic fashion, trying to put some more life back into it so that she could go back inside and dance the night away while avoiding a certain someone who she never wanted to see again.

"Need a hand?"

Shock drove her to drop her foot back into the lifeless fountain, creating a medium size splash which soaked her beautiful bridesmaid dress. "Ah, you…look what you did!"

Atticus chuckled in response, taking a seat beside Aimee with his back to the fountain, "It'll dry in."

Aimee's green eyes flashed in his direction, "This dress is dry clean only."

"Ooops." His mouth became lopsided and he looked genuinely sorry that he'd startled her in such a way. "Send to me and I'll get it fixed."

Aimee turned away, lifting her chin in the air, "I can get it done myself thanks Rhodes. I wouldn't want you having anymore mishaps with it."

"Hey!" His hand went to his heart mockingly, "You wound me!"

"I wasn't intending to insult you, its just a precaution you understand," Aimee went back to rubbing her foot, despising that he was witnessing her showing the weakness of having to rub her foot in front of him. But she'd started it before he'd arrived and to stop because he had done so would look even more petty and weak on her part. She just stayed silent as she tried to put life back into foot, praying that he'd buggar off with boredom.

"You still haven't forgiven me have you?"

His sudden question startled her a little but she refused to show it, barely missing a beat while rubbing her foot; the only sign was that a single eyebrow became more pointed, but only slightly. Aimee knew what he was referring to of course but she didn't want to think about that brief moment when he'd held her in his arms, crushing her against his chest ad causing stirrings within her that she had no intention of experiencing again; things like that didn't interest her in anyway, they were too distracting. It was the closest she'd ever coming to losing her infamous control.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Look, I know I was intoxicated but I know it happened." he replied sharply, more so than anyway he'd ever spoken to her before, causing her to lift her head to look at him. He was watching her with those chocolate orbs and for once they were serious. "I remember every moment of it!"

Aimee nodded, affirming that she knew what he was referring to before turning back to her task at hand. The seriousness in his eyes had disturbed her and she didn't want to feel anything around him. "Ok, you remember it but it's nothing to dwell on."

"You're dwelling on it."

"Ridiculous."

"Then why have you been avoiding me all night?" he asked softly when she rubbished his claim. "You've danced with nearly every male in there, including Zane and yet you've evaded me everywhere."

"You're imagining it." Aimee replied coolly, despite the fact that she had to suppress a blush that had wanted to appear on her cheeks. She hated the way he always wanted to get around the barriers she put up against people like him, people with the potential to hurt others so deeply that it wasn't worth it to put yourself and heart on the line for them.

"Can you look me in the eye and tell me that I'm imagining it?" He touched her then, barely though, brushing a stray strand of raven hair out of the way so he could still watch her face; he noticed her flinch and decided to comment on it, "Tell me, that I imagine the way you turn your head away when I come within 10 feet, before stalking away to ensure limited to no contact. The way you just flinched as if I was about to slap you instead of barely brushing against you?"

"It is as I said, all in your imagination."

"Then why can't you bare to look at me?" he demanded passionately. "You say you don't care that I acted like an animal back at the academy and that it's '_nothing to dwell on' _but you know you are holding it against me, or maybe you're doing it subconsciously, but you are still doing it!"

"I tire of this conversation Rhodes, are you done yet?" She truly wished he'd give up on this endeavour of his, he wasn't going to get a reaction out of her no matter what he tried; she'd spent too many long nights pushing those feelings to the back of her mind for him to mess it up for her now, not when she had her final year at the academy starting soon and it would be lonely as it was without Arianna, the last thing she needed was to have her thoughts plagued of him and his animalistic ways that had both thrilled and scared her.

But her words seemed to anger him causing him to reach out to her, forcing her round to look at him, keeping hold of her as he looked to search her gaze with his large brown eyes. She saw confusion in his depths and it made her feel confused herself, not understanding what he was doing. "Will you let me go Rhodes? I'm not really in the mood to play your '_But I'm popular, why don't you like me too?_' game that you seem to love to play with me so much."

He froze suddenly, his hands slacking a little on her shoulders before a large grin appeared on his face, as if he was trying to stop himself from laughing at her expense. "What?" he laughed a little, a soft short laugh that made his eyes crinkle at the sides, "I get it now, you hate me because others love me."

Aimee stared at him in disbelief for a moment before she realised he was being completely serious. "You don't believe that do you?"

"I believe that you go out of your way to be different," he replied, that small smile remaining on his face. His voice was softer now with a hint of amusement there as he closely watched her face with those gentle eyes. "Why do you feel you have to be that way?"

"What way?" Aimee asked, pushing one of his hands from her shoulder, shifting so that she didn't have to sit so close to him. "I'm just me, is that too hard for you to accept?"

"Maybe…but why do you push me away? I seem to have done something that left a bad taste in your mouth and you're reminded of it every time you set eyes on me." Atticus's other hand had begun to gently massage her shoulder, almost absently as if he wasn't aware he was doing it, as he waited for her reply.

Aimee noticed however and was having an internal struggle over whether she should give in to the urges that the simple movement was provoking within her or to shrug him away with a biting remark about touching her in future. "Stop that…you're irritating me." She'd decided to compromise and not bite his head off with some scathing remark; but she still didn't want him doing it any more.

But, much to her own annoyance, he simply slid his hand slowly down her arm until it came to her hand, which he lifted to stare at for a long minute; a minute in which Aimee didn't know what to do as she stared at the brown tresses of his hair as he continued to examine her small pale hand. "Do you know what really irritates me, Aimee?"

"N-no…I don't Rhodes." A little confused at first, Aimme finally found her voice as she replied to the softly asked question that seemed to drag itself from his lips.

"The…heh," he seemed to laugh in a mocking way that didn't extend to her before finding his voice again, "Maybe, the fact that you deny there's anything between us?"

Finally he raised his eyes to look at her and Aimee found herself frozen and speechless with the underlying heat and longing she saw there. He wanted her and somehow the idea confounded her. The cold hearted Gregory felt her mouth go dry and her insides tense in shock and…anticipation. Her breath caught in throat as she recognised this waiting within her as her eyes fell to his lips briefly before she pulled them away.

Her mind kept flicking back to that kiss they shared after the Graduation Party the previous year; her mind, which her will had forced to forget the event, had suddenly become very aware of how his hands had made her body feel as she'd felt his lips on her innocent own. She'd never been kissed by anyone before and yet somehow, he'd managed it without serious injury.

* * *

"I asked why I was the only man in the room you'd yet to dance with," Zane reminded her sardonically, folding his arms as he stared down at her with his impressive height. "And you dodged my question."

"I…I didn't think you danced, Truesdale." For some reason she tried to use Aimee's method of casually brushing off someone she didn't want to talk to by referring to him in that derogatory manner. "At least, I haven't seen you dancing with any other female in the room ex…" she stopped herself then, not wanting him to know she'd noticed that.

"Except…?" Zane enquiried, a blue eyebrow raised in question, waiting for her to speak and finishing it for her when she refused to. "Except Alexis?"

Arianna's eyes widened momentarily before returning to normal as she forced herself to shrug casually once more, "Yeah, except Alexis."

"I wasn't aware you'd noticed, so intent were you in ignoring me."

Arianna rolled her eyes before turning away, "Believe it or not Zane, I don't think you so important in my life to waste energy in ignoring you. There are so much more things I could be doing with my time."

"Like dancing with every other male in the room," came the mocking reply which forced her to swing around, knowing that if she walked away, he'd have won that particular argument.

"Fine! You want a dance? Then let's go!" She saw herself grabbing his hand violently, a part of her wondering what the hell she was doing; playing with fire it would seem. Zane Truesdale wasn't a man a girl could particularly manhandle and keep their pride intact. He initially resisted her tug towards the dance floor, but followed upon the beginning of a new song.

Realising it was a slow dance and that many couples were forming pairs within the room of happy drinkers, Arianna allowed Zane to pull her into his arms, enclosing her within his warmth and almost bringing their bodies into contact. Arianna was taller than her sister but still had to crank her neck back to stare up at the man that held her, moving to the slow rhythm of the song that had started.

* * *

"Is that Arianna dancing with Zane Truesdale?" Atlanta asked, sounding surprised as the four cousins stare onto the dance floor, only Abigail dressed differently, in her splendid white gown. She'd finally had a chance to relax with the girls she'd grown up with a slice of cake on a plate in her hand as she did so.

Arena raised her eyebrows softly, an small, amused smile on her face, "It would appear so. So much for proclaiming to hate each other."

"Don't they always say that there's a fine line?" Abigail asked before spooning another generous portion of chocolate cake into her mouth, swallowing it smoothly. "Like Atlanta and Kaiba!"

Atlanta screwed up her face, turning to Abigail with a weird expression on her face, "Surely you're kidding! Zane ain't done anything to her! He _forced_ me to marry him! There's a little, slight difference in our situations."

"Same outcome though, I don't see you filing for divorce or anything." Arena replied lazily, folding her arms. Blue eyes turned to see Alyssa still staring sadly into the crowd of dancers as each couple held each other close in some loving embraces. There was a look of longing that Arena had never seen in those amber orbs before. "Lyssa, are you ok?" she asked, suddenly very alert.

Alyssa blinked before looking at her, that sad light remaining in her eyes for a moment before it vanished with a shake of the red head, "Yeah Arena, I'm fine. Just tired, that's all."

Arena frowned a little, trying not to let the worry show on her face as she replied, "I suppose, it has been a tiring day." And wedding's always were. But Alyssa had never been on to tire easily; her boundless energy meant that at any long event she was always the last one to go to bed or to sit away from the dance floor for any long period of time. Tonight, however, she'd acted as if the dance floor contained the plague and had rarely done anything outside of her maid of honour duties. In fact, Aimee had been showing her up, something that never happened.

"Ah, there's Kaiba, I'll be right back," Atlanta said, her voice all dreamy and soft as she began to walk away.

"Yeah, you can definitely tell that the man forced you to marry him," Alyssa commented dryly, as if she was trying to ignore the conversation Arena had been about to begin.

Atlanta stopped and raised an eyebrow in her direction, "Jealous minx!" She retorted playfully before turning towards her husband once more. There wasn't anything different in the two cousins' usual playful interaction with one another but something didn't sit right as Arena watched Alyssa's forced chuckles subside.

"It's weird how she still refers to him by his surname despite being married to him," Abigail commented softly as another spoonful of chocolate cake was swiftly consumed.

"Yeah…" Arena murmured, her eyes still remaining on her younger sister as those once again sad amber eyes went back to the swaying couples. Frowning softly, Arena followed Alyssa's gaze to find that it was staying on one couple in particular as if glued there.

A slim raven haired beauty clung tightly to his chest as they moved to the music, Alister seemed to almost consume her, his hand place firmly and possessively on her lower back which was left bare by the seductive dress that she wore. Arena recognised the woman as a distant cousin their father insisted on inviting because she was the daughter of his favourite member of their mother's family. The way she clung to Alister made Arena almost sick, as her antics usually did. But why was Alyssa staring at them so intensely?

"Don't tell me you're ok when you're clearly not!" Arena whispered, finally coming to stand right beside her.

"I _am_ fine Arena," Alyssa replied with a dramatised sigh, trying to brush off her comment. "Will you all stop worrying about me? I'm ok!"

Arena accepted that for a moment before speaking in a hushed voice, "Ok, if you are fine then why are you staring at Alister and Clarice as if they'd wronged you in some way?"

"What?" Alyssa's eyebrows shot up as she swung to look at her blond sister, who refused to meet her eyes. "What are you saying? I don't like him if that's what you're saying…"

_Gotcha_! Arena thought triumphantly before replying softly, "I didn't say it was about him. I actually thought that Clarice was annoying you by behaving the way she usually does around new men." Actually that was a lie too because Arena didn't really know what to think but she took a chance that paid off; there was something Alyssa was keeping from them all and it involved Alister. "_Do_ you like him?"

"Wha…of course not! He's a…a hot tempered prat!" Alyssa denied vehemently, although her voice caught at certain times during her denial. "I don't like him!" She finally asserted strongly, finding her voice once more.

Arena, her eyes still not having left the couple on the floor, lowered her lids as a thought occurred to her. Alyssa had roughly been three months gone when the whole episode took place and if she calculated three months back from that, she arrived at roughly the time they'd all went to the beach villa to give Atlanta a bit of a break. Abigail had turned up then, along with Rafael, Valon and Alister and they'd stayed the weekend, all of them.

"Oh Lyssa…" Arena sighed, putting an arm around the smaller woman's toned waist in as a comforting a gesture as she could manage without people noticing; her sister could be a very private person at times and clearly she hadn't wanted people to know about what had happened between her and Alister. "You could have told us you know."

For a second, Alyssa remained in a confused silence before she realised what Arena meant by holding her and tensed a little in response. "What do you mean? There's nothing to…" Words seemed to fail her as if she was remembering an awful nightmare, "…tell."

Arena shook her head, her grip tightening slightly for a brief moment, "You know what I mean. It was Alister wasn't it? That time at the villa?"

If possible, Alyssa seemed to tense even more, her eyes going to the still dancing couple on the floor, "No…it's not true Arena, you're mistaken."

Arena sighed quietly, shaking her head, "Please stop trying to hide it Lyssa. And don't accuse me of not knowing when my sister's upset and not being able to tell what is upsetting her."

There was a long silence between the two, obviously punctuated by the sound of the music that overwhelmed the room. Finally, Alyssa spoke, "Please…don't tell Abigail. Alister's her friend and…I don't want to come between them."

"How would you come between them…unless he's hurt you in some way." Dread filled Arena's heart until she saw Alyssa shake her head out f the corner of her eye.

"No, just…well you know how she can get, all protective and stuff. I just don't want her to become suspicious of him." Alyssa tried to casually shrug, "Plus this is her day and we don't want to ruin it."

Arena felt her heart strings pull with the hushed words of her younger sister before nodding, being the usual dependable sister that she was. "If that's your wish. I won't tell her until you feel ready, sis, if ever."

She felt Alyssa's hand come to hers and give it a small squeeze of thanks before they withdrew from each other as if nothing had happened, the slow song coming to an end.

* * *

Still she could not tear her eyes away from his, so consumed by this paralysed feeling of anticipation and confusion was she. Somehow he was holding her under some mystical force that she didn't recognise nor had the power to banish. She'd never been so confused in her life as she was at that moment staring at him, into those brown depths that held her trapped. Somehow, she found the power to squeak in protest of these feelings but a small, knowing smile appeared on his gorgeous face when she did so.

"I know what you mean…" Slowly he raised his head towards her until his lips had almost touch hers so that they brushed tantalisingly when he whispered, "You can back out now if you want…"

Aimee knew she should back out, that this moment, this contact, with Atticus Rhodes of all people, it was all wrong and shouldn't be happening. But somehow, the logical part of her brain seemed to be smothered by these intense feelings she didn't recognise. They'd tasted Atticus once and enjoyed him, and it was obvious they wanted to do so again. She didn't know what she wanted right now, to pull away or to let him kiss her. "I…ah…"

Whatever she had been about to say, and in truth she didn't know what she had been trying to say, it didn't matter, because the words were smothered by Atticus's lips as he leant in to kiss her softly, almost innocently. "Sorry, I had to…" he whispered against her lips, sounding husky and strained as if he was holding back. "You can hit me now if you want…"

"Please…" Aimee protested finally finding a little strength, "You…can't keep kissing me like this Rhodes!"

"I know, I'd rather be kissing you like this," With that he pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly against him taking her breath away a second time as his mouth descended on hers in a kiss that was nothing like the first, totally blowing her away until all she could think of was the feel of his lips against hers and the throbbing heat of his body as she snuggled closer to him, her hands closing into fists with his jacket held between them. He grunted his approval, bringing his hands to her face gently before pushing them through her long hair holding her head in place.

Slowly, tantalisingly, the feel of his lips began to ebb away at her defences until she found herself responding to him, at first a little hesitantly and then a little more confidently. How he was teasing this reaction out of her she'd never know and perhaps later she would care but right now, it just felt right.

* * *

Arianna pulled away immediately when the song ended, uncomfortable with how she felt being in Zane's arms for its duration; the whole time she'd been completely aware of his physical presence, the way his lean yet strong arms wound around her, holding her close to the equally lean body that was in perfect shape. Ever fibre of her being and been so aware of him that it had almost made her feel light headed; and what made it worse was that he hadn't seemed affected by her at all.

"There I danced with you now you can leave me alone!" With that she turned away from him, uncaring that he was watching her from calm eyes that he kept neutral and calm. She only wanted to get as far away from the insufferable man as possible and to go somewhere she could get air. Which led her out to the back of the hotel and into the night air which hit her coolly on the face, going someway to heal her heated body.

But she stopped as she approached the fountain, pausing when she saw Atticus Rhodes with a girl and in a heated lock. Not wanting to interrupt anything, knowing full well that Atticus loved to pick up females, Arianna went to turn away when she suddenly recognised the dress as the same dress she was wearing herself; it was a bridesmaid dress.

Frowning, she stepped closer to see the long dark locks that she recognised all to well as belonging to Aimee, her best friend and new cousin. "What the hell?" She brought her hand to her mouth a smidge of a second too late to stop te blunt surprise vocalising itself in that manner. In response to her voice, Aimee seemed to violently rip herself from Atticus's arms before swinging round to stare at Arianna with wide and frightened eyes. "I'm sorry Aims, I…"

"Ari!" The brunette exclaimed, jumping to her feet as she did so. Her face looked different, more alive, than Arianna had really ever seen, so rarely did the girl ever show emotion. "I…this isn't what you think! Oh dear! I mean… Atticus and well…we weren't…aren't…"

"Screw that Aimee and we _were_ and we _are_!" Atticus bit out, also jumping to his feet to grab hold of Aimee's arm to bring her closer to him but by the looks of the way she tugged her arm, she was resisting him with all her might.

"Let go of me Rhodes!" she demanded, angry in a way that Arianna had never seen her before, her green eyes sparkling dangerously.

"Oh so it's Rhodes now is it?" Atticus asked scathingly and mockingly as he pulled at her arm once again. "Before Arianna shows up its Atticus but now she discovered us its all you can do to shoot me down. Well no way, you aren't gunna start pretending that didn't happen Aimee, not now, not again!"

Arianna could only watch, stunned and aghast at the angry exchange between them. They'd never seen eye to eye at the best of times but Aimee and had never been so enraged as to yell back at him or Atticus, ok he'd huffed a little with Aimee but he'd never yelled at her or grabbed hold of her. These two had surely reached their limits temper wise and were not about to settle anytime soon, leaving Arianna feeling dumbfounded; not to mention the kissing and touching she'd just witnessed from the two of them.

Aimee didn't seem prepared to cooperate with the handsome duellist. "Let me go Rhodes! I swear you will regret it if you don't!"

Her voice had returned to its usual iciness that froze even the most hot blooded man but Atticus still did not release her hand, staring at her with hooded brown eyes. "I think I'll regret it even more if I do, Aimee." His voice sounded so soft that Arianna had to struggle to hear what he said properly.

Arianna watched, still too confused to move from the spot she was rooted on, as Aimee tensed before turning away from him, shrugging his hand from hers, "Don't follow me…"

"No! Aimee!" he grabbed her hand again which made Arianna step forward in warning as she saw anger flash across Aimee's feature before, with a whirl of raven black hair, she swung back and slapped the palm of her hand against the side of Atticus's cheek with a resounding snap that filled the area. Surprised, Atticus let go allowing Aimee to storm away without a backward glance.

There was a tense silence in the area before Atticus, still holding the side of his face where a red mark was forming, sat down on the side of the fountain again. Slowly, Arianna approached him, keeping her footsteps quiet as she did so. "Are you ok?"

There was a moment before he raised his head, that usual bright smile once again present as he did so. "Well hey Arianna. Are you having a good night?"

Arianna frowned, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner. "I saw what happened Atticus. Are you ok?" She almost knew that he'd avoid talking about it but she had to press that matter, to make sure he didn't take Aimee's rejection badly.

Atticus still smiled sheepishly, "Yeah I'm fine. Are you having a good night?"

Arianna raised her eyebrows giving him an awkward glance, "Really Atticus. Of course my night's been ok. But what about you?"

"I told you, I'm fine." He held his smile for a number of seconds longer before he sighed dejectedly. "Look really I'll be ok Ari."

In response, she sat down beside him, a small smile on her face, "Who knew? When did you start liking her?"

Atticus seemed to start at this question before he cringed, staring down at the ground, "I don't know. There's just something about her that I find compelling."

Arianna smiled, "Really? What?"

"Oh sure she's beautiful but there's something else." Atticus mumbled, a small blush forming on his down turned face, "I know there's something more to her, more than what she let's people see. I can see it, when she's caught off guard, when she doesn't know I've been watching her. There's a depth to her that…I want to understand."

"Oh Atticus," Arianna sighed amusedly watching him, "That's one hell of a task you've assigned yourself. It takes a long while before Aimee ever opens up to someone she knows and…she never will when it comes to guys, at least not any time soon. That must have been her first kiss."

"Is that why you haven't run after her?" Atticus raised his head, a rare serious light in his brown gaze as he watched her, "Because you think that's her first kiss and you know Aimee'll want to deal with it on her own?" When Arianna nodded, Atticus laughed shortly, "Well, you're half right, she did deal with her first kiss alone if she hadn't told you."

Arianna was confused by his reply, and decided to say so. "What do you mean?" her voice soft and broken almost.

"I mean…" Atticus hesitated, another blush forming on his face as he did so, his hands fidgeting in front of him for a second, "I mean, I kissed her…while still at the Academy."

"You what?" Arianna exclaimed, her eyes flying wide and her breath coming shortly with her astonishment, "When?"

Atticus thought about it for a moment although she could tell that he really didn't need to, before he said accurately, "That night of the Graduation Party…after…she got you back to you dorm…I might have followed her a little to make sure she was ok and well…well I'd had a few and wasn't as controlled as I usually am so I kissed her."

"Wow," Arianna sighed feeling a little sad at this, "I wonder why she didn't tell me. Come to think of it, she probably wanted to blank the whole episode out…at least, I'm guessing she didn't react too well to it."

Atticus shrugged a little, tilting his mouth to the side, "Well…she pushed me away…eventually, but I knew she felt the spark too, I mean, you saw us, there's chemistry there and I'm sick of her denying it."

Arianna understood what he meant, Aimee didn't allow emotions to affect her everyday life, and she certainly wouldn't allow her attraction to anyone get in her way. You'd hardly think she had enough warmth to even have a best friend in Arianna but that's just the way she was and you had to accept her a face value, she wasn't any easy person to get to know or understand.

"You know," Arianna began, thinking about the phrasing of her words, not wanting to hurt his feelings, "Aimee is one determined individual when it comes to keeping emotions out of her life, she sees them an hindrances."

"But _why_?"

Arianna smiled softly at him, understanding how he felt, "She's…complicated. I can't discuss it without her permission but if you do have feelings for her, and if she returns them, I think you should give her some time to come to terms with them. But don't expect too much, she may choose to ignore them all together."

Atticus rolled his eyes in his usual dramatic fashion, "Meh, out of all the girls that I could have, why do I have to be infatuated with her?" There was a pause before he grabbed her hand, standing up and pulling her to her feet quickly, "Come on, I feel like dancing and the night is still kinda young."

They left the fountain, not noticing the pair of silver stilettos left alone by the rim. They were a dressy pair, designed for style and not for comfort and that was the reason they'd been sat their by their owner before she'd forgotten all about them in the heat of the moment. Neither Arianna nor Atticus saw the small teenager return for her shoes, green eyes watching them as they entered the hotal once more, not noticing her return. Neither did they see the tears that lay on the rim of those emerald eyes, unshed and gleaming in the starlight. And neither of them knew that she'd heard everything.


	13. Confusing Usefulness

Lemony so don't read if no likey!!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Confusing Usefulness**

Arena sighed as the elevator doors slid closed in her face in order to take her to the floor directly above; having just seen Alyssa to her room, she was feeling quite anxious to climb into the warmth of her own bed after the long and tiring day she'd had. It had been fun and exciting but excruciatingly tedious when it came to standing around for photographs and long, boring chats with family members she'd remembered why were rarely invited for dinner or most family occasions. Her shower and bed were calling out to her to scrub the remainder of the make up from her face, ease the knots in her hair and to pull on her fluffy pyjamas to allow slumber to take her.

However, the unexpected presence of Valon standing outside of her room, his foot planted against the wall in a relaxed pose his arms folded as if he hadn't a care in the world, stilled her in her quest for rest. He raised his head then, blue eyes raking over her figure before resting on her face and she felt her chin tilt in a defensive response to his arrogant inspection. "What are you doing here? These are private chambers!"

A brown brow raised itself in an amused fashion before that lopsided, playful smile appeared on his face, "There are ways to get around even Gregory security Arena." His confidant reply almost startled her but she kept her face neutral under his keen eyes, "Plus, I'm a family friend and nobody would ever suspect me of anything…untoward."

"Well, you'd be better going back to your own room before I call security." Arena told him coolly, her trademark calm exterior she used in the business meetings coming to the fore as a slim hand moved to her hip in a stance that made even the most confident of CEO's watch what they said.

"Now, why would you want to do a thing like that?" Valon asked, finally removing his foot from the wall so that he now stood before her, staring down at her with those lazy eyes of his. Those eyes had a certain effect on her now, ever since that kiss, when she'd been forced to cling to him as if doing so would help her retain her sanity. "That would just ruin all our fun."

She wanted to frown at him for that comment, to reprimand him, but she knew that her best weapon was her ability to stay cold around him, around his words that were calculated to make her insides squirm with intrigue and her face flush with embarrassment. "Oh I don't know, I reckon it'd be fun to watch you being carted off to prison for trespassing. Well for me it would be anyway."

Her answer seemed to put him off for the merest of seconds before he resumed is casual air, arms coming to his sides as he walked towards, "You're right, I really should leave. If someone were to see us here, they might think I've tempered with the legendary cold Arena Gregory. But that would be like sleeping with an ice sculptor." He looked her up and down once more before continuing, "I doubt even the bravest of men have tried to go _there_!"

The way he laced his words with hidden meanings didn't sit well with Arena, compelling her hands to clench tightly on her waist in agitation. "And what's that supposed to mean Valon?"

"Touched a nerve have I?" he asked softly, his keen eyes noticing the way her hand clenched in anxiety, "Don't like hearing the truth about your own innocence Arena?"

Her chin lifted a little higher in reaction to his words and her eyes narrowed on his face. "I am not an innocent Valon. I just choose to be single that's all."

"Oh I have no doubts about that Ice Queen," Valon informed her, lifting a hand to push a stray tress behind her ear, his finger brushing the side of her face, "But your experience is no doubt…in short supply…"

"I have all the experience I need Valon, now _leave_," She flinched away from his hand as if she'd been scalded, taking a step backwards to glare at him with fierce sky blue eyes. She hated his little sexual innuendos about her virginity; her sex life had nothing to do with him, she chose to be a virgin and that all there was to it.

"Oh, I see it…" he murmured softly, his eyes becoming a little compassionate but more sensual.

"I don't care what you see Valon, get out!" she bit out coldly, clinging to her control like a lifeline.

He tilted his head to the side slowly, surveying her face and her body, "You're scared, aren't ya?"

Arena mouth twitched a little, before her eyes narrowed even further, her mouth becoming a thin line of annoyance. "I said get out Valon!" she repeated the words harshly, he was really getting under her skin now.

But he didn't seem to be annoyed or put out by the potential danger in her voice, "You're afraid of what we could be together…how you would feel being in my arms…you're body under mine-"

"_Stop it_!" The words tore from Arena's dry throat; the images his words were creating in her mind were torturing her, doing things to her insides that she didn't want to feel.

"Or you could go on top if the thought of you being under me is so distasteful…." He informed her softly, deliberately twisting her protest to meet his ends. His voice felt like a caress, like a finger trailing up her spine causing her to shiver violently. "But then…its ok…if you're too scared, I could always leave."

Her mouth momentarily to dry to speak, Arena nodded before swallowing convulsively, "Leaving is good…." Was that her voice? It was so husky and hoarse, who did it belong to?

Valon had come closer and was staring down at her with darkened eyes that spoke plainly of how he wanted her. As she stared back, she knew he wanted to reach out to her, but she had no defences to stop him, her body had developed a will of its own, and it wanted him.

Her small breasts had swollen with anticipation, her nipples hardening beneath the silk of the dress, under the heat of his gaze. There was tension in the pool of her stomach she didn't understand and a heat between her legs that seemed to pool there, demanding attention. But she didn't know what she should do. No man had ever affected her in such a way before and certainly not by looking at her and simply speaking soft sensual words.

But he didn't reach out for her, he simply waited for a moment before closing his eyes and sighing, "Very well Arena, I'll leave. But don't think I'll wait forever. A man only has so much patience and taking unwilling women is not my game." With that he breezed past her, entering the lift and was gone when the doors slid closed.

Arena stared at the empty space in front of her, blinking dumbly several times as the tension drained out of her. Her body sagged for a moment, forcing her to lean against the wall with one hand in order to stay upright. Her body felt heavy as lead for a moment as disappointment drifted over it. She'd wanted him but she'd been too scared to ask for what she had wanted, and then, her pride hadn't let her admit that fear. She'd spent her life being in control of everything and to allow someone the satisfaction of knowing they affected her in such a way that it scared her, it would have been too much for her to handle.

The slim blond closed her eyes, trying not to relive the horror of his knowing gaze watching her, tempting her. But every fibre of her being was alive and wanton, making her breathless and Arena knew she wouldn't be sleeping tonight. Glancing at the simple gold watch on her wrist, she saw that it wasn't too late and she could probably slip out for a walk in the cool night air to calm her senses.

Spinning, she tapped the button for her elevator, leaning against the frame preparing to wait, only to be surprised when the door opened immediately. Standing there, finger raised to press the button for his floor destination, looking tired with tousled hair and fatigued eyes, was Valon, his eyebrows raising in surprise as deep blue eyes met her much lighter version.

"Uh…" Words failed her. She hadn't expected that he'd still be in the elevator, had even prepared to wait for it come back up to her floor, thinking he'd gone straight back to his own quarters. Instead, he stood there, looking slightly worse for wear, staring at her with confused eyes.

Finally his face broke into that silly grin of his, that didn't quite meet his eyes like it usually did, "Hi! I…heading somewhere?"

The fact that he seemed as disorientated as she, didn't help her feeling as silly as she did, making her nod dumbly in reply, "Yeah…I was…just going to…go for a walk, clear my head…" _To stop the thoughts of you from torturing my senses and preventing me from relaxing_, her mind surmised for her in a way Arena wouldn't dare put into words.

"Oh right." If he noticed anything abnormal about her demeanour, he refrained from saying so, merely stepping back to allow her entry into the confined space. It was a challenge, issued from him, daring her to be near him for such a small amount of time.

Having already been accused of cowardice once by this man tonight and not being able to defend herself, she wasn't about to give hi a second reason for doing so. With head held high, Arena stepped into the lift, ignoring the accelerated pace of her heart as she did so, standing tall and waiting for the lift doors to close.

As she came to a halt, she allowed herself to briefly examine him from behind taking in the finely toned bottom and biceps that were barely hidden by the silk of his shirt where he no longer wore his evening jacket. She swallowed a little as she remembered how easily he'd dispatched of that mugger when'd he'd saved her. That night when he'd taken her some place so she could compose herself before returning home. That night, when he'd stolen her first kiss without even asking, when he'd stolen her breath without even warning her. When he'd driven her wild with a need that had plagued her ever since, tormenting her.

"Arena? Are you there? Which floor?"

Arena was forced to shake her platinum head, clearing those treacherous thoughts from her mind before she did something she regretted. Her eyes focused to find herself staring at him, feeling a little dumbfounded as he watched her intently waiting on her answer. "Uh sorry…basement please…"

Perhaps a ride would do her all the better, she hadn't been for one in a long while and it had always helped to clear her mind when she'd been in her teenage years, staying away from the stereo typical heiress with the convertible or Porsche of some sort.

But Valon continued to watch her, his eyes never leaving her face. Almost as if he knew there was some sort of battle being waged within her. "The basement." He seemed disbelieving and bemused, as if he knew that wasn't her original destination and right now, his close proximity was causing her to lose some of her mind control.

"Yeah, I told you, it's been a long day and I felt like clearing my head."

"With a ride?" His eyebrow raised inquisitively; it was clear he still didn't believe her. "Are you that disorientated? You said you were going for a walk a minute ago."

"Uh yeah, I changed my mind." _More like I forgot what I had originally said and was thinking about how it had felt to have your strong arms around me, holding me close and causing me to want things I'd never wanted before_, her mind amended for her, causing a flush to spread over her pale cheeks much to her own horror. "Oh god…" she breathed out unsteadily, feeling her face heat up.

And Valon noticed the blush easily, eyes flicking over her face silently before her turned to press the button of her destination, leaving her to almost sigh in relief, lifting a hand to try to steady her heart as she felt the compartment begin to move. But she was hardly spared anything as she was gifted another generous view of the man from behind and she had to stop her mind from playing those saucy games on her yet again.

_"You're scared, aren't ya?" _he'd said sultrily and sensually, hitting the nail on the head. But she wasn't scared of him, nobody ever scared Arena. And he'd been right about that too. _"You're afraid of what we could be together…how you would feel being in my arms…you're body under mine-"_

_Stop it_! She cried out yet again, only this time with her mind, trying to block out the tempting suggestions his voice had made hardly ten minutes ago. But she felt like she would be better hitting her head off a brick wall, there was no use. Her body was enjoying the thought of his body on hers and was tempting her to reach out to him, to…to what…?

_"…don't think I'll wait forever. A man only has so much patience and taking unwilling women is not my game."_

Arena frowned, watching his back. Did he really want her? Or was she just another conquest for the playboy duellist? Did he feel as disorientated by her presence as she was by his? Was his heart racing like hers was and was the blood pumping in his ears wildly so that all he could think of was how she was making him feel? Were his arms tingling in a way that she just noticed her own were, so that it was all he could do not to reach out and envelope her in their warmth?

Without even really thinking about it, she took a small step forward, reaching out a numb hand that brushed his shoulder before falling limply to her side causing her own confusion to the action. She closed to eyes, taking a deep breath, not really knowing what she wanted to do. Part of her was still resisting this urge, but it was becoming overwhelmed by this new person forming within her.

Arena opened her eyes to find him staring at her, his eyes dark pools of desire as he watched her, his eyebrows arrowed downward in a way that challenged her previous actions. Nose held in the air, she met his eyes head on, daring him to reprimand her for such an action. For a while the stood like that, gazes clashing in a silent battle of wills until the elevator slid to a halt, opening on the ground floor, not the one it was headed for.

"Uh…are you guys…oh...clearly a bad time…we'll wait for the next one…"

Arena recognised Arianna's voice but still didn't seem able to pull her eyes away from Valon's gaze. The electricity was clearly obvious between them, so much so that her cousin had refused to enter the confined space, putting it off to wait for an elevator without the dangerous force that seemed to be present while they were there.

"That was Arianna," Valon supplied needlessly when the doors slid closed again to further its descent. "She wanted to get in." He continued following her mute nod of agreement. "She felt the explosive energy between us…"

Arena took a deep breath, knowing that he knew those were the same thoughts that had been playing through her own mind moments before. "Probably sensed danger…"

"You're playing with fire lady," Valon hissed after she spoke, realising that she was joining in with his flirtatious banter, his eyes becoming even more darker if possible. When her teeth went out to bite her lower lip, his eyes went straight to the point of movement, narrowing in like a leopard about to pounce on its prey as the elevator doors slid open a second time and for a second time nobody moved. "Last chance…"

She instinctively knew what he meant and so Arena step forward, not in his path nor did she turn to him, but around him almost like she was about to leave. But before stepping into the dark basement, she raised a slender arm and pressed the golden button with 46 printed in the middle, back up to her floor.

She felt Valon's intense gaze on her back but did not turn around to face him, closing her eyes with nerves over what she had just committed herself to. However, Arena was relieved when she felt him take the initiative, bringing those strong arms to enveloped her waist burying his face in her neck a he did so. "Good choice," he murmured against the skin under her ear, causing her insides to tighten and her breath to catch in her throat.

As if in reflex, her hand went to cradle the side of his face before he turned to over to kiss her wrist gently, turning her to face him with his other hand as he did so. Their eyes met and held for a long moment before he asked, "Are you sure?"

Arena stared at him for a long moment before pulling out of his grasp to cup his handsome face with both of her pale hands, rubbing his cheeks lightly before raising her face to his in order to kiss him softly on the mouth. From his initial lack of reaction, she could tell that she'd shocked him with her forwardness but his arms soon found their way to her waist again in order to pull her more fully into the embrace. The innocent caress soon turned passionate with Arena pushing her fingers into the softness of his thick hair in order to pull him closer.

"Aww, sheesh, not again…."

She barely registered the words spoken, so intent on having her fill was she that she ignored Arianna's feint protest before the doors slid closed once more to take them to her suite.

* * *

"Hey you, what's up?"

Atlanta's voice pulled Arianna from her thoughts about Aimee and what Atticus had admitted that had been confusing her all night. The golden haired duellist lifted her head to see Atlanta, Kaiba behind her, scowling as usual, come towards the her across the near empty reception lounge. She smiled at her sister, trying to convey that nothing was bothering her at all. "Hi Atlanta. How's your night been?"

Atlanta stopped in front of her, staring down at her from those green eyes that were so like their father's, her hands on her hips as she shrugged, "It's been ok. Haven't seen you about much Ms Popularity. Were you ever off that dance floor?"

Arianna shrugged, aware that Kaiba had come up behind Atlanta, staring down at her as he waited for her to answer as well, "Oh you know how it is, Abigail advised me to just go with it since so many people would be interested in knowing who I was."

"Yeah, nosey bastards the lot of them," Atlanta agreed with a funny smile on her face, looking down at her with a mixture of amusement and pride. "But you're still in one piece so guess ya did great sis', didn't she Kaiba?"

The CEO frowned at being addressed but clearly didn't want to annoy his wife so answered, "As well as can be expected I suppose."

"Is that all you can say?"

"What else is there to say?"

Atlanta blinked and swung around to glare at him with her hands on her hips, causing Arianna alarm as she knew what was coming next. "Well excuse me Mr Wonderful, I'm trying to give my sister encouragement here and you're not being very helpful!"

Kaiba stared down at the petit brunette, clearly unfazed by her heated outburst, "Would you prefer I knelt down in front of her and professed how great she was in front of the entire Hotel staff?"

"Really…there's no need…"

"If it would helped Arianna feel better then hell yeah!" Atlanta ignored Arianna's attempt to keep things civilised as she bit out, "She's new to this, you could try and help."

Kaiba rolled his eyes before lifting them to meet Arianna's awkward gaze. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of this world. You can say no to whoever you don't want to dance with in future but mingling is good when you're new to high society. Nice work." He complimented a shocked Arianna before letting his gaze fall to his wife's once more, "There, happy now?"

"Hmph," Atlanta smiled smugly, turning back to Arianna with her hands still on her hips, "See? I told you, not to worry, you did great."

"Actually," Arianna began shifting a little, "I wasn't thinking about the toffs when you caught me there."

"Oh? Then what's troubling you?" Atlanta asked, her voice becoming a little softer with worry as she watched her levelly, compassion softening her green gaze. When Arianna's eyes flashed up to Kaiba momentarily, Atlanta seemed to get the hint, looking up at Kaiba to ask, "Could you go on ahead? I'll be right behind you."

Kaiba looked at her for several seconds before an amused smirk broke out on his face, "Take as long as you need. I'll go check on Bryony." He turned his tall frame and stalked towards the elevator with long powerful and arrogant strides. Both sisters watched him go before the older one swung round, a mischievous smile on her heart shaped face.

"So, what's going on between you and Zane Truesdale?"

Shocked, Arianna's blue eyes became like saucers as she met her sister's playful gaze. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on, I saw the chemy! What's been happening on that front?"

Arianna sighed; Atlanta usually came across and lazy and obtuse but in actual fact she was one of the most astute people Arianna had ever met, always reading people with simple ease if she needed to. And she'd clearly seen the way Arianna had tensed in Zane's arms earlier on in the night.

"I mean seriously, he actually couldn't keep his eyes off you but you were looking everywhere but at him, clearly you guys got something to hide." Atlanta crouched down a little so she was eye level with Arianna's blushing face. "Or did I get it wrong and there's nothing?"

Arianna nodded a little before finding her voice, "You got it wrong Atlanta, there's nothing between Zane and I. He just enjoys putting me on edge."

Atlanta seemed to frown for a minute before asking slowly, "But if there's nothing there, how come he has the power to put you on edge then?"

Arianna paused, her mouth about half open before she closed it abruptly, a small frown arrowed on her pretty face. Of course there was nothing between her and Zane, they loathed one another although there was some sort of chemistry there and it wasn't as if they wanted it there. That's why she'd spent all night avoiding him, he was too dangerous for his own good along with the fact him and Alexis were cosy, she didn't even want to go there.

Arianna shook her head a little then smiled softly, in a reassuring way to get Atlanta off her back, "Don't worry Atlanta, we just really hate each other that's all. And he did that because he knew it would annoy me having to dance with him in front of everyone."

Atlanta raised her eyebrows a little bit before nodding, a small smile on her pretty face, "Ok, if that's what you say it is. Then what's got you so…confounded?"

"Oh!" Arianna blinked several times before she realised what her sister meant. "Just something I witnessed earlier…Aimee was kissing Atticus Rhodes by the fountain."

Atlanta's eyes went wide with surprise as she pictured that scene in her mind before her mouth began bobbing like a fish. "A…are you sure…it ah, was our Aimee?"

Arianna nodded, her own confusion showing in her face. "Yup, Aimee Gregory the Emotionless Drone of the Century. Well that's a bit harsh but you know her, she never…does things…with guys."

"With…." It became clear that Atlanta was searching her mind before she landed on a picture of the person she'd been thinking about, "Atticus Rhodes eh? Wasn't he the popular one?"

Arianna sighed, nodding her head, "Yes, he's the one everyone deemed as a hottie."

A peculiar expression overcame the older woman's youthful face before she winked playfully, "How come you never got with him or are you keeping that a secret as well?"

Arianna snapped her mouth shut before glaring at her in an annoyed fashion, "Atticus and I are just friends, nothing more. He's not my type."

"Hmmm, he doesn't have blue hair, I understand,"

"Yes, I mean no! What?"

Atlanta smiled heartily at the way Arianna looked at her with her mouth gaped open in shock. "I'm just saying, you're attracted to Truesdale, there's no use denying it. Chemistry always gets ya in the end. Look at me and Kaiba," she gestured widely. "Come on, we hated each other when we wed but there was lust there that we didn't know existed but once we discovered it, it was damn hard to ignore I'll tell you that much, even for poor Kaiba and you know how he doesn't like to _need_ anything! Ha!"

Arianna watched as a distant look came into her sister's eyes for the longest of moments before she shrugged, "Maybe some of us just need time to come into our own when it comes to love. You and Aimee included. But you guys are still teenagers so never worry." She turned a little to indicate the lift, "Shall we head to bed before we stay up all night?"

Arianna stared at the brass doors for a minute before nodding, she was tired and thinking about Aimee all night wasn't going to help her feel refreshed. "Ok, I'm shattered, its been a long day. How do you do it all the time?"

Knowing full well that Arianna was talking about the long days of endless social chatter among people who didn't really like each other, but preferred to dine with those of the same social class as them, Atlanta calmly shrugged. "You get used to it, just remember that there is proper depth to these parties, no real meaning. Well, except this one since its Abi's wedding but most of them you shouldn't take too seriously."

Both girls stood up, Arianna towering over the petit Atlanta as they sauntered towards the elevator and pressed the call button, "Buggar I left my shows over there, be right back!" Atlanta spun away just as the doors slid open to reveal Arena and a man Arianna wasn't entirely familiar with but knew his name to be Valon, a talented duellist. She blinked several times as she noticed both of them were staring at one another with such intensity Arianna was loathed to interrupt them.

"Uh…are you guys…clearly a bad time…we'll wait for the next one…" She took a little step back, a little surprised by that outcome, especially seeing Arena's face. Now that was electricity.

"Hi, sorry about that, hey why didn't you hold the car?" Atlata asked clearly confused as to why the doors had slid closed again.

"Uh…sorry." Arianna stuttered a little as Atlanta reached out and pressed the button again and waited patiently for the car to return from its venture. When it finally did, Arianna closed her eyes moaning, "Aww, sheesh, not again…." She'd really had enough of encountering people making out with each other in public. Get a room!

"Ha…..holy hell….did I….no way….what the hell was in the punch tonight?" Atlanta bit out, and when Arianna opened her eyes she saw that her older sister was stunned by the revelation of seeing her cousin snogging the face off a guy.

"They're just kissing!"

Atlanta turned wide green eyes on her sister before pointing at the doors that were still closed, "But…Arena doesn't…she's a….determined celibate….that was Valon…Valon and Arena…they….how…when…this just doesn't make sense."

Arianna laughed at Atlanta's spluttering, it took an awful lot to get Atlanta to splutter; she was too laid back to be bothered by most things except emotional upheaval. "Haha, nuts! Still wanna go to bed? Or will ya have bad nightmares?"

Atlanta raised her eyebrow in an annoyed fashion before planting a hand on her silk clad waist and clenching tightly, "Haha! You'd be shocked too if you'd known her as long as I do! Sheesh!"

"Uh hello!" Arianna smiled, imitating her sister's stance, "Aimee and Atticus anyone? How much was _that_ a shocker?"

"Oh yeah…haha!"

"Although, Aimee did storm off afterward, looking very flustered."

Atlanta sobered up at this, a small frown appearing on her face, "Oh was she ok? Oh dear, she must be confused then. Do you think she'll be ok?"

Arianna shrugged a little, a worried frown appearing on her forehead, "I looked about for her but didn't see her anywhere. She's never….I don't think she's….been with a guy and….well I think…."

Atlanta placed a hand on Arianna's shoulder, looking a little funny because she had to reach up a bit to do so but she calmed her sister's ramblings, "Just let her be for a while. If she's confused…she needs to work it out for herself. Plus, she's young, it'll all be fine. Maybe with Arena too, its her business after all so we can't butt in, in the end."

Arianna stared at her for a long moment a remembered that Atlanta had been through a lot but had finally worked out her own life. Perhaps it would be the same for Aimee and maybe Arena. They really couldn't get involved, they had their own lives to live and Aimee wouldn't appreciate her trying to interfere about something like love. The blond sighed finally, "Ok, but I'm still worried about her."

Atlanta smiled a little, "I know but this will be something she has to work out on her own, trust me." She went to walk into the now empty elevator car, "Besides. This could be just a school girl crush! Haha!"

* * *

She was too thin, she could see it in the mirror now, but somehow, the knowledge has escaped her before hand. She'd just been content to run herself into the ground at work and in the gym, but somehow, she hadn't eaten to sustain the heavy load she'd been forcing onto her body. Now, she was little more that skin, bone and muscle; she'd become one of those people she had despised all her life, publicly criticising them when she had the chance.

Alyssa Gregory, shorter and more petit than her older sisters, without the breasts and bottom that Atlanta had. Now, she was too skinny and she hated it, hated herself even more than she had before. She was a terrible person and now, she was disgusting to even look at; she felt revolted looking at the person staring back at her, turned off by everything.

A sudden knock on the door had Alyssa swiftly grab her puffy white towelling robe, wrapping it tightly around herself as she hurried towards the door, worrying in case something had happened to one of the others during the crazy night. She was still half tying it when she opened the door to reveal Alister, staring at her with hooded, glazed eyes.

"Alister?" She choked out, surprised to see him after he'd left earlier with that relative they'd all hated so much. Looking at him now, his cravat had been loosened messily and his usually tidy scarlet hair was in disarray and his clothes were all rumpled.

He smiled a little lazily at her but it didn't quite meet his eyes. "Hello Lady Lyssa, how are you on this fine night?"

Alyssa's eyes raised at the mocking name, leaning a little against the door, folding her arms. Once, weeks ago, she'd let him get to her but she'd decided that while she'd allow herself to punish herself, she refused to let anyone else anymore, even him, she was too strong now for that. "What do you want Alister?"

He stared at her with those grey eyes that could turn her insides to mush if she let it, cause her to want things she didn't need, and the smile vanished from his face, "To be honest, I don't know why I'm here…" He glanced at her suit behind her giving her a lopsided smile, "Nice room."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, giving it more drama than she intended but she wanted him to get the message that he wasn't welcome, "What are you doing here Alister? And no bullshit this time."

Those granite like orbs immediately fell to her robe and roamed over her body before rising to her face again, a touch of desire licking his gaze. "Like I said, I don't know why I'm here. But a number reasons spring to mind."

Alyssa went to close the door, "Go away!"

His foot, which seemed to appear out of no where, blocked the door from closing, as he went to lean against the door frame, "I don't feel like going anywhere, now that I'm here."

"What?" Alyssa demanded, wondering what he was going to do; she knew she really had no power to stop him now that her security had been bypassed. "As you can see, I'm dressed for bed so could you leave?"

"Bed eh?" Alister murmured, his eyes roaming over her body again before they raised to meet her gaze, a determined look within them, "Good idea." With that, he pushed the door out of her clasp before entering the room much to her own dismay, slamming it behind him.

"Stay away from me Alister!" She cried, backing away from him, lifting a large tin of hairspray and bringing it around her front to use as a weapon against him. The excitement in the air was electric, much to her own discomfort, as he continued to advance towards her, danger gleaming in his granite gaze.

"You won't hurt me with that and you know it," he spoke softly, sensually, almost seducing her with his words before she was reminded who he'd left the party with and that his clothes were a mess, as if he'd dressed in a hurry. And that knowledge seemed to stab at her, to give her strength.

She raised the weapon, ready to strike but was surprised when he grabbed the arm tightly so that her own grip went limp, "I said you won't hit me with it Alyssa!" Inflamed by his speed and strength, she did the only other thing she could think off, bringing her other arm swiftly across the side of his face with the back side of her arm, the crack ringing across the quiet room.

To his credit, he barely flinched despite the red mark that was now forming on his white angry face. "I told you not to touch me Alister! You have no right!"

His face became flushed in anger then, as he lifted the neck of her nightgown towards him, carrying her slight frame with it, "What makes you think you can take every right that I have away from me Alyssa? The right to my child? Eh? Well an eye for an eye? You take my right now I'm taking you!"

She only had a moment to gasp in terror before he smothered her lips with his own, his strong hand releasing her wrist so that his arms could crush her against him. And she was powerless to stop his full onslaught, her arms being held prisoner between them, pressed against his chest flatly, his rippling muscles tempting her from beneath. The heavens seemed to part, ripping a whole in their atmosphere, sucking them into a void where only they existed as he lifted her and carried her towards the bedroom and closed the door behind him without even losing contact with her.

Slowly her resistance began to die down and she found herself responding to his touch, her hands balling into tiny fists, clenching his shirt between them. When he felt her resistance melting away, he lifted his head to stare at her as she dazedly opened her clouded amber eyes to question his reasons for pulling away.

For a long moment he stared at her, unable to quell the emotion in his eyes before he pulled her back into his arms. "God, I can't help it! I can't keep away from you, dammit! Ugh, I need to get you out of my system!"

Before she could complain, she mouth was back on hers, driving her mad with desire, making fireworks explode behind her eyelids as she spiralled into the depths of her desire for him. Only briefly did he hesitate when he felt her body, clearly surprised by the weight she'd lost but he didn't dwell on it too long, holding her place, pulling her with him as he took her to heights unknown to anyone but them.

Slowly, that large hand found its way inside her dressing gown, cupping her small breast causing her to gasp audibly into his mouth when his thumb brushed the tip of her nipple, which hardened in response to his touch, her hands holding his head closer to her face so she could get more. With his other hand, he pulled her closer from the lower region of her back so that her belly brushed against the hardness of his obvious erection, causing a little ripple of pleasure to flow through her until there was a sudden tension in her stomach and a pooling warmth in between her legs that caused her to moan and loosen her hold on his head to roam her hands over the hard contours of his shoulders and down his hard male body, feeling his accelerated heartbeat beneath them.

Alyssa didn't know he'd moved them until she felt the bed at the back of her knees so suddenly that she fell back onto the soft planes with him following on top of her without even releasing her lips. In their new position she could feel his maleness between her legs, meaning she pushed herself into his warmth to try an quench some cardinal need that had presented itself to the foray. Only then did he pull away.

Setting himself up, Alister stripped open her tied garment to bare all of her to his gaze, staring at her with lust filled eyes before he lowered himself to begin kissing her breasts before she could even think about what his intentions were. While those lovely kisses were beautiful, they promised gifts that her nipples seemed eager to receive as they hardened even more in excitement, calling him to give them some attention…which he finally did, circling one with his hot tongue before finally his closed his mouth over the aching peak almost pulling her with him as he drew on it, her back bucking upward as her body took a mind of its own in pleasure.

"Alis…" He reared up her body then, smothering her lips with his own as if he couldn't bear to hear his name being wrenched from them in pleasure. Momentarily confused by his reaction, she began responding to the deep kiss in kind before he returned to her breasts giving the other all the attention in the world, causing her to buck once more only not crying out his name in case he stopped once more.

Instead her brought her hands into his luscious locks once more as he lowered his head and began kissing his way down her naval, pausing to dip into with his tongue before continuing lower still until he got to the little triangle to red curls that hadn't been there the last time he'd visited. If he was shocked or surprised, he never showed it, simply continuing down her thighs a bit, kissing each one as he graced the backs of her knees with gentle knuckles in a caress that made tears almost spring to her eyes.

Gradually, he worked his way up her legs until he was once again presented with those soft curls, bending achingly close before breathing into her damp folds, "What do you want…?" Feeling his breath on her sensitive flesh caused her to shiver in response before she wiggled uncomfortably when he blew there deliberately. "Sorry? I can't hear you!"

When she lifted her hips a little, he raised his head, much to her own disappointment, causing him to smirk as he saw it written all over her face. "Huh? I'm sorry I still can't hear you…"

Her gaze was surely glazed with desire and watching him from hooded lids before his hand went teasingly towards her flesh once more, "Oh I remember, you like me to touch you here, don't you?" She could only mutely nod furiously when he placed his thumb over the secret button hidden within her curls so masterfully that it took her breath. "Oh and when I do this?" he trailed a finger from the same hand up and across her opening causing her to squirm even more so before he brought the finger up and to gradually enter her folds, causing her muscles to tighten around him in compulsion. "Oh I see, you'd like more…"

Suddenly furious with how he'd been teasing her, Alyssa pushed his arm away from, causing surprise to flicker across his features as she grabbed hold of his cravat and trailed him onto the bed more, with her leading the way. Finally stopping, she sat up and deftly began ripping his shirt open, only stopping when his hands closed over her wrists to watch her silently, probably wondering how she'd found the strength to take control. Confidently she met his gaze head on before she shrugged away his hands in order to continue her work.

When she finally exposed his chest, pushing his shirt and jacket down his arms, she reach forward and nipped the base of his neck with her teeth, enjoying the way his breath rasped in response. Taking her time, she kissed around his neck before finally lowering her mouth to wetly suckle on one of his male nipples, enjoying the latent maleness as she felt his swift intake of breath. Feeling even more daring, she raised her hand and brushed short nails over the surface of the other while she sucked even harder for a moment, pulling away just before she bruised his skin.

In imitation of what he'd done to her, her hands went to his belt while she kissed down his abdomen with an achingly slow pace as she pulled his trousers and boxers down with one fell swoop, breathing teasingly over the head of his manhood as soon as she could. The watched him try not to bend towards her lips but she deliberately stayed where she was, raising her amber eyes to clash with his heated gaze as she drew away as he did on her minutes before. He smirked a little as he shrugged the clothes from his arms and lower legs without barely moving at all until they were both naked, staring at one another in a heated and daring fashion.

"You've been working out," Alyssa observed, her gaze gliding over his muscles tinted with lust.

"You've lost weight," was his hard reply before trailed a finger down between her breasts in a tantalising way making her want to lean towards him but the nature of their battle wouldn't let her. Even when he touched the entrance of her core, she refused to move as he stated, "You want me."

"From what I see the feeling's mutual," Alyssa replied, trying to stop her voice from becoming raspy as she spoke, glancing down a his proud member.

"Yes, I thought we agreed on that long ago," he reached out and strongly pulled her towards him, meshing their mouths as he lifted her to his level as her arms wrapped round his neck while his tip brushed her entrance. In reaction to the contact, both of them moaned, pulling even more tightly together. Achingly slow, she sank onto him, gradually engulfing his length within her, both sets of hands clenching tightly as they tried to stay in control as her knees clamped onto his slim waist to keep her from sliding further down since she was much shorter.

They stayed like that for a long while, him pulsing within her and her muscles clenching around him tightly and snugly. Neither wanted to give in to the urge to move first and it was becoming overwhelming by the minute. Gradually, Alister became the one to give in, his hands sliding to her buttocks to clench them almost roughly before he began moving her up and down beginning the dance that sent them out of control.

Alyssa ripped her mouths from his and buried her teeth into his shoulder to stop herself from crying out with pleasure as the friction between their bodies began building up an all consuming passion within her that was threatening to explode but she fought it furiously all the way until he too, desperate for release, sunk his teeth into the sensitive throb at her neck, causing her to gasp in surprise before crying out her climax as the fireworks took her, her fingers digging into to toned shoulders that shuddered through his own climax.

Finally, unable to stay on his knees any longer, he collapsed with her under him, his head buried in her neck as he took deep breaths to try and get his heart rate back to normal. "Still as…stubborn and as proud as ever," he murmured huskily into her neck as she unclenched her fingers and released the skin of his back.

Her eyes still closed, Alyssa leant forward to lick his salty skin in a slow and seductive way before she felt him stir in response, hardening a little within her. "Again?" she asked opening her eyes in a surprised manner.

He lifted his head and gave her a wolfish grin before he pulled out of her entirely; immediately a sense of loss enveloped the auburn beauty until she felt his mouth once again on her breast, stirring it to life. "Again!" he replied roughly against her nipple before sucking it deeply within his mouth, her back arching in response as he hand went straight for her core. "This time, I intend to drive that pride out of you, Lady!"

He pressed into her still tender womanhood with two strong digits, pressing his thumb against that magic switch that caused all thought to wiped from her mind once more. This was going to be a long night….


	14. Blissful Evenings, Awful Mornings

Sorry, lost everything again, I need to new laptop, grrr!!

**Chapter 14: Bissful Evenings and Awkward Mornings**

She truly didn't know how they'd arrived by the bed, only that Valon had somehow masterfully taken them there, opening the door with her key and locking it without even breaking his contact with her, remaining fused there driving her insane with every brush of his lips and tongue. Her hands were still entangled within the glorious thickness of his brown hair, holding her to him, not wanting to let go or to let him slip away; some deep part of her had come alive and it didn't want to be suppressed or abandoned so soon.

Arena gasped as she felt his fingers lightly brush the small dip in her slight waist through the silk of her dress; she'd never felt like this before, never been kissed in such a drugging fashion never been held so close by another human being so that she was confused where the division between them was that made them separate entities.

Her hand, finally released from his hair, moved down his body in a curious exploration of his planes, mimicking the way he hands had touched her and brushed against something long and hard, something she'd never felt before, causing her breath to catch in her throat and her body to freeze in response, a little scared. Sensing her withdrawal, he pulled back to stare down at her with those glazed blue eyes of his.

"Are you ok?" his voice was rough and husky as if he hadn't used it in a million years.

Arena felt her cheeks become a little hotter as she stared back at him, her mind still mush but she still knew what that was she felt. "I…!" The memory him was imprinted on her hand, she'd never forget what she'd felt.

An understanding look came into Valon's eyes then and he lifted his hands to hold her own, bringing them to rest on his shirt clad chest, feeling the muscles beneath and the heart that seemed to be beating as wildly as her own, his chest heaving rapidly, heavily bringing oxygen in his lungs. "What do you feel?"

Blinking, trying to concentrate although her hands her on him, Arena's eyebrows met deeply before she took a deep breath, "Your heart…"

"Its out of control right?"

Blankly she nodded before he brought one of her hands so she was touching the soft flesh bared above the lining of her dress, confirming for her that her own heart was wildly beating too, "S-so?"

"You want me, and I want you." he replied smoothly, as if it was simplest thing in the world. He was staring at her with such intensity that she couldn't even pull her eyes away; the deep longing she saw there held her rooted on the spot, despite thee twinge of fear she was experiencing over the whole situation.

"But…we don't even like one another…" She cursed the fear and confusion she heard in her own husky voice that she had to struggle to recognise; here she was, one of the major executives in a huge oil company who was known for her cool and collected behaviour and yet the simple presence of this dynamic man in her suite threw everything she was into a loop.

A single eyebrow raised in a sardonic fashion before he cupped her face with both his rough, calloused, manly hands, his head coming down so that he could kiss the tip of her nose in a sweet gesture that curled her insides, "Oh I like you Ice Lady, I often find I like you very much."

Unable to hold herself back in that moment, when his soft words seemed to caress her very being, doing things to her insides that should be made illegal, she raised her chin so that she could touch her mouth to his in a shy gesture that had him shiver in pleasure; she felt it from the palm of her hand that still lay on his chest, where the ripple started, his muscles contracting as it did so.

A new sense of elation entered her when she felt the effect one small kiss had on this strong male specimen; a new wonder that she, Arena Gregory, had the power to do that to a man so wonderfully powerful. "I think I like you very much right now as well," she murmured against his lips before he closed that tiny distance once more fused them in another mind-blowing kiss that seemed to send them both into oblivion.

His large hand roamed to her back, moulding her to him expertly, pulling her close so that she felt that hard length of him pressed against her and the fear entered her system yet again but this time she suppressed it as this new found curiosity took over. Slowly, temptingly, her hand went down his body once more until her finger tips brushed along the proud evidence of his arousal. Shyly, she ran her fingertips along the rigid length of him still hide beneath her clothes and she glorified in the automatic shudder that took over him.

"Easy," he murmured, taking her hand away to place it on his chest, "don't go too far too fast. Start slowly."

He laughed huskily then when he saw her frown in confusion before he tipped her chin up to force her to look at him, "You really are an innocent. If you continue to do what you were doing, I wouldn't be worth much after a while. This is all about you tonight darlin'."

About to rebuff him for calling her that derogatory name, her mouth only managed to gasp when his head lowered and she felt his lips graze her softly. Unable to help herself, she tilted her head to the side to give him ore access feeling his hands roam her body once more through the thin fabric of her dress. "You are wearing too many clothes for my liking."

Dumbly, she nodded her head in agreement, knowing that if she didn't get the beautiful keepsake off, surely the heat coming off her body would ignite it into flames. She felt his hand reach for her zip and pulled it down ever so slowly and teasingly while his lips still had their way at the sensitive base of her neck. It was only when she felt the dress fall down her shoulder that she raised her arms to prevent it from doing so. Nobody had ever seen her naked and she suddenly felt shy once more.

Valon didn't even pull away this time, and neither did he force the issue, merely switched tactics, kissing a slow, hot path of kisses down her chest until he came to her very small, if she was honest, cleavage, if there even was one. Neither she nor Alyssa had ever been very gifted in that area especially when compared to their elder sister and their cousin Atlanta; and Arena's were even smaller than Alyssa's pert numbers.

She sucked in a breath and held it, both wanting him to continue or to push him away at the same time. Deciding to be brave, she waited for his analysis but none came when he reached the small dip in her chest. Two fingers played with the hem before pulling it aside to reveal on pert breast that was tipped with an achingly hard rosy peak. For a long and fearful second she watched him staring at it with an unreadable expression on his face.

Then, as if in slow motion, his face came toward her and she shuddered violently as she felt his tongue brush ever so slowly upwards and over the sensitive peak. If his other hand hadn't been on her waist, holding her up, she was sure she'd have been a pool of quivering jelly on the floor as she felt her knees buckle. A groan found its way from her chest as he licked her bud once more before taking it wholly into his mouth and sucking on it deeply.

"V-valon!" she cried out sharply and breathlessly, throwing her head back wildly, her eyes becoming blinded with pleasure as he ignored her plea and continued to drive her to crazy planes of insanity. Her hand clung to his head holding him, keeping herself upright when she knew she'd fall; she'd never experienced anything so intense and overwhelming in her life and it was all because of his mouth.

Drowsily, she brought her head back forward as he drew away; their eyes met and held. She'd never seen such passion in someone's eyes before and she'd never knowingly been the source of that wanton desire that plagued his depths. Her breathing came in heavy gasps as, without breaking eye contact with her, he exposed the other breast, which tingled in anticipation for his touch, before treating it the same torture he'd given the other. Despite her breathy gasps of pleasure and the heavy way her teeth clamped down on her lower lip, they didn't break eye contact and his lavishly took his fill, driving her even more wild with every struck and curl of that expert tongue and every knowing nibble with those teeth.

"Nice?" he asked as he drew away, coming up to take her lips in another long and drugging kiss so that she could only moan her agreement against him so that he smiled in return.

"I like…that…" she finally murmured blushingly, feeling heat spread over her body as he finally pushed her green silk garment to the floor, leaving her only wearing her white lace underwear as a shield.

"Well there's plenty more where that came from." he breathed against her neck, his lips deliciously brushing her ear lobe in a way she never thought could drive her even more towards losing control.

"More?"

He laughed huskily at her obviously innocent curiosity before raising his head to smile lazily at her flushed face. "Plenty more."

One large hand splayed across her naked lower back as the other moved between their bodies to cup her womanhood with expert precision causing little shots of electricity to shoot through her causing to arch towards with a shocked squeak of a gasp, eyes wide and confused. "You're going to have me inside you, feeling me thrust in and out of your hot depths, long and hard and satisfyingly."

Arena couldn't believe it when her seemingly innocent mind actually conjured up the images his words were suggesting and then the thought was approved by the rest of her quivering body. Before she could get words of a mouth that didn't seem to be functioning properly, Valon kissed her hard and long before whispering, "But hat's for later, now, I want you to lie down."

She didn't even think twice about obeying him, allowing him to scoop her effortlessly into his arms in order to carry her around the side of the bed and deposit her there ever so softly, kissing her once more as his body followed hers. After a while, he raised himself up so that he could glance over the whole of her near naked body, his eyes becoming inflamed when they returned to meet hers, "Do you know how beautiful you are?"

Well, Arena was fairly aware that she wasn't ugly but she'd never felt sexy before; that is, until now. The way he stared at her, the way his eyes seemed to consume her, seemingly igniting with passion she'd never felt before made her feel sexy and powerful, a combination she'd never felt before. A here she was, the powerful executive allowing a man to take control of this night with her, something she'd never allow in the board room and in any other meeting. Arena was always in control and for once, it began to feel good that she was losing it bit by bit.

But she wasn't about to let him take all the fun, reaching up to his crisp white shirt to unbutton the remainder of the buttons fiercely quick, hands shaking a little with the realisation of what she was doing. This time, Valon let her have her way, watching her bare his chest and waiting patiently when she fumbled a little. Finally, his chest was bare to her heated gaze as it slid all over him. For a long moment she stared unable to drink in her fill of him.

"Had enough?" he asked softly, amusement lacing his words. Blushing madly, Arena raised her gaze to meet his and found him staring equally at her body once more. "It's gunna take me all night to have enough of you let me tell ya."

Arena smiled shyly then before he bent his head to kiss the small valley between her breasts, causing little bolts of electricity to spiral through her, causing her to gasp and arch into him, immediately forgetting her shyness. His mouth created a hot path down her stomach then before his tongue circle her navel in a tantalising manner. Meanwhile, his hands were softly massaging her thighs, fingertips playing with the hem of her underwear.

Slowly he moved lower until his face hovered over that special part of her that nobody had ever had access to and Arena tensed a little in realisation that a mere slip of lace concealed the most intimate part of her from his gaze. Gently, he blew a slow breath of air over her womanhood, almost causing her to sit bolt upright in response to it but his hand raised and held her back as he did it again, causing her to squirm.

These feelings that were pulsing threw her; the sound of the blood pumping in her ears; the beat of her heart in her chest; the tingling sensation he'd seemed to find without her even knowing it exist; all these things couldn't be natural, they were just too explosive for someone so sexually innocent to handle.

With excruciating precision, he drew one finger softly down the barrier of her underwear and the feelings seemed to explode within her, forcing her head back helplessly and her breath to catch in her throat halted by a breathy groan of pleasure and frustration. She loved what he was doing but a part of her, some wild and wanton part of her knew that there was more to come and she felt her impatience rise with excitement. "Valon…" she gasped when he done it again, her voice pleading with him for more.

He brought his face forward, breathing in the scent of her through his nostrils before be began to lower her underwear in order to reveal his prize. She felt tense for a pregnant pause as he stared at her so closely, almost scrutinising that special part of her that had never been revealed to anyone else. Then, again, he blew on her and it felt even better against her bare sensitive areas. "Of all the cards in the world…damn it I want to play yours."

Duellists would be duellist and for only a moment Arena pondered his words before he softly kissed her there in an act that proved devastating for certain limbs of her body as she arched into him, her thighs almost holding his head in place. She didn't know what her body was asking him to do but she knew that now that he was down there, he had to do something and she wanted him to do it.

And then she felt it, his tongue brushing against her opening before rising to play with that magic switch. Pleasure shot through her in explosive ways, causing her to toss and turn as it all became too much, with lightning striking behind her eyelids. Her body had become akin to jelly and her muscles failed to work, her mind was no longer thinking, the only thing that existed in her world was the feel of this man's lips and tongue against her in ways she never knew could be possible.

Unable to stop herself, moans began escaping from her lips and the pool of heat between her legs began intensifying in ways she'd never experienced before in all her 25 years as his tongue swirled hotly against her taking her somewhere else other than this hotel room. It felt as if she was being dragged to some great, unattainable peak, driving her wild the whole way. Desperately, her legs clung to his shoulders and her hands fisted on the duvet below her as she bit her lower lip savagely, perhaps drawing blood but she didn't care; she could only cling wantonly to this feeling that was building up within her.

Finally, an atomic implosion happened within her until it rippled the whole way through her, bright lights flashing behind her eyes and a gasping cry filling her ears; she'd heard of climaxes but she'd never experienced anything so breathtaking and satisfying in her whole life; had never felt like she was physically flying before or the fast dip that she experienced as she came back down to earth with a shattering moan.

Arena felt a soft kiss then on her forehead and she opened her eyes to see Valon watching her with a tender expression on his face while she got her breath back. Lifting a hand, he gently pushed the damp hairs that clamped damply to her face away so he could see all of her face. Dazedly, she stared at him when her eyes became focused once more.

"Are you ok?" he asked, tenderly kissing her lips, causing new ripples of excitement to whirl within her.

Dumbly, she nodded her head watching him as he traced the outlines of her body with the tip of his finger. "I'm good…" she replied shyly, noticing how he was staring at her body and hadn't seen her nod in agreement. Devastatingly slow, he pressed his body onto hers so that she could feel all of him against her, including that arousing part that she'd felt before. Gasping in response, she raised her body, arching her back so that they were even closer than before.

Valon smirked sexily before beginning to remove his trousers and boxers at the same time, pausing only to remove a foil as he did so. Entranced, Arena found herself only able to stare at him long and hard, her mouth suddenly dry with wanton expectation. She watched as he placed that protective barrier over himself in preparation for what was to come between them; she'd hadn't felt this fascinated since discovering computers for the first time as a child and even then, she didn't remember feeling this mesmerised.

Slowly he came over her, watching her with dark, clouded eyes that spoke volumes yet hid so much; "Do you want me?" his asked thickly, even giving her this last chance to pull back to stop this from happening; to protect that special gift she'd guarded from every man in existence.

Unable to find the words, she reached up and entwined her hand in his hair while the other stroked his cheek, drawing him down so that their lips met in a kiss filled with trust and pent up longing. Slowly, she felt the tip of his erection penetrate her entrance, causing her to tense a little in anticipation and fear. In response, she felt his hand on that magical switch once more and she was lost once more, their lips still dancing together dizzily.

Feeling more relaxed, she couldn't suppress the uncomfortable sensations as she felt the whole length of him gradually invade her like she'd never been invaded before. At first there was a little pain but then she felt her muscle contract and adamant to this new presence within her as the stinging subsided. All the while, his mouth didn't leave hers, serving as an amazing distraction for the pain but couldn't detract what was happening down there now.

Finally he moved, slowly pulling out to plunge back in within her, her body arching up to meet him in an act that she only knew to do by animalistic instinct. Oh he felt so good, and how she'd gone throughout her life without enjoying this, Arena would never know. Yesterday, she had assumed it was a dirty act and yet tonight, she couldn't think of anything that had ever felt so beautiful before.

A stormy passion seemed to circle above them as they began to lose control with one another; Arena felt herself spiralling to those unknown heights once more and was glad that she could feel him come with her this time. This time, the implosion within her felt like a H-Bomb before she was consumed with the shuddering ecstasy that shook Valon, enjoying the feel of him pulsing out of control within her, crushing her mouth with his own as if drowning in pure desire.

After what seemed like forever, although she was enjoying the feeling of him breathing heavily on top of her, he raised his head and smiled wickedly down at her. Slowly, he finally withdrew before he began to kiss her all over her body once more, without even uttering a word; Arena was grateful for this, too many things were going through her mind at that moment and she couldn't speak nor explain them. Best to just distract herself for the remainder of the night in a fashion she could easily become accustomed to.

----------

The expansive space in the bed beside Alyssa when she woke up was stone cold. Gathering the blankets around herself, she frowned as she sat up and noticed that all his clothes were gone and that she was alone in her hotel room. Pulling some red haired out of her face, biting her lip, she fell back onto the pillows, shaking with guilt over what she'd done the night before.

She'd allowed herself to be seduced by Alister, allowed him to bring her to her bed and have his wicked way with her; and she, the fool, had enjoyed every minute of it; every soft or rough caress, every kiss and bite, every single thing about it. She had been lulled into a false sense of security in his arms and yet, he'd been gone when she'd wakened.

Frustrated she started to punch her pillow and the mattress, crying out a little as she did so. How she allowed herself to be seduced in such a way she'd never know, especially after what happened the last time they'd done anything together. Trying not to think of it, she only succeeded in curbing her anger enough not to break something in the room; she settled for throwing a pillow at the door that Alister undoubtedly left through in the earlier hours of the morning.

Growling menacingly to herself, the red head pulled herself from her bed and headed straight for the connecting bathroom to turn on the shower so roughly you'd think that it had just soaked her for no reason. Without even waiting for it to heat up, she jumped straight into the cold spray, intent on washing to image and scent of him from her body. Lifting an exfoliating sponge, she scrubbed at herself in anger, not caring that her skin was burning from the action, all she could think about was getting him out of her mind and off her body.

--------------

Arena couldn't shake the feeling of contentment that she's felt all morning since she'd risen to meet Atlanta for breakfast at sunrise despite her lack of sleep. She felt like a completely different person with new needs and curiosities, new desires that Valon had ignited within her and it all interested her greatly on a whole new level that she's never experienced before.

"Are you feeling alright? You're looking flushed…" Atlanta commented lazily, looking unashamedly tired as she tucked into her breakfast grill while watching Arena with deceptively shattered eyes.

Panicking over whether her younger cousin would guess what she'd done the night before, Arena played it cool and merely shrugged her shoulders gracefully, "I didn't sleep much with the music and everything still drumming in my ears. Nothing a good coffee won't fix."

The platinum blond still didn't want people to know what she'd done, she still couldn't believe it herself. All their live, Abigail, Arena and Atlanta had decided to wait until they were married before losing their virginity and by the lack of Abigail that morning, it would appear that all three of them had finally lost it now. The only problem was, Arena was no where close to getting married and yet she was no longer the innocent she'd once been, thanks to Valon.

Hoping to cover the deepened blush on her face, Arena lifted them mug to her lips to take a sip that lasted a little longer than necessary; the memory of Valon beating within her and the way he'd kissed her and pleased her was making her feel all hot and bothered again, especially since she'd left him asleep in her room when she'd left. She didn't even want to think about that naked specimen she'd left in her room.

"I saw you last night in the elevator…" Atlanta commented, a sly grin appearing on her heart shaped face, her green eyes twinkling mischievously, "With Valon…"

"Oh!" Immediately Arena's blush deepened until she felt hot with embarrassment all over her body. "That was just a drunken kiss…"

Atlanta smiled, raising her eyebrows in a sardonic fashion, "Oh you think so? How come Miss Celibate of the Year?"

Arena winced a little at the title, remembering fully what had gone on the night before, repressing the urge to squirm with discomfort under Atlanta's shrewd gaze. "The wine? It was pretty strong and well…it just happened…it's crazy…I've never…been properly kiss before and well…got swept up in the moment…you know how it is…"

There was a long pause between the two close cousins during which Atlanta stared at her with large eyes, clearly wanting o say something but deciding against putting Arena under pressure at this time. Perhaps in the future if this sort of thing happened again, after all, it was a one off and Arena never usually let alcohol influence her decisions. The younger cousin let it drop for now.

"Alyssa's late," Atlanta observed, chewing on some dry toast, getting some crumbs on her face as she did so. "As is Abigail but we shouldn't expect to see her at all this morning." Atlanta laughed a little at her own quip causing Arena to raise an eyebrow.

"You speak as though you aren't always late," she mused softly, knowing that her younger cousin was never on time and would probably be late for her own funeral. "You're the most tardy person in the world."

"Aw come on now," she looked affronted, "Surely Bevin's worse than I?"

Arena tilted her head to the side in thought for a second before replying, "Ok I'll concede that one but you're still always late."

"Not this morning…where is Alyssa?"

At the reminder of her younger sister, Arena remembered what she'd learnt the night before about the identity of the father. Blinking several times, she wondered if she should break Alyssa's trust and confide in Atlanta, knowing she'd never tell a soul, even Kaiba, unless absolutely necessary. The two of them had always been able to confide in one another, especially considering they had a professional relationship which never left the office.

"Uh oh, you have that look, what happened?" Atlanta caught on quickly, still looking tired until Arena hesitated in answering; then she frowned and deep worrying expression overcame her features. "Arena? What's happened?"

Arena closed her eyes, not wanting to betray Alyssa's trust but knowing that she couldn't lie to Atlanta at the same time. "I think I discovered the identity of the person who fathered Alyssa's baby" she said after another pregnant pause.

"Oh?" Atlanta asked, clearly trying not to sound like a gossiper but trying to keep the worry from her voice. "Is it that man she met on holiday last year?"

"No not him," Alyssa was a little more open to intercourse than the other three and wasn't ashamed of the fact and neither of them judged her for her decision.

"The guy from the gaming convention who took her on a few dates?" Atlanta tried again, her frown deepening. They'd had many conversations like this since the incident but Alyssa had been steadfast in never revealing the identity.

"I don't think you'd thought of this one." Arena said, much to the confusion written all over Atlanta's features, her large green eyes wordlessly asking her to continue, "It's Alister."

The toast in Atlanta's hand dropped noisily back onto the plate, crumbs splattering everywhere while she choked a little, "Say what? No way!"

Arena nodded, glancing at the offending piece of toast as Atlanta coughed a little, hitting her chest with her small fist. "I'm afraid so."

"Did she tell you this?" Atlanta asked softly, glancing around to make sure nobody was listening to their conversation.

Arena nodded gravely to which those green eyes widened a little, "She admitted it last night a short while before she retired."

"But that rogue was in Clarice's arms the whole night…" came Atlanta's reply, but from years of experience with her younger cousin, Arena could tell that there was an underlying anger bubbling within her as she spoke.

Arena nodded, "That's how I figured it out…when I asked all she could do was nod although she tried denying it at first. She doesn't want Abigail to know though so you have to stay hushed."

"Oh…the poor, poor thing, no wonder she looked miserable all day yesterday. Of course I won't say a word…" For a long while both of them sat and thought about the hardships Alyssa had been facing through all the previous day. "Do you think she told him?"

Arena shrugged, "I don't know but they avoided each other like the plague, so maybe there is something there that's troubling the two of them."

"Then there's the papers…." Atlanta's eyes snapped open once more as she stared at Arena, "Oh no! You don't think he's read them do you?"

"What do you mean?" Arena asked, a little puzzled over where Atlanta was going with this idea of hers. "He probably has…"

Atlanta's head sank into her hands on the table in a distressed and tired manner, "Uh oh…those stories…he probably read them…oh no…"

Arena's eyes snapped open at this and then panic entered her system as well, "No way…he wouldn't have believed her capable…would he?"

Atlanta shrugged, still keeping her head over the table in a tired manner, "He doesn't really know her though, like we do? And if she's still so…headstrong…and determined to believe it was her fault then…I doubt she denied it when he did confront her…oh the _fool_!"

Arena nodded in agreement but warned her, "We can't get involved though, she's be so annoyed with us if we did."

"I know but still…I don't want her to be unhappy…"

"Like you once warned us…its her own choice and mistake to make…I just…wish I could help her, you know? She's been through so much…its nuts." Arena sighed heavily, forgetting her own problems with Valon, they could wait for another time.

"Should we even speak to her?"

Arena shook her platinum head negatively, "You know she won't want us interfering, she's too headstrong and independent for that."

Atlanta let her head hit the table in a dramatic yet quite humorous fashion, "Ugh if only we could do something…"

---------------------

Aimee walked into the dining room wit a major headache and a severe lack of sleep; darn it, it wasn't fair that someone she disliked so much could affect her in such a way that she hadn't been able to sleep the whole night, tediously counting the hours go by as she waited for the sun to rise while her traitor of a mind kept flicking back to how she felt while in his arms earlier on in the night.

Her green eyes found Arena and Atlanta relatively easily but that single glance told her that the close cousins were in the middle of a deep discussion that didn't look like it needed to be interrupted. Her eyes then travelled over more heads until she found Bryce, and found herself groaning inwardly when she saw the two of his companions; the Rhodes siblings.

Atticus raised his head and met her gaze steadily with his brown eyes and Aimee knew she couldn't avoid this undesirable confrontation at this early hour of the morning. Sighing, she lowered her gaze while grabbing some muesli from the breakfast cold buffet before heading in their general direction.

"So anyway, Atlanta is refusing to let me near her deck anymore since both her and Kaiba enjoy testing one another these days," Bryce was talking seriously, his mouth full of bacon as he did so when Aimee sat beside him. "Oh hey Aims!" he greeted her brightly, swallowing his food while she reached for the jug of milk. "I was just telling these guys about my plans to devise a new dark deck for the Academy."

"Oh," Aimee replied, sounding adequately interested although the whole time she was aware of a set of brown eyes staring at her, "I thought you liked you Light Deck too much to build a new one."

Bryce tilted his head to the side, "Well I was having a chat with Arianna and telling her how I'd love a Chaos Deck as my trump but that requires Dark cards as well and you know, I might as well build a third while I'm at it. But Atlanta won't let me new her Penumbral Soldier Lady's."

"I wouldn't either," Alexis commented, a friendly and confident smile on her face beautiful face, "I mean come on, they're amazing against Light decks if you manage to utilise their power with a balance of other dark cards."

"Which I plan to do but Atlanta's decided to take up duelling to give their love life a bit of sprucing up!"

Aimee's hand paused with the spoon half way to her mouth, her dark eyebrows raising in an elegant but questioning fashion, "Her love life?"

Bryce shook his head for a minute before correcting himself, "Oh you know what I mean. It's like they've found this new passion they both love!"

"I daresay this duelling passion for Kaiba is hardly _new_ per say!" Atticus murmured softly, sounding amused at the thought considering Kaiba was taught in the status of a legendary duellist while they'd attended the Academy.

Despite herself , Aimee nodded in agreement, careful to keep her eyes on her own bowl as she did so. "He was duelling long before he met our sister. As was she!"

"Yeah but she only duelled me! Never anyone else!"

"Then she's making use of the talent you helped develop, you should be proud, not annoyed." Aimee commented in a neutral and understanding fashion. "Besides you can get new cards, you aren't short of money you know."

Bryce rolled his eyes in a dramatic fashion before tucking into to some Soda Bread. "Trust you to be so diplomatic about it. You girls always stick together."

"Haha, well you know what they say little bro, Sisters before Misters!"

Bryce raised his head to greet Arianna, who merely sat down opposite Aimee, still laughing when her friend merely nodded in return before the waiter came over to them. "Do the ladies want a warm meal?"

"I'll have a full grilled breakfast!" Aimee said right, finishing off her muesli much to the waiter's surprise. Arianna laughed at this, before ordering herself a fruit salad.

"So, did everyone have a good night?"

"Just peachy, I kept get dragged up to dance with old aunties!" Bryce stated with a shiver, to which Aimee raised her eyebrows at but remained silent on the subject.

"I had a great time a few of your relatives gave me their numbers," Alexis giggled good naturedly, "Doesn't mean I'll call them but it's nice to be thought of."

"You'd be better avoiding that, the distant ones are a pack of stuck up toffs." Bryce stated, shaking his head vigorously, "They even tried to get Bevin to marry a distant cousin, jeez that's incestuous."

"Technically not but it is rather vile to think about that," Arianna said with a shudder of her own; some had probably propositioned her as well, Aimee thought considering that there were still old fashioned people in the family that despised those that married outside of richness and society. "And there was this one old lady who wouldn't stop pushing her son into me."

"Wasn't good enough for you?" Atticus teasingly, elbowing her side a little, causing Arianna to blush but to smile at the same time.

"If I was on the market then maybe not but since I'm not it needn't matter either away."

"Such a pity for the males in the world then."

"Zane!" Atticus greeted brightly, too bright for that time of the morning if Aimee was honest.

Aimee watched as Arianna's eyes snapped open at this sudden appearance, concerned with the way her blue eyes seemed to glare at the tablecloth before she schooled her features into a convincing yet controlled smile when the tall Truesdale took a seat next to her.

"Hey Zane! How are you this fine day?" Atticus asked brightly, sounding a bit like himself from the other side of Arianna. It was completely unnatural to sound so bright that early in the morning but Aimee remained quiet on the subject.

"I'm fine Atticus." Zane replied, his voice sounding as if he was controlling his patience. Aimee remembered that he'd almost died during he previous school term and perhaps was a little tired with everyone constantly checking up on his health.

"Are you sure because you stayed away from the dance floor most of the night…"

Zane made his order before glancing down at Arianna's head, "I only did that because there weren't many desirable partners and those that were, weren't very willing to dance."

Aimee spotted a small spot of pink appear under each of Arianna's blue eyes before she coughed a little in response, "Well maybe they were just in demand. Ahem! Where's Sy anyway?"

Zane still watched her with his usual calm eyes before shrugging and closing them and folding his arms in his usual stance, "He's still in bed. A bit of a late night for him, he never usually parties."

Normally, Aimee would let Arianna sort out her own problems but she'd never witnessed her friend positively squirm with the simple presence of one guy before, regardless of who he was; best Duel Academy student ever or not. But now, she decided to make a mental note of this and corner her about it at another time when she wouldn't feel so embarrassed.

"So anyway, Arianna," Bryce started, seemingly oblivious to the tension that was quickly developing at the table, "I need you to help me convince our sis to lend me her Penumbral Solider Ladies…"

Arianna, in the middle of taking a sip of water with shaking hands, immediately began to cough and splutter, for which Atticus began rubbing her back to help calm her convulsions. Aimee's eyes narrowed in on the action and she couldn't help but remember how those hands and arms had felt around her the night before; if she was the type to blush, she'd be doing it right now when she thought of her reaction to him.

"Ha!" Arianna got out finally, causing Aimee to come back to the moment, "Good luck with that one little bro! Ever since her and Kaiba fell in love, she isn't giving up any of her cards for the world. According to Mokuba, they never stop duelling one another when they finally get time to breath with Bryony asleep. Takes their stresses out on one another."

Bryce's head slumped immediately, "I see I'm going to get no support here! Ugh why did I ever teach her how to duel?"

Aimee almost raised her eyebrows in a rare amused fashion but withheld from doing so in present company, momentarily distracted by the plate being sat in front of her. "Well, you did teach her how to duel and who knows what would have happened to you had you not!" Alexis decided to remind him of his kidnap.

"I know but I really want them…I could even beat Kaiba with them." Bryce murmured, to which Arianna shook her head.

"Doubt it, Atlanta still hasn't defeated Kaiba and you know how he hates to lose."

Byrce laughed a little before shrugging, "Yeah I know how competitive she can be. It's the only reason she ever learnt in the first place, because I found something I could beat her at!"

"How did you learn to duel?" Alexis asked, quietly interested. Aimee proceeded to cut up her sausages into small pieces and then dip the bits into her egg yolk while going on to chew them.

"When I stayed with Uncle Rocco, he used to let Aimee watch the duels on TV." Bryce laughed at the fond memory while she didn't even bat an eyelid; she knew the story and it wasn't any surprise for her. She felt Atticus's gaze on her then but she refused to look at him, "She introduced me to her favourite past time and taught me the best strategies she used. Then I'd teach Atlanta but she hasn't beat me yet."

"I think she's found a new goal in Kaiba…" Arianna remarked, popping a grape into her mouth. "It's quite amusing when you interrupt them actually. She gets so frustrated it's hilarious."

"Yeah its about the only time I could really aggravate her!" Bryce remarked with a fond grin on his face. "Poor Peter used to be on the receiving end of her abuse afterward."

"So, who taught you how to duel Aimee?" The way he softly spoke her name disturbed her a little and after the night before, she really didn't want to have to answer or look at him. But with a table full of people, she couldn't act in her usual aloof manner, it would be rude.

Slowly she raised her eyes to meet his gaze, aware that Arianna was now watching her with the same concern that had been in her gaze with their roles reversed. Her hand clasped her fork tightly while the other gripped her chair so she didn't shake with the way those brown eyes impacted her own gaze. "I taught myself, I've always been interested in the history behind it since I can remember."

For what seemed like forever, he held he gaze steadily before nodding slowly and neutrally, "Nice! I've never been much for the background stuff but that's cool, I totally respect that."

"Oh ok thank you." Aimee replied hesitantly, feeling confused over his answer; she didn't care whether or not he approved of her reasons for getting into duelling; he wasn't someone whose respect she personally desired nor needed.

"So Ari, what time are you coming over to ours at next week? Or are you going to stay on for a while?"

Arianna shifted a little uncomfortably at this and Aimee knew why; her father and mother had been becoming closer over recent weeks and this was leaving their only daughter confused and unsure of how to proceed. "Well mom was saying yesterday about staying on until the academy starts back and before I go off to Duelling University."

"Great! That means we can practice on one another," Bryce exclaimed excitedly, seemingly oblivious to the discomfort on Arianna's face, "And then we can prepare you for the entrance exam that lets you know how long you have to study for."

Aimee looked uneasily between the two, knowing Arianna was shifting a little so decided to try and change the subject; she wasn't a natural at idle chatter so this came harder to her than expected. "You did good last night Ari, and I can see you're tired. But I'm taking a stroll later by the beach if you want to join me Arianna."

Frowning, the blond looked up, pulling some wavy lock away from her face before nodding; "Of course, the fresh air will do me good. I'm so tired after last night. I never knew being rich and famous could be so stressful."

"Only if you allow it to be," Aimee replied.

"Yeah it was a real smack in the face for me too when I went Pro." Zane said seriously, to which Arianna's back straightened in response, "The trick is learning how to balance it all and to not allow the pressure get to you."

"Thank you for that pointer Zane!" Arianna spoke tightly, putting the last of her breakfast into her mouth before standing up and looking at Aimee, "I'm going to have a word with Atlanta before she runs back upstairs."

Aimee nodded, trying not to silently plead with her to stay and keep her company; she didn't want to be left alone with these guys, not when Atticus was deciding to act all forward and complimentary about something other than her looks. "Are you ok?"

"Just tired and need to discuss something with Atlanta, I'll meet you in fifteen out front?"

Aimee stared at her, finally understanding that she was retreating from this table for her own reasons and giving her reason to do so soon after. "Of course," she nodded, before watching Arianna walk away, blond hair billowing behind her in her hurried haste.

"Wonder if she's ok…" Bryce murmured, sounding a little concerned before looking at Aimee, his eye silently questioning what that was all about. But Aimee refused to answer, now knowing for certain that she hadn't imagined the chemistry between Arianna and Zane and now Aimee wasn't the only one confused and both girls wanted to let off steam about it to each other.

"She's fine, just a little put out," came the careful murmur of Zane and Aimee immediately felt those brown eyes on her head as it bowed over her plate in an attempt to finish her meal. She understood what Zane was saying and she wished Atticus didn't know this fact but sadly he did, following her reaction to his touch last night. She just had to get out of there and away from him as soon as she could to speak with Arianna; she'd seen what had happened by the fountain and to be honest, Aimee wasn't particularly looking forward to explaining that incident but it was unavoidable and better to get it over and done with.


	15. I Don't Want You, MUCH

**Sorry for late update, was really busy over the holidays and have university papers to be doing!!**

**Chapter 15: I don't Want You...Much**

------------------------

Not even the cold midday breeze could pull Arianna from her troubled thoughts as she stared over the waves of the blue ocean as they crashed time and time again in a futile effort to crawl onto the shore. Se did this type of thing often, finding a little secluded spot where perhaps she could try and forget about the annoying things in life that plagued her mindset and comfort. And today, there were several things that were annoying the young heiress and she really wasn't best pleased.

Of course, she was worried about Aimee although she knew the young Duel Academy senior could look after herself. But she'd never even heard her best friend speak about any guys before and suddenly, out of anyone in the whole world, Arianna had discovered her with Atticus Rhodes. Not that she didn't like Atticus, he was just the polar opposite to Aimee which was undoubtedly aggravating the icy Gregory.

Atticus was warm and friendly to everyone around him, especially the females. His smiles were constantly open and welcoming to anyone he came in contact with no matter who they were. Of course, he was very flirty, which came with being as good looking and successful as he was at school. Arianna remembered how females used to flock him everywhere so that sometimes he had to wear a disguise to get any of his daily business done at school.

They say that opposites attract and Arianna had never been one to take philosophical sayings so literally but it really seemed to be proving true in this case. Although she might deny it, Arianna had seen Aimee in Atticus's arms the night before and she'd been caught up in passion, clinging to his frame as much as he'd been hugging her petit body to his; her knuckles had almost been frigging white with strain for crying out loud. Arianna was no fool and whatever had been going on had not been one-sided, despite what Aimee might try to claim, declaring that she hated Atticus with every fibre of her being.

Her reaction to being interrupted would have been comical, so clichéd as it was, had Arianna not seen the slight quiver in Aimee's full lower lip as she stormed off back inside the hotel, declaring that she didn't want to be followed. Atticus, as well, seemed to be a little, momentarily shattered by Arianna's sudden appearance and after seeing them both react in harsh ways, the blond now felt a little guilty over the whole episode, wishing now that she hadn't blown apart their little, probably rare, moment in a little bliss.

But the reasons she had stormed blindly and uncaringly into the gardens and interrupting them came back to her, actually it was a single reason; Zane Truesdale. If she was honest with herself, Arianna knew that the talented professional duellist was quite handsome, perhaps not by Atticus's standards, but more…more what? Yes, he was handsome and women everywhere loved and adored him due to his prowess, but there was something more about him that scared her sideways.

For some reason, she was recalling a time when she was a short first year, when, just once, he'd looked at her from across the hall in the Obelisk Blue Boys Dorm. Those azure eyes had been hard like steel and had coldly glanced over her boyish appearance as she sat sandwiched between her best friends as they showed her their new cards. Back then, she'd always wore her hair back and away from her face, out of the way but she'd probably changed that day.

Zane Truesdale, one of the most talented duellists ever to grace Academy Island, had given her a stony and disapproving glare that day that had shook the young girl to her core. Gradually, as if trying to prove something to herself, she began to try and wear her hair out and around her face, tried to sit in a more womanly manner and started to apply a parse amount of makeup to help herself feel more feminine. If Zane had noticed the difference, he'd never shown it, too interested in the likes of Alexis Rhodes despite her being two years younger than her; although Shane and Gonzalez had laughed at her initially but they accepted her change and even commented that at times, it was an improvement.

Those few incidents at the academy had made Arianna decide that she really didn't like Zane Truesdale; he seemed shallow and cold, never speaking to anyone that was too much like a plebe, much like Arianna herself. She'd taken to his spot by the lighthouse when he'd later graduated at the top of his class, just above her friends. She'd found it peaceful and secluded for her to think when work got too much for her. It was there that she'd stumbled upon a silent Aimee time and again and the two soon became friends although the cold brunette had been really reluctant at first.

She'd been a little surprised when Zane had hit a losing streak in the professional leagues but she never really followed the duels and never kept up with the news. Perhaps that had been why she was surprised that, during the GX Tournament, which she declined to participate in, she'd went down to the lighthouse only to find her cold condemner standing there looking dark and even more dangerous than before. She'd just managed to hide behind a tree when he'd turned her way and was relieved when he'd found someone else as his target. Glaring stonily, he'd stalking past her hiding place without even glancing her way all though she had a sneaky suspicion he knew she'd been there. Her heart had ceased working for a long moment when he finally passed, so chilling was his presence for the growing teenager who had been more gangly and skinny since his last days as a student, stretching out a little despite the fact he could still have that cold affect on her.

Arianna hadn't seen him again until the hospital the following year and by then, her life had been in too much turmoil to even consider him worthy of any of her scorn or thoughts; she'd just found her new family and couldn't care less what he thought of her. And apparently the gesture and feelings were reciprocated as he did nothing but put her down when she'd been with him and his younger brother. Again, it wasn't like she'd lingered on the thought, her new family were what mattered.

But now…that previous night…

Arianna closed her eyes tightly, forcibly rejecting those images and feelings from coming into her mind; the feel of his strong arms enclosing around her still lingered about her. Zane had held her in such a way that everyone in the room had to be sure that he intended on making her his woman in the near future. But somehow, the thoughts didn't stick; she and Zane never got along and the only time he ever so much as looked at her was to either glare or to point out some sort of failing about her appearance or her personality. And et, the way he'd demanded a dance and then held her close didn't speak of the same icy exterior and attitude she was used to from the talented duellist. And oh boy had her body responded, Arianna cringed at the memory of her under her dress her breasts had seemed to swell as her breath caught in her throat. It had only been through sheer will and determination that she had been able to push herself free of him before storming blindly in the opposite direction.

Atticus had kept her occupied the rest of the night, never letting her sit many dances out and she made sure he was on hand whenever she caught those azure eyes looking at her with intent. No way, she'd have to let that man know that his attentions were not welcome, despite what her body might say. She'd heard the rumours and kiss and tell stories, no way, that man was someone who decided what he wanted and went for it, be it duel decks or women, they were all the same to him; and he never acknowledged anything or anybody that did not interest him.

Arianna wasn't a fool and neither was she conceited, but she was aware that in the past number of years, she'd finally filled out into a fine woman although not as curvy as her older sister but she had her own defining lines and she was never short of a few admiring glances. No, men like Zane Truesdale only went for what they wanted and would never commit to anyone, he high life was too precious to them, quick lustful affairs were more their style and that was something Arianna could never commit to.

The thought of affairs brought her on to her next problem; her father and her mother. Henrietta and Nicholas seemed to be getting closer by the day. Arianna was unsure of what to make of this. She was getting closer to Nicholas as a father but she was unsure of what to make of him as he began to get close to her mother. The man had broken her mother's heart once to the point she'd never trusted another man again. She was happy they were being given a second chance but part of her didn't want Henrietta to be hurt all over again; she could still remember the tears she'd shed at night when she'd thought Arianna had been asleep; Henrietta had been absolutely devastated to leave Nicholas all those years ago and Arianna had never had any desire to find him thus.

Sighing, Arianna kicked some shells violently out towards the sea, watching them splash and ripple with an irritated glare before even the ripples were swallowed by the incoming waves. "So there is something wrong."

Her golden head raised a little as that familiar, toneless voice washed over her; glancing sideways she saw Aimee come up along side her, braided brown hair dancing out behind her in the late summer wind. Those green eyes were as unreadable as ever but Arianna was used to her expressions, deep down Aimee cared, she just wasn't very good at expressing herself. "What ever gave you that idea?"

Aimee blinked a little, clearly biding her time before responding, "Is it because of Uncle Nicholas and your mother?"

Smirking over the young student's intuition, Arianna nodded in response. "Among other things," she added, turning blue eyes to stared over the ocean once more.

There was another pause, punctuated by the crashing waves before Aimee replied, "He would never intentionally hurt her, he's a good and honourable man. His wife seemed to get better and he couldn't leave her."

"Are you saying he regretted making love to my mother?" Arianna inquired, trying to keep her voice light.

Aimee shook her head slowly, patiently, "Merely that I assume he regretted falling in love with another woman when his wife was making his family life hell. Whatever Uncle Archibald did, I assume he thought it was for the best when my aunt began to recover even a little."

"Subjective as ever?" Arianna queried, sounding as amused as she felt; Aimee never really spoke of feelings all that much unless Arianna needed her to, like right at this instant. "Or are you just defending your family?"

Aimee seemed to shrug in a most uncharacteristic way, "We weren't there so we really don't know what went wrong. We just know that the two are making each other happy now and your half siblings have accepted this. Perhaps you should too?"

"I just…he hurt her before…"

Aimee nodded, "I know he did but he seems to be trying now, with both of you. You've often spoken of how fond of him you are. If you try and stop them, they might do something you'll all regret. People's love lives are fickle things that can have such profound and aggravating consequences if attempted o be tampered with from the outside."

Arianna knew her best friend was right in all aspects; they were both her parents and while she hadn't known her father for so long, she didn't want to alienate her knew family by interfering, she'd already bonded with them all even the jet-setting Bevin. Aimee's words brought a small cynical smile to her face as she pondered them once more. "Did you just subtly hint that you don't want to talk about what I witnessed last night - if you don't want me to interfere in love lives that is."

Much to the blond's amusement, Aimee seemed to flinch beside her at the reminder, "There is nothing to get involved with, you know that. I'd had too much to drink."

"You barely drink," Arianna didn't wait to point out immediately unable to conceal the teasing in her voice.

Had she been anyone else, Aimee probably would have rolled her eyes in exasperation but as it was, she merely blinked consecutively a number of times before replying, "I really don't want to discuss being mauled by such a man whore."

"Harsh" Arianna whistled, before continuing, "but it wasn't the first time was it? He told me he'd kiss you before."

"Yes!" Aimee bit out uncharacteristically, "the night of your graduation party the drunk imbecile jumped me; I barely got away like last night."

Arianna frowned before closing her eyes, "I think he's attracted to you…" Aimee scoffed loudly but Arianna continued on regardless, "And I think you're attracted to him too you just don't want to admit it because you've spent your whole life holding boys at arm's length no matter what."

Perhaps she had gone too far but Aimee had known Arianna long enough to know that regardless of the situation, she'd serve her opinion on an honest plane. The brunette took the analysis without even blinking before sighing softly after a pregnant pause. "I will admit that he is attractive and quite the talented kisser…" If Arianna didn't know Aimee better she'd say there was a tinge of pink forming under each of her narrowed green eyes. "But I have neither the time nor the inclination to embark on something pointless as kissing fests with a man who has probably kissed every female I went to school with."

Arianna raised a single eyebrow before letting out a small laugh, "You're unbelievable do you know that?"

Aimee shrugged once more, her eyes following a gull flying off shore, "So you've told me many time before but the fact shall never change. So, now that we've spoken about those two problems, how about you tell me what has you so aggravated about Zane Truesdale. I heard how he spoke to you at breakfast."

"I haven't finished about you and Atticus you know!" Arianna declared strongly before Aimee's eyes relayed to her, letting her know that regardless, Aimee wished not to speak about it anymore, "Oh fine but we'll be having that discussion in depth one day missy."

"I'll make a mental check," Aimee replied dryly in a tone that, although it surely wasn't meant to be funny, had Arianna chuckling in merriment, momentarily forgetting what they would be moving on to discuss next. "So…about Zane?"

Arianna sighed and closed her eyes, "What about him?"

"There have been a number of things I've noticed about your reactions to him…"

"Look he's irritating and last night he forced me to dance with him, that's all!"

"Really?" Aimee asked, her voice much softer than it usually was and filled with concern, "You reacted the same way when his name was mentioned back at your graduation party. So it wasn't last night alone. What's happened? Are you attracted to him?"

Arianna opened her eyes and knowing she looked tired and stressed a little, she could just barely shrug, "I don't want to be, if I'm honest…he's too…he's just…"

"Not like any other person you've ever known?" Aimee asked, an expression on her face unlike any other Arianna had ever seen there before, as if she was realising something herself.

"Does that mean the initial reaction should be fear of the unknown?" Arianna questioned her softly, knowing that Aimee was unused to any sort of man being this persistent with her; usually her coldness was enough to get rid of anyone silly enough to approach her.

Aimme merely shrugged, her face once again coming under control. "Perhaps, maybe that's why Zane makes you feel put out? Has anything happened?"

"What? Like midnight kisses by certain fountains?"

"Not funny."

Arianna laughed a little at the pout Aimee made, unused to seeing it on her face. Sobering she shook her head in answer to her friend's initial question, "No, nothing's happened. I don't think I want anything to happen anyway. I'm walking my own path right now and I don't have time for distractions, especially the moody kind who can't seem to decide it they like you or not. As if I care."

Aimee seemed to accept her answer, nodding with a sombre expression returning to her porcelain-like face. "So, onto our stroll then now that we've got the main issues out of the way?"

Arianna shrugged a little as she led the way down the long, pristine beach. Aimee followed, catching up with her as they walked side-by-side for the remainder of the afternoon. "So, is Atticus a good kisser?"

----------

Back in the hotel, a certain platinum haired Gregory was returning to her room to find that the suite was tidied already and strewn clothes, that had most embarrassingly been everywhere before she'd left for breakfast, had been picked up and tidied away.

Frowning, knowing that the maids weren't to come in until later, Arena walked to the door that led to her bedroom, taking a deep breath before opening it to find a fully clothed Valon sitting there on the edge of her bed staring determinedly at the floor as if it had wronged him in some way.

He looked up when she entered, his blue eyes narrowed as his eyebrows arrowed downwards in a deep frown. "I thought you'd left…"

Arena raised her eyebrows at his comment, bringing a slim hand to rest on her small waist, "I went to meet Atlanta for breakfast, a prior arrangement from last night."

He continued to stare at her with those large blue and yet unreadable eyes, his mouth held in a firm line and his hands clasped together in front of him. "I see."

Arena felt a little put out as she watched him, unsure of what he was about to do next. The previous night had both thrilled and scared her all at the same time; she'd never known such passion and desire but she didn't like the thought that somehow, this man, had made all control, something she held dear to her, something that made her stand out among her peers growing up. Truth be told, she didn't know what was supposed to happen now.

Her life was too routine and planned out before her, she really didn't have room in those plans for a boyfriend or a love affair of any sort. Still, she couldn't escape the fact that this man had ignited lustful needs within her and even staring at him now, she felt her treacherous body responding to its own knowledge of what this man could do for her.

He stood up in front of her and even with her advantage of height over her sisters and cousins, she was still no match for his as he advanced towards her with predatory strides, his eyes dark and challenging, "So what now, Lady Gregory?" His tone was mocking as he lifted one hand to brush it ever so tantalisingly along her arm that was bared by the smart but slim tank top sweater she wore.

Titling her head to the side, willing her body to murder those urges that he was enticing within her, Arena kept her cool as usual, "Well I have financial checks to make for the company before I have to meet my father for lunch. What about you, Valon?"

If her answer surprised him, he made no indication and hid it well, merely smiling in that slightly sardonic manner of his, one side of his mouth tilting upwards in a lazy grin, "Alas, I'm not staying. Even if I wanted to, there's someone I have to meet back at Domino. A close friend, you understand."

"Of course," Arena agreed despite the fact that they continued to stare at one another, that underlying heat between them threatening to boil over at any given second with the slightest temptation.

Arena was no fool, she knew that her body was only responding to his touch because it was raw from their late night exertions and it was hungry for more. It merely knew this man could provide and was doing its damnedest to remind her that he could. However, she could find a lover anywhere, should she choose to take one and refused to allow herself to be controlled by one man and her bodily responses to him.

She was also well aware that this friend who Valon had to meet could have been another female of his because she was sure, with experience like that, he wasn't short of mistresses all about his travels.

"Would you like me to have a taxi ordered for your journey?" She asked when he continued to stare at her, his eyes now roaming over her body and she was under no illusions concerning how he was mentally undressing her with those large blue orbs.

"No need," he murmured, his voice silky and smooth as his eyes continued to travel over her. "I've got me bike with me. I had it checked in before the ceremony. I'm not one for being _stranded_ anywhere, you know?"

The blatant reminder of how he'd helped her out that night back in the city made Arena frown despite her silent attempts to remain calm. That night, she had been scared out of her usual coolness and he'd been her saviour, when she'd thought she was going to die, he'd been the one who'd seen her at her weakest and hadn't laughed. And it had all been because she'd been stranded in the Red District with no way of getting home save for walking.

"What's your point Valon?" she quipped, aware that she sounded irritated and embarrassed all at once.

Those crystal orbs moved to her face then and to the long scar along the side of it before the frown finally left his face. "What are you afraid of Arena?"

"Not you," she replied, deliberately defying his attempt to put her out. She had things to do and didn't have time for such episodes as this; they amounted to nothing over than to distract her from the issues that she valued in life.

She watched a single brunette eyebrow rise upwards as he watched her in amusement before muttering, "Still scared of yourself then?"

Her eyes narrowed as she shrugged his hand away by folding her arms across her chest in that classic defensive pose that women loved, "Now what would be the point in that Valon?"

Her current adversary merely shrugged in a carefree manner before replying, "You tell me…it's you whose scared of her own reactions…"

"Come off it Valon, didn't last night prove I wasn't scared?"

Slowly, temptingly, he shook his head, a serious expression overcoming his features, "No, last night proved that once you've had some wine, you actually don't mind taking what you want for once and be damned with the consequences of how it might make you feel."

What he meant by that, Arena couldn't even hazard a guess. She'd always gone for what she wanted, meaning she had worked her own way up in the company that was part of her birth right, holding a prestigious place among the decisions that went on and the finance and programming department. She helped her father with security, making sure everything was top notch and nothing was being fraternised with in anyway which often made her dad proud.

"Of course I go for what I want, people below me envy my position in the company and my father's proud of me! I've always wanted to be a success and now I am."

He merely continued to watch her before tilting his head to the side, a soft expression in his eyes, "Are you sure that's what you've always wanted? Why were you still a virgin?"

Instead of answering him, her glare intensified tenfold as she watched him, "How long have you been waiting to ask that?"

"Since I first kissed you that time and you acted like an inexperienced twelve year…" Valon cut off as a shot of pain invaded his left cheek and a sharp ringing overcame his ears as Arena finally lost her cool with the man and slapped him hard on the face.

"Get out…" she whispered dangerously, feeling an overwhelming amount of satisfaction as a roaring red hand imprint began forming on his face. To be fair to him, he hadn't even cried out in pain. But his eyes did take an even more darker look to them at his eyebrows began arrowing downwards.

Arena took an instinctive step back then, remembering too late that she had closed the door behind her. Suddenly, a primeval urge to run had sprung up within her and she had caged herself in with the predator. All thoughts for escape ran through her mind as she refused to let the fear show. Despite her retreat, Valon hadn't even advanced towards her, making her feel even more pathetic when she realised it.

"You shouldn't have hit me Arena…" he spoke in a devastatingly soft voice as he watched her, knowing she was afraid. "Now you've gotten the blood pumping through my veins to retaliate and you know I can't…at least not in the same manner…."

Finally he did move, stepping into the field of electricity that was encircling the two of them, his eyes on her lips as he did so. "Stop it Valon!" Somehow she summoned the strength to speak but it sounded more like a plea than an order and he acted as if she hadn't spoken, advancing upon her until she was pressing back against the door despite her body's willingness to encourage him to reach out towards her.

They were nose to nose now and one of them would only have to move an inch for their lips to meet in a passionate embrace. She was breathing heavily and could feel his hot breaths mingling with her own, creating a hazy and captivating atmosphere around them. It made her blood boil in her veins and a musky dizziness to enter her brain functions. Oh how he was tempting her to kiss him, to make the last move in closing the distance between them.

"Please Valon…" she whimpered when she saw his gaze move to her small breasts and linger there. Of their own violation, they tensed and seemed to strain towards him in invitation.

His gaze trailed back up to Arena's face to her utter horror she felt herself being drawn towards him, almost moving her head so that she could kiss him. And that was something that she didn't want to happen for reasons that had totally left her. Those blue orbs were calling out to her, urging her to give in to the primitive need that had sprung up within her; the memories of the previous night weren't helping either.

She felt as if his hands were still on her body, working her into a frenzy; she could still feel the small bites he'd made on her skin. Her fingertips recalled clearly the way his muscles had rippled under them and how his own pulse had throbbed as wildly as her own. Oh how she'd enjoyed knowing she could drive a man like him wild with lust and desire, it had made her feel needed and wanted.

Arena blinked in a futile attempt to try and get the blood flowing to her brain circulating again; she felt dazed and disconcerted. "Please…" Her voice sounded choked and dry as he continued to watch her. "…we both have things to do…"

"That's true," he murmured, his sharp breath exciting her even further, the blood pumping wildly in her ears until she thought a vessel was going to burst. He seemed to come towards her and she resigned herself to fate before he finally pulled away, leaving her devastated. "Yeah we should part ways here."

Something was wrong with her voice box, she couldn't speak, she could only stare dumbly at him, her mouth still tense and her eyes heavily lidded. Oh how she had wanted him to kiss her, still wanted him to kiss her but he was playing the same games he'd played the night before, much to her own aggravation.

"I have no time for someone who won't go for something they clearly want, I should leave I…"

Unable to take his words anymore, not like how the tension was draining out of her body, forcing her to face the reality of the situation, Arena went for him. She didn't know what she was supposed to do, to strike him or kiss him, she had no idea. But her body made up her mind for her, finally giving in to what she wanted, gripping the front of his wrinkled shirt in order to pull him into a searing kiss that he didn't respond to at first.

For a moment he stood her, shocked into stillness as she pressed her lips to his. Then, as if catching onto the program, his hand went up to her head and pulled out the tie that kept her hair in place, allowing it to stream down like a platinum river about her shoulders as he delved his hands into its folds, pulling her head even closer to him.

"Mmmm," she moaned, pushing the jacket from his resisting shoulders, immediately feeling her body come alive in his arms. Everything was forgotten, work and lunch dates included. All that mattered was this man and the pleasure they could ignite between them.

"I really do have to go…" he murmured against her lips, as if pleading for her to stop before the situation got out of hand. However, he didn't break the kiss and didn't resist when she started moving them towards the bed behind him. "I really…"

"I know…" she murmured back still trying to tug the dinner jacket from his shoulders, groaning with frustration when he refused to comply.

"Oh don't….dammit," He lowered his hands and pulled her closer against his body from her rear allowing her to feel how aroused he was by the situation, he own body seemed to spark in response, tension beginning to pool in between her thighs. "You're playing…fire here…"

She pulled back then, knowing that this was the moment when their immediate future in that room would be decided. She stared at his lustful, darkened eyes as he stared back. His cheeks were tainted blood red as if he had been exercising excessively before confronting her. "I know…"

For the first time in her life, Arena didn't care about the corporation, didn't care about her prestigious reputation at the company. All that mattered was this man in front of her and how they were able to make each other feel. Just for this weekend, she would learn what it was to live on that edge that Alyssa had seemed to fond of. Just this once.

"Do you want to stop Valon?" she asked, finding that her voice had taken on some sort of husky, seductive purr as she bent forward and plants a kiss at the base of his neck, feeling him tense in obvious response. "We can if you want to…" she found herself nibbling that same area, feeling a shiver rack through his powerful body. "Ok…we can…"

"God you're a fast learner," he cursed in a raspy voice before pulling up her chin so that he could get better access to her lips. In triumph, she allowed herself to be consumed by him, allowed his arms to roam her body in a frantic fashion as if he couldn't get enough of her.

In retaliation, she finally removed that damned dinner jacket from the night before so she could started working on the buttons of his shirt. "You have way too many clothes on…"

"You too…"

Arena groaned in frustration before lowering her hands to his belt, finding them uncooperative and he worked hers as well. When they finally unclasped them and lowered respective trousers, her hand went immediately to his pulsing member through his boxers, feeling a new sense of excitement enter her system as she massaged him there.

The tension in the room was too explosive now and neither of them could wait much longer, all their pent up emotions charging the air and causing them to move at a much faster pace. Lowering her jeans and pants at the same time, allowing her to kick them away frantically, Valon's finger immediately went to the soft curls that guarded her womanhood.

"Oh good your so…wet and hot…I can't…shit, I need you now," A thill of excitement shot through her as he brushed that sensitive button several times, causing her knees to buckle. He caught her spun them so that she was under him on the bed pulling his boxers down in the process. With a single, powerful thrust he was inside her, filling her whole with his pulsing hardness.

Crying out, Arena arched against him, pulling his face into a hot and passion driven kiss as he began to move within her with an urgent need that consumed them. Their mating was hot and fast and it was not long until she was shattering around him, triggering his release as he pulsed deep within her, spilling his seed.

She didn't even care that they were still half dressed as she let her heart rate return to normal and her breathing even a little while he recovered as well. When he raised his head to looked at her through drugged eyes Arena returned his gaze before he bent his head to kiss her tenderly and yet deeply.

For now, Arena's future didn't even exist, she just wanted to enjoy this moment, when she felt complete and at ease. Valon was never anything she'd look for in a man and yet, right now, he was perfect. He seemed to know what made her tick and lose her icy coolness. For so long she'd been concentrated on her career, never caring about men or their influence in her life. But right now, all that didn't matter, there was just them and they were enjoying one another, stormily, but riding those storms together.

"I really do have to go…" Valon murmured eventually, a hint of regret in his husky voice. "It's Alister…he wants to chat apparently…I…"

She cut him off my nibbling on his lip before pulling away, "Really, you don't have to explain. I'm not about to check up on you for Heaven's sake."

"Good…" He smiled before bending to kiss her again while whispering, "Wouldn't want you to turn overly possessive on me…"

She chuckled a little, causing him to pull back and stare at her. "Like that's ever going to happen. It's not like we're in a relationship or anything." She went to kiss him only to have him withdraw completely, so suddenly, leaving her feeling cold as he stood in front of her. "Valon…?"

"So what is this Arena? Are you just using me?"

She realised that by inadvertently speaking her mind, she had said the completely wrong thing. But it was true nonetheless, she wasn't looking for a relationship and in fact, she hadn't even been looking for this to happen at her own sister's wedding. She may have discovered the euphoria that could be experienced while in man's arms, it didn't mean she was prepared to allow herself to commit to any sort of relationship with him or any man for that matter.

"I don't know, a fling?" It was the only way Arena could describe it.

Valon stared at her with darkened eyes before he bent to begin pulling on his clothes, his eyes no longer going to meet hers as he did so. "You're right. My apologies, I was just a little caught up in the moment."

"Valon…don't act like this…"

He ignored her small plea and continued until he was fully dressed in front of her. "I don't have time for this, I really do have to go." He fixed his jacket before heading for the door, pulling it open forcefully as he did so.

"Valon!" He paused long enough to look back at her, anger evident in his hard, granite-like gaze, "What the hell is wrong?"

For a while he simple stared at her before shrugging as if he felt nothing, as if they hadn't just been intimate with one another, "Nothing, I really have to go. This was fun Arena, nice to finally get under that icy exterior you put up. I knew I could get under it given time. Well I gotta go! See ya whenever." And with that he left, leaving her alone in the room, flinching a little as she heard the exterior suite door slam shut to finalise his departure.

For a while Arena stared at the bedroom door he'd left open, feeling a little confused over what had just happened. As the last flushes left her body, a sick feeling began to creep its way into her body, bringing a tinge of shame and uselessness as it did so. She'd merely told him the truth which was better than lying to him and letting him think that they were getting into some form of relationship, which was the last thing in the world she wanted. If he wasn't willing to accept that then that was his problem and not hers.

But the shameful feeling continued to spread until she forced herself to lie back down in order to let it consume her for a moment before counting to ten. No, she would not let these lustful feelings rule her life and she would not bow to the demands of the chumped up biker who regularly took cracks at her whenever she was or wasn't present.

Dragging suddenly heavy limbs from the bed, she stood up and began pulling clothes onto her love-flushed body. Somehow shivering, she padded carefully over to her laptop in order to start some work, determined to drive the image of his angry face from her mind; she would not be ruled by him nor any other man so long as she lived.

-----------------

The food in her bowl held no interest for her nor her empty stomach and dry mouth. Alyssa knew she should eat but something just wasn't feeling right and she knew it was the fact that she'd allowed herself to be used by Alister the night before. The waiters were clearing breakfast away, preparing for lunch to be served all around her although none of them dared ask her to move; her family was way too influential when it came to top hotels like this one and nobody wanted to risk their wrath.

Lost in her own turmoil, Alyssa still couldn't shake the feeling of his arms all over her, the passionate brush of his lips as he consumed her body. She grew shamefully hot and bothered just thinking about it, a pink tinge dyeing the cheeks at either side of her nose. Last night had been absolutely explosive and earth shattering, they'd done things they didn't even think about doing the first time round and they'd both shuttered violently over and over again.

But he'd been gone when she'd woken up, probably for longer than she realised as the space bedside her had lain cold and almost untouched. He was still revolted by her although he couldn't seem to help being attracted to her at the same time. It was a vicious circle and one she couldn't allow to continue unless she became enslaved by her physical desire for the man and her body's knowledge of him.

"Oh all alone are we?"

Forcing herself to not to roll her eyes, Alyssa closed them briefly in order to prepare herself for the oncoming onslaught that was her distant snobby cousin, Clarice, whom she hated so much. She also happened to be the cousin who Alister had been flirting with the night before and appeared to go to her room with before turning up, dishevelled, at Alyssa's door mere hours later. She had no idea what had went on between the pair and truth be told, her battered heart couldn't bear to think about.

Taking a deep breath and slapping on a winning, yet no less fake, smile for Clarice's benefit as she raised her head to greet the slim raven beauty, "Hello Clarice. Yes, eating alone, I had a bit of a late night passed there."

Thinly clipped eyebrows shot up with interest as her distant cousin took the seat in front of her, smiling mischievously, "Oh, you dark horse. I remember you leaving the party early. You must have pulled some hot man."

Not really wanting to think of Alister as hot at that moment, although she would be a fool to try and deny how much she was attracted to him, Alyssa's mouth thinned a little as she replied, "That's my business really." She was being deliberately elusive with Clarice, knowing how she loved to take stories to the tabloids in order to get more money to pay for her manicured nails and professionally styled hair.

"Oh, haha, guess you got lucky but you're not spilling." There was a moment of silence, almost as if the raven beauty was expecting Alyssa to enquire over how her night went and who she'd resulted in pulling. When it became clear that Alyssa had no intention of doing such a thing, Clarice continued anyway. "Well I pulled, oh he was so earth shattering under the covers."

Feeling a little alert although not showing it, Alyssa raised her eyebrows in mock interest before returning her gaze to the bowl of muesli in front of her. "Good for you, hope he was a stallion in bed."

"Oh he was. Alister's not one of those men you could take lightly, you know? He needs a woman who has the stamina to keep up with him."

Knowing full well that Alister had spent the night in her bed, Alyssa played dumb and said absolutely nothing although she couldn't quite deny that he had been dishevelled when he'd turned up at her door before seducing her. "He's not really my type…"

Hoping Clarice wouldn't say anymore, she was aghast when the woman laughed out loud, bringing a mischievous and flirty hand to her mouth as if trying not to spill a secret. "Oh darling, Alister is every red blooded female's type of man, if you know what I mean. All those rippling, toned muscles and oh those large hands. He's to die for."

"Oh? I didn't notice…" Alyssa lied, all too aware of what those expert hands were capable of and how those muscles felt under the shirt when she was roaming her hands over them and biting in to them with ecstasy. She just didn't feel like discussing it with someone else right now.

"Oh, my, the rumours are true then…" Clarice giggled in the most girlish manner she could muster before Alyssa sighed in a bored fashion.

"Rumours?" she veined interest, knowing that she'd get the story and gossip regardless if she replied or not.

Clarice giggled again before smiling brightly, "About you having become a prude of course, after that termination and all."

Alyssa's eyes snapped open and her heart wrenched without her soul as the muesli before began fogging in and out of focus before her very eyes. So she'd heard about that particular piece of gossip as well and Clarice being who she was, believed them down to a tee without even asking for confirmation from the source; was Alyssa really that bad of a person?

"Of course, I don't blame you," Clarice continued on, uncaring of the fact that the spoon in Alyssa's hand was beginning to bend with the force of which she had been gripping it in order to keep calm and not strike her distant relative hard on the face. "I wouldn't want to get fat either just to bring a child into the world. Children are for old fat maids who have nothing better to do with their boring lives but to stay at home and look after the children."

Alyssa felt her anger grow with each word that tumbled from the oblivious and rattling brunette's mouths. Clarice really was one of the most selfish people a person could ever encounter and Alyssa despised the distant bond she held with her; it made her feel sick that they were even in the same family, if even so far apart.

"Is that so? Funny thing how I manage a job, a husband and a daughter and yet look at me!"

A familiar voice appeared out of nowhere, like an angel to save Alyssa from her anger at the woman before her. Looking up, she spied Atlanta who, despite the laziness in her voice, was staring at Clarice with emerald hard eyes, carrying her daughter slung against her hip. Bryony was bubbling wildly and excitedly, taking in the room around her as she did so.

Atlanta was furious and she was letting their distant cousin know about it; Clarice responded by looking her up and down before turning away, "Like I said, they're not for real women."

"Alyssa? Take Bryony for me, I'm going to talk to grandfather about cutting little spoilt brats from the company shares with a lower than valued sum. "

Clarice gasped and looked up at her with narrowed eyes, as if challenging her. "You wouldn't dare…"

Atlanta shrugged, glaring right back as she bit out, "Try me, he's been wondering what to buy Aimee for coming of age anyway. But I'll reconsider if you remove yourself now!"

Clarice glared back before realising it wasn't smart to toy with Atlanta, Harold's admittedly favourite relative despite his attempts at being fair. "Fine I'll go…"

"Good because if you don't I'm going to bury my fist in your waif-like face and see how much of a woman you are after." She pointed one finger in Clarice's face, "If you ever imply my child is worthless again I'll ensure you'll regret it with all the power of Gregory Corp and Kaiba Corp behind me, got it?"

For a while Clarice stared back before removing herself from the table, muttering about how people could take things the wrong way all the time with their snobbery. Alyssa looked up, a grateful expression on her face before Atlanta returned her gaze, her face breaking into her usual lazy smile as she took the seat recently vacated and motioned for a waiter to bring a chair for Bryony.

"That was evil, you know she's always had a crush on Kaiba."

Atlanta merely shrugged, "He's my husband now and so help me, if she ever goes near him, I will make good my threat." she place Bryony into the chair so that the girl was squealing and clapping her hands. "And I'm sorry she said all that to you, some people can be so insensitive, are you ok sweetie?"

Alyssa shrugged, trying to appear as if she didn't care but in truth she did; Clarice had hit at a sore spot and it was still raw, still unable to close despite the months. "I will be, she's just an insensitive bitch." She gave Atlanta another grateful smile before returning her attention to her muesli which sat dejected in her bowl.

Atlanta took out a tub of baby food and began feeding some to the bouncy babe, whose crystal blue eyes danced in recognition. "I'm sorry about last night as well, I didn't realise you were having a hard time. I wouldn't have been so insensitive otherwise," Atlanta apologised for what, Alyssa didn't know, while picking up some food the baby seemed hell bent on spitting out, pushing it back into her mouth with the plastic spoon.

Alyssa frowned, curious as to what she meant, "How so? I don't know what you mean."

Atlanta sighed, "I promised her I wouldn't say anything but…Arena told me…no don't be mad at her, you know she can't keep anything from me. We're both worried…and I saw Alister outside last night so don't believe a word that vindictive little shit says ok?"

"What makes you think I care about whatever he does?" Alyssa squeaked, a little angry that they had been discussing her behind her back but trying to remember that it had been for her own good. They cared about her and didn't want her to get hurt.

A sympathetic light came into Atlanta's gaze as she looked at her, pausing mid motion of feeding Bryony, "He was the father of your baby. Its too soon for you not to feel anything when you see him with another woman."

"We had sex, once, that's it!" Alyssa lied through her teeth to one of the only people she could depend upon and was feeling guilty the whole time. But somehow, she was trying to convince herself over her feelings for Alister; she didn't want to feel anything for the man who had cruelly used her then tossed her aside the night before. "It meant nothing."

Atlanta's eyebrows arrowed into a concerned frown, "Can you really say the miracle that is conception meant nothing to you?"

"Coming from the woman who accidentally conceived a man's child despite loathing him?" Alyssa instantly regretted what she said, glancing at the bouncy babe before smiling apologetically at her cousin. Despite the harshness of her words, Atlanta's features barely flickered. "I'm sorry I didn't mean that."

"Which only convinces me more that you do have feelings for Alister." Atlanta merely replied, ignoring the intended jibe as if Alyssa hadn't said it at all.

"Oh, how so then genius?" Alyssa bit out sarcastically.

Atlanta shrugged again as she returned to feeding her young baby, "You wouldn't get so defensive otherwise. Remember me? I denied and ran when I realised I had feelings for Kaiba. I was also very defensive which I'm usually too lazy to be."

At Alyssa's disbelieving look, Atlanta sighed dramatically, "Ok I'm not saying you love the man. I'm just saying that there must be underlying issues there that the two of you need to sort out. You need to speak with him Alyssa. Clear the air."

"He knows that I killed our baby, he doesn't want to talk to me…" He just wants to use and abuse me, take what he wants before leaving me in a desperate heap, alone and cold.

Atlanta sighed and allowed her head to hit the table with a resounding thump, making Bryony laugh out ecstatically in response to her mothers foolery. "For the last time Alyssa, you didn't kill the baby. It was a miscarriage, and it happens to the best of us."

Screwing her face up as to how Atlanta was talking to the table, her forehead still on it as if she was too fatigued to lift her head again. "It was my fault, I didn't slow down! It was a precious gift and I didn't even give it a chance! Alister's right, I even make myself sick!"

"He said that?" Atlanta's head shot back up in response, her eyes wide and stormy, "No way! He knows then?"

Alyssa nodded, "Yes he knows and he wasn't too happy about it either."

Atlanta seemed to consider her words while wiping Bryony's overflowing mouth as the baby laughed, hitting her hand away believing it to be a game. "Have you even told him of your condition Alyssa?"

The red head blinked several times, trying to work out what her condition had to do with anything. In fact, it only served to make her actions out to be even worse than they were before her condition was taken into consideration. "No, why would I?"

"Your Auntie Lyssa's a very silly woman now isn't she Bree?" Atlanta began her usual baby talk with Bryony before looking Alyssa over with serious eyes. "You really need to talk to him Alyssa. He needs to know the truth over what happened. It'll kill you if you don't tell him."

Alyssa shook with the prospect of seeing him again, closing her eyes as a shiver went up her spine. "I can't face him Atlanta…I can't…"

"Yes you can. You're strong, I know you." Atlanta replied determinedly, and Alyssa, knowing Atlanta so much in turn, should have known instinctively that she wouldn't give up on this as soon as she started. "You haven't been yourself, which is understandable, but this will continue to eat away at you until its completely destroyed you. Unless you resolve it and then rebuild your life again."

Alyssa arched an eyebrow in her lazy cousin's direction, "Since when did you become one for the prep talks? You normally can't be bothered." Which was true; when conflict arose in the family, Atlanta normally took a back seat, refusing to get involved and allowing one of the cool heads, like Arena, to calm things down.

A mysterious happy gleam came into the small woman's features, her heart shaped face looking like it was dancing with joy. "You'd be surprised by some of the people in this family capable of prep talks my dear."

Struck by the way she was being mysterious, Alyssa frowned a little as she questioned curiously as she took a sip for her hot, steaming tea beside her, "Oh? Like who?"

"Aimee…"

Alyssa coughed so abruptly that the tea went down the wrong way an scalded her throat. After coughing so much to brought tears to her tears, she stared at Atlanta with the still glistening orbs. "Aimee?"

"Yup!"

"As in our cousin?"

"How many Aimee's do you know?"

"A few but still, our Aimee gave a prep talk? Who to?"

Atlanta merely shrugged as she took Bryony from the high chair, bouncing her upon her knee merrily, "Me."

Wonders never did cease. Since when would Atlanta need a prep talk from the likes of Aimee? Alyssa wasn't even sure if that girl had any feelings at all let alone the capability to empathise with someone before trying to motivate them. "Aimee gave you a prep talk? When?"

Nuzzling Bryony's hair for a moment, Atlanta looked up as if pondering for the correct time and location. "That would be…right before we took that break at the villa a good number of months back."

"You needed a prep talk and didn't tell anyone? What the hell Atlanta?"

The brunette merely shrugged her small shoulders in a laid back fashion, not really being bothered with her cousin's shock. And she was shocked, growing up together they'd shared everything and had always been there for one another. How had that slipped under their radar?

"Well I was in denial to be honest, over everything, the kidnapping of Bryce, the shooting, the birth of my first child and realising I had feelings for Kaiba." Momentarily, Alyssa saw her arm tighten around the bundle of joy grasped under her chin as the little child began playing with one of Atlanta's stray curls. "I cracked…a little and went to Bryce and well he recognised something was wrong and well told Aimee and she was the one who convinced me to go back to Kaiba and to sort my feelings out by having a break at the villa."

"Wow," Alyssa sighed, feeling genuinely surprised that their polarised cousin could be so intuitive to Atlanta's needs at that time and to give her a prep talk. "So that's why you suddenly suggested the break. I know you needed it but I didn't know you had to be pushed in that general direction…and by Aimee of all the people in the world."

"Yeah amazing eh? But don't think I've forgotten about my prep talk to you." Atlanta warned seriously, "I know I wasn't really there an awful a lot during everything with Shawn and Bryony and everything but really, I know its destroying you and well I love you the way you are…or were. Come on Lyssa, at least think about it."

Alyssa closed her eyes; now that Arena and Atlanta knew about the whole story, she was sure they'd be on at her constantly from here on out. They would continue to harass her, egging her to tell Alister about her condition and the actual truth of what happened although it was no less terrible than what was printed in the tabloids.

She sighed in defeat, "You don't understand…it's not just that…he hates me Atlanta and with good reason. When it happened, I avoided him like the plague. Then everything kind of…exploded in my face and well…I know he didn't sleep with Clarice last night."

"I just told you, I saw him drowning his sorrows alone after she'd gone to bed."

Alyssa shook her head slowly, not really wanting to voice it but now, if it got her out of this situation then she'd have to let it slip. "That's not how I knew Atlanta."

She could see that her cousin was confused now so decided to continue before she got to voice that confusion that was written across her features. "The reason I know he didn't spend the night with her is because…he spent the night with,...with me." She sighed again, looking at the table, unable to face the disappointment she knew would be written across Atlanta's features.

When the brunette mother said nothing after what seemed like one of the longest moments of her life, Alyssa looked up to see a small smile on the woman's pretty face. "What? Didn't you hear me?"

Atlanta nodded in an affirmative action, bouncing a restless Bryony once more before looking over her shoulder. "I wish Kaiba would hurry and finish his work so he would take Bryony so we can talk more intimately."

"Kaiba knows?" Alyssa's heart gave a giant lurch in panic at the prospect of her cousin's high powered and judgmental husband knowing her dirty little secret. "Oh Atlanta you didn't…."

The brunette swung back to her, waving off her protest, "Relax, he doesn't really care. You know him, it's none of his business anyway. According to him, he'd known all along from the way you'd behaved that morning he came to get me at the Villa."

"He knew…and he didn't tell anyone?"

Atlanta shrugged as if it was of no consequence, "He said he worked it out from the dates and well knew the tabloids were talking bull. It's not his business to tell anyone, even me apparently but then, if you didn't want us knowing for now, I am not gunna freak out at Kaiba for keeping it secret."

"There's reasons I didn't want you to know, I didn't want you to think little of me…" Alyssa mumbled, lowering her gaze in shame once more.

"Ha! Please! I couldn't think little of you, you're taller than me!" Atlanta laughed, still bouncing the babe on her knee. "Besides, that only proves what I said was true, you do have feelings for him."

"And he's walking all over them!" Alyssa complained before she could stop herself, groaning in frustration as her head hit the table in exasperation, much like Atlanta's had done before. This time Bryony giggled and reached for strands of red to play with, tugging with her might.

"Because you haven't put him straight sweetie and then things can begin to work out."

Alyssa shook her head sadly, "It's too late for that Lanta, it really is! I couldn't bear to, I swear it!" She couldn't bear to put her heart on the line for this man who was willingly believing the worst of her. The last few months had been hard enough without that breaking her as well.

"Is that how you're willing to carry on then Lyssa? In this void that you've built up around yourself to protect your emotions? Where's the life in that? What's the point? Always wondering what would have happened had you chose differently? You have a chance to put him straight, you should do it. He has a right to know!"

To her horror, Alyssa felt tears, emotional this time, welling in her eyes as she shook in a fearful fashion, "I dunno how to Atlanta I just dunno…"

She felt a small womanly hand touch the back of her skull, "Tell you what, take your bike and head down to the villa for a bit and think about what I've said right? After last night, you need to sort yourself out, my dear, ok?" Atlanta's voice was bright as usual with an encouraging tone. "If you won't listen to me then ask Arena, she'll tell you I'm right, well in some respects. She didn't want to get involved which I wasn't going to do until I saw Clarice giving you a hard time. Ok?"

Alyssa rolled her amber eyes before reaching a hand out to still Bryony's question paws pulling at her hair. "She's as bad as Brycie was at her age."

"Apparently I was the same according to old Nick but you wouldn't remember, young one." Atlanta chuckled while Alyssa raised her head to continue playing with Bryony's hand, much to the baby's happiness. "You will consider what I've said, right?"

Alyssa sighed, knowing that although it was none of Atlanta's business, she was right and Alyssa needed to sort out this situation. But truth be told she didn't want to face Alister again, even if it was to tell him the truth of it all; he hated her and would probably hate her more for keeping the truth from him.

"Couldn't you just do it for me?" Alyssa asked hopefully although half seriously but Atlanta stared at her, hardness in her gaze.

"If you don't, I just might! But you know you have to!"

------------------------

"I mean, how can you hate and be attracted to someone all at the same time? It just doesn't make sense dude!"

Valon arched his eyebrow as Alister continued to down another brandy. He'd already had a few by the time he'd arrived after going home to get changed and he didn't seem ready to slow down. Now he was complaining about some woman who had hurt him and yet he was continuing to sleep with her.

He was a fool if he continued to do so, because even Valon was determined to cut off Arena after she used him as she did. It wasn't like he forced himself on her, he gave her a choice and he'd honestly believed she would return his affections. Although it had taken him until morning to realise that his feelings for the woman went far deeper than he'd believed. However, she seemed determined to even stray away from any sort of association with him. No, he didn't have time in his life for that.

"They say there's a fine line between love and hate eh?" Valon asked, taking a large swig from his own beer before planting it on the table a little harder than necessary.

Alister didn't notice as he stared at his empty glass in wonder, "Love eh? Ha, that woman does not have the ability to love. She's evil man, plain evil and yet there's nothing I can do to stop myself."

"Evil?" Valon murmured, unable to keep the scepticism from his voice. "That little number you were with last night?"

"Who?" Alister seemed genuinely confused before narrowing his eyes suspiciously as if Valon had discovered some deep dark secret.

"That little dark number, what was her name? Claire?"

Alister's face seemed to dawn in realisation, as if Valon's words had flicked on the light bulb switch of his slower than normal mind. "Clarice." he said with a little grimace. "Oh no, she's just an aggravating flirt. I merely put up with her to make another woman jealous."

"Did it work?" Valon really wanted to ask who the woman was but decided that Alister might not react very kindly to that after looking suspicious moments before.

Alister shook his head negatively, "I don't think so. She continued to blank me all night…"

"Maybe she didn't want to show her feelings?" Valon suggested helpfully.

But again Alister shook his head, "Naw, she's a go-getter. If she wants something, she'll go for it. Bitch. Funny thing is, I want her now even though we were up all night and I held her in my arms until I snuck out." A sad look that Valon had never seen before came into Alister's face. "Stupid hormones."

"Are…are you in love with this woman dude?" Valon asked, wondering how it was ironic that both of them were discussing Alister's secret love life while Valon also had had a secret that he didn't feel like sharing. Unlike Alister, he hadn't drunk enough to let go of the small amount of dignity he had left to him.

"Love?" Alister shrugged as if the idea was ludicrous but genius at the same time, a perplexed look upon his face. "Who knows? Is it possible to fall in love with a bitch or a cat?"

"Ok maybe not love but there's definitely lust there? Infatuation?"

Alister nodded vigorously, "Yes, plenty of that, on my part. She'll take it if it's offered, but not bothered otherwise. Proven by last night."

Valon seemed to be describing the scenario he had been having with Arena earlier that morning. Yes, he could turn her on but as soon as she got what she wanted she'd frozen into that perpetual ice cube she also was out of bed. But who Alister was talking about was still a mystery as it definitely wasn't Arena, she'd spent all night in Valon's arms.

"Alister, are you infatuated with Abigail?"

Alister froze, staring at Valon as if he'd just smacked him for not reason and was acting innocent over the whole issue. "Are you mad man? Abi? I would never do that to Raph. Sheesh dude!"

"Oh right sorry," Valon apologised, trying to think from where that idea had really come from. He was quite confused by this, Alister never ever shared light on his love life or his personal life; it was quite the surreal situation right here.

"Do you know she aborted my baby?"

The question was so out of the blue that Valon was forced to ask, despite how stupid it was, "Who? Abi?" He cringed as soon as it was out, holding his hands up apologetically, when Alister assumed his death glare he perfected over the years. "Ok, your woman did. Are you sure?"

"Yeah I asked her," Alister replied, lifting his newly filled glass and staring into its dark contents of potent liquid. "Admitted to killing our baby. She didn't even give me a say in the matter dude. I found out in the papers."

"In the papers?" This particular piece of information struck Valon as odd; he didn't know Alister had been sleeping with someone influential enough that the tabloids would give a damn about their personal lives. And now sort of wished that he paid attention to the tabloids if even to know who this mysterious woman was. "Wow, that must have sucked."

Alister gave him a look that told Valon it suck a heel of a lot more than the brunette was suggesting from his monotone voice. "You have no idea."

"So the plan's to stay here and get drunk the rest of the day?" Valon looked at his watch, it was only a little after noon so this could turn out to be a long session if he didn't get Alister home soon. Looking at the red head as he ordered another drink, that prospect seemed to look impossible from where he sat. Valon sighed, almost wishing he'd seduced Arena again been able to stay with her all morning or all day instead of dragging drunken louts home.


	16. You'd Never Guess

**Don't you just hate university work?? It's a pain in the rear end!! Well here's Chapter 16 **

**Thanks to those few reviewers, haha!!**

---------------------

**Chapter 16: Well You'd Never Guess**

It was weird that sometimes your mind just decided things for itself despite the fact that there was no physical evidence to back up its claim. Kaiba sighed physically as his tall frame exited the elevator that had allowed him entry into his secret laboratory under his mansion suddenly knowing that there were intruders despite the fact he couldn't see or hear anyone. Today had been a rather trying day at work where he'd managed to clinch major deals for the corporation when it seemed they had been out of his grasp.

The old Kaiba would never have been bothered by such a hectic day, sitting behind his desk and directing his employees however he saw fit and not giving a toss about anyone with his permanent scowl on his face. But more and more, Kaiba was wishing he could spend more time at home to be with his daughter and wife so that work had become almost like a job now rather than his salvation.

Speaking of which, he had neither spotted nor heard the beautiful duo as he'd roamed his mansion and the nursery in search of them as soon as he'd arrived home. Servants still quivered with fear under his scrutiny but he was finding that he'd been hiring more and more friendly servants rather than those that were merely efficient. Somehow, he thought that his wife was responsible for that.

The nanny had looked up at him as he'd entered the nursery, giving him a non-committed shrug when he'd demanded where his daughter was, glancing into the empty cot in search of the little bundle of happiness that had seemed to make his world perfect. Aggravated over how the nanny was the only servant who refused to shake under him, the cold CEO turned to head down to his lab assuming Bryony had been taken for a day out with her equally absent mother. Changing into a comfortable trench coat and sweat pants, Kaiba headed towards the secret lift in order to get some work done while he had some spare time before the women in his life returned.

However, as he entered the large underground facility, he was met by the familiar delighted squeals of his daughter echoing throughout the pristine white corridors. Frowning, Kaiba advanced through the corridors in search for the tiny source only to find her sitting upon one Arena Gregory's knee in front of a large screen where a Duel Monsters event was being broadcast.

"May I ask how you got down here?" he demanded in a softly dangerous voice.

To his eternal damnation, the platinum haired female merely raised eyes as equally as cold as his before raising her eyebrows in a mocking sort of way. "Relax, Atlanta will be back in a moment, she's fixing the aerial for the television in the next room."

There were two women in the world, other than his wife, who refused to cower or even react under his ruthlessly cold gaze and to his great annoyance, they were both his wife's cousins. Aimee was…well, she was Aimee, as warm as a brick wall in the grips of winter and as lifeless emotionally as a large tanker that had missed the lighthouse and lay dormant among the grips of a cliff edge.

And well Arena was more like him although with a little less irritation evident in everything she did. She was cool and calm in most situations although she was very warm when it came to her family members and it was evident that she cared about their safety a lot. She was a business woman, plain and simple and perhaps the one family member that Kaiba was able to rarely converse with without actually wanting to hit her on the head for stupidity or emotional cries.

The object of their brief conversation sauntered into the room, hips swaying in that carefree little way of hers, her ever present smile lighting her face as if she hadn't a care in the world. "There, all done! Now, just to get some…oh hey you!"

Kaiba took a brief second to enjoy the small blush that formed on his wife's face as she spotted him, her green eyes roaming over him appreciatively before she shook herself and went to his side. He knew immediately that she had been think of the previous night when they'd made love into the early hours of the morning and laying spent at dawn. He'd been the unlucky one that had had to rise for work while she got up to feed Bryony, proceeding to fall asleep with the babe in their massive bed.

Lying there on the huge bed, they'd resembled two little angels in his eyes and the CEO had been utterly devastated to leave them alone but knowing that he had to in order to keep the company going. He still didn't trust others despite the changes that had overcome him in the last year thanks to the appearance of those two lovable females in his life.

"Me and Arena and Bryony are going to watch the Pro-Leagues," she stated as she tilted her head back to gasp up at him with dancing eyes, "Do you fancy it or are you too busy working?"

"And you just had to use my lab for that specific reason?" Kaiba asked, his voice laced with sarcasm and annoyance that didn't fool his wife for a second.

Atlanta shrugged in her usual fashion, "The sound rebounds off these walls better and well makes it all the more…exciting! Oh," she added as she walked back to the large sofa to sit beside Arena, "Mokie called from Brazil, says he's having a blast and that you should try it sometime!"

Arena glanced up at the CEO and nearly laughed out loud at the cold business man's expression as he rolled his eyes and began to leave the room, "I'll make a mental note of it in my diary."

When he was gone, the blond executive turned to her younger cousin, questioning, "Are you sure he doesn't mind me being here?"

A small smile appeared on the brunette's features, "Meh, shouldn't do. It's his sanctuary and all but I think he'd prefer you over the other two. Apparently he prefers you over them in his own weird way. Cool businessmen alike eh?"

"Doowall!" Bryony cried excitedly, clapping her hands together as the first competitors appeared on the screen, absorbing the two women's attention for the time being.

In the room across the hall, secretly so that nobody could see, a small, proud smile appeared on Kaiba's face as he paused in his typing after hearing the small, excited cry of his daughter. _Oh, one day, he'd make a fine duellist out of her! _He thought to himself which was ironic considering how much his life had changed in the last year or so.

He'd spent the latter half of his child hood gearing towards making himself into a stronger person so that he and Mokuba could have a better way of life; especially Mokuba. He was the one single person that he ever cared about and the one person who had been used so many times against him. In a way, his life had been consumed by his little brother and thus providing a life for him through the company.

But then Atlanta had literally bulldozed into his life and everything had changed since then. It was not her friendly nature or her cheerfulness that had pulled him, in fact, he hadn't even cared about that aspect of her personality at first because, those type of traits in people had never impressed the hardnosed CEO; the heavens knew he'd had enough of that coming from the geek patrol throughout the years. Realistically, if he thought he'd end up with someone like that, he'd have poisoned every cheerful and emotional person he knew starting with Téa Gardner.

No, it hadn't been her endless smiles and optimistic nature; it had been her guts and determination. To look at her, you'd never guess how stubborn and hard she could be. She'd spend her life almost sleeping in her office at her Grandfather's company and merely raise her eyebrow in a lazy fashion when he'd pull her about something she'd changed in his household. But boy had they clashed on other things, especially when he'd challenged her opinion on certain things and when she'd start vacuuming at the Gods' knew what hour of the night.

Kaiba hadn't known it then but when they argued, it had helped him a little bit because it meant he could let off some steam. According to Lorna, his secretary, he'd stopped firing so many people at work which had apparently been a little improvement from the point of view of his staff.

Bit by insufferable bit, she made her presence in his life mean something to him, especially when she'd taken on Shawn in that duel, not caring about the consequences. That evening, a part of him had realised how dear she'd become to him and he'd violently rejected the idea; he'd never needed anyone in his life until she bounced in. When he'd first kissed her, he didn't know what to do. He'd been in turmoil over his growing need for her when she'd been blabbering on about the past which wasn't really what he needed to hear and he did the first thing to stop her going on at him.

After that, they had crossed into the point of no return and he'd known it and avoided it like the plague. But then, he'd forgotten her stubborn streak and she'd tempted fate coming into his office in nothing but a short nightdress and that long coat. From that night he had lost his heart to her, something he thought had never worked in years.

From the moment they'd swallowed their pride and admitted how they felt about one another they went from strength to strength, Bryony sealing the deal with her wavy hair so like her mother's and her crystal gaze that reminded him of his own only without any bitterness and a certain purity within it. He was still Kaiba, hardnosed CEO, but he was now an overprotective husband and father first of all. He'd always believed those who married were fools to make themselves so vulnerable to another person and in a way, he knew that Atlanta had power over him. In truth she never exerted it because, he had power over her as well and it was a great partnership built on trust and love. He learnt the long and hard way that financial completion had nothing on what it felt to be whole as a man.

"Kaiba- _dear_," came a loud yell from the room opposite that was tinged with a hint of mockery she always used when she was about to tempt him with something, "are you sure you don't want to watch? Rumour has it that an old veteran is going to be duelling tonight but they won't say who."

"I doubt it's Yugi," Kaiba replied dryly, careful not to get entwined in her playful flirtatious banter due to the fact that they were not in the complex alone; he may be in love but the hardnosed CEO had a reputation to keep up when others were about. "Anyway, I have some work to catch up on before bed."

He heard her over dramatic sigh as she spoke to Arena, "I swear, that man's always tinkering on something. I bet you he's in there trying to update his top of the line computer by fiddling with knobs and special buttons. They're his favourite things in the world to play with you know."

The CEO's hand froze in mid air as he blinked at her deliberate and yet subtle double entendre. Resisting the urge to reply he made a mental note of that little jibe at his prowess, deciding to see that she'd pay for it later on tonight. With that thought, he continued on with his programming experiments, a sneaky smirk spreading across his features in the meantime. Yes, life was good to be Seto Kaiba.

----------

"Oh wow, is that Aster Phoenix?" Atlanta asked lazily as she took a sip of her hot drink from the mug on the completely glass table in front of them. In a tiny cot beside them, Bryony had settled into a nap having fallen over while watching a match with Zane Truesdale showing off his new deck.

Beside her, her usual neutral expression on her slim face, Arena nodded in agreement as the young professional duellist appeared on the screen, waving to his many fans who were screaming his name. Personally, Arena felt a little jump because she'd always had a little soft spot for the young teenager because of his determination and abilities. Time to see who the youngster was up against.

"Time for our newest arrival. It's been quite a while since he entered the duelling scene and his unique deck is sure to drive you all wild." With that, the surround sound was filled with murmurs from the crowd as they animatedly pondered who the special guest was and how his deck was unique.

Arena herself had sat up a little straighter in her seat with anticipation while Atlanta sipped on her hot drink in an easy going fashion. However, Arena's eyes studied the screen, eager to see just who was trying to defeat the whiz kid who the executive admired so much.

She'd always been a fan of Duel Monsters but it was only recently that she watched it all the time. Usually she just checked up the scored on her computer and the league tables, wondering who would win at the end of a season. But lately, she'd been watching it whenever she had no work to do usually coming over to Atlanta's in order to watch it with company.

It had been a month since Abigail's wedding and it had been one of the longest months of Arena's life. During the day she was fine, always busy with work and colleagues enough to distract her from any treacherous thoughts that may stray to an area she really didn't want to go. But at night, when the television was off and the computer held no more work to be done she'd lie back in her large double bed and wish that sleep would take her swiftly so that she didn't have to think for too long.

Sometimes it worked and at others it failed miserably. There were nights when she'd force herself into a tight ball with her eyes cringed tightly shut to block out all thought. At other times, when fatigue took her, she'd wake up in the early hours of the morning breathing wildly with her face flushed hotly while her body was drenched in sweat and overwhelmingly alive.

And it was all his fault. _Him_, with his enchanting yet lying eyes that were depths of emotion and promise. _Him_, with his quirky flirtatious smile and lips that knew how to ignite passion and desire with a simple touch. _Him_, with his glorious godlike body that had known so expertly how to sate that fire that his touch and kisses had promised. _Him_, with his indifference and casual nature, being able to walk away without a second glance and live his carefree life in style and unharmed.

Oh, Arena had been a fool. She never should have given in to a man who had only taken her to prove that she was as human as the rest of the world and that her icy exterior was just a defence mechanism against the world's evil temptations. All her life she resisted all sorts of men and yet that single man had managed to destroy the foothold of her life and values.

"Oh, wow, Valon!" Atlanta's voice seemed to act as a glass of cold water being poured over her head to rust the wheels from turning back to that night.

Arena shook herself from her thoughts, turning confused eyes towards Atlanta, frowning at her for her to explain how she'd managed to read her mind so accurately. "What? Valon? What about him?"

Atlanta waved a small hand at the screen, "Come on don't tell me you're not shocked as well."

Arena continued to stare at her in confusion, beginning to wonder if she'd misheard what her cousin had exclaimed, not interested in what was on the screen. "Shocked about what?"

"You know, the duel?"

Arena was still uncomprehending everything her cousin was saying, "Did you or did you not just exclaim, 'Oh Valon!'?" Arena asked in a slightly higher pitched voice than her cousin usually spoke in, causing those green eyes to turn to her; the expression there seemed to tell the blond that Atlanta believed she was floating about in her own universe, which hadn't been a lie really.

"Uh _yeah_," Atlanta emphasised in a slightly sarcastic manner, "are you even watching the duel?" Her tone was slightly suspicious.

Still confused, Arena turned back to the screen to see just how wired up Atlanta was feeling. She supposed it was still hard being a mother of a young child barely getting any alone time and balance a career on top of it. Perhaps Atlanta was even more tired that Arena was, which the blond almost found impossible to contemplate.

Her mouth ran dry and a little squeak of surprise worked its way up her throat as soon as her eyes found the large screen once more. Aster's opponent had been brought out while she'd been distracted contemplating how uselessly wound up she had been the last month since the wedding. But it appeared to be the last person Arena wanted to see and yet the person her body wanted to see most of all.

"Valon…"

"Now she gets it. I swear 'Rena, you're working yourself too hard these days, you've hardly been with it at all lately. You need a rest."

Atlanta's worried words seemed to come from a distance as Arena's world began to shrink until the only thing she could see or think about was the tall brunette standing on screen with a duel disk strapped to his arm and a determined expression in his usually dancing blue eyes. He was wearing clothes of his usual style although without his typical shoulder pads or biker goggles. Looking closely, she could see a shadow of stubble across his jaw line that bizarrely, made his affect on her system all the more intense until she had to close her legs tightly in reaction to the sensations running through her. He was still devastating then.

"I didn't know he was returning to duelling, did he say anything to you about it?"

Jumping awake from her dirty thoughts, Arena glanced wildly at Atlanta, the screen dragging her eyes back to it in less than a second. "No, why, when would he tell me?"

"Oh you know, you were pretty close the night of the wedding and…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Arena screeched in panic, which was so unlike her that she felt Atlanta tense unusually beside her on the sofa. "I mean," Arena immediately began amending herself, "we only kissed, briefly and drunkenly. Not much talking involved. It was just a kiss."

"O…k, calm yourself, you're too tense." Atlanta advised, relaxing again as she brought her mug to her lips once more. "Or else, I'll send you to the villa too to catch a break."

Striving to regain her usual composure, Arena breathed slowly before shrugging lightly, "Can't, you already sent 'Lyssa and apparently, the alone time is doing wonders. Too bad."

It was aggravating to think that the simple image of the man on the screen was enough to wind Arena up so tightly that she was biting the head of her cousin in such a fashion. Atlanta would surely be confused and begin to question her unusual behaviour if she continued to behave in such a way so she would have to make an extra effort to keep her feelings and emotions in check.

"Whatever," Atlanta sighed, laying back to observe the duel that had already commenced on the screen. "Oh, that's an unusual monster, its just a helmet."

"Yeah and it had no attack points…either he got a desperate first draw or it has some special ability," Arena agreed, trying to keep her voice cool as if she really didn't care about the match in front of her. Her insides were a mess, usually she'd be for Aster to win but right now, she couldn't even pick a favourite.

Realistically, Valon should be on the bottom of her favourite list and she should be routing for her normal duellist as usual; but something had struck a chord within her and she was finding herself divided. No, she had to hate Valon, she had to. The way he'd treated her, as if she was some cheap tart, had been appalling, no, he didn't deserve her support.

"Go on Aster!" she found herself cheering when the young professional attack Valon's monster with his own. Nice, she thought to herself, clenching her fists tightly. For some reason she wanted Valon to lose, needed to see him get beaten in some way. "Woo!"

Her eyes glared at the screen as Valon's points lowered some but shot open when Aster's points mimicked his a moment later. "Huh?"

"Trap Card," Atlanta murmured, folding her arms, a small smile on her face, "Hmmm, guess Aster underestimated him. Oh, special ability, he just brought it back from the graveyard."

"My Psychic Armour Head is special summoned back to the field once it gets destroyed in battle, cool huh?"

"Whatever, I place a card face down and end my turn."

"Here goes, I play my spell, Armoured Gravitation." Arena's eyes narrowed on the screen; despite the fact that his monster had been destroyed, Valon had yet to flinch and here he was, uncaring that he was going up against an almost undefeated Aster Phoenix. "I can summon four armour monsters from my deck and I choose, Burning Knuckle, Double Cloth Armour, Trap Buster and Black Hole Shield."

Monsters began filling up his spaces causing Arena to sit forward with interest, eyes narrowing in on the blue monsters that together looked like a scattered suit of high tech armour. "I've never seen any of them before…"

"I've heard rumours about them," Atlanta informed her, stifling a yawn with the back of her hand, "I didn't think they existed but there you have it, they actually do. Have to see what this guy is capable of."

Arena glanced over toward her with a single, sardonic eyebrow raised as Atlanta's droopy eyes continued to stare at the screen, "And wow, don't you look excited."

Atlanta raised her middle finger, her eyes not leaving the screen, "One day, when you have the guts to have kids, you will understand my dear. Oh and let's not forget the ever so dreamy husband who keeps me awake most nights."

Arena cringed a little at this although her insides were doing tumbles at an alarming rate; she'd never wanted to have children and nor had she wanted a man in her bed. But now that she experienced the warmth and heat provided, she envied Atlanta the constant attention she'd have every night in bed.

Keeping up her usual façade, Arena rolled her eyes as she usually would have done months ago before turning back to the screen, "I think I'll pass."

Even Atlanta shot up a little then when Arena looked towards the screen and froze in semi-shock. Valon was now fully, and supposedly _virtually_, dressed in the armour that he had summoned to the field and was pointing at Aster with a funny stance. Arena's eyes went wide as her mouth fell open, just a little bit.

"Confused?" the commentator exclaimed brightly from the screen, "Cuz I know we are! He's actually wearing the armour! Valon is wearing the virtually summoned armour! Wow technology these days!"

Arena mentally sighed; some people had absolutely no imagination when it came to how far technology could go. This wasn't something new and innovative when it came to technology, she'd seen evidence of such programs during her junior years at school.

No, it wasn't the technology that surprised her, it was Valon. She'd also known he was unlike anybody she'd ever known, considering he got her into bed, but this was just on a whole new level. He had had those kind of cards and yet he'd never even duelled with them? He'd never even so much as shown her them! And they were unique within themselves and he'd kept them hidden.

"You seem intrigued," Atlanta remarked, sliding down to the side so that she was curled up in a ball beside her older cousin. "Could it be anything to do with lover boy on the screen?"

Arena took a mental deep breath before sighing as if in exasperation, "Please, his deck is a little surprising to the keen observer, that is all."

"I'm saying nothing…" Atlanta said in a clear voice that meant that she was saying a lot in remaining silent. Arena rolled her eyes once more before concentrating on the match.

"Wow," Atlanta murmured ten minutes later when the duel came to an end as Aster's life points dwindled to zero despite the small smile on the young professional's face. "That deck's pretty impressive once it gets going. That Big Bang Boom just…well it wiped the floor with all their monsters before taking out both their life points. I can't believe Valon won with ten, _ten_, life points."

"Valon beat Aster?" Arena squeaked, unable to take it in, "How? I had no idea he was a great duellist."

Atlanta merely shrugged at this assumption, "Well he never let on and its not like you to judge people by their cover." Arena blinked a number of times before rolling her eyes again, "And that's becoming quite the irritating habit of yours deary."

"Only because you keep insinuating that I have something for Valon," Arena replied, allowing her cousin to know that she was aggravated by the thought.

"And since when have you ever cared about and kissing-up-trees jibe thrown your way throughout he years?" Atlanta sent back without so much as a loss in beat.

"I do when its someone like Valon, argh, he just…oh whatever." Arena sighed knowing that it was pointless to argue with Atlanta because of her aloof and carefree attitude towards life. No matter the argument, she never seemed to care and yet always seemed to win them which was why Arena normally stayed out of them, _normally_.

"You sound like the voices in my head…" Atlanta sighed with a small smile on her face as she curled up into a tighter ball.

Arena raised her eyebrow in an amused fashion, "What voices are we talking about here?"

Atlanta stifled a yawn before trying to reply, "The voices that used to deny that I was attracted to Kaiba. Ha, that was a pitiful argument and a pointless one to begin with."

What made it all worse was that the blond could not deny her feelings without lying to herself. She was already lying to everyone about the extent to which she had gotten involved with Valon. Arena found herself sighing once more, something she found herself doing a lot lately, as her eyes remained on the figure of Valon on the screen as he graciously accepted his cheer of approval from the crowd while advancing towards the youthful pro to shake his hand in thanks. Aster didn't seem to mind the defeat and actually seemed quite impressed with the duellist himself.

"There you have it Ladies and Gentlemen, there's a new guy on the block and he looks about to take the professional duelling world by storm. And by the looks of it, he's won a few hearts along with that duel!" The screen flashed to scores of screaming and chanting females and Arena felt her chest clench just a little as she realised Valon could have the pick of them when he wanted to - not that she really cared.

-----------------------

"Valon's deck looked unique and impressive to say the least, quite unexpected." Aimee's voice carried over from the other side of the telephone, making Arianna smile in response as she continued to listen. "How come you missed it?"

The blond sighed a little, staring at the report in front of her with a heavy heart. A History of Duelling and It's Relation to the Ancient World, was one subject she almost wished she hadn't taken up. As a keen historical researcher, she loved the subject but it carried a lot of weight so much so that she found herself with little time to herself in order to do the things she loved. She found herself missing a lot of duels on television as a result of her busy workload.

"I've been doing a dissertation on the relation of Duel Monsters and previous games held by ancient civilisations including Atlantis using previously unknown discoveries which is pretty cool." Arianna tried to sound enthusiastic but the way her eyes drooped, she couldn't quite make a good fake smile in her voice. "You'd love the work."

"Sounds interesting," Aimee murmured before replying, "But you're tired."

"Yeah but I have another research project on Dojo's that practice in the same pattern of ancients as well, my dissertation tutor is setting me up with an interview with someone who studied the art in that fashion. So no time to sleep much haha." Her laughter held a certain mocking edge to it but Arianna knew that once she'd finished this piece she could return home for the winter holidays; just one more piece before her exams following the holidays.

"I suppose university is not supposed to be easy," Aimee said in her usual tone of observation, "I intend to do a course like yours of course so I have it all to look forward to although my ambition is not to teach, like yours is."

Arianna almost laughed as she thought of the possibility of Aimee standing at the top of a classroom preparing to lecture a class full of children in the historical sides of Duel Monsters. She would probably be the most hated teacher in the school because of her seemingly dull ways. "Well you know me, I like children."

"Each to their own, give me a book any day."

"You'll never change, so how's the academy, missing me yet?" Arianna changed the subject before Aimee could reply to her dry comment.

"You have no idea," she heard Aimee sigh from the other end of the phone, wondering how it could get much worse now that Atticus wasn't there to send her out on a rampage, "that Hassleberry won't leave me alone, him and that Blair Flannigan girl. They are driving me nuts."

"Huh?" Arianna squeaked a little, surprised by this development, "Hassleberry? How so?" He had never shown any like or dislike of Aimee before Arianna had graduated so this new development was interesting.

"He seems to feel that now our best friends have left, its natural that he attaches himself to me. It's enough to make me want to promote myself to Obelisk Blue but then, that Blair girls there and she's not much better, at least she returns to her own dorms at night, I'm still stuck with him in Ra Yellow."

Although Aimee couldn't see her face, Arianna couldn't help but raise her eyebrows, garnering several confused looks from those present in the college library surrounding her. She knew that she wouldn't be able to keep up the conversation despite the fact she was whispering, she was still disturbing others that were trying to study.

"Well, try not to break their hearts too bad Aims. Listen I have to go but I'll phone you tomorrow, ok?"

"You're in the library again aren't you?" was Aimee's mocking reply before Arianna heard her sigh, "Ok, talk to you again."

Arianna hung up her cellphone, glancing in apology towards the other students present before checking the time on her watch. She had a meeting with her course tutor just before lunch and it was important that she wasn't late. The glance at the time let her know that she had fifteen minutes in order to get to the office in time for the meeting.

Sighing over the fact that she hadn't gotten as much work as she'd hoped done during this trip to the library, due to Aimee's phone call, Arianna stood up and began packing away her laptop and books to drag them all the way towards her tutor's office in order to be briefed on her dissertation. The bag was heavy as she pulled it over her shoulders and began her trek towards the office, which involved going out into the sudden storm before climbing four levels of stairs to the top floor of the office building.

"Ah, Miss Arianna Gregory, so nice to see you again," Her tutor met her at the door, using her father's name rather than her own in a way that she usually hated but decided to say nothing against. He'd given up after repeatedly trying to remind that middle aged woman that Gregory was her father's name and not her own. "Come in, you're just in time to meet the man I chose for your research."

Arianna felt excitement at this, finally getting to meet someone who trained as a duellist through means of ancient style dojos that were still scattered across the world. A smile plastered on her face, she dragged her bag into the cramped office before the thing fell with a thump to the floor as her eyes shot wide and her mouth fell open on a gasp.

"This is Mr Zane Truesdale. Mr. Truesdale, this is Arianna Gregory, she'd our top freshman." Her tutor said, oblivious to the expression that was now on the blind's face as her eyes fell on the aqua haired professional duellist who was staring back at her with his usual unreadable eyes.

"There must be some sort of misunderstanding Ms Smaile." Arianna said immediately, surprised that her voice held so strong, her eyes going to the woman with splattering of grey throughout her hair, "I wanted somebody who trained in a dojo." She felt his eyes still on her and wished with all her might that he would just look away.

It would have been worse if he had been standing she supposed because the physical evidence of his prowess impressed many women and had an awful affect on their knees, something she was willing to admit but as long as it wasn't to anyone other than herself and as long as it wasn't out loud. Damn it, he was a formidable opponent and one she didn't want to clash with over her research projects.

"And what's your problem dear?" Ms Smaile asked in a sweet voice tha held a warning not to show her up in front of Zane Truesdale, one of the greatest duellists that ever lived.

"He went to Duel Academy, not a dojo." Arianna decided to inform her in a knowing voice that seemed to have no effect on the woman's facial expressions.

"I know dear."

"Huh?"

Zane decided to speak then, his eyebrows raised as he continued to watch Arianna with those gorgeous, cool eyes of his, "What, Miss _Gregory,_ is saying is that she is unaware that I grew up attending a dojo dedicated to the way of Cyber duelling. I find it interesting how so little people are aware of this fact."

He seemed to be mocking her with his words including the way he stressed her father's surname, well aware that she had never in her life used it before and he was intrigued as to why she was introduced as a Gregory today. But he also seemed to enjoy confirming the fact that he would be her research project for the rest of her first year.

"Surely a professional, such as Mr. Truesdale, can't afford to take too much time out of his career to help me." Arianna knew she was clutching at desperate straws but she desperately didn't want to spend time with this man, her sanity would be in danger if she did.

"Oh that's no problem, let me worry about that Miss _Gregory_." This time his voice almost seemed to caress that name although her tutor still seemed oblivious to the growing tension between the two young adults in the room.

Arianna sighed, closing her eyes briefly as if a shot of pain had made her winch. Opening them again, her eyes met his challenging gaze by which she just nodded, a new determination to prevent this man from intimidating her further flooding through her. She immediately turned her attention to her tutor and gave her a winning and yet fake, smile. "Well then, that's great Ms Smaile, means I can start right away and get it over with."

"Miss Gregory can just let me know when she…_needs_ me," Zane commented in a dry fashion, stressing the word in a subtle tone. Arianna knew what he meant when he said that and it was not anything to do with duelling; when Zane Truesdale had become a flirt, she would never know but his attentions were currently and always would be, unwelcome.

Ms Smaile was still oblivious to the tension that was present between the younger people in the room; Arianna didn't know how because she was sure that in the time she'd been in the office, her face must have turned a hundred different shades of red. The older woman sat with her hip against the edge of her desk, glasses smartly at the end of her nose and her thin arms folded across a flat chest.

Arianna experienced a startle jolt then. Blinking several times when she realised she'd noticed this detail about her supervising tutor, it was almost something a jealous wife would notice, in that "she's not even that pretty" scenario when faced with a mistress.

"Oh you are such a generous man Mr Truesdale, not only do you and your family keep us funded but to take up my offer on such short notice, thank you."

Arianna had to will herself not to act surprised by this knowledge; the Truesdale family were rich? Since when? And they funded the university? For some reason, she found this particular piece of information irritating as it almost made her even more I debt to the man who seemed determined on becoming the bane of her life.

"Well, Miss Gregory, I think we know now who you can study, why don't you continue planning and then we can schedule an appointment next week?" The tutor looked to her watch as if she was suddenly in a hurry, "I have another appointment off campus so maybe we can continue this then?"

Feeling a little suspicious but still being enveloped in a sense of relief over being released from the confines of this office, the blond nodded slowly, a small frown on her face as she turned to leave, "Ok Ms Smaile. I'll email you with times when I can make another appointment. Thanks very much for seeing me today I…"

"Ahem, Miss Gregory, before you go, perhaps we can do lunch in order to discuss your project…"

Arianna swung back around to find that Zane was now standing and watching her with his usual unreadable expression on his face. "What? Lunch? Now?" she interrupted him, her voice taking an unnatural pitch.

Zane tilted his blue head to the side a little, although his expression remained neutral as he gave his head a soft incline, "That would be appropriate, I have a plane to catch tomorrow so it would be beneficial if we met sooner rather than later, if that's not a problem of course."

Arianna had to hold herself from denying this request or at least trying to make up an excuse so she didn't have to go. The reality of the situation was that she had a research activity to do which was half of her module course grade and couldn't afford to fall behind if she wanted the best grade possible. She could always just drop out and repeat but she'd paid for this course, out of her own money, without asking her father nor accepting his aid. Talk about rocks and hard places and being wedged in between.

"Uh…sure…when?"

"Now, I thought we'd established." Arianna stared at him, feeling a little stupid as he bid farewell to the tutor before sweeping from the room and gently pulling her along with him towards the staircase. "I know a nice place down the road, my driver can take us there."

"What's wrong with the university canteen?" she squeaked in protest, trying to take her elbow from his grip while hurrying her footsteps to keep up.

"Oh you know, not in the mood for hero worship, somewhere more private would be in order for our discussion." was his smooth reply, his grip on her arm becoming iron-like as he pulled her down the stairs, uncaring that she was nearly stumbling the whole way.

"Snob…" she bit out, more out of frustration over the way her pulse had picked up from the moment he'd touched her. Now, she couldn't get herself free of him which was making it all worse.

Walking, or stumbling, across the reception area, Zane seemed oblivious to the admiring glances he received as people stopped their everyday duties in order to stare at them in an awe-struck fashion. Arianna rolled her eyes, pulling her pack tightly over her shoulder in aggravation with her free hand as they swept through the front doors.

"Get in," he invited as a doorman opened a blacked out door for her as soon as he saw she was with his boss. Shrugging free of him, she straightened out her blue jacket before hoping into the back seat and sliding as far into the distant corner as the small confines would allow. If Zane found this behaviour odd then he made no comment when he slid in beside her and directed the driver onward.

Determined to blank out his dominating presence beside her, Arianna clutched her heavy bag to her chest with both arms as she stared out the window. It was late autumn, almost winter now and it showed with the days only having brief scatterings of sunshine. Today, it was overcast and looked ready to rain at any moment, a perfect setting for her ever perfect mood.

There was a small queue outside the restaurant as they pulled up outside in order to be led indoors. Again, with only a slightly more intense than before, Arianna felt many eyes upon her as she made the short journey inside to be led to a highly exclusive table. She didn't seem to have a choice over her jacket as it was removed from her and placed over her chair.

"A glass of wine sir?"

Zane held up his hand, softly rejecting the offer, "No thank you. Some water for me, still if you please."

Arianna glanced up at him and noticed he still hadn't taken his seat; he was watching her expectantly, as was the waiter, obviously waiting for her to say something. For a moment, their eyes met, causing her to hastily look away in order to mumble, "The same for me thank you very much."

Beside her, her sandwiches lay, buried in her bag and apparently abandoned since she couldn't whisk them out in order to eat in front of all the waiters and highly established people present. Oh this day just kept getting better and better. She hated such situation and social engagements like these and yet here she was, in the middle of the day, doing lunch at a swanky restaurant.

"So, how've you been Miss Gregory?"

Arianna's eyes snapped up towards Zane and found that he was offering her a menu and staring at her with intent in his eyes. Her own eyes narrowed as she forced herself to remain calm. "My name is Arianna," she murmured quietly as she took the menu from him in order to look at it, stopping herself from gawking at the prices; she could afford them now but something instilled within her refused to go out and pay these prices for food when they would feed so many people in the world.

"Hn, my bad. When I'm introduced to somebody, I generally use the name given," Zane replied in a cool manner, opening his own menu as if he hadn't spoken.

Arianna glared at him for a second before returning her gaze to the booklet in front of her, deciding that just this once she would use the cards and allowance provided by her father. She'd be damned if she was going to allow him to pay for her.

"You still haven't answered my question, Arianna," he decided to remind her after a moment of awkward and tense silence during which the blond was staring at the sandwich section, trying to decide whether to have cheese or not.

"I've been busy with university work," she replied in a vague manner although ti wasn't far from the utter truth. She had been so busy that she had barely anytime to even think about her emotions or social life.

"I see," was Zane's quiet reply before he signalled for the waiter to approach their table. "I'll have the BLT on brown, wholemeal bread. And Miss Gregory?"

She didn't miss the deliberate insult or the way the waiter's eyes widened as he looked her over from head to toe. She was Arianna Goldblum, mysterious daughter of Nicholas Gregory, heir to one of the most powerful oil companies in the world. In society, everyone knew of the Gregory's and right now, this waiter was overawed b her for the first time since they'd sat down, for once taking his eyes off Zane.

Determined not to make anything of her new status, Arianna coughed a little before giving the waiter a small smile, "I'll have a jacket potato with mushroom and lemon sauce thank you."

When the waiter left, taking her shield, the menu, with him, Arianna's hands came together on her knee and began fidgeting, hidden beneath Zane's line of vision. She was still annoyed with the fact that she had had to come to this restaurant with him when she could be eating her self-made sandwiches while reading over her notes. "Why are you doing this Zane?" she eventually demanded, a tight frown on her face as she raised her eyes to meet his.

If he was surprised by her outburst, he didn't show it, merely kept his face impassive in its handsomeness before replying, "Am I allowed to ask why it bothers you that I eat lunch like any other human?"

"You know that's not what I meant!"

"Oh?" he enquired softly, raising one eyebrow in an inquisitive manner, "then what did you mean?"

"Oh, perhaps that you're deliberately making me feel uncomfortable by calling me Miss Gregory when you know I use my mother's name, Goldblum?"

"Ahem," Zane shrugged a little, as if indifferent, "I thought that you had perhaps begun using your father's name. It would be useful for your own reputation."

Arianna frown heavily, biting the insult on her tongue for a moment before replying, "And I suppose _I_ would be one of those people who would do that in order to get what I wanted."

Zane shrugged once more, "I don't know what you would do."

"Oh, that's right, that's because _you_ don't know me," Arianna bit out, her glare intensifying while she had to prevent herself from raising her voice, "The only thing you know is that I apparently sleep with any of my male friends and dance between them for sexual favours."

"I sorely hope you were referring to Gonzalez and company with that statement," Zane said in a dangerous tone, his eyes narrowing on her face. "If I thought for a moment you'd seduced my little brother then your life would not be worth living."

Beneath the table, Arianna's nails bit into her skin as she tightly clenched her fist in anger, "Do not say such things you overbearing son of a bitch." Arianna hissed in his general direction, fully prepared to storm out of this restaurant and leave him alone. "Sy is my friend and that's all. How you could suggest that is completely uncalled for and ugh…vulgar. Argh, I can't do this, I can't work with you…"

"You don't have a choice, you've already agreed and the uni would not allow you to go back on your word when my family is such a needed benefactor."

Arianna froze, her hands splayed across the table as she prepared to stand in order to storm away from him and his outrageous accusations; angry blue eyes stared into those green-blue depths of Zane as he confidently watched her, knowing that she was stuck in this predicament. She could get help from her family but then, she would have to learn to stand on her two feet one day.

"Why?" she asked simply, staring at him with all the confusion she felt.

"I was asked to help a young girl who was having trouble finding a suitable candidate, so I agreed. Ms Smaile needed a favour. And you need to get your research done and thus, can't afford to waste time."

Somehow, she had a suspicion that he was aware of exactly how tapped for time she actually was; her first test subject had been a pro duellist who had grown up in a dojo outside of Domino and had been more than willing to help her with her work. Arianna had just, perhaps naively, underestimated just how willing he was where she was concerned. The result had been her moving flat on campus just so that he wouldn't be able to call her or call on her with his constant proposals for love, marriage and even sex. The rumours had been rife and she'd had to block them out by carrying on with her work. But her dissertation research needed done and she had been scared to assign anyone new.

"Fine," Arianna sighed, sinking back into her seat as their lunch appeared in front of them. This was her last chance to get her work done and they both knew it to be the case.

"I'm glad you at least have a sensible head upon your shoulders," Zane spoke evenly, lifting up part of his sandwich in order to take a slow bite before placing it back upon his plate. Arianna watched him chew slowly, somehow feeling herself imitate it herself even though she'd yet to take a bite. Feeling a little ashamed, she lowered her gaze before he continued after swallowing, "So, we need to schedule our meetings for information."

Arianna glanced up from her plate and met his intent gaze before lowering her eyes once more, "I can take care of most of it now if you want." It was a lie but she was well prepared to fob off as much as she could if it meant not staying in this man's presence much longer. She'd never liked him at school and now, they were being forced together once more.

"I doubt that would provide a good grade, Miss Goldblum," Zane replied, for once using her given name as opposed to her father's. Perhaps he now sensed that she was tired of clashing with him and just wanted to be out of his presence. "I know this situation isn't ideal but we must make do."

She frowned at her plate for a moment, his words striking a chord within her; perhaps he'd had little choice in this matter and had been taking his aggravation out on her, deliberately angering her to make himself feel better about the situation. "When would you be available then?"

"Hm," his soft voice sounded as if he approved of her acceptance of the situation, which had been evident in her own tone and words, "I am available next Friday, late afternoon, if that suits. That should be sufficient time to acquire foundation information on the dojo."

Late afternoon, meaning that it would be dark by the time they'd finish. Working until dark with Zane Truesdale was not something she would look forward to but if it got her, her grades then she would have to put up with it. "Very well," she replied with a nod, popping a mushroom into her mouth so she could chew slowly, giving her an excuse not to say anymore.

She looked up then to find him staring at her with an odd expression in his gaze, one that seemed to make her blood run cold and her heart become iced over. Was it dislike she saw there? Annoyance? His gaze seemed to sharpen darkly on her until it almost pierced her painfully so that her mouth ran dry and her breathing receded.

"Is there something wrong Arianna? I do hope you're still not being stubborn, I thought you'd accepted there was nothing we could do about the situation."

She found herself shaking her head, feeling almost dumbfounded for a second; she knew he could be intimidating but this was something else, she could barely speak. Finding her thoughts a little muffled, she coughed in order to think of something to say, "N-no, I understand. I was just thinking of what else you could bring with you."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Ah…" Arianna wildly searched her mind for a suitable answer, "p-perhaps a picture, or two?"

"Hm, very well then," he replied smoothly, lifting his glass of water and taking a slow sip before returning to his sandwich.

The rest of the meal passed in a slow pace, during which Arianna hadn't known what she had done wrong. Zane's attitude had suddenly changed and he seemed to have erected a wall between them and become quite impersonal. Not that she was complaining but it did make her wonder exactly what she'd done. They simply continued their lunch, although she wasn't feeling very hungry anymore and arranged for their next meeting of when he was in town.

Ignoring her request to pay her share, he simply stood and escorted her from the restaurant, collecting his card on the way. In the car, she noticed that this time, he stared out the window as if in deep thought, making no effort to engage her in further conversation.

"I'll contact you with details," Zane informed her as she climbed from the vehicle, his voice seemingly emotionless as he did so.

For what seemed like a long time, she stared after the car as it drove off, somehow wondering if the old, uncaring Zane was coming back to the surface and she had simply eluded herself into believing that some form of normalcy was forming for the professional duellist. If that day had succeeded in anything, it was that it reminded her simply that in reality, despite being good friends with his younger brother, she did not know Zane Truesdale at all.

"Wow, this research project should be a blast."

----

What was it with families constantly worrying about you when you need it least? Long after something strange and dramatic happens, they continue to pester you regardless of you reassurance that you are really fine. Sometimes, you just needed to get away from society and life and just learn to simply be once more. To relax and not think of stress and to re-evaluate your goals in life. Sometimes, trauma could have that effect on people.

If only family phone calls were as soothing as the cool breeze whipping through Alyssa's hair as she sat on Atlanta's favourite out a bit at sea on a large sand spit. All around her gulls gawked and sang as they whizzed into the raging waters below like arrows with deadly accuracy in order to catch their food. They were truly a sight to behold someone that seemed to have lost their path and meaning in life.

The last month, Alyssa had spent here, staying at their warm villa, just relaxing and taking it easy. For once she wasn't blaming herself nor beating herself up; no those days were behind her now. She'd finally had her say over the whole episode and after the papers were printed the following morning, she would finally be free of the death glares and mocking attitudes.

The reporters had come when she'd called, swarming like maggots to a corpse when they sensed the exclusive she was about to give. They'd left earlier at her insistence and confirmation that no more words would be uttered for the papers from her lips. This was her story and clearing the air was her aim. Let them believe what they want, she gave them the truth and after a week or so, she would be able to move on.

Recently, she'd been considering her options in life. She'd always been a thrill-seeker, living on the edge and not caring what tomorrow brought. She'd never shown any interest in the company or in her own personal goals within her family, leaving it to people like Arena who had such ambitions.

But now, things had changed; for a brief time, she'd had a future, a miracle in the palm of her hand. It may not have happened this time for her but it was proof that the unimaginable did happen and that she had the potential to be something she never saw herself becoming.

When this violent storm finally passed, the world and her family - and Alister - would see an Alyssa they never knew existed.

-------------

**Hope you liked…I know, it's the middle when things don't happen much lol **


	17. Of Paper Planes

A/N: Sorry I've been so busy with essays at the moment and family business!! Here yas go!!

**Chapter 17: Of Paper Plans**

The golden glazed ray filtering through the large windows of Petro's Café seemed to enhanced the already glowing mood a Abigail as she sipped her early morning herbal green tea with small, deliberate sips in between glancing up at her husband then looking out for his friends to arrive. He hadn't seen them in about a month and it was time they caught up before things got too hectic in their lives.

A part of her still couldn't believe that she was now married to Raphael despite the fact that he had been very conservative in his approach of her in requesting for her hand. She had fallen in love with him gradually during their friendship back in France, when he'd tentatively shown her around the sight-seeing and tourist places. He'd never once hit on her or let her know that he'd felt the same way until the day he had suggested marriage to her when they had gone travelling.

In fact, he'd never even uttered those three words to her once throughout their whole honeymoon but Abigail tried not to let it bother her. He'd had a hard childhood and probably found it hard to develop emotional attachments. He cared for her and for now, that would have to be enough for the eldest daughter in the Gregory family.

"Is that coffee ok?" she asked Raphael in a soft voice when he hadn't spoken in ten minutes. She knew he'd enjoyed it since the cup had been empty for over five minutes now.

"Hmm," was his reply by he gave her a small smile, then bent to kiss the top of her golden head to let her know that he found her concern cute and endearing. "It was delicious as always."

Abigail screwed up her face a little, shaking her hair a little to hide the small shiver that ran through her system at his attentive gesture. "Told you that Petro's is the best place in town. That's why me and girls always come here."

"I remember you telling me like seventy times or so a day when we were in France," he said, his eye dancing a little in his teasing nature.

Suppressing a blush, Abigail began massaging the ceramic outside of her cup, while concentrating to keep her voice steady; it was a wonder that this man still affected her this way more than a year after coming into her life. He never seemed as affected by her she'd usually noticed but his calm exterior was his usual approach to everything in life and she'd fallen in love with that. Sometimes though, she'd often find herself wondering what he'd be like if he'd lose control, just once, so she could see some passion within him. "So, have you spoken to the boys since you got back?" she kept her voice light and casual.

"I was on the phone to Valon last night before coming to bed, says he's got some news and that he'd bring a particularly moody Alister with him today to get him out of the house."

A small frown crept onto Abigail's face, "A moody Alister? What happened?"

She kept her eyes trained on Raphael even as her phone beeped to let her know that Arena had just sent her a message, judging by the prim noise it made which usually stood out against the alerts she had for the more energetic Alyssa and lazy Atlanta.

"Your phone just went," Raphael decided to inform her, mistaking her ignorance for not hearing the alert the first time.

Still wondering why Alister was moody, she reached into her leather bag to retrieve the cell phone telling him to explain Alister because it was only Arena probably checking up on her.

'_Where are you?'_

"Well according to Valon he's been drinking a lot lately over some girl but is being secretive about her identity." Raphael explained, much to Abigail's obvious surprise as her eyebrows went to her forehead expressively.

'_Petro's with Raph xAx'_

While typing the reply, she continued the conversation with small questions and queries. "Wow, he kept that secret, I didn't know he had a girl on the go. I wonder what she's like."

Part of her felt a little guilty over the short reply to Arena's query, since she hadn't actually seen her sister in a month but she was genuinely concerned about Alister. She got along really well with the red head and was worried that he seemed to be tangled up with a girl that was forcing him to drink. Arena, she knew, was fine.

"Shush, don't say I told you. Apparently Valon's going to make sure he doesn't drink before showing up today and we're not supposed to…quiet there they are."

Abigail's eyes shot up to the glass door as the two men strolled through it, letting in some of the cool morning air that didn't reflect the blinding intensity of the sun outside.

Immediately, she found her hazel gaze narrowing on the tall red head first, finding herself stunned by the change in him since the last time she'd seen him at the wedding. His complexion was almost grey and lifeless while his skin look dry and taunt, his lips held thin in a grim lined slash across his face. His grey eyes looked withdrawn above dark lines she was sure was caused by a lack of sleep.

Dragging her gaze from Alister's shocking appearance she saw that there was a small smile of welcome on Valon's friendly face although he too looked a little washed out, his long hair drawn packed into a tight ponytail. "Well hey lovebirds!" Valon greeted them with his usually casual demeanour, pulling out a chair a flinging himself into it.

Alister sank into his and immediately brought a hand onto the table to support his head, "Hey guys."

"Wow," Abigail whistled, trying to sound oblivious to previous knowledge of Alister's drinking, her voice light and teasing, "rough night Alister?"

The red head shrugged as if he really didn't care, "So and so. So how are you guys?"

"Still can't keep your hands off one another I see," Valon remarked, his own voice light with sardonic amusement; it was well known that the couple never indulged in public displays of affection, only going so far as holding hands.

"Abigail doesn't need my constant passion to reassure her that I care for her," Raphael replied in a dry voice.

Even while nodding in agreement, Abigail found herself thinking, _'Passion all together, even in the bedroom, would be good.'_ Immediately she chastised herself and closed the doors to those thoughts; she'd made her choice in marrying Raphael, knowing he didn't love her and she wasn't about to back out now. Still, she felt a little forlorn in that department and she couldn't help it.

"So, what's the big news?" she asked, her voice uncharacteristically bright, somewhat resembling Alyssa's before she'd bounce to the gym. The thought of her youngest sister reminded the golden Gregory that she would have to check up on her soon, knowing Atlanta had sent her to the villa for some alone time away from the hostile air in the city that seemed to surround her everywhere she went.

Valon blinked a few times, clearly in response to the high pitch of her voice, before smiling lazily as he continued, "Well, I've decided to get back into duelling, full-time."

Beside her, Raphael physically froze in response to this news, probably at the reminder of how the three of them met years ago under Doom. "What do you mean?"

His suspicions were clearly evident in his suddenly dark and serious voice, to which Valon laughed before shaking his brown head, "No, not like that man. I've worked my way into the Professional Leagues."

She felt rather than heard the sigh of relief that escaped her husband beside her as he physically relaxed once more, well as relaxed as he ever allowed himself to be at any one time, "Pro Leagues eh? Congratulations. Nice."

"Thanks man, I'm really excited about it, feel like I'm moving on you know?"

Raphael nodded in agreement, "We should all put Dartz and Doom behind us."

For a moment, Valon seemed to wonder what exactly Raphael meant by that, his face becoming a little confused before it sank in. The action caught Abigail's attention and the more emotionally astute of the Gregory sisters immediately knew there was more to the story that Valon wasn't ready to divulge.

"Would _a _you boys like _a _cup of _a_ the coffee or break-_a_-fast?" Paulo, the usual morning waiter approached their table.

"I'll have some cold milk please and a white chocolate Latté for my red headed friend here," Valon put an arm around Alistor's neck and ruffled his red locks playfully with his knuckles.

Grey eyes sparked angrily in his direction but the playful member of their male group merely ignored him as he disengaged himself in order to glance into the morning rays by the window. For a moment his blue gaze seemed to land on something, glance on b by recognition entered his features and return to whatever it was he saw, like an animated double-take. For a second, his eyes followed a path, as if he couldn't take his eyes off it for a moment.

"Arena?" he murmured, his voice sounding as confused as his face looked.

Abigail sat up a little straighter at this information before following his gaze to find what he had been looking at. When her hazel orbs found their mark, her eyebrows immediately shot to her forehead in response, "Arena?" Her voice sounded incredulous and high pitched.

That platinum white blond hair was unmistakable as her younger sisters but today it was billowing wildly behind her as she ran along the side of the cafés, passed the wide, clear windows, free of its usual confined and clearly not tamed by a pair of straightners.

As soon as the usually opened the large door, her wild crystal gaze searched them out before she rushed for their table, slamming several magazines and newspapers in front of Abigail as a way of greeting, rushing out, "_Have you seen these?_"

For a moment, the eldest sister stared at her, wondering if she'd gone insane in the all too brief month she had been on her honeymoon, "Well nice to see you too Arena."

"Never mind that, take a look at the covers, _she's everywhere_!" Arena replied, uncharacteristically hysterical as she stared wide eyed at Abigail, ignoring the others present. Valon was still looking at her as he'd never seen her before but Alister's gaze had fallen towards the articles on the table.

"Who?" Abigail relented, looking down to immediately catch sight of familiar auburn hair splashed all over the front covers. Her heart immediately sank into the pit of her stomach as she brought a hand away from her cup to finger one of the magazines with an absent glide of her fingers. "What's happened now?" Her face held a concerned frown as she took in the pictures.

"She's went public! The house has been going crazy with phone calls and reporters are everywhere, I had to stop dad from driving down there, he's like a raving lunatic!" Arena barely took a breath as she rushed out with the story explaining the articles she had unceremoniously dropped in front of them.

Despite the graveness of the situation, Abigail found herself looking up into Arena's crystal eyes, a small smile on her face, "He's not the only one. Have you heard yourself?"

For a moment, Arena seemed taken aback by the knowledge that she was acting out of character before she shook her head, "I know! I know! But I can't believe she spoke to the press without telling anyone! She's actually told them everything, right down to the details of her condition! She must have been feeling so lost to go so public."

Intrigued by this knowledge, Abigail's face broke into a small, knowing smile, "Or, she's finally gotten over it and decided to clear the air so she can move on with her life." Maybe, Alyssa had finally decided that enough was enough and that she couldn't dwell on the episode the rest of life.

This idea obviously hadn't struck the overly worried Arena who stood up straight, a peculiar light in her eyes before her lips formed an 'O' of realisation and her eyebrows raised lightly. "I didn't…I just felt so worried…." she immediately rushed around the table to embrace Abigail awkwardly, covering the eldest face with the waves of platinum, shining hair, "Never leave again during Crisis-Times, I don't like being the worrier when I can leave that to you usually."

"Hey, I'm not a worrier, haha," Abigail giggled, choking a little with hair in her mouth before returning the hug, knowing full well that she was usually the one that ran after everyone to make sure they were alright if something drastic had happened. "I just happen to care, you iceberg you."

"Ah, _Signorita Arena_," Paulo returned to the table, rolling the 'r' in her name in an attempt to sound seductive and playful, "I did not see you come in, woulda you like some lemon water?"

Abigail watched her response, emotions flickering across her face, "Oh no, I'm not staying Paulo, I must get back, I have to tame myself before a board meeting."

"Oh so lovely, you shouldn't hide at the office so much," Paulo sighed gesturing towards Alister and Valon as he continued, "Look these men are forlorn without you."

Abigail burst out laughing as Arena's unimpressed gaze fell on Valon and Alister, neither of whom were looking her way. Valon was staring determinedly into his glass of milk, clearly annoyed for some reason while Alister was flicking through one of the magazines she'd flung on the table.

"Well, I'm sure they'll be fine, some men need a break from being fawned over," Arena replied with an abrupt quip which caused Valon to raise his head and stare levelly at her.

With this, Abigail immediately stopped laughing as she watched the silent clash between the two, clear hostilities in the air as usual. Well, it was obvious their irritated feelings for one another hadn't improved much in the last month and she wasn't surprised.

"Jealous?" Valon enquired with an abrupt challenge in his voice to which Arena sighed in a calm fashion.

"Ice Queens don't feel emotions dearie," Arena replied in a cold voice and Abigail watched Valon's eyes narrow in an irritated fashion.

"Pah!" Alister cut in before Valon seemed able to make a reply, "likely story. Suddenly it's a miscarriage now eh?"

It took a moment for Abigail to realise that Alister was remarking on the story. It took another minute before she realised that he was insinuating that Alyssa had made up the story about having a miscarriage a number of months ago. Anger boiled into her veins then but Arena acted before he did.

The usually calm executive promptly snapped the magazine from Alister's lazy grip. It the red head looked shocked then, he looked utterly flabbergasted when the magazine was resoundly slapped across his face with a piercing crack that blasted through the air.

"Don't you dare call my sister a liar when you don't know a thing!" Arena ground out through clenched teeth, clearly seething with anger over the protection of her little sister. "You two really need to sort this out between you but don't ever insult her when she isn't here to defend herself."

"Well she's lying," Alister finally cut in, standing up so that he could glare down at Arena with deathly ill eyes. Alarm bells began to ring but Raphael clasped Abigail's hand so that she would stay seated until this exchange was over.

"Oh, and why would she lie?"

"To cover her deceitful actions, why else?" Alister replied in a statement that didn't quite make sense.

Arena didn't care, clearly up for the fight, "What deceitful actions?"

"she admitted she killed it…"

"It? IT?"

Alister seemed put out when Arena cut in with that and Abigail found herself wondering why on earth he'd care about Alyssa's business and the stuff that had been going on in her life in recent months with the papers. He hadn't struck her as one for reading gossips or caring about world news, especially when it had concerned Alyssa and not anyone really important. He'd only met her a handful of times and they had never seemed particularly close.

Although, she amended after a second thought, they did seem to pointedly ignore one another in a way that now seemed suspicious when Abigail thought back on it with hindsight. In fact, she'd always thought that Alister had taken a secret liking to Alyssa; after all, she caught him watching her that first night back at the villa when they'd been returning home from their trip up north but that had been more than a month before the incident with the miscarriage and…

"No way…" Abigail gasped as her mouth fell open in gaping shock as her eyes flashed up to Alister, "You? It was you?" Finally, she pieced together the little puzzle; according to the doctors, Alyssa had been six weeks pregnant and Abigail hadn't have been aware that Alyssa had had a boyfriend on the go back then.

"Huh? What was…" Valon seemed utterly confused, lifting over the paper in order to get a clue as to what was going on. Other customers had went quiet and the atmosphere was tense.

Abigail felt stunned and numb; her red head friend had impregnated her sister? She remembered that they'd all spent the weekend at their Villa and Alyssa proceeded to act peculiar and not leave her room most of the time. "No way, tell me its not true Alister."

"It would appear so," Raphael commented calmly from his chair, folding his arms as he gazed up at one of his best friends; astute as he was, it was apparent that the blond male had worked out the mystery as well. "I would never have known."

"That's right, tell them Alister, tell them the truth," Arena encouraged in a manic manner, "Go ahead."

"What do you gain from this?" Alister asked in a snake like voice, appearing more shattered and demonic as the seconds passed.

"My little sister's name cleared, that's what!" Arena replied angrily and Abigail realised that Arena must have known for quite some time what she herself had only just figured out. "You haven't had to watch her nearly destroy herself with grief and guilt."

"She should feel guilty, for killing our baby!" Alister finally ground out, unexpected tears welling in his eyes, "Don't you think I'd have wanted to know I was going to be a father? But no, your sister kept that from me and destroyed it all. My baby…"

There was moment when it seemed like the tension and silence could be cut by a knife with earth shattering effects. Alister looked distraught and suddenly the reason for his deteriorating appearance became clear as day; he had been grieving too only nobody had known. He actually believed Alyssa had terminated her baby because nobody had bothered to tell him she was pregnant in the first place.

It seemed like realisation hit Arena too and her shoulders began relaxing as well before she sighed calmly, "Speak to her Alister, you need to speak to her."

"She told me she killed it…"

Abigail let a small piece of sympathy slide into her being for the messed up man in front of her. Both he and her sister had clearly been on a destructive path for months for the same reason and yet both were mixed up in their own heads and hearts. "She blamed herself," Abigail began softly, hoping Alister would understand, "you need to speak with her, like Arena says. It's clear there's so much she hasn't had the strength to tell you. But know this, when she had the miscarriage, she didn't even know she was pregnant."

Arena nodded in agreement, "She was rushed to the hospital…it was such a shock for us all. I'd borrowed the limo and it had had to leave me in the bad area of town. I remember I was cursing the apparent emergency when I hadn't even known what it was."

"Oh, that was the night I found…hmmm" Valon began, clearly remembering something that he didn't care to say out loud as his gaze returned to the table in front of him.

"Huh? What about that night?" Raphael asked, clearly intrigued for Valon immediately keeping quiet over an apparent secret.

"Well…I…" Valon raised guilty eyes to Arena, who closed her eyes upon a sigh, bringing a slim hand up to rub the bridge of her nose in a defeated manner, "That night, Valon bumped into me in town…well more than bumped into me…he saved my life."

Abigail sat up straight at this news; boy the confessions today were just never ending. She really had been going around life in a bubble this last year or so, at least since she'd met Raphael, how on earth had she managed to miss so much right under her nose, she'd never know.

"Valon, ahem, saved your life?" she glanced at the brunette to find that his concentration on his glass of milk had intensified ten fold. "What happened?"

"Um," For once in their long lives together, Abigail was surprised to see that words failed her younger sister.

"I was in town and I came upon a mugging," Valon shrugged then, as if it really hadn't been that big of a deal. "I stepped in and it turned out to be Arena. I wouldn't say I saved her life."

Abigail raised her eyes towards her sister, her tall then frame tense as if rejecting what he said as true, her eyes closed tightly and her full mouth held in a grim line of displeasure. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to worry anyone and well everything was happening with Alyssa and Atlanta and the trial and well, it's over now."

"No it's not, look at yourself, the thought of it still scares you," Abigail replied immediately, "Anything could have happened, darn it and we never knew!"

"See, this is why I never said anything, you're over reacting." Arena replied, standing straight now, opening her eyes to meet Abigail hazel gaze, "Really, there's no need to rehash it all up, it's done now."

A small frown had appeared on Valon's face but there was a proud tip to his head; he clearly wanted to say something but was clearly aware that whatever it was, Arena would shoot him down with one of her ice cold replies. Arena was in one of those moods when there'd be no point in arguing with her, somehow she always got off a retort that beat your query into the ground.

"Well as long as you're ok…"

Arena nodded in a prim manner, "I'm fine thanks to Valon. Now," she swung back round on Alister who didn't seem to be listening to anything that they had been saying, his face having become distant a cloudy. "Alister? I think you and Alyssa need to have a long chat, before either of you, or both of you, go insane."

For a moment, the red head didn't even seem to hear her, his grey eyes becoming even more cloudy, resembling storm clouds on the brink of letting loose on the earth below. "Right…why didn't she tell me? She…she should have told me the truth."

"I don't know her reasons for saying what she did but she's been just as lost and confused as you have so listen to her when you see her."

"Is she still at the villa?" Abigail murmured, trying to subtly give Alister a hint to her whereabouts since he'd been there before and would undoubtedly get there by nightfall if he left soon, maybe before.

Arena smiled a little, bending to squeeze her shoulder lightly, "Last I heard. Anyway, I better go and get this bush sorted out before I have to look presentable. Dad says you'll be over for tea?"

Abigail nodded in an affirmative manner, "Yeah, apparently Atlanta's invited herself as well, she's leaving Bryony with Kaiba for the nightso I'm sure that'll be fun."

"You'd be surprised, he's actually quite good with her though he can take it overboard when he tries to teach her Duel Monsters. So far she's put his Chaos Emperor Dragon in her mouth," Arena laughed huskily before continuing, "So I bet he'd going to leave Blue Eyes for another time." She glanced at her delicate watch before turning to leave, "Well, talk to you guys later, meetings are demanding my attention, someone's tried to buy out Atlanta and she's not a happy bunny."

She lifted her hand and waved delicately before seemingly gliding from the café, raising her hand again in response to Paulo's farewell. Abigail nearly laughed when she proceeded to run through the streets once more, stealthily dodging anything in her path until she was out of sight.

"You can tell she's used to rushing off to meetings," Raphael commented while Abigail nodded quietly, a small smile warming her features.

"Alister?" Valon's voice broke into their thoughts and they realised that he still had yet to move although his fingers were tracing the cover of one of the papers that Arena had abandoned on the table, "You ok man?"

"Fine…I…think I need to go take care of something."

Valon stared at him for a moment, before gesturing towards the newly weds, silently trying to remind him that they'd come to see them after their long absence and yet, Alister didn't seem to care. Valon shrugged after a moment before smiling, "Go get her man."

Alister gave him a grateful look before turning to Raphael and Abigail, "I'm sorry guys but you understand?"

Abigail's eyes shot wide before beaming brightly, "Sure, go ahead! Oh," her face became serious once more as she glared at him for a moment, "don't you dare hurt her though. I will kill you."

Fear then appeared in the red head's eyes as he stared down at the seated woman, then, as if a armoured barricade couldn't stop him, he shrugged before rushing out the door, "I call you!"

His impulsiveness seemed to leave a vacuum of surprise as Raphael and Abigail looked at one another in shock before their faces broke out into smiles. "Nice! Wow everyone seems to be hooking up!"

"Ahem!" Raphael gave her eyes before motioning towards Valon, who seemed confused be his implication. "Not everyone."

Abigail raised her eyebrows before breaking out into laughter, "Aw come on, Valon's a ladies' man. He'll probably never settle down. Maybe I should ring Alyssa." Perhaps she could warn her about Alister and that he was on his way.

"I don't think you should do that," Raphael replied, stalling her hand by placing his own over it in a comforting way.

"But she'll want to know…"

"She'll also want to do this by herself," he replied in a soft voice, reminding her all the more why she loved him so much. They fitted so well, he was the balance for her impulsiveness. "This is one path she will have to walk alone. She'll call you later, you know she will."

"Raph's right. They need to be alone for a while. I swear, that man has been a nightmare recently." Valon sighed before taking a chug of his milk before his eyes bulged before he replace his glass, "I guess I'm picking up his bill." He suddenly looked dejected as he slumped in his chair like a child just been told off for doing something wrong, his lower lip forming a pout as he glared at the untouched latté where Alister formerly sat.

"Hey," Abigail exclaimed, laughter in her voice, "sure you're a hot shot pro now, what's a small bill going to do?"

"Yeah, that's right…say, you guys want tickets to my next match?"

"Next? You mean you've already duelled?"

Valon nodded eagerly to Raphael's surprised enquiry, "Yeah I just about defeated that kid Aster Phoenix last week, was pretty cool, an exhilarating match."

"Wow, impressive," Abigail remarked, "I think he's Arena's favourite duellist, nicely done."

"Oh, is he? I'd never have known."

The obvious tone in his reply had Abigail immediately suspicious, "Did you know? Or did I wrongly mistake that for sarcasm?"

Valon seemed stunned for a moment, a little panicky, before he shook his head, "No, no I swear I didn't know. It's all coincidence that my first match was against him."

Abigail stared at him for the longest of moments, wondering just what exactly was going on in his head for him to suddenly act so defensive all of a sudden. Just how much was she out of the loop when it came to her sisters' love lives?

--------------

The glare of the sun, that had been so calming when she'd first entered her office an hour ago, seemed to penetrate her suddenly aching membranes as she was forced to bring a hand up to try and shield herself from its merciless onslaught. The softness of her office chair, one of the few luxuries Arena had allowed herself in the simple but practical office she owned at the corporation owned by her grandfather, seemed to ease at least a little strain out of her system as she sank into it's welcoming folds. For now, she was grateful she'd allowed Atlanta talk her into installing it a number of years ago, emphasising the need to relax during the few breaks she'd allocated herself.

In reality, Arena should feel relieved aver Abigail's deduction of the situation with their younger sister, Alyssa. It had, after all, been the reason she'd rushed out of her office without even stopping to fix the hair that she hadn't had a chance to fix after nearly sleeping in that morning following another night of dreadful amounts of sporadic sleep. When she'd become dependent on many hours of sleep she hadn't known; Arena had always been able to work efficiently with as little as three hours sleep and had not known the difference.

But the episode that morning seemed to highlight that fact that she was on edge and in terrible condition. After finding numerous articles on her desk when she'd entered, thanks to a cheerful Bevin who had been in town and forced to sit in some meeting or other, Arena had panicked as soon as she'd seen Alyssa's face splashed over the front page. In all honesty, she barely read the headlines before trying to find out where Abigail was for some sort of emergency older sister meeting…thing.

Oh she definitely was out of it - Arena never panicked. Cool, calm and collected was her usual approach to both professional and personal problems. Now, she was reduced to seeing one red light flashing before needing counsel right away over the issue instead of coming to her own conclusion. Where in Hades had this nervous disposition - for lack of a better word - come from?

To make the sun shine even more brightly on her great day, she had run - or charged in a crazed manner - to Paulo's, with no make up on her face tired and skeletal face, and with her hair blazing around her in a fashion that would make even the greatest of the rare White Lion's feel bountiful envy. She hadn't even thought as she slapped the offending articles in front of her eldest sister and demanded to know what she thought of it - she hadn't even wondered about a possible solution.

Her erratically beating heart had only served to accelerate once her eyes had landed on Valon, staring up at her as if he'd never in his life seen her before, those deep blues eyes confused and quietly amused. It had taken what little strength that had been served to her from her fruitless night aiming for sleep the night before not to break down into tears right there and then.

Tears - Arena Gregory did not cry, she kept her emotions in check at all times, no matter the urgency or the stress of the situation - her emotions stayed behind her specially trained mask until either she was alone in bed or with her sisters and cousin, when she could truly, even a little bit, be herself. Even then, she was not a naturally emotional person to start off with.

But no, those deep knowing eyes staring at her had been so close to driving her to fruitlessly crying for no plausible reason. The last time he'd seen her was when he'd stormed from her bed as if nothing had happened between them, only looking back to convey a parting shot of how worthless she now was in such hussy ways. Now, he was sat in front of her, seeing her without her usual composure and tidiness - in public!

To top it all off in an amazing fashion, she hit Alister. She'd actually lifted the magazine and smacked Alister around the face before proceeding to give him a tongue-lashing on the scale that was only saved for her most sinister of business rivals. She didn't regret the tongue-lashing - hopefully it would help him see sense where Alyssa was concerned and perhaps those two would sort out their ever frustrating lovelife before one of them got even more hurt than they both already clearly were. But to smack him?

_Ohhhhhhh_….Arena sank even deeper into her chair, bringing both hands up to cradle her temples as if that simple action would help the pain, throbbing there like a marching band, go away.

She didn't even register the curt knock on her door before it was swiftly opened to the voice of her cousin, Peter, "Ready to go Miss Prime…..Arena?"

Exhaling heavily through her nose, she raised a hand in greeting before proceeding to gather the notes to on her table, "Just give me a second…no you don't…" she began before Peter closed the door behind him to stare at her, worry in his crystal depths that so resembled hers. "Really, I'm fine I just need a second."

"Relax, Atlanta's always late to these things anyway, take a breather, are you ok?" was his reply as he put his briefcase onto the floor.

"Atlanta?" Arena questioned in a clearly confused manner before finally working out from the depths of her brain that her cousin would be sitting in on this meeting, her first in months, and would probably be even later than she. "Great, that means I can fix my hair."

"What's wrong with your hair?" He held up his hands in peace when her eyes snapped up to his at this question, "Ok, so you're wearing it down, no big deal. Atlanta comes to these things with her hair still wet from swimming for Cristos sake."

"That's Atlanta!" Arena snapped, pulling out a drawer so that she could brush her hair into its usual tight bun, not having time to plait it. "I'm not like her, I value presentation!"

Peter whistled, hovering on the spot with his hands in his pockets, staring at her like she'd gone crazy; which she had, she remember ed with hindsight. "That's harsh. She's not _that_ bad."

Hair finally secure, Arena sighed in a defeated fashion, suddenly feeling a little guilty over her harshly spat words, "You're right. Sorry, that was out of order. She's great in accounts I just…got out of bed on the wrong side this morning."

"For the last month?" His voice was soft and yet wondering.

Arena sank once more into her mental pit of despair, her hands coming to her temples once more, "I know! Darn it, I can't seem to sleep anymore! Since the wedding…ugh!"

"Well," Peter began, sitting in one of the large chairs in front of her, looking quite comfortable, "weddings can be a stressful time for everyone underneath the lace and utter happiness of the day. For those not involved in the ceremony, it may remind us of what we may want in life and where we want to be or of what we don't have."

Arena raised her head to meet his gaze, ashamed that she was staring at him with confusion written all over her features. "I have all that I ever wanted."

"Then perhaps you're just scared you're losing Abigail to an impostor…"

"Raphael's hardly an impostor Peter…"

"That," he conceded with a small smile, "or you want, whether you know it or not, the security that comes with marriage. You may not be open or aware of it, but maybe your mind's telling you that you crave the security that comes with a marriage."

"_Security_?" Arena asked in an unusually high pitched voice.

Peter winced a little at her squeak, rubbing his ear, "Not usually at that frequency but yes, security. The sort money can't buy, the loving sort."

"But.." Arena thought to herself yet spoke the words out loud, "I don't _want_ those things, I never have…at least, I don't think so."

"And there's your problem," Peter stated, a proud smile upon his handsome, pale face, "Affairs of the heart have nothing to do with thinking. It's about feelings. Listen to your heart, not your brain for a change, we all aren't computers my dear."

With that he stood up and went for his briefcase, "But right now, we need your clear headed impute if it doesn't mind taking control once more then you can take the day off…easy squeasy."

"I can't believe I just got lectured by the still single Peter about _my_ lovelife." Arena sighed as she stood up, to which Peter beamed brightly before resuming his usual serious expression before leaving the room in front of her.

--------------

Arianna's face was a picture of glee as she closed her laptop that morning, after finding out that, by some stroke of luck, all her classes had been cancelled that day. Perfect, this would give her ample time to catch up on some of her dissertation before heading into her part-time job later on that evening. Not bad for a Friday, she had to say.

Her happiness was almost interrupted by the shrill sound of her campus flat telephone ringing through the air, almost like a pre-warning for something awful to come and spoil her day.

For a while, she stared at it like it was some sort of evil omen before deciding that she was being ridiculous and down right paranoid, shaking her head, a small smile forming on her face as she went to answer it, half expecting on of the boys down the corridor needing some sugar or to borrow her iron.

"Goldblum?"

Her smile froze on her face and became horrendous and maniacal all at once as she heard that all too familiar voice she hadn't heard in a while demand her compliance that he'd rung and barged into her sanctuary. "Truesdale." she replied in an equally cool manner which was a far stretch from how she felt upon hearing the voice of the omen her mind had predicted mere moments before.

"Find your passport, bring a packed lunch and wear something comfortable. I'll be outside your campus in fifteen minutes. Oh, and you might need a spare change of clothes or two and to bring a camera."

The dull ringing of the dialling tone in her ear did nothing to stop herself from believing she'd imagined the short brief conversation, or for lack of a better word, order, that had just been dealt to her. But she knew she hadn't imagined it and that she would have to comply considering he was the one her whole university degree was depending upon.

Taking a moment to kick the small table her telephone sat upon, actually hurting her two in the process, she proceeded to hurry about her room, pulling on slacks and brushing her hair with efficient multi-tasking taught to her by her busy mother who had perfected the art as a single mother.

In no time, she had a packed lunch, her camera stowed in the same bag along with a spare set of clothes, waiting outside the campus gates waiting for Mister Arrogant to show his face. And as usual, he did it in style, showing up in an aqua sport car which oddly, reminded her of his eyes, while she stood there glaring, seething over what he had demanded of her so early in the morning.

"Get in," he called out to her through the driver window and for a moment she watched him, deliberately staring at his shade framed face with no expression in his eyes until he lowered them on his nose and watched her right back. "Now Goldblum, we're on a schedule."

"You're the reason my classes got cancelled aren't you?"

If he was shocked by her question, he kept her guessing in that matter, merely shrugging before rolling the window back up despite the heat of the day. As if reminding her what to do, the boot of his car buzzed awake, opening to let her put her bags in.

Biting her tongue until she almost tasted blood, Arianna complied, ignoring the urge to kick his damn custom car and storm back into the campus. But the images of her dissertation kept flashing before her eyes, like a carrot leading a donkey, irresistibly urging her to comply with his actions.

"Took you long enough," he commented in a dry tone as the car seemed to glide from the pavement and down the street. "I'm not a patient man Goldblum."

"And I'm not your bloody slave, Hell Kaiser," she spat his dark nickname at him, deliberately keeping their meeting impersonal. "What the hell, I have work to be getting on with."

"Think of it as an educational trip."

Arianna nodded, muttering to herself, "What, will it teach me how to deal with arrogant, good-for-nothing, arseholes I really want to kick in the balls?"

When he tutted at her language, she couldn't help but feel beaten already in their verbal match up; he who angers you, conquers you. And to be fair, that language she used was pretty disgusting but she just hated him that much.

"Such unpleasantries, you outta save them for later, when I've had a chance to really get under your skin."

"You were born under my skin, Truesdale. It's your mission in life to remain there." Arianna bit out before glaring out the window of the highly priced car. Her father had offered to buy her one probably in the same price range but she'd turned him down, wanting to make her own way in life. Yet here she was again, in another toff car with a man who was so far up his own butt that she couldn't be sure she was looking at his real face.

She could have asked Zane where they were going that would require her passport but that would probably lead to another argument and perhaps one he would win, again. Instead, Arianna remained quiet in her comfortable, soft seat as the world whizzed by beside her; soon the buildings gave way to trees and fields until the approached the airport a number of miles from the city.

Her curiosity peaked a little when he led her away from the departure doors and round towards a private hanger where a large nose told her the plane was too big to be kept completely indoors. Probably his, she thought to herself, refusing the voice her opinion out loud or show that she was impressed, keeping her face impassive as she boarded the large aircraft.

"Make yourself comfortable, there's a onboard crew who will attend to you, just ask."

The interior was spacious and filled with large chairs that no doubt could double as beds. Zane left her with two crewmembers while he went up front, forcing her to sit on her own as they supplied her with drink before the plane took off.

Sometime during the flight, she dosed off a little as she became mesmerised by the light clouds floating by the window in their hypnotic nature. For a while she felt like she was floating on a hard, warm cloud which she snuggled into before she rested on a soft surface.

Confused and disorientated, she sprang awake at that moment to find Zane staring down at her, undressing to his boxer shorts, his full, sculpted body on show much to her horror. It took mind-numbing seconds for her to realise that she was in a small, cabin bedroom with its crisply white walls blinding her for a moment, causing her gaze to tunnel towards Zane in horror.

"W-what…where are you going?"

"It's a twenty hour flight Goldblum, I thought I'd get some rest," he replied simply as if it was the most normal thing in the world for him to be getting into bed beside her.

"Beside me?" she coked out, realising that her slacks and jacket had been removed and she only had a t-shirt over her underwear. "Where are my clothes?"

"Relax, there'd only one bedroom and I thought you'd benefit s fitful sleep rather than getting creaks in your neck from the chairs."

Arianna's eyes narrowed in on his good-looking face, letting him know she doubted very much that any of those chairs would provide a creak in anyone's neck. "How long have I been out?"

"Two hours, I left you here half an hour ago before returning to get some rest myself." He pulled the sheets back and out of her tight with a smooth movement, "You can relax, I'm not about to jump you."

Relax? With him and his glorious body beside her? Just how was she supposed to do that? She lay as still as possible, refusing to move or hardly make a sound even when he switched off the light. Her whole body was heating up from his nearness and she felt herself tense up even more.

"Damn it Goldblum, you're too tense, you're going to give yourself a headache, relax." Much to her own turmoil, she felt the light brush of his hand against her shoulder, sending shudders rippling through her body. He obviously felt it too as the bed vibrated with his suppressed laughter.

"What's so funny?" she bit out, glaring at him in the darkness, or what she assumed to be him, she couldn't really be certain.

"Just your response to my touch, do you really find me so revolting or are you secretly turned on and desperately fighting your attraction as we lie here?" he chuckled out loud this time, "Are you feeling frustrated with me or yourself and your own reactions?"

"Why you-" Angered, Arianna immediately shot from the bed, stumbling into the wall in her darkened hurry. "You are despicable you know that?"

"I'm merely honest, Goldblum, something you're not used to being with yourself."

"I am completely honest with myself Truesdale," she bit back, blindly searching the floor for her clothes, thanking the gods that the light wasn't on for him to see her bare skin glow red with embarrassment. "Where _are_ they?"

"In the safe with the rest of your stuff."

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You only just asked." came his smooth reply but the words didn't aggravate her half as much as the fact that he sounded like he'd moved closer to her, away from the bed.

"What are you doing?" She silently seethed about her shaky voice, not sounding as confident as she should.

"To get your clothes or have you changed your mind about your rest?" She stood upright immediately as she realised he'd gotten so close that he was touching distant behind her. She could feel him breathing ready than hear him and it made her feel dizzy. "Goldblum?"

"I….I need to get off this plane, I need to get off this plane."

"Don't be stupid, we're 50'000 feet in the air…"

"I don't care, get the pilot to turn the plane around."

"I am not having this plane turned around Goldblum because you've suddenly become hysterical over being aroused."

Shocked at his words, she shock her head wildly, holding her hands over her ears as if trying to physically reject them, "I don't want to be here with you, let me speak to him." She made for the direction of the door, "I'll do that now maybe he'll understand."

"He won't turn it around," Zane spoke with a sudden finality in his voice.

"I have to try…"

"You already have and I'm telling you no."

"But…"

"Dammit Goldblum!" He thrust out with a bang, slamming her violently against the light wall with the full weight and heat of his half naked body, his hard, sculpted planes pressing into her struggling form. "This plane _isn't_ turning around, I know this because _I'm_ the pilot and what I say, my co-pilots will follow. Got it?"

"You're…you're…you? Flying us?"

"Let me know when that sinks in because there's plenty more home truths just waiting here for you, lady."

"Home truths?" Fear was gripping its cold grasp around her heart, a man had never held her like this before and it was scaring her.

"Yes and you're going to listen like an adult, got it?" His breath was hot on her face now and her nostrils were greedily absorbing the male scent of him. She was so aware of their status, him being a man and her a woman; she couldn't see him, so it seemed like all her other senses were on full alert making her acutely aware of everything about him.

"Firstly, we're attracted to one another, ok? Stop blaming me because you keep rejecting the notion, quite violently, in your own head."

"No…"

"Yes Arianna. And secondly, we don't have to do anything about it. The attractions mutual so stop behaving like I'm about to maul you. I may want to sleep with you but I'm not so desperate as to try it on with a woman too confused she'd probably call rape."

"I…"

"_Thirdly_," he violently continued, ignoring her attempt to intercede once more, "I'm tired and I had plans on actually catching some shut eye. You can come back to bed, quite safely, ok?"

"I just, I…"

"OK?"

"Uhm hmm, yeah, ok." She nodded dumbly, despite the darkness. Regardless if he'd seen her or not, he stood back, finally releasing her to climb back into bed in the dim. And overwhelming need to shiver overcame her body, which inexplicably seemed to feel abandoned by the hard rock that had somehow became it's support in recent minutes.

She expected to hear the mattress sinking under his weight as he climbed back in, but his voice from the black scared her so that she jolted upright, her hand, that had unconsciously been placed over her heart, balling in panic, nails digging into her palm painfully. "Are you alright Goldblum?"

Dear gods, Zane was right in front of her, strong, lean and intimately dangerous in the small cabin. Somehow, she could feel his masculine aura radiating from him in a mixture of heat, electricity and a seductive scent that had nothing to do with the intoxicating cologne he always seemed to wear. Or maybe it had everything to do with it, Arianna couldn't be sure as her mind raced to find the solutions for her current paralysis.

Her body had become like the cement of the stars of Hollywood, only, instead of footprints pressed into her, the impression of his long, hard body pressed against her seemed to be burned on her body's memory with a shock fusion of potent desire and breath-taking need. Sparks seemed to sizzle in the air as realisations seemed to dawn on university student.

Arianna had dabbled in kissing boys before and found it overrated; she had never understood the incessant need for many of her peers, especially the females, to go out of their way just to get more dates and to be used, physically and emotionally, by many of the males on campus. She'd never felt the urge to jump when any male contacted her or lavished attention on her, which was perhaps why it had been a while since any guy had approached her - they'd perhaps wised up to the futility of the act.

But now, Arianna finally understood what it was to have a compulsion towards something, towards someone that had nothing to do with her studies. Her mind seemed adept at recalling the image of his impressive physic both how it felt pressed against her and how it looked moments before he'd uncaringly crawled into bed beside her. He'd seemed so unaffected by her presence and yet, he'd said that he was attracted to her, while she'd become a nervous wreak and shot out of bed as soon as she could.

She was also startlingly aware of her body, especially parts she'd never even considered important before; somewhere in her abdomen, a warm, tingling sensation was spreading everywhere; her breasts, small by comparison to Atlanta, seemed to be swelling away from where she stood by the wall, becoming a heavy burden on her already laboured lungs; and downstairs, much to her eternal shame, she felt the stirrings of something she'd never felt before but was not naïve enough to fail to recognise what it meant.

Of the Gods in Hades, she had been cursed and dear Hades how she suddenly wanted him, regardless of all her previous denials and aggravations to do with the man. Zane Truesdale, the boy from school who had wandered around with the most beautiful girl present, who'd been the object of admiration for every boy and girl present, who'd always looked down on her during any of their distant interactions, had awoken some sort of wanton beast within Arianna, one she was finding it difficult to suppress.

"So, you're finally feeling it to…" He could have been talking about the concept of birds flying, his voice sounded so cool and casual. "Or at least, recognising it for what it is. Do you, Arianna?"

He spoke her name again, and she could almost feel the caress of his words as they swept over her, hypnotising her further. The whole situation seemed to have swept her up in its grasp until she felt like she was in a stranger's body, or at least, watching the black episode from some pinnacle she'd abandoned her body for. Under her gripping hand, it had to be bleeding now, she could feel the distant thrumming of her heart, like storm clouds on the horizon; horrifying and yet and unnecessary realisation for the present moment. The importance of even breathing seemed to be quelled by the situation at hand, but a sudden wave of dizziness reminded her to suck in a long, drawn breath that the presently inadequate, and yet fundamental, parts of her body seemed to require.

How long had it been now since she moved, since she'd even blinked into the darkness? The minutes had seemed to drag by, or were they seconds, or worse, hours? Had they arrived at their destination in the time it had taken for this crushing realisation to land itself upon her? This moment seemed to be suspended in an eternity and Arianna found herself conflicted over whether she wanted it to last in its painful and yet intoxicating suffering; to move forward in the direction her body was crying out for with wordless hints to the man in front of her; or whether she wanted to run, to find the door and to run, regardless of the state of her dress, just to get away from this intense, heated pressure that had surrounded her.

"Z-Zane!" It felt as painful as if a shriek were ripped from her throat and yet, there was barely a gasped plea in her voice, barely audible above the intense vibrations pounding in her ears. But he heard, she felt the shifting of his feet in response to her whisper.

She felt the sift brush of the tips of his fingertips gliding against her right cheek, as if he was testing the waters of whether she wanted him to respond or not to her desperate cry. That simple touch, almost innocent in its appraisal yet not so with intentions, shot electric currents through her body, shaking her very frame, the breath hissing from her parched lips.

It was there that Arianna next found his touch, and it became almost teasing against their dryness. Uncertainly, her lips parted so she could soften their crisp surface with her tongue; in doing so, its tip brushed his fingers and for the first time in her life, she tasted part of Zane Truesdale, something women all over the world fought to do. He tasted salty and yet fresh and undeniably male.

Arianna's lids slid over her eyes , hiding the darkness of the room behind a veil of glittering sparks that were invoked by the man in front of her. The feel of his fingers left her and for a moment she almost cried out in frustration before she inhaled the scent of him closing in on her and the touch of lips against her flushed forehead.

Zane's aura was surrounding her, enveloping her in its protectiveness and yet promising ever so much more of heaven. And she wanted more, Hades help her, she wanted more.

"Tell me…are you as on fire as I am right now Arianna?" He asked, his voice like ice in the inferno around them; wondrous how he could keep so cool and yet, it had little effect on the situation at hand. "Would you let me run my hands all over you body, to hold you against me just so you could even feel the hypnosis you put me under time and again?"

"I…do you want to?"

She felt the derisive bark of laughter sizzle against her blazing skin, before he placed another kiss there and then moved and did the same to her temple, while his finger raised her chin so that her face was angled upwards, towards his, "Do I want to? Arianna, I _need_ to…"

With that, his lips descended on hers in a kiss that was so gentle, it shocked her into submission, so that she became like putty in his strong hands as they wrapped around her, crushing her against him as the tension drained out of her limbs. He tasted of mint and a potent flavour she couldn't label and yet knew it was all his own.

For a while, she didn't know what to do until the hypnotic coaxing of his lips encouraged a response out of her as she melted into him, her body screaming silently in delight over being united with the hardness it had clearly missed. "Do you feel what you do to me Arianna?"

"Me?" she whispered raggedly against his lips, confusion drowning her voice that was pitched with desire.

One of his large hands grabbed hers and brought it between them so that she felt something long, hard and throbbing that she'd never noticed before now. "Feel that? You make me ache for you, my body wants to spring into this state every time I lay eyes on you. Oh your presence drives me to distraction."

With that, neither spoke for an age as they feasted on one another, their bodies fused, Zane bringing her legs up so she could wrap them around his waist, bringing him closer to her hot dampness evident through her underwear. In response to this new closeness, her legs tightened about his lean waist, although she wasn't aware of thinking about it at the time, holding him in place with a deep moan of pleasure.

She offered no protest when his tongue delved into the contours of her mouth, licking its roof, bringing fresh waves of sensations to rack her body. Attentively, she brought her own tongue up to run along his, beginning a small sparing match within which they both felt like the winners.

"Hmmm, Zane?" she asked, wondering just where this kiss would go.

He seemed to understand her confusion, pulling away so fully that they were no longer in contact at all, leaving her feeling suddenly shocked cold and barren. "We should stop before we both do something we both regret."

She heard the words and yet, somehow they didn't penetrate her dazed mind for what they were, "Huh? What?"

"I said, we should stop now, while we still can."

Arianna found her eyelids blinking several times, stupidly, still trying to figure out his words before her mind pulled itself together and the reality of it all crashed down on her; rejection. She'd done something to displease Zane and now he'd lost interest in her.

She heard a whimper and confusion ripped through her when she realised she was both horrified with her actions and yet disappointed their actions went no further. Mortification swept through her, bringing her hands up to her mouth so that her wrists gently brushed sensitive, thrusting nipples through her delicate shirt. She was at least glad the light was black or else she'd have collapsed on the spot had he seen her arousal.

Still, she banged her head off the wall in defeat, he was bound to have felt her arousal, hadn't he responded to it? Hadn't he kissed her? Told her that he not only wanted her, but needed her? And yet…

A resounding slap exploded into the room and immediately enveloped the powerful silence in its sharp grasp and piercing talons. As the ringing began to die away, Arianna became aware of the throbbing in the palm of her hand before realisation hit her like a speeding train-she'd slapped him!

Her hand fisted beside her in a tense fashion as she waited for his reaction, or more so, his retaliation. When he moved, a shrill gasp tore from her throat until she merely felt his body brush lightly against hers.

"Hm, you really think I'd strike a woman?" he whispered hoarsely in response to her panicked yelp, his breath teasing her throat, setting off already tingling nerves. "I was trying to be a gentleman Goldblum and preserve your innocence but clearly, that's not what you would prefer."

All at once, strong, long-fingered hands gripped her about the waist and hauled her against that hard, lean body before she was swung onto the waiting bed behind them, surprising cold after being abandoned for so long.

Before she had time to lift her head in protest, his lips covered hers, smothering anything she would have said with their intense pressure, moving over hers, coaxing and seducing all at once. She tried to resist, with all her might she tried to hold herself still against his questing lips, tried to keep her body in a state of unresponsiveness, still and immobile. Yet, inside, she was burning, gradually losing her mind to the pleasures even his kiss was polluting her system with.

When Zane's teeth gently nipped her lower lip, Arianna knew she had lost their battle before her mouth opened in a gasp only to be invaded by his powerful tongue, sweeping her into a world she had only first discovered moments before. A moan rumbled deep in her throat as she felt her own hands wander into his hair, despite her lack of remembering thinking about doing that.

She felt the tip of his finger brush over her clothed breast, gently stroking it through the fabric of her shirt, causing an instantaneous reaction from her as he body arched into his as if it needed to feel its strength envelope her and keep her captive. She was his and they both knew it as he dominated her body in a way she had never thought possible before. All those times she had remained impassive in men's arms as they kissed her seemed a distant memory now; this was what it felt like to be dominated and yet, enjoying it at the same time.

She brought one hand to run across his chest and was shocked to feel him shudder in response, his great frame quivering at her touch. Was he putty in her hands the way she was in his? Was that the reason for his fierce reaction before he flung her upon the bed and smothered her with his glorious heat? She didn't know but the warm feeling it created within her was building with the heated friction between their bodies.

He dominated her body, exerting his control over every one of her limbs, in a way every boy she had ever kissed had tried to do and yet had failed miserably. She'd never been set alight by any kiss before and had never found herself wanting these sort of things and yet, her mind didn't even know what her body was begging him to do.

"What do you want," he asked without hardly releasing her mouth, surprising her when his voice didn't echo.

Without any coherent thought, she moaned, still not knowing what to ask for, what every pore in her body, every nerve ending was crying out for. All she could do was arch into him when the tip of his thumb brushed over her nipple through the shirt, a cry of pleasure becoming little more than a groan in their still fused mouths.

Zane seemed to react to her movements, his own body shuddering against her as his hand continued down the planes of her stomach until it reached the cotton underwear that was the only barrier protecting her womanhood. Arianna's eyes rolled back as fireworks exploded somewhere in her mind at the light brush of his hand there.

"Arianna!" Zane whispered hoarsely, as if he were going out of his mind and desperately fighting something to keep in control. "Gods, you're…so hot…"

"What?" She was so disorientated she could hardly understand what he was talking about but she didn't care, the feel of his lips on her neck quite effectively wiped all thought from her mind. She'd never ever wanted a boy to kiss her neck before and now, it felt like the most natural and glorious thing in the world.

Then, as suddenly as it all began, Zane's hands pulled away from her body and she felt the heat of his lips and presence fade before she realised that he'd rolled away from her in stark rejection. For a moment, she let her thoughts return to her, wondering which corner of her mind they had been banished to and let her breathing return to normal as the thrumming in her ears resembled the music she'd hear in a night club of incessant booze and drugs.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

For a pregnant pause, that all she could hear in her head, the sound almost drum rolling the event of which was sure to come following this latest encounter with Zane. Lying there, she closed her eyes in a tight cringe, a strangled and yet silent cry almost erupting from her throat as she realised how much like a wanton whore she had behaved in his arms and the _he_ had been the one who had had to pull away and not her. In fact, there had been a brief moment when a touch of disappointment had gripped her throat tightly.

Intending on moving, Arianna tried to shuffle to the edge of the bed only to feel him grip her arm tightly. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to get…."

"Don't even think about it," his cool voice washed over her, amazing her at its calmness despite the fact that she felt as though she insides were practicing some sort of gymnastic routine. "If you try and leave, I will follow you. Lie down and try to get some sleep."

"I don't want…"

"Don't want to what…pass your course? Because you won't if you don't lie still and get some sleep. And don't wriggle, I can only hold my control for so long when provided with temptation." he mumbled as he drew his hand away from her.

Eyes snapping wide and her arms slapping to her sides, Arianna lay as still as if a statue had been placed beside Zane for the night. She could still feel the electricity of his touch through her pores and could still sense the heat of his very male body so close to hers and yet so untouchable at that moment. Her top lip bit hard into her lower one as frustration over the futility of the situation almost forced tears from her eyes.

What a mess she was in….


	18. Darkened Heights

So sorry for the outrageous delay, been busy with my degree and moving house and graduating from uni!!

**Chapter 18: Darkened Heights and New Buddings**

"Wake up Goldblum!" The cold voice, that felt like a glass of water being thrown over her hot an yet delirious dream, was accompanied by a casual yet full bodied shake that seemed to drag Arianna from her confusing slumber, one that had felt all too brief and unfulfilling. It had taken her quite a while to actually be able to relax enough to allow sleep to take her; all night she had been aware of his powerful and electric presence next to her and all night she had had to hold tightly onto her wrist to prevent herself from reaching out towards him.

He'd left his mark on her no doubt and had shaken her to her very core. She wasn't even sure, from this closed off room, what time of day it was outside and whether she had slept at night time or not. Hell, hadn't he collected her from her home that morning? When he'd suggested she sleep, she didn't actually think she would have done. Must have been the busy university nights catching up on her and taking its toll because she couldn't actually recall anything happening after the plane took off.

Well…before she woke up in this bedroom that was.

"Goldblum!" His voice was more insistent now, forcing her to open her eyes and roll over to meet his azure gaze as he towered above her much like the Colossus of Rhodes; overtly tall, too masculine for her liking and undeniable dynamic in his stance. Almost at once the pumping blood in her ears seemed to accelerate as she stared at him, his eyes unreadable and his face cut into his usual stoic mask of indifference.

Her instinct was to curl deeper into the blankets that still surrounded her but she knew that the flimsy sheets were hardly going to stop a man like Zane if he decided to come at her with the full force of his sexuality. And, the god's having little mercy on her soul, a part of her wished he would do just that with his eyes darkened in need for her, his arms encompassing her, holding her against his long, powerful frame.

Unexpectedly, he threw an object on the sheets which she didn't catch at first glance, "It's your sister, when you've finished, get dressed and come outside to get fully equipped." His voice held a straight and to the point tone, his eyes remaining expressionless as he turned away, leaving her alone in the white cabin to try and control her wild hormones.

Glancing down the bed, Arianna noticed that he'd thrown a cell phone onto the bed an suddenly realised what he'd meant when he'd referenced her sister before leaving. Panicking a little, Arianna shot up straight and lifted the phone to her ear, noticing that her hand was vibrating and shaking wildly against the side of her head.

"Uh hello?" she asked into the receiver, noting that the other end seemed to be sizzling and crackling in a fashion that suggested that she was in an area that did not support a great signal for cell phones.

"Ari? Is that you?" Atlanta's voice was feint and almost completely obscure but with her sense on such high alert, Arianna heard every word.

"Hey Atlanta, how are you?"

It was a lame question but there was little else she could ask with her brain feeling as mushy as it was at that moment in time. "_What_?"

Arianna refrained from rolling her eyes, "I asked how are you?" This time she spoke at a louder volume and prayed that nobody was outside the door to listen in on their conversation. This would probably take some explaining once Atlanta realised Arianna hadn't a clue where she was.

"Oh I'm fine! I just thought I'd give you a call. Where in Hades are you? The reception's terrible at your end?" Atlanta's voice had remained at the same high intensity and Arianna knew that the rest of the conversation would have to continue in the same fashion.

"Oh….an educational trip for university." Arianna immediately lied before realising that according to Zane, it was the truth anyway. But how would Atlanta react when she found out just who had all but kidnapped and forced her into this trip?

For a moment she thought she could make out her sister's husky laughter before she replied, "A trip? Where? The Arctic Circle? This signal in horrendous! Are you out researching old origins of duelling again?"

For all Arianna knew, she could be in the Arctic Circle, she hadn't even a clue where she could be. Zane just demanded collected and swept her off somewhere and left the details a mystery to her. "Something like that, one of those outback overnight things. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, so I take it since one of your friends answered your phone your pretty busy then? No time to chat?"

"Is there anything wrong?" Arianna asked, tensing a little over the thought of something happening to her family while she had been out of contact and unable to get to them for support, not even knowing where she was coming from.

"Oh no, nothing that can't wait, just been a few developments on the family front here but it can wait until we can get in better contact. Don't worry," she added as if she could see Arianna's mouth opening to say something, causing the blond to shut her mouth right away, "everyone's good although Bryony's teething and it's driving Kaiba up the walls but that's natural."

"I take it she'd not driving you up the walls then?" Arianna asked in a humorous and knowing voice.

"Pah!" Atlanta giggled a little in her usual playful fashion, "Oh I'd put up with anything if it gets that man into a twist, plus earplugs are a wonderful invention. Right, I'll let you go, I'd have let you talk to Bryony but even if she had been awake, that signal would probably scare her into a fresh bout of baby screams and I'd be forced to bring her to Kaiba then."

Arianna laughed as she ended the call, glad that at least for now, her body felt at peace and relaxed once more. Somehow, having a new found family was having an amazing effect on her as a person. All her life, she always assumed that if she'd ever found her father then she wouldn't careless since he'd left her to grow up alone with her mother.

And yet now, everything seemed to be different; she had a family she'd never met before and rather than reject her, they'd welcomed her with open arms although there had been hiccups at the start. Now, she had formed an unbelievably close bond with her new sister who always seemed to know exactly when Arianna needed her despite her lazy and laid back personality.

Today had been one of those days and despite the fact they didn't discuss much on the phone, Arianna somehow felt at peace, somehow, having somebody who cared enough about you just to give you a telephone call about apparently nothing, just to hear your voice, seemed to warm her heart a little. After all, Atlanta had been through all this before, confusing feelings and compulsions over her marriage to Kaiba, yeah she had pretty much done it all. And most importantly, she had survived it and like Atlanta, Arianna could survive these new revelations as well.

Glancing about, her eyes carefully avoiding the spot upon which Zane had lay and slept beside her, Arianna spotted her clothes, those that Truesdale had removed from her, carefully folded on a bedside table at the head of the large bed. A small smirk played on her lips as she reached for them, pulling on her jeans as fast a she could before slipping on her socks and shoes, and pushing into the welcome familiarity of her own jacket.

A small frown touched her forehead as she noticed a hair brush laid there for her, waiting o be used and looking grand spanking new. Zane must have placed it there for her to use and raising a hand, she realised that her braid had come undone and her hair was definitely in need of a touch up. At least it was a relief he hadn't sifted through her overnight bag in order to locate her own brush although it was a small one when she knew she'd have to confront the man once more, beyond the safety of the door he'd snapped shut behind him. But then, at least they'd be out of the bedroom and away from the scene that could conjure unwanted images at the drop of a hat.

Refreshed, Arianna left the room, hesitantly pushing the thin door open to spy outside to make sure he was no where close before fully exiting the confines to freedom. However, she stopped in her tracks when her eyes flashed to the scenery outside the window. Snow, white and untouched, covered the grounds and clouds seemed to be lower in the sky than she'd ever seen them before, fogging the hills surrounding the area they had landed in.

"Where the hell…?"

"The Himalayas." A crisp yet cold voice spoke to her left as if Zane had appeared out of no where, also staring out at the world beyond the confines of the warm plane.

Arianna felt herself shiver a little and she knew it had nothing to do with the thought of the temperature outside. "But…why?"

No answer was offered before Zane brushed passed her, unconcerned that his arm grazed across her breasts while she felt new ripples of excitement flood through her system, causing a blush to touch her face and for her to instinctively take a step away from the danger she sensed in that simple touch.

The tall pro-duellist paused and glanced over his shoulder at her, his eyes as unreadable as they'd ever been, "Stop behaving like a scared child Goldblum. We won't be doing anything too dangerous. For answers, you'll just have to wait until we get up there."

He spun away again, moving towards the flight attendants who all seemed to be offering them gear that was designed for extreme snow boarders or keen skiers. "But where _are_ we going?"

Zane was now slipping into a large jacket with a small smirk on his face when it finally reappeared, "Why, the top of the world of course."

"T-the top of the world? What the hell?"

"Don't look like that Goldblum, you look like a fish," He turned away before Arianna realised she was gaping at him and had to shut her mouth like an ignorant child that had just been told off when they were arguing their case when they'd been caught snooping somewhere they didn't belong.

And she sure as hell didn't belong here but before she could say another word, Zane was opening the cock pit window, calling over his shoulder as he left, "Get equipped, the stewardesses will help you. We don't want to be too long so the sooner we start the sooner we get down. Hurry along now."

Cold air swept into the plane and pulled through the tresses on Arianna's face as she stared after him, feeling slightly like a lost puppy being brought back to the wrong home. The stewardesses were hovering about her as if afraid to encourage her and right now, Arianna would be afraid of her own reactions. She wasn't a mountaineer and she sure as hell wouldn't take lightly to being told to get prepared for doing some suicide mission.

---------------------------

Tonight, like any other night, despite being the weekend, was totally focused on her study. She had to keep up her studies if she wanted to get to college in order to follow her dream of researching the Ancient origins of Duel Monsters, well the origins that went beyond the years of the legendary sealing of them in divine tablets by the unnamed Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt.

There were rumours that Duel Monsters as a game existed millennium before the Ancient Egyptians, perhaps during the time of the legendary Atlantis before it was lost to the waves. Of course, they were only rumours but there was never smoke without fire and that was how experts had discovered the real truth about its history in Egypt, by following rumours and hunches and finding out what really happened.

She needed to know how they were created, there had to be something more to it than random monsters existing in tablets in order to be used in battle against one another, in Shadow Duels. Where had they come from? Where the rumours that they had been dragged from the souls of condemned prisoners true? Had they made the humans evil when they'd resided in their souls? Even those with the attributes for Light? Or had they existed in everyone as though they were an alternate personality for each person they had resided within? And if that were so, did they still reside within humans even by today's standards?

Before the school had been pulled into that other dimension the year previously, Aimee had only had her desire to learn about them in the past; now she wanted to know everything, had to know everything now that she understood there were alternative realms within which Duel Monsters existed. Was there a different world for every attribute of monster or did they all exist as one together with all their types? She was filled with an underlying need to find out the truth for herself before anybody else discovered it.

But currently, her research was getting put second while a chatty lady continued to nag at her from the other end of the cell phone she held to her ear as she stared at her cards making notes.

"So, I just thought I'd give you a call and update you on the status of everything here now that the truth is finally out in the open." Of course, as well as nagging, her mother was also informing her of the situation with Alyssa and how she'd gone to the paper with her story; about time too, the situation had been depressing everyone and they all called her to inform her of how they were walking on eggshells around her; typical information she could do without.

"Very well, I appreciate you letting me know mother," Aimee replied in a soft voice, her eyes only partially freezing over the cards laid out in front of her as she examined them in their entirety. "Is there anything else?"

"Well, it appears we had trouble getting in contact with Arianna throughout the day yesterday," at this Aimee did freeze up, suddenly more interested in her mother's telephone call than she had been mere minutes before. Paparazzi and newspapers held little interest to the girl but the safety of her best friend was paramount to her, one of the only things she held important in her life. "But Atlanta finally got through earlier this evening, some trip of some sort for university, in an area with bad signal."

"Ari never told me about a university trip," Aimee muttered, more to herself than to the other person on the line. Arianna told her everything, this was unusual behaviour from her blond friend and cousin; there was only one reason she'd not tell her and that was if the trip had come up short notice and she hadn't had time to call her before going even further out of range.

"Well it appears it was last minute, she said she'd call as soon as she was back at university," her mother replied, obviously trying to reassure her daughter from panicking despite the fact Aimee never panicked and hated the fact her mother assumed she would behave so unbecoming.

When the conversation ended, Aimee hung up and stared at the receiver for several minutes, somehow no longer concerned about the cards in front of her or her usual thought about getting to the bottom of their existence. Something didn't feel right and it was really an unsettling feeling; where had Arianna gone that was so important?

She heard the usual creak outside her door before she heard the lou obnoxious voice; as was usual when the human tank stalked his way to her door, "Knock Knock! Get up Sergeant!"

Aimee sighed, her eyes cringing in irritation as she heard the door to her dorm banging loudly, almost coming off its hinges accompanied by that great oaf's military gaga.

"Come on, the GX-2 tournament's starting today and we have to go get our medallions!" She should know that despite the time, the persistent duellist would never give up so easily once he put his mind to something. He'd taken a liking to her because so many of his friends had left the year before along with her only friend at the academy. Oh how she wished either she had been a year older or Arianna at least a year younger.

Aimee glared at the door as she advanced towards it, pulling it open in an obviously aggravated fashion despite schooling her features into their usual indifferent stare, "Can I help you Mr. Hassleberry?" Hassling seemed to be his favourite hobby that saved to only increase when most of his friends left the year before.

Aimee spotted the blue haired friend of his; she was seemingly dwarfed by his large bulk, watching Aimee with mischievously dancing eyes, hands hidden behind her blue uniform. Clearly the girl had welcomed being promoted to Obelisk Blue now that all her friends had left the red dormitories. It was common knowledge that the young girl had had a crush of Jaden Yuki and had fought her way into the Academy in order to be with him despite her young age. There were also stories that she had originally had a crush on Zane before being defeated by a first year Jaden and thus transferring her attentions to him. Aimee couldn't be sure of the full story, she'd only arrived at the Academy the year after so she'd never know the truth unless being caught sneaking out about gossip.

"Hey there Aimee! We just thought you'd want to come spy on the medallions with us," the girl, Blair, explained in a cheerful fashion, her eyes crinkling in obvious amusement. It always baffled Aimee how some girls she knew could behave in a constant cheerful manner, their faces must hurt at night time after smiling all day.

"That's right Private!" A large hand smacked the girl's back which she didn't seem to notice not even flinching despite the obvious strength of the man beside her, "We want to get revved for the up coming tournament which will have many battles that we must win!"

Aimee allowed a single eyebrow to raise heavenwards before folding her arms and leaning against the door frame. "It's the middle of the night." she replied simply, her knee coming up so her foot could lean casually against the door.

"So?" Blair shrugged, "We want a look before everyone else gets a peek! Come on it'll be fun! So I called on Hassleberry and we decided to stop off here before heading on our way."

They were excited over medallions, the mind really baffled her at times, "I think I'll give it a miss tonight, you can inform me of how it went in the morning at the meeting…"

"No way Serg, we want you with us, come on it'll be fun!" Hassleberry's foot jammed under the door obviously in case she closed it in his face as she was hoping to do once she finished her excuse.

A single eyebrow shot up slowly upon Aimee's forehead, "Are you even giving me a choice in this matter?"

"Course we are, we just refuse to take no for an answer."

"I see," Aimee murmured in a bitter fashion, resisting the urge to roll her eyes as she glanced downward, "Very democratic of you."

With a swift movement from the deceptively bulky duellist, Aimee found her upper arms clasped tightly in his grip as he dragged her from her room with high speed, the door closing behind her before she even had a chance to reprimand him. "Please release me."

Hassleberry clearly identified the iciness in her voice as his eyes widened when he looked down at her, a tinge of fear appearing there as he did so, "Uh…ok…"

Aimee shrugged his hand from her shoulder before staring to look at her closed door, feeling somewhat helpless inside as she realised her mistake. "You've just locked me out of my room Hassleberry."

"Ha! Negative Serg, I didn't lock the door see…uh…" His face became one of shock as he tried the handle and found that the door wouldn't budge.

"Huh? It is locked, how'd that happen?" Blair chipped in with her needlessly bright voice considering the situation.

"Since I'm the only female Ra Yellow student, they saw it fit to fit my dorm with a very special lock, you know, to keep out the philanderers and such." Aimee sighed, mentally kicking herself for taking the card key out of her pocket and placing it on the table beside her many duelling cards that were spread out over it. She should have kept it where it was but then, hindsight was a beautiful thing at times, and sometimes loved making a show of her.

"I'm sure reception will have a spare," Blair reminded her but Aimee immediately spotted the flaw in that plan, still staring at the yellow door, a small frown of concentration appearing on her face.

"We're not supposed to be awake at this time, it's passed lockdown and reception is closed even if we were allowed to be awake."

"Well then," Blair exclaimed, pushing her hands into her pockets in a boyish fashion as she smiled, "you'll have to stay with me tonight then, that's the only thing for it that is!"

Aimee knew her words to be true but didn't like the prospect of strolling through campus with her hair loose and in her bare feet. Not to mention she disliked most of the pretentious girls that attended the Academy, one of the reasons she insisted on being place in Ra Yellow, to be away from them, "Very well, can we go there now?"

Blair giggled in that girly fashion that Aimee was beginning to fin annoying before the blue haired girl shook her head, "Oh hell no! You're coming with us as we're still on a mission."

"I have no shoes," Aimee replied, glancing down at her and daring her to correct her.

"That's A-OK Serg, I'll supply ya with a helping hand in that department since I locked you out of your room,"

"No that's alright…hn!" Before she could finish her sentence, Hassleberry swung her over his shoulder in a most unbecoming fashion and Aimee found herself thanking her unlucky stars that at least she'd taken to wearing shorts instead of skirts like the other girls or else Blair would be seeing something right now she'd really wished she hadn't. "Really, this isn't necessary, I'm quite capable of walking."

"No sir! We don't want you getting your feet dirty Serg, it's only a short track to the Arena, we'll be there in no time!"

Aimee could only place a fingertip towards her brow in a small act of aggravation before Hassleberry took off at a sprinting speed towards the Arena with Blair hot on his tail, smiling up at Aimee with her usual expression of excitement.

"I can't wait to see what the new medallions look like, of course, you two were students during the last tournament but I only dropped in at the last minute and duelled Chazz."

Aimee looked away, deciding to stare at the trees as they flashed past rather than have to stare into those cheerful depths of pain, "I remember but I didn't take part."

"Yeah Ari told us that last year, why didn't you duel?"

"Long story." Aimee replied in a bored fashion, unwilling to reveal anything about her inner insecurities to these two; despite their constant badgering, the green eyed Gregory still viewed them as strangers who really knew nothing about her. Anyway, she preferred it when people viewed her as cold and hard rather and soft and a bit of an idiot.

"Ok, but was just wondering," she continued smiling although there was a light in her eyes that told Aimee that she was a little hurt by her reluctance to speak about anything in depth. "Oh, I wonder who else, other than the students, is going to compete! I heard Aster Phoenix is entering the tournament. I know he never attends but he _did_ enrol the same year you did Hassleberry oh and you too Aimee."

She recalled the respected duellist enrolling for the sole reason of defeating Jaden Yuki to prove he was superior to him. So far as Aimee could remember, Jaden was winning in their tally for who could defeat who the most. She hadn't seen Aster since that time when Atlanta had had her breakdown the previous year and had to be calmed down on his boat. Up until that point, she hadn't liked him much but she was inwardly grateful to him for allowing their family to sort out their problems on his luxury yacht.

"Apparently resigned officers will be making an appearance but those are just rumours of the barracks, no confirmed orders have been made that way."

Aimee raised her eyes to Blair, a single eyebrow rising as she asked, "Do I want to know what that means?"

"Former students might be returning to duel," Blair supplied easily and suddenly Aimee found herself quietly wishing she hadn't asked.

Even the possibility, no matter how slim, that she'd have to face that man again made her blood run hot and her face blush terribly, much to her own chagrin. Every time he came into her life she found herself having to get over humiliation after humiliation when it came to those around her. From that first kiss on his Graduation Night to the kiss he'd bestowed upon her at Abigail's wedding, Atticus had thwarted her systems, knocking her clinically cool personality out of play and deliberately trying to dig underneath to get her riled up.

He was very good at what he was designed to do, seduce women and the only reason he was intrigued by her was the fact that out of all the girls that had attended Duel Academy, she had steadfastly refused to respond to him in any way, shape or form. No doubt that had thrown a spanner in his works and thus, he was determined to prove that he was the ultimate male for all the ladies by conquering the girl that others had labelled unconquerable and untouchable.

"Have any former students been mentioned as to be possibly returning?" She kept her voice neutral but inside she hoped his name wouldn't float from Blair's mouth; the truth was that he had touched her and Hades curse her, she had responded and had suddenly realised why people spent so much wasted time with partners despite the high chance the relationship will never work out. It had both thrilled and scared her and made her even more determine to stick to her guns; losing control like that gave him power over her and she refused to be rule by any man.

"Here we are, Mission Objective get to the arena without dropping Sergeant Gregory, Completed." Hassleberry announced their arrival with his usual military slang before he allowed Aimee the dignity of standing on her own two fight, feeling a little winded from the experience but refusing to show it. "New Objective, search the perimeter and observe the new medallions before anybody else then report back to base."

The shiny floor was cold beneath her feet as she took several cautious steps through the dark hallway, towards the artefacts room that usually held items to be viewed by the school population. Rumour had it that a number of years previously, it had housed the legendary duelling deck of Yugi Muto. Of course, Aimee had by now met him several times in real life and was not as impressed by this as other fans.

Not knowing where the new medallions were being contained, Aimee thought about it in her head and came to the logical solution that the viewing room wasn't being used nor had it been used lately so that must be where they were keeping them. Silently, she raised her hand and beckoned the others to follow her before reaching for the handle.

"Wait! I'll go first!" Hassleberry hissed before trying the door to find out it was locked. "Not here, must be somewhere else."

Feeling a little offended, Aimee gritted her teeth before trying to think where else the medallions could be left. "Must be in the lecture hall in preparation for the class…."

"Who goes there?" Out of nowhere, the shrill voice penetrated the darkness and sent panic flooding through even Aimee's system.

"Run, guards," Blair squeaked, running for her life up the hallway, inadvertently knocking Aimee off her feet and stumbling through the arena door behind her to be left by the others. Footsteps running up the hallway forced her to silently enter deeply into the arena and hide behind the wall that framed the larger doorway. For a moment, the bright beam from a torch shown into the arena forcing Aimee to hold her breath in anticipation.

If she was caught, she'd be in a lot of trouble. With everything that had happened to the school the previous year, it's staff and chancellor had added new safety measures and even more strict rules to prevent anything like that happening again. Accompanying the rule were even harsher punishments that, as expected, included Expulsion should they be caught out of bed after lights out.

Finally exhaling on a hiss of breath, Aimee sighed and allowed her hands to relax before she released the wall and turned to sit on one of the steps by her right side that led up to the audience. She was now in a pitch black arena and she was alone, abandoned by the two students who had quite possibly locked her out of her room and got her expelled from the academy all in one night.

After waiting for couple of tense, quiet and dark minutes alone holding her breath, Aimee finally tiptoed down the steps that led to the stands before making her way towards the exit only to stop suddenly when echoes of outcries came down the hallway as if child had been denied something they really wanted and had begun stomping back to their bedroom in some sort of huff.

So they'd escaped then, at least they wouldn't be expelled, she reflected on a sigh before catching herself and realising that against the odds, she somehow cared whether they were excluded from the academy or not. Perhaps she was more fond of them than she knew. Nah, she just disliked people wasting education like that, she reasoned quietly.

Shaking her head vigorously, she remembered that the guard was stomping her way and was subsequently blocking her exit plan so she had to retreat and rethink her plan of action.

Again, Aimee caught herself, thinking how some of Hassleberry's military jumbo must have rubbed off on her if she was of thinking terms like "retreating" and "plan of action".

"Disgusting," Aimee muttered quietly before taking steps backward and turning in the darkness just before colliding with a wall of solid muscle, hurting her nose a little in the process. "Hassleberry, you could have warned me you were there, damn it."

For the next several seconds there was silence as Aimee proceeded to test her nose to ensure that it hadn't begun to leak blood as it was prone to doing. During that time she noticed the loudmouth Ra Yellow was being unusually quiet despite the fact that the guard had by now bypassed the entrance to the arena and they were thus safer.

"You're awfully quiet all of a sudden, not afraid the dark are you?" she enquired while keeping a hand under her nose to make doubly sure it wasn't bleeding. Really, she should be afraid of the dark, accident-prone as she was, the dark was hell for her but then fear was pointless, especially of something as inevitable as darkness each night.

"And you, are awfully talkative this evening. Forgive me, I was just in shock."

At that moment of complete and utter blackness, with the sound of that voice, three things happened; Aimee's breath caught in her throat, her mouth feel open and her nose began to bleed.

----------------

At that moment, with the sun rising in the sky painting it temporarily yellow with the early hours, life felt better than it had in the longest of whiles. It was done and the papers were released and the world had been shocked by her story. But that was yesterday and the red head knew that soon, her story would belong in the past, discarded along with yesterday to the depths of history. She would be left to finally piece together her life and get herself back on track.

The memories and pain of this episode would always be with her, that she had finally come to learn. People had always told her grief got easier in time and she'd taken that to mean that eventually, the pain would vanish and had fallen into an even deeper spiral when it simply would not evaporate from her life.

No, these last number of months had taught her well, the pain of the event would never go away but, in time, she was beginning to learn to deal with it, to box it up and store it in the recesses of her heart as a quiet yet present reminder of the child that had been taken so early in her short life.

That's the way Alister found her, sitting at the cliff, eyeing nothing in particular and yet completely at ease with the world around her despite the thunderous crashes of the waves below and the heavy wind that whipped her red tresses out behind her as if like a cape. Quietly, he advanced towards her as if he didn't want to disturb the peaceful image she produced.

She glanced up at him from golden irises as he sat down, her eyes immediately returning to the open sea in front of her as he sat. There was a small note of tension in the air as both of them knew why he had come and what he had come to talk about. Still, it was such a tedious subject that neither wanted to break the barrier of silence first. In the end, it could only have been Alyssa who would do it.

"You know, I saw something three days ago that really put things into perspective for me," She spoke in a soft tone, one that Alister had never heard leave her lips, as if she had discovered the world's greatest treasure and sought not to use it for her own gain and she wanted to share her secret with him.

"What did you see?" he asked, almost afraid of her answer or afraid of this new perspective she seemed to have gained, so unaccustomed to Alyssa speaking in such a way was he.

For a pause, she didn't utter a word but merely kept her amber gaze narrowed on something just over the cliff edge. Confused, Alister followed her gaze to find it concentrating on what appeared to be a youthful gull struggling to take flight while another youngling circled above it confidently with it parents. Why this scene should interest Alyssa at a time so fundamental puzzled the former Doom lackey and he was about to call her up on it when she finally spoke.

"A watched as three young seagulls, two strong and one the runt of the litter, attempted to take their first steps into flight."

"Oh?" Alister asked, wondering where this was leading. "What happened?"

"There are only two left, one fell upon the cliff face and died," she replied matter-of-factly. "One is still attempting to fly even now."

His grey eyes concentrated on the bird, for his life not really knowing where this conversation was going, "I can see him." What he couldn't see was the needless point in this deliberate distraction from the case at hand, what they had been avoiding for so long.

"The parents did everything right, they fed the three of them and looked after them day and night and yet, still, one died despite all their hard work. An still, here they are, encouraging their other offspring into the wind almost as if the other one hadn't existed."

Alister nodded a little at this point, finally sitting down beside her, feeling ready to comfort her should this knowledge upset her in some way, "The animal world can seem very cruel." It was so like girls and women to feel such pity and sadness over an event that happened everyday in the animal kingdom. Mother Nature could be nurturing but she could also be harsh to those unprepared to truly embrace it.

He turned to look at her and was surprised to see a contented expression on her face, her cheeks soft and her eye shining, "That's life I guess. That little guy just wasn't strong enough to cope with the world. A shame really but the world never stops turning for one bird, the flow of time is never ending and we all have to learn to deal with these little tragedies in our own way that does not prevent us from being able to rejoin the world of the living. Look at the bird's siblings, still struggling on, despite his failure."

"One has succeeded brilliantly, it's only a matter of time before the other perhaps joins him."

"Time," Alyssa sighed then, so softly that the wind carried the sound swiftly away almost before he heard it. "I wonder if the adult birds will remember much about their loss as they carry on in the world."

"Poor little runt to be forgotten in the tidal waves of time."

"Oh, he's actually quite fine," Alyssa remarked brightly as they both sat up a little straighter when, despite his initial failures, the last young bird was able to propel itself into the air and, unsteadily at first, join the others in the sky.

A small smile appeared on Alister's face before he took in her exact words, "What do you mean the runt's fine, you just said he died."

"No, you assumed he would have died because he took longer to grow but he as you just saw, he finally was able to spread his wings, despite his earlier disadvantage and do something his stronger sibling could not."

"So what did it all make you realise?"

"That life can be cruel and harsh as we undoubtedly know."

Alister turned away then, inclining his head in agreement; they had had their share of loss between them and it had marred their relationship and made it become sour and bitter when it could have been the sweetest heaven either of them could have experienced, like those fleeting moments in each other's arms before their own prejudices and distrust kicked in.

For Alister, the miscarriage had been a reminder for all that he'd lost in his youth, his family and friends before it was just him and Mikey. But before long, his little brother had been taken from him as well and he'd allowed that suffering to drive him into a near psychopathic soul stealer before he was able to come to his senses. And this time, while not to the same extent, he'd let the loss influence him in a negative fashion once more with Alyssa; some things never changed, he thought in an annoyed fashion.

"But it also can be a gift and no matter what, there are those that will need us regardless of the grief we are experiencing. Death is a part of life, no matter when it happens, all we can do is the best with what we have."

Alister looked at her, suddenly more terrified for what she was saying, "What do you mean?"

He watched as a small, regretful smile appeared on her pretty features, her eyes glistening a little, either from a sensitivity to the harshness of the coastal wind or from sadness, he couldn't tell for sure. She went to speak for a moment but then her luscious lower lip trembled before she gulped and pulled herself together strongly.

"I'll always think of what could have been Alister, her little smile in the morning; her cry of laughter as you swung her around in the local park; her squeal of delight as she first discovered music; or the day she'd first discover her own live of gaming," she closed her eyes for a brief moment before she revealed the orbs having hardened like amber. "But I can't spend the rest of my life carrying the guilt of what could have been, I'd end up driving myself mad."

Finally, they had broached the topic of their child, the one they had lost, who had been so cruelly snatched from them it had, put them in turmoil an caused such havoc in their lives. So long had their stories lay hidden from one another, too long and it was time they got a first hand account of everything that had went down.

"I'm sorry I never told you as soon as I had the miscarriage, that's my only true regret Alister."

Anger flashed through him for a moment before he found himself gritting his teeth for the sake of the situation at hand, "I would have preferred to have been told before the miscarriage Alyssa."

She must have sensed his anger and yet, to his astonishment, sardonic laughter bubbled from her throat. Before he could verbally unleash his fury, she spoke in a mocking tone, yet she seemed to be mocking herself more than him, "You and me both buddy, you and me both!" Her voice was almost a cackle but for some reason, he found a little comfort in those words.

"You didn't know?"

She turned serious golden eyes on him and he found that even if he'd wanted to, he would never have been able to look away, "Why do you think I felt so guilty?"

Alister found himself shrugging at this, unsure once more of their current tread of thought, "Because many women feel guilty after a miscarriage?"

Tilting her head back and forth for a moment she seemed to concede his point but her eyes became like a gold cavern, one he somehow knew he'd only entered the initial cave with so much more depth he'd have to explore. The thought should have scared him but he found that he was eager to explore these foreign and strange thoughts with her, wanting to know all about her, suddenly needing to.

"Yes, there was the sense of failure that came with it but I also, in my turmoil, managed to convince myself I had killed the baby, that I was responsible for her death."

"And with the stories going around at the time, you managed to convince me as well," Alister replied in a rueful and self-mocking way. "But how in Hades did you come up with that conclusion?"

Alyssa looked away, her eyes on the bird once more, "I, like the runt, have a failing that the public does not know about that I do not brag about to the world. It's very personal and helped shape the person I am today."

Alister frowned, wondering exactly what the failing was; had she made mistakes when she was younger and had complicated her insides? He had no problem with women expressing love in that ways of men but as long as they were sensible about it. "What is it?" Somehow, now that the thought of her in the arms of another man was rooted in his mind, he found a new kind of anger bubbling within him and had to think happy thoughts, of Alyssa in _his_ arms and responding to _his_ touch, to keep his wrath in check.

"I have Endometriosis," she replied simply as if such a word was natural for her to speak despite the fact her speech patterns were generally more laid back and lacking in some of the longer words someone like Arena would use.

He hadn't really heard of the term and for some reason, he thought that perhaps the condition was terminal. The fierce denial erupting within him caused his arms to fling towards her of their own accord and pull her against him in a crushing embrace as if his arms alone would stop Mother Nature's wrath from snatching her life. Not now, not when they were finally finding at least some sort of closure.

"I'm so sorry!"

"Aster, autareyoudoing?" her voice was muffled and he realised that he was almost suffocating her against his chest in his despair. "Are you nuts? I do need my mouth and nose to breath you know! Hades have mercy what was that about?"

"I was trying to offer support," Alister replied, feeling a little defensively, "people shouldn't have to go through something like that alone."

A queer expression overcame her pretty, pale feature, her little nose screwing up a little at something he said, "My family have been supporting me and quite without suffocating me at the same time you can be assured."

"You should have told me though!"

Her frown deepened, "It's not something I'm very open about to be honest." She was still in his arms but now she seemed to struggle to be released, "Especially with people I've just met."

"But I made love to you when you were potentially fatally ill and I…"

"Fatally ill?" she spluttered for a moment, "Granted, for certain things my condition is serious but fatally ill? Have you gone stark raving mad?"

"You mean, you aren't going to die?"

She broke out of his arms then, "No!"

"Then what's wrong with you?"

Alyssa made a deliberate scene of brushing herself off, "It means my womb lining in growing on the outside of the womb and other places its not supposed to be, thus I'm unlikely to ever get pregnant."

"That's all?" he demanded, staring at her blankly.

When she looked up at him he saw that she was angry, her face contorted in rage as she yelled, "That's all? O you know how much I bleed a month and the crippling pain I go through? Not to mention the unlikely to ever have babies scenario? But yeah, _that's all_."

Alister soon realised his mistake and it allowed her to misunderstand him for a moment if only just to vent her anger. It was obviously a deep emotion of bitterness she'd carried around with her and he was unlikely to ever acquire enough experience to understand her situation. With a brief pause, he explained, "Well actually, I was more worried about your long term health than the prospect of children. So, you're a little more delicate than most women but haven't we already proven it's not impossible for you to conceive?"

He watched the emotions and hesitation flicker across her face before she became a little bit confused, "I guess so…but I still…you know…lost the baby."

"Yes, miscarriages happen to even the most healthiest of women Lyssa," he tried encouraging her once more, knowing that he couldn't brush over it so lightly but also recognising a far deeper need within the woman sitting next to for the first time, he found himself embracing her, not in a sexually heated fashion but in one of gentle caring for her well being.

What seemed like a long time ago, he'd been intrigued by the woman sat with him. He wasn't so naïve to say that it had been love at first sight but from the moment he'd met her, in that café back in Domino, he'd enjoyed watching her. Everything about her had exuded confidence and fieriness, from the fiery red of her hair to the hardened yet glistening gold of her eyes. He'd been impressed by her live or let die attitude and the way she seemed to constantly act on impulse. Nothing ever seemed to penetrate her blazing shield and no doubt those that tried were burnt to a cinder.

Even now, he felt a stirring in his abdomen as memories of that first night came back to him. Nothing could ever have prepared him for the full flush of desire that had engulfed him when he'd sleepily rolled over to find the object of his dreams lying beneath him in all her glory, her eyes glistening like hot embers of lust in the moonlight darkness. And yet, she still challenged him with those hard eyes, obviously fighting her own passion and Alister had set out to make her surrender, to hear her cry out his name like she'd cried out no other.

That hot night still came back to him even now, despite their encounter since then and how he'd believed he'd hated her. He'd wanted to hate her, had even set out at Raphael's wedding to punish her, hoping to make her jealous by flirting and possibly bedding another woman in her view. But she hadn't taken the bait, the cold fire in her eyes that night drilling home exactly what he'd believed she'd done to their child. He'd miss the fieriness, the fierce determination and the hard will, that ghostly look had scared him and had driven him to her room that night. Alister had told himself that he had been intending to use her like she'd used him but in truth he'd wanted to see those flame filled eyes light up once more, to make sure that he had imagined their glittering intensity that first time, and he'd found more than he'd bargained for, her eyes having becoming hard like amber and matching his lust round for round.

He'd hated himself after that, convincing himself he'd done that to her, turned her into a hateful cow. Or, sometimes, he lament and believe that she had always been a heartless wench and he'd just been deluding himself to think otherwise. He'd thrown himself in alcohol fuelled nights alone by his fire before he got fed up with the blatant reminder of everything about her, somehow able to see her beautiful features in the licking flames. He'd taken to pubs then but even when women came up to him he could find no desire for even chit chat knowing that he'd only ever want to be with her.

The way Arena had behaved in the restaurant the day before had shocked him to the core. Out of all their family, she was always the more level headed and cool always keeping the peace among her more overtly emotional sisters whereas Atlanta never seemed bothered. Her outburst had struck home in fashion that it helped him realise several things other than the obvious mistake he'd made; one, he didn't know an awful lot about the other Gregory girls, including Alyssa and all previous judgements had been made in brief, admittedly intense, encounters; and true, truth be told, she didn't know an awful lot about him. Could they work around this and start afresh? Because the last thing he noted was that he wanted to, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his adult life.

But it was still a scary prospect, the thought of putting himself on the line like that, ripe for rejection. And yet, Alyssa seemed to have kicked it all off, showing him her softer side, the one she kept inside, when not in company. The philosophical Alyssa, one who could look at simple everyday events and use them to help build perspective in her own life. He liked this new side to her, as much as he like the other, more independent side to her. She was more approachable, proven by the fact that, although he was no longer suffocating her, she hadn't pulled completely out of his arms, on of her own having by now snaked around his waist in a gesture of trust.

Yes, he liked this side of her very much.

Alyssa was staring at him now, those flitters of emotion still snaking across her face in different flashes, a small smile teasing at her lips although a confused frown appeared on her forehead. He had to be patient here.

He saw her jaw tense after a long, quiet moment before she replied to his encouragement, "I know they do…but most women can easily get pregnant again, I can't."

"Maybe not as easily but you can still have children an if it doesn't happen that way, there are other alternatives," he brought a hand up to her face, brushing his knuckle gently against her cool, windswept cheek. "Like the runt, the Alyssa I know would never give up so easily if she wanted something bad enough."

"But don't you see, that's all just a front, I'm not as strong as I pretend to be," she replied and his heart wrenched as he saw tears appear in her eyes and her lower lip tremble a little.

"No, you're not," he agreed with her before bending forward and placing a small kiss upon her smooth, pale forehead, "You're s much stronger than you let the world believe. And I know you're naturally that spunky because I was there, I saw you playing that arcade game against Atlanta back at your villa. Nobody can pretend to be that competitive, you wanted to win and you went for it."

Alyssa gave him a wry smile, and he saw a small spark ignition in the depths of her confused eyes, "I lost."

"Yes," Alister agreed easily, almost laughing at the look appearing in her eyes, "I know but you even admitted she's one of the best in the world and you didn't let that stop you."

Alyssa's eye narrowed as the spark ignited a small amount of the old embers in her eyes, "I like to win though. I wanted to win!"

"Somehow I think you're missing the point I'm trying to make," Alister sighed in an overly dramatic fashion before feeling her lips softly upon his own in their first ever innocent brush of the lips.

"Thank you," her mouth whispered against his own and he knew she'd understood his message. However, he was under no illusions where their relationship was concerned and if they were ever to rebuild their originally shaky trust in any way, shape or form, they'd have a long road ahead.

-------------------

"A dojo?" Arianna gasped into the empty shell of a building, her voice echoing through the halls, bouncing off the pristine wooden walls. It had been the last thing she'd expected to find when Zane had eventually dragged her off the plane and up the side of the large mountain.

The journey had been long and hard on her inexperienced body but he had been with her every step of the way, refusing to hire extra help from the hiking camp below, relying on his own knowledge and strength to scale the snow drenched cliffs. She guessed they were lucky a blizzard hadn't come which was probably why he'd been so efficient about everything.

It had been one hell of an experience, especially when they'd advanced through some low hanging clouds that had passed without incident to the climbers. But she wouldn't want to experience the climb again, knowing she wasn't cut out for life in such adrenaline fuelled places on earth. Her own, simple, everyday life challenged her enough mentally without her needing to seek such physical challenges.

"Welcome to the top of the world," Zane replied, removing his hood and goggles to reveal a red tinged face and glistening eyes as he looked her way. "I trained here as a child."

"_A child_?" She knew it was most unladylike, but her mouth dropped open as she stared at him, her disbelief unable to be anymore clearer if she'd tattooed the word to her forehead. The thought of a child scaling those cliffs was unthinkable.

"We had tough trainers, we were quite safe I assure you," Zane replied, again reading her thoughts so efficiently before he turned to glance about the place, "Since you're doing your research on reclusive Duelling Dojo, I thought perhaps you'd like first hand experience in one of the most exclusive dojo there is."

He really had just brought her here for her research.

Despite his insistence, she had still held reservations about his intentions especially after what had happened during the journey. Yet, somehow, knowing his intentions did not lie solely on seducing her did not feel as good as she thought it would, a small current of illogical disappointment bubbling away in the pit of her stomach.

"Couldn't you just have told me about this place instead of dragging me all the way here?" she bit out in an unreasonable fashion, knowing her anger had nothing to do with the journey and all about her own mixed up feelings for him.

Looking away from a picture he had been studying on the wall, his cold eyes met hers through her goggles before he raised one eyebrow, "Still smarting after I put a stop to what happened on the plane? Hn, I thought you would be able to handle the incident more and I clearly underestimated your wantonness."

Even through the mask he seemed able to read her mind so well, he really was very shrewd and arrogant at the same time. "I was referring to the hard climb you had me endure, Zane." She didn't want to think of how she'd become putty in his arms, able to mould how he pleased with just a simple touch of his lips and simply muttered lies to make her surrender completely.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, she began wandering around the large hall, her eyes scanning the many pictures of former pupils until they fell on a very familiar and yet unknowingly young duellist who stood in the centre of one picture, surrounded by his peers as if identified and revered by every one present.

Zane at a young age no doubt with the same azure eyes and azure hair although in the picture it was more unruly and unkempt.

Arianna smirked and scoffed a little, "Were you always the best? I can even see students older than you looking on in respect and awe."

"I knew what my abilities were and strove to ensure I fulfilled them."

He was right behind her yet she hadn't sensed him approach, causing her to tense up in recognition of his closeness despite the many layers of clothing that surrounded the both of them. "Conceited much?" she choked out in an attempt to distract the conversation away from her imaginative thoughts of what they could do with so many clothes.

"Just honest, I've always known what I wanted and went for it," was his matter-of-fact reply, causing a shiver of heat to run up her spine. They weren't just talking about his duelling career and they both knew it but a streak of denial still flooded through Arianna's system; she had to resist him every inch of the way or else she'd lose herself completely to him when he could just toss her aside as he had no doubt done to other women in the past. She would fight this for all she was worht and concentrate on her project.

-----------------------

That voice; Aimee inwardly cringed as she felt the blood seeped through her fingers with her ineffective attempt to stem the flow. She had always been the unluckiest in her family, always more accident prone than the rest of them, even Atlanta who was a bit of a stumbling fool at the best of times. But no, Aimee had always ben cursed with the worst luck and right now, her lucky dark cloud had struck once more on this horrendous evening.

He shouldn't even be here, he'd graduated already. She should know, she'd had to carry her best friend drunk back to the dorm after the party he'd organised at the end of last year. Of course that had been before he'd attacked her like some starving Neanderthal up against a tree no less. She'd always remember that night, no matter how much she strived to bury it at the back of her mind. Somehow, that gorgeous face of his kept popping back up no matter how she tried to blank it out. Which made her more angrier than ever, hence, the nose bleed.

"Oops, I spoke too soon, aw come on, where's that sexy husky voice that sends shivers up my spine?" His voice was playful and flirtatious, different from when he last spoke. It had been husky then and almost sensual in its assessment.

"My voice isn't husky." she spoke in a muffled fashion through the fist of her hand, taking his bait immediately before silently cursing herself for doing so.

"Mmm, but it is sexy…at least when it's not being muffled by your hand, has my presence shock you that much?"

Glaring into the darkness, pointedly at his silhouette, Aimee shook her head before replying with a slight untruth, "No, I just banged my nose that's all and…hey…let me go."

Her hand was pulled away from her face, his finger's hot on her skin as he pulled her closer to his body, so close she could feel the tingle of his breath whispering across her face, the scent of him intoxicating her slightly. "Is it very sore?"

Aimee choked back a gasp of surprise at the soft voice before attempting to pull away, just flailing unsuccessfully in the darkness, "No, I'm fine let me go…don't…" His fingers immediately began prodding her face in a surprisingly coordinated fashion as if searching for any breakages. Despite her attempts to remain unaffected she felt heat spread across her face with his touch, at least grateful that it was dark and he couldn't see her embarrassment. As soon as she could she thrust his hands from her face, letting them leave that lingering sensation he always seemed to leave every time he touched her.

Apparently, she acted too late for him to discover her fault. "You're bleeding…darn it Aimee, why didn't you say?" he exclaimed angrily before turning and marching her through the auditorium, her wrist still imprisoned within his grip as he dragged her through the blackness.

"What are you doing? Let me go this instant Rhodes," she hissed angrily, trying to keep her voice as low as possible in case it echoed in the darkness and the guards came back to get her. There was only a limited amount of struggling she could do without making noise and if even she hadn't that restriction put on her, she doubted she'd have been able to fight off his iron grip anyway. "Hades I hate you," she found herself sighing.

Perhaps she imagined it but for a tiny space of time, it almost felt like he hesitated before continuing to drag her in much the same fashion as if unaffected. She wanted him to be angry, at least then, when he was emotional she'd have a higher chance of getting away. Instead, "I know," he murmured in a much neutral tone, one which she hadn't ever heard from him. "That doesn't change the fact that you are injured and will get in trouble if you try and get out of here tonight. I'll have to come down later and clean the blood splats you are undoubtedly leaving everywhere."

In the darkness, Aimee's eyes widened. She had always heard rumours that Atticus was perhaps one of the smartest in his year, along with Zane Truesdale before he disappeared during his second year. But she's never ever seen the analytical side to him, not even during his many successful duels when he seemed to just luck out unless duelling stronger opponents like his own sister. This evening was the first time she was witnessing the serious side of him and she found it quite disconcerting to say the least.

"I assume from your silence that you agree with me you just don't want to even let the spirits of this world ever hear you agree with somebody like me," A note of humour had returned to his voice and she knew immediately that he was mocking her for her stubbornness.

Instead of replying, Aimee sighed a little sharply before slackening a little so that he could lead her forward in a more gentle fashion through the black Academy. His steps were light and swift and she found herself almost struggling to keep up with him. He'd always been an athlete so there was little surprise in his quick speed and he practically lifted her up flights of stairs and almost glided to a dark door that led to an equally dark room.

"Lights!"

Almost instantaneously the room was illuminated, blinding the student for a moment so that she was forced to shield her eyes until they became used to the level of brightness. By that time he was in front of her with a bowl of water and a white cloth that he immediately began using to clean her nose.

"That was a nasty knock, I didn't know I'd worked my pecks that hard," he laughed his usual lightness back in his voice as if he chose to ignore all her words back in the arena hall.

Aimee couldn't prevent herself from scowling and flinching away from his touch as if he burnt her, an action he also chose to ignore. "Don't flatter yourself, some people are more susceptible to nosebleeds than others."

"Ah, I take it then that you are one of those people then? How come you didn't tell me before hand?"

"Hi, I'm Aimee, pleased to meet you, did you know, my nose tends to bleed if I bump into something head on or if I'm suddenly stressed out?" There was note of bitterness in her voice that for some reason, she hadn't been able to conceal.

Atticus immediately pulled away, watching her with wary brown eyes, an expression in his eyes that seemed as if he was seeing her for the first time, as if he'd never met her before. Unable to help herself, she stared back, somehow enjoying the handsome features of his face, finding that a small part of her had missed the tiny thrill his looks could inspire in the hidden pits of her stomach.

But then, he usually inspired those feelings within all the female population so she was hardly special except for her stubborn refusal to acknowledge those flutters before even allowing herself to think of acting upon them. Much to her chagrin, Atiicus's eyes crinkled before he broke down into a happy laughter, his eyes dancing brightly.

"What?"

It took him several seconds to straighten out his face before he was able to speak over his subsiding laughter, "I've never heard you even attempt to be funny before."

Aimee frowned a little, confused by his statement, "I wasn't trying to be funny. What I said, wasn't in the slightest bit amusing nor cheerful."

"No but as sarcastic comments go, that was a good try," he murmured, his peals finally dying out as he again wiped her face with a now blood-stained cloth. "I never knew you had a sense of humour."

Aimee's eyes hardened and narrowed so that shard of emerald almost shot towards him, "You never asked, my humour is just slightly more, mature than your tomfoolery Rhodes."

"Humour is humour," he replied with a shrug, a small smile teasing his lips as her gaze fell to them, suddenly transfixed. "I'm just glad that I wasn't fooling myself and there are warm feelings within you in places."

"I'm not made of stone," she muttered, dragging her eyes from his lips, somehow feeling a little hurt from his words considering _she_ had been thinking about the times those lips had kissed her while her had been insulting her humanity.

"No, you're not, but I sometimes think you fool yourself into thinking you are."

"That would be a pointless goal in life, all humans have emotions, I just choose to not let mine rule my life in such a pathetic fashion as some people."

Atticus obviously thought better than asking but it was clear that he knew Aimee had been specifically speaking about him and his bubbly attitude. "Then you must lead a sad life."

Aimee met his gaze sharply then, almost as if she intended to intimidate him but his brown eyes were masked, guarded, as he watched her, his hand stilling for a brief moment, the cloth still under her nose. "There is nothing wrong with my life so you can correct your own thoughts on that point."

"What would you know about what I think?"

Later, Aimee wouldn't know what made her do it, but she pursed her lips in a childish fashion, regurgitating words she'd once heard him speak to her best friend. "_I know there's something more to her, more than what she let's people see. I can see it, when she's caught off guard, when she doesn't know I've been watching her. There's a depth to her that…I want to understand._"

She watched his eyes widen in shock then before she jumped back when he scowled, "Did Arianna tell you I said that?"

Aimee shook her head, smirking in a most un-Aimee way, "She didn't need to. You know, you should make sure the object of your gossip is out of earshot before you go mouthing off about them."

The bowl of water went scattering to the floor then as Atticus came towards her and grabbed both her shoulders in a bruising grip, "You listened? You actually eaves dropped on our conversation? You stooped so low?"

"Hardly, I went back to get my shoes and found you discussing me, trying ,as usual, to psychoanalyse me as if I'm some little puzzle you are enjoying deciphering. Well I'm not some toy Atticus!" She thrust herself from suddenly lax hands, the shock rebound forcing her back towards the bed she hadn't noticed in the room, so consumed by his presence had she been.

"Don't you dare come near me," she exclaimed, holding up her hands defensively when he moved. She was in a bedroom with him for Hades sake and he was towering over her with brown eyes watching her before he bent to scoop up the bowl from the floor, his gaze becoming hooded and veiled as he did so. If he came near her she knew she's have little defence against him if he suddenly pulled her into his arms.

It felt like an age before he turned towards a sink and threw a white handkerchief in her direction, his head bowed as he rinsed out the blood soaked cloth. Apprehensively, Aimee watched the back of his head, wondering what he was thinking and why he'd suddenly gone so quiet and shut off from their argument. He was wearing a brown jumper which did nothing to hide the rippling muscles of his back as he moved in fact, she hadn't remembered him ever seeming so…beefed up. His hair was a little shorter too although it still flowed to his shoulders in its thickness.

"I'll go clean up any droplets you made on our way here, you should stay in case you get caught…"

"But my friends they're…."

She paused when he turned round to look at her, confusion almost written into his features, "Hassleberry and Blair made it out ok. I saw to it and came back to get you but the guards have returned to their posts and are even more alert now so you have no chance until morning of getting back to your dorm."

He stared at her for several tense seconds before he strode purposefully from the room and into the darkness before the doors slid closed behind him, leaving her alone. For long moments, she stared at the thick door knowing she should run for it now that she had a chance. But somehow, she couldn't move her limbs as a deathly cold descended upon her, leaving her shaken as she sat upon the bed, forcing herself to curl up and shiver as she lay across it in confusion.

That was how he found her half an hour later, curled up in a tight ball as if in doing so might protect her from some threatening beast wanting to prey upon her. Atticus had never seen her look so vulnerable as he circled the bed and found that her long, dark eyelashes were fanned out across her pale and yet delicately freckled cheeks, her breathing regular as she slept.

Watching her, he felt a deep tightening in his gut as his mouth ran dry. He was forced to fist his hands at his sides to prevent them from reaching out to touch the skin he knew to be as smooth as marble and yet as soft as a single rose petal. He both despised and loved seeing her lie on his guest bed like that, her face a picture to be held and yet knowing he could do nothing to quench his urge to touch her.

He had to settle for lifting her gently for a moment before turning the bedcovers down and pacing her underneath them, taking his time as he tucked her in, still savouring the smell of her just washed hair that seemed to remind him of a public butterfly garden he'd visited with Alexis he ear before.

Arianna hadn't been joking at the wedding when she'd warned him that courting her best friend would be long and very difficult and would try his patience to the limit. It had been all he could do not to accept the job Sheppard had offered him at the Academy after he graduated. Of course, he'd love to take on both jobs as the part gym instructor and music teacher. But with Aimee here he knew he'd never be able to keep himself away from her for extended periods of time.

No, he'd settled for entering a duelling career for the time being and trying to keep himself occupied at different tournaments all over the world. Despite his resolve to stay away from the girl until she was ready to accept their lust for one another, he hadn't been able to resist accepting the invitation to participate in the second GX Tournament just to even have one glance of her enrapturing face, even from a distance.

He hadn't expected to run into her tonight but as soon as Hassleberry and Blair had informed him of their misadventure, he'd had to go and get her in case she got expelled. As soon as he'd heard her he knew immediately that something about her had changed although it was subtle and simply had to do with the tone of her voice, which was normally bored and cold. Tonight she had sounded excited and exhilarated, and damn him he had been shocked to hear her breathiness, and damn him twice more, the sound of her gasping had turned him rock solid.

Atticus despised the affect she had on him, making him want her in a way that he hadn't wanted another female before and then frustrating him with her denials, casual brush offs and her down right refusal to admit he affected her in the same way.

She moaned then, rolling over to expose some of her creamy skin above her breasts and raising a swift arm to her face, sleepily wincing when it made contact with her cheek. She was still wearing her usual yellow protective gloves that matched her Ra Yellow uniform despite being in her nightgown. It was little wonder the contact had made her wince Atticus thought as he steeled himself while removing the heavy gloves in case she injured herself more during the night. The last thing he wanted to see was the beautiful skin of hers blemished in any way.

After a long look at her, Atticus sighed and dragged himself to his feet and over towards the sofa in the guest room provided for him knowing that he would get little sleep when he really wanted to be in the bed and knowing the difference in comfort would have nothing to do with one being a bed and the other a sofa, and _all_ to do with the comfort that would be provided by her small body curled into his. This would be a long night…..


	19. Imperfect Lives & Dreamless Nights

Sorry for the late, late update!! I was rather busy moving house and graduating and all that jazz!!

---------------------------------------

**Chapter 19: Imperfect Lives and Dreamless Nights**

The repeated sound of rain against his suite window did nothing to improve Atticus's mood as he stared into the darkness. He had heard that sometimes, the loud splatters of rain against nearby surfaces could calm the soul after a while in a way that it soothed the African plains after drought. But Atticus felt no reprieve now and hardly noticed the sound over the other, much softer noise in the room that seemed to keep him eternally alert.

That regular pounding on the window had never as much effect on the ex-student as the soft sound of her breathing, just across the room from him. She'd made little noise, leading him to imagine that she was still wrapped up in the tight ball of hers, even going so far as to unconsciously clutch her knees to her chest even after he'd gently moved her from her original position on his bed.

Something about the way she slept disturbed him a little. It reminded him of a child he once knew while at elementary school, a true loner who had kept to himself. He'd had an even colder air than that of Aimee and yet, one day as Atticus walked home, he'd seen the boy being bullied by, judging from the older boy's words, none other than his brother. The boy's face had been transformed in that instant before he curled up into a tight ball, almost like a hedgehog, as if that pose would stop the older boy kicking him. Atticus had run back to get the janitor from the school who had stopped the incident and contacted the child's parents. Atticus hadn't seen the boy again after that.

In a strange way, Aimee reminded him of the boy, cold and distant to nearly everyone who knew her and yet, scared of being seen as weak. Like when he'd tried to help her when she'd injured her foot the year before, she'd rebuffed him despite the obvious pain etched in her features. Tonight she'd fought him every wheel and turn despite the fact that if she'd been caught, the new school rules, more harsher than they'd ever had been before, would mean she'd be expelled without hardly a trial to defend herself. Even when he was washing her nose, she flinched from him, the act of being cleaned by another fellow too injuring to her pride for her to do anything but fight him.

And yet, despite all her flightiness and her cold and uncaring personality, she slept in a deeply insecure fashion, curled up tightly in a ball as if she was trying her best to remain out of sight from any night time attackers. Something about this girl just did not add up; had something happened in her childhood that had affected her badly that she had forced her own personality to the back of her mind so that she could project a more stable and in control persona at all times instead of her true self?

A noise caught his attention and for a split second he wondered what it was before chastising himself because in his current mood, the only sounds he was aware of were the sounds coming from the bed, from her. He sat up sharply when he heard the noise again and recognised it as a quiet whimper that had escaped her lips in her sleep.

Uncaring of the consequences of his action, he thrust himself to his feet and advanced towards the spacious bed to check on her. The silver lining cast on her by a small sliver of moonlight made it possible for him to spot her tiny form shaking under the blanket, trembling as if from fear. Again that whimper tore from her lip and a wave of worry thrust him towards the bed, so he could watch her at an even closer view.

A single tear trail glittered as it pooled from her eye and caused a compulsion to thrive within him. Rounding the bed, only led by the need to comfort her in her nightmare, he drew back the covers and slid in beside her. Slowly, he drew closer to her and drew her smaller body on his chest in hopes that his warmth would sooth the turmoil of her dreams.

For a second, Aimee's nose wrinkled in an uncharacteristic fashion, as if some part of her wanted to resist the warmth and comfort being offered, before her sleeping form relaxed against his naked chest, her soft skin warm and penetrating. He had to steel himself against the rush of lust and desire that ran through his veins as her hot breath skirted across and tickled his bare skin. He was doing himself no favours when he reached up and unclasped the tie in her hair so that he could feel its fullest blanket across him in a dark pool of seduction.

Atticus mused over the thought of her so effortlessly being able to pull him into her spell and yet so unknowingly at the same time. She didn't understand that every time she turned her nose up away from him or gave him that emerald cold stare, every time he just wanted to kiss her so that he could taste the heat she hid beneath. In truth, he'd thought his initial attraction to her would die out once he'd discovered what a true cold turkey she was.

But that was before he'd kissed her and truly learnt how wrong outward impressions could be. Oh he'd discovered that fire within her when he'd realised that in truth, she was like an abandoned blast furnace just waiting to be coaxed into white hot life again. And in turn the small spark of interest she had enticed within him had exploded into a wild fire of uncontrollable proportions.

Even now, as he watched her snuggle in against him, fire licked at his body, daring him to wake her with a heated kiss and scorching caresses. But he knew that she didn't need that if she was to come out of that perpetual shell she'd formed around herself, if she was to come out of it unharmed.

No, he knew what he had to do. He had to find out the real reason for her cold masks and her uncaring façade. Atticus had this desire to actually know her, know what made her tick, other than his presence, of course. What she enjoyed and what got her angry. And most of all, he wanted to be able to relate to her so that he could really get her out of his system for good, so that he could finally move on to another more willing woman.

-------------------------------------

"And this is where I used to train against my master and his Cyber Ogres," Zane explained brightly, walking around the dimly lit room his azure eyes glancing about slowly as if he were in some sort of dream and wanted to savour every moment of it before it ended, always keeping the memories with him. She'd never seen as much emotion in his eyes before, they'd always been cool and well masked. "He never ever went easy on me and I always strove to defeat him, only him. The day I managed to pull a draw was the day he gifted me with my Cyber Deck."

Arianna inhaled deeply, as she keenly watched his progress through the large room, following behind at a controlled pace and a safe distance. This way she would be consumed with the lustful feelings that entered her system every time she went near him since that episode back on the plane. Even now, her body still tingled with the memory despite the gruelling climb it had been put through not so long ago.

Finally, she was beginning to understand why all the girls had flocked around this man when he'd been at the Academy. Everything about him was dynamic from the way he duelled to the simple way he stalked across the hall even now. He was nothing like his younger brother Syrus who was soft and playful. They were so different it was only the fact that their hair were both different shades of azure that could actually hint at any sort of relation between the two. It was strange how two people could be so different and yet so alike considering their duelling strengths were now almost equal.

Listening to him speak of one of the most legendary decks of their era she understood that he had come to love the cards as his own and yet they truly belonged to this dojo. Still, she'd never witnessed anybody wield a deck so effortlessly and to think he'd given up all that power just didn't add up.

"Why did you give your deck to Syrus?"

He paused then, his back tensely straight as he took his time with his answer, before finally muttering, "I had lost my way, I no longer deserved their power."

Arianna found herself frowning, filled with confusion as she tilted her head to the side, some of her blond tresses finding their way out of her tight binding as usual. "But you were still one of the best."

He glanced over his shoulder then, his eyes serious and unyielding, "For the wrong reasons. When I trained here I became the best because I loved duelling. I became used to winning and being looked up to. It was all I knew."

"When you lost…you changed didn't you?"

He turned away after she briefly caught sight of regret in his eyes, he clearly didn't want her to see his weakness. "I'd been the best but I still respected everyone of my opponents. But when Aster defeated me I found myself at a loss. I'd never had to cope with defeat from a fellow peer before."

"We all lose sometimes Zane, we can't win them all," she replied simply, turning away so that she could walk towards a pillar with carvings upon it. "We all have to fall at least once or twice in life or else we'll never learn to pick ourselves back up again. Do you think you should be any different?"

"Even the strongest of men get lost if they wander into an unknown desert, Goldblum. I'd never lost and suddenly I'd failed and if I am honest, I didn't know how to deal with it all and before long, I even forgot how to win. Do you know how that feels Goldblum? To be so used to something and then be thrust into an unknown world and be forced to accept it as your new home?"

Arianna stared at the wooden pillar, blinking several times as she realised how his world could hit home. She had always been used to her family consisting only of herself and her mother, together for always and needing nobody else. The day she discovered her family, her world had been turned upside down and shook up violently. Her sister and younger brother's reactions had been hostile initially, more so than hers or Bevin's or Peter's.

Now, Arianna understood how they felt, now that her mother no longer relied on just her. Now, her mother was getting closer to her father and at times, Arianna couldn't help but resent that fact. But, her father would never hurt her intentionally and Arianna knew that it was only human to have these feelings at times and that everyone was guilty of a little greed through out their lives.

"I do understand Zane but its those changes that allow us to grow into stronger people, what you did, you became corrupted, just to win."

"I did," he replied, not even bothering with denial, his voice soft and casual as he stalked towards the centrepiece of the room, two pedestals with red cushion that looked like they would have housed two special objects had they not been currently empty. "I became obsessed with regaining my old position and I didn't care how. As long as I went back to the way I was before, on top, I'd be fine. But it didn't work out that way. I changed, even though I was winning again it didn't feel the same. It didn't feel right, I thought I should feel something so I began enjoying the feel of the pain just to feel something…anything."

"What you did to Syrus was unforgivable." Arianna reminded him, feeling angry at the thought of what had happened to her friend before she came to know him. She remembered hearing about one of her peers being hospitalised during the GX Tournament she just wasn't as affected by the thought as she was now.

"I can't change what I did but Syrus knows I am sorry for everything I did during that phase of my life, hence why I decided to start over."

"Is that why you came back here?" she asked the first thought that popped into her head in that moment and she supposed it made sense. "To start where it all began for you?"

He looked at her then, a slight tilt to his lips, as if he was amused but didn't want to be, "You're more perceptive than I ever gave you credit for."

Arianna shrugged, pushing her hands into the warm pockets of her large yellow overcoat, "It makes sense, there's no reason for you to come here if it was just for my research. Somehow I don't think you're that charitable." Her mind flashed back to the episode on the plane and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment at her inner thoughts.

"So, you don't think I'd do something for the benefit of others?" A single eyebrow quirked higher as he began walking slowly towards her, forcing her to inadvertently take several steps backward herself. "That the only reason I'd asked you here was to find a way to get you alone so that I could seduce you?"

Arianna's eyes widened, her body trembling a little at his words and how accurate they'd been in describing the image that was going through her mind. "I n-never said that."

"Poor, poor Goldblum, you didn't have to speak the words, your blush just did it for you. Are you really so naïve?"

"What?" She didn't like his new tone, it sounded dangerous and yet captivating all at once as he continued to stalk towards her with slow, deliberate steps iwht those long, powerful legs. "Of course I'm not naïve!"

"You think not? You allow a man to take you on a plane, to anywhere in the world knowing that at any moment he could over power you and do impure things to you?" Backed up against a pillar by now, Zane's mouth was by her ear, sending delicious chills down her nervous system. "You're so naïve that you don't even know how many men look at you and would do anything just to whisper sweet nothings in your ear."

Arianna clumped her teeth down on her lower lip tightly to stop the moan of pleasure she felt building up within her from escaping. When it subsided, she frowned heavily, steeling herself against the sensations he was invoking within, muttering grimly, "Somehow I don't think you're attempting to just whisper sweet nothings in my ear Zane. You're playing with me and I would prefer it if you stopped these childish games."

"Oh but I'm not playing games Arianna," his lips touched her ear then and another shiver, that had nothing to do with the chilly air around them, spiralled through her, zapping the breath from her lungs. "It is you who were thinking of last night events, not I." He chuckled then, a husky laughter that vibrated through her, "Well, that is, I wasn't until I saw the telling blush of your beautiful features. Were you disappointed?"

How a man could create such sensations within her, she'd never know. She'd never felt anything like it and the idea of losing her control to a man like him, a man so obsessed with always being in control of every aspect of his life that he'd take control of her, the idea was terrifying.

With a strangled groan, she slipped away from him, only realising then that he hadn't even been physically holding her prisoner and yet, moments ago, she could barely have moved while he'd spoken to her. He shouldn't be able to have this affect on her, not when any other boy who'd tried to ask her out had been unable to even strike a match within her when compared to the heat that blazed within her when Zane had kissed her the previous night.

"You don't get it, do you? I'm not interested in going anywhere with you Zane. You got me here so I could experience first hand about a dojo similar to those secret variety I am researching about. Or, was that a lie just to get me here?"

He stared at her for long moments, a mysterious glint in his eyes before he blinked and turned away, that glint leaving his eyes to be replaced by his normal bored expression. "Still blaming me for your own thoughts and desires," he spoke on a sigh, shaking his head in an exasperated fashion.

"No, I'm blaming you for putting me in situations where I'd have to avoid losing my head. It would happen if it were any man in the same scenario, not just you," she lied, knowing that he was right and that he had some sort of power over her. Perhaps he found her resistance unique as opposed to the many women who flung themselves at him, wanting just to touch him, just once.

"The plans for this dojo were made not long after Seto Kaiba was relieved of his crown as the number one duellist in the world. It was done so that any child spotted with particularly outstanding talent could be taken away and trained under secret guidance, where pressures of competition in the real world couldn't affect their true growth."

Suddenly professional, Zane spent the next hour or so explaining the foundation of the Dojo and how it was only allowed one master at a time and that the title would pass on only when the current master did. Curiously, he didn't reveal the name of the master and only explained that he master could only be known by his pupils or else the media circus would erupt and the whole point of secrecy would be void. He also allowed her to critically examine the room, taking mental notes of the decorations and the methods of motivating its pupils with displays and mottos sprinkled everywhere. Some saying were quite philosophical and it was easy to see where Zane had gathered much of the sombre attitude he'd had when he'd first risen to fame in Duel Academy.

"Do you have all you need?" he asked quietly from his spot in the middle of the room, his head lowered and eyes closed in a relaxed stance.

Arianna glanced at him cautiously, still remembering their earlier clash, before nodding slowly, putting away her little notepad before beginning to pull on her gloves to cover her chilled hands, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Good, we better get going, the trek down is harder for inexperienced climbers than the trek up."

"Great," Arianna expelled a loud sigh in a defeated fashion. The climb up had been exhausting and there had been times when she'd nearly slipped to her doom. If going down was going to be harder then she'd actually rather stay. Of course, she couldn't let him see that she was afraid of the height and the cold.

She followed him towards the large, thick wooden double doors while pulling on her face mask and making sure her full hood was in place. The air outside was thankfully clear for their downward journey, which Zane commented on as he pulled the pulleys and rope from his backpack.

"I'll go first, you follow at a gradual pace. I won't ever be far from you."

"What about the pulleys and picks?"

Zane shrugged in a casual fashion, his hands already setting up the equipment, "We can afford to lose them, don't worry. I won't jeopardise your safety for some climbing equipment that we have plenty of and can be replaced anyway."

The climb down was long and slow, the time not moving fast enough for Arianna before she could escape the decency she had on him while transcending the snowy cliffs. There were times when she'd slip and he'd have to grab her, putting his strong, masculine arms around her waist in the process and thus pulling her close to him. The dangerous circumstances seemed to heighten the excitement they already created together and made it almost unbearable for Arianna and she struggled at times to concentrate.

Finally, when solid, dependable ground met her feet, she spun away from the mountain, alarm bells ringing throughout as she waited for Zane to get off the mountain behind her. She felt him beside her before advancing towards the plane, resisting the urge to flee at an accelerated pace. For distraction, her eyes spied a wild goat and followed him so that she wouldn't think of the man coming behind her.

Her mind was reeling and she found it hard to focus on all that she had just learnt. True, her research meant a lot to her and the information she had gathered today would no doubt prove in valuable for her project but somehow, her mind couldn't concentrate one what she had to complete when she got back to university.

Her thoughts just kept coming back to the man above her, who would every now and then, come down to her level to ease her over a particularly tricky area, his strong arm wrapped tightly around her waist and his cold breath sending striking hot shocks through her system when it crushed against her chilly ear.

Finally they could walk down the remainder of the mountain, where the snow wasn't as thick and she didn't need his aid in making it back to the plane. Her legs felt shaky as she made them endure a heavy pace for the rest of their journey, trying to ensure that she stayed as far away from him as possible for the sake of her sanity.

However, her fears appeared to be unfounded as she spent their plane journey sitting alone in one of the chairs, almost too tense to sleep and aware than beyond the white door, having removed his large climbing jacket, Zane sat flying the plane, his face handsome and cool, and always concentrating, never once confused. She was confused though, about everything and wanted nothing more than to curl up in her own bed and forget this trip ever happened.

But she knew she'd never forget, not the warmth of the cabin bed, the scent of his masculine aroma, the brush of his lips against hers or the feel of his body crushed against her yielding frame. All of it was tattooed into her thoughts, throbbing memories that refuse to go away no matter how she willed them. She just needed to get away from him.

She must have finally fallen over to sleep during the journey because they had landed by the time had woken up and Zane was beside the door, staring at nothing in particular with his azure eyes shielded by his hair.

"So, you finally rejoined the world of the living," he muttered in a sardonic fashion before releasing the latch and without looking at her, strolled from the plane, leaving her to try and fix her muzzled hair before following behind him in a stumbling fashion, her heart racing. How long had he stood over her like that as she'd slept?

Throughout the stiff and silent journey in his car back to her dorms, she wanted nothing more than to ask that and yet she couldn't bring herself to do it. Finally, as the car drew up towards the curb, a sigh rushed from her lips as she finally realise she could escape his disturbing presence.

"Thank you, Truesdale, I'll call you if my research needs anymore holes filled in," she muttered while reaching round to release her buckle but he clasped one strong hand around her wrist before she could take it back. Her next mistake was to look up at him with deep blue eyes confused before becoming lost in the coolness of his.

"I wasn't standing over you as you slept like some perverted old man, Goldblum," he informed her in his usual crisp and clean manner, "I merely waited for you to wake up before leaving, which you did naturally shortly after we landed."

Shocked, Arianna could only stare at him wide eyed and mouthed before gasping, "How did you…"

"Know what you were thinking? Because you've been as stiff as a log ever since you woke up and found me by the door, so you can get that crazy thought out of your head this minute." Both his voice and face were rock hard at that moment and Arianna felt her breath leave her lungs with the pressure of his penetrating gaze.

Finally after what seemed like an age, Zane released her arm leaving her wrist surprisingly unburied under her inspection, but she could feel her pulse running wildly under her fingers. "I…" she lifted her eyes back to Zane only to find him staring out the opposite window,

"Just go Goldblum, I have little time for somebody who fears her own feelings more than she fears those of men."

Numbly, feeling utterly confused, a frown deeply embedded upon her face, Arianna scrambled from the car, hastily snatching her overnight bag as she went. She'd barely closed the door of the vehicle when Zane impatiently sped off, uncaring if he'd rolled over her tender toes or not.

For a second, Arianna stared after him almost imagining that if she did so, he'd turn around and they would be able to talk this out like sensible adults. But that prospect scared the wits out of her so much so that she scurried towards the gate to get herself behind its safe confines, where this man, who did strange things to her insides, couldn't get to her if he did have that change of heart that she'd briefly imagined.

---------------------------

The seagulls all around them were still playing their lulling tune as the two red heads began their walk back to the Gregory Villa. Alyssa was feeling a little apprehensive as the luxurious building came into view and they eventually came upon the gate at the bottom of the long driveway. There, Alister paused and turned towards her, a small frown on his face.

"Well, here's my cue to leave," he stated before lifting her hand and kissing the back of it in a gentle fashion that held all the tone of somebody saying goodbye for eternity.

Alyssa titled her head to the side, openly confused by his actions, "You aren't going to stay for lunch?"

Slowly he shook his head from side to side, raising a hand to gentle graze the side of her cheek in an absent fashion, "I don't think that would be a good idea. We still both need time."

"Time?" she squeaked, a sharp frown distorting her features, "Time for what?"

"To sort our own heads out, remember, this is all new ground for the both of us, we don't want to regret anything."

'_In other words, you're already regretting ever getting involved with me and your conscience was the one that forced you here today just to apologise. Now you're free to roam the world once more and have your pick of the ladies_!' Alyssa thought tightly as she glared at him, her full mouth forming a thin, grim line of bemusement. But she dared not reveal her innermost thoughts to him, she refused to appear so weak.

"Oh, of course," she replied after a short break, pretending that she was thinking over what he had said. "Well," she extended her hand toward him in a deliberately formal fashion while taking a step back to put some distance between them, "good luck with that then Alister. I guess I'll see you around, sometime."

His grey eyes met her extended arm and she watched the mask begin to form upon his own features, as if he was ashamed he'd let too much of his honest thoughts over their situation slip through. His gaze remained there before he finally raised a cold, strong hand to shake her much smaller counterpart. The contact was still a source of electricity within her veins but she refused to show her reaction, fought the urge to prolong the touch by pulling away immediately after the brief movement.

"Well so long," she exclaimed brightly with a sense of finality as she turned towards the large gates and began to lift a hand to signal the security guard to open up and let her pass.

"See y…hold on…" The wind was immediately knocked from her as she heard the man beside her swear and lift her bodily towards the wall, thrusting her against it, leaning close to stare at her with hard, granite eyes.

"What the f…"

"Don't you dare swear at me, what the hell was that all about?" Alister demanded in a clearly heated fashion, his eyes suddenly glittering and his mouth gritted in an irritated fashion.

Puzzled, Alyssa went to push him away from her, suddenly uncomfortable with the closeness of his body, remembering how he'd been able to get under her skin so easily and discard her before, "Huh, get off me…I…"

"Miss Alyssa!" She recognised the voice to the security man Gerald as he ran from his booth towards them, pulling his weapon from his holster and aiming at the man holding one of his employers prisoner at that moment. "Step away from the lady."

"I will in due time!" Alister replied, not letting his eyes leave her face for a moment despite the life threatening situation he was currently in. Alyssa's mouth ran dry watching him, knowing she should say something but a certain flash in his eye warning her not to.

"I'm serious!"

"Believe me, I'm not anything less than serious."

"Step away from the lady or I will shoot you!"

"Then shoot me, because that's the only way I'm releasing her without getting some answers that I think I deserve!"

Alyssa's eyes narrowed before she was able to find her voice again, "Answers for what? Do you still not believe me? Were you just pretending to understand?" All that back at the cliff edge, had it been a lie like he rest of it? She wanted to scream at him.

"Believe…what…no of course I do, what do you take me for Alyssa?" he practically yelled back, somehow surprised by her words as if the thought of not believing her had never ever entered his head once, not even during all these months.

"Then what other answers do you want?"

"I wanna know why you've suddenly frozen up so bad you'd give your cousin Aimee a run for her money!"

"Oh," she mumbled quietly before thinking over her reply carefully, trying to think as Arena would in this situation to try and keep the calm. So, he didn't like it when she refused to be affected by him despite the fact he wanted to back off and have little else to do with her. He wanted both sides of his bread buttered then. Well, she'd continue to play it cool as well, "were you expecting me to beg?"

Alister recoiled at that, his head tilting to the side in unhindered confusion, "Beg? Beg for what?" She looked away then and felt him grip her shoulder in response, shaking her a little, "Beg for what Alyssa? Answer me!"

"For you to stay! Well here's your answer, if you want to run away then you just do that, you've done the dirty work so you can go with a clean conscience. It's all water under the bridge eh, you can move on!" Somehow, she didn't care any more, she just wanted him to let go of her, to stop tormenting her like a ghost of her former life, refusing to let go because his pride couldn't comprehend that she could steel herself against his powers now.

"Move on? Don't you want to move on? I thought… back on the cliff…you said you wanted to go on with your life."

"But of course I do," Alyssa replied, mortified to realised he thought she wanted to cling to the past like a bitter old hag who wanted no life but to dwell in the what had come before her and nt what was still to come. No, she acknowledged, she wanted to move on, but the sudden thought of going back to the way life was before she met it, the thought was terrifying.

True, she had no complaints about her life before she'd met Alister and she had never been particularly unhappy. But somehow, he had stormed into her life and had gradually gotten under her skin. She'd begun to experience jealousy for the first time in her life and knew that he wasn't a man whose loss she could easily get over.

She could still remember the pain that had ripped through her when she'd watched him dance with her second cousin and then leave the wedding reception with her at his side, not even sparing a glance in her direction. It had been something she'd never experienced before, an unwanted emotion that she had done without for the whole of her life. She'd been determined to make her own way in life, never needing anyone but herself and having fun along the way.

Sure, she'd like to tell herself that she could move on and that she could deal with worse. But of the truth of the matter was this, her heart had been torn in two when she'd met him and he'd snatched one of the pieces. If she was to carry on, she desperately needed part of his to replace the part he'd stolen. Or else, her life would barely be worth living, sure she could distract herself with her usual games and thrilling activities but she wouldn't get the same enjoyment from them as she used to, not without him.

"Then why have you suddenly become like this again? I don't know where I am with you." Alister spoke in earnest, his voice almost soft and yet roughened at the same time as if he was suppressing some emotion like guilt. "I told you I'm sorry for believing that, why are you holding me at arm's length?"

"Me? You were the one that wanted to go because you couldn't bear to be next to me after all that's happened." Her voice was shaking with emotion and much to her horror, she felt lashings of tears welling up in her eyes, prepared to fall once just given the go ahead. So much for remaining calm as she'd promised herself but she supposed, she'd only dealt with one part of her heartbreak, until she dealt with Alister, she'd never be calm again.

Alister frowned deeply, looking like a child who had been told that the sky was blue just because that's _just_ what colour it was. "Ok, I'm lost. I was about to go into the nearby town and find some form of accommodation to stay for a while."

"Ah, you were?" Alyssa questioned in a bright voice, her thoughts mirroring the confusion she saw written on his features.

"Yes, I was, you didn't think I was running away did you?" He sighed loudly, in an exasperated fashion, when he realised that was exactly what she had thought when the guilty expression appeared on her face. "Alyssa! Don't you trust me?"

"Trust needs to be built up and well, you were the one who seemed to want to run when I just suggested lunch," she replied in a tone that suggested her train of thoughts had been completely understandable giving the current situation, "I mean, it's just lunch, you don't have to behave like I'm throwing myself at you."

"Alyssa, whose staying with you at the villa?"

"Well, Ruth but it's her day off…what's that got to do with anything?"

Alister sighed and pressed his forehead against hers in a tired fashion, his eyes closed as if he was trying to keep some inner demon under control, "It has everything to do with it. Do you honestly think that if we spent lunch together, _alone_, at your villa, that I'd be in anyway able to keep my hands off you?"

Closing her eyes as well, enjoying the scent of him and his powerful presence in front of her, Alyssa smiled secretly, glorifying in the possibility that he still found her attractive after everything that happened, "Is that such a bad thing?"

"Of course…well I know it'd be a good thing but I just think we should start over…properly, you know….slowly."

"Slowly?" she squeaked in a stunned fashion, "But, I'm…not really known for my patience."

"No, just your tempting ways for the world of men," Alister replied on a small bout of laughter. "Seriously though, I have this idea of spending time getting to know you…_outside _of the bedroom," he added when he opened his eyes and saw that she was about to answer back with another objection.

"But…" A part of her felt sad now that he had put the image of them making love all afternoon in her head. Part of her had even begun to react to her uncensored thoughts. But another part of her knew he was right and that they still had a long way to go. "Fine, you win this round but be warned buddy, I'm a sore loser."

"Don't I know it," he laughed again, raising his head to kiss her forehead before finally releasing her and looking towards the guard, who was still watching them apprehensively, his gun gripped tightly in his hand, "Thanks for not shooting me bud, I really didn't feel like dying today."

"Oh don't worry, it's only a stun gun laddie," the guard replied, putting the offending weapon back into its holster. "Nice to see a smile on Miss Alyssa's face, just you don't harm her or else I'll be after you with the real thing this time."

Alyssa laughed as Alister's eyebrows shot up before he glance her way in an awkward fashion, "Are your guards always this protective?"

"It's what they're paid to do," she giggled again as Alister turned towards the bike she had only just noticed. He must have come straight looking for her and left finding lodgements until after they had had a chat; he must have been very cautious over the possible outcomes.

"Oh, put on a nice dress tonight, I'm taking you out for dinner," he informed her, winking in her direction over his shoulder as he climbed onto the bike and brought up his helmet, a playful smile tickling his lips.

"Somewhere it would be too shocking for you to touch me in public?" she chided, clasping her hands in front of her in the excited way a young girl would do when getting asked out on her first date by the local hottie.

A masculine chuckle was followed by a cheeky wink before the helmet hid his handsome face from her greedy view, "I'll call back at seven, be ready!"

----------------------

Abigail was seething as she closed the door to the home she shared with Raphael, the thought of that woman clinging to him still fresh in her mind. Business-wise the party had been a success as Raphael was venturing into becoming one of the top card designers for Kaiba Corp and proving a great success. The only…thing…that had ruined the night for the hostess had been the presence of one, Emilia Stockhorn.

The raven haired beauty had been everything a man would dream off, gorgeous, curvy with long haired that ran down her back in a majestic dark, silk mane. Coupled with long legs, full red lips and large brown eyes that reminded many of puppy dogs, she had been one picturesque lady to look at. And many had, and drooled at the image, so many sets of eyes following her progress the whole of the night.

Abigail wouldn't have cared except for the fact that the one man she had clung to and the one man who didn't seem to mind, had been _her_ husband. All night that feline bitch had clung to Raphael as if she belonged there while Abigail had to make do with corporate slime balls that had flirted with her all evening and then discussed among themselves which employees in their workforce they would rather fling over their table and have their wicked way with. Abigail had been sickened but had known better than to say so because this meeting was putting Raphael's plans into motion and there was nothng more in the world that she wanted to see happen than for his dreams all to come true.

But right now, she was filled with anger, over the woman and over the fact that Raphael had allowed her to touch him so openly in public when he was married to her. Sure, their marriage was one of convenience and companionship behind closed doors but that didn't mean she wanted the whole world to know. She'd loved him and he had looked so forlorn and lonely when they'd met that when he'd asked her to marry him, for unconventional reasons, she had been unable to deny his request.

He'd liked her company and had become attached to her but he hadn't fallen in love with her as she had for him. She's never met anyone who had made her heart flutter or her skin tingle with a single brush of his hand. His deep voice alone made the blood in her veins sing and the hairs at the back of her neck stand on end. And yet he had seemed as unaffected by her as f he were a boulder she'd just tried to kicked to leave an indent.

And yet, somehow, she understood how he was unwilling to express himself n the same manner as many other men. He hadn't had a normal childhood and he lacked any sort of emotional bonds after he lost his family, giving his life to his cards and his cards alone. It was little wonder that he thought little of pursuing a woman for sexual gain or lustful activities. He hadn't experienced those sort of influences in his life and had informed her from the start that he had had little need for them.

Of course, they'd had fun after they'd met, dining in the Eiffel Tower, rollerblading through the Arc de Triomphe and shopping in the Champs-Élyssées. Having met in the Louvre, the two of them had hit it off immediately and their friendship had kicked off from that moment on, when she had bumped into his large frame and scattered her bag upon the floor. His small, apologetic smile had put her heart in a twist and her knees go weak. They'd decided that since they were both alone, they'd go round the large gallery together and had become friends ever since.

Yet, she had fallen in love with him and while he was fond of her, she knew where she stood in his life; by his side but never in his bed. And for a long while, she'd thought she could be happy living just as friends with him; she'd even introduced him to her family as her friend and yet nothing had changed, even after he had proposed to her, had told her that he desired her companionship and that if she wanted, they could remain friends forever. He'd even suggested that if she did marry him, she could have discreet lovers on the side if she had needs of her own. She'd left the decision up to her and while, at first, it had felt like the wind had been knocked out of her, she knew that more than anything, she'd wanted to be at his side more than never with him at all.

Still, regardless of the purely platonic circumstances of their marriage, that didn't mean she was accept being made a fool out of if it meant he would be flaunting some other woman to the public as if he was sexually married to her and not Abigail.

She took the stairs to her bedroom two at a time and immediately began undressing to prepare for bed. Following her shower, with only a silk nightgown on, she aimed for the bed only to pause when she heard a quiet knock on her door. Sighing heavily, she went to it and flung it open in a dramatic fashion to find the tall frame of Raphael staring down at her in a contemplating fashion.

"Yes?" she demanded in a harsh tone, keeping her grip on the door as she waited for his reply.

"I'd have thought you would have joined me for a night cap." His expression, as usual, gave nothing away about his inner thoughts as he regarded her in a cool fashion.

"I was tired, saw no reason to stay up."

"Not even to celebrate?" he questioned her evenly, adding, "I thought the night was a great success."

"Was it? I'm surprised you noticed, what with little Miss Stockhorn clinging to your side all night and absorbing your attention."

He watched her levelly for a moment and there was a bref second when she thought she saw confusion flash in his blue depths but it was not there the next so she must have been imagining it. "Emilia is nothing more than a colleague, you should know that."

"I didn't think colleagues were inseparable," she bit back in an uncharacteristic fashion, her anger only serving to fuel her words. "You didn't look my way once all night, I was beginning to wonder just _who_ was the hostess of the party."

"Are you jealous?" Raphael asked in a suspicious tone after a small pause, his blue eyes narrowing upon her face.

Remembering that their marriage was not a conventional one, as if she could truly forget, Abigail shook her head in a negative fashion, "Hardly. I just don't enjoy being made to look like a foolish wife when my husband apparently can't keep away from his beautiful mistress all night."

"Mistress?" Raphael all but squeaked in a decidedly un-masculine fashion, his eyes widening just a fraction; in any other situation she'd have found the episode funny. As it was, she found little amusement in the situation, not enjoying being made to look a fool.

"Well it certainly looked that way!" Abigail bit back, gripping the door, preparing to slam it in his face in any given moment, "I even heard somebody mutter how they were surprised I was the kind of women who would stand by their husband despite such a public display with another woman!"

"Somebody said that?"

Abigail snorted in an unladylike fashion, "Like you didn't even notice Miss _Thang_ being draped all over you. Everyone else certainly did, making me look an utter fool. Well I didn't sign up for that sort of image thank you very much."

Raphael's eyes narrowed a fraction and she had the distinct impression that he was about to yell before he finally spoke in a dangerous voice, "Emilia was not draped all over me Abi, she was merely present when she had to be because she happens to be an important team member within this project."

"Well, according to some people, it didn't appear that way."

"Well that's what way it was! Besides, after what happened with Alyssa and the tabloids, I didn't think you'd be the first to listen to gossips."

Shock shot through Abigail's system, her mouth falling open and her eyes rounding widely. How dared he bring her little sister's ordeal into this? They were two completely different scenarios and she, herself, had seen with her own eyes how Raphael and Emilia had clung to one another.

For a moment, she saw a twinge of regret in his eyes before, seething, she slammed the door in his face and locked it.

"Abi! Open this door! Abi!" She felt the thumping vibrations through the door as she leant against it and for a brief moment, feared that he'd punch it through until finally he stopped, obviously gaining control of himself.

"Fine, I'll speak to you in the morning."

Heart pounding, Abigail sauntered unsteadily towards her large bed, clutching her chest as if it had been wrenched in two. She felt tears well up in her eyes and barely noticed them as they fell relentlessly onto the pillow below.

'_He's clearly only married her for her money and influence in the business and gaming world._'

Those gossiping women had had other things to say as well that night, not just commenting on the fact that Emilia Stockholm had been all over her husband; they also presented, in clear view, that their marriage was not what a marriage should be.

----------------------

The sun mercilessly pierced the large windows of the guest suite as Aimee began to blink herself awake, wondering why she wasn't wincing as she did so. She wasn't normally a morning person until she had had at least one cup of coffee but this morning she was filled with an odd feeling of content and warmth as she left the world of sleep behind her. This both shocked and alarmed her, giving the fact that she knew she was not in her usual bed back at the Ra Yellow dorms and that she almost immediately remembered who was currently staying in the guest room she occupied.

A frown creeping upon her features, the raven haired duellist rolled over half expecting to find Atticus behind her and yet, she found that the other half of the bed was empty and made up. It could have been her imagination, but when she reached out an absent hand towards the covers, she felt an odd heat ,almost as if the bed had been slept in and then made up once more but she found this highly unlikely given that she was still present on the other side and it would be difficult to make one half of a bed with her being an annoying obstacle, in the way.

Still…why was it so warm…

"I see you're finally awake," came a gruff greeting from the bedroom door, forcing green eyes to shoot up and clash with a brown gaze that seemed a little unfamiliar given that they were not dancing in their usual fashion and the dark rings that underlined them only emphasised this. "I ordered breakfast, it should be here soon."

"I should leave right now before anyone notices." Aimee replied, knowing that she still was without her shoes and her hands were feeling uncustomary sweaty as if she had been wearing her gloves all night. One glance toward her left hand told her that she had yet to remove them from the night before. "I need a shower."

"You eat first and then I'll bring you past the private exit reserved for guests…"

"There's a private route and you never told me? I could have left last night…ugh" Aimee broke into his sentence, sitting up immediately, in her anger, letting out a little groan remembering she still wasn't a morning person at all.

Atticus seemed amused at her glaring reaction, a small smile playing on his lips despite his obvious tiredness. "Even that route is guarded at night time, you little ray of sunshine you." He spun on his foot, "You can wash and then join me. I've ordered extra strong coffee, just the way you like it."

Aimee's eyes narrowed in confusion, "How would you know what I like?"

"You brought strong, black coffee with you that morning after the wedding, when you delightfully asked for a full breakfast," His eyes lowered over her practical night gown as if she wore nothing beneath the bedcovers, "At least I know you don't have to starve yourself to achieve those delectable curves of yours. I like a girl with an appetite."

"And I like a man who keeps his opinions to himself."

"Oh so you do like men, then there's hope for me yet!" was the cheerful reply flung over his shoulder. Before closing the door he added, "I knew after your response to me that you couldn't be gay, those curves would be wasted in the arms of another woman."

In an unusual and rare moment of expressive anger, Aimee flung a pillow at him feeling only more frustrated when it merely bounced harmlessly off the already closed door to the small living room suite. For a minute, Aimee seethed at it, wishing she could curse it and knowing it was a futile act, before she pulled herself up to do as he suggested before breakfast; much to her own chagrin, her stomach was rumbling helplessly and her body was craving strong, black coffee with no additives.


	20. Inner Plans and Outer Thoughts

**Chapter 20: Inner Plans and Outter Thoughts**

Breakfast had almost been an awkward affair but this was much worse; being frogmarched out the private path for guests at the Academy was bad enough, but when Aimee had tried to thank him upon leaving the main building, Atticus had shaken his head and continued with her towards the Yellow Dormitories. On the way, people had noticed the two of them together, including students from her own dorm and several girls dressed smartly in their Obelisk Blue uniforms, staring wide eyed as the former student passed.

"Is that…Atticus Rhodes?" one of them asked in a terribly girly voice that was as breathless as it was high-pitched.

Aimee pretended not to notice them, knowing that, dressed in one of his overtly long trench coats, she already looked the guilty party returning from an overnight rendezvous with the skilled duellist. Some of the students glared at her and she felt their gaze try to penetrate her cool demeanour but she refused to react. She could survive this given that she didn't have a choice.

After breakfast, she had stood up and prepared to leave when her handsome, if not persistent, companion, also stood, suggesting she borrow one of his long coats, replying with, "Caught out without your shoes on and dressed like that, you really think that nobody will notice given that today is the day the tournament kicks off?" when she made to decline his offer.

For a moment she had to resist the urge to glare at him before allowing him to place a dark trench coat over her shoulders so that it almost touched the ground, covering her bare feet in the process with the shoulder pads ending up halfway down her upper arms. It was a challenge not to feel stupid as she walked passed the other students, especially when she looked stupid.

"Hey Atticus, have you come to play in the tournament…?" A second year student had approached them and Aimee recognised the voice immediately as that of her younger cousins. It was little wonder that his voice had dragged off when he undoubtedly began to recognise her. "What the hell are you wearing Aimee?"

Her green eyes flashed to him immediately before she shrugged in an uncaring way, "Long story."

Despite her attempts to avoid the explanation, behind her, Atticus chuckled in a humoured fashion before deciding to tell her tale of woe. "Aimee got caught out of bounds last night kiddo!"

Bryce's eyes rounded a little as he glanced back to her, little worry lines forming on his forehead, "What? Is this true? You know the new rules Aimee, this could be bad!"

"Relax," Aimee reassured him in a cool fashion, shifting a little under the weight of the heavy coat encompassed all but her head, "I was caught by Rhodes and he didn't go telling tales."

"Then why are you dressed like…a mortician?" By the pattern his voice was taking, it was clear that Bryce was becoming all the more confused by the moment.

"Well I…"

"What she's trying to say is that she was caught without her shoes and not exactly dressed for a walk in the park so I had to lend her my coat. Not the most conventional but I doubt anything else would have worked."

Bryce's mouth fell open a little as if somewhere inside his brain, a little puzzle was finally being put together. "You mean…you're only returning to your dorm _now_?"

Aimee shrugged a little despite the fact that she knew how this would look to her younger and more impressionable cousin. The truth was that she had spent the night in Atticus's rooms but nothing unseemly had happened in those dreadful hours but she was damned if she was going to show outward panic with the man so close to her.

"Well, there was little other choice, the guards had become fully alert to the situation so I had to go back to his guest suite."

"The poor girl also had a nosebleed and felt a little disorientated from a short collusion she'd had," Atticus added with an exaggerated note of worry in his voice as he placed a seemingly sympathetic hand upon her much smaller shoulder and gave a small squeeze.

Inside, her body went on full alert, almost like it had this morning after she could have sworn somebody had been in the bed beside her. She forced herself to keep her facial features neutral as Bryce looked down at her, a small dance of humour glistening in his eyes, "Did you fall again Aimee? You're always doing that, you shouldn't be left alone in the dark."

"My thoughts exactly," Atticus chimed in brightly, only adding to her humiliation until he added, "so I gave her my bed after cleaning her up and slept on the couch which looked more comfortable than it was, let me tell you but I'd do anything for a girl in need."

Well, this 'girl in need' had had enough.

"Please Rhodes, the event was hardly that dramatic," she cut in, shrugging his hand from her shoulder before turning back to her cousin, "As you see, I survived unscathed and must now return to my dorm to get ready for the opening ceremony today. I trust you are competing?"

Her obvious change of subject seemed to go unnoticed when it came to Bryce, who smiled cheerfully as he rubbed the back of his neck in a rueful fashion, "Yeah I am but there's going to be a lot of big shots here for the tourny cuz, but I'll give it my best shot."

"That's all that is expected of you of course, well time to go…" She made to leave swiftly to get away from Bryce's interested gaze and Atticus's torturing presence.

"Good idea, see you again Brycie-boy!" Atticus exclaimed brightly, and she felt his footsteps behind her as she stalked in the direction of the yellow dorm, a little bead of perspiration upon her forehead being the only sign that she was in anyway aggravated by the man behind her. Her pace only picked up as soon as she entered the Ra Yellow dorms so that she could get to her room as soon as she could.

When she got there, ignoring the man behind her, she went to go straight into her room, with full intentions of slamming the door and locking out the demons that were plaguing her, only to find the blasted thing would not open and she still did not have a key. Sighing and groaning in a defeated fashion, she sagged against the door, pressing her forehead against its frame with her eyes closed as if hoping that when she opened them, this would all be one big bad dream.

"Forgot to get the key from reception huh?" came the sardonic question behind her that only served to heighten her annoyance. "I thought you might so I got a spare this morning."

Grinding her teeth in an effort to bite back a slamming retort, Aimee spun round, her emerald gaze blazing some what in his direction. "Isn't that just good of you Rhodes. Right can I have it?"

"But you still have my jacket!" was his playful reply but somehow, his usual smile did not reach his eyes. "Only fair to trade."

Her eyes narrowed a fraction before she shrugged the jacket from her shoulders, shivering a little as the cold corridor air began tickling her bare legs. "Here," she flung the jacket into his arms unceremoniously before holding her slim hand out expectantly. "Now give it to me."

She expected him to comply immediately or at least tease her for a little bit, the way he usually did in his '_I'm Atticus Rhodes, centre of attention_' fashion. Instead, his eyes clashed with hers and for the first time she realised that he was angry, really angry and his brown orbs bore into hers. A sudden feeling of paralysis overcame her limbs and she found herself unable to move a muscle.

She'd seen irritation in his beautiful features before but she'd never seen such an intense imprint of anger upon them, had never been able to taste such tension in the atmosphere that had suddenly become heavy around them. The breath seemed to leave her lungs and the blood began to thump wildly in her eardrums, drowning out the sounds of students running here and there at the other side of the dorm.

"Give it to you?" Atticus drawled in a mocking yet angered tone. "What? No thank you? No, '_Gee you're so thoughtful Rhodes_'? Well, I've never known the feeling of being unappreciated before but hell, does everyone feel like this around you Aimee?"

He dropped his coat to the floor, as if it didn't matter any more, before he advanced towards her, grabbing her shoulders in an iron yet gentle grip that she seemed powerless to prevent as he continued to stare heatedly into her eyes. She didn't know what he was going to do and for the first time in a very long time, she felt scared for her own life knowing that somehow, this man could kill her and presently, she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight due to the lifelessness of her limbs.

"Do you really hate me that much? Dammit!" Atticus swore as he shook her bodily and yet not in an overly aggressive way, his face fiery and thunderous as he continued to stare at her. "I try to be nice, I even helped you out last night and today and yet you still shoot glares at me every time I even come near you! So you just take, take, take and never give anything back? Well how about _I_ take something for a change?"

With that, he thrust her small frame back against the door as his body slammed against hers, his mouth immediately closing over hers without giving her any sort of warning. She didn't have the initiative to push him away, her body having froze up before hand when she'd feared for her life. But now, the pressure of his lips upon hers was quickly reawakening her senses with an explosive effect.

Arms that had previously been held numbly in his grip were now twisting to be free; legs that had felt like they were of solid stone were now becoming weakened with the sensations; her mouth, that had sat so immobile and speechless before hand was now responding with fervour to the feel of his lips against hers. Their tongues had begun some sort of battle that neither seemed willing to lose while the thoughts in her head fought their own war against the emotions being generated by their contact.

She had to push him away from her, before she lost all control over her body. She could feel it, the wall of her resistance fighting desperately to prevent her complete capitulation. Mentally, she was winning her battle, but physically, his attacks continued until all she could do was moan in response, half in protest and half in pleasure. Desperately she wriggled despite the knowledge that his strong arms held her up and that once released, the meekness in her limbs would force her to the ground under the weight of her body.

Gradually, the emotions he was releasing throughout her body ebbed away little by little of her iron-willed control, something she had spent years building up. Ever since…

No!

Aimee refused to think of those days, would not let them haunt her once more. No, just because she hadn't felt this out of control since those times in her younger years, she would not think back to them.

It was then the she felt a strong thigh be thrust between her legs and then she knew she was on fire. The was no way a single action could create such an eruption within her, it did not make sense in the slightest. The little shreds of coherent thoughts that she had left began running wild as they searched for an explanation as to why that simple contact brought not a scream of panic but a cry of near-ecstasy that was almost completely swallowed by Atticus. She felt his larger frame quiver in response to her whimper before he began shifting a little.

Behind her, the door seemed to fall away but rather than fall with it, she found herself being guided into her room before being once again thrust against the door only this time on the other, more dangerous, side. His chest pressed against hers as they seemed to mould together from there downwards.

A little flutter, part excitement and part panic, flooded through Aimee's system when she felt his groin press against hers and she found herself struggling once more but still his arms would not release her. He must have been able to sense that she was still somehow resisting this onslaught despite her body's reactions to him. But she couldn't handle this, there was just no way of looking at it logically, she needed to be released, no matter how much part of her was enjoying it.

Finally, when her bare foot connected with his shin, he released her and pulled away, leaving her feeling suddenly bereft and shaking as if suffering from a bout of influenza. Hesitant eyes raised to his, fear deep in their depths as if they were staring into the prospect of the Shadow Realm itself, eternal damnation. In contrast, his eyes were dark and hooded as they stared back at her neither willing to speak first.

The silence in the air was only punctuated by their heavy breathing which seemed to remind them both that in the last number of minutes, hardly a breath had been inhaled by either of them. They'd been to distracted kissing one another into oblivion, too busy losing themselves in the pleasure that could only be obtained in the arms of someone who had the power to arouse them beyond belief until even minor details like breathing seemed irrelevant.

Much to her horror, Aimee's heat refused to slow down and her breathing could not recover while her hands somehow itched as if something very dear to her had been snatched away suddenly by passing thieves.

Suddenly, Atticus moved, his much larger and more masculine frame coming forward so that in a swift moment of panic, Aimee raised her small hands to press against his chest with the intention of pushing him away. He froze then and glanced down at her, a question of confusion in his gaze so that she soon realised that his hand had been extended towards the door handle behind her so that he could leave.

That was a good idea, a wise idea. She would be able to pull her thoughts back together then, when he was gone. She could go back to hating him and those seductive brown eyes of his.

Something thumped strongly against her hand, distracting her a little so that she lowered her gaze from his face to the area her hands still pressed against. Her green orbs widened as she sucked in a shocked breath. Under her palms she could feel that his heart was thumping in the same way that hers was and that the feel of his pectoral muscles under her hands were doing new and funny things to her insides.

No, this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be feeling a sudden urge to bury herself into his chest and lose herself forever in his welcoming warmth.

Slowly, with an aching speed, she raised her gaze, passed the muscles of his chest to the strong muscles of his neck, pausing lingeringly on that mouth she knew could drive her wild, until her gaze collided with his in a long, tense moment. Molten emerald versus hardened, challenging brown orbs.

Her mouth went dry as they stared at one another and Aimee felt compelled to touch the tip of her tongue to her lips so that she could dampen them once more. His eyes briefly flickered towards the movement before they clashed with hers again. Still, he didn't move although she was waiting for him to do something as the moment dragged on but he still did nothing.

This had happened before, when his eyes had mystified her and made her feel like jelly. Only then, his eyes had been almost dancing, encouraging and seducing her the whole way. Now they were hard as brick, unyielding as a concrete surface built to defend its interior from the outside elements. She'd never seen such an expression in his eyes and somehow she felt terrified and yet compelled by it.

She felt herself lift one hand from his chest in order to lightly brush his cheeks, as if the haired roughened substance was some sort of foreign material she'd never felt before. His mouth was held in a grim, bemused slash, those soft lifts for once hard and frozen. Some unknown force pulled her thumb towards it, to see if the effect was permanent, wondering if she'd ever see his carefree smile again.

She felt him tense a little when she did this, his eye flashing a little in her direction as trying to warn her not to proceed. Despite this obvious warning and her own inner misgivings, she pressed her thumb firmly against his soft and yet masculine mouth that was grim at the moment. Air whooshed passed her thumb as he inhaled deeply causing her eyes to fall to his lips as if in a trance, not really aware of anything that was going on, only of the male specimen in front of her.

"You're angry with me."

His closed his eyes as if in pain as he responded, "Yes, very angry."

Little flutters of excitement shot through Aimee's fingers and up her arms to her pulsing heart at the feel of his lips moving against her thumb. Her insides felt like they were tightening, as it she too was becoming overly tense with something other than annoyance. "I just…"

She couldn't even explain it, any of it. Not the way her body was reacting physically as if it craved his arms, wanted his strength to be wrapped around her, nor the way her head became fuzzy and confused as she looked at him, as if his face and presence created a jam in the signals coming to and from her brain so that her thoughts were as clear as a television when the winds had knocked the main aerial off the roof.

Yet, it was nothing compared to the emotions that were bubbling to the surface within her. For so long she'd kept most of them locked away and frozen only opening the freezer door to allow some to come out when it came to Arianna or her family. But when it came to anybody else, she'd kept that door firmly padlocked, especially when it came to boys and men hitting on her because of her connections, her wealth or even if they found her attractive. She had no room for that sort of thing in her life. Not since those days…not…

Gasping sharply, Aimee shook her head in denial of the direction her thoughts were taking. She wouldn't let those memories haunt her anymore, refused to let those emotions rule her everyday life. It had been too long since those days, she was not the same person anymore, she would not depend on her emotions nor would she let them rule her being. She was a stronger Aimee now, nearly a woman who needed nobody but herself, refused to be like anybody else.

Her action caused those brown orbs to open slowly and to stare at her wide eyed panic with confusion striking his features. Her lips trembled as she fought desperately to regain even a small measure of her sense of self but the motion attracted his gaze and held it as if they had trapped his ability to think for himself.

For the life of her, Aimee couldn't decide what she wanted to happen and yet knew she had to push him away. He was too close, she couldn't control herself, couldn't think in a linear way with Atticus's body so close to hers. He was the only person other than a select few, who had come to close to her in such a long time and right now, she felt suffocated by the thoughts and emotions his presence was stirring within her.

Her body was experiencing desire and passion and a sense of longing, while her mind desperately opened memories of how dangerous emotions could be when it came to people who weren't related to her.

Fear. Oppression. Loneliness. Failure.

How long had it been since Aimee had forced those wounds to heal only to determinedly forget that they had left painful scars on the heart. She could barely remember how those wounds had been dealt to her and yet, right now, the scars seemed vulnerable as if even moving the slightest inch would cause them to reopen and their acidic influence to come pouring out.

Suddenly, he moved and in that moment, it all became too much and all the agony of those years exploded within her, momentarily winding her before, in her panicked state, words she hadn't uttered in so many years, came rushing from her vocal chords, "Please don't hurt me…I'm sorry!" Her eyes snapped tightly closed and her hands inadvertently raised themselves to form some sort of makeshift protective shield about her person.

She waited for the retribution, for the punishment, for the mocking insinuations but none came as she found that her legs were sinking beneath her in a weakened fashion, as her weight and all the weight of the emotions inside her had become to heavy to bear. She ended up in a protective ball upon the floor, hoping that the world around her would just melt away so she could gather and regroup her thoughts once more.

After an age she became aware of a floating sensation before feeling the softness of her bed under her. Still, she did not dare open her eyes nor move, shivering within her own mixed up world of emotions. These feelings felt new and yet they were somehow familiar, somehow, she had felt them before but she didn't want to feel them ever again. Her body was still in minor convulsions what seemed like an age later when she finally opened her eyes to see that her room was empty and that Atticus had left.

Humiliation swept over her as she realised Atticus had seen her crumple in a way she hadn't done in many years, since she'd taken a brave, youthful step in her childhood to refuse to let her feelings rule her life least she get anything done. He'd seen her be weak when she'd always wanted to be strong and now, damn him, she couldn't decide if there was any going back for her.

"Damn you Rhodes…" she muttered to the shell of a bedroom, deciding what she should do now.

Knocking on the door, Arianna felt a welcome sense of relief flood through her system as she waited for one of the servants to admit her entry into the grand mansion that belonged to her fraternal Grandfather. There had been nobody present at her father's house when she'd arrived so she'd actually found a feeling warming her when she'd realised she'd have to try the main wing of the collective buildings and knew she enjoyed the change from time to time.

She'd flown back as soon as she could. The solitude of her dorm room had done little to rest her feelings and to slow her blood or to wipe her of her disturbing dreams. Even now, she was sure she could still smell him and yet there was no scent lingering in the air except from the large kitchen where she knew something delicious was being prepared for dinner this evening. Her body could still vividly recall the feel of his body against hers and heated up every time her mind wandered in that direction. No, she needed distraction an her family were the best way to achieve that.

Much to Arianna's surprise and bemusement, when the door swung open, she was met with a swift smack to the crown of her golden head and for a moment she saw stars in her line of vision before it cleared to reveal the presence of her elder brother, Bevin. His tall body was tense with his long arms folded crossly and his eyes glaring down at her in a heated fashion.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" she screeched in an uncharacteristic fashion much like a cats reaction when doused in water.

Bevin didn't seem put out by her demanded and he replied in a hard voice, "How many times do I have to tell you and yet you keep forgetting or do you do so determinedly?" Her mind was still so clouded that all Arianna could do was shake her head in very dumbfounded fashion. "No Gregory is a guest in this house! You have to stop knocking when you have a darned key for a reason!"

Upon reflection, she knew that this was true, but for some reason she still felt a little like an outsider around these people despite warming to them and developing bonds with them. But still, a year into the discovery of their relation, their love and respect for one another was still little more than a bud of a flower that was taking it's time to develop into its peak condition and beauty.

In the face of their maturing relations, Arianna still did not feel comfortable enough to begin inviting herself into the Gregory quarters whenever it took her fancy. She still felt that required invitation or permission to enter into their domain and it would just take a while before their efforts to make her feel more at home would become ultimately successful.

Still, she didn't feel like offending their efforts in her regard, "Gee sorry Bev, I really forgot. I think I left my keys back in my safe in the dorms anyway." The lie came easily to her as had the lie she had told university officials when she had requested some leave because her mother hadn't been feeling well and had been asking for her presence.

"I swear, you are as forgetful as our Brycie at times. You'd have left your head on the plane here if it wasn't screwed on," Bevin replied in a dramatic fashion that was touched with a sense of irony given that he had been late for Christmas dinner the previous year because he had forgotten what day it had been until a heavily pregnant Atlanta had called his mobile number and given him a piece of her mind.

Arianna rolled her eyes, knowing all to well that her vain half-brother's faults usually slipped his mind when it came to criticising others in his playful way. "Fine, I'll remember next time, I promise," she beamed in his general direction before skipping passed him and into the large, luxurious landing that belonged to Harold Gregory, her Grandfather.

"Anyway, what has you taking leave at this time of year?"

She didn't really feel like telling him of the real reason that she needed to have a recess from her own mind and thoughts, and that she wanted to be around people who would distract her from the inner turmoil of emotions throwing through her system. Instead, she again lied to her brother and hoped that doing so wouldn't come back to haunt her through Karma.

"I received this through my door," she supplied easily holding up an invitation that did not bear the Gregory shield upon it, but a logo that read GX-2 across it. "I can't work out if it's because I am Kaiba's sister-in-law or if it's because I was considered an outstanding student from the year before."

She had been surprised when she had entered her dorm after that disastrous trip with Zane, to find the invitation had been slid under the door, instead of placed in an insecure mailbox, with it containing a specially developed invitation with her name emblazoned upon it.

Before her brother could remark upon the discovery, the sound of heels clacking along the marble floor signalled the arrival Atlanta equipped with a cell phone in her hand, her finger still upon a button as if she had just disconnected a call. Her green eyes were staring at the screen and had yet to rise in order for her to notice Arianna's presence within the house.

"Well, apparently Aimee's received one too, according to Arena, so I called her and asked what she thought of it. She seems kinda divided over attending and whatnot." The piece of card in Atlanta's hand, that was almost identical to the piece of card in Arianna's, let the blond haired duellist to immediately work out what her sister was talking about. "Maybe I should call Brycie and see what he thinks of it all. So, who was at the door?"

"Hey," Arianna cut in before Bevin could answer, probably destroying his chance to make a sarcastic comment about Atlanta's obliviousness.

Green eyes, that had been frowning in concentration, snapped upwards to meet Arianna's before a smile of pleasure encompassed her still quite youthful face. "Well, hey there, wait…" the frown formed again, "did you knock the door again? Didn't Bevin remember to give you all the keys?"

"Excuse me, tiny sister, I _did_ remember to give her the keys, my memory isn't so full as holes as yours and Bryce's!" her eldest brother cut in with a mocking tone in his voice, sounding fond of his little sister.

Atlanta eyed him with a sardonic expression on her heart shaped face before she blow out a puff of air, "_Please_! You could never keep a pet because they always died as a result of malnourishment when somebody forgot to feed them."

Arianna found herself giggling at the aghast expression that formed on Bevin's face, already grateful of the distraction her siblings provided despite the fact she had only been there five minutes. "So, you received one too then." She changed the subject before her mind wondered back to the real reason she was there and so that they wouldn't work it out if she appeared eager for information over the tournament they had been invited to.

In response, green eyes went straight to the card in Arianna's hands before snapping back to her face brightly. "You've been invited too! Excellent! Kaiba and I both received an invite as well."

"Hm, must be trying to restore the reputation of the academy and confidence in the teachers after the series of mishaps last year with the students. Especially to be inviting Kaiba, knowing he doesn't duel anymore." The blond replied, noting that her second theory of the sudden invitation seemed unlikely to be true at this point.

"Yeah, I told him not to go, or at least to not compete, he's been invited either to compete or present the trophy to the winner at the end of it all." She glanced at her invitation again, "Says here that should we choose to accept, we will receive our Tourny Pendants when we show up and present our invitations to the Chancellor."

"I wonder who else was invited, you guys are unlikely to be the only recipients of invitations considering the many talented duellists out there." Bevin pondered out loud as if he really cared but Arianna knew his mind was likely to son wander due to his empty headed nature.

Arianna tilted her head in thought, "I remember that during the first tournament, some Pro-duellists showed but they either got defeated by a student or refused to compete anymore for their own reasons." Just like Aster Phoenix and Zane Truesdale, she quietly added as an after thought.

"Hm, by that reasoning, I doubt very many pro-duellists will show if there's a chance to get defeated by students and thus made to look bad and have their reputation ruined," Atlanta surmised, somehow lost in reflection. "I wonder should we just use it as an excuse to take a time out and visit Brycie."

"That's what we should do," Bevin chimed in, sounding excited before Atlanta shot him a sharp look. Arianna half smiled, it wasn't usual for Bevin to be interested in much else other than music and women.

"You weren't invited." The shorter sister reminded him with a frown upon her face.

"So?"

"You'll not be able to use it as an excuse to get out of that Business and Account Management course Gramps is making you attend." Atlanta spelt it out for him, much to Arianna's confusion as she glanced back and forth between the two.

"But I thought Bev wasn't interested in the family Business. Why does he have to attend a course of such sort?"

"Because, he keeps wasting the money he makes on silly ventures to keep up his independence after his popularity on the music scene wanes." Atlanta supplied for her in a matter-of-fact tone that seemed to deepen the dissatisfaction on Bevin's face. "He hasn't been going about it in the right fashion and has lost a lot of money as a result and so Gramps has had enough and decided to step in on the issue."

Bevin glared at his shorter sister, folding his arms in a huffy fashion, biting out, "When did you become so hardnosed and strict?"

"I'm not!" Atlanta replied with her trademark large-eyed smile, "I just know, now that I'm a mother, when it comes to growing children, or childish and immature people for that matter, a healthy balance of indulgence and firmness in attitude is required to create a stable adult."

Bevin glared at her for a moment before shrugging and turning to his youngest sister with his usual carefree nature, "So, anyway, we all should do dinner sometime since Arianna's home for a while. Or how about lunch?"

"Stop trying to get out of it, you better get back to work before Perry comes to start sniffing you out!" Atlanta seemed to remind him with a casual flick of her finger to which Bevin rolled his eyes.

He obviously sense further confusion from his fair haired half-sister as he explained, "Peter's been assigned to make sure I complete this short business course and since he wants to be able to take over from Grandpa one day, he's taken to the challenge with great enthusiasm. Oh the bore needs laid."

"Oh he does get laid," came a new voice as a tall, handsome, red headed man appeared on the scene from the direction of their grandfather's library, "and quite frequently too. Women love a man whose in control of everything in his life. I work hard and I play hard too." The newcomer smiled down at Arianna before lifting a hand and ruffling her hair in an affectionate way, "Hey there you. It's nice to see you. How's college treating you?"

Knowing that college was busy but was not the cause of her current stress, Arianna just shrugged knowing that she had to pretend otherwise unless she wanted to admit to the true nature of her inner turmoil. She didn't want to be attracted to Zane Truesdale and if she was honest, she didn't want her family poking her nose into her business as well, especially when she didn't know how they would react to the news that he'd managed to attract and then permanently alienate one of the most hottest male properties in the duelling world.

"You know," she shrugged as if feeling casual when replying to Peter's question, "keeps me on my toes but I got this invite and so we're exempt from study for a couple of weeks for the tournament. Decided to be opportunistic about all this and drop in for a visit." _To clear my head_, she added silently.

"So, as I said before, why don't we use the excuse to go visit Brycie?" Atlanta enquired again, an encouraging note in her tone.

Arianna couldn't prevent a smile breaking out on her face as she watched her elder sister's dancing eyes; she had come to understand the woman a lot and learnt a lot about her in the last several months or so. The one thing that Atlanta had perfected throughout her life was the large-eyed look that rarely received the opposite answer to what she was looking for.

"You want to compete?"

"Yeah, maybe Kaiba will let me borrow his deck…"

"PAHAhahahahahahaha…" Atlanta cut off abruptly before turning bemused emerald eyes upon her red headed brother, whose sky blue eyes we actually leaking fluid he was laughing so hard. "You…think….hahaha…you're just too much sis…"

"Yeah," for once, Bevin was the sombre one out of the two brothers, as he surveyed Atlanta with ironic eyes, "you're nuts if you think Kaiba would let an amateur like you handle his deck in the up and coming tournament."

"But…" Atlanta's eyes feel upon Arianna for support but the fair haired beauty could only shrug defeatedly at the expression in those green eyes. "Fine! But I'll have to get my deck from Brycie then."

"So you actually want to compete?" Arianna asked in disbelief trying to remember if she' brought one of her decks with her as back up.

Atlanta gave her an odd look as if staring at a mental patient, "You really think Kaiba would let us go unless we actually competed? Who do you think he is, Mother Theresa?"

"Says the girl who thought he'd lend her his deck," Peter smirked and laughed once more.

"Listen Perry, shut up or I'm taking a pair of scissors to your beloved hair and then you'll just be another ginger with short hair!" Atlanta retaliated in fiery unusualness, spinning away from the group, dialling numbers on her phone as she went. "Time to see who else of the girls is up for this."

"I don't know Atlanta, I didn't get an invite and I'm not a duellist….oh Raph's at a meeting right now," Abigail answered her fast talking cousin with a wistful note in her voice, picturing her husband sitting close to that woman, her delicate feminine hand stroking his in that little fashion Abigail had witnessed the previous evening.

Her dreams had been plagued with a torrent of dreams and nightmares that involved her husband's infidelity and how they would make a fool out of her at every event they went to. In her dreams Abigail felt like she was suffocating becoming increasingly paranoid, constantly listening to gossips and whispers about her marriage to Rapheal and how it wasn't as conventional as others.

It made her blood boil and if she was honest with herself, right now she didn't want to be anywhere near her husband, not after learning the truth of it all last night. He'd told her that they'd talk when he got back from work and she didn't anticipate that chat much knowing that it'd probably escalate into something much more that could have massive consequences.

Maybe she should get away from him for a bit, after all, she'd spent all her time with him the last two years and she hadn't spent much time alone or just with the girls.

She stared at the invite in her hand, there was no name on the actual invite, with Raphael's name only being on the letter itself. A plan began forming itself in her mind and a small, mischievous smile began appearing on her face, "Actually, I do have an invite, I'll be there in an hour."

Kaiba stared determinedly at the screen in front of him although he was finding it difficult to concentrate. For the next couple of weeks, his island was going to be swamped by duellists from all over the world, well at least the many that had been invited. This year, even the other academies had decided to join up in order to improve relations between all five institutes.

But that wasn't what was really bothering him.

Several hours ago, much to his surprise, Atlanta had informed him that she had received an invitation much to his surprise. When Sheppard had stated that he'd intended for several of his family members to be involved, he hadn't thought that he'd actually intended to send his wife a damn invitation and medallion. Now she seemed determined to go back there and to duel again.

Didn't she remember what happened the last time she duelled on that Island and how she'd almost lost her life and thus nearly lost Bryony in the process?

An in voluntary shudder ran through the powerful CEO then at the thought of living his life without his youthful and energetic daughter who was living up to her spontaneous entry into his life; she was every bit as crazy as her mother only without the knowledge that bed was not for playtime but as stubborn as him when it came to getting what she wanted.

"Reformed Duellist Going To Duel At Academy Island"

So, Valon was going, improving his winning streak and deciding to match wits with some of the best. He was sure others like Truesdale had been invited back although he doubted the young Jaden Yuki would show his face after flying into the wind following Graduation the year before.

"Hey Big Bro, how's it hanging?"

Kaiba looked up then as Mokuba walked into the room, a casual confidence in his stride as he sat himself atop Kaiba's desk, a familiar smile upon his face as he lifted an apple to his mouth and began crunching on it loudly.

"I do wish you'd sit on the seat provided." Kaiba sighed for the umpteenth time that day, rubbing his left temple as he did so.

Meanwhile Mokuba laughed, shaking his head, "Nah," he replied, inadvertently spitting apple juice everywhere much to Kaiba's, _ahem_, pleasure. "Then it'd feel like I was back at school and in trouble with the principal."

Kaiba raised a mocking eyebrow replying in a steadfast fashion, "You were privately tutored here, how would you know what that was like?"

"Movies," Mokuba replied with a shrug, his usual, carefree smile appearing on his face, "never fancied being in that position. Do you remember that film…"

"Nope," Kaiba cut him off, eyes now on the stains of juice upon his usual pristine desk, pulling a wipe from the drawer with a frown, "don't bother I never watched your cheesey films."

"That's right, you were too busy being boring!"

"Too busy making our life better." Kaibe replied to the usual moan his brother had had for years; things hadn't changed much now that they had grown into adults. But part of Kaiba knew Mokuba understood why he'd always been a busy keeping the company from going under, not that it was ever threatening to do so.

"So Atlanta's decided to go talk to the others about going to this Tournament."

Kaiba nodded his head as he cleared the last on the juice particles, "I know, but I'm not letting her go, not after the danger she was in last time she was there."

"I reckon it would be fun, you haven't duelled in years," Mokuba replied brightly in his usual happy-go-lucky fashion, causing Kaiba to raise his head in wonder. "What?"

"If I recall, it was you who made me give up duelling in the first place."

Mokuba put a mockingly offended look upon his face, looking to be injured before sighing when Kaiba refused to play that game, "Oh fine but that was before, we've achieved our goals now of being the best gaming company in the world. Time to have fun!"

"Keeping the company afloat and on top is still another battle Mokuba, fun doesn't feature in my vocabulary," Kaiba murmured, staring at his screen as if studying something but his mind wandering back to the days he was the best, before Yugi came along and ruined that. Kaiba had always been the best, at everything he did, until that damn second Yugi's appearance in the group.

"You must have had fun when you started duelling…"

"No I enjoyed it because I was the best."

"Because it was fun being at the top!" Mokuba hopped off the desk then, biting his apple once more before turning away from his brother to leave. "Whatever, I thought it would have been fun but you know you won't stop Atlanta if she decides to go."

"She's not going," Kaiba insisted sternly to his brother's retreating back.

"So you say…" Mokuba lifted a hand in a gesture of farewell, almost out the room before Kaiba piped up as an after-thought.

"When you go home, make sure the security around my deck is enhanced." His words earned a chuckled while Kaiba felt uneasy, wondering if Mokuba had predicted right and his wife would go to the tournament despite, or in spite, of his misgivings. No, no she wouldn't…anyway his deck was locked up, she couldn't go without a deck, better to be safe than sorry.

"Found you, with your badge still equipped, hardly surprising, you not been joining in on the duels?"

Aimee glanced upwards, her green orbs meeting those of the same shade that belonged to her younger cousin, only his had a light, smiling tint to them that was somewhat reminiscent of Atlanta as well. The book in her hand automatically closed over with her finger keeping note of her page before she leaned back against the tree behind her, just near the bush that had, up until now, successfully shielded her from searching duellists for the last week.

"The tournament does not interest me Bryce, I told you this last week."

"Then can I have your medal? I'm building up a collection you know," the Slifer student asked in a hopeful voice, his hands clasping together as if in preparation to beg should she say no, which he knew she would.

Aimee lifted her book again in order to read once more, eyes moving away from her cousin, "You know that's against the rules this time Bryce, the detectors would know."

"Then what do you plan to do with it cuz?" Bryce asked in what now sounded like an exasperated tone before continuing, "Hold onto it until the end and defeat the last man standing or worse, lose to him in a heavily watched battle and embarrass yourself?"

"You know very well that I do not suffer embarrassment easily Bryce."

"What if it was Atticus who defeated you in the last hurdle? What if you were forced to duel him?"

Aimee froze internally with the only outward sign that something was a miss was the fact that the book paused midway in the air although all other parts maintained an image of aloofness. Inside, a hand had closed over her heart at the mention of his name and that dreaded memory of a week ago.

"Thought that might grab your attention." Unfortunately for Aimee, the members of her family were very observant, especially with their own. "What's going on with you two anyway?"

A long breath allowed Aimee to keep her voice steady as she spoke although she felt numb and the book felt heavy in her hands. "Nothing of note if I recall, other than his usual attempts at flirtatious behaviour that he attempts with every other female on sight. Is that anything out of the ordinary?"

"Hmmm, suppose not, though he gets bored by most other women, quite quickly in fact, but his attentions to you have been worrying me a little. Heh, really shouldn't have acted on that worry then."

Aimee blinked a little before his words began to sink in, turning her head fully towards her relative, "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing important," Bryce waved her off, not meeting her eyes and trying to be casual about the whole thing.

"What did you do Bryce?" Aimee asked in a firmer voice, concerned over the fact she knew her younger cousin was impulsive when he thought a member of his family was being threatened.

"I told you…"

"Where's your tournament badge?"

"T-they're all back in my room."

"All of them? Tournament rules require you must have all the badges in your possession on you at all times," she looked quickly towards his belt, specially designed for every duellist to collect their tournament medalllions on with each win they get. "Where are they?"

"Heh," Bryce seemed to slump at her insistence before muttering, "lost them."

"To whom?" Aimee asked, dread causing her voice to firm a little more at the thought that Bryce had lost them to the one person she didn't want him to have lost them against. "Bryce!"

"I didn't mean to, I just expected him to duel using that stupid deck he lost to Alexis with but he surprised me with a Dragon Deck!"

Aimee's eyes flashed wide in a sight of pure shock before her head slumped in despair, "You lost to Rhodes didn't you?"

"You knew he had a Dragon deck as well?"

"No, no I didn't," Aimee replied, leaning her head back against the tree she was next to, rubbing the bridge of her nose in aggravation, "I'm just that lucky." She breathed in deeply, counting to ten in her head, mentally trying to slow her rise in blood pressure before her mind exploded. This man just kept popping up in her life just when she needed it least.

Bryce seemed oblivious to her rare display of emotional stress as he rushed out, "I didn't expect it, he blind-sided me with that deck of his, got me with the Red Eyes Black Dragon. How come he never told any of us about that deck? Little shifty don't you think? But I want another chance at him, at that deck of his, I know I can beat him, just lone me your badge, or let me win it off you."

"What?" Aimee was barely listening to him, "I can't let you just take my medallion that's breaking the rules. Why don't you just win one off another duellist still with a medallion?"

"They don't have to duel anyone who's been beaten already, it's their choice. Besides," he added with a dull note in his voice, "most of those left are pretty strong competitors that wouldn't want to duel somebody who's lost already."

That made sense, the competitors still in the competition only had to duel somebody with their medallions on the line if they challenger was still in the competition as well. They could, if they chose, to duel wit their medallions on the line and give somebody a rare chance at getting back in the game after being eliminated. If Aimee chose, she could enter a match with her younger cousin with her medallion on the line. If she lost, he was back in the game.

"You know I just can't give my medallion to you Bryce."

"I know," he nodded in understanding, with an awkward expression on his face, "But you could duel me…and you know…lose…on purpose…?"

Aimee didn't even bother reacting to that statement, sighing quietly before turning her page in her book, "You know better than to ask that of me Brycie, I'm not a cheater so I refuse to do something so untoward. Besides, even if you did win then, you'd have known you'd have cheated and thus it would be an empty victory."

"Listen to you and all your morals," Bryce replied, trying to sound hardened but still just sounding like her younger cousin to Aimee, "Aw come one," he switched tactics, deciding to go the way of buttering her up to get her to do what he wanted, or at least attempt to butter her up, "I'll do your washing for you all week."

Aimee didn't even let her eyes leave her page, "Staff does that for me."

"What? Why you pampered Ra Yellows…I mean, awk come on, please? You're avoiding the competition anyway and I just want another crack at Atticus."

"Sounds like you fighting a losing battle there Gregory."

Aimee froze a little in surprised at that voice, a voice she definitely hadn't expected, its cool calmness intruding the warm atmosphere created by Bryce's usual banter. She looked up then to find the man who'd spoken standing a little away from them, near the cliff, staring out over it in a vision of solitude.

"Well hey Zane!" Bryce greeted in his usual fashion as Aimee narrowed her eyes a little in suspicion before lowering her eyes to her book. "Are you competing this year? Have you come to duel Aimee?"

For a moment the great duellist didn't reply before stating in a slow voice, "No I haven't come to challenge her. I merely overheard the conversation. I don't think cheating is a good idea."

"But…."

Zane turned to flash Bryce with one of his cool stares that seemed to cut the younger duellist off before he could speak anymore. "Would you feel like the best even though you truly weren't the best having lost to Atticus?"

Aimee frowned a little, not liking the words she heard when they were spoken by somebody else, someone who wasn't a member of her family. It was somewhat irritating to listen about how the man who was causing her much stress lately had defeated her little cousin in a duel.

"He surprised me with that deck of his!" Bryce defended himself although not as fiercely as he'd done so when Aimee had reminded him that he'd lost fair and square.

Zane still did not seem convinced by the Second Year's words as he turned away once more, eyes closed upon a sigh as he did so. "Doesn't take away from the fact he proved himself a_ far _superior duellist. I wouldn't be surprised if he won this competition. I'm not planning on duelling myself and without Jaden, there's really nobody here with the talent to defeat him. Atticus Rhodes really is too talented."

Aimee's sight had become blurry and unfocused as she listen to the professional duellist's words; Rhodes had defeated her cousin and Zane didn't think there was anybody ready or talented enough to defeat him. For some reason, anger began bubbling up inside her and she felt a small flame of desire igniting within the pool of her stomach.

"He'd played me like a fool…" Bryce sighed quietly with Aimee only half listening to his words by now too busy imagining herself defeat him herself and mocking him for his loss.

"I know, he's up there telling everyone of how you're wasting your time at this Academy if he could defeat you so speedily…"

"Aimee where are you going?"

The long haired brunette had hopped to her feet them, feeling slightly incensed over the image of Rhodes mocking her cousin, never mind the thought of him prancing around thinking there was nobody better than and defeating Bryce at the same time. She had a strong desire to put that man in his place.

"To my room, I shan't be long."

Bryce's eyebrows shot up as she walked off while Zane allowed his face to fall into a smirk.


	21. Rules and Confrontations

**Chapter 21: Rules and Confrontations**

He sensed her presence before he heard her footsteps or breathing, knew she was approaching him probably before she knew it herself. No doubt she had heard of how he had defeated Bryce in a duel and had come to give him and piece of her mind. He found it amusing how, bit by bit, her frozen image was gradually thawing. Had this been last year, she'd have patted Bryce on the back and reminded him that there was always next year.

But this wasn't the previous year and this wasn't the same girl he'd first met, or at least, it wasn't the girl she had been pretending to be. Nobody could be that cold unless they were a sociopath or psychopath or worse. She was neither of those so there had to be something deeper that she kept hidden.

"Come to give me an ear full?" Atticus asked, keeping his voice light as he turned away from the volcano to look at her, surprised to find that she was also carrying a duel disk and a metal brief case.

"I wouldn't bother, I'm here to challenge you," she replied in her usual stoic fashion, watching him with that straight and icy expression on her face.

Atticus frowned, he hadn't been expecting to duel her, "Why now?"

Aimee tilted her dark head to the side as she pondered his words, her green eyes narrowing a little on his face. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Atticus accused her, although, with Aimee, most people would find it hard to determine when she was lying or bluffing, "You've spent the whole of this tournament hiding under that bush overlooking the docks."

If his knowledge of her general position most of the tournament shocked her, again she didn't show it in her face or her body language. "If you knew where I was why didn't you come to challenge me?"

"What makes you think I have any interest in even looking at you let alone duelling you?"

"You were interested enough to find out where I was hiding, not many knew where I was," Aimee replied coolly, obviously having been prepared for the same usual arguments they always had.

Atticus stared at her face, wondering exactly what she was up to with all of this. She didn't appear ill or shaking or anything out of the ordinary and yet her behaviour was peculiar. Aimee rarely ever duelled and avoided it whenever it came upon her. In fact, rumours had it that she was quite mediocre and yet here she was challenging him to a duel knowing that he defeated her younger cousin quite easily.

"So what do you hope to achieve by this?" he asked her, unable to hide his curiosity at this particular turn of events.

"To restore my cousin's honour and to get him back in the race."

"I decline," Atticus replied immediately, his overactive brain already thinking up a plan in order to get what he wanted out of this.

Aimee merely tilted her head to the side, "You know that's against the rules, you can't decline a challenge."

He wanted to shake her until she finally dropped that masquerade of hers; he knew she wasn't as cold as she pretended to be. He'd expired that lick of flame she hid everyday and he wanted to feel it explode. "There's nobody here Aimee, how about you make me duel you?"

"If I activate my duel disk and you don't activate yours, they'll know you declined and your medallions will be forfeit…to me." She was so analytical that it teased the air around them. She levelly held his gaze and it felt like, despite the lack of emotion there, she was staring into his soul.

In response, Atticus shrugged, pulling out the large cluster of medallions he had already won throughout his duels as they clinked together loudly. He turned away from her as he held them out. "Then they are forfeit."

There was a long silence then as he waited for her answer; for her to turn on her duel disk to ensure they either duelled or he lost due to refusing to activating his own disk. He had to tread softly if he wanted things to go his own way here.

"Well, aren't you going to make good on your threat?" he asked casually, turning back towards her with a question in his gaze, daring her to do it.

There, he saw it, if only for a brief flash, but his sharp gaze did not miss it. For an instant he saw that fiery anger flicker in those large eyes of hers that he could spend all day drowning in. He knew, if given the chance, they could breathe pure emotion and draw any man into their embrace.

This lust he felt for her needed to be quenched, badly. Life as a professional duellist was fast paced and exciting, even with the losses as well as the victories. Jet setting across the world was fun and luxurious ensuring that Atticus's life was never boring; it had been everything he'd ever wanted short of becoming a successful singer but one step at a time.

He was never short of women throwing themselves at his feet so in that regards things hadn't changed. Sure, he'd found them beautiful and yearned to enjoy them as any young man would but there was one thing that continually held him back. Every time he went for the kill with any of them, he was struck by the lack of challenge it was when it came to women. Always too eager to please him staring at him with fluttering eyelids and flirtatious tilts to their often beautiful faces.

Sometimes he'd strive onwards and accept their seductive advances only to find, at the last minute, the image of emerald pools would materialise in his line of vision, taunting him as the one who'd gotten away, or the one who'd never cared or tried to flirt despite his reactions to her.

He had to get her out of his system, ignoring the desire was making it harder for him to move on with his private life. It was getting ridiculous considering how much she pushed him away and how determinedly she refused to acknowledge her own feelings for him.

"What's wrong Aimee? Here are my trophies, you know what you have to do." His kept his voice deliberately smooth, lowering his lids a little as he let his eyes roam over her yellow-clad body. She had no idea how enticing he found those shorts she chose to wear instead of the skirts the Obelisk girls wore. They stood as a mark of strong willed defiance that begged to be overcome.

Still she did not reply and Atticus began to tingle with pleasure; teasing her like this was fun because he knew that mentally she was struggling with demanding what she wanted from him as it would mean she had to admit to having emotions of her own.

"Oh I see, you are telling yourself you are here to get your cousin's medallions back and yet, you desire something more, right?" Atticus started taking slow steps towards her, noticing that her gaze had filtered away from his and off to the side slightly; she was avoiding his gaze.

"Could it be that you want more that just the medallions?" he murmured softly, still holding the medallions towards her as if taunting her to take them. "Here, they are yours, do what you have to. Why hesitate? What else were you wanting?"

He would have enjoyed it more had she shifted uncomfortably then but he knew that Aimee was a stubborn as the night was dark. Instead she raised that cute little chin of hers as she admitted, "You dishonoured my family. I refuse to get those medallions in any other way other than to soundly defeat you in a duel."

"You want to humiliate me."

"If winning my cousin's honour back results in your humiliation, that isn't my intention, it is unfortunate."

Atticus wasn't fooled as he slowly smirked in her direction, "You want to humiliate me, to punish me."

Aimee shook her dark head, one ebony curl falling onto her forehead, "I want to regain Bryce's honour."

Slowly Atticus shook his head, refusing to hesitate as he lifted the curl away from her face, careful not to touch flesh with flesh in case she bolted. "There's more to it, isn't there? You want to punish me because I make you feel things you don't want to feel, emotions you have taught yourself to reject, told yourself that you don't need them."

"I want to regain my cousin's honour," her was still cold but she stepped away from him and towards the volcano unclipping the briefcase as she went. "Are we going to do this or not? Unless you're a coward that is."

Atticus blew out a long whistle before folding his arms across his chest with a playful smirk on his face, "Insults now is it? What if I don't want to duel a girl?"

"Then how about duelling a more talented opponent?" was her reply as she pulled out her duel disk and began pulling it onto her arm, clicking it into place.

Again, Atticus found himself smirking at the way she kept her voice the same tone while insulting him as if they were discussing something quite mundane like the weather. "Ok then, let's play your game but how about we make it more interesting?"

"No games, just duel."

Atticus shook his head, "No, I refuse, if you want to duel we duel by my rules or I guess I will forfeit these little trophies."

She stared at him levelly, undoubtedly suspicious about his motives but he knew that she had decided to challenge him and wanted to so no matter what. Her pride wouldn't let her win by default; she'd rather surrender herself.

"What rules?" she asked finally, hand hovering as if she was wondering whether to activate her duel disk or not. They both knew she would.

Atticus smiled lazily, enjoying the feeling of triumph as he put his trinkets into his jacket. "First of all, if I win, you have to come out on a date with me."

"In the middle of the educational year?" The girl had an answer for everything, she really did, always delivering put downs before giving an idea a chance in that sexy voice of hers.

"Obviously we would have to find the time but that is my first stipulation, take it or leave it," Atticus simplified for her in a sarcastic tone, his smile deliberately mocking as once again his eyes roamed her petite frame.

After a moment she finally nodded still very confident. "And any other foolish wishes on your part?"

"Actually yes," Atticus replied in a deliberately bright voice, "when each of us takes damage to our life points, we have to answer at least one question the opponent asks…honestly."

"Explain."

"Well," Atticus continued, enjoying being somewhat in control of the situation. "If one of my monsters or cards deals your life points damage, and I ask you what your favourite fruit was, you would have to reply…honestly."

If his stipulation surprised her in any way, she refused to show it and succeeded in it. "Are you questioning my ability to honestly answer your queries?"

"I would never challenge your integrity, just assuring you of the rules." Atticus shrugged casually waiting for her to reply to his suggestion. "Of course, if you refuse to answer a question I've asked then I will forfeit the match."

"Isn't anything ever simple for you?" She asked, staring at him with that blank look of hers, the eternal wall she kept up between her and others. Atticus would crush that barrier and take her for himself until he got her out of his system so he could move on. He'd always had every woman he'd ever wanted and he wasn't going to allow that record to be tarnished now, not this early in life.

"Things between us are never simple, as well you know despite pretending otherwise," he reminded her, his eyes raking over her again remembering the feel of her body crushed against every contour of his. Even though days had passed, he could still smell the sweet scent of her hair and taste the lingering softness of her mouth yielding under his.

"Fine, then I have two demands then."

She was always so cool and yet the sight of her was driving him beyond normal thoughts. But he wouldn't let her know that, "And what are they?"

"I'm allowed one question that I can refuse to answer," she began, surprising him a little but then, one question was hardly anything at all for what he had in mind when this duel commenced. "Also, when I win, you have to leave me alone, for good."

Now that, he had been expecting given his prize if he won. "For good? What if we accidentally bump into one another?"

"We pass ourselves and be on our usual way. Besides, even a fool like you would know what I'm referring to."

Atticus stared at her, of course knowing full well what she meant but this had to be taken slow with her, "Maybe I'm more a fool than you give me credit for. Explain it."

For the first time, Aimee looked down, a deep frown embedded upon her gorgeous face, "Stop trying to get under my skin. Desist in touching your lips where they aren't required. Don't…."

Atticus eyebrows shot up when she faltered and her voice broke a little, "Oh, so you're referring to when I kiss the breath out of, make you weak in the knees until all you can do is cling to me and kiss me back. You want me to leave you alone in that regard?"

Her eyes snapped back up to his then, "Stop it! You're doing it again! When I win, you must stop all that foolhardy behaviour of yours, at least, when it comes to me anyway."

Atticus stared at her for long moments, wanting to see it there was emotion in her eyes but unable to catch any. After a pregnant pause, he shrugged slowly before admitting, "Your stipulations are accepted, now let's do this."

They both activated their duel disks to that familiar sound that every duellist knew well as the lights turned on and their deck was slid into the holster on the disk, like ammunition, both of them drawing five cards to begin.

"Ladies first."

She resisted his taunt but decided to get the duel underway, drawing another card to begin her turn.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode and place two cards face down and end my turn," Aimee started off lacking any of the banter that usually occurred during duels to psyche opponents out or to make the experience more fun.

"Interesting choice there," Atticus murmured, drawing his own card to initiate his turn. Gemini Elf was a standard monster with no effects so this monster did not give him a clue into what kind of deck Aimee possessed, but those face down cards could be dangerous so he had to tread carefully. "I put out my Red Eyes Black Chick and a face down to get things started and end my turn."

Aimee drew another card and stared at her hand for a moment. "I use Gemini Elf to attack Red Eyes Black Chick," she continued without summoning anything in her first main phase.

The red haired and blond elves both landed a kick onto his little dragon, destroying it completely. "My Red Eyes Black Dragon is automatically summoned in it's place."

Aimee nodded her understanding, moving her shoulders slightly as the large holographic dragon appeared above them. "I sacrifice my Gemini Elf to summon Cybernetic Magician."

"A Cyber card?" Atticus asked before she could end her turn. "I didn't expect that."

"I didn't expect you not to play that obvious trap card you've placed there," was Aimee's easy reply as Atticus's life points moved down to 2900.

Atticus shrugged his shoulders in reply, "Maybe it wasn't a trap card that could help me in this situation."

"Very well, I end my turn."

Atticus tilted his head to the side as he watched her, refusing to draw a card from his deck. She continued to stare at him, waiting for him to continue when he finally asked, "Aren't you going to ask your question? You know, the stipulations at the start of the match about takin life points off your opponent and getting a free for all question." He added when she refused to react to his query.

Still, she stare at him but this time Atticus decided to wait patiently before she grit her teeth and asked reluctantly, "What's your favourite colour?"

"Why purple, thank you for asking! It's such a delightful colour, it's the colour of royalty, power and it's quite striking as well, don't you think?" Atticus drew out his answer as long a possible, willing her to respond in kind.

"I think you haven't taken life points off me for to be asking me questions. I end my turn!"

Atticus whistled lowly, that was him told off for breaking his own rules. He drew his next card and smirked a little, before using it without thinking, "I play the spell card Inferno Fire Blast."

Aimee barely reacted as Atticus's dragon reared its ugly head and sent a flaming ball directly towards her, bypassing her monster. "Go on, ask me why I don't like you," she muttered while closing her eyes as her life points went down to 1600.

Atticus watched her for a moment, wondering if she was now closing her eyes because she was carefully guarding some sort of secret and she didn't want to let him in. "What happened to you that made you so cold?"

Aimee's eyes shot open then, undiluted shock in their depths as she looked over towards him; if anything, it was obvious that she hadn't been expecting him to ask that. She had probably assumed he would ask her why she found him repulsive or other information regarding their little scraps; she had obviously not been expecting a question about her past.

"I was born cold, it is how I am!"

She didn't appear to be lying but for some reason, Atticus refused to believe that, not after the fear he'd seen in her eyes a number of mornings ago; fear like that was not just a phobia but something that had been embedded into a person through certain experiences like abuse or tragedy, it was not something the mind could conjure on its own.

Something had happened to her once, in her younger years in her early teens or her childhood. It had been an event that had led to this icy persona being projected upon everyone and the rejection of anything that might ignite emotions within her, like their attraction to one another.

"The agreement was honesty Aimee!" he yelled across to her, his hand ready to close over his disk in defeat.

If anything, he saw confusion reflect in her eyes as she shrugged, "I am telling the truth, I really haven't had any consideration for most people's emotions since I was born."

She was telling the truth. At least, she believed that she was telling the truth. But it couldn't be true, not after the way she reacted to him when he got too close…or…was it Atticus that she feared?

No! He refused to accept it. She was not afraid of him, she was afraid of what she felt for him that it was too powerful he could hurt her if she let him.

He just had to work out a way to get her to talk about whatever it was that always held her back. And being up front about it definitely was not working.

* * *

"Eww, are you alright down there dudette?" Alyssa asked awkwardly, her face screwed up as she backed away from the edge of the yacht, her face screwed up with displeasure as her eyes remained of the golden scalp visible over the edge of starboard.

"I'm….eugh…" The head had begun to raise itself before another disturbing wave of nausea engulfed its owner, forcing it to descend once more.

Everyone out on deck all mutually cringed and turned away at the same time. "Wow, I'd never known about your seasickness before. Why didn't you say something, we could have arranged some other form of transport." Atlanta asked, wanting to rub her sister's back but keeping a safe distance due to her fear of vomit.

"I…didn't know…eugh…" Arianna replied brokenly, slumped over the side with very little energy due to the ruptures that were engulfing her frequently.

Abigail came out of the bridge then, leaving Arena to navigate them as they closed in on Dual Academy Island, which was thankfully, not far to go now. One look towards Arianna had her by the blondes side in no time. "She's still being sick? Atlanta you should have warned me to bring my seasick tablets with me if you knew she'd have been this bad."

"Hey!" Atlanta retorted, checking the portable baby monitor screen in her hand to make sure her daughter was still asleep. "I knew nothing of this condition and apparently, neither did she."

Alyssa felt two strong arms engulf her waist and an electric tingle as the familiar lips of Alister kissed her cheek. "Why didn't Abi bring the tablets if she suffers from seasickness?"

Shivering from the delightful touch of his lips, Alyssa motioned towards her elder sister with a smile on her face, "Does it look like Abi suffers from seasickness?"

"But she just…"

"You travelled with Abigail, you should know about this mother hen aspect of her personality," a familiar voice drew their attention from their left as Arena relaxed against the bridge wall. "Her first aid supplies could usually pass for a small town doctor's clinic."

Alyssa giggled, nodding in agreement, "Usually, they do. Which is odd, how come you forgot to pack so much this time Abi?"

The elder sister stiffened a little ad if she had been caught out in some lie before shaking the feeling off, concentrating on Arianna in front of her as the poor girl continued to slump and throw up her dinner into the sea. "I was a little distracted, plus this whole thing was another of Atlanta's little thought out and rushed escapades."

Her cousin's head shot up from checking her monitor screen again, a look of outrage on her face, "Hey! I wasn't the only one who got an invite! And I didn't hear you complaining at the time!"

"I was too busy packing to complain! Shouldn't you be navigating the yacht anyway?" Abigail shot over he shoulder towards Arena who casually shrugged in response.

"I've left it on auto-pilot now," Arena replied simply, not moving from her spot against the wall. "I can see the island, I doubt there's much room for computer error if it's in sight. Is Arianna ok?"

Abigail nodded as she brushed a few of the sick girl's strand away from her face, "She'll be fine. We're almost there. There's bound to be some supplies of pills on the island for the return journey in a couple of days."

Her words were met with silence before Atlanta piped up, "You've never been to one of these things have you?"

"No but I assume they are the same as any other tournament with a set formulas before the final."

"Tch tch, didn't you read the invite? This is a lengthy tournament which will only end when the last person obtains all the medallions. Battles can happen anywhere and at anytime, no holds barred!" Alyssa explained, enjoying lecturing her eldest sister for once. "But that means that those who are weaker will avoid confrontation. These things could last weeks as all medallions have to be account for."

It became clear that Abigail was not as informed as the rest of them but it mattered little, they could stay as long as they liked considering that Atlanta's husband owned the school and had private suites just for his family and personal guests.

"I hope Valon's here, haven't seen the old boy in…how long?" Alister muttered in a playful tone.

"A week," Arena muttered from her position knowing that it was now a week ago since that morning she had stormed into the cafeteria and confronted him regarding her sister. "Such a long time!" she continued sarcastically.

Alister laughed, "Is that all? Seems like I've been in the company of women for such an age! Be good to have some men back in my life."

"But you don't know for sure if Valon's going to be there," Arena replied, deliberately keeping her voice neutral so as not to raise suspicions. She'd come on this trip because she'd been too afraid to say no in case her family figured out her secret. It wasn't like Valon had been a definite show in the competition before they'd left.

"No, I don't." Alister agreed with a slight tilt to his head, "Why? Does it bother you if he is?"

Her heart giving a little stop, Arena shock her head as she pushed herself upright and away from the door. "Of course it doesn't. The guy is nothing to me."

"Well it's no secret that the two of you don't get along, in fact, last week was the first time in his presence that more of your irritation was directed at me and not at him. He actually appeared surprised considering he's usually in for a battle when you come along."

"Blegh….Please tell me that's land I see…like…is it docking time yet?"

Grateful for the interruption in the current flow of conversation, Arena made a deal about getting back to the helm of the boat. "We'll be landing in ten minutes, try to hold out until then, ok?"

As it turned out, Arena had managed to dock the boat in eight minutes, much to Arianna's shaken relief and the others' excitement. A small group of stewards welcomed them to the island and bordedthe yacht in order to bring some of their belongings up to the private quarters Kaiba had built years ago.

"So, we need to go get our medallions first." Alyssa declared excitedly, jumping a little into the air as she looked the island over almost as if they were on some new adventure of discovery.

* * *

"Alright then, what was the darkest thing that has ever happened to you?" Atticus tried again after dealing damage after destroying Aimee's Magician's Valkyria, her life points reducing again. No doubt she'd use another spell card to increase them once more and then place another spell counter on that Magical Citadel of Endymion that she had on the field.

For all his worth as a duellist, that was one card that he was unfamiliar with; he didn't know what it did but he needed to bring out a card that destroyed it before he found out. She also had a monster in defence mode set on the field but he daren't attack it unless he was sure had a monster strong enough.

Currently, Aimee was staring at him, clearly pondering how she was going to answer his question; for all her attacks the only information she had gleaned from him was that his favourite colour was purple, his favourite duellist had been Joey Wheeler while growing up and that he had always been in Obelisk Blue the whole way through his time at Duel Academy.

"Both Alyssa and I were being minded by a shy, servant girl one night when Alyssa, in her usual inquisitive manner, accidentally tripped the electric in the house. My grandfather isn't a fan of overpopulating the house with servants so it took us a while to fix it."

Atticus bit the side of his mouth in frustration; once again she had dodged his question by using the literal meaning of his words instead of what he had actually meant and it wasn't against his rules either. "You know, your deck is very unoriginal, I've seen all those cards before."

"So have I, that's why they interested me so I collected them," she replied to his taunt. His attempts at lightening her attitude were failing left, right and centre; she was just too determined to keep up that façade of not caring about anything at all. He had to think fast if he wanted to break her; sure when he won, they'd be going on that date but by then, he wouldn't have the bargaining chip that he now had against her; that steadfast Gregory pride of hers.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Wordlessly, as she had every single turn since this duel began, she drew her card and studied her hand for the same beats of a moment before playing them. "I play Monster Reborn, to bring back my Magician's Valkyria from the Graveyard in defence mode and I also place this card face down. That's a sixth counter on my Magician's Citadel of Endymion. My turn is now ended."

She didn't attack him which meant that she was planning something although, with her, nobody could ever be sure. It was only in those brief moments when they had been alone that he had ever been able to truly read her and sense her emotions.

Those moments were brief but they were intoxicating to the pin the had become obsessed with her, with the elation that came with having her capitulate once more and to give into that passionate spark that had always existed between them, no matter how much she had tried to ignore it's existence. From her current tactics, she was not as interested in finding out about him as he was in finding out about her; or perhaps she was trying to deter him from his goal by trailing out this duel.

Tough.

"I draw!" Atticus looked at his cards before glancing at that mysterious spell card she had. "I play the card, De-Spell and I choose to destroy the Magician's Citadel of End-whatever!"

Instead, one of the counters that had been placed on the card materialised before imploding upon itself from the spell card's destructive power. Atticus almost physically slumped, "It allows it's counters to be destroyed instead of it right?"

Aimee almost frowned a little though she did appear confused, "I don't understand why that would surprise you, I always think ahead."

Atticus glared at her, the desire to shake her overcoming him once more as he watched her; those analytical skills of hers were more potent than first meets the eye. Actually, when he first saw her, he was struck by her rare, very natural beauty and how she held herself away from it all; consideration for her analytical skills didn't really feature.

"Fine, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon attacks your Magician's Valkyria…"

Atticus trailed off his usual prep talk of attacking when Aimee waved her hand quietly for her trap card to raise itself. Sakuretsu Armour, it immediately nullified his attack and actually destroyed his dragon. The professional duellist frowned as he watched his dragon expire into digital pieces before moving onto his graveyard.

"Your cards are so boring," Atticus declared in another attempt to unsettle her and taunt her. He knew it wouldn't work but hey, the Gods loved a tryer. "I place this card face down and end my turn."

As usual, Aimee did not take his bait as she silently drew another card before lifting her head in a quiet pose. "I play Gift of the Mystical Elf to raise my life points to 2400 and place another spell counter on my citadel to replace the one you destroyed."

Attius made a play of yawning in a dramatic fashion, "Boring…aren't you going to show me what that card actually does yet?"

Aimee kept her face stoic but he could have sworn he seen a twitch somewhere the but instead, before he could smile, she raised her hand a declared, "I removed my six spell counters in order to summon Endymion, the Master Magician from my hand."

Atticus took a step back as a spell caster monster materialised upon the field; it wore dark, black robes that resembles a usual magician's, but his face was covered and his eyes were glowing yellow, as he wielded his large sceptre above his head. It's attack points were equal to 2700, more than enough to wipe out his life points.

"Go on, attack me then."

Instead, Aimee waved her hand again before the card she had had previously set in defence mode flipped around and another Magician's Valkyria appeared on the big monster's other side. Atticus almost sighed; he'd played it safe with that card assuming its defence was high when it clearly wasn't; she had fooled him

"Now, I attack with Endymion, I attack you directly!" The tall image flew forward and swung his staff to launch a magical attack upon a defenceless Atticus only to have it blocked by the face down card becoming unveiled.

"Mirror Force," Atticus replied in an unnecessary fashion, she knew what card it was. "It destroys all your monsters, bye bye!"

The tall magician exploded into tiny pieces as Atticus smirked but the Valkyria stayed the same. Mentally he cursed himself as he remembered the card only destroyed the monsters in attack mode and both of those monsters were in defence mode.

"I end my turn."

"Finally, I use Monster Reborn to bring back my Red Eye Black Dragon to the field and I use it to attack one of your magicians…" The monster stayed still once it materialised and for a moment Atticus was confused before sighing almost in defeat. "I should have remembered, Magician's Valkyria protect all other spell casters of the field, I can't attack you."

Instead, he noticed that Aimee was concentrating on the card in her hand as if something was confusing her but she eventually looked up as asked, "Is it my turn?"

"Yes," Atticus replied, wondering if she had even paid attention to him that turn; something was wrong and this new development intrigued him to no end.

"I summon Crusader of Endymion and I play Pot of Avarice thus extending the counters of my citadel to three."

"Wait you…"

"You played a spell card last round, of course I can." she selected 5 monsters from her graveyard to go back in her deck and then drew two more cards. The attack of her monster increased from 1900 to 2500. "I can do that because I placed a count on my spell card. I attack with my crusader." Atticus waited expectantly when his life points reduced once more and finally Aimee asked, "What is your favourite monster?"

Again with the dull boring questions but he answered with enthusiasm, "Panther Warrior obviously. He's awesome!" Again Atticus was left with no monster and this time he played another spell card. "I play Ookazi and take out 800 of your life points."

Aimee didn't seem to care, as usual as she placed another counter on her card and he life points decreased again. He would soon change that, he could see she was getting slightly edgy. "Ok lady, tell me this, when was the last time you cried that had nothing to do with physical pain?"

It was then that something happened, something that he hadn't expected with that simple question; her eyes flew wide as if somebody had struck at her before her head tilted downwards as if in a dazed fashion. He was right, gradually he had been chipping away and he'd known because of the way she'd stared at her cards during his turn; her might usually worked fast but her expression had told him that she had made a grave miscalculation somewhere or hesitated in her usual work.

"When I thought we had lost Atlanta in the Volcano…"

"Don't lie Aimee, I was there remember, you were hard as nails and comforting to you little cousin, do not try to pull the wool over these eyes."

Still her head remained pointed downwards and still he waited for whatever line she would spin him next. "At Abigail's wed…"

"You were upset…you didn't cry!"

Aimee's head flew up then and she called out, "Yes I did, I cried!"

Atticus shook his head, "I don't believe you and if you don't tell me now, I am forfeiting this match!"

* * *

"I can see Bryce," Arena declared, her hand against her forehead as she shielded her eyes from the blazing sun as she pointed towards a nearby, grassy cliff.

"Oh let me see," Atlanta turned around, little Bryony in her arms as she too shielded her own eyes as she looked up towards the cliff herself.

There she spied her younger brother standing upon the cliff, his hands in his trouser pockets as his jacket bellowed out behind him. He stood beside somebody whom Atlanta recognised as the famous professional duellist, Zane Truesdale, both of them staring out as if into space.

"Hey would you look at that, he seems to be talking to that Truesdale dude, you know, pro duellist," Alyssa chimed in glancing up that way as well. "I wonder if they're going to duel."

"Doesn't look like it, do you guys want to go say hello and I'll got get your medallions?" Alister asked, by now familiar with how close the Gregory family really were.

Alyssa looked up at him from under the sun hat she was placing on her head; she had very fair skin to match her red hair so it was wise to keep herself protected in this heat. "You don't mind?" she asked with a bright smile, according to Abigail, a new smile neither of the other sisters had ever seen before, possibly reserved only for Alister.

Not that any of them were complaining that Alyssa was finally getting over her recent ordeals with the help of Alister; it was nice to see the smile back on her face and to notice that the bags under her eyes had faded along with the worry lines on her forehead.

Alister smiled back before bending down to kiss her lips tenderly, "Of course not, just give me the invites and I'll meet you up there ok?"

"Ok!" Alyssa agreed with the others and they all handed their passes to him so that he could sort out the registration. He waved them off as he deftly followed the directions towards the reception hall where the organisers waited to greet any new comers that had happened to have been late.

The large room that he entered was filled with television screens that were broadcasting random duels that were happening the whole way across the island from remote cameras. There were many duellists floating around the area watching the screens while some lined up at the information desk.

Alister made his way there, passing some young students and other duellists on his way before he handed over the passes to get the medallions for the tournament.

"Ah we were wondering whether to disqualify the rest of the applications, you arrived just in time. Here we are, good luck today, make sure you haven't forgotten your duel disks."

Alister nodded in agreement, knowing that the girls were carrying them in their backpack as they headed towards Zane and Bryce.

"Well look who it is, fresh and sober for a change!"

The red haired duellist spun around in time to hug an excited Valon in a tight and warm brotherly embrace. That last time they'd seen one another was when Arena had confronted Alister in that café and they'd both been busy since.

"I knew you'd be here," Alister commented with a smirk as his brunette friend pulled away.

Valon shrugged in response, his smile lazy and welcoming, "Meh, I was bored to be honest, I got the invite and decided to give it a go. It appears more exciting compared to the conventional tournaments I've been taking part in."

"Always the same, everything has to be over exciting for you doesn't it," Alister punched Valon's usual shoulder pads in a playful way. Even back when they'd been serving Dartz, Valon had always been the show off.

"Of course, what else is the point in life but maintaining the smile?" Valon returned the cuff before asking, "So are you competing or what?"

Alister gave him a lazy expression, "I don't know, I only came here because Alyssa wanted to and well it's interesting being around Duel Monsters again."

"Alyssa?" Alister didn't miss the mind-boggling note in his tone as he almost squeaked her name. "As in Alyssa Gregory?"

Unable to prevent the sheepish smile from engulfing his face, Alister nodded, "Yeah dude. Unreal isn't it? She's amazing, I've never met anyone like her."

One of Valon's eyebrows had crept up his forehead as he watched his friend mush over a woman; it was something he had never been used to. Out of them all, Alister had probably been the most disinclined towards settling down; hell Valon had never seen the guy out with a woman ever. "When did this happen?"

"When?" Alister jumped out of his reverie about the woman he was in love with before thinking back, "It started back during that time we first came to stay at their family villa and it's progressed since then."

Valon's mouth fell open, "And you didn't think to tell anyone?"

"It was complicated," Alister offered no other explanation to the situation tat had caused both he and Alyssa such turmoil in the last several months. Time had been hard but they had found one another again in the end.

"Wait…her miscarriage…that was _you_?" Valon was still trying to piece together everything that had apparently gone on behind his back. "Hell dude, no wonder you constantly drank! I was worried you'd begun a spiralling downfall."

Alister tilted his head to the side, a small smile appearing on his face, "I love her dude and it might have taken me a while to realise it but I don't want anybody else. She's made me happy and now I'm going to spend my time trying to make her even a fraction of how happy I am."

Valon's shock lasted a while longer in the stunned silence that followed until he finally shock his head as it clearing of cobwebs and turning towards one of the screens. "Well let's see who's duelling now!"

Alister could help but smile; ever since he'd known Valon he'd been the ladies man of the three of them, the one always chasing after girls wanting to settle down and yet now, he was the only single one and it probably did not sit well. "Dude, are you annoyed that I'm not single anymore?"

Valon spun back his way, his cerulean eyes widened in shock, "Nah mate, of course I'm not annoyed. I'm happy for you I'm just speechless is all!" Alister felt a little relieved at his words as they both looked up towards the screens that each showed a different battle. "Didn't think both my friends would end up with a Gregory-girl though."

"A Gregory-girl?"

Valon laughed a little, prompting Alister to do the same, "Yeah I know, I made it up myself, there's just so many of them it's hard to keep up."

"Yeah I know what you mean, and they're each so different from the next…wait…isn't that th young of them duelling there?"

Both turned towards the screen Alister was pointing to. The backdrop was undoubtedly the smoking volcano that made up most of the island and likely created it in the first place. There, dressed in her yellow uniform, dark hair cascading down her back in thick waves, stood Alyssa's younger cousin Aimee.

Her life points were dwindling compared to her opponent's and yet, her stance was as cold as it usually was. "Hey that Atticus Rhodes she's duelling against, started on the professional scene not long before I did. He's a tough cookie although he doesn't look it, a bit goofy the whole way through matches. Apparently he's friends with that Arianna as well."

Alister nodded in understanding; there were many people in the duelling world that the Gregory's did not know and this just proved it. "Why is he duelling against a school girl?"

"Mate, she's an adult now, graduates this year and by the way their stats are positioned, it suggests that she was the one who approached him. She must know what she's doing. Although her life points…"

Just then the screen went to a close up of the duellists and Alister stood back in alarm. Aimee's face held its usual impassive mask upon it but the high definition of the rolling cameras were able to pick up something else.

Alister turned and hurried from the room, with Valon standing shocked behind him before doing the same.

Arianna slumped tiredly and unceremoniously onto a long patch of grass as she got her bearings back following her ordeal on the boat. It might have been useful information had she known she was prone to sea sickness before starting out on this trip. She couldn't help but think that the Gods of Hindsight were laughing down at her now in some shape or form.

The others towered over her with Alyssa dropping the cases that contained their duel disks with a sigh, "Seriously, why don't we just strap these babies onto our arms?"

"We don't know if we are too late to claim our places in the tournament yet, little point in taking them out," Atlanta reminded her as she strapped Bryony into her carrier and placed the bouncing child over her back, where she proceeded to latch onto several of her mother's curls a try to put them in her mouth.

"So I get left to carry them all?" the red haired Gregory demanded, sounding exasperated and put out by the ordeal.

Atlanta took several steps back, holding her hands up in defence, "Hey don't look at me, I got a baby to handle!" Just then, Atlanta's heart shaped face cringed as the baby in question began tugging on the strands in her hand.

"Give me a second to get my breath back, I'll help you then," Arianna advised her as Arena breathed in deeply and took in the view from behind them.

Abigail glanced about the place in wonder, her eyes particularly wide when she took in the smoke coming from the Volcano. "They allow children to grow up on this island?"

She received several eyes for the outburst before Alyssa answered, "Yeah, so?"

"Number 1: there's no fencing around the sea, anybody could be swept away at any given moment and I don't see many guards." Abigail stated as though this were a serious crime.

Atlanta, while still fending off her playful daughter, tried to shrug casually, "This island isn't prone to high winds or storms and they don't have children under the age of fifteen years old so it's hardly like they would be stupid enough to get lost at sea."

Arianna laughed then, nodding in agreement with her sister, "She's right, most of the kids here are too obsessed with duelling to go take a dip although you do have the occasional surfer like Atticus Rhodes and friends."

"See?" Alyssa asked in a bright voice, stretching her back out with a pained expression, "There's really nothing to worry about."

"Well, except when the whole school gets transported to another dimension but that's what happens when it comes to the Shadow Games."

Abigail, Arena and Alyssa now stared at Arianna in a dumbstruck fashion while Atlanta still struggled with her baby. "Shadow Games?" Arena asked finally, her eyebrows raised in enquiry over the subject.

"Yeah…you mean…you guys don't know about the mystifying magic that surrounds the game of Duel Monsters? How it was created in Ancient Egypt using unknown power sources that are still being investigated today?"

"Nope, they aren't aware of that aspect of the game," Atlanta replied, sighing in defeat and taking the child from her carrier and strapping the child harness to the toddlers back so that she wouldn't get far.

Arena looked unimpressed, "Hocus pocus, the Millenium Items again eh?"

Arianna looked to her sister, who shrugged her shoulders, "Some people refuse to believe, including my own husband, he's the biggest non-believer I know and he was around during most of it, affected by a lot of it too. Meh!"

Abigail stared dumbfounded at the younger Gregory before shaking her head with a frown, "Back to the island and children being here. Reason number 2: they are allowing children to live on an island created by an active volcano that's still billowing smoke."

"Now that, I looked up before even Aimee came to this Academy," Arena piped up, enjoying the chance to explain something as was her favourite thing to do although she would deny otherwise, "The volcano hasn't erupted in years and Kaiba has already installed safety measures, like state of the art escape boats and helicopters while hiring a team to continually monitor the volcano using readings from equipment inside the volcano. Not a casualty yet."

Abigail stared at her sister dumbfounded and wide eyed, clearly still not believing that this island was a safe haven for children and a haven for duellists. "This is insane. My child is never coming here even if it begs me."

"Child?" Alyssa popped up then, her amber eyes glowing with anticipation, "Are you pregnant big sis?"

Abigail looked affronted for a moment before shaking her head, "Of course not, I would have told you all by now wouldn't I have? I'm too young to start having children at my age." Not to mention you need to have had intercourse at least once in your life to start having children, she admitted mentally, refusing to show her sadness to her family. Out of them all, Abigail had been the one who had wanted it all; happy marriage with a husband and a couple of children to look after. She'd loved Raphael so much that she had given up on that dream.

"Hey guys!" A youthful boyish voice called out as Bryce came near the group, Arianna pointed turning away when Zane silently followed him. "I didn't know you were all coming!" Bryce bent down an began to play with his niece, who proceeded to pat him in the face, laughing at his squirming features.

"Hey little bro!" Atlanta ruffled his fair head in an affectionate gesture, laughing as Bryce batted her hand away in annoyance. "It was a last minute decision. We're staying in the private quarters. So where's your medallion?" Bryce's face immediately fell and he diverted his gaze to the child once more, refusing to answer the question his sister had asked him.

Arena met Atlanta's eyes then and shrugged as thought she didn't know what was going on. "Brycie? What's wrong?"

"What he should say is that he lost his medallions in a duel." Zane Truesdale answered for Bryce, putting it plain and simple for them to understand.

Arianna refused to look in his direction, but sat up abruptly with her back straightened at the news, looking towards her brother with concern in her gaze. "You lost Brycie? Are you ok?"

"Who'd ya lose to?" Alyssa chimed in eagerly before getting severe looks from both Abigail and Arianna for her troubles. "What?" she asked innocently, raising her shoulders as if she didn't know what they were angry about.

"That's not important…" Arena began but she was cut off by Zane.

"He lost to Atticus Rhodes, in a reckless duel he should have avoided until he knew more of Atticus's techniques."

Inwardly, Arianna wished she could glare at him but knew meeting his eyes would stir up emotions within her that she didn't want to deal with right now. "But you watch Atticus, you know his techniques."

Bryce smiled sadly then, still staring at the child who was not playing with his hair, "He used a different deck, a Red Eyes Dragon deck that I've never seen him use before, even in this competition."

"Pah!" Arianna laughed out loud then, glee dancing in her eyes, "Atticus doesn't have a Red Eyed Dragon deck…" she trailed off when Bryce met her gaze as he nodded slowly in a very serious fashion. "He kept that one secret."

"Hah, who knew?" Alyssa tried to perk up the situation again and got daggers shot at her again, "What? The kid lost, it's not that big of a deal! He'll win at other things!"

Atlanta decided to cut in then, having taken a back seat as the others dug up the dirt, "Hey, perk up bro! Alyssa's right, you'll win another time. Besides," she lifted Bryony's hand from her uncle's head, "If he kept that deck secret, it means that he must keep it reserved for truly challenging opponents so if I were you, I'd at least take that as a compliment." She ruffled his head again and once more he shoved her hand off as he stood up.

"I doubt that.."

"He used it against me during the last GX Tournament," Zane stated simply, causing Bryce's eyes to snap wide and turn towards him.

"You mean you got beat by Atticus?"

Zane smirked then, folding his arms across his chest, "Hardly, but he did use that deck on me."

Bryce shifted a little, his hand behind his back as he considered his sister's words before sighing, "I hate the way you know everything sis! Aimee never said anything like that when I told her."

"Aimee!" Arianna perked up as if remembering something she had forgotten, hopping to her feet in an excited manner that resembled her cousin Alyssa's usual behaviour. "Where is she? I haven't seen her in months!"

Bryce frowned then, as if trying to remember where his cousin had went, "She was hiding under that bush, she's been hiding there all tournament the silly thing, do you know she doesn't want to duel, she'd just interested in her books and stuff. Thinks that nobody knows where she is but it was pretty…"

"Brycie!" Arena cut in, giving her young cousin a sardonic look. "We don't need the complete history of her attendance here, just where she is right now would be good enough."

"Oh right," Bryce continued on, but caught himself before her elaborated too much again, "I tried to get her to give me her medallion but she was having none of it, you know how she is. Anyway, Zane showed up, some words were exchanged and she walked away, don't know where she want, that was a little while ago."

For some reason, a bad feeling entered Arianna's tummy and somehow she knew it was nothing to do with the seasickness she had previously been experiencing while on the boat journey here; Aimee was a sticker for rules but sometimes she would help a family member out. Has Zane said something that dissuaded her from helping Bryce out?

"Alyssa!"

The red head turned around to hear the masculine voice behind her, a brilliant smile breaking across her face as she waved towards her boyfriend as he ascended the hill followed by a familiar companion.

Arena took one look from over her shoulder and turned away immediately, biting the inside of her lip as she did so; Valon was here and she hadn't been prepared to see him; she was sure he wouldn't have come to a tournament like this but perhaps he was taking this professional duelling as seriously as he was letting on.

"Alister! Hi Valon!" Alyssa waved before giving her boyfriend a tight hug and a brief kiss on the cheek. "You already know everyone so no need for introductions! We were just talking about how Brycie lost in a duel! We were about to set off to find Aimee!"

"No need sister, we already found her, she's currently duelling!" Valon started off, hardly pausing to greet anyone but his words caught their attention, except Zane who resumed a look a boredom.

"Already? Duelling?" Arianna looked towards her younger brother, who looked as equally as perplexed as she felt. "That doesn't sound like Aimee!"

"Yeah, she usually avoids duelling at all costs." Bryce agreed with a brisk nod and confusion in his features due to the uncharacteristic nature of their cousin.

"Are you sure in was our Aimee?" Atlanta asked, clearly as equally as puzzled by the new development.

Valon rolled his eyes and was about to reply in a sarcastic fashion before Alister cut in, "We're sure! You Gregory ladies aren't exactly hard to spot and nor are any of you forgettable in your own unique ways."

"Is she duelling Atticus Rhodes?"

Arianna froze at Zane's question, a frown immediately imbedding itself on her forehead as her gaze began to lose some of its forward focus. Something had made that man ask that particular question, and somehow, Arianna knew his summary of the situation to be accurate.

"How did you know? Did you see the screens before you left as well?" Valon asked in an impressed voice.

Arena shook her head, also confused by the events but not showing it as much as the others were. "Zane was one of the people who saw her last and she wasn't duelling then."

"But you said something about screens?" Abigail asked in an interested fashion. "What kind of screens?"

"Wide screens, standard issue, like the rest of this island…"

"Her duel is being broadcast all over the island and possibly on the internet as well," Alister cut in, scowling in Valon's general direction; clearly they had something more important to talk about than the size of the screens Kaiba had purchased for the island. "She's duelling Atticus…at the opposite end of the volcano."

"The volcano?" Abigail choked, clearly still unsure about it's place on an island full of teenagers. "Isn't she wise enough not to go near that thing?"

"That's not all," Alister told them in a dire note, and Arianna continued to stare into space as she intently listened to his words.

"What's up?" Alyssa asked when nobody else broke the small pause that followed.

"She appeared to be crying."

The only sound was the wave lapping against the cliffs after Alister spoke those words. Nobody dared speak until finally Alyssa burst out laughing, "Haha, seriously, there must have been something on the screen because our Aimee does not cry."

Alister took her hands in his and spoke with a deadly serious tone, "I saw it on all the screens in a close up, the girl is crying, albeit, not hysterically, but there are tears running down her cheeks."

"Weird camera angle?"

"'Lyssa!" Abigail snapped in an aggravated fashion, "It doesn't matter what the possibilities could be, only one of them matters right now; if there is even a slight possibility that she is crying, as her family we must go to her regardless."

Atlanta looked up at Abigail, a sad note in her estranged gaze before finally nodding in agreement. Aimee was there cousin and regardless of how implausible it was, if she was ever upset that had to go to her. "Come on!"

Without hardly a word spoken, most of the group began hurrying towards the volcano to make sure that Aimee was ok. Only two of them did not follow leaving a very tense situation as they parted.

Arianna's back was still to Zane but she could feel his gaze boring into her back as the gulls flew about overhead, their cries doing nothing to penetrate the pair's deathly silence.

"Have you got something to say to me?" Zane finally asked, his voice bored and uncaring, showing very little emotion for Arianna to work with.

"You said something to her to make her act this uncharacteristically." There was another long pause after she spoke. She didn't care about whatever had passed between them in the past, right now, she hated him more than she had even hated Professor Viper and his blasted survival duels.

"I do not know what you are talking about."

Arianna looked over her shoulder and met his gaze unflinchingly then, "I think you do! And I promise, if she is hurting in anyway, you will be sorry Truesdale." The tone of her voice made that into a promise before she hurried off in the opposite direction, following the others.

Zane watched her go, his azure eyes as unreadable as many ancient texts used to be centuries ago. Finally, when her running figure was no longer in his line of sight, he allowed his clenched fists to relax, feeling the palms of his hands throb after the amount of pressure he'd put them under.

This tournament was turning into more trouble than it was worth…


	22. The Deep Truth

**A/N: Bit of a short chapter here just dedicated to Aimee's past! This duel has repercusions don't worry! **

* * *

**Chapter 22: The Deep Truth**

Aimee found herself glaring at Atticus with hostile intentions as a wave of emotions swam through her mind. She had been sure that this duel would be safe and that she would defeat him and thus, be out of her life for good without really revealing anything about herself that he might have found interesting and thus might use as a weapon against her in another failed swooning attempt.

So far, he'd asked questions she had expected and had prepared herself for; in fact he had even made it easier for her by wording them in that dramatic and other wise cheesey fashion that allowed her even more to play with when it came to dodging information leaks when it came to this man in front of her. She had been sure to end this duel without so much of a flicker of an eye.

Until now that was.

_"__Ok lady, tell me this, when was the last time you cried that had nothing to do with physical pain?__"_

Of all the questions he could have asked, she had not been expecting that one to come tumbling out of his juvenile, immature mouth. Somehow she had believed he would keep it light, gradually trying to find out things about her while still taunting her as if that would let him know what made her tick.

But those words…they were almost her undoing.

She'd tried to fob it off in order to dodge answering with the truth, something she hadn't thought about in such a long time and something she refused to think about. She had no right to look back on those days with any sort of feelings, they were gone to her now and she was how she was now.

Of course, Atticus knew right away that she hadn't cried when Atlanta had been forced into that duel in the Volcano; hell she hadn't even cried when she'd tripped and fallen and hurt her ankle back when he had still been at the academy; the closest she had come to crying in recent years, was when he'd kissed her at her cousin's wedding.

_No! _She wouldn't think about that, about the way he's been able to kiss her senseless and hold her close as though she were some sort of extension from himself.

No!

"When was the last time you cried Aimee?" Atticus demanded once more, determination laced in his usually lazy voice, his eyes watching her, more alert than she had ever seen them. She'd seen him call her out passionately at times but the stillness in his stance, the darkness in his voice - he wasn't playing around this time.

"I told you…at the wedding…" Aimee insisted trying her hand once again, brushing back damp curls that were now clinging darkly to her forehead. So, she had started sweating, the usual cycle that took over her when she thought of those dark days back then, back when nobody had understood her and nobody had been able to tell her why.

Atticus shook his head steadily, lifting his arm and bringing his palm to hover over the centre piece of his duel disk; the power button. If he lowered his hand he was forfeit the match and she would win. But then, that wasn't winning, that wasn't defeating Atticus the way she had promised herself she would.

She wanted to destroy his spirit when it came to their so called chemistry, wanted to prove to him that she was an independent woman who did not need him to be continually poking his nose into her life demanding that she behave like every other young person out there ad engage in activities that just did not interest her. She needed nobody, she was Aimee Gregory, the lone girl everyone had basically stayed away from for years. Arianna was the only friend she wanted, the only person she would let into her life on a personal level.

"So that's it? You're just going to give up?" Aimee called out to him, trying to buy herself some time as she thought up some other solution to this situation. Her mind was quickly passing through other lies she could spin him but somehow, this time, he wasn't falling for them. Bit by bit, over time, he was gradually damaging her ability to be aloof around him, he was becoming the only stranger that could actually read her and she wasn't liking it.

Atticus continued to watch her in a neutral fashion before sighing loudly, "That was the deal. I'm not interested in lies and I really don't care about this tournament."

Aimee's mouth feel open in shock, staring at him as if she'd never seen him before, then shaking her head as if clearing it of long forgotten cobwebs, "Don't you try to lie to me. You defeated Bryce, you humiliated him, of course you care about this tournament."

Atticus merely shrugged, his hand hovering dangerously close to that retired button, "I taught him a lesson. I'm not stupid, I know some people who watched my match with my sister underestimated me and so did your cousin and thus, he paid for his mistake. I came here for some rest and relaxation and other things. Now are you going to answer my question?"

"Why should I? It's a pointless question, all of your questions have been pointless!" Aimee yelled back, getting desperate now; she refused to win this duel due to a silly little forfeit, if not for herself, then for Bryce and her family name and mostly for herself. Defeating him had become an obsession for her as if, in doing so, she was proving she didn't need him in her life and she didn't want him in her life, ever again. It was like an exorcist to a poltergeist, she needed to get him out of her system; he'd knocked her life for six and she intended to end it, here and now. "I don't think you would forfeit."

One of Atticus's brown eyebrows rose slightly, a mocking light tickling the chocolate shade of his irises, "Oh yeah? How much are you willing to bet on it?"

Aimee shook her head immediately; no more bets and no more dangerous stipulations, this was a duel that she wanted to finish, no more dancing around the edges, the rules were already ridiculous enough as it was. "I refuse to fall for that trick again. Let's just finish this Rhodes!"

She knew from the change in his eyes that the minute she used his surname, she'd made a mistake. Gone was that gleaming glint as soon as the word left her mouth and down came that eyebrow, this time lower than it had been before, in a deep, pointed frown. "The truth or I finish it here and now _Miss Gregory_!"

The way he said her name reminded her of when teachers scolded naughty children and Aimee suddenly found herself stuck between a rock and a hard place. Winning by forfeit would be worse than losing and while, most of the time, she didn't care if she lost of not, right now there was a lot more on the line for her, victory by forfeit was empty and proved nothing to nobody ad certainly, it wouldn't get Atticus off her back in the long run.

For some reason this man was determined to edge his way into her life and she was having none of it; he was used to his women available and probably easy with hardly any sort of self respect. No doubt she had pricked his pride when she'd proved to him that she didn't want him and that she wasn't interested in his little games. Unfortunately, she knew he was a stubborn as she was.

Her eyes fell to his hand, hovering dangerously over the edge of no return; he had the power to determine the end of this battle. "I dare you…" She put it on the line and waited for his hand to fall to put her out of this turmoil and to end their battle.

Seconds passed, minutes even or was it hours, she could be sure, time seemed to stand still as both of them waited for the next move - for him to end the match or for her to take back what she had said. Unfortunately, for both of them, stones didn't bleed no matter how much you struck at them with even the sharpest of weapons.

"Fine…" Atticus finally murmured and his hand began to lower and suddenly everything flashed in front of Aimee's vision; everything. The two clashing dilemmas in her mind right now seemed to combust until they forced her to remembered everything, all the pain, the hurt, the emotional agony she had went through that had forced her into this protective shell she had become so accustomed to.

"_Stop_!"

So close his hand was probably already touching the button and yet, his life points had not dwindled down to zero; there was still time, she had made it. "Stop! Don't, I want to defeat you properly!"

To tell him the truth and revisit those awful times or to lose this match, something she had become so fixated on that it was currently her only goal. She wanted to defeat him. No, more than that, it had become a cardinal need to defeat him at his own game, to stop him from playing with her all the time. To prevent him from invoking feelings she had absolutely no interest in and yet, she couldn't resist. The only way to succeed in resisting temptation was to remove it altogether and that what she wanted to do.

But…the truth…how could she even speak the words that she hadn't spoken in so many years? Wasn't it enough that it all still haunted her dreams, even now, when at least she had to reap it all within the back within her conscious mind once more after taking specially allocated time in order to lock everything away, all her vulnerabilities, all her emotions. How?

"Huh?" Aimee almost doubled over as if she had been winded, bending over and cringing tightly as she felt her breath leave her and her body begin to shake all over, much like it had done that morning Atticus had brought her back to her own dorm room.

"_Why_?" she yelled across at him, noticing that his eyes remained hard although his life points had still not hit zero. "Why Rhodes? Why must you punish me? What did I ever do to you?"

Again he continued to stare at her, his hand still waiting to completely close over the blue power orb of his duel disk. He'd lifted her onto the bed the last time he'd seen her like this, placed her carefully upon the bed and left her, allowing her to get her convulsions in order.

But this time, they were adversaries, both on either side of a precipice that neither could cross until this duel was over. She refused to lose, she had to flush him away, had to get rid of his determined flirtatious behaviour, his habit of grabbing her into his arms and kissing her until logic ceased to function in her mind. Logic was the most important thing to her, other than her family and Arianna. Logic had been the key to her survival, the support in her stability and the vault the helped contain her conscious memories and pain.

Atticus Rhodes should not be interfering with her life, with her ability to lead her life. He was so steadfast in his pursuit of her and yet, she was so determined to keep him at a difference, causing such a clash of interests that it was wrecking havoc with Aimee's ability to cope with her past. She didn't care, she refused to care anymore, no matter what Atticus Rhodes or anybody else tried to make her do otherwise.

"This is why you beat Bryce isn't it. Heh," Aimee felt tears begin to well up and fill her eyes sockets, "you humiliated him just so you could get me right where you wanted, didn't you, Rhodes?"

She had been so blind not to have seen it sooner but by now, it was too late for her to do anything about it, she had made her choice. She was going to defeat Rhodes if it was the last sane thing she did.

"I knew you were as obsessed with pushing me away as duellists are obsessed with duelling," Atticus confirmed for her in a steady tone with no hint of pity there not even a waver of weakness in his voice. Like her, he was seeing this out to the end as well, "But unlike you, I'm sick of denying to the world that I am attracted to you, I am sick of being nice and hoping you'll begin to think nicer of me and maybe thaw out a little. This is the only way for us to get each other out of our systems and you know it."

"Stones don't bleed Rhodes, but you knew that, so your Plan B was to reduce me to rubble? For me to become this failure of a piece of crap if I ever saw one?"

"Failure?" Atticus barked out loud, almost sounding hysterical now as well, "What, because you're upset? Because you're more than just the skin and bones you pretend you are? There is a fire, buried deep within you and I know because I have fanned it, I have felt it combust in my arms as I held you."

Aimee's face screwed up with distaste, "So what? You're a ladies man, I'm pretty sure you have skills in seduction, why should I be no different, I hate to admit it, I'm a woman as well, I can hardly be blamed for what my body does when you crush it to your own! It's all your fault!"

It was then that she felt it, causing her to freeze in utter shock as the cool sensation engulfed her cheek as a single tear slipped free, the first one to escape since she had built this prison for her emotions, keeping a hundred per cent record up until now. Shock entered her quivering body at the speed of which the droplet swam down her cheek before plummeting to the sandy ground. Soon, it was followed by others, all eager to be free as if the pressure that had built up over the years, like a dam, had been too much and to release them was the only way forward.

"Are you happy now? Look what you've done to me Rhodes! Look what you've done!"

But he shook his head in denial, "No, I haven't done this, you've done this to yourself, with all those years of bottling everything up and pushing everybody else away. You'll thank me for this!"

"Let's continue this duel!"

"No," Atticus shook his head negatively.

"No? But you've gotten what you wanted, go ahead, revel in the fact that I'm messed up and that you've finally undone everything I worked so hard to achieve, come on, let's finish this!" Aimee declared again, by now letting the tears fall freely, she wanted to defeat him now more than ever and she wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"You think _this_ is what I wanted?" Atticus demanded loudly, his voice dark and booming, "To reduce you to tears? No! But I want to know _why_, Aimee, why you're crying. It may be hard for you to understand but what I do to you, well, how you react to me, is nothing to do with my womanising skills or what you want to call them. It's all part and parcel of what we do to each other."

Her eyes widened as she watched him, the tears still coming thick as fast, "You only want me because I pushed you away, I'm nothing more than a challenge to you!"

"I want you because I do!" Atticus replied, the air around them heating up, electrically sparking almost physically. "I'm drawn to you Aimee, but unlike you, I've not trained myself to ignore my emotions. I want you, I'm not afraid to admit it. I only have to picture you in my mind before I am overwhelmed with the urge to hold you close, to kiss those lips until they're only able to all but murmur by name. I know we're young and who knows, this need for you may fade, it most likely will but right now, I am tired of fighting it, and I don't want you to fight it anymore either. Is that too much to ask?"

His words stunned her into silence, until all she could do was suck in a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Yes," she sighed, biting her lip in frustration, both with the situation she was in and with the reaction that he insides were having at the thought of being held in his arms like he was suggesting.

"Aimee!"

Several voices that she knew so well all called out to her, all at the same time. They were the voices of her cousins, arriving on the scene. How had they known she was here? Why had they come? Darn it, she didn't want any of them to see her like this, not now, not with Atticus in front of her.

_

* * *

_

"When was the last time you cried Aimee?"

Arianna's eyes flew open as she watched the tortured expression in her best friend's eyes, saw the tears fall from them as real as day and yet, still so unbelievable. Aimee was crying, and she was in a very sorry state, her cheeks blushing red and some of her curls clinging to her forehead. Her breathing was heavy and it didn't take a doctor to see that.

"Atticus," she called out to her friend in a panic, her eyes not leaving Aimee for a second, "What on earth are you trying to do to her?"

For the longest moment, Atticus didn't reply before he finally called out in a dismissive tone, "Stay out of this Arianna, this doesn't concern you."

Arianna reeled for a moment and took several steps back in shock; she'd never seen Atticus behave in such a brooding manner, his eyes glued to Aimee, his concentration never wavering. She'd known he'd been attracted to Aimee, but she didn't think he'd go so far as to duel her and upset her in such a fashion.

"Aimee…"

Arianna looked up to her left to see that Bryce was standing alongside her, watching his cousin with the same worried look that they were all undoubtedly worrying. Aimee was never like this, and looking around the group, it was clear that this development was as unexpected as any.

"She's addressing her past." Abigail spoke softly, her head tilted to the side in a look that showed wonder and awe at the situation. "I never thought I'd see her cry again."

"Again?" Alyssa demanded in a shocked voice, turning to look at her elder sister as if she was seeing her for the first time. "What do you mean?"

The others all turned towards her, wide eyed with wonder, well all except Arena, who closed her eyes upon a drawn out sigh. "You might as well tell them Abi." Her voice was sullen and sad with a hint of regret.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Alyssa demanded, taking a step towards her sisters, almost in a threatening manner but Alister closed his hand around hers and shook his head when she enquired as to why he had stopped her.

Arianna's eyes were still wide, as she looked back from Atticus to Aimee and vice versa. Her friends tortured features would live with her forever but right now she needed to get to the bottom of this. "This duel has to end! Both of you need to call it quits!" Neither of the duellists acknowledged her and she moved to go towards them, to interfere with the duel only to be held back by Atlanta. "What's wrong with the both of you, this has to stop! Atlanta! Let me go! Aimee needs me!"

"Stop Ari! Just wait, we don't know what's going on yet!" Atlanta still held her arm, struggling a little with holding a child back as well.

"Aimee's upset!"

"And she's also in the middle of a duel and has yet to quit! Let's listen to what the girls have to say regarding the issue!" Atlanta reasoned with her.

"Yes, let's here what Abigail has to say regarding the issue!" Alyssa agreed in a heated tone, her eyes shooting towards her eldest sister as she folded her arms briskly. "Well?"

Abigail, having been used to her feisty sister, was not intimidated in the least, breathing slowly before counting to ten to make sure she remembered all the facts correctly. "Aimee wasn't always like this, if you can believe that!"

"Like what?"

Abigail's eyes darted towards Alyssa in an agitated fashion, "You know, cold and uncaring of anybody but her family."

Alyssa screwed up her nose in a confused manner, "Of course she was…I mean I don't remember her being any other way…"

"She was shy," Abigail continued as if Alyssa hadn't spoken, "but a cheerful girl once you got under her shell. You often scared her and your obsession with video games intrigued her. When you were younger, you were always over in Atlanta's house playing one game or another. Actually, when we looked after her, I think she was glad the two of you weren't around the house much back then."

Atlanta paused from restraining her child and looked over her shoulder with a question in her large eyes. "Huh? What did _I_ do?"

"What Abigail meant is that, Aimee is the younger of us all and while Abi was more motherly towards her, being what eight years older…"

"Ten."

Arena's eyes flashed towards Valon when he interrupted her. "What?"

"Abigail's ten years older than Aimee," Valon supplied, not even bothering to look at her as he eyed the monsters currently on the field at present.

Obviously, not wanting to continue arguing with him or to cause interest in the situation, Arena shook her head before continuing the explanation, "I was always studying so Abigail used to look after Aimee, you know how she likes be the matriarchal one…Anyway, Aimee was more shy than cold in her younger years. In fact, she used to admire you, Atlanta, most out of us all."

Atlanta frowned, a little shocked by this information before shaking her head in denial, "That's not right…although she is under the illusion of my being the favourite…"

"You _are_ the favourite," Alyssa jabbed her lightly in the side, giggling a little as Atlanta almost dropped her grip on the baby leash.

"Moving on…" Abigail began again, wondering if they were ever going to get through this story as Arianna listened to her heart beat in her chest as she eyed Aimee anxiously. She'd never seen her friend like this before and she was really worried.

* * *

"It is too much to ask for Rhodes!" Aimee yelled across the duel field towards him and saw his eyebrows rise as if he was interested and wanted her to elaborate. She shook her head slowly, "I can't be who you want me to be! You say you're attracted to me then accept me for who I am!"

"I'm not convinced this mask is who you are, that's my point!"

Aimee blinked more tears out of her eyes and shook her head; this was all becoming so hard and so muddled up in her mind. How she had let it come to this she would never understand. Clearly, Atticus had her where he wanted her; this was a mess. "You don't know me enough to decide I am wearing a mask."

She knew her words were ones of desperation, and judging from the arrival of the rest of the girls in her family, it was doubtful the truth could stay hidden much longer and yet, she still searched her mind, clutching at desperate straws to find a way out of this situation. Unfortunately, the stubbornness that drove her to try and hold onto her mask had also gotten her into this situation in the first place.

"I do know enough, I've felt it, remember? Anytime you push me away?" Infuriatingly, Atticus appeared to have become just about as stubborn when it came to her. Seriously, she could not understand his fascination, it wasn't like she had ever encouraged him…well, except when he kissed her but that was different, she'd been surprised and that was her excuse for her response to him.

"Stop reminding me!"

"Stop reminding you of what?" Atticus demanded hotly, for once his free hand moving away from his duel disk. "Of how you kissed me back? Of how your hands pushed through my hair and held onto me for dear life? Or of how you freaked out because I was suddenly beginning to make you acknowledge that, contrary to what you tell everyone, you _do_ have feelings for me?"

"Will you stop saying that?" Aimee cried out, not liking to hear something so ridiculous with her own ears. "This has all become folly!"

Again, Atticus's hand, still holding his cards, moved over the duel disk, "Fine, I'll end it now if you are not willing to cooperate! I want the truth this time Aimee, no more delays, I refuse to accept it!"

"I detest you Rhodes, but…Fine!" she added hastily when she saw his hand begin to descend through her tears. "I'll tell you the last time I cried!"

"Get on with it then!" Atticus called out when she delayed her response, her eyes having closed heavily at the thought of those days.

"I was seven years old." Her voice was softer than she intended it to be, and she found that her breath was shorter than usual, her insides shaking a little. "I seven years old, youthful, shy and trying to live up to the famous Gregory name."

"Why was that the last time you cried?" Attcius asked, obviously taking a mile compared to the inch she had been offering him. Something told her, she had to give him a bit more. With hindsight, she would regret this, as once she started, the whole sorry affair just began to spill out of her mouth, like an army that had finally breached a castle gate, rushing without anything to hold them back

"I'd been in my first year of education when it all began, we attended school, my father wanted me to come out of my shell since he saw me as the shy clumsy girl in the family." Aimee continued, by now unable to stop herself for opening it all up. "I always wanted to be confident like the others; caring like Abigail; wise and calm like Arena; outgoing and laid back like Atlanta; and passionate like Alyssa. It wasn't easy being the youngest girl in a group of very dominant and individual girls."

"Is that why you became withdrawn?"

"No!" Aimee shook her head, choking a little on the word before taking a deep breath, her eyes still closed, picturing the whole thing behind her lids. "No, I loved my family. I just made the mistake of trying to be like them; Atlanta, more specifically. She was always so…strong, always there for her family and Bryce no matter what. I remember seeing her in hospital and asked if she was hurting, she was so brave…"

_

* * *

_

"We all say unreasonable things when we're upset Atlanta, human emotion is such a fickle thing."

_"Yeah, it sure is that…I wish I could remain as aloof as you right now." _

_"But then, you wouldn't be Atlanta." _

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"Well, you're Atlanta, the favourite of the family!"_

_"Favourite? I'm not the favourite!"_

_"You are. Everyone always talks about you, how you're doing, how you're coping. I suppose it came from how your mother treated you. Oh I knew, I was five and I remember visiting you in hospital. I remember enquiring if you hurt and you said, quote we all hurt sometimes, just sometimes the pain is more plainer to see."_

_"I did? I don't remember saying that. Well I must have been woozy."_

_"That is likely, but you've always been like that. The same way I've always enjoyed solitude. I don't like having too many friends because I enjoy my own space. The way you're a people person, you've always been able to talk to others, even strangers as though they were distant friends. Hell, if you hadn't have found out Ari was your half-sister, you probably would have invited her back here for tea!"_

_"I guess I've never had a confidence issue! I just never saw the point. People is people, in my eyes!" _

Atlanta's eyes flew wide as she listened to the girls explain the story behind Aimee's current behaviour, hands covering her mouth in gasped shock of horror when they explained how Aime had always wanted to be like her, remembering the conversation she'd had with her younger cousin during their stay at the Duel Academy Infirmary over a year ago now.

"Why didn't she say something?" Atlanta demanded of her close confidantes and relatives. She'd always had a very busy childhood, an obsession with games and then protecting her brother from the reality of their mother's deteriorating condition.

Abigail gave her a pained look before shrugging her shoulders, "She was a proud little thing, but she did come to me for advice about feeling out of place in her new school, wanting to know how to make friends."

Alyssa raised her eyebrows in an awkward fashion, "And what, pray tell, did you tell her to do?"

"I left it to Arena to explain things to her, she was always better for advice, even then, I'm more the comforter." Abigail shrugged a little.

"No wonder she turned into a little Ice Devil if you left it to the Ice Queen to explain to a child the best way to make friends." Valon muttered under his breath but Atlanta could tell from the way Arena's back tensed at the comment, the platinum beauty had heard every word.

"I told her that she was fine the way she was," Arena began explaining, obviously refusing to comment on the slight made by the professional duelling who had accompanied them to the duel. "But I also told her that if she wanted to know how to make friends, to look to others, watch how they interacted with people and learn what to do from them. Obviously, she chose to watch her family members, for better or worse, mainly Atlanta at family gatherings."

The object of that assessment sighed heavily, rubbing the bridge of her nose in an agitated fashion, "Why me? And if another person says it was because I am the favourite I'm going to kick some Gregory ass!"

"Don't you see though?" Abigail asked, her eyes now on the battle in front of her, sympathetically watching Aimee as she bared her soul, "To a young girl who doesn't know how to approach her peers, you were probably the best example to follow. You'd have talked to a beggar on the street after he threatened to mug you while growing up. Aimee saw your undying optimism in the face of your brother as best example to striving to do your best and keeping a smile on your face the whole time in order to ensure success and thus, she would gain confidence in figuring out her own personality and gaining her own friends."

"Sadly, it didn't work out like that," Arena sighed, leaning against a tree, her arms folded as she watched the duel that appeared to be on a standstill.

"Gee, that much is obvious," came the sarcastic mutter of Valon and Arena resisted the urge to glare at him, he was not going to goad her into an argument in futility.

"What happened?" Alyssa finally asked the dreaded question and watched Atlanta's face turn downwards as she waited for the story to continue.

* * *

"I studied the ease with which Atlanta spoke to others, and decided that optimism was the key, trying again, over and over regardless of failings," Aimee slumped her shoulders then in a defeated pose, her duel disk falling to her side as she continued onward, "I went to school and tried to be cheerful like Atlanta and ever optimistic. For a while, I thought it had worked."

"I'm assuming it hadn't. What happened?" Atticus prompted her his voice gentle but still firm.

"One of the guys…we were so young…" Aimee choked back a sob, still so affected by the even, even today, a decade later. "He was…how can a child so young be depressed?"

Atticus physically frowned in confusion, the indents deep on his face, "Depressed? What does his depression have to do anything…are you trying to fob me off again?"

"No! Listen to her Atticus, she's not lying!" Aimee recognised the voice of Abigail, unsure if Atticus would be really familiar with her although he had attended her wedding to Raphael.

This really was proving difficult, even now Aimee didn't understand why those things had happened but she had to remember them and continually try to put them behind her. "This boy…" Aimee sniffed as if to give herself time to gather her thoughts, "he hung himself from a doorknob using his tie."

Atticus stared at her, his face in shook at her revelation, but her eyes remained closed but he could see her whole body shaking and he felt sympathy slam within him and the urge to hold her as she cried was great but he resisted it as he watched her. "Did you know the boy?" he asked after a while when she hadn't said anything.

"He sat beside me."

"That's an awful thing to have happened to you…."

"That's not the end of it," she sniffed loudly, sobbing wracking her body now; he was surprised to find she hadn't finished especially since he wasn't dragging this additional information from her. "The boy, he left…a note…too scribbled to be a suicide note but classified as one just the same although it was short and sweet; it mentioned my name although in what capacity has remained a mystery."

Atticus cleared his throat but Aimee held up her hand, halting any words that might have come out of his mouth. "When the other children…they heard…" her face was cringing physically now as if being twisted in pain. "…my name….they began saying things….horrible things. That I'd…been the cause of his death…that I was a murderer. Every day…over and over…the jibes, the whispers, the violent rejections…constantly being pushed around…nobody to help…"

"Aimee…." It was clear she was convulsing now with larger than life sobs and suddenly he felt guilty for making her address this. No matter what his reasons were, he'd made her cry, made her address this large issue that no child should have been put through. It had been enough that the child she had befriended in school had killed himself but she'd not even been allowed to grief her youthful heart out.

Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't that.

"The worst things…ropes and razors…sometimes even Tic Tacs…." Aimee opened her eyes then and he saw her anguish, watched her lips tremble. "It was only fair…they said…that I took my own life….as recompense for…my fault…I….I…." Aimee broke down in even worse tears than before, seemingly possessed by something so intense it gripped her very being.

* * *

Arianna watched in horror as Aimee began to lose all control of evern her thoughts, her eyes taking on a maniacal dazed fashion as they stared at the Duel Monsters cards in her hands as if she hadn't seen them before. Aimee had always told her that something bad had happened all those years ago but it had always been taboo to mention it and so Arianna had refrained from doing so. It was little wonder she had become so inverted after a while, your first friend committing suicide and you were even allowed to move on with your life.

It all must have felt like a nightmare.

"It was my fault!" Aimee cried, her voice loud and unsteady. "If I hadn't have tried to cheer him up…he wouldn't have died!" She was becoming hysterical now and Arianna moved to go to her but again Abigail stopped her.

"She needs to do this Arianna, no matter how hard it is."

Instead the decision was made for them as the raven haired girl fell to her knees, staring up with watery eyes at the Duel Monsters she had summoned against Atticus. Her lip trembled before, she moved her free hand and closed it over the power supply, effectively ending the duel without even consulting anybody.

The holograms phased in and out for a bit before disappearing from the scene in front of them as Aimee pulled her duel disk off her arm as if it was burning her. Finally free of it, she wrapped her arms around her legs, bringing her knees to her chin and rocking back and forward humming and incomprehensible song.

For a moment, that seemed to last for an age, nobody did anything in the tense atmosphere that could have crushed a feather, it was so dense and suffocating. Finally, Arianna moved first, followed by Abigail and then the others as they rushed over to the heap of that resembled Aimee on the ground, Atlanta lifting Bryony as she went.

"Aimee!" Arianna bent down to her friend to see if she was ok.

Her best friend, however, was clearly far from alright, recoiling immediately from Arianna's touch, crying loudly, "Don't touch me! Please, don't hurt me!"

"Honey it's me, Arianna, your friend!"

Aimee shook her head like a woman possessed as she rocked back a forward again, "You're going to leave me too! No, Aimee Gregory can't have friends!"

Arianna stared at the friend who wasn't recognising her, glancing to the others one by one as they all slowly turned towards one another, each look given to each other as helpless as the last. Only Arena and Abigail had been aware of this happening to Aimee and the others felt as dumbfounded as the situation. Aimee had always appeared in utmost control so this side of her was shocking.

This situation was dire.

Behind them, a lone duellist turned and walked away without saying a word.


	23. Something Finally Snaps

**Chapter 23: Something Finally Snaps**

Atticus stared into the numerous licks of flame in front of him, his chin leaning on the tips of his fingers as he calmly played that day's events over and over in his mind. He couldn't escape the overwhelming guilt that spread through his system until it felt like he was choking on it.

The image of her face was burnt into the back of his mind but it was nothing compared to her words that kept repeating over and over in his mind like a broken music disk that had become stuck at the worst part of a terrible song and nobody could get the thing turned off.

Not only had the girl been affected by the death of her best friend at school, she'd also been subject to aggressive and emotional abuse from her peers. No child should ever have to know what suicide was, let alone be affected by it and then to have other people beat you up and demanding you took your own life; society can be really cruel.

And poor Aimee; he'd thought she'd only been scorned by some school crush she had possibly had during her younger days that had caused her to hate men so much. In fact, the girl had given up on emotions completely, had felt betrayed by them as bit by bit the world she lived in killed her them, chipping away until she decided enough was enough, locked them away and guarded them in an emotional prison of ice.

For him, he'd started out on this quest to have her, to hold her, and enjoy her merely because he wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life. This was only about satisfying his own desires and to do that, he had went blindly into it, without realising the true extent of her background and how broken and torn up she must be inside.

Children were meant to be loved and nurtured so that they could grow into healthy, balanced individuals. Of course, growing up was hard on everyone, and there was not one person that didn't carry a scar from their past. But Aimee's scar was catastrophic to her development as a whole, not just her ability to deal with emotions but her ability to deal with closeness and anything most teenagers and young adults were used to.

There was no way he could have her now, not in the emotional state she was in. She would become hysterical and he would run the risk of damaging her even more than she already was. He'd have to get away from this island, away from her and forget all about her, distract himself with other things like duelling and other women. Aimee wasn't that special, he just hadn't met someone that rebuked him so badly was all that was wrong with him.

Of course, it never helped that she was beautiful and felt like heaven on earth when his arm were around her soft curves, more awesome than the feel of anyone else had ever felt. Her curves, so soft and bountiful, even just thinking about them, he felt his body respond as if she was right next to him.

Shame overcame him and cringing with frustration, uttering a strangled cry, he clasped his face in his hands as if the whole world no longer made sense and it was something that was going on with him and nobody else. How could simple lust affect a man in such a way; it was one woman, one woman. It didn't matter that her eyes were large pools a man could drown himself in over and over and that her thick eyelashes framed those eyes to perfection. There were other women with beautiful eyes in the world that would enchant him in the same way. There were other women that he would lust after and they wouldn't rebuff him and neither would they be made of ice or too fragile for him to take what he wanted before leaving.

Atticus snapped his head up when something started banging at his private door. Frowning, he slowly stood up, a sense of apprehension invading his system as he slowly turned to walk towards the door.

Undoubtedly, Arianna had come in order to yell at him and say her piece when it came to what she had witnessed at the end of the duel between Aimee and himself. He'd seen her anguish and knew she was extremely upset about the state Aimee had been in and how she had all but broken down before, unable to bear the sight anymore, he'd walked away suddenly feeling like little more than a coward.

Another knock didn't arise from the door despite the slow pace he advanced towards it, not looking forward to being told off by Aimee's angry best friend and cousin. Clearly, Arianna was not feeling as impatient as she ought to right at this moment in time; if he was her, he'd have punched his face in long ago.

The door slid from the centre outwards and all at once, wondering how he could feel even worse than he already did and yet, the sight in front of him took the breath and life right out of his body.

"A-Aimee…"

She didn't know what she was doing here, outside his room of all places. After the duel, she'd been taken back to her room where her cousins had fussed over her until she refused to cry anymore. She'd demanded to be left alone then and yet, despite the sheer emotional exhaustion she was feeling, she hadn't been able to find rest.

Frustrated, she had pulled herself from her bed and hit her table with all the force her weakened body could muster, which really was a lot. Still, it had attracted Arena, who was evidently outside the front door, waiting in case something had happened.

"Is everything alright?"

Numbly Aimee nodded before asking, "Please, leave me Arena. I know you are just making sure I am alright but I want to be alone."

Silently nodding, Arena seemed to understand as she withdrew herself and closed the door behind her, promising not to disturb her unless Aimee requested something from her. Aimee was grateful that it was Arena watching over her, she was at least more level headed than the others. Aimee had enough of her own turmoil to deal with without having to listen to everyone else worrying about her.

It was then, just as the door closed, that she had spied her tournament medallion sitting upon her desk and froze, suddenly reminded of him and finding tears streaming down her face minutes before she even realised that she was crying.

She had stupidly allowed this to happen, she was so ashamed with herself for not realising his intentions sooner, or realising that the damn man was smarter than he looked. He'd made her think about that time, a time that she only thought about in her nightmares, when she couldn't control her thoughts.

How many nights had she gone without reprieve?

How many images had flashed through her mind every night without end?

Was there even one night since that she hadn't dreamt of it all? Was there one morning she hadn't shot awake half expecting to have hung herself or overdose or thrown herself off a cliff or worse? Her tormented mind could be quite inventive and realistic when it wanted to be. But that was her little secret.

Aimee had once feared the restlessness of her sleep but now, she found that impractical. She could escape her demons during the day at least, she just had to be brave in order to survive with a fitful rest. It had been a long time since she hadn't awakened with a coat of sweat covering her body…

Her reddened eyes had widened when she remembered sleeping in Atticus's room. Sure, she had had nightmares as well there but somehow, they hadn't lasted as long nor had her visions shocked her awake in a choked fashion the way they usually did. She regained consciousness that morning feeling like she was descending from a comfortable cloud that had nursed her deeply and guarded her from the nightmares.

"Basterd…" Aimee had gasped through trembling lips, her hand closing over the medallion before she'd found herself climbing out her window and making her way towards Atticus's room without even knowing what she was doing.

And that was how she'd found herself now staring through the tears in her eyes towards the bare, expansive chest of Atticus Rhodes, professional duellist of every girl's dreams except hers.

Wearily she leant her head against his doorframe, unsure of why she had come here but only knowing that her cousins hadn't helped and she wasn't able to sleep with her mind doing so many cartwheels and somersaults.

"What do you want Aimee?" he asked then, his voice, oddly attractive in its quality, broke through her thoughts although she was still all mixed up inside. "You shouldn't be here, Arianna will flip when she finds out."

Aimee laughed then, a chuckle of derision before hiccupping through a strong sob before trying to breathe. "I hate you Rhodes, Hades only knows how much I hate you."

She laughed again and for the longest whiles, her heckle was followed by silence before she heard him sigh and watched that lean, muscles chest of his go through the heavy motions, causing her eyes to narrow to focus on it.

"I hate myself right now so I don't blame you."

Aimee found herself laughing in the same, unsightly and unwomanly manner, shaking her head, trying to get her thoughts straight but still feeling like everything was mixed the hell up and coherent thought was a privilege, not a gift, and one that she was struggling to catch a grip of once more. "Self pity doesn't suit a man like you Rhodes, you love yourself too much!"

The sight of that wonderful chest vanished from her view as the professional duellist and expert womaniser swung away from her, forcing Aimee to wipe the tears from her eyes and catch sight of him running his hand through that long hair of his. "If you came here for a fight, you should go, I'm not about to play ball!"

"Play ball eh? HAH!" Aimee's fist closed tightly over the medallion in her hand until she was sure it drew blood before she raised her hand, pulling herself off the doorframe. "What, you don't like playing by anyone else's rules but your own? Well I have news for your, Rhodes, take this, you left it after our duel! Speaking about playing ball, here, _catch_!" The distraught girl swung the medallion forward, releasing it from her hand at a speed he hadn't been expecting.

The metal token embedded itself for a nanosecond into Atticus's chest before bouncing away, leaving a small nick where blond began to gradually seep out, escaping from its confines within that rock hard, protective chest of his.

She could see the flash of anger in his eyes but for once, he didn't seem to react physically to his emotions, merely staring at her before asking calmly, "Did that make you feel better?"

"No!" Aimee wrapped her arms around herself then, shaking uncontrollably, the tears flowing freely again. How she had so many tears to cry after all the crying she had done until now, she wouldn't know. It was like a reservoir of tears that she had refused to shed over the years had built up until today when they were finally released. "Nothing's going to make me feel better now! Not _ever_!"

Her legs began to give way then but he was there, moving towards her with the speed of light, catching her against his expansive chest before allowing his suite door to close and bringing her into the lounge area he had previously sat while thinking things over.

Gently, he sat her on the sofa before moving to his drinks cabinet and pouring a brandy and bringing it back to her, kneeling down in front of her, brushing the hair away from her face as he brought the glass to her lips.

"No! Stop!"

"It'll calm you down a little bit Aimee, trust me."

"No…" Aimee shook her head, evading the glass, not wanting to drink it, afraid of what it might have inside it.

"Stop it Aimee!" Atticus demanded with all the command of a father to his daughter, the air of authority evident in his voice. Slowly, she lowered her arms and numbly allowed him to give her some of the strong alcoholic drink in his hand, gasping as the drink seared her throat as it flowed through it, coughing a little in reaction to its effects.

Just as he said, although she felt no less upset or mind boggled, her body did stop shaking as she stared in the fire in front of her, avoiding his gaze. Atticus, for his part, merely stood up and took a seat beside her. Quietly they sat there, neither one speaking, the silence only interrupted by the occasional sniff and sob from Aimee's direction.

* * *

He stared at the fair haired beauty in front of him, his cheek throbbing from where she had, minutes beforehand, lifted the palm of her hand and brought it across his face the minute he had opened the door. Of course, he was fast enough, he probably would have been able to catch her wrist in his hand before it had connected but for some reason, it hadn't felt like the right thing to do.

Her blue eyes glared at him from under damp eye lashes that had obviously been shedding tears and quite recently too. He could see her hand shaking and her breathing was ragged in her anger. But there was strength in her stance and the tilt of her head, the lift of her chin.

"I hope you're happy," Arianna spat in his direction, lifting her finger and poking him in the chest with a little more force than was necessary but Zane wasn't so easily intimidated.

"I do not know what you're talking about." Of course, he was lying, Atticus had already informed him of the situation and Arianna's best friend's melt down.

Arianna was so angry, she had already smacked him across the face and yet she still wanted to do so much to him. She had a desire to hit him over and over until he was as broken as Aimee was now, until he cried continuously over the confusion of his own emotions.

Unfortunately, she knew how stale Zane's emotions were and how, when he felt like doing something, he did it, regardless of the consequences. She had heard all about that duel with his younger brother and how Syrus had been forced into hospital because of what his older brother had done to him.

And she wasn't fooled by his cool front, he knew he was capable of lying or feigning emotions that he wasn't feeling.

Seeing Aimee in such a state just made her so upset and so angry with those that were responsible for her hurt and pain. She wanted to hurt Zane because she knew he'd said something to her, knew he'd done something to make her want to duel Atticus. She was annoyed with Atticus for what he'd done to Aimee but somehow she couldn't put all the blame on him because she didn't know the full story where those two were concerned. And obviously, those that had first done this to Aimee in her youth…there'd be little point in taking her anger out on them, they'd been children themselves.

Not like Zane, he was not a child.

"If you came here to slap me in the face and nothing else then you may leave," Zane spoke again and she realised she hadn't said anything in a while.

Arianna's eyes narrowed sharply in on his face and she threw her arm at him once more only to have it caught in Zane's stronger hand with lightning reflexes. "Let me go you bully!"

She immediately began struggling with him but his grip was like iron, refusing to release her. "I'll let go of you if you promise not to hit me again. You're lucky to have gotten away with that even once since you've showed up."

"You deserved it. That, and a whole lot more!" Arianna fired right back at him, this time giving up her struggle only to lift her other hand but that was swiftly caught by his other arm. Quickly her eyes shot downward now that her arms were held stiff.

"Stomp on my toes and I am closing this door," Zane immediately followed her train of thought and quelled it speedily and effectively. "Now, why are you here? Other than this sudden urge to assault me physically of course."

Arianna lips pulled back in a nasty expression, baring her teeth, "Well for a man without emotions, physical assault is the only way to punish you after what you did to Aimee."

"Yet again, I do not know what you are talking about," Zane stubbornly and yet so coolly insisted, his face as impassive as always, "Care to explain yourself."

"You made her duel Atticus! How could you?" Arianna struggled with him again, reflecting on what had happened causing tears to come to her eyes. "You hurt her!"

Zane merely shook his head as if he didn't know what she was talking about, "I did not make your friend do anything, Goldblum, whatever she did, she did of her own free will."

"Do not act like Atticus hasn't already reported in with you," Arianna attacked him verbally, the only way she knew how by now, "You did that to her!"

"How?"

"I don't know how!" Arianna flung back at his face, "But you said something to her, got inside her head! What gave you the right Zane?"

Zane continued to stare at her in a neutral fashion, halting her continued struggles before sighing, "Look stop struggling, I will let you come in if you promise to calm down."

"I will not calm down you overbearing egotistical buffoon of a man! You have made me angry and unlike you, I express my emotions!"

"Then you will have to leave."

Arianna glared at him in a frustrated fashion before continuing to struggle with him, desperately trying to release her arms before lifting her legs, forcing him to avoid them before the thrust her from him with an angry growl. Arianna stumbled for a moment before getting her bearings and finding her feet.

Slowly she turned to stare at him, tears enveloping her vision then, "Why did you do it Zane? Why?"

"I didn't make the girl do anything, stop accusing me…"

"You did something! Stop denying it!"

For the longest whiles, they stared at one another before Zane sighed and reached out towards her, causing Arianna to flinch away as if he was going to strike her. He closed his eyes then as if he were struggling not to actually hit her. "I was going to ask you to come into my suite so we can talk about this, you know, out of the hallway. You're upset and either you leave or come in."

Arianna's eyes widened at the thought of going into his rooms and being alone with him. She could still remember what had happened last time they were alone together, what had happened and how he'd made her feel. All at once she felt heat pulse through her body at the reminder, pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Going to run away again Goldblum?" Zane immediately read her mind before she even allowed the thought to enter her mind. "Walk away then but you won't have any answers that way."

He let that sentence hang in the air and saw that stubborn chin of hers rise a little before she finally sighed, looking away from him as she stalked past him, making sure not to touch him, and into his luxurious suite and over towards his window to look out over the darkness outside.

Silently, he followed, until he stood beside her, his azure eyes following her line of sight. "Ask away."

"What did you say to Aimee?"

If he was surprised that she had gotten straight to the point, he didn't show it, merely replying, "I didn't say anything to her about Atticus. I merely told her that giving Bryce her medallion was against the rules and that she really should think about not forfeiting her chance in the tournament."

"Then what did you do? And don't tell me nothing, because you and Bryce were the only people with her before she duelled Atticus."

"She might have overheard some things I was telling Bryce, that is all."

Arianna closed her eyes now that he was admitting the truth. "You made sure she overheard."

"Perhaps." His voice was soft, as though he was telling her something that every child had to learn as they grew up, he was so assured that what he had done was the right thing, not caring how much it had hurt them all during that dreadful duel earlier in the day. "That girl is lost, she holds so much inside and refuses to release it…"

"Coming from you?" Arianna asked in an exasperated voice, almost lifting her hands and banging them against his large window that overlooked the whole island. "_You_ never show your emotions, how come you think you have some right to declare what someone else needs?"

"I've been there, that's why."

* * *

"Aren't you going to say something?" Aimee finally asked, silence with Atticus feeling very unfamiliar to her; she was used to his constant natter about things that really didn't matter, dreams, girls, different songs he liked, egotistical, pointless things like that. Quiet Atticus was one she wasn't used to.

Actually, she didn't even know what was normal anymore, not after today.

"What do you want me to say?"

Aimee's eyes flashed towards him angrily, "I don't know! Aren't you the king of random words that mean nothing?"

Atticus turned towards her as well, his face bewildered, "You think this is the time for chit chat? Have a look at yourself Aimee, you're a mess!"

Aimee was never concerned about her appearance, it had never mattered to her if somebody found her attractive and it surely wasn't any skin of her nose if somebody found her physically repulsive. All she had her needed was her own thoughts and her own concerns in life, looks never mattered.

But those words brought another flood of tears to her eyes and she found herself covering her face, hiding herself from him. "I know! Hades, I know! I feel a mess too! No don't touch me!"

Attcius recoiled away from her and she felt the sofa lighten as he got to his feet, "I realise you're upset Aimee but why are you here?" He began pacing in front of her as if doing so would relieve some stress and calm the situation.

Aimee shook her head slowly, wondering the reason she was here herself. She'd told herself it was to bring the medallion to him and then leave and yet, she was still on his sofa with no desire to leave. Slowly, she lowered her hands from her face to watch him pace and noted how he was carefully staying away from her, his hands clenched tightly at his sides and his jaw clenched with the tight frown on his forehead.

"You're angry with me."

She saw him pause, his back to her then and it was as if both of them remembered the last time she had spoken those words to him. It had been the morning he had brought her back to her own dorm after she'd spent the night in this very suite after her nosebleed. He'd kissed her that morning, an angry kiss that hadn't been like the one by the fountain and yet it had ignited all the same feelings within her, making her feel like she was little more than a child trying to get a grip on something that kept alluding her, teasing her, making her want to make chase.

It was clear from the way he still hadn't moved expect for the way one clenched fist shook, Atticus was remembering that morning ever bit as much as she was, causing her mouth to fall open in wonder of it all.

Here she was, extremely upset, more upset than she had been in years, the tears flooding her face, dampening her cheeks uncomfortably and yet, her thoughts could still wander to that morning and how abandoned he'd made her feel. Hell, even waking up in his bed had been glorious, despite the fact that he hadn't been in it with her, yet the bed still smelt like him, had his scent. Midway through the night, her nightmares had ceased also and she'd been…

Shock realisation entered her system, and Aimee felt her whole body shake violently, yet not in a convulsive fashion nor with sobs, but with fear. "D-did you arrive on the island the same day of my nosebleed?"

Atticus looked at her over his shoulder, his eyes sharp and agitated, an unusual look for his beautiful features. "_What_?"

Aimee physically flinched at his demand but she needed to know, she refused to let her courage fail her when right now, everything wasn't making sense, she was grasping to this one thing that her tender mind might be able to piece together. "When did you come to the island for the tournament?"

"Why does it matter?" Atticus asked in a stubborn voice.

"_Just answer the question Rhodes_!" Aimee demanded, knowing that he was just stalling due to his annoyance over the whole situation.

Atticus rolled his eyes before replying, "I'd only arrived a couple of hours before I bumped into you…."

He must have seen the panic rise in her eyes as his also widened gradually until they resembled round saucers. Aimee felt something close around her insides with every word that revealed the truth of the matter. Her breathing became short as she tried to drag her eyes away from his but found herself powerless to do so.

"You…oh no…y-you…huh…" Aimee couldn't speak as her head began to shake in denial, fresh tears falling down her face at the implications of his words.

Her world was becoming one desperate hurricane after another right now and she didn't know how to handle it. All she kept thinking was that she had to find some semblance of peace but she couldn't seem to suppress her feelings in the same way she had years ago. If anything, it all became more complicated now that she was looking back on it all. She was no longer in a child's mind and no long had a child's youthful and perhaps irrational way of thinking and of looking at things. And yet, she wished she still did. Her solution back then had worked so wonderfully up until now…until Atticus's presence in her life.

"Why….damn…why Atticus?" Aimee yelled up at him, finally able to piece together some form of a sentence before trying to regulate her breathing. Atticus had climbed into the bed as she'd slept, perhaps as he had place her under the covers. His presence had comforted her sub-consciousness and she had been able to actually rest fitfully. "Damn…you…"

How her body could betray her in such a fashion she'd never know but for some reason it had embraced the warmth and comfort offered by his body, had allowed him to protect her from her nightmares, to chase them off into the bleakness in a way that Aimee had never been able to do before no matter how much she had refused to think about them and those times; no matter how she had pushed her own emotions to the back of her mind and closed them off, the nightmares would still come when the fences were down, would still attack her well into the night, forcing her to wake up many times before falling back to sleep after much effort.

"Aimee…I can explain…"

"You climbed into bed beside me! How could you? I was unconscious and defenceless, you barbarian!" Aimee flung at him, jumping to her feet, somehow finding the strength to speak and stand at the same time, just about managing to string together some coherent sentences. "You took advantage of me!"

She had never seen such anger flash in his eyes before and didn't have a nanosecond to run before his strong arms gripped her almost painfully, as he replied, "Get a hold of yourself!"

"No!" She immediately began twisting free so that he was forced to pull her a little closer so that he could hold onto her more tightly. "You…I hate you! How dare you embrace me as I sleep…how dare…"

"You were crying and moaning and quite frankly, making a lot of noise. Short of waking you up and having to deal with your usual indignation and insults, which, I wasn't in the mood for, the only other thing I could do was offer you some comfort! And hell, don't you dare deny that it worked, in fact, you snuggled into me. Your sleeping form couldn't get enough of Atticus Rhodes, sighing contently, your hands splayed across my chest like a possessive lover, oh yes Aimee," Atticus continued, relentless in his angry verbal assault, his face close to hers by now, as if her insides weren't already in so much turmoil he just had to pour salt on the wound. "I saw a smile on your face as well and I'm willing to bet that you didn't have anymore nightmares the rest of the night unless you were having nice little dreams, or steamy dreams considering the male body you clung to in a way you sure haven't clung to anybody before."

"You lie!" Aimee cried, trying to move her hands and finding them imprisoned at her sides. "I was asleep, I wasn't in control…I'm not responsible for my unconscious…I wouldn't have…" She shook her head in a rushed fashion, until she felt more physically dizzy rather than mentally tired.

Her body wanted him, it just wasn't fair, no matter how much she resisted and how much she stayed away, she just kept ending up in his arms some how. Even when she was asleep her body betrayed her, embracing his warmth as though she had never had a teddy bear growing up; although she couldn't remember the last time she had cuddled one of those but still, it just wasn't fair. She'd never wanted a boyfriend had never been interested in one in the slightest and yet somehow, her body was making her out to be a liar, nothing seemed to be going right for her this last year.

Only one thing ever worked for her, ever.

She suddenly went very still, summoning all her strength in order to stop her body from shaking and to give her the power to look into those brown orbs of his without wavering, letting her nerves settle down. She sucked a deep breath in through her nose and spoke slowly, "Please release me Rhodes." There was nothing she could do about the tears still rolling down the sides of her reddened cheeks but it was the best she could do in the situation.

Aimee just felt lost at that moment…well all day…all bloody year since that buffoon had decided to kiss her but right now, she couldn't deal with his arms on her, at least not without this bloody desire to put her own arms around him and allow him to embrace her so that she could absorb the scent of him once more and his warmth. Then they would kiss and his hands would begin to roam all over her as if she was the most precious gift any man could ever hold against his male hardness….

"_No_! This has to stop!"

Atticus then crushed her against him before she had a chance to struggle again, holding her back as he hugged her tightly against the maleness of him, the exact maleness that had made her freak out two seconds previously, hugging her against him with an iron grip she could break free of so that she could only flop her forehead against his broad shoulder with a sigh.

"Why can't you just let me go?" she mumbled into him and felt his body shake in response.

"You think I haven't wanted to, especially after seeing you today?" Atticus replied in a harsh voice a if he was struggling to talk, and she felt his muscle ripple as he spoke, "I couldn't bare seeing you in pain, like when I saw you in my bed. I couldn't sleep all night and thought I might if I quietened you but I didn't. I lay there with this perfect little form snuggled into me like she almost wanted to be part of me and I saw that smile and, gods help me, I wanted to see it again."

"You're really good with words aren't you?" Aimee sniffed and choked back another sob, shaking in his arms again, unable to prevent herself from being affected by the things he was telling her, damn him. Life really wasn't fair at times and she would love to kick the God that gave this man this mysterious power over her that nobody else seemed to have held ever.

"Stop trying to anger me with your insults Aimee, it's not going to work anymore," he muttered, his voice muffled somewhat by the presence of her hair. Heaven help her, she was enjoying the way his mouth moved against her neck as he spoke, there just seemed to be unrealities amounts of ways in which he could affect her. "I don't care if you think I am trying to womanise you, if I was I'd be kissing you right now until you clung to me like I was the only thing keeping you afloat in your ocean of disturbed emotions."

Aimee stared at the ceiling in a dazed fashion, almost becoming somewhat hypnotised by his words.

"If I just wanted to seduce you, we wouldn't be in my living room right now and we certainly wouldn't be still wearing our clothes!"

Images started flashing their way through her line of vision, causing a small blush to warm her cheeks and spread over her face until she felt her own ears burning as though on fire. A pool of heat seemed to ignite within her stomach, spreading like wildfire throughout her body until her legs shook with the effects.

"No…I…I know what you….what you're like…I know…." she half-heartedly sobbed, knowing now that she was a victim of desire as it laced it's way through her body.

Atticus seemed to chuckle then, in a derisive way before his arms tightened around her, almost as if he never wanted to let go, as if she was some sort of comfort-toy that he needed somehow and was afraid of somebody snatching it from him. "How can you when you've never even given me a chance? Never even given me the time of day!" He scoffed again, causing Aimee to frown with increasing confusion. "You were so cooped up in this emotional vacuum of your own making you refused to let anyone in, even me!"

"That didn't stop you trying!"

She felt that broad chest of his vibrate again and that feeling seemed to multiply the sensations within her so much so that she had to concentrate to catch his next words, "Sadly, I'm as every bit as stubborn as you are, what a fool I've been, who've I been kidding? I can't change you, it's as useless as trying to draw blood from stone."

"Yet…you made me cry again….bastard, you broke me…."

His arms loosened around her then and he pulled back just enough so that he was staring into her face. Aimee avoided his gaze for all of ten seconds until she gave into those feelings being invoked within her as they dared her to lift her eyes to meet those brown orbs that reminded her of chocolate and seemed to sear her with such heat that she felt her insides melt like chocolate.

"Break you? I never wanted to break you, I wanted to smash that barrier of yours so that you would just let me know you, give you time to get to know me and build from there," Atticus sighed and his eyes continued to search hers before his lids closed over those mystic orbs and he smiled ruefully. "Instead, I shattered that delicate balance in your life that you had strived so hard to achieve, that I didn't see until it was too late."

Released from the imprisoning hold his eyes had captured her in, Aimee's own gaze fell to his lips as he spoke and caught her breath in her chest as she watched them move with each word that left his mouth. She was mesmerised by them and the situation wasn't helped by her own memories of how those lips could affect her and how great they had felt against hers.

"I'm sorry for what I've done and you have my word that I will leave you alone from now on." She was so captivated by his lips that, although she heard every word that he was speaking to her, the meaning of what he was saying was no longer registering within her fogged mind. She hadn't even realised that the tears had stopped and knew she was forgetting something about being upset but it was no longer mattering to her.

All she could see and think about were those lips, lips she knew could drive her to distraction with a single touch. Hell, scratch that, they weren't even touching her now and she was already losing her mind. It just didn't make sense and part of her should care but right now, her sensibilities must have blown out some nearby open window of some sort.

"I won't pursue you any longer, you can return to your normal life and forget I ever existed. I whole heartedly regret ever starting this in the first place. I…"

She silenced him then with her own lips, raising on her toes to press them against his, feeling them still move beneath hers for a moment before pausing in clear shock. Seriously, he'd been talking way too much and she wasn't even paying attention to what he'd been saying though she'd probably remember every detail later, but right now, with her eyes watching those lips of his move as he spoke, the need for them to move against her had been more than she could bear.

* * *

Arianna frowned deeply with her arms wrapped around herself as she stared into the darkness of Academy Island, their reflections in the dim light hovering over the island like shimmering ghosts in the silence. She was thinking about his words and couldn't quite make out what he meant. Aimee was cold and broke down but Zane had been cold and was still cold and emotionless as far as she was concerned so his words simply didn't make sense in her ears.

"I've been there, that's why…"

Arianna shook her head again, still not understanding what he had meant when he spoke those words. "I don't…I mean…just doesn't make sense…"

"Do you remember how I was as I attended Duel Academy?" Zane asked in a simple question, his tone calm and neutral and yet almost encouraging, as if he was encouraging a child to figure out something on their own.

Arianna became confused for a moment before shrugging, "Well you were cool and calm and unbelievably distant, even with your own brother…but then, I was only present during your last year attending the academy so I can't comment on the two years previous to that."

Zane closed his eyes and smirked a little, with his arms folded across his chest, in a familiar pose that almost told everyone present that he was aware of a lot more things in the world than they were. "I'm sure you asked your friends and I'm sure they told you I had always been like that, had never changed."

Arianna thought back to her first year at the academy, when her only friends had been in third year, before Aimee had come along. Numbly she nodded her agreement with the professional duellist, "They did I guess….so what's your point anyway? You were cold and distant, the same as now!"

Zane chuckled a little before opening his azure eyes and meeting her gaze in the reflection of the glass and Arianna felt an instant pang of regret that she'd gotten caught staring at him and felt her face begin to burn with embarrassment. "Give me a little credit, I like to think I've grown up a little since then!"

Despite the heat in her cheeks, Arianna stood her ground, a refused to give way, "Grown up? Into the manic duellist obsessed with pain who put his little brother in hospital?"

"That, was a regrettable period in my life also," Zane murmured back, his gaze not leaving hers in the reflection and she felt like she was looking right at him, as if she could reach out and touch him in the window plane, "In the same way that Aimee broke down today…I broke down during my first duel with those electrodes…"

Arianna's eyebrows shot up in surprise at his words, "You mean, you didn't break when you lost against Aster?"

Zane shrugged, his eyes still not leaving hers and for the life of her she couldn't look away, "No…I was still calm and cool, still respected every opponent in the ring but I became too disenchanted to win, not in that frame of mind anyway."

"So you go crazy dark and start taking the world of duelling apart bit by bit?"

Zane remained calm and expressionless as he watched her, shaking his head a little as he did so, but she could see a sadness in the depths of his eyes. "I've always been the best and that put a lot of pressure on me. I became distant with everyone around me because, well I didn't want to be that person that everyone wanted to be friends with or be tempted to use my skill to show off and get what I want. As a growing boy and being as good as I was, that temptation was always going to be there. So I respected every opponent on the field and limited myself to a few, select friends, convinced myself I didn't need anything else. Of course, that was naïve of me."

For some reason, Arianna was beginning to understand where he was coming from and finally lowered her gaze from his on a small sigh, a wistful smile appearing on her face as she did so. "Winning became part of your personality as well, didn't it? And when that was taken away you became lost, like Aimee did anytime Atticus kissed her, because she wasn't in control anymore."

"Both of us had built up these cold personas to use as protection against the world, but neither of us were less vulnerable underneath than anyone else we've met in the world," Zane agreed with her with a warmer tone in his voice. "What I did, I did for Aimee before something more terrible could evolve in her place."

A tear slid down Arianna's cheek, dampening it before she realised that she was crying, remembering how broken and destroyed Aimee had appeared that day. "But she's hurting so much…I don't know how you could callously do that to her!"

Zane was quiet for a moment and there was a certain tension in the air, crackling between them the way it usually did when they were alone together. "Would you prefer she did what I did and began hurting everyone around her?"

"She's my friend!" Arianna declared, closing her eyes against the hurt of it all, feeling guilty because she'd been unable to stop what had happened during that duel. "I would gladly endure all the pain in the world if only to spare her from it!"

She felt on of his hands on her shoulder as it gently but firmly turned her towards him, "Goldblum, look at me."

"No! I won't! I won't let you convince me that what has happened was the right thing…I would have let her hurt me so she wouldn't…."

"Don't you get it?" Zane shook her then, almost violently, but still, it didn't hurt her. Still, her eyes flew open and met his in terror. "She wouldn't have been spared the pain! She'd have been hurting as well, deteriorating every step of the way. Remember me? How I loved wearing those electrodes too? How they made me feel alive? What if Aimee became something like that or worse?"

Arianna's lips trembled as she looked into his blazingly angry eyes, shaking her head, almost unable to speak but still angry enough for a fight. "She's not you!"

"You're right! Her scars obviously ran much deeper than mine ever did! And you know what? She might be hurting now and I don't know if Atticus even knew the extent of which he was pushing her but I'm not sorry because one day, when she stops crying, she'll be damn grateful, _ok_?"

Those azure eyes of his were roaming over her face then and at first she was glad of the reprieve from the pressure of his gaze but then, she saw the hunger in his eyes and that was even more terrifying that his anger. Her breath choked and caught in her throat then and she felt excitement begin to flow through her veins with the heat in his gaze.

"One day, Aimee will realise that as a red blooded human, her needs do not just extend to books and trivial things but to warmth and desire and dire need and…"

He paused then and although she knew she shouldn't have asked but Arianna couldn't have stopped herself even if she'd tried, "And…?"

"And….pleasure…the kind that only two people who want one another can share. The kind that drives them wild until they are ripping the clothes from each other just so they can feel their naked skin pressed and strained against one another. That has their mouths meeting until they can barely breathe, until breathing itself become secondary to the importance of their bodies meeting in a euphoria of their own creation, until the stars themselves come crashing down around them."

His eyes went to hers then and they both knew that Aimee was no longer the topic of conversation and that in their emotional conflict, something else had once again ignited between them in the past several moments. In the process of trying to convince her that Aimee was going to be alright, what he'd managed to do was remind them both of that spark between them, one that once kindled, it was difficult to suppress the explosion that followed.

Her mouth ran dry as she saw the desire reflected in his own gaze and they stood like that for what felt like eternity, barely breathing, as if both afraid they would break the moment and force themselves back to the reality of the situation. He was so gorgeous, it was hard to keep looking at him and not want him. The way his bangs fell over his face was enough to make her want to run her fingers through his hair. His eyes, eyes that were always so cold and uninterested were devastating once some emotion was added there and right now, they were polluting the room with desire.

At some point they both began moving towards one another, carefully so as not to put too much pressure on the fragile, yet highly charged moment. Arianna's eyes began to close as well, just as their lips were about to meet, just as the moment was about to climax in what they both knew they wanted.

The shrill sound of her cell phone caused them both to stop and look at one another in a dazed fashion. For a split second she thought she saw an emotion in his gaze that begged her to ignore it but when she blinked it was gone and she very well could have imagined it anyway.

Slowly, almost reluctantly, they slid from each other's arms as she drew the phone from her pocket to see Arena's name flashed across the screen. Frowning, she pressed the answer button, lifting her eyes to him as she brought it to her ear, to find that he'd turned away and was staring out the window once more.

"Hello, Arena?"

"Hi, it's Alyssa actually!"

Arianna frowned and wondered what the red head had done with her own phone before replying, "Hey Alyssa, how can I help you?"

"It's Aimee, she's gone missing." Her cousin immediately cut to the chase and Arianna felt her heart and stomach lurch at the news.

"Aimee? Missing?" she spluttered for a moment before swallowing to get her speech back. Zane was looking over his shoulder now, a frown deepening his handsome features. "Explain!"

"Well, I was worried, and that burly third year student…you know that one that pretends he's a soldier all the time? I can't remember his name…ahhh….Hubblebury? Or something?"

Arianna blinked several times before shaking her head in agitation, "Hassleberry! What about him? Where's Aimee?"

"Well, it was my idea, Arena tried to stop me but he helped me break into her room and it was empty with her window open…." There was a long silence and Arianna processed what Alyssa had just said. "She left a note…it says she needs some time to herself, not to look for her but what if she does something stupid and well you saw her today she's not in her right mind."

Zane came towards her then with a question in his eyes and Arianna knew she had to explain it to him. "Just a minute Alyssa," she covered her mouthpiece and ignored the muted protests as she pulled her ear away from the phone. "Aimee's not in her room and she's left a note not to look for her for a bit. She's gone missing Zane, this is terrible."

He seemed to consider her words for a moment, tilting his head to the side as he did so before reaching out and taking the cell phone from her shaking hands and bringing it to his own ear, "Hello Miss Gregory? Hi, Zane Truesdale here. Why thank you. Look I think I know where Aimee's gone but I think it's best you respect her wishes until morning. No, I don't think she's going to do anything stupid, she may be upset but she's still got a rational head on her shoulders. I'll tell you where I think she went in the morning if she still hasn't shown up but I can guarantee she'll be fine. That's great, ok bye!"

Arianna was taken aback as he hung up her phone and handed it back to her as she numbly took it out of his hand. "Hey…what was that about? You can't just…just charm my cousin like that! If you know where Aimee is then tell me I must find her."

Zane seemed amused by her irritation, his mouth tilting upwards a little to one side. "You really don't know whose room the girl is in right now?"

Arianna frowned for a moment, no quite sure what he was implying before Atticus's image floated into her mind. "Really? You think…"

"I know."

Arianna shook her head in confusion, "No you don't."

Suddenly, his hand came up and pushed back a strand of her hair that had come loose when she shook her head, letting his hand linger on her face, "Aimee's upset but she's not stupid. Right now, all she knows is that Atticus caused her to be like this and I am quite sure, in her confusion, that she's gone to see him to try and sort her head out. It's the logical thing to do and in such situations, what else is there to do but follow logic?"

Arianna thought about his words for a moment before a small smile formed on her face, "I hate that you're so good at reading people."

"You'd be surprised," He still hadn't taken his hand away from her face and for a moment they stared at one another before he finally pulled away and put his hands in his pockets. "Right, well I think it's time you were off now that you've gotten what you came here for."

Arianna frowned a little at his words and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Got what I came here for?"

Zane shrugged a little, giving he a casual smile before turning away as if he hadn't a care in the world. "Yeah, you know, wanting to shout at me over the Aimee episode. I think we're done unless there was something else you wanted?"

Much later she'd wonder why exactly he had dismissed her so easily but right now all she cared about was the fact that it stung. He had ended their conversation as though he was casually brushing away some bug that had landed on his shoulder. Later, she'd also question why it hurt so much.

"Ah yeah, I guess so," she swung her hands at her side, slapping them off her thighs as she made her way towards the door and pressing the button to unlock it. "I'm still mad at you for doing that by the way, good intentions or not."

Zane had turned her way now and nodded in agreement, "I know. Goodnight Arianna."

Trying not to show her surprise that he'd used her first name, Arianna shrugged and waved in a casual pretence, "Goodnight Truesdale."

She turned and left, not letting the drumming in her ears get to her too much. If anything, she was more confused than ever now. She'd gone to yell at him about Aimee and now, somehow, she pitied him and damn it, she wanted him. She'd become like those little fan girls that followed him around, with little more than minds of their own.

* * *

This was the best feeling ever, it was so magical and yet so heated that it made her head spin. Nothing else existed but the fire erupting between them, no hurt, no pain and no proper thoughts of any kind. There was only her and him and the passion that drove their kisses, hell breathing had even taken a back seat as their hands clung the dark clasps of thick hair, as if not letting the other escape if they tried to. Although, the way their lips moved against each other, neither clearly wanted to escape.

Her world was spiralling out of control, she wanted him and for once she didn't care, her hands even moved from his hand and towards his still bare chest, excitement ever increasing as she felt his heartbeat under her tiny hand, his chest strong and solid by comparison to her softness. She sighed and pulled herself even more completely into his arms, running her hands over the delicious curves of his muscled arms than had been chiselled by the years of surfing he'd taken part in.

Slowly her hands moved down his chest until she felt her fingers brush against the buds of his nipples and felt his sharp intake of breath as his arms tightened around her as he quivered. A sudden wave of empowerment seeped through her as this powerful man shivered because of something she'd done. She'd never affected anyone in such a way and she enjoyed the feeling. Tempted, she couldn't help but do again, this time with a little more pressure and enthral at how he seemed to shudder with so much force.

Aimee smiled into the kiss and moved to do it again only to have his hands close around hers as he finally pulled away, "No, this has to stop, Aimee…"

She frowned in a confused fashion as she looked up at him, "What?" She moved to kiss him again but he backed away with a serious expression on his devastating face keeping their clasped hands between them.

"Aimee stop this!" he demanded in a tone that was not one to argue with but she wasn't about to give up so fast.

"What? I thought you wanted this!" Aimee asked, her face frowning angrily as she eyed him up and down.

Atticus shook his head in a negative fashion, "No. Not like this, never like this."

Aimee, as much angry as he was, pulled her hands out of his, uncaring that he tried to keep them between his, snapping "Not like this? You mean with me actually willingly being in your arms! Any other time I'm fighting you off like there's nothing more repulsive and yet now that I'm in your arms, you suddenly say no?"

"You know it's not that simple!"

"Wow Rhodes!" Aimee spat back, swinging away from him as she tiredly ran fingers through her hair, "You really are a prime steak aren't you? Follow and harass me when I don't want you and when I do you turn me down! You really were just interested because I was probably the only girl to say no to the great Atticus Rhodes! I fucking hate you, you know that?"

"You know it's not like that," he tried to take her hands again, tried to pull her towards him but she snapped herself away and moved around the other side of the room, keeping the sofa between them as she made her way out. Despite the effort he followed her and got in front of her before she made it towards the door.

"Get out of my way Rhodes!" She glared at him, careful to keep her distance in case she allowed herself to go to him.

"No! Dammit Aimee why is nothing ever simple with you?" He moved towards her but she moved backwards, swinging her arms behind her so that he couldn't grasp them. "Stop it! You're becoming hysterical again!"

"Hysterical? Step aside Rhodes! You wanted me to leave and now I'm doing you a favour!"

Atticus shook his head, a frown like he'd never worn embedded upon his forehead, making him appear scary when combined with the redness that was creeping into his features. "I didn't tell you to go, I said we had to stop!"

"Actually what you said was _'"If you came here for a fight, you should go, I'm not about to play ball!"_'" Aimee reminded him with a cruel tone in her voice, "Well, I'll do you a favour and leave shall I?"

"No!"

"No? But we're fighting and that means I should go!" Aimee retorted, looking about the room for a way to get out.

"That was before!"

"Before? Before what?"

"Before," he waved his hands around the room as if it was self-explanatory, "Before what happened in the lounge!"

Aimee folded her arms tightly, "Before what happened in the lounge? What happened it the lounge Rhodes?"

She watched his jaw tighten in agitation before he replied, "You know, what I mean!"

Her eyes narrowed as she moved again to try and get out but he blocked her path so she kept her distance. "No I don't! What could you be referring to?"

"We need to talk!"

"I want to go, I don't know what we could possibly have to talk about Rhodes, move aside!"

"About what happened!"

"Why what happened?"

"The kissing dammit!" He ran hands through his hair so that it messed up its length even more. "We need to talk about the kissing!"

Somehow, Aimee felt a daring side take over a little as she watched him. She couldn't help but wonder if it had been a massive effort to pull away from her and he was as tortured about the memory as he was. She recalled how he'd tease her about the other times they'd kissed and somehow, she felt a little bit out of character as she felt herself purse her lips.

"The kissing? Is that all what happened?" Aimee asked in a tone that suggested the devil himself was guiding her, daring her to do more. "Did you like it when I kissed you Rhodes?"

His eyes shot wide at the question and he appeared somewhat lost at the course the conversation was taking, "What? Look Aimee sit down, let's talk!"

She shook her head in a slow, lazy fashion, her eyes flicking down over his body in a deliberately drawn out action before meeting those masculine brown eyes of his. Usually she could lose herself in them but right now they were narrowed, irritated and overly confused.

"I am talking. I asked did you like it when I kissed you?"

She heard him suck in a long breath before he sighed shortly, "Yes, ok? You know I like kissing you!"

"That's not what I asked, I wanted to know if you enjoyed it knowing that this time, I was the one who kissed you, who wanted you?" For some reason, she was enjoying this power she had over him. She'd had a taste of it when he'd shuddered against her because of her own actions and it was addictive.

"Why are you doing this Aimee?" Atticus's voice almost sounded tortured and his throat had obviously run dry. Even now she was affecting him, even at this distance. He wasn't rejecting her because he didn't want her and somehow that gave her a sense elation.

For a moment she bit her lip as she thought of how to reply and saw his eyes move there and did not miss the flash of desire that entered his depths briefly before he blinked it away and met her amazed gaze. This whole new revelation made her smirk and place one hand on her hip.

"Doing what Rhodes? What you used to do to me? Use your words to tease me after kissing me mindless?" She tilted her head to the side, and watch him from under her long, thick blanket of lashes. "Tell me, did you like it when my hands roamed over the delectable chest and broad shoulders of yours?"

Fire flashed in Atticus's eyes as he began to advance towards her, danger in his stance as he did so, "Stop this now Aimee!"

She flashed him a look of innocence before moving away from him, "What? You mean you didn't? What about when I brushed the tips of my fingers over your nipples and I felt that large frame of yours shudder in my arms?"

His mouth twisted in what should have been a terrifyingly ugly way but only made Aimee feel so awestruck that she didn't realise she'd just been cornered near the bedroom door. His eyes were like fuses as his hands gripped her elbows and pulled her towards him. "You're playing with fire Aimee, stop it."

Aimee raised her lips towards his but didn't touch him before whispering, "Then let me leave or deal with it, Atticus."

The use of his name clearly had the intended effect as she pulled away a little and watched him gulp several times and force himself into taking a number of deep breaths. "We have to talk."

Electricity crackled between them and the tension could have been served in fine slices to a family for dinner. The heat from his body radiated towards her and the masculine scent of him teased her senses excessively until he was all she could think about.

Atticus seemed to struggle with what to do next until finally, his arms fell away from her elbows as if releasing her. "Fine, then leave Aimee. We'll talk another time."

Aimee's gaze fell even lower until she saw the cut she had made earlier when she'd thrown the medallion at him, from where blood still trickled carelessly down his abs. "Does it hurt? You're bleeding."

"No, it's barely a wound," He muttered back dismissively as if it didn't matter. She lifted her hand and touched the end of the path of blood and watched as he sucked in a ragged breath as he obviously felt the instant recognition that she felt as well. She moved her finger along the trail of blood until it stopped at the cut.

"Stop it Aimee!" he spoke tightly as if under a lot of pressure.

"I'm sorry I hurt you," she spoke softly and before she could even think about what she was about to do, she leant forward and kissed the injury as if doing so would magically knit the torn tissue together with some sort of magical powers. Beneath her lips, she felt his pulse quicken and beat wildly against her and she couldn't help but smile.

With a barely suppressed oath, Atticus slammed her body against the wall behind her and crushed his lips against her, pulling her lower body against him, his hands clenching her rounded bottom tightly. The force of his desire both frightened and thrilled her at the same time, her blood singing in her years and the air was smashed from her lungs.

Her arms wrapped around his shoulder tightly as she glorified being in his arms again, her heart beating erratically against his, her lips fighting for supremacy against his ever so talented pair and their breaths mingling hotly in their desire and passion for one another.

She had never felt something so deliciously distracting, something so explosive and consuming that nothing else mattered, no other feelings could be felt but need and lust. After the day she had, she needed this, didn't want to think anymore, she just wanted to feel.

"We shouldn't be doing this," Atticus moaned into her neck, finally breaking from her mouth but not from her, if anything she felt like she was being held closer than ever. Not that she cared when his lips, teeth and tongue were playing with the pulse at her throat.

His strong hands pulled her even closer to him, lifting her off the ground so much that he pulled her legs around his waist so that she could feel just how much of an effect she had on him. She should have been scared by the evident maleness of him but if anything, she indulged the flame of pleasure it seemed to fan within the pit of her stomach. The heat seemed to spread and pool between her thighs until she felt a damp warmth form there.

She knew what all these signs meant, was aware that both of them were becoming sexually aroused. Knew and didn't care, she wanted this.

"There's always time to say no," Atticus spoke in a strangled voice, offering her a way out even as his hands moved to the buttons on the front of her gown while, still holding her against the wall with his weight, his kissed down her throat and towards her chest.

Her head fell back against the wall upon a breathless moan as he kissed his way down the valley between her breasts.

"Oh, you are trying to torture me to death," Atticus muttered and she assumed he'd just found out she hadn't been wearing a bra. She often found it uncomfortable to confine them so much and took to never wearing one when she was relaxing on her own. She must have forgotten to put one on before she climbed out her window to come here.

When there was a slight pause, Aimee dazedly opened her eyes, cringing a little as she looked down at his face. What she saw seemed to cease all activity in her body. Atticus was staring at her breasts as though he was beheld by some newly discovered treasure that was worth a lot of money. It didn't even seem to matter to her that nobody had ever seen her breasts before such was the expression on his face.

Realising she hadn't breathed for a while, careful as to not break the moment, she sucked in a slow, much needed gulp of air. The rise and fall of her breasts must have alerted him to her watchful gaze and in an achingly slow fashion, his glazed eyes rose to meet hers and the naked emotions she saw seemed to make her want him even more.

Without knowing what she was doing, she smiled. It felt so natural with everything that had been rising inside her, the muscles tugging upwards at the corner of her mouth just seemed to take over for a brief moment as she gazed at him.

He remained still for so long that she began to fear he was about to release her, but just as she was about to complain, he took her lips in the most gentle and yet the most devastating kiss he had ever given her. Holding her to himself, he pulled her away from the wall and guided her towards his bed.

Gently, Atticus lay Aimee upon his king-sized bed before lifting himself off her in order to strip away the remainder of her clothes. When she lay there completely naked for his gaze she felt no shame and could only reach out to him when she began to feel a little cold because he was staring too long.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" he muttered in a ragged breath as he kissed the tops of her fingers before pulling them into his mouth in a breath-taxingly hot act. "Do you?"

Aimee frowned trying to concentrate as she answered the question, "I…oh…uhm….I guess the papers like to say it all the time…uh…that…ah…totally not fair….asking…questions while teasing me…can't…oh…" By now he was making his way up her arm almost as if he was taking his time making sure he got to kiss every single inch of her.

"They aren't even close to describing your beauty accurately," he informed her in between kisses as he finally reached her shoulder blade, circling it with his tongue before nibbling it with his teeth, causing her body to arch upwards in reaction.

"Rhodes…"

"Ah?"

"I mean Atticus," she corrected herself in a hurry when he pretended her was going to pull away from her. Rolling her eyes, she pulled his face towards hers and carefully licked the corner of his mouth in a teasing way. Swiftly, he pulled her tongue into his mouth and sucked on it, causing more new sensations to twist within her erratically.

One of his hands were running over both her legs as if it brought him pleasure and she shifted wantonly beneath him, unsure of what she wanted next. "Shh, easy, take your time, we have all night."

"But…"

"Shh, let me enjoy your body, you have no idea how much I've dreamt of this moment," Aimee could see in his eyes that he meant every word and allowed herself to relax a little and let him show her what to do.

Finally, after what felt like forever, he kissed the pale mounds of her breasts until, much to her surprise, both peaks strained almost aching for his attention. She hadn't expected that, nor the explosive way her body reacted when he finally took one of them in his mouth.

"Atticus!" Her hand tangled in his hair not knowing if she should pull him away so he could give attention to the other pink peak or hold him there, not wanting the sparklers behind her eyes to fade.

"I've wanted you for so long, Aimee," Atticus told her in rough honesty before concentrating on her other nipple. She was unable to form coherent thought for a while until finally, given some reprieve, his mouth touched hers in a hot, sensual meeting.

"That was new," she gasped in between kisses and felt him smile knowingly as he stroked her face in a tender touch.

"You better hope you're prepared for what you've unleashed Lady Gregory," Atticus advised her before lifting his lips to her forehead.

Somewhere, Aimee knew this night would change her life forever but she really didn't care. This whole experience was magical and she promised herself that she would never regret it, not once so long as she lived.

She still couldn't believe he was able to touch her in so many different ways and yet she hadn't the first clue of how to touch him. Her hands had been roaming his chest forever now and tracing his awesome shoulder blades and yet he had yet to lose control as she was.

Before he could pull away from another steamy kiss, Aimee's hand found their way to the belt of his trousers and did away with the buckle with surprising speed before his hand stilled hers. "No, not yet."

"But I want to touch you too," Aimee moaned into his mouth, causing him to chuckle knowingly. "You've touched me so much by comparison. Not fair."

"But I'm not finished with you yet," Atticus told her in no uncertain terms, confusing the life out of the dazedly aroused woman below him.

"You haven't? Other than penetration, I can't think of what else there is," Aimee mused with sincerity.

Atticus loomed above her then, leaning on one elbow and sliding the tip of one finger up and down the side of her waist as he smiled, "I love how matter-of-fact you can be and now I know that the bedroom doesn't change you."

"But…" she was silenced by his kiss as the roaming hand went to her legs and gently parted her thighs. Too caught up in playing her tongue against his that brush of the tip of his finger against her hidden button caused her to choke in pleasure as her eyes flew as wide as saucers. "What…ah!" she gasped as he did it a second time. "The hell?"

"Relax, trust me, you'll like this…"

Then he was pressing more firmly against her, circling round and round until she was crying out in pleasure like she'd never know before. The world evaporated around them until it was only him, her and the pleasure he was giving her with his fingers. There were tears streaming from her eyes by the time he kissed her lips once more.

Rather than stay with her, he began to move down her body, kissing every inch as he went. She was too stunned with pleasure that she didn't know what he was going to do until she felt his tongue against the place his fingers had just been.

As if ready for her automatic rejection, his hands held her in place when she made to sit up and pull away, so foreign and outlandish were these actions to her. Atticus didn't relent on her, holding her there, forcing her to accept the awesome amounts of pleasure his actions were invoking within her. She'd never in her wildest dreams felt anything like this before and finally she allowed herself to be taken to heights she had never known existed.

There must have been a woman calling Atticus's name somewhere because, although that voice seem familiar to her own ears, she was so distracted and consumed by everything that was going on that the voice sounded to far away to be hers.

It was during this time that Atticus placed a finger inside her, causing her to involuntarily arch backwards as explosions erupted within her and sent her even higher on the sensual scale. Every one of her sense seemed to tighten before carrying her over some unknown edge and send her spiralling back to earth, gasping to catch a breath as she went.

All she could see was fireworks for a moment as her cyclone of emotions and sensations began to slowly settle within her. Atticus was watching her as she blinked to get her vision back. Breathing heavily she managed a satisfied smile, her eyelids fluttering closed after it.

She didn't remember falling asleep but woke up what must have been hours later to find herself under the thick blankets lying with her cheek against his awesomely sexy chest as it rose and fell regularly, indicating that he, too had fallen asleep. Moving her legs a little, she was able to work out that he no longer wore his trousers and wore simple boxers to cover his modesty.

Aimee's curiosity got the better of her and she couldn't help but begin to trace the planes of his stomach and chest, gently touch his male nipples and cause him to stir a little in his sleep. She held her breath to see if he would wake, but after a moment, it became obvious that he still slept.

Feeling even more daring, she began to trace those same planes with the tip of her tongue and again he stirred but did not waken. However, this time she felt the definite signs of male arousal pressing itself against her thigh and felt a sudden pang of guilt. Last night he spent so long giving her so much pleasure and had taken none for himself, allowing her orgasm after orgasm until, spent, she'd rolled over and passed out.

Frowning in concentration, she brought her hand down passed his naval so that he could cup his swollen maleness through his boxers, marvelling at how big he was. Her eyes widened when he seemed to get even bigger and harder in response to her shy caress.

He shifted in his sleep then and she felt him sigh with what could have been tiredness or pleasure.

Taking her chance, Aimee slid slowly down his chest and started to slide the boxers downwards using the hem so that she could see the shadow of him in the room dimly lit by the moon outside. She had never seen one before and it amazed her that the physiques of men and women could be so drastically different; did they really fit together without being sore?

She had no idea what to do in regards to giving a man pleasure but after everything he'd done for her several hours ago, she certainly wanted to learn how to drive him wild just like he had her.

Cautiously, she touched its tip and felt it jerk in response and then remembered that he'd used his hand and his mouth in order to take her to those heights not so long ago.

Gulping a little loudly, she moved towards the straining member and licked the tip with the top of her tongue. Atticus's whole body jerked but somehow, he still slept, causing Aimee to smirk as she continued learning about this strange male organ in front of her.

Slowly she licked up and down its length, recalling how he'd used his finger to mimic that actions he would have made had they went all the way. For a second she thought of how she could mimic the requirements of her female parts and shivered at the only thought that came to mind.

Looking up his body to ensure he was still asleep, she brought her hand around the shaft of him, so that she could bring the head to her mouth. She took a deep breath for courage before pulling him into the wet contours of her feeling a ripple vibrate his whole body in response. The way he'd moved his finger had suggested a linear motion and slowly, she slid as much as she could into her mouth, closing it completely before dragging it slowly back and then repeating the action, feeling a slight buck in his frame as reward.

It was interesting how a single day could change everything. Never in her life had Aimee been interested in exploring fanciful lust or sensuality and yet right now she was willingly embracing it, allowing herself to learn about a man's body, something that had always been so alien to her by comparison. It wasn't as scary as she'd once thought it'd be and neither was it as unsanitary as had been suggested in books and things with their descriptions. In fact, it felt elating to be experiencing such mutual desire and respect.

Pausing in her ministrations, Aimee couldn't help wonder if she was disrespecting him in some way or taking advantage of him by doing this while he slept and perhaps she should wait until they were both awake and he knew what she'd been doing.

"Oh Hades, don't stop now," came a raspy moan from the head of the bed so that her eyes snapped in that direction. In the dimness she could see Atticus's glitteringly aroused gaze meet hers as she slowly lowered her head again and gently took him in her mouth once more. "A little more pressure…ah…that's it there…"

Slowly she worked him into a quivering mess almost as equal as she had been before although still more powerful and dangerous physically and knowing that seemed to arouse her all the more. It made her feel great to know that she was giving him such pleasure, the sounds of his moans were like cheers in her ears and she suddenly realised why he had enjoyed torturing her so much with the hands and mouth hours previous.

Using his moans and groans of pleasure to guide her she used her mouth and hand to work him up so much that when he seemed about to climax, his strong arms lifted her upper body away from him fully, much to her utter disappointment. "I don't think I was finished."

Atticus shook his head as he sat up unsteadily, "If you think I'm going to waste this late night opportunity for some love-making just for a quick bout of oral sex then you have a lot to learn about me Miss Gregory."

She met his gaze excitedly, wondering just what he had in store for them, "Well I do believe this was all my initiative, Rhodes, so I think I should be allowed to finish what I started or else I won't learn properly."

"Trust me, practice is the least of your needs in that department but right now I have other things in mind."

Aimee cocked her head to the side with a small pout on her face, "Like what? Weren't you enjoying what I had in mind?"

"More than you'll ever know missy," he tapped the end of her nose with one finger before turning on the bedside lamp and heading towards the large, en-suite bathroom.

Aimee flopped back onto the bed in a fed up fashion, not being able to fully comprehend why he'd been allowed to do a number of her whole body and yet she'd barely been allowed to drive him as wild as he had her. It just didn't feel fair. Quietly seething, she glared at the ceiling, chewing the side of her mouth for what felt like an age before she impatiently bounced from the bed and, uncaring about her nakedness, marched towards the bathroom door intent on finishing her job.

"Come in!" he called out to her when she banged loudly and with insults ready, she swung the unlocked door open upon where the words died instantaneously on her tongue.

The room was in darkness except for the candles that he'd used to enshrine the very large tub that was big enough to hold a family within its bubbling depths. Atticus stood beside it, naked and proud, patiently waiting for her to come to him in the dimness.

"Aren't you going to climb in?" he asked with amusement in his voice and numbly she closed the door, locking it before advancing towards the spa. "Your bath awaits you m'am."

She took his hand and allowed him to lead her into the shimmering, warm water where he soon joined her with a cloth in hand. "Turn around so I can wash your back for you."

She did as she asked and allowed him to drag the damp cloth all over her back, trailing kisses along her neck as he went. Aimee enjoyed it all, was completely open to all the sensations that he was enticing within her, arching her neck one way or another to allow his lips more access to places he was exploring.

"Face me," he demanded hotly against her skin and she obeyed him by turning around only to be pushed against the side of the tub as his lips met hers in a delirious embrace, his bare hands now roaming all over her above and beneath the water.

He played with her nipples with the tips of his fingers, forcing a moan from her mouth that vibrated into his. He refused to move his mouth from her this time as his hand intimately explored her body, the tongue mimicking the art of making love to her mouth.

Finally his finger found the special bead of hers and immediately began to use it to drive the breath from her lungs and into his mouth. Aimee found herself pulling on his lower lip as that familiar excitement began to flow through her system causing every one of her limbs to struggle so they could wrap themselves around him in a desperate quest for his strength.

Slowly, Atticus pushed one finger into the hot, feminine depths of her and Aimee cried out intensely, moving her lips from his so she could bite down a little on his shoulder as he moved it in an erotic rhythm as old as time itself. She could feel her own muscle convulse around his digit as he pleasured her.

"More?" Atticus asked roughly as he took her earlobe into his mouth so that she could only mutely nod her assent. Gradually he eased a second finger inside her, causing more breath taxingly new feelings within her. He allowed her to get used to the added thickness before he gently pulled his fingers apart a little while still inside her walls.

Aimee's eyes almost rolled to the back of her head and her grip on him almost loosened completely and she shuddered around him. "More!" This time she didn't wait for his enquiry, demanding what she wanted of him as her right hand moved between them a pulled his stiffened, male shaft into her own hand and basked in the way he still with momentary shock of her actions.

Atticus released her ear upon a groan when her hand began to slide up and down him, squeezing a little as she went, drawing back to look in his eyes as they mutely pleasure one another, daring him to do as she ordered. For a moment he watched her as well, biting his own lip to stopped from crying out before he slid a delicious third finger into her tight depths causing her to buck not of her own accord, loving the thrill and yet still wanting more as she moved her hand over him relentlessly.

"I think I'm ready Rhodes, well we both are."

Aimee's lips were crushed by his then in a kiss that contained all their bottled up excitement of the moment before he demanded against her, "Tell me you want me!"

She marvelled at his raspy voice, barely able to reply, "I'd have thought that was obvious!"

"Say it Aimee!"

"Fine, I want you Atticus!"

The addition of his name seemed to bring a smile to his face before he finally withdrew his fingers and took her hips in both hands and coming between her legs, stopping when she tensed a little in momentary fear. She saw a flash of understanding in his eyes before he brush the head over her clit causing enough excitement for her to relax more just as he pulled back and plunged into her.

There was a brief flash of pain that meant nothing compared to the feeling of being completely filled by him. She had never been aware of being empty before and yet there had been enough room within her for her to take all of him inside her.

Her world was moving when she finally opened glazed eyes to find him watching her as she shifted in her impatience, wondering when he was going to start moving. He must have misunderstood because he stilled even more, asking in a concerned voice, "Are you alright?"

Feeling slightly dumb, she could only nod furiously, muttering "More!" until he finally begun to move, withdrawing from her so that he could fill her once more, over and over, taking her to heights even more unreachable by even several hours ago standards. She cried out his name over and over and heard him do the same for her as her final orgasm seemed to take him over the edge of control as well.

For a while they lay against one another in the tub, both too tired to move a muscle until he miraculously recovered first, getting to his feet and lifting her to hers before gently towelling her dry, allowing her to do the same for him before, after she insisted on blowing out all the candles for safety reasons, they languidly climbed back into bed, her cheek against his chest as her fingers toyed with his chest hair.

"Thank you for being so considerate," she finally spoke, almost as if up until this point, the magic would have been broken if any of them had opened their mouths.

Atticus sighed briefly before replying, "I have no idea what you could be referring to."

Aimee slapped his chest then although not hard enough to hurt before biting out, "You knew I was a virgin and even more frigid than any other virgin you'd meet. You went to great lengths to ensure I wasn't scared off with my tail between my legs both last night and just then. Thank you, the whole thing was magical."

"You're welcome," he muttered before kissing her head and silence descended upon them and both knew the other was wishing tomorrow wouldn't come because things would have to be face then and realities realised and consequences had to be dealt with. But for now, there was too much snuggling to be had to care.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it, I kinda figured I'd made Aimee so uptight that the only way to go was when she wasn't feeling in her right mind and when she wanted something to block out the pain. She just didn't expect the distraction to have become something she very well could get used to. Well, R&R!**


	24. Tears and Tantrums

**Chapter 24: Tears and Tantrums**

Arena incessantly tapped her leg as she waited for news from Arianna, a small frown evident on her face as she stared towards the opposite wall in the hallway but really seeing nothing at all, staring through it as she thought of the state Aimee had been in during that duel with Atticus. Her back was against the closed door of Aimee's dorm room and had been thus since she'd slid down it while the others rushed off in search of her when they discovered that she was missing after that bumbling teenager had broken into the room.

The cold cloud of a guilty conscience was hanging over her then causing her to nibble on the inside of her lip so much she was sure she could taste blood every now and then.

All those years Aimee had been suffering and they'd done nothing to help her.

Abigail had expressed worry when, although Aimee had seemed to become more stable, a certain cold demeanour had welcomed itself into the girl's personality. Arena had shrugged off her worry as unnecessary, informing her elder sister that she was merely learning how to deal with the traumatic episode in her own way. Never had it occurred to her that the reason for Aimee's coldness and hard attitude had been because of what happened.

Arena must have…just forgotten all about it…after all, she had been a growing child herself and by that point, studying had become her priority as she'd entered her teenage years. She'd been so preoccupied with her own changing life that she'd stopped babysitting so much or picking her up from school, she'd left that to Abigail.

A flash of pain shot up Arena's left arm as she balled her fist and slammed it into the ground floor in an uncharacteristic act of violent anger.

"Easy, you don't want to hurt yourself," a mocking voice came from down the hallway, one that she instantly recognised and one that cause her to erect any defences she had left.

"Go away Valon, I'm not in the mood for your crap right now!" Her words were almost acidic in nature but she wouldn't regret them because right now, that's how she felt. She was already feeling bad enough as it was without him appearing and getting whatever sanity she had left all riled up.

"Touchy a little are we?" This jibe didn't even get a reaction from her. "That's fine, I just came to tell you that everyone's away to bed, Alyssa got through to Arianna, apparently Aimee's safe until tomorrow."

Arena raised her head, brushing platinum, white blond hair away from her vision to see that he was walking away by now, his cockiness evident in the way his hand her in his pockets and the way he moved. "Wait!" He paused but didn't turn around. "What do you mean she's safe? Where is she?"

"Tut tut, I thought you weren't in the mood for my crap?"

Arena found her eyes narrowing and glaring at the back of his head, "Tell me about Aimee."

"What's there to tell? You know her more than I do," his tone was deliberately evasive and Arena started to grind her teeth in agitation before she pulled herself up from the floor.

"Just tell me where she is dammit!"

Valon turned to face her then, that slanted smirk in place as usual as he shrugged in a casual way, as if he hadn't a care in the world and yet she was feeling sickened with guilt. "You know, Ice Queen, you've some temper on you when you choose."

Arena glared at him for a moment, seriously wondering what she had ever seen in this guy to have slept with him before she released the tension in her body; he was playing games with her again and she wasn't going to fall for the bait. "You don't even know where she is."

"Don't I?" he challenged her, one eyebrow raising in a way that was tempting her to join the game as well.

"No, you don't!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I know you, you like playing games before getting the reaction you want or whatever else you want and then leave!" Arena bit out, by now annoyed all over again, not sure if she was referring just to the current situation.

Valon held up his hands as if helpless as a confused expression began to form on his face, "Now hold on, are we still talking about Aimee here or has this chat just taken on a whole different level?"

Her hear skipped a beat then, frightened in case he had read her mind concerning their past, "Of course we're still talking about Aimee! I don't care about your games I just want to know where my little cousin is!"

For what felt like the longest while, she held her breath as he watched her quietly, his eyes unreadable as they searched hers before he finally spoke, "Zane Truesdale knows where she is and says she's safe and says she'll be back in the morning."

"That's it! I knew you didn't know where she was!" Arena sighed and turned around, leaning on the wall for support not knowing or caring how late it was. She was determined to wait there until her younger cousin got back from wherever she had went.

"Well it seems to be enough for the rest, they've all stopped looking and gone to bed." His voice was insistent and very serious, not his usual tone and she wagered there were only a few people who heard him speak like that and she had been one of those for totally wrong reasons.

"I don't care, I'm going to wait…"

"Are you really that stubborn?" Valon asked with a dark note in his voice. "Really, everyone else has gone to bed and you're going to sit up for no reason at all?"

Arena's eyes flashed towards him, a deep frown instantaneously appearing on her face, "Waiting for my young cousin, who happens to be upset, is hardly '_no reason at all_' in my eyes, Valon, so just leave me alone."

For the longest while Valon continued to stare at her before muttering incoherently, "Ah, there's that feisty woman…bah…" He shook his head as if clearing it of cloggy thoughts, "Look, just saying, but you should go rest, for your own good, you'll not be any use to Aimee without any sleep."

With that he was gone, leaving her alone just like she'd asked; just like she'd wanted, right?

* * *

She played with the teddy bear in her hand over and over again, turning it around and around as if it was some important chore that had to be done to keep things rolling. It was a stuffed teddy of the Blue Eyes White Dragon that Kaiba had given Bryony one day after work and no matter how she had tried, Atlanta hadn't managed to pry the thing from her hands unless using some form of bribery or if the girl was asleep.

That night that child had fallen asleep quite easily without her toy which could only have meant that she had been too exhausted by her trip to the island to really care whether the toy was in her grasp or not, in fact, after her bath, she had fallen asleep upon her mother's shoulder without much effort required, meaning Atlanta had been able to pick the teddy off the ground after laying the girl in her cot as thoughts played over and over in her own mind.

The whole episode with Aimee breaking down reminded Atlanta of episodes in her own past, when things had been as tough as concrete, so much so that it seemed at times like things were never going to change, unless it was to get worse, never better. But they'd always trudged on through, forwards, as stubborn as the forces that had tried to hold them back.

The fake smiles had been the easy part, reminding everyone that she wasn't a quitter and that nobody, not even her own mother was going to get the best of her. Sure, Atlanta was widely known for her easy take on life, but she was damned if the Gregory blood in her veins allowed her to be any sort of walkover, her family were almost too stubborn to be real and she was no different. Even if it meant plastering a smile on her face everyday and talking about everything under the flying sun just to make sure the world, and especially her own mother, knew how resilient she could be, then that's what she'd do.

"Now how did I know you would be awake?"

A small slither of heat oozed through her blood stream at that sarcastic sentence that still seemed to be delivered with all the warmth that she had become familiar to throughout her marriage despite the coldness that was mostly evident in the man's voice.

"Don't you know what time it is?"

"Huh, it's only…" Atlanta tiredly raised her arm to glance at her wrist in the dimness and got a little shock as she did so.

"5am, yeah, it's only that time."

Atlanta stifled a yawn as if on cue and turned troubled eyes towards her husband, unable to prevent herself from taking in his whole appearance from head to toe and back up again as he lazed against the doorframe dressed in dark navy slacks that did nothing to dull his appeal. He usually ice-like eyes had a worried gleam in them but he seemed unable to prevent himself from smirking as well as he looked over her when she stood up to stretch and move towards him.

"Sorry I must have gotten distracted a little."

His eyebrow raised a little as if in question as he replied calmly, "After your telephone call earlier, I'd figured as much. You're not the world's biggest worry-body but I happen to know my wife enough to know when something will trouble her enough to stay awake most of the night."

Atlanta couldn't help but smile as she place a small hand on her bountiful hip, "So, you just drop everything and fly out here just to make sure I was asleep in the middle of the night?"

"Mostly, but I was certain you'd be awake so I knew it wouldn't be a wasted trip," Kaiba rolled his eyes before a cringe took over his features, as if it pained him to say what he was about to say. "I know I'm going to regret not pulling you into my arms this instant but would you rather go into the lounge and talk?"

Ignoring the pained expression on his face, Atlanta flutter her eyelids and pouted her lips in the most childlike fashion she could muster while summoning the brightest voice she could, "Aw, really? Can I have some hot chocolate too?"

"Wow, now I don't want to pull you into my arms when you look like a child," Kaiba looked slightly bemused but not angry or annoyed, "sure I make you some hot cocoa. With milk or water?"

Atlanta's nose wrinkled and she scrunched her face in mock disgust, "Hot chocolate with water just isn't hot chocolate, it's merely chocolate flavoured water, yuk!"

"Milk it is then," he took her hand and led her from the nursery and into the lounge area, nudging her onto the sofa before moving towards the connected kitchen. "I can't find any, do you want me to call for some?"

"Nah it's ok, I was just messing with ya, I knew there wasn't any!" Atlanta giggled a little but her smile faded as soon as Kaiba flopped tiredly beside her, hand on her knee.

"Ok, so how come you sounded so troubled on the phone?"

Atlanta shrugged a little before replying, "I told you all about what happened, I'm just worried about Aimee that's all."

"Why?" Kaiba asked immediately as if in confusion. "She's not your problem."

"Hey!" Atlanta lightly slapped his chest a little offended, "Aimee's my little cousin, today's revelation really shocked me!"

"Obviously it did, it was the first you have heard about it and well you were bound to be surprised when you found out about it. But it's done and dusted, there's nothing you can do about it now so why worry?" Kaiba's tone was neither hurtful nor fierce but sometimes his indifferent attitude could really irk his wife.

Atlanta's eyes snapped towards him in an irritated fashion as she muttered in a biting tone, "It's not as simple as that and you should know that Mister Hot Shot!"

Kaiba didn't even seem to react to her angry sarcasm as he led her into the lounge and onto one of the large, comfortable sofas. "Calm down. I just meant that there's no sense in you worrying about something you can't change. It's a waste of energy."

"Again, you're not getting what I mean." she huffed a little, turning away from him, annoyed that her husband didn't know her enough to realise just how upset and guilty she felt about this episode and why.

* * *

The bed was empty and cold when Aimee awoke the next morning and yet, she felt weirdly at ease following as consciousness began to descend upon her. Slowly she opened her eyes and blinked back the early morning rays that were filtering into her room. Her eyes felt swollen and heavy due to the amount of crying she had don the previous day, her head throbbed insistently and her stomach rumbled with a deep hunger.

However, despite how bad she felt physically, there was a certain change that had ignited within her and she knew it had everything to do with the experiences she had shared in Atticus's arms all night. Aimee had never known that making love could be so enlightening and invigorating. Of course, at seventeen, she wasn't at an age where people would expect her to be very experienced but still, despite the teenagers surrounding her that had seemed to be ruled by their hormones, sex had never interested this girl ever in the slightest yet now she wouldn't mind another round.

Groaning a little, wondering if the night's exertions had contributed to her throbbing muscles, Aimee glanced around the vacant room wondering where exactly Rhodes had gotten to and how long he'd be doing whatever activity that had dragged him from bed so early. If she was honest, Aimee was a little disappointed given how she was now fidgeting and found that a great desire to speak to him was building within her.

She had no idea what all of this meant and somehow, she knew, it was something that they both had to talk about, if only he'd hurry back to her.

There was no use denying her feelings for him now considering how she had been the one to seduce him the previous night. Did it count that she had been beyond the realms of being upset and had spent most of the day in a near inconsolable state. She wondered if her judgement had been compromised by reliving those moments in her past and sharing them with Rhodes. His kisses and caresses had certainly been the perfect way to distract her from those thoughts and she had no doubt that it would take a long while to finally get over what had happened and perhaps learn to join the real world instead of freezing it out all the time.

That mere thought made her eyes fly wide with shock.

Join the real world? Become…like her cousins…like Rhodes?

Aimee felt her hand begin to shake at the very notion and she clenched them tightly in rejection of the thought. She was who she was and there was little point in changing that now. It was well-known that personality was shaped by the environment and for better or worse, this was who she had become. Sure, she was human and still got upset when things hurt her but that didn't mean she had to let her shields down so that she could allow herself to be hurt some more now.

But Rhodes….Atticus….

Confusion licked at her very soul as she felt herself sigh and lean her head heavily against the headboard behind her. Everything was messed up now, she'd succumbed to the very thing she had sworn she never would allow herself to, had even lost her virginity to the man who had advertised everything she whole heartedly despised in the opposite sex, not that much in the world had her approval when it came to the male species.

But still…it was so beautiful….so….everything….

Rubbing her hand with her face for a moment, before flinging back the bed sheets in frustration and pulling herself out of bed, deciding to splash water on her face to clear her thoughts, get the images out the previous night out of her head, not let it affect her from here on out. No way, when Rhodes returned from wherever he was, she would put him straight, tell him that last night, while a great night, could only be a one off. Becoming his girlfriend was not going to happen, it wouldn't work out, they were just too different as people for that to e a possibility.

Aimee pulled on her nightshirt and wandered into the living area, shocked to find it empty as well and that Rhodes was no where to be found. Frowning she looked about for any sign of him until her emerald gaze fell upon and envelope situated neatly upon the table with her name scribbled across it.

She had no idea why, but at that moment, her heart sank and her head went light. She might not be relationship savvy but she had been forced to watch enough of those rom-coms growing up that she knew what an empty bed and an envelope meant after a night of passion - he'd left without saying goodbye or without having the guts to talk about what happened.

Slowly, Aimee picked up the paper and pulled out the letter inside, her fingers numb and moving automatically as she did so. She couldn't believe this was happening as time seemed to suspend around her.

The letter was short and sweet, barely any sentences contained within it. Just apologising for taken advantage of her and that she wouldn't hear from him ever again.

Aimee froze solid as her blood began to run cold as her eyes took in the words over and over before the piece of paper slid from her now numb hands.

* * *

Her hair bounced out behind her like a cape as she paced the room in an agitated fashion, having found little sleep the night before and having risen early with no clear view of anything to do before noon. As much as she tried to think of other things, she couldn't get over her sense of rejections after the events of the night before.

She'd been alone in his suite with him and yet he hadn't made any sort of move on her. All these months he had made it quite clear in his intentions to pursue some sort of sexual relationship with her and yet, last night, she'd finally acknowledged that she may want the same thing and yet he sent her from his side as if he was now bored with the thought of chasing her. All that effort he'd put into being near here, her uni work and the dance at the wedding; hell she'd assumed he'd knew that she would be on the island and that's why he came. Sure, it might seem a little arrogant of her to have assumed so, given the fact he was a world famous professional duellist, but she had become accustomed to his long-winded efforts to seduce her that it felt natural to think he'd come for her.

Yet, last night, he might as well have doused her with a bucket of cold water and cast her out in the rain for all the advance he made upon her. He must have known that she was becoming more open to the idea, hell he was one of the most observant people she'd ever met, sure he'd even been able to inform her that she didn't know what she wanted because he knew there was chemistry between them while she ignored it.

Then why had he sent her out of his suite as if he no longer care?

Was he so of his own magnetism that he'd assumed she would come crawling back?

Or had he realised that he had been right all along and the pursuit of her had now become boring since his prey had become his willing victim?

"Damn you Zane Truesdale!" Arianna screamed frustrated between clenched jaws, her hands fisted at her sides as she stomped her feet hard upon the ground.

She couldn't believe she had been so foolish to have fallen for the bullcrap he spoke to her on that damn mountain. No guy had ever managed to charm her and yet he had slowly worked his way under her defences and then under her skin without breaking a sweat.

He'd done it so expertly, patiently seeking out his prey and then stalking it from the sides. He'd then gotten close to her at the reception, dancing with her when he'd knew it was time for a slow number, letting her know that he was interested without making too much of a move. Then, he'd strategically taken control of her studies and made so that she had to spend time alone with him before he'd finally seduced her.

Still, he didn't take her, as if he enjoyed the hunt more than the meal as if he took the greatest of humanly pleasures in stripping away every last thread of resistance she had before his interest moved onto other things.

She wasn't a toy to be played with in such a manner!

Deciding that she didn't care what time it was, she was going to give him a piece of her mind, Arianna stormed towards the door, picturing the confrontation and how she was going to let him know just how much of a real asshole he was and then storm away as if she had more important things in life that required her attention as opposed to putting up with a playboy's childish advances.

She wasn't a puppy damn it!

Arianna froze, her angry expression melting away when the door slid open to reveal her best friend standing there, her hand risen up as if in preparation to knock for permission to enter the room. Aimee looked a mess although there was a lot more colour in her cheeks than last night, her nose was red and her eyes were swollen with fresh tears that were still falling. Clearly the previous night hadn't went so well and that just made one more thing that Arianna had to punch Zane for, since Aimee's visit to Atticus had not done her any good what so ever.

Still, at least she hadn't gone back to her room and avoided them all like a plague, at least she had come to Arianna seeking support which was a good thing. Arianna allowed Aimee to explain everything that had happened and if she was honest, she was quite shocked by the words that had left her mouth. Half an hour later, she lifted the phone to call the rest of them.

"Wait!" Aimee had pleaded, eyes widened in their bloodshot state, "Please don't tell anyone, I just…I don't want people knowing, not yet….I….promise me!"

It took some convincing but Arianna finally agreed, if only not to put more pressure on the relatives that were already stressing out enough about this girl.

* * *

"Am I still in the doghouse?"

Atlanta looked up and stared at him through the reflection in her mirror before shrugging carelessly, turning away as if she couldn't care less about being mad at him.

"I don't even know what I've done wrong!" Kaiba exhaled in a frustrated tone that did nothing to change the mood. By looking at him it was clear he'd gotten as little sleep as she had and she couldn't help but find his ruly, unshaven face so attractive despite her anger with his attitude.

"If you don't know then I can't help you!" Atlanta replied in a clipped tone, applying foundation to her face so she could hide the dark smudges under her eyes.

Kaiba sighed and flung his hands wide, "That's such a female response!"

Atlanta met his eyes with a gaze filled with sarcasm, "Oh and I suppose its such a female thing to do to worry about a family member is it?"

"I never said that!" It was clear he was getting angry now and was advancing toward her. Atlanta stood and moved away from him, evading his outstretched hands. "Look all I wanted you to do was to stop worrying about it!"

"I wasn't just worrying about it Kaiba! Don't you get it?"

He pulled his hands through his hair in an agitated fashion, making it stand even more on end than it already was. "Get what? I'm not a bloody mind-reader!"

"I feel guilty Kaiba! Guilty ok?" Atlanta kept out of his reach when more confusion entered his cerulean eyes. "You're my husband, you're supposed to understand that!"

"Why on earth are you guilty?"

"I explained it all on the phone to you!"

"What has Aimee's breakdown got to do with something you did back then?"

"Don't you know me but at all?"

"I know that you're the most selfless person I've ever met, none of this is your fault, I don't even understand why you have this crazy notion that it is!"

"Crazy?" Atlanta picked up a shoe and flung it at him, "Don't you dare call me crazy!"

"Yeah because this is the action of a sane person, will you look at yourself and catch yourself on?"

"Oh I should have known you wouldn't understand! After all, you're Kaiba, ! Excuse me…oof!"

Kaiba grabbed her arms before she could escape and forced her onto the bed when she started to struggle. She was strong but she had no chance against his superior power and it wasn't long anyway before her body began to betray her with the familiar presence to her husband.

"Stop struggling and talk to me!" Kaiba buried his face against her neck and she all at once wanted to huff that it wasn't fair how well he knew the one weakness against her stubborn wall. "What don't I understand Atlanta."

Instead of letting herself be seduced, much to her horror, she found tears springing to her eyes as her resolve melted. "It's all my fault!"

Kaiba released her still hands then and brought a hand up to brush away her tears with the pad of his thumb, "Don't talk like that…ok ok, tell me, what's your fault?" He immediately amended when she began struggling again as if he wasn't being understanding.

"Aimee…she is that way she is because of me…."

"No she is the way she is because she was bullied at school!" Kaiba replied, still not clearly understanding the situation at hand.

"No…yes but I…look she was bullied because of things that transpired because she tried to be like me!"

Kaiba stared at her hard and long as if it was taking quite a bit of energy to digest exactly what she was trying to tell him. He patiently took a deep breath before elaborating, "So you think that because she admired you that it's your fault this happened?"

"Yes!" Atlanta cried aloud, it made all the sense in the world to her. She could remember the last time she was on this island and how in the infirmary Aimee had made comments about Atlanta's popularity and how being easy with everyone had always been her thing. "It had never occurred to me…that she was envious of me. She always spoke in such a matter of fact way, I never realised. When I was younger I…"

Kaiba stared at her before freeing one of her hands to pull a curly strand away from her face and noticed tears forming in her eyes. This was really important to her. "When you were younger…?" he prompted her softly.

"I don't like talking about it but I've always taken it for granted that you knew about…well you know…"

"You're abusive mother?" Atlanta flinched as if she had been struck, hard, her lips trembling a little as she nodded. "What about it?"

"I'm not going to start…it's in the past its over…everyone has their trials to deal with and well smiling and doing other things was my way of dealing with things!"

"You smiled a lot, so what?"

Atlanta gave him a pained expression before explaining, "She copied me…and it resulted in her being hurt so bad! I was overly happy, too happy and my way of coping got her hurt!"

Kaiba still didn't understand why this would upset her but he guessed, in a way, that all this was dragging up bad memories for her and her current behaviour was a repercussion of the way her mother used to try and make her feel back then. "Man up Gregory, this isn't your fault and you know it."

Atlanta's eyes widened at him, shocked he would say that before she recognised the mocking tone in his voice. He'd always spoken to her in that manner when they'd just met and back then, unknowing what their chemistry was, she had risen to the bait, resulting in some argument or other. "Well excuse me Kaiba-stone, I can't help it!"

She playfully slugged the side of his cheek resulting in a short wrestling match that got slightly hot when Kaiba finally kissed her, stroking the side of her face as he spoke against her lips. "You're remembering how that woman made you feel, as if everything was your fault. It wasn't, I know you, you wouldn't wish that pain on anyone, certainly not Aimee."

"If you don't remove my clothes right now I might wish it on you!" Atlanta replied, grateful she had such a loving companion she could still argue with so heatedly and yet would be there for her in anyway. They both laughed and began undressing when they were rudely interrupted.

"Kai-Bah!" a girlish toddler's voice called out, halting them in their tracks.

"Seriously, you have to stop trying to get her to call me that," Kaiba muttered and he buttoned up his top again and made his way towards the nursery, his wife's chuckling voice following him out of the room.

**A/N - there you go, sorry, I've been really ill and in and out of hospital so this is pretty rushed! R&R!**


	25. Turn of Events

**A/N: Sorry I forgot all about this, I got so sick and was in and out of hospital and life has been hectic! But someone made me remember I had written some stuff and well for the few waiting here's some more!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: Turn of Events**

Humming softly to herself, Arianna skipped happily back towards her dorm. At the moment, things were really working out for her, especially after her latest assignment had received the top grades in the class and she was well on her way to passing this course with flying colours. She couldn't wait to get back and pick p the telephone so that she could let all the important people in her life know about her current success.

It was several months since that episode back on Academy Island and by all evidence, people were definitely well on their way to getting over the whole fiasco. Atlanta had taken a special interest in visiting the island regularly under the pretence of letting her daughter see her uncle but Arianna knew that she had been really checking up on Aimee. Her sister had taken it particularly hard when the whole sorry tale had come to light, and wanted to make sure Aimee was getting passed the event with flying colours. Well, that was the story according to Kaiba whenever Arianna had called and Atlanta had not been present. Arianna had thought it best not to bring the subject up when they did speak, knowing Atlanta would talk in her own good time.

That said, Aimee had been doing really well in pulling herself back together and, if anything, her moods had improved quite dramatically compared to the coldness she'd enveloped herself in before. Of course, she wouldn't win the award for the most excitable Gregory ever to grace her presence, but she was definitely much more amicable when talking about people in general. In fact, she was never partial to gossiping and used to let Arianna discuss anything worthy of note with hardly any input. Now, she responded to the little catch-ups, even telling her own little stories of scandal that she'd heard over the years of girls sneaking into the Ra Yellow dormitories.

Of course, there were times when Aimee would go quiet, her eyes phasing out and Arianna would know that she was thinking of the bad times and trying not to burden anyone. At first she'd tried to keep her feelings to herself, but Alyssa had put that attempt to rest. Everyone had been tiptoeing around the grieving teenager, letting her wallow while offering a shoulder to cry on. When Aimee had refused to talk, however, Alyssa had eventually exploded, while Abigail had not been in the room, and given Aimee a tongue-lashing on hiding her feelings.

_"This is how we ended up like this in the first place, right? Well Aimee, it's time you learnt that we are all your family; we're a team! We support one another through the rough and laugh through the good times! It's what we do! You need our help and we can only help you if you talk to us! You don't have to tell us everything but try talking about your feelings, honestly, it helps to get stuff off your chest! For a while I forgot that, so don't make that stupid mistake, right?"_

Alyssa had been a little harsh, and Aimee had flinched when she's yelled those words. Arena had muttered something about Alyssa being lucky Abigail hadn't been present since she'd have probabl exploded in the redhead's general direction and then World War Gregory would have been unleashed. As it was, Aimee actually seemed to listen; not right away but gradually, the more time the group spent together, she actually began to talk. She started sharing stories that she'd once told Arianna that only she'd known. Some of the stories made her cry and others made her laugh, little giggles that gradually bubbled from her throat until, one day, she roared about one of her mishaps and actually cried with laughing so hard. Of course, she was still quite distant while out in public but at least she had made some progress with her family, and becoming more open at least with them. Many steps in the right direction.

Arianna smiled happily at these thoughts as she glanced up towards the trees above her, noticing the Cherry Blossoms that we gradually taking to the breeze. Spring, a new start for wildlife and a new start for them all, when their makeshift family could start anew. She was glad her family had banded together and had been grateful for the support, otherwise she'd probably never have gotten where she was now, concentrating on what was important in her life instead of letting little fancies get the better of her.

Blissfully happy, pulling some of her long, blond strands out of her eyes, Arianna blindly turned away from the trees and continued towards her student flat. Unexpectedly, she collided with a stone wall, knocking herself off her feet so that her bottom landed upon the pavement behind her and her book scattered about her.

"Ouch," she muttered to herself as she pulled her wild hair away from her face to look up to find out just what had happened. All at once she'd wished she hadn't looked, hoping against hope that she had hit her head and was imagining the tall, handsome aqua haired man that was by now standing in front of her, staring down at her with those masked aqua eyes of his.

"Are you alright?" Zane spoke after a long pause when it became obvious that she was too stunned to speak and to flustered to do anything else. Arianna shooked her head for a second before shakily pulling herself to her feet, distracting herself with the task of gathering her books as if they were the utmost importance. "You really should look where you're going."

Her books in her hands, Arianna stood, feeling a little more stable as she looked in his direction although ensuring that she didn't meet his gaze. "Thanks for the advice, I'll remember that in the future." She speedily walked around him and continued towards her flat, hoping that was the last she'd see of him; her pulse really couldn't cope with a prolongued visit giving how her heartbeat was currently thumping in her ears.

"I came to talk to you." Of course he had, what other reason did a hot shot professional duellist have from coming to a student campus? He was already earning millions, he didn't need to attend college or anything of the sort.

"I can't think why..." Arianna called back, knowing he was following her as she reached her door, entering her key in a rush; she really didn't want this to go on. She wanted to go into her flat, close the door so that it acted as a safe barrier between them.

His strong arm slammed against the door when she would have shut it in his face. "I came about your project on my dojo. How is it coming along?"

Arianna sighed in frustration, holding onto the door as she stared at the collar of what she could only guess was a very expensive jumper. She needed her wits about her, she wouldn't look up, not when he knew he could affect her in such a way. "It's coming along fine, in fact it's almost completed. My professor gave me back the final rough draft today."

If he was annoyed by her flippancy, he didn't say, instead inching closer into the room, "Well, do you mind if I have a look at it? Unfortunately, it is a secret dojo and there are certain things I'd like to be kept out of publishing."

Arianna frowned deeply, slumping against the door in a defeated way, "You can't actually be serious."

"Deadly," came that crisp reply she had been expecting. Damn him, why couldn't he just stay out of her life.

Arianna spun away from the door in an unhappy, and perhaps, stroppy fashion. She set her books on her desk with a 'thump' before moving towards one of her folders on the shelves and pulling out a spare copy of her assignment that didn't have annotations from her professor written all over it so Zane could read it.

"Here," she pushed the file towards him and leant back against the wall, folding her arms as she waited for him to do as he'd said. She felt his eyes on her for the longest of moment before he made his way into her dorm, closing the door behind him and sitting on her desk chair without even so much as an invite.

Durng the whole time he remained quiet, she resisted the urge to look towards him, denying herself the pleasure of reading the expression in his eyes. Instead she silently wondered just how wrong a day could go, to start out so well only to end on such a low note. She'd been content, darned it, happy with her grade and how she'd almost completed this college year in a record time.

Her eyes fell to the ground then and she noticed that since going to class, she'd actually received some mail through her letterbox. Slouching down, she picked it up, going through it, recognizing most of it as junk mail students usually received about attending things or joining some union or other. At the bottom of the pile, a neatly decorated envelope fell into the palm of her hand and Arianna immediately recognized it as Abigail's handiwork.

Carefully opening the envelope, Arianna slowly removed and read the invite to Alyssa and Alister's wedding. She laughed to herself as she recalled the day Alister had announced it in the paper and how Alyssa had merely shrugged off their astonishment that she hadn't told anybody. As far as she had been concerned, it wasn't like they hadn't known it was going to happen. Of course, Abigail was taking charge of the arrangements since, no doubt, Alyssa would be happy to get married in the sewers as long as it involved having her wicked way with Alister later that night.

"I got an invite as well."

She'd forgotten Zane had been sitting there in her dorm room, reading her assignment. For a moment she'd been lost in thought of her family only to have his cool voice bring her back to earth with a bang. "Can't think why," Arianna muttered, still refusing to look at him as her eyes traced the fine letters of the invite in her hand.

"Don't be childish, you know Alister and I have duelled several times on the circuit. Besides I was at the last family wedding if I recall..." His voice trailed of and Arianna could only assume that he'd deliberately left that hanging so that she would remember him being at the wedding and how they'd danced with one another.

"Well I was under the impression that Alyssa wasn't wanting a grand affair."

"And I doubt it'll be a large wedding but then, Alister doesn't have much family so he's porbably inviting the duellists he works with, like one big happy family." There was a long silence after he spoke; Arianna wasn't willing to talk to him. "Speaking of happy families, how is Aimee?"

Now, Arianna looked at him, her eyes flashing dangerously angry as she did so, "Don't talk about her, she hurt so much after what you did."

Zane didn't even deny it, and his face remained in that unreadable mask he wore so often, "No doubt she did. But how is she coping now?"

Arianna hesitated, unsure of how to answer before conceding that she wasn't a good liar so it didn't bode well if she tried to keep the truth from him; he'd see her at the wedding anyway. "Much better...now at least...for a while it was touch and go but she's...well you know, finding her way."

Zane nodded solemnly, and somehow that served to annoy her even more, "That doesn't make what you did nice you know!"

"Cruel to be kind and all that, I bet she's smiling a lot more now though" Zane replied evenly, her words not even having the slightest impact on his temper. She despised how he could remain so unfeeling and uncaring in how he dealt with life.

"That doesn't matter," Arianna flung back at him, pushing away from the wall and setting her mail on the desk beside her assignment. "She was a mess when she came to me the next morning, I thought she was going to do something stupid."

"So she did come to you then, I knew she would" Zane surmised, nodding slowly, "Besides, if she came to you for help, I doubt she'd do something stupid, she's not the type."

"What do you mean you knew she'd come to me? You couldn't have been so sure! And don't say where else would she have gone?" Arianna pointed at him in an angry fashion "I'm not the only person she cares about and her cousins were all there to support her."

"Indeed, she could have gone to one of their rooms," Zane told her in a serious voice, "That is, if I'd done what you had wanted me to do that night."

Arianna took a step backwards as if he'd slapped her, slowly moving towards the door in a lost sort of fashion. "I have no idea where you got that idea from..."

"Come on now Arianna," Zane stood up to his full height then, easily towering over her as he stared down at her with those eyes that could play games with her mind, causing her to feel somewhat feeble-minded in his presence. "We both know what you wanted me to do that night, but it wasn't the right time. I knew you had to be in your room for when Aimee showed up the next morning."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Arianna bit out, her hand finding her door handle, fumbling with it to open and kick him out the door.

"You're looking flustered Arianna," Zane murmured, his voice no longer neutral or dead but somehow sensual and compelling. How was he able to do that to change his voice so easily, to switch on his seductive mode without even so much as preparation.

Wrong! He did have preparation, he was famous for Hades' sake! Famous men always ran around with as many women as they could get, too rich to really care about the consequences. No doubt he had plenty of practice in this field. "I think you should leave...you're not welcome here..."

"But, you see," When had he come closer? He was now touching her cheek with the tip of one long finger. "This little blush on your face tells me that you don't want me to go.." His eyes were on her mouth now, his voice enveloping her in some sort of spell, causing her to gasp, "Your wobbly lip is begging me to crush it with my own."

Her unsteady fingers slipped on the door handle and frustrated she moved away from it and pointed towards the door, glad she had put some distance between herself and Zane. "Leave, you have no reason to be here..."

"Actually," he swung towards her, defying her order to leave, moving towards her again instead. "I have two but the damn assignment can wait."

He'd alway been so slow in his seductions that she hadn't been prepared for the lightning speed he'd moved at when he'd pushed her onto the bed behind her, following right after so that he was looming over her. If she'd been in her right mind, she'd be currently cursing herself for moving away from him the first time, forgetting that the bed had been behind her new position.

"Zane...ugh..." She barely got a chance to speak, he took advantage of her open mouth and kissed her deeply before she could manage another coherent thought. Oh how long had it been since he'd kissed her like this? Was there any use in fighting it when her body quite easily accepted the feeling of his on top of hers? Every fibre of her mind wanted to reach out, push him away and punch him and yet her body accepted those glorious lips of his that masterfully worked her heartbeat up into a frenzy.

On and on he kissed her, holding her wrists at her sides as if sensing that part of her was still rebelling against him. He waited patiently, quite content to plunder her mouth as if he had every right to do so, massaging his tongue against hers as if they were old rivals that were meeting to play again in a battle that neither had won the last time.

Finally, he ebbed away at her resistance to the point that she'd actually begun to moan in pleasure, twisting her hands free so that she could run them through his hair. This was what should have happened back on Academy Island, she had wanted him to kiss her so badly that the air had crackled around her, and he knew it. She pulled him ever closer, wrapping her arms around his wide shoulders.

"I wanted to do this so badly the last time I saw you..." Zane murmured brokenly into her mouth, pulling away to complete the sentence as he kissed along the side of her face, moving down her neck, finding that ever hiding pulse and pulling it gently between his teeth. Arianna bucked under the intense pleasure it gave her, feeling her middle brush against him, against the hard length of him.

Gasping, she felt her body react in response, an intense heat pooling in her stomach and spreading outward and downward. "We shouldn't...oh..." Her words caught in her throat as the pad of Zane's thumb rubbed against her nipple through her top. "Zane...!"

"Uhm hmmm?" Zane muttered against her throat, his hot breath setting her hairs of edge and sending tingling sensations down her whole body.

They shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong. This was her dorm room for crying out loud, they weren't even supposed to have people in the rooms with them, let alone drop dead gorgeous males intent on seducing them. Or was he really seducing her given that her body felt quite willing to stay in his arms, not even remembering to resist anymore.

It felt so good to be in his arms, she'd had many sleepless nights wondering what it wuld be like to be back in them and dreaming about it. Her dream never lived up to this glorious feeling of being crushed beneathe him. This was the most feminine she had ever felt in her entire life. The impact that he had on her made her feel like a woman, a proper woman with proper desires. And it always both scared and excited her at the same time.

He was pure temptation itself and every time she was close proximity of him, she didn't recognise herself nor the reactions he could easily invoke within her. It was fair that somebody could have such control over her, it was her body for crying out loud. She knew herself more than anybody and she was not the type of person that could easily be seduced by the thought of fame or money or even a millionaire playboy who merely saw her as a means to an end in order to subdue this awkward attraction between them.

No doubt Zane had done this hundreds of time, been in lust with a woman and when she rejected him, became obsessed with her because he _always _got his way and women that said no intrigued him. Because she had not fallen at his feet, he had pursued her relentlessly in order to get her out of his system.

_Not fallen at his feet_? Who did she think she was kidding? Right now she was helpless sprawled under him and it had taken little effort at all on his part and now she was glorifying in the long aquatic locks of his hair as his sensual lips kissed a trail of fire from her neck down to her chest. She had never known her body could be so sensitive in just simple areas.

She was helpless, closing her eyes she began to accept her fate that right here and now, they were going to sleep with one another. She was going to open herself up for the first time to Zane Truesdale and allow him to dominate her in a way she had never been dominated before.

Arianna blinked several times at the thought of that, suddenly very frightened, her body freezing at the image of him inside her. She had heard that it would hurt and that's why a woman should only give it to somebody she cared deeply for. She didn't care for Zane, she was only very attracted to him but his personality left something to be desired and his heart was not in the right place, it's supposed residence being taken up with a block of ice.

Suddenly, Zane rolled off her before she had a chance to raise her arms and push him away. The damp path of his kisses now tingled in the cool air and teased Arianna with the thought of his rejection of her. Despite not being naked, Arianna wrapped her arms about herself as if she was exposed although, to be fair, she had felt all of him whilst he had been on top of her.

"We shouldn't have done that," Arianna spoke in a shaky voice uncaring that she did ot sound strong in front of him. She wanted to feel like she was the one that rejected him, not the other way around.

She felt his eyes scrutinze her after she spoke but his tone was neutral as he replied, "No need to get defensive Arianna. I felt you freeze long before I rolled off you. I told you before, I'm not in the habit of bedding women who aren't sure of their own minds. No matter how tempting they are."

Arianna closed her eyes, feeling as stung at the memory as if he had just slapped her. They had been playing this game for so long she had forgotten most of the words flung at one another. "I am sure of my own mind. Stop trying to seduce me."

"I will stop pursuing you if you can tell me here and now, looking into my eyes, that you do not want me."

It was a simple challenge, in theory that is. But if she wanted him to leave her alone, she had to complete it, had to school her features into a cold, believeable mask that would hide all the feelings he was able to expertly invoke within her.

Slowly, counting to ten, she sat up straight and turned to face him. She opened her eyes and immedaitely felt the impact and penetrating effects of those gorgeous orbs that held so much power and invaded her dreams so much. He was expressionless, unreadable and as cold as stone and he stared back at her.

"Zane Truesdale," she mentally skipped as her voice held steady. "I do not want your attentions any longer and nor do I want y-"

Arianna's voice broke then as she watched his gorgeous face contort heavily as if in pain, his teeth baring on a heavy grimace as a spasming hand went immediately to the area over where his heart was supposed to be. Her mouth ran suddenly dry as she heard him groan as if in great agony.

"Zane?" She went to move towards him but he moved his other arm and moved it between them as if keeping her at a distance. His breathing was getting heavier then and worry wiped all other concerns from her mind, "Are you alright?"

Again he used his arm to keep her back and more concerned about his well-being than any consequences of her actions, one of her hands gripped his that was still between them, feeling its palm perspiring as she moved herself around it to get closer to her. Her other hand closed over his other large one that was still over his heart.

"Breathe deeply and slowly, in through your nose and out through your mouth, slowly." She wasn't a registered first aider but she knew the basic methods of helping somebody in the middle of a panic attack. In order to encourage him, she found herself imitating the deep breathing he was doing, just to keep him with a good rythm.

"Let me be! It's just a tremor!" Zane gasped out through clenched teeth. Still his breathing was ragged but he managed to pull himself to his feet and away from her. "I don't need your pity. You are well aware of my condition, any sort of exertion can set it off, it's no big deal. I've learnt to deal with it."

"But...are you ok?" She asked trying to keep her mind from the recent exertions he had been referencing. Had kissing her affected him so much that it had caused this to happen? Just how dangerous were these tremors?

Zane's eyelids lowered over his azure orbs so that she couldn't read any emotions in his gaze but his expression was dark if unreadable, shutting her out once more. "Given current revelations I would say that it is none of your concern. Now that we've...finished, I'll take my leave of you." The way he spoke the last words were as if he had just accidently eaten something sour.

His tall frame turned towards the door and wrenched it open with a little more effort than usual, he wasn't yet completely over the effects of the tremor. "Wait," she called out as he moved one foot over the threshold. He paused but he made a point of not turning to look at her. "These tremors...are they...danger...I mean...can you..."

Arianna began to stumble over her words, somehow unable to speak such words that were dark and morbid. She'd never known anyone to die before and to see somebody so sick alarmed her greatly. "Will you..."

"Just spit it out already Goldblum!"

"Can they kill you?" she said finally, her voice several octaves higher than she intended it to be.

Arianna could sense the tension envelope him as she waited for an answer. A part of her didn't want him to reply, firstly she didn't want to think of him dying and secondly she knew she'd be relieved if he denied the possibility and those weren't feelings she was willing to accept right now.

"Goodbye Arianna." Zane didn't even glance back at her as he left her dorm and left her question unanswered, almost hanging in the air around her. Did he sense her conflicting emotions? Or did he just not want to involve her in something that she wouldn't commit to?

She stared at the door stunned as if waiting for him to walk back in or as if she had imagined him storming out and that he was really there, she just couldn't see him. He'd walked out without even answering her question which puzzled her greatly. If he was dying or in danger of doing so, was he scared to tell anyone?

* * *

Aimee was staring at her decks in front of her, moving her cards about in preparation for her duellist graduation exams that were coming up. She felt somehow at peace these days and found that, even though she was enjoying it when her family visited her, she wasn't finding the distractions impacting her negatively in anyway. All these years she had focused on her studies and not let herself enjoy herself so much and yet, now, she was closer to her family than she'd ever been and still acing her classes at the top.

She was even allowing those overtly cheerful people keep her company every now and then, finding that she could make friends and that not many people would reject her because of the way she was. Of course, she didn't actively look for acquaintances, but people like Blair and Hassleberry were desperately forcing their way into her life and she was starting to let them do so. She was even enjoying helping them sort out their own decks, giving Hassleberry pointers on how to manipulate his dinosaur cards.

In truth, time at the Academy hadn't been so fun since Arianna had left the previous year, so she was definitely enjoying herself making new friends. It was only two new friends but hell, it was a lot more than the single friend she'd had the previous two years and the zilch amount of friends she'd had since Arianna had left nearly a year ago.

Aimee sighed a little, remembering that boring Graduation party that she had been platonically forced to attend and had passed the time by dancing in order to try and enjoy herself. Despite that, most of those students didn't dance like Aimee could, she had been taught by professional dancers from a young age and it showed. It was the one passion that she shared with Alyssa, even if their tastes were varied, they both loved to move. And that night had been uneventful on the music seen and had not satisfied her in the least.

Well, at least it had started out boring but the endings of that night had had a profound effect on how her life would lead from that moment onwards up and including this very night. That was the night that the first chip had appeared in her usually impenetrable barrier, when Atticus Rhodes had somehow discovered it's weak point without even trying very hard, like most guys usually had in her years. Not only had they danced together, creating fire across the floor, but he had later kissed her in a way nobody had ever dared before.

And so her life had taken her suddenly down a path that she hadn't seen coming in a million years. In many ways she was still that Aimee of a year ago, still with her deadpan deliveries about things all around her and realistic points of view. And yet, she felt herself able to smile more now, not to control her emotions so much when around people she trusted and to allow herself to cry when she needed to, to grieve for her loss, the loss of her heart to the man who had pretended to love her, who only saw her as a conquest and had run away as soon as he has realised the consquences of that conquest.

Becoming Rhodes's personal baggage had felt like a stab in the chest but then, a lot of things that had happened that week had almost completely destroyed her. She was rebuilding herself, trying to listen to Alyssa as she encourage her on her path. Atlanta had been acting a little odd around her as if afraid to be herself until Arena had pulled her upon it and warned her that doing so was not helping the situation. Gradually, Aimee had found her feet again after all the turmoil...or had she finally allowed herself some stability since the years of her childhood that had effected so much?

Some things felt like they were achieving a sense of equilibrium while other things felt still as messed up as before. And then there was the ache in her chest everytime she thought of him; those eyes, that mouth, those delectable arms...every inch of him and then the way he'd run as soon as he'd had the chance. All of it combined just made her feel like some madman was gorging out her insides in some sick experiment.

The whole feeling just made her want to emotionally retreat from the world again, to re-erect her barriers and just live with her own turmoil again and deal with it in her own way. Regardless, her family refused to let her do that, offering support and help whenever they deemed she was in danger of moving backward. In a way, she was grateful for their help in a sense that, well she wasn't bottling everything up anymore. Her dreams...well the nightmares had mostly gone but they were now replaced by scenes of a gastly erotic nature.

Aimee's hands stilled and hovered over the cards for a while, her mind now on anything but duelling techniques. From the sides of her cheeks, she felt a crimson warmth seep into her face, once again the memories of that night assailed her. Techinically she shouldn't be blushing as the episode had been several months ago now. Yet, everytime she lay her head to sleep, her dreams were loaded with memories of that night...and then some. It was like her mind just hadn't had enough and her body was reminding her why it hadn't.

It had all been a silly mistake.

She had never cared about the silly hormones people got at her age, actually, the change of puberty had barely affected her at all. And yet, that night, she felt like a new person, her body feeling alive in places she hadn't ever been aware had existed before then. The way his glazed eyes had ate her up had made her feel like she was a priceless gem that he had discovered and wanted to hide all for himself. He had even soothed her to sleep afterwards, telling her to let her body rest as it wasn't accustomed to such activities and he didn't want to hurt her.

There had been a few aches the next day but nothing compared to waking up and finding nobody there. There was nothing like being stripped of all defenses until vulnerable before being tossed into the unknown wilderness, rejected finally when you feel ready to trust. The entire thing combined with her break down had made her physically sick. She didn't care what brief happiness that man had brought her, he clearly didn't care about her long term, she had been a conquest and she had lost, boring him finally.

Aimee would not be ruled by these emotions, she didn't care how many more dreams she had of this man, she would kick what was left of him out of her heart. Such feelings were not helpful, as she had always known and she just needed to remember every reason she had avoided him in the first place.

With a firm resolve, if shaky hands, she went back to sorting through her cards, meticuously putting together her best decks. This was the future that concerned her now, not the future he pretended to offer her.

* * *

Raphael sat at his desk, going through order that had been made through the week. He'd been so terribly busy with this new business venture that he'd barely slept at all in the last month, getting little bits here and there. But he was determined to make his new cards a success, for the world to appreciate the valuable guardians he had held dear to him all his life, ever since he had lost his family. He couldn't wait to get home that evening, sample some of his wife's lovely cooking before crashing out for the weekend.

Thinking of his wife, he decided to give her a quick call just to make sure everything was alright and to let her know that tonight, unlike every other night of the current week, he was planning on being home by dinner time. It had been a while since he had managed to eat some of her lovely cooking and he was very grateful that their grandmother had taken the time to teach all her grandchildren how to cook, well the females anyway. Even though there were the high-powered ambitious individuals like Arena, their Grandmother had wanted to ensure that should they want to start a family, they'd all be equipped for every situation.

Expecting her chirpy voice after two rings as usual, Rafael frowned as Abigail's personal line continued to ring with nobody lifting and answering the call. That was odd, usually by 3pm she was in the kitchen fretting over what to make him and which wine tasted better with which dish. The fact she had broken that routine was hardly anythingto be worried about but he just knew how much she loved being able to serve him a home cooked meal at least once a week if he managed to get home on time.

A small niggling of worry gathered in the pit of his stomach as he thought back to the one and only argument they had ever had; Raphael winced a little considering it was still hard to get around the concept that she had thought he had been having an affair. He'd already exlicitly told her that he wasn't that sort of man and in fact, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd actually been aroused.

To him, he didn't feel like he was missing out on anything; he'd had a few fumblngs with women in the past but they had done nothing for him other than the brief moments of pleasure and even then, it had felt overrated. He didn't feel abnormal about his decision to abstaine from sexual activities bt he was sure his business chances in the world would be hurt if they figured out he wasn't like other men in that department.

Abigail had been a gift in that way, had assured him that sex was not something she had ever engaged in and did not feel as open about it as her youngest sister. She'd even gone so far as to say it was only for procreating and that there was even adoption agencies for that sort of thing. He'd been surprised given that she was such a motherly person but then, one was bound to eventually find somebody on the same side of their coin one day in the world.

He'd really hit gold with Abigail!

Which was why it had shocked him that she thought that he and Emilia had been sleeping together. Sure Emilia was beautiful, but even the most beautiful woman in the world could not turn him from the path he had decided upon. Life is what it is and those sorts of pleasures held little value to him. Somebody who ran a household efficiently and allowed him to work, that's what he needed.

Raphael punched the number to get through to their house phone, his usual frown deepening when the housekeeper answered it. "Hi Jeanie, could you put me through to Abigail please?"

"The lady isn't at home currently sir." The housekeeper was very formal on the phone even though she wouldn't hesitate to put either of the two of them in their place while at home. She was convinced their telephones may be tapped by reporters and refused to be caught sounding unprofessional by outsiders.

"Jeanie, please with the formality," Raphael rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, "Where is she? Is she with the girls?"

"If you are referring to the other Ms Gregory ladies sir," Jeanie refused to drop her act even though she had pet names for everyone of the girls. "I haven't heard the lady speak of any arrangements with them these past few weeks sir. She's been busy as I'm sure you're aware!"

"Busy? How so?" This was the first that Raphael had heard about it but he had been busy himself in the last few weeks. He hadn't even noticed her absence when she had been at the tournament except he had nobody to talk to when he got home late.

"You don't know sir?" Jeanie could have tried a lot harder to sound a little more surprised.

"I think you know the answer to that Jeanie," Raphael replied in a bemused tone that he knew would hardly intimidate a housekeeper who had worked for the Gregory family for many years now.

He could imagine her shrug as she replied, "It's not my place sir but I did find a job flyer in the trash in her bedroom as I was cleaning..."

"Job flyer? Why would Abigail need a job?"

"Like I said, you best speak to her about it! Mentioned something about Kaiba Corp...Oh no, a speck of dust, good day Sir!" And with that Jeanie hung up the phone. Usually, Raphael loved her nature but right now he wished he could threaten to fire her in order to get her to tell him the truth.

Kaiba Corporation? His wife had a job at Kaiba Corporation? Well at least, it appeared she had applied for one. But what on earth had she need that for? What the hell was going on?

Raphael picked up his phone again and called through to the Human Resource Department demanding a list of all recent employees into the company, overriding their objections given they knew how powerful the family he'd married into actually was.

An hour later a large file was sitting in front of him on his expansive desk as he stared at it, his right fingertips scratching his sideburns in a comforting habit of his that he did while thinking to himself. The sheer amount of employees at Kaiba Corp could potentially be overwhelming and one could easily get lost trying to go through all the pages in front of him.

Luckily he didn't have very far to go before he found the page that had recently hired one named Abigail Gregory in the position of Artistic Director in the Shadow Design Team. Raphael frowned as he read the section over and over. Her pay was hardly anything compared to what the actual design team was getting paid and yet there it was in black and white; millionaire heiress, his wife and companion had been working under one of his teams for the last month and he hadn't even known about it.

* * *

Abigail whistled a tune as she expertly coloured the image in front of her that she and her new team had agreed would be their nomination for a special spell card in the special group of cards they were designing. Albeit, theirs were not expected to be selected given that they were merely the shadow design team, selected in case the primary team somehow mucked up, which was highly unlikely given their level of expertise.

She was enjoying her new job,moreso than she had expected to given that she'd gone for it on a sudden whim, not expecting to get it. She'd been bored out ofher mind waiting on her husband to come home from his obsession, which had resulted in her becoming even more paranoid about his relationship with that primary Art Director, Emilia. Even the thought of her name brought a bad taste to her mouth but she refused to dwell on it; let Raphael do whatever he wanted to do, she was taking hold of her own life now and doing something she enjoyed.

Suddenly hairs began to stand up on the back of her neck and almost right away, she knew that Raphael was in the room. She heard the door click shut in her tiny office and forced herself to continue her work, refusing to acknowledge his presence before he spoke.

"So when were you going to tell me you had a job?" His voice was dark and yet emotionless; she'd never understood how he managed to do that, sound dangerous and yet still remain as expressionless as stone. Especially when everytime she heard his voice her stomach tied itself in knots that she was forced to hide constantly.

"Oh, maybe around the time you actually noticed my absence," Abigail smoothly replied, grateful that as the most artistic out of her clan, acting was one of the skills that had come naturally to her while growing up. "I take it you just noticed?"

"I don't think it's acceptable that if anything was to happen, you found it alright that I wouldn't know where you were."

"Don't be melodramatic Raph," Abigail replied, taking her time in selecting the next colour she needed for her image. "I've been working right under your nose the entire time. I've hardly run off to the other side of the world."

"Abigail! That's not the point I was making, we're married and you didn't tell me you were working here!" His voice was harsh, a tone she was not used to when he spoke to her.

_'Are we married?' _Abigail wanted to ask in a bitter voice but she bit her tongue and replied instead, "Look I was bored, I work here now. It was either that or go travelling again."

"I would have supported either decision," Raphael replied in a tone that was cooled and controlled but she could tell he was annoyed. Not as annoyed as she was becoming given that she had told him she had briefly considered travelling and he didn't seem to mind that concept at. Was it so that she would be out of the way for Emilia? "But you need to talk to me."

There was another biting remark that she had to hold from spilling out. "This isn't the place to discuss this. Later."

"But, I want to discuss this now," Raphael replied, placing his hand on her desk in an expansive manner, his eyes hard as he watched her. "Do you really think I'd be able to concentrate the rest of the day with this hanging over me?"

Unable to bear the pain caused in her chest by looking into his eyes, she lowered her eyes to the design in front of her, hands hovering over the oil crayons beside her as she pretended to take a while selecting which color to go for next. She wanted to wait for her heart to settle. Even though his gaze now meant pain accompanied the palpatations she usually got when he looked at her, it did not lessen the effect he had on her and didn't even know it. She just thanked the Gods she was a fantastic actress and could apply it here.

"There is nothing hanging over you," she replied when her breath felt even again as she lifted a crayon and exmained the paper. "This is our job, we have to be professional and discuss private matters at home."

"A job I only just found out you had!" Raphael thumped the table before swinging away, causing Abigail to jump a little in a scared fashion, her heart racing due to fear. "I need to talk about this now."

Even though she was terrified, she knew he wouldn't hurt her and so she had the courage to snap back. "Funny how you want to talk now, when _I'm_ busy and yet for the last six months you've been too busy for me to even warrant a conversation that didn't involve one of us being woken up on the couch, namely me after waiting for you to come home at all hours."

The surprised hurt in his eyes then made her want to retract her words, but only for a moment. She had to hold her nerve, she wasn't going to be a slave to her heart any longer. Every time he looked annoyed or hurt she held back and didn't say the words that needed to be said. That attitude was at an end, this was not the 14th Century when women were the docile obedient doormats they used to be.

"You know how stressed out and busy I've been..." Raphael began before being cut off by Abigail.

"Sure and living in a large house be myself is a swing of a good time!"

"But you've been with your family a lot as usual you said."

"But aren't they all busy with their own lives?" She demanded, knowing that she was becoming unusually hysterical. She was aware that these sort of outbursts throughout her life were few and far between but she had alwas been slow to the boil, it took a lot but in the end she would boil over. "They talk about weddings and daipers and running through court hearings and business deals, but what do I have to talk about?"

His eyes narrowed and became hard then, his back straightening, tense. "You promised you wouldn't resent giving up your career to be there for me. We discussed this."

Abigail should have seen that one coming back at her. She didn't care if she gave up everything as long as she got to be with him. She even agreed to a loveless married, pretending every day to be a cool headed as he was, and it was a chore.

However, spending every day alone was becoming a drag. She didn't mind just being a companion but these days she wasn't even getting that. She wasn't like Alyssa, she was never interested in casual flings and losing her virginity was never important. Actually, sometimes, she was more like Arena in that respect than she cared to admit.

That very idea made her internally flinch. She was a warm hearted woman, she had a lot of love to give, enjoyed giving it, creating things to make children happy. Sure she didn't paint the town red like Alyssa but she enjoyed life which was more than Arena did from her office.

"I don't resent giving up my career in music to support you Raph," Abigail replied on a sigh, "But I'm a human being, I can't survive on oxygen, food and the odd message from the help telling me that you're missing dinner again."

Raphael pulled out a spare chair, clinking it against the wall in the small office as he placed and then sat on it. "Then you should have spoken to me?"

"How? By sending messages through the Butler?" Abigail giggled to herself at the image she produced in her own mind. te sad reality was that this was how they had been communicating since he had started his project. "Besides, this is for me, to keep my mind occupied and in a way I'm being part of your project without just cheering from the sidelines."

A small smirk appeared on Raphael's face, "There's nothing wrong with cheering from the sidelines and I think Téa Gardner would hit you for suggesting such a thing."

"But you know that's not me, I have to be creative, put ideas somewhere, try to inspire people."

Her husband nodded in agreement, "Yeah I know. But the Shadow Design group? You do know these ideas are usually only accepted if those of the primary Design Team fail to live upto scratch right? You should come up and work with Emilia and the team, I'm sure I can make room."

Biting back a retort about where she'd like to book a room for Emilia, Abigail forced a smile as if considering his gesture before politely declining. "Like I said this is for me and I got this job myself, made sure there was no mention of my family in the resumé or interview and I want to stay where I am. Who knows, I might secretly impress you."

Raphael chuckled at that before patting her on the head. Promising to be home for dinner for once, Raphael stood up as left the room, leaving Abigail to her designs in front of her. For ten minutes she couldn't concentrate on anything other than how she knew Emilia would be trying to flirt with Raphael again before this evening.

* * *

Raphael pushed the button on the lift, his mind so distracted that he forgot about how he usually took the stairs. He had never seen his wife so impassioned before, her hazel eyes sparkling with intensity. Had he been neglecting her? But he hadn't made any promises with their arrangement, she kne how hard he would have to work to get where he wanted. He supposed that a lot of women in her predicament would often find a lover while her busy husband was at work.

Not Abigail thought. She was built like him, with her career first a needless physical needs hardly on the list at all.

And yet they had exploded at each other today like warring teens, driven by emotions.

Had something changed in the dynamics of their relationship witout him noticing?


End file.
